Per Aspera Ad Astra
by Yu Silabar
Summary: Severus Snape wurde trotz seiner Taten für den Orden als Todesser verurteilt. Ein Gesetz zwingt ihn, seinen guten Willen zu zeigen und Hermione Granger sollte dabei helfen. Doch leider verläuft nicht alles so wie einst geplant. Die Odyssee beginnt…
1. Prolog Der letzte Wunsch

_**Titel**__**:**_ Per Aspera Ad Astra

_**Autor:**_ Yu Silabar

_**Status:**_ Idee: 05-2008; geschrieben: 02-2009 [Jan-31 bis Feb-11]

_**Basierend auf:**_ Harry Potter [von J.K. Rowling]

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Drama

_**Warnungen:**_ keine

_**Charaktere:**_ Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, und andere (auch eigens kreierte Charaktere)

_**Pairing:**_ SSHG

_**Altersfreigabe:**_ ab 14 Jahren

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alle mit 'Harry Potter' verbundenen Urheberrechte zur Veröffentlichung liegen bei J.K. Rowling; Namen und Schutzmarken dazu gehören Warner Bros.

_**Claimer:**_ Alles eigens Kreierte, was noch übrig bleibt und nicht in den 'Harry Potter' Büchern und Filmen auftaucht oder mal von J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. irgendwo erwähnt wurde, gehört mir. Es dient einem nichtkommerziellen Zweck - nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

_**Inhalt:**_ Severus Snape wurde trotz seiner Taten für den Orden als Todesser verurteilt. Ein Gesetz zwingt ihn, seinen guten Willen zu zeigen und Hermione Granger sollte dabei helfen. Doch leider verläuft nicht alles so wie einst geplant. Die Odyssee beginnt…

_**Spoiler/Timeline:**_ Alles in Allem, schließt es an 'Deathly Hallows' an; mit kleinen, feinen Abwandlungen.

_**A/N:**_ Hochladen eines neuen Kapitels, jeden Sonntag (falls nichts dazwischen kommt). Die Story ist fertig und hat 23 Kapitel. Keine Beta.

* * *

oOooOooOo

_Nur die Gegensätze lehren einen die Welt kennen:_

_Wer nicht ums Dunkel weiß, kann das Licht nicht erkennen._

_(aus__ Japan)_

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- Prolog ---

_im Juli 1998_

Er wachte auf, schweißgebadet und innerlich zerfressen von all den Erinnerungen die jener Mensch in ihn hineingepfercht hatte. Er wollte und konnte ihm diese Qualen, die er jetzt jede Nacht durchlebte, nicht verzeihen. Er stand jeden Tag mit dem beseelten Wunsch auf, eines Tages auf dessen Grab zu spucken.

Am Frühstückstisch prangerte ihn, in großen Lettern auf dem Deckblatt des Tagespropheten, der Beschluss des neuen Gesetzes an: 'Lex dura et durabilis'. Schweigend setzte er sich hin und ließ sich von der süßlichen Stimme aus dem Tagespropheten berieseln, so wie er versuchte, seine stete Müdigkeit, durch den unruhigen Schlaf den er hatte, mit Kaffee zu verscheuchen:

_Jeder ehemalige Todesser, der den finalen Kampf gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen überlebt hat, bekommt mit sofortigem Inkrafttreten des neuen Gesetzes, zur Erhaltung und Fortführung unserer magischen Nation aufgrund schwerwiegender Verluste im zweiten Krieg gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen, das Recht, sich rechtschaffend in die neuwertige Gesellschaftsordnung wieder einzugliedern._

_Somit wird allen geächteten und verurteilten Todessern durch das Zauberei-Ministerium garantiert, strafmildernde Umstände bis hin zur Rehabilitation zu erhalten. Gemäß des Erlasses, der sich nicht nur allein auf Verbrecher bezieht, sondern auch andere Magier dazu anhält, muggelstämmige geborene Magier zu heiraten, erwartet das Zauberei-Ministerium in Kürze viele Anträge beider Seiten. Hierzu wurde ein Sonderbüro gebildet, welches die Flut der Anträge - die man durchaus erwarten kann - entgegennehmen wird._

_Ein Ministeriumssprecher bestätigte, dass aufgrund der vielen Verluste im Krieg, die Wiedereinführung eines derartigen Gesetzes gerechtfertigt ist: 'Wir waren uns darüber durchaus im Klaren, dass es eine einschneidende Maßnahme in das Privatleben vieler Magier in unserem Lande sein würde. Doch viele sind wir nicht mehr. Allein im Ministerium sind gerade einmal noch ein knappes Fünftel der Angestellten zugegen. Das sind keine normalen Zustände und daher greifen wir auf das alte Recht aus dem Jahre 793 zurück, dem bereits damals eine ähnliche Situation vorangegangen war und unsere Nation vor dem Untergang bewahrte. Wir haben verständlicherweise um freiwillige Beteiligung gebeten, dennoch möchten wir als Land für die kommende Unterstützung unserer Bürger danken. Jeder, der sich am Programm zum Erhalt unserer magischen Gemeinschaft beteiligt - egal ob ein Muggel-Verwandter einer muggelstämmigen Hexe oder Zauberers sich dazu bereit erklären möchte, oder ein Magier sich dazu entschließt einen Muggel zu heiraten - erhält vom Ministerium mit Vorzeigung der Heiratsurkunde eintausendeinhundertelf Galleonen, sowie mit der Geburt jeden Kindes weitere dreiunddreißig Galleonen monatlich bis zur Vollendung der Volljährigkeit des Nachwuchses.'_

_Als wir fragten, woher man das viele Geld nehmen wolle, sagte man uns: 'Wir haben einen Fonds dafür eingerichtet, der durch die Hilfe von einigen namhaften alten Zaubereifamilien unterstützt wird. Unser Ministerium möchte sich daher für diese Großzügigkeit bei den Familien Malfoy und Nott herzlichst bedanken.'_

_Angesichts dieses verlockenden Angebots, werden die wenigen Mitarbeiter im neuen Büro für 'Magische Kommunikation zwischen Muggeln und Magiern zur Erhaltung der magischen Nation Großbritanniens' alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Näheres zu den Bedingungen und Bestimmungen auf Seite 7._

Arthur legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Harry, der immer noch tiefe Augenringe hatte, umfasste seine Tasse mit Kaffee fester.

Der alte Weasley erahnte Harrys Zorn. "Es war doch abzusehen, dass die Malfoys wieder ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen werden, Harry."

Harry lehnte sich zurück. "Und wie immer kommen sie damit durch." knurrte er.

"Nun, Lucius ist tot. Narzissa muss also selbst einen Partner suchen, der entweder zumindest halbblütig ist oder ganz und gar Muggel. Und selbst für Draco wird es nicht einfach werden, wenn er dazu beitragen möchte, dass sein Familienname wieder etwas mehr Glanz in der Öffentlichkeit bekommen soll." gab Arthur zu verstehen.

"Und ich?" fragte er.

"Du hast Sonderrechte." meinte Molly streng und stellte ihm frische heiße Würstchen und Rührei auf den Tisch. "Du solltest dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen, mein Junge." schwatzte sie mütterlich auf ihn ein, als sie sein müdes Gesicht innigst betrachtete.

"Das heißt, ich und Ginny… also wir dürften…" er lief knallrot an und die beiden Weasley schauten sich mit funkelten Augen kurz an. "Ja, das dürftet ihr." grinste Arthur breit und Molly jauchzte leise.

"Aber was ist mit Hermione?" fragte er geschwind.

"Nun, sie ist auch als 'Mit-Heldin' gefeiert worden, also dürfte sie im Grunde genommen das gleiche Recht haben." blickte Arthur zuversichtlich über den Tisch zu Harry.

Harry nickte und trank seine Müdigkeit behände in Vergessenheit.

"Außer sie hat wieder ihren obligatorischen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit entdeckt und möchte sich freiwillig dem Programm melden." kam Percy zur Tür hinein. "Guten Morgen, die Nachtschicht war grausam. Bereits kurz nach Mitternacht haben sie dem neuen Büro geradezu die Tür eingerannt. Die Briefeulen treten sich gegenseitig halb tot, so viele sind es." plapperte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Was, die haben alle schon Anträge?" fragte Arthur perplex.

"Ja, die sind wie die Irren, sag' ich euch, als ging es um die besten Plätze bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft." und roch bereits den leckeren Speck, den seine Mutter gerade für ihn in der Pfanne besonders knusprig brutzelte, so wie er es gern mochte.

Percy schlug die Zeitung auf Seite sieben auf und wieder begann die Stimme mit ihrem Gefasel:

_Das neue Gesetz, sieht aber auch andere Möglichkeiten vor und lehnt an das alte 'lex talionis' an, welches speziell bindend für alle verurteilten Todesser und Sympathisanten von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gilt: Das Gesetz für die Wiedervergeltung eines körperlichen Schadens._

_Somit kann im Allgemeinen davon ausgegangen werden, dass neben einer Heirat auch gemeinnützige Aufgaben erfüllt werden können oder gar müssen. Wichtige Voraussetzungen hierfür sind aber, dass es keine Verurteilung aufgrund eines Verbrechen in Form eines Mordes darstellt. Da viele ehemalige Todesser jedoch gemordet haben, dürfte die Zweckmäßigkeit nicht gegeben sein, allein durch Spenden und gemeinnütziges Arbeiten für die magische Gemeinschaft, den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Jenes Gesetz sieht vor, dass:_

_'Jeder, der im Wissen seiner geistigen Kräfte, für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet hat – unberührt davon, ob nur Informationen zugetraten oder nicht - somit der restlichen magischen Bevölkerung und der Gemeinschaft Schaden zugeführt hat -, dazu verpflichtet ist, dies durch eine Wiedergutmachung zu tilgen.'_

_Es ist eine Art Entschädigungsgesetz, nachdem man es abschaffte, alle einfach nur nach Azkaban zu bringen und die Dementoren nicht länger Wächter dieses Gefängnisses sind. Das Gesetz ist dauerhaft für die Zeitspanne des irdischen Lebens des Betroffenen._

_Und weiter heißt es in Abschnitt 1a:_

_'Alle dem Dunklen Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle angetanen Personen, die an dem Tode Dritter oder Dritter Parteien physischen Schaden zugefügt haben, beteiligt waren, haben sich dem 'Lex dura et durabilis' zu beugen.'_

_Was wiederum bedeutet, dass nur sehr, sehr wenige wirklich einer Heirat entfliehen können. Für alle anderen Magier gilt das 'Lex dura et durabilis' insofern - in einem eigenständigen Gesetz -, dass diese zur Heirat mit einem nichtmagischen nicht verpflichtet sind, wenn sie gewillt sind auszuwandern. Also ist doch jeder magische Bürger Großbritanniens dazu verpflichtet._

_Jedoch gibt es eine Liste von Ausnahmen, die das Ministerium im Einzelfall genau überprüfen wird._

Percy seufzte. "Ist eine komplexe Sache und deine Freundin Mione will bestimmt nicht auswandern. Sie hat erst ihre Eltern wieder zurück geholt." murmelte er.

"Und Tonks und Andromeda?" fragte Molly.

"Ministeriumsangestellte stehen mit auf der Ausnahmeliste. Da sonst noch weniger ihren Dienst verrichten könnten und dann würde auch noch das politische Gebilde zusammenbrechen. Andromeda ist als zweite Erziehungsberechtigte für Teddy eingetragen und daher mit ein Familienmitglied eines Ministeriumsangestellten. Auch sie ist somit nicht davon betroffen." meinte Arthur und schnappte sich ein Stück knusprigen Speck von Percys Teller.

Molly atmete erleichtert auf und schenkte jedem Tee nach, außer Harry. Er bekam seinen Kaffee schwarz, ein Getränk das Molly eigentlich verabscheute, aber ihr Herz viel zu weich war, als dass sie es ihm verwehren könnte. Für sie war Harry nicht ein zukünftiger akzeptabler Schwiegersohn, sondern ein inniges Mitglied der Familie Weasley und nach Rons Tod ihr noch mehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Harry hingegen hatte die Bemerkung von Percy in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Hermione war durchaus der Typ Mensch, sich für so ein irrsinniges Gesetz zu melden. Als er dann noch daran dachte, wie sie einst in Hogwarts versucht hatte, sich für die Elfen einzusetzen…

Er stand auf. "Ich habe einen Termin bei Kingsley im Ministerium. Es geht um den Beginn meiner Aurorenausbildung." gab er an und huschte auf sein Zimmer, um seinen Reiseumhang zu holen.

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 1. Der letzte Wunsch ---

_im Juli 1998_

Das britische Zauberei-Ministerium wirkte wie ausgestorben. Am Empfang stand ein Wächter, las Zeitung und gähnte. Jede seiner Bewegungen waren wie in Zeitlupe, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Akinesia-Zauber belegt, der seine Motorik stark verlangsamt. Harry nickte ihm zu als dieser gelangweilt aufsah, wer hier ganz allein durch die Halle schritt.

"Guten Morgen, Mr Potter." erhob sich der Mann rasch und zupfte an seinen Roben herum, als er registrierte, dass es der Bezwinger des mächtigsten aller bis dato gesehenen schwarzen Magier auf Erden war: Harry James Potter.

"Guten Morgen, Mr Mungle." Er ging auf ihn zu und gab seinen Zauberstab ab.

"Sie wissen, dass das nur Routine ist. Doch wenn sie ihre Ausbildung anfangen, hat sich das für Sie dann erübrigt." murmelte der junge Mann verlegen.

"Ja, natürlich." nickte Harry etwas schmunzelnd und ging danach weiter zu den Fahrstühlen.

Pinkus Mungle war ein immer recht nervöser junger Mann. Er war gerade einmal vier oder fünf Jahre älter als Harry, aber hatte bereits Angewohnheiten wie ein schon viele Jahre gedienter Wachmann: er trank unentwegt schwarzen Tee, vergrub seine Nase in Boulevard-Magazinen und hatte heimlich immer einen magischen Ohrwurm in seiner Hosentasche versteckt, wo er die Live-Reportagen des Quidditch-Sports mit verfolgte, sicherlich auch, ob er mit seinen Wetten gut im Rennen lag. Ganz zu schweigen von den fetttriefenden Krapfen, die mit dicken Zuckerguss übergossen waren und er kiloweise jeden Tag in sich hineinstopfte.

Kingsley war recht überrascht, Harry schon so früh zu sehen. "Harry! Wie schön, komm rein." und bot ihm einen Platz an.

"Hallo Kingsley, nett eingerichtet." meinte er und schaute sich kurz um.

"Nun ja, ein bisschen hier und da Farbe, mehr auch nicht. Was führt dich hierher, mein Junge?" fragte er gelassen.

"Nun, es geht in erster Linie um meine Aurorenausbildung. Doch auch… aus ganz anderem Grund."

"Hm." stand Kingsley auf, holte eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen. Er ahnte, dass dies ein besonderes Gespräch werden würde und setzte sich daher nicht hinter seinen Schreibtisch, sondern neben Harry. "Schieß los." goss er Harry und sich Tee ein und Harry griff zuerst nach der Tasse, um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.

"Es geht um das neue Gesetz. Ich weiß, dass die Todesser ein Recht darauf haben, sich zu rehabilitieren." kam Harry mit seinem Anliegen langsam in Fahrt.

"Ja, das Recht haben sie. Ich halte nicht viel von Dementoren und ich bin froh, dass wenigstens diese Geschöpfe nicht länger Azkaban bewachen."

"Aber musste das Gesetz denn sein?" fragte er.

"Ja, leider. Wir haben", und Kingsley wirkte dabei recht betrübt, "fast dreißigtausend Hexen und Zauberer verloren. Unsere Bevölkerung in Irland und Großbritannien bestand aus achtunddreißigtausend Magiern. Jetzt…"

Harry schluckte. Er zitterte die Tasse auf den Tisch. "So viele?" fragte er mehr sich als den Minister.

"Du siehst doch, wie leer die Winkelgasse ist. Du siehst doch, wie viele Alte noch übrig sind und die Jungen fehlen. Mungle ist der einzige Wachmann im Ministerium, der unter achtzig Jahren ist."

Kingsley rieb sich mit seiner großen Hand übers Gesicht, hielt am Kinn fest, stützte sich verloren darauf. "Das Land ist kaputt. Voldemort hat mit den Dementoren und Riesen einen Schaden angerichtet, der in mehreren hundert Jahren nicht wieder gut zu machen ist. Allein über die letzten fünf Monate seiner Herrschaft haben die Dementoren über fünfundzwanzigtausend Magier geküsst, die die Riesen dann töteten. Es war eine Vernichtungsmaschinerie die Voldemort ins Rollen gebracht hatte und nun stehen wir auf den Trümmern unserer Existenz, versuchen zu retten, was zu retten ist." gestand er leise ein.

Harry nickte wie betäubt. Er hatte in der gesamten Zeit seines Widerstandes nie einen Blick oder Sinn für den Rest der magischen Welt aufbringen können. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Sein Leben und das von Ron und Hermione stand auf dem Spiel - ganz zu schweigen, wie viel ihm Ginny bedeutete und er stets an sie denken musste, als er draußen wie ein Straßenräuber umhergestreift war. Die Angst und Furcht zu versagen, klebte ihm damals im Nacken, es war eine zermürbende Situation gewesen. Für ihn galt es nur Horkruxe zu finden, am Leben zu bleiben und letztendlich Voldemort zu besiegen, wenn er seine Freunde retten wollte. Doch so viele?

Harry seufzte laut. "Kann ich die Liste der Todesser sehen?" fragte er, um sich selbst wieder mit den Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

"Natürlich, nur warum interessiert es dich?" fragte der neue Zaubereiminister aufs gerade Wohl heraus.

"Nun, ich möchte es einfach wissen." antwortete er schlicht.

Kingsley nickte und gab dem Jungen ein Pergament. Sechsundsechzig Namen standen darauf und ganz unten der von Severus Snape.

Er hielt inne. In seiner Halsschlagader schoss ein Geysir heißen Adrenalin geladenen Blutes in den Kopf und verursachte ein heftiges Rauschen in seinen Ohren. "Severus Snape?" atmete Harry hitzig aus.

"Ja, hat man es dir nicht erzählt?" Kingsley hob verdutzt seine Augenbrauen.

"Nein." brummte er mit belegter Stimme. Harry konnte also dem Menschen, der ihm diese Erinnerungen an seine Mutter gegeben hatte zur Rechenschaft ziehen und nicht wie er glaubte, dass er nur dessen Grab anspucken konnte, allein gelassen mit seiner Wut.

"Ich habe gesehen, dass Nagini ihn getötet hat." sagte Harry kalt und ließ die Liste matt in seinen Schoß sinken.

"In dem Moment wo Ron und du den Worten Voldemorts lauschten, hatte Hermione einen Bezoar in Severus Mund gesteckt und ihr Verbandpäckchen geplündert. Mehr konnte sie in dem Moment nicht tun, aber es rettete ihm das Leben."

"Aber warum?"

Kingsley hob abermals beide Brauen. Harry schien Severus Snapes Überleben ganz und gar aus der Fassung zu bringen.

"Ich meine", gab Harry mit mehr Zurückhaltung zu verstehen, "warum hat sie mir nichts davon gesagt?" und war stimmlich dennoch regelrecht fassungslos.

"Nun, angesichts der Hektik und all der anderen Sorgen und Ängste, war dafür wohl keine Zeit. Habt ihr darüber noch nicht gesprochen?" fragte der Shaklebolt beinahe verwerflich.

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Da war Rons und Freds Beerdigung. Alle waren gelähmt und geschockt… Es war so… schwer für uns alle… und dann wollte sie zu ihren Eltern und…" Harry raufte sich die Haare.

"Du solltest Hermione besuchen. Sie hat ihre Eltern aus Australien zurück geholt", Kingsley nahm einen kräftigen Schluck heißen Tee zu sich, "Du solltest es von ihr selbst erfahren."

"Mache ich." murmelte Harry und stand auf. Als er an der Tür war, drehte er sich um.

"Das mit der Ausbildung besprechen wir ein andermal, Harry."

"Danke, wo ist Snape jetzt?"

"Soweit ich weiß, liegt er noch im St Mungos. Er hatte genau - wie Arthur damals - großes Glück. Hättet ihr ihn mehr bewegt, wäre er vielleicht sogar gelähmt gewesen. Doch Hermione hatte nach Verabreichung der Tränke eine Art Stasis über ihn gelegt, ihn ins künstliche Heil-Koma versetzt. Und… Doch triff sie erst einmal. Sie wird sich sicherlich freuen, wenn du sie einmal besuchst."

"Ja." Harry nickte etwas beklemmt und ging.

Sein Wunsch Snape all seinen Zorn ins Gesicht zu schmettern konnte sich also erfüllen. Doch zuerst wollte er zu Mione. Er musste sie unbedingt sehen. Irgendetwas hatte Kingsley ihm verschwiegen, etwas dass mit Mione zu tun hatte und das nagte an Harry.

oOo

Harry ging die rissige und Teer schwitzende Muggelstraße entlang. Der Sommer war sehr heiß und das Grün in den Vorgärten schien unter der unerbittlich strahlenden Sonne nach und nach zu verdorren. Er kam an ein kleines Einfamilienhaus. Es schien idyllisch, also begab er sich auf das Tor zu, wollte es öffnen, doch erschienen Buchstaben darauf, gewiss nur von Magiern wahrnehmbar. 'Dieses Haus unterliegt den Untersuchung des Zauberei-Ministeriums für die Strafverfolgung magischer Verbrechen. Betreten verboten! Zuwiderhandlungen werden geahndet!' Er seufzte und blickte sich um. Muggel würden zwar diese Warnzeichen nicht sehen, aber genauso wenig auch nur einen Fuß auf das Gelände setzen können. Er streckte die Hand aus und ein kurzes blaugraues Flimmern tat sich auf. Ein Schutzschild.

Er sah nicht, wie jemand auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war und sich ihm näherte.

"Harry?" fragte dieser Jemand und kam auch schon auf ihn zugerannt.

"Mione!" freute er sich riesig und beide fielen sich in die Arme. "Was ist mit eurem Haus passiert?" deutete er auf die Tür.

Miones Lächeln erstarb auf ihrem Gesicht. "Nun, Todesser müssen es wohl ordentlich verflucht haben. Als ich hierher kam und das Grundstück betrat war noch alles Ok. Aber als ich die Tür öffnen wollte, nun da…" und sie hob ihre rechte Hand.

"Oh bei Merlins Barte!" entkam es ihm und blickte auf die große Narbe. "Du…" er konnte nicht glauben, dass nach dem Sieg immer noch solche Schandtaten begangen werden konnten, schon gar nicht zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem man glaubte, es sei alles vorbei - für immer.

"Nun, es braucht noch ein paar Monate bis es wirklich verheilt ist. Die Narbe bleibt als einzige Erinnerung zurück. Die Tentakeln konnte ich schnell entfernen. Sie sind wie Holzwürmer, die darauf warten, dass etwas Lebendiges sich ihnen nähert. Es bleibt eben nur eine Narbe zurück, aber mehr auch nicht." erklärte sie, als störe sie das alles gar nicht. Doch innerlich wusste sie genau, dass das gelogen war.

"Und der Rest des Hauses?" blickte Harry mit geschlitzten Augen darauf, als könne er die Flüche mit bloßem Auge erkennen.

"Ist noch unbewohnbar. Meine Eltern und ich haben eine kleine Wohnung gemietet, ganz in der Nähe. Ein paar versprengte Todesser hatten sie angegriffen. Es war schrecklich, Harry. Aber das St Mungos hat geholfen, Kingsley hatte sich persönlich darum gekümmert." und beide machten sich auf dem Weg dorthin.

"Wie geht es deinen Eltern?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermione schien jetzt zwar wie eh und je, aber irgend etwas lastete auf ihren schmalen Schultern. Harry spürte dies genau, denn schließlich kannten sich beide schon viele Jahren und hatten in Hogwarts fast jeden Tag gemeinsam herumgehangen oder sie ihn zum Lernen animiert, was nicht immer erfolgversprechend gewesen war.

"Gut, es geht ihnen wieder gut." murmelte sie leise.

Harry beobachtete sie genau. Hermione versuchte wie immer aufgeweckt, voller Tatendrang - ihre Gedanken kreisten wahrscheinlich gerade um das Wissen dieser Welt - auf ihn zu wirken. Dennoch beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass auch sie mit inneren Dämonen kämpfe - Überbleibsel von den zehrenden Monaten des Krieges -; sie nachts heimsuchten, so wie ihn.

Harry konnte das Thema Ron genauso wenig ansprechen wie Hermione es vermochte. Selbst auf der Beerdigung von ihm und Fred, war die Stimmung für alle zum Erbrechen erdrückend gewesen. Beide Freunde trauerten um ihn, aber beide hatten auch noch nicht den Mut gefasst, offen darüber zu reden.

Also lenkte Harry ab. "Ich habe heute zufällig von Kingsley erfahren, dass Snape überlebt hat." gab er an.

Mione nickte. "Ja, er liegt im St Mungos." schielte sie kurz zu ihm rüber und blickte dann schnell akribisch auf den Weg vor sich.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" war seine Stimme daraufhin vorwurfsvoller, als er es gemeint hatte.

"Es war so viel um uns herum geschehen. Da habe ich es wohl vergessen." sagte sie geschwind.

Harry wollte nachhaken, doch da waren bereits das neue Zuhause von Hermiones Eltern in Sicht und in dessen Vorgarten ihr Vater sich ein paar zerbröselte Wegplatten ansah und zu überlegen schien, wie er dieses Problem am besten angehen sollte.

Mr Granger seufzte, rieb sich den Nacken und schaute auf. Als er Harry entdeckte, wich sein sorgenvolles Gesicht und ein müdes Lächeln erschien.

"Harry, wie schön!" kam ihr Vater auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Wir sind ja alle so stolz auf dich." und der junge Mann ließ sich von ihm in das recht kleine Haus mitziehen.

Mrs Granger, bewaffnet mit Topflappen, öffnete gerade die Haustür, um alle zum Mittagessen zu rufen, als sie ihren Mann mit Harry auf sich kommen sah.

Sie schmunzelte kurz, nickte. "Harry, wie schön. Nett, dass du vorbeischaust."

Mione beobachtete ihre Eltern, wie sie so fröhlich schienen und sich mit Harry unterhielten, ihn sogar zum Essen einluden. Leise seufzte sie und trottete hinterher.

oOo

Am nächsten Tag, hatte sich Harry vorgenommen Snape aufzusuchen. Als er im St Mungos ankam, konnte man ihm jedoch nur mitteilen, dass der ehemalige Professor und Schulleiter, immer noch im Koma läge. Sein Zustand schien stabil, aber mehr auch nicht und allein darüber waren die Heiler bereits sehr froh.

Also saß Harry am Bett dieses Mannes, der mit seinem Weißkäsegesicht immer noch jene kalte Ausstrahlung auf ihn hatte, wie seit eh und je. Und dabei hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht, diesem Ekel endlich die Meinung zu geigen. "Stirb mir bloß nicht weg, bevor ich nicht mit dir fertig bin." zischte Harry und sein Wunsch, diesem Mann einfach einmal alles an den Kopf zu werfen, was sich all die Jahre über angesammelt hatte und durch die angeblich letzten Erinnerungen von ihm in Harry wiederfanden, machten diesen Wunsch nur noch hartnäckiger.

Unverrichteter Dinge ging er wieder und grübelte vor sich hin. Als er gestern bei Hermione war, hatte er bemerkt, wie die Familie Granger versuchte wieder ein normales Leben aufzubauen. Doch irgendwie schien ein großer Schatten stets allgegenwärtig zu sein. Daher hatte er Mione nicht auf das neue Gesetz angesprochen und ob sie dabei freiwillig mitmachen wollte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass durch seine Anwesenheit, sie seit Ewigkeiten wieder einmal zu lächeln angefangen hatte und da konnte er ihr dieses kleine Glück des Frohsinns von wenigen Augenblicken nicht nehmen und war auch zum Tee geblieben.

oOo

Mione hatte sich von der Wohnung ihrer Eltern fortgeschlichen und war im Büro eingetroffen, das sich um die Heiratsvermittlung kümmerte. Sie saß vor dem Schreibtisch und starrte kurz auf das Namensschild, dahinter jene Person, die im Endeffekt über alles entschied: Wystania Eldowney.

"Ms Granger, aufgrund der letzten Vorfälle mit Ihnen und Ihren Eltern, müssen wir leider davon absehen, Ihnen Sonderrechte zukommen zu lassen. Wir legen einen großen Wert auf die Rehabilitation der Todesser. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, doch…" Die ältere Frau, die allein die Flut aller Anträge bearbeiten musste, sah müde und abgekämpft aus. "…doch das Gesetz ist für alle bindend. Bei Ihnen jedoch kommt 'lex talionis' hinzu, da Ihre Eltern und Sie selbst einen schweren persönlichen Schaden durch Gefolgsleute von Tom Riddle erlitten haben. Sie könnten einerseits nur Vergütungen entgegen nehmen, jedoch…" Wystania seufzte. "Es sind bereits all diese Optionen vergeben, an andere. Es gibt keinen Todesser, der die Höhe Ihres entstandenen Schaden für Sie und Ihre Familie in Gold und Grundbesitz aufwiegen könnte."

Hermione nickte. "Die angeblich besten Plätze sind also schon vergeben." murmelte sie.

Wystania runzelte die Stirn. Das Wort 'angeblich' passte nicht so ganz in ihre erwartete Antwort der jungen Frau hinein. "Ja, leider." seufzte die Frau mitfühlend und Hermione versuchte dennoch etwas zu lächeln.

Wenn Hermione schon hier in Großbritannien bleiben durfte, dann nur unter einer Bedingung - ihr Kandidat konnte nur einer sein, dem sie einigermaßen vertrauen konnte und dieser Jemand, schien einen brillanten Kopf und die Hingabe zu Büchern mit ihr zuteilen. Also ein paar kleine Gemeinsamkeiten gab es da schon. 'Das müsste reichen.' redete sie sich fleißig ein.

"Da Sie eben berühmt sind, könnte man sich fragen, warum Sie nach dem Tod Ihres Freundes jetzt nicht offen sind für dieses Arrangement. Es sind also mehrere Dinge die Ihnen gewiss gut tun würden, wenn Sie die Eheschließung wählen." bekräftige Eldowney die Entscheidung des Ministeriums und somit ihre eigene.

Hermione nickte abermals. Sie wollte alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. "Wer sind die Kandidaten?" fragte sie monoton.

Die Frau lächelte gütig und gab ihr die Liste. "Lassen Sie sich Zeit…"

Hermione flog geschwind mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen darüber, als lese sie die Liste erst gar nicht richtig. Gerade als Mrs Eldowney eine ihrer Schreibarbeiten aufnehmen wollte, stand die Entscheidung bereits fest.

"Severus Tobias Snape." sagte Hermione prompt.

Die alte Frau hob die Augenbrauen. "Sind Sie sich… da ganz sicher?" fragte sie schrill und ihre Schreibfeder, die sie in ihrer linken Hand hielt, frisch mit Tinte bestückt, hinterließ riesige Tropfen auf der Akte. Einige Sekunden starrte die alte Ministeriumsangestellte und sehr aristokratisch zugeknöpft wirkende Frau das junge Ding einfach nur an, als könne sie die Gedanken der Kleinen ausmachen.

"Ja, das bin ich…" 'und ich möchte endlich all diese Träume nicht mehr haben, nie wieder!' sprach sie im Kopf weiter.

"Sie können auch noch andere vielversprechende Kandidaten in Betracht ziehen." formulierte die alte Dame verkrampft nett und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, ohne dabei auf die blaue Tinten-Fleckenpracht zu schauen, wischte sie das Gekleckse weg.

"Mr Severus Snape! Das ist mein letzter Wunsch!" sagte die junge Frau mit felsenfester Stimme.

"Gut, dann werde ich Sie mit auf seine Liste nehmen. Ihre Formulare dazu können Sie in ein paar Tagen abholen. Persönliche und eigenmächtige Zustellungen an Mr Snape sind nicht möglich, aufgrund der strikten Sicherheit. Nur versiegelte und geprüfte Ministeriumsbriefe sind zugelassen." betonte die alte Eldowney und Hermione ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

oOo

Wystania lehnte sich zurück. Sie selbst war einst eine Slytherin und selbstverständlich reinblütig. Ihr ausgesprochen versiertes Wissen im Bereich standesamtlicher Tätigkeiten und Hochzeitsplanungen der gehobenen Stände der magischen Bevölkerung Europas, hatte ihr diesen leidigen Job eingebracht. Doch war sie sehr überrascht, dass eine Muggelstämmige so fest an einen Namen gebunden schien. An einen, der in Voldemorts Kreisen fast schon als zweite Hand an dessen Seite gehandelt wurde. Das erzählte man sich jedenfalls bei ihr Zuhause.

Sie öffnete die Akte der jungen Frau und blickte mit riesigen Augen auf ein Wort: Gryffindor. 'Du meine Güte, sie ist eine Gryffindor.' Sie legte Snapes Akte daneben. 'Hm, sie kennen sich aus Schulzeiten… Er Lehrer, sie Schülerin… Doch soweit ich von meinem Großneffen weiß… Er hat nur die Slytherins gut behandelt… Seltsam, sehr seltsam.'

Die alte Frau bestellte sich einen heißen frischen Tee und nippte daran. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass diese junge Frau aus einem ganz bestimmten nur an Snape interessiert war und sogar, wenn sie die Möglichkeit noch dazu gehabt hätte, es mit einer Vergütung abzutun, ihn lieber heiraten würde. 'Wenn das mal gut geht. Dummes Ding.' schüttelte sie entrüstet den Kopf.

Später, als sie zu nächtlicher Stunde ihr Büro verschloss, hatte sie zuvor noch einmal kurz auf die vielen Stapel geschaut. Hinter jedem eine Geschichte eines zerstörten Lebens. 'Oder die Zwangsehe zerstört es.' Zum ersten Mal, auch wenn sie Wystania nicht guthieß, dass Reinblüter dazu verdammt wurden, Muggelstämmige oder deren Muggelangehörige zu heiraten, empfand sie dies als seelische Grausamkeit. Vor Antritt dieses Jobs hatte sie es nur als Pflicht angesehen, ihre Aufgabe gewissenhaft und zufriedenstellend zu erfüllen. Jetzt, jedes Mal, wenn ein Muggel durch ihre Tür kam, sie von den Lebensumständen der zur Heirat verpflichteten Personen erfuhr, heimelten persönliche Ansichten und Einstellungen mit hinein; heute besonders aufgeweckt durch eine muggelstämmige Gryffindor. Sie schüttelte seufzend ihren Kopf.

Wystania Eldowney selbst hatte einen anderen Reinblüter geheiratet und dennoch stand es ihr damals frei zu entscheiden, ob sie ihn auch wirklich wollte. Wäre sie damals nicht in ihn verliebt gewesen, hätte sie niemals Levitus heiraten können. Sie war damals schon sehr selbstbestimmend gewesen und heute käme - trotz dieses Gesetzes - auch keine andere Heirat für sie in den Sinn. 'Was ist der Grund der Kleinen?' grübelte sie, ihr Büro mittlerweile verschlossen, den Gang entlanggehend. 'Ich sollte mal wieder alte Freundinnen treffen. Lange habe ich sie schon nicht mehr gesehen. Wie es Ihnen wohl geht?'


	2. Zeit des Erinnerns

Hallo! Wow, dass die Stry sogleich Anklang findet...

Hi Padme.G,  
Wow eine weitere Leserin ist zurück! Die Idee hatte ich schon lange und als ich den Fetzen 'Idee' wieder ausgegraben habe, sprudelte es im Kopf los. Keine zwei Wochen und sie war fertig geschrieben. Die Kurzsichtigkeit Harrys hat weitaus tiefere Gründe. Wie immer ist Harry bei mir ein engstirniger und sehr, sehr kurzsichtiger Bursche.

Hallo Mistmaus,  
ich selbst habe gerade zum Zeitpunkt der Idee eine Story gelesen, wo es um ein solches Gesetz ging. Doch fand ich sie nicht begründet genug, irgendwie kindisch zusammengewürfelt. Bei mir ist es eben gerade der Ausnahmezustand (kommt der Ausrufung eines Notstandes gleich), dass Voldemorts Krieg die britische magische Bevölkerung an den Rand der Ausrottung gebracht hat und so die bittere Pille "Heiratsgesetze" in mehreren Varianten zum Vorschein bringt: Bevölkerungswachstum schaffen, Todesser integrieren. Die magische Bevölkerung greift da jedoch zu eben dieser drastischen (ausweglosen) Methode. Das könnte man niemals mit der Muggelwelt verbinden, wenngleich es da auch heute noch in der unsrigen Welt genug Stigmen gibt: arrangierte Ehen usw. Also, es wird noch tiefgründiger und andere finden darin vllt sogar Vorteile für sich. Habe viel über das Thema gegrübelt, wie ich es besser rüberbringe. Vllt ist es mir zumindest ansatzweise gelungen. Ist ein schwieriges Thema, finde ich.

Hi lufa,  
ja Gesetzestexte sind immer staubtrocken. ;))) Die Beweggründe sind hier das Ausschlaggebende!!! Und weil du so ne treue Leseeule bist und ich mich doch gern breit schlagen lasse, gibt es bis Sonntag jeden Abend ein neues Kapitel. So lange habe ich noch Freizeit. Danach geht die Arbeit wieder und der Rest des Leebens wieder los!

Viel Spaß!

_CU Nocti._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 2. Zeit des Erinnerns ---

_im Juli 1998_

Hermione schreckte panisch hoch. Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett. Ihr Nachthemd klebte an ihr, die Stirn feucht, Strähnen ihres wild gelockten Haares wirkten stumpf und zerzaust. Hinter ihren Schläfen hämmerte der Schmerz, der direkt aus den Tiefen ihres Herzens empor pulsierte und sich in ihr Gedächtnis brannte. In ihren geröteten Augen sah man, dass die Schmerzen dieser Albträume bis auf ihre Seele wie ätzende Säure tropften und sich diese darunter stumm schreiend hin und her wand.

Ihr wurde schlecht und schwindlig zugleich. Taumelnd erhob sie sich, stürmte dann wie vom Zauberstabblitz getroffen aus dem Raum - hoffend, dass ihre zittrigen und geschwächten Beine sie trugen, in denen kein Gefühl zu spüren war -, glitt schlitternd den Flur entlang, stieß die Badezimmertür auf und brach vor der Toilette zu einem röchelnden Häufchen Elend bitter zusammen. Die Dunkelheit holte sie wieder ein - die Erinnerungen schwanden, der Schmerz betäubte die restlichen Sinne. 'Warum nur diese Augen… warum nur…?' flehte sie verzweifelt und nichts verstehend.

oOo

"Mädchen, was macht du da?" fragte ihr Vater besorgt und hob sie beklemmt auf seine Arme.

Er fühlte wie zittrig sie war, wie gebrechlich sie wirkte und hatte einen verlorenen Blick aufgesetzt. Ihre Mutter kam im braunrosa farbigen Morgenrock aus dem Schlafzimmer geeilt, erblickte ihre schweißgebadete Tochter, die große gerötete Narbe, die sich an ihrer Hand über den Arm bis zur Schulter hinauf züngelte und etwas eiternd aufgebrochen war. Hermiones Arm hing schlaff herunter.

Mrs Granger konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Hermione, sofort wieder ins Bett mit dir." flüsterte sie heißer, aber kalt.

Ihr Vater nickte brummend und trug Hermione in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Als er zurück kam, sah er seine Frau an die Wand gelehnt und hatte ihm den Rücken zukehrend. Sie zitterte und stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, die sie versuchte mit aller Macht vor ihrem Mann zu verbergen.

Er nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. "Pscht…" seufzte er. Er wusste nicht, wie er helfen konnte, außer einfach nur da zu sein.

"Ich werde ihr einen Beruhigungstee kochen." nuschelte sie und entfloh der ungewollten Nähe und Schwäche in die Küche.

"Koche für uns alle einen, auch für dich, mein Schatz." sagte er.

Sie nickte schniefend.

Mr Granger lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Wand. 'Zwei Monate ist es her und alles…' Es erstickte ihn. Es tat einfach nur weh. Als er noch einmal auf seine Tochter blickte, wie sie zusammengerollt auf der Seite sah, fühlte er nichts. Hermione war nicht mehr das kleine fröhliche Mädchen, dass tausende von Fragen im Kopf und abertausende Antworten in ihren Büchern hatte, die sie einst wissbegierig verschlungen hatte. Hier lag eine junge Frau, die naiv gewesen war, der Magie zu vertrauen. Die selbst zu Dingen fähig war, die ihm eine beißende Übelkeit in seiner Kehle bescherten. Die tiefe Trauer, die er dabei niederdrückte - jene leere, die es bei ihm war - hing an der Vergangenheit. Er klammerte an etwas, dass nicht mehr sein würde, nie mehr.

oOo

Am Küchentisch sitzend, hingen beide Grangers ihren schweren Gedanken nach.

"Wir hätten vielleicht, als es mit diesem Lord-Magier zu viel wurde, sie von der Schule nehmen sollen. Sie ist völlig kaputt, zerstört durch den Wahnsinn eines Irren. Ihre Schreie, die Albträume, unser ganzen Leben…" brummte er verbittert.

"Ja, das ist sie." sinnierte ihre Mutter und hatte verheulte Augen. Mrs Granger stand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. "Du musst deine Medizin nehmen, Peter." sagte sie leise und er winkte ab.

"Wenn wir sie doch nur davon überzeugen könnten, dass diese Magie ihr einfach nicht gut tut. Sie braucht eine andere Umgebung und wir, wir nicht minder. Sie braucht Abstand, sollte eine Weile weg von hier. Die Magier kommen auch ohne sie klar. Was nützt es eine Heldin zu sein und gefeiert zu werden, wenn die Seele blutet und ihr Körper… Die haben doch alle gar keine Ahnung." brummelte er vor sich hin und brachte die Gedanken vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit über Hermiones Situation kaum zu Ende.

oOo

Als Hermione ihre Eltern aus Australien zurück geholt hatte, glaubte man, alle noch gefährlichen und freilaufenden Todesser gefangen zu haben und der angeblich kleine und schwache Rest dunkler Magier habe sich bereits ins Ausland abgesetzt. Eine kleine versprengte Gruppe, unauffällig und wohl erst in den letzten Wochen der Herrschaft Voldemorts rekrutiert, hatte Hermiones Fährte aufgenommen und ihren Eltern zu Hause aufgelauert. Ihr Vater hätte beinahe sein Bein verloren, ihre Mutter hatte Verbrennungen dritten Grades auf der Brust gehabt.

Hermione war geschockt gewesen. Sie glaubte ihre Eltern in Sicherheit zurück gebracht zu haben und da liefen sie ein paar verrückten Schwarzmagiern direkt in die Arme. Seither tat Hermione aus Scham und Schuld heraus einfach alles für ihre Eltern und vergaß dabei völlig, dass auch sie im Krieg schwer gelitten hatte und ihre eigenen Erinnerungen und Träume nicht verstand, die sie quälten. Sie wollte doch einfach nur, dass nach den Kriegswirren, alles wieder ein bisschen besser wurde.

oOo

"Weißt du was. Australien war gar nicht mal so schlecht." gab Mr Granger an.

"Meinst du, wir sollten…?" klang seine Frau eher beschämt, so zu denken.

"Ja, es ist besser. Seit dieser Harry Potter da war, ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Sie schreit im Schlaf 'Stirb nicht!' und… Wir sollten Mione von diesen Leuten fern halten. Die können auch allein ihre Welt aufbauen. Wozu haben sie schließlich mächtige Magie. Unsere Tochter braucht Ruhe. Sie wird es uns eines Tages danken, mein Schatz. Es ist nur zu ihrem Besten." Ihr Vater erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran, wie er seine Tochter Nacht für Nacht wimmern und schluchzen hörte und gepaart mit den Bildern, wozu diese Menschen mit ihren kleinen hölzernen Dingern in der Lage waren, lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte es bei seiner eigenen Tochter ja selbst miterlebt und ab da hatte er festgestellt, dass seine Tochter sich in nur wenigen Monaten zu einem Menschen entwickelt hatte, vor dem er Angst haben konnte. Sein Bein schmerzte und er verzog das Gesicht.

"Sollten wir nicht lieber versuchen… nun ja, eine Therapie vielleicht?" heulte Mrs Granger leise.

Peter seufzte. "Rosalind, was willst du denen denn erzählen? Alles über die magische Welt? Sie würden Mione als Freak abstempeln."

"Aber vielleicht helfen die magischen Ärzte." versuchte sie eine andere Lösung zu finden.

Peter blickte seiner Frau tief in die Augen.

"Das allein bringt alles wieder in Ordnung? Einfach einen Trank einnehmen und schon ist die Welt wieder ok?" Er rieb sich mit einer Hand die Schulter. "Rosalind, dann kannst du genauso gut verlangen, dass sie Drogen nimmt. Das ist keine Lösung."

Rosalind schluchzte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Peters Brust. "Ich möchte meine kleine Tochter wieder zurück."

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß. Nur leider hat sie uns ja fortgeschickt gehabt, uns keine Chance gegeben, für sie da zu sein." flüsterte er gebrochen und der Schmerz saß tief.

oOo

Mione wachte auf und sehnte sich sogleich danach, nie wieder einzuschlafen. Immer wieder träumte sie von ihm und schrie 'Stirb nicht!' aus sich heraus, als würde ihre Seele verbrennen, obwohl sie schon längst glaubte, dass sie gar nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte überhaupt noch etwas aus sich heraus zu brüllen. Doch die anklagenden Schreie ihrer Seele kannten kein Erbarmen. Jede Nacht quälten sie Hermione, sie immer dann heimsuchend, wenn sie erschöpft - vom langen Ausharren ihre Müdigkeit zu bekämpfen -, matt und ausgelaugt in ihre dunkle Traumwelt fiel.

Wie immer war ihr Pyjama klatschnass. Sie fror augenblicklich und hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ihr tat der Kopf weh, ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich wie die einer alten Frau an. Das Licht, dass durch das offene Fenster flutete, brachte ihr noch mehr stechende Kopfschmerzen ein. Die Wärme der Mittagssonne erreichte sie nicht. Finster und mit leeren Augen schaute sie ins Nichts und schlang die Arme um sich, als könnte sie ihre nackte, frierende Seele schützen. Doch was nutzte dieser Schutz, wenn das Übel tief in dieser schlummerte und aus dem Dunkel empor kroch, sobald sie die Augen schloss. Sie fühlte sich gefangen genommen von ihren eigenen Ängsten und schürte diese zu großen züngelnden Flammen, die auf ihrer Seele brannten. 'Es muss ein Ende haben… es muss…!' wimmerte sie sich selbst wiegend. 'Warum nur diese Augen…? Warum nicht er? Warum… nur… ER!'

oOo

Als Hermione endlich mühsam und gequält das Badezimmer verließ, warteten ihre Eltern bereits mit dem Mittagessen auf sie.

"Schon wieder so spät?" gab Hermione leise an, als sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Küchenuhr warf. Sie hatte bereits einige Wochen kaum noch ein Zeitgefühl.

"Ja, mein Kind." sagte ihre Mutter, gab ihr einen mechanisch einstudierten sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich, sie kaum anblickend.

"Hermione, wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen." fing ihr Vater an, noch bevor er das Essen angerührt hatte.

Hermione ahnte, dass es mit ihren Albträumen zusammenhängen musste. "Ja?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Australien war die letzten Monate unser Zuhause und wir möchten dass es auch in Zukunft wieder so ist." gab er an. "Aber warum?" fragte sie und starrte ihren Vater verwirrt an.

Da hatte sie so viele Weissagungskristalle ins Rollen gebracht, dass ihre Eltern - die einfach alles für sie bedeuteten und gerade jetzt für sie irgendwie wichtig waren - wieder hier sein konnten, hatte sechs Wochen lang tagtäglich an ihren Krankenbetten gesessen, sich um alles gekümmert, ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zurückgestellt und nun wollten sie wieder fort - für immer? Ihre Gemeinschaftspraxis aufgeben, Freunde zurücklassen, alles aufgeben?

"Nun, deine Mutter und ich denken, dass es das Beste für uns alle ist." fügte er entschlossen an.

"Du meinst mich damit, nicht wahr?" klang sie barsch.

"Ja, auch." flüsterte ihre Mutter leise.

"Aber warum? Wisst ihr wie schwer es mir damals gefallen ist euch überhaupt dorthin zu bringen, eure Gedächtnisse zu löschen?" wurde Hermione lauter.

Ihr Vater wurde wütend. "Das haben wir schon besprochen Fräulein und wir sehen darüber hinweg, dass du uns unserer Identität beraubt hast, OHNE ZU FRAGEN!" wies er sie streng zurecht.

Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Das kann es doch nicht wirklich sein, oder? Warum auf einmal…? Wir können wieder von vorn anfangen… ganz von vorn… Ihr habt doch noch Erinnerungen, eure Freunde… eure Praxis… mich." schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf und ihr kullerten die Tränen, ihrer vor Aufregung erröteten Wangen, hinab. Das 'Mich' hatte sie nur noch geflüstert.

"Hermione, das ist beschlossene Sache. Wir verlassen das Land, alle gemeinsam." sprach es jetzt auch ihre Mutter aus und funkelte ihre engstirnige Tochter zornig an.

Doch Hermione wollte es nicht fassen. "Ich gehe nicht mit nach Australien. Ich bin eine Hexe und ich…"

"Siehst du denn nicht, was sie dir angetan haben, Kind? Hexe? Schau, was Magie nicht alles bewirken kann. Sei lieber ein Mensch. Deine angeblichen Freunde… Wo sind sie denn jetzt? Schau was sie aus dir gemacht haben. So etwas tun Freunde nicht und du?" Er holte ganz tief Luft. "Du tötest!" war ihr Vater lauter geworden, dabei aufgestanden und hatte dabei über den Tisch gespuckt.

"Und auch uns…" gab ihre Mutter leise hinzu, da sie nicht den Schneid hatte, diesen Kampf mit ihrer Tochter auszufechten. Sie drehte den Kopf weg.

Mr Granger schien verzweifelt, wollte seine Tochter vor Unheil bewahren oder zumindest noch vor Weiterem und seiner Tochter fiel nichts anderes ein, als erneut in ihr Unheil zu rennen, sogar mit offenen Armen, wie ihm schien.

Er knallte ihr den Tagespropheten vor den Teller. "Schau, was deine liebe Gemeinschaft vor hat. Jeden Tag kommt dieses Blatt hier herein geflattert und schau, was sie vorhaben! Mittelalter, Sklaverei, Menschenhandel!" brach es aus ihm schnaubend heraus.

"Zwangsehe mit einem dieser Verbrecher! Kannst du dir denn nicht vorstellen, was das für eine so junge unerfahrene Frau wie dich bedeutet?" schluckte ihre Mutter und drehte den Kopf weg. Sie kämpfte mühsam ihre Tränen weg und hatte ihre rechte Hand in das Tischtuch gekrallt.

Mione blickte auf ihre Hände im Schoß. Sie nahm die bittere und erschütternde Standpauke wie ein Rauschen wahr und sie begann emotional zu frieren. "Wenn das so ist, könnt ihr meinetwegen auswandern. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, HIER SIND MEINE FREUNDE - auch wenn nicht viele mehr leben, aber ich bleibe! …Und ja, ich bin eine Hexe! Und es war Krieg!" sagte sie in einem seltenen leisen, aber schneidenden Ton.

Die Luft war mit Endgültigkeit versetzt und setzte sich auf die Gesichter ihrer Eltern, deren Mimik augenblicklich versteinerte.

Hermione stand entschlossen und harsch auf.

"So einfach ist das nicht mein Kind! In deiner Welt mag man dich für das Töten anderer noch feiern, aber nicht in diesem Haus!" bellte ihr Vater, war selbst aufgesprungen, so dass sein Stuhl laut polternd umkippte. "Du kommst mit uns, weg von diesen Bastarden!"

"Nein!" brüllte sie zurück. Aus Hermione schoss ihr aufkeimender Zorn brachial heraus. "Ihr wollt weg? Dann geht! Ich bin in der Muggel- und in der Magierwelt erwachsen, egal für wie unerfahren ihr mich haltet. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich möchte und ich habe bereits einen Antrag auf Wiederholung meines Schuljahres gestellt, habe jahrelang hart für die guten Noten gearbeitet, habe geholfen, dass dieses Land von einem Übel befreit wurde und habe vor, hier Karriere zu machen. Ich werde die Schule in Hogwarts beenden und… ICH WERDE HEIRATEN!" Sie knallte die Küchentür mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Donnern hinter sich zu, so dass diese aufgrund ihres Zornes wie angesengt vor sich hin dampfte.

oOo

Ihre Eltern waren fassungslos verzweifelt. Ihre Mutter heulte endgültig lauthals los, ihrem Vater war seine Zornesröte komplett aus dem Gesicht gewichen und sackte auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

"Wir haben sie verloren, Peter." wimmerte die Mutter und rannte ins Schlafzimmer.

"Willst du mit ansehen, wie sie sich in die Phantasie dieser gefährlichen Welt begibt? Warum hatte sie uns wohl das Gedächtnis gelöscht? Doch nicht, um uns vor Gefahren zu bewahren, Rosalind. Und sie würde es wieder tun und wieder ohne zu fragen." versuchte er die Entscheidung als Oberhaupt dieser Familie vor ihr und sich selbst zu rechtfertigen.

Er ging ihr hinterher, blieb in der Tür stehen, blickte auf seine Frau, als würde sie Hochverrat begehen.

Sie schluchzte auf. "Hermione ist immer noch unsere Tochter." verteidigte sie ihre Schwäche.

Er war auf sie zugegangen und kniete sich vor ihr hin, nahm ihre Hände in seine. "Du hast es genauso gut wie ich gesehen, dass sie durch den Krieg selbst zu einem dieser Freaks geworden ist." murmelte er.

"Doch es war doch anfangs alles so gut, so schön - all die Magie. Sie ging förmlich darin auf." wollte sie nicht glauben, dass ihre Tochter sich verändert hatte.

"Sie ist nicht mehr diese kleine wissbegierige Mione, die wir einst aufgezogen haben. Selten ist sie bei uns gewesen und hat kaum noch Bezug zu unserer Welt. Und das sie in dieser anderen aufgeht, hat sich bei ihr leider zum Negativen entwickelt. Schau sie dir an, wie sie sogar ihre Taten vor uns verteidigt. Sie hätte nicht so weit gehen dürfen. Niemals!" manifestierte er seinen Standpunkt.

"Ja, ich weiß." merkte sie, wie sie ihre eigene Tochter aufgab und nur noch mehr heulte.

"Die Flüche", der Vater stockte, weil er sich schmerzlich an das Grauen des Angriffes erinnerte, "hast du gesehen, was sie mit ihnen gemacht hat? Hast du es gesehen? Und was uns diese Menschen angetan haben? Und von wegen Magie und Zauber - ich werde ein Leben lang Schmerzen haben und du…" Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Du traust dich nicht mehr, dich mir zu zeigen…" Ihm versagte die Stimme und er kämpfte nur schwer seine Tränen weg, die versuchten sich einen Weg auf sein enttäuschtes Gesicht zu bahnen.

Mrs Granger drehte den Kopf weg. Ihr liefen die Tränen stumm die Wangen hinab.

Er seufzte und stand auf, gab ihr einen Kuss ins Haar. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals akzeptieren kann, dass ich… dass unsere Tochter", und das Wort Tochter fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, "eine Mörderin ist." Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und wollte mit seinem Schmerz allein sein.

Rosalind Granger stand auf, ging ins Bad und entblößte ihre Brust. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Die Narben waren schrecklich und hatten ihr gesamtes Dekolleté sowie die Brust in ein grausiges Bild aus Furchen, Unförmigkeit und rotbraunem Gewebe verwandelt. Ein Heiler des St Mungos war bei ihnen im Muggel-Krankenhaus gewesen und hatte sich die Verletzungen von ihr und Peter angesehen. Doch seufzte der Magier-Arzt nur. Die dunklen Flüche hinterließen leider Narben, die selbst er nicht mehr heilen konnte. Narben die sehr tief gingen - bis in die Seele hinein.

Es fröstelte ihr, als sie - sich erinnernd - den Blick ihrer Tochter gesehen hatte, wie diese einen der Todesser ohne ein Gefühl in den Augen und mit starrem Gesicht einfach tötete. "Das ist nicht meine Tochter." sagte sie, schaute in ihr eigenes leblos wirkendes Gesicht und schloss gefasst wieder ihre Bluse.

Hermione klackte leise ihre Zimmertür ins Schloss, nachdem sie durch den Spalt hindurch quer über den Flur ins offene Badezimmer gesehen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, starrte die Wand an und vergoss trockene Tränen. Sie hatte sie doch nur retten wollen und der Dank war Abneigung, tiefe unverständliche Abneigung. 'Mörderin… Freak… Nicht meine Tochter!' In ihrer Schläfe hämmerte ein betäubender Schmerz.

In diesem Moment erstarb jedes Gefühl eines Verständnisses für ihre Eltern und deren Einstellung zur magischen Welt. Sie wollte und konnte nicht länger mit Menschen unter einem Dach leben, die sie als ein herzloses Scheusal betrachteten. Hermione Jean Granger - einst Tochter von Peter Jeffrey Granger und Rosalind Kathlyn Granger - fasste einen Entschluss; unumstößlich, für sich ganz persönlich und allein.

oOo

Hermione blickte in den Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Das was sie sah, gefiel ihr nicht, außer dass ein tiefer Zorn in ihren Augen lungerte. Sie hatte über all die Jahre mithilfe ihrer Eltern ein wenig Geld gespart. Da ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren, hatten sie immer etwas mehr Geld als die meisten anderen. Genug, um für Hermiones Ausbildung in der Schule Rücklagen zu bilden. Für ein Studium gab es mit Sicherheit weitere Reserven. Doch darüber hatten sie noch nicht gesprochen. Mit zwei Koffern und einem Rucksack bepackt verließ sie Punkt Mitternacht heimlich das Haus. Sie hatte ihren Eltern einen Brief hinterlassen - dass sie nicht darauf hoffen sollten, dass sie wiederkommen möge - und war von da an einfach und für immer als dem Leben ihrer Eltern verschwunden.

Tränen überströmt kam sie im magischen Viertel Londons an. In Gringotts - Großbritanniens einziger Zaubererbank und von Kobolden streng verwaltet - wies Hermione einen Sachbearbeiter an, ihr Muggel-Sparkonto komplett in ihr Gringotts-Verlies einfließen zu lassen und das Muggel-Konto dann komplett aufzulösen. Immerhin waren es fast zweitausend Galleonen, die Hermione frei zur Verfügung standen. Das restliche Geld musste im Familienfond sein und den rührte sie nicht an. Der gehörte zwar auch zu einem Drittel ihr, aber so kleinlich war sie nicht. Als Hexe konnte man sich eher durch die Welt schlagen als ein Muggel.

Ein wenig irrte Hermione durch die Straßen dies magischen und wie ausgestorben wirkenden magischen Viertels. Viele Geschäfte waren leer, entweder weil die Inhaber ausgewandert oder dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen waren. Als ihre Arme länger und die Beine schwerer wurden, suchte sie sich eine Bleibe. Der alte Wirt Tom des 'Tropfenden Kessels' empfing sie mit Freuden, denn viele Gäste gab es ja nicht mehr und müde fiel sie auf die alte modrige Matratze in ihrem kleinen heruntergekommenen Zimmer.

Der Schlaf war unruhig und wieder verfolgten sie diese Augen und wieder spotteten sie ihr und wieder flehten sie sie an und wieder…

Hinzu kamen Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit, als sie noch fröhlich und Ende August immer mit ihren Eltern die neuen Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse kaufte. Vor Beginn des dritten Schuljahres - nachdem sie sich nach einem Haustier umgesehen hatte, den außergewöhnlichen Krummbein zum ersten Mal aus seinem Käfig gelassen hatte und dieser um die nächste Ecke gedüst war, sie empört hinterher - hatte sie Snape gesehen. Er war in die Apotheke gegangen und warum sie ihm damals dorthin folgte, als sei sie von einem Magneten angezogen worden, verstand sie bis heute nicht.

Er hatte einige Bestellungen aufgegeben, die er abholen wollte und als sie an einem Regal stehend aufblickte, hatte er sie im Spiegel eines Glases die gesamte Zeit beobachtet.

Sie wollte ihn grüßen, doch er ging zum Tresen und plötzlich lugte ihr plattgesichtiger Kater hinter diesem vor, zwinkerte ihr zu und strich Snape um die Beine.

"Ist das Ihrer?" sagte Snape kalt.

"Nein, Sir." meinte der Apotheker eingeschüchtert wirkend.

Snape schnaubte leise.

Hermione hatte sich hingehockt und flüsterte. "Krummbein, komm her du dummer Kater."

Als sie aufblickte, hatte Snape sie wieder durch ein Glas hindurch beobachtet. Er schien seine Augen überall zu haben. Er blickte zu dem rotgetigerten Wesen hinunter, hob ihn hoch und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, während der Apotheker einige Zutaten fein säuberlich abwog und sorgfältig verpackte. Krummbein schnurrte plötzlich so laut, dass er sogar den im Sekundentakt klackenden Zeiger der dicken Standuhr im Verkaufsraum übertönte. Hermione schluckte. Snape strich ihm übers Fell und setzte ihn wieder ab. Der Kater flitzte sofort zu seinem Frauchen hinüber und mauzte aufgeregt, immer wieder auf seinen vorderen Pfötchen hin und her tretend.

,Der Professor bezahlte und als er zur Tür schritt. nickte er ihr - mit einem für ihn absolut freundlichen und dennoch neutralen Blick - nur zu. Sie lächelte nickend zurück und bemerkte wie einer seiner Mundwinkel kurz einen kleinen Millimeter nach oben huschte und seine Augen ein kleines Glitzern hatten. Kein Wort hatten sie miteinander gewechselt. Es war das seltsamste Erlebnis, dass Hermione je mit diesem Menschen gehabt hatte. Seine Augen von damals hatten sie gut drei Wochen des ersten Schuljahres verfolgt. Dann war der Spuk plötzlich vorüber.

Und erst, als sie glaubte in seine toten Augen zu sehen, er in dieser Hütte lag, da erinnerte sie sich wieder an diesen Moment und so stand es fest: Severus Snape sollte leben und sie musste einfach alles versuchen was ihr möglich war, dass er es schaffte - wenn es denn noch nicht zu spät war - und sie hatte Recht.

In völliger Panik über diese Augen erwachte sie. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum nur er, warum nur? Sie dachte sich selbst dazu zwingend krampfhaft an Ron und außer abgrundtiefer Leere war da nichts und diese Erkenntnis tat so weh. Immer wieder hoffte sie, dass es aufhören mochte, sie endlich wieder zu Verstand käme. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 'Vielleicht beendet die Ehe es.' hoffte sie und plante ihre Zukunft.

oOo

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf das Kopfsteinpflaster, kaum ein Mensch war auf der Straße zu sehen. Es wirkte wie eine Geisterstadt und dennoch begab sich Hermione auf direktem Wege zum Ministerium. Sie wollte Großbritannien nicht verlassen und hatte mit dem Zerwürfnis ihrer Eltern und ihren Albträumen einen festen Entschluss gefasst: Sie würde - neben ihrem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts - heiraten und alles daran setzen, endgültig Fuß in der Zaubereigemeinschaft zu fassen und beim mühsamen Wiederaufbau helfen. All die Opfer sollten nicht für umsonst gewesen sein. Hermione Jean Granger kneift nicht, flieht nicht: sie kämpft!

oOo

Kingsley lächelte mild. "Schön, dass du wieder hier bist, Hermione. Ich hatte ja bereits vermutet, dass du persönlich die offiziellen Formulare für einen Antrag abholen wirst." Hermione nickte. "Du hattest mir ja auch persönlich die Liste der Kandidaten vorbei gebracht. Mrs Eldowney hat sie mir natürlich auch noch einmal gegeben. Ich habe bereits vor drei Tagen meinen Namen bei ihr aufgegeben, dass ich einer Eheschließung nichts entgegenzusetzen habe und so getan, als wüsste ich nicht, wer mich auf der Liste erwarten würde." gestand sie ihm.

"Du weißt, dass…", seufzte er und wusste innerlich, dass sie nur für einen Mann bereit war, die Ehe einzugehen. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht eine Sonderstellung geben kann. Bei Harry ist es anders. Er war der, der Voldemort tötete. Doch, mit so vielen Mitgliedern des Wizengamots ich auch gesprochen habe, keine Chance… Der Vorfall mit deinen Eltern und auch dein Mitwirken in diesem Zusammenhang schließt das Sonderrecht aus." beteuerte er leise.

"Ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Doch wenn ich als gutes Beispiel vorangehen möchte, so kann ich mich nicht hinter meinem Heldenstatus verkriechen. Ich verstehe das, Kingsley." zeigte sie für Kingsley eine erstaunliche Nüchternheit. "Zudem… Ron ist eh nicht mehr da." murmelte sie hinzu.

Dass es noch ganz andere Gründe gab, wollte sie weder ansprechen, noch sich selbst eingestehen. Es sollte ihr großes Geheimnis bleiben.

"Wie geht es deinen Eltern?" fragte er sanft.

"Wieder gut. Die Heiler aus dem St Mungos haben die Medizin recht Muggel-artig aussehen lassen. In einem normalen Krankenhaus wären sie nie so schnell genesen, geschweige denn wieder so gesund geworden." ratterte Hermione herunter.

Kingsley nickte mitfühlend. "Ja, es ist das Mindeste was wir tun konnten und es freut mich, dass sie wohl auf sind. Bestelle ihnen bitte meine herzlichsten Grüße." Hermiones Lächeln wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen und Shaklebolt schien zu ahnen, dass zwischen ihren Eltern nicht mehr alles so war, wie einst. Dennoch ließ er sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken.

Kingsley Shaklebolt stand auf, ging zur Tür, machte diese kurz auf, um seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch seiner Sekretärin zu richten und es flatterte ihm ein Pergament in die Hand. "Hier dein offizieller Antrag, überlege dir gut, ob du ihn wirklich so unterschreiben möchtest. Der Name des Kandidaten auf dem Pergament kann nicht mehr geändert werden."

Hermione nahm, ohne einen Blick auf das Papier zu werfen, die Rolle entgegen und blickte zu dem großen Zauberer auf, der gütig auf sie herab schaute.

Er legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du gehst deinen Weg, ganz bestimmt."

"Danke, Kingsley." und sie war aus seinem Büro verschwunden.


	3. Zeit des Erwachens

So... der Abend naht und somit ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

Hallo ,

Danke für dein ausführliches Kommi. Vieles wird erst nach und nach in der Story aufgeklärt. Ist bei mir leider immer so. Bei mir laufen Handlungen nebeneinher und nicht immer alles am Bindfaden aufgereiht.  
Daher hier noch mal für alle, die vllt noch Fragen dazu haben. Duralis-Gesetz: Allgemeingültig für alle, dass wenn möglich Magier (unbescholtene) Muggelstämmige heiraten. Bei Voldemord-Anhängern, die nicht gemordet haben gilt lex talionis (= Entschädigung in finanzieller Hinsicht). Bei Todessern, die mordeten, sollte mittels eines Rehabilitations- und Resozialisierungsprozesses durch eine Heirat mit einem Geschädigten (auch Dritte) die Integration die magische Gesellschaft vorgenommen werden. Weigerungen ziehen eine Beugehaft auf Lebenszeit nach sich. (Dieser Punkt kam wohl nicht ganz genau rüber). Opfer können sich dem auch verweigern, indem sie auswandern. Alle anderen Bürger auch. Aber... in diesem Kapitel wird 'fast' alles dazu behandelt. Warum Hermione Snape nahm, wenn er noch ihm Koma lag? Nun, er lebt. Diese Tatsache genügt. Und wenn er erst in drei Jahren aufgewacht wäre, dann hätte das ganze in drei Jahren stattgefunden. Da haben es Magier wohl nicht so sehr mit der Zeit.  
Hermione musste ausgeschlossen werden, weil mit dem Angriff auf ihre Eltern sie nicht nur Heldin, sondern auch Opfer geworden ist. Hätte sie ihre Eltern erst einige Wochen später zurück geholt, wäre das nicht passiert. Doch so stehen Heldin vs. Opfer da und Mione hat ja in der Story selbst gesagt, dass sie mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen möchte. Die wahren Beweggründe liegen viel tiefer. Manches wird erst in Kapitel (lass mich schauen...) 18, 21 +22 aufgeklärt werden. Zudem muss man bei manch unscheinbaren Satz aufpassen, dass dieser nicht doch noch gewichtige Ausmaße annimmt.  
Da heute Kingsley im Kapitel auftaucht und Snape... nun ja. Ich habe die Situation genutzt, damit auch der Leser aufgeklärt wird. Also, einfach lesen. Zudem ist die Story schon so lange fertig. Ich schraub da ungern nachträglich noch dran rum. Für mich sieht die Story rund aus. Falls aber jemandem was auffällt, wenn da was Plot-mäßig überhaupt nicht aufgeht einfach schreiben. Manchmal überliest man seine eigenen Fehler selbst nach Monaten noch.

Hi Yuri10,  
und schwups gibt es auch ein Neues. Viel Spaß und es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt.

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 3. Zeit des Erwachens ---

_im Juli 1998_

Komisches Gemurmel dröhnte blechern in seinem Kopf. Er fragte sich, woher diese Stimmen in seinem Traum nur herkamen und seine Neugierde war geweckt. Er versuchte die Wortphrasen zu erfassen, konzentrierte sich mehr und mehr darauf, bis er merkte, dass ihm sein großer Onkel juckte.

'Verdammt!' bellte er sich an und wollte sich aufrichten.

Doch leider war sein Körper entweder nicht existent oder schien magisch gefesselt zu sein. Er zwang sich also dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen, erst einmal seine Umgebung zu betrachten und diese anderen Augen zu vergessen. Er glaubte in einem Permanent-Traum gefangen gewesen zu sein und wollte nur noch raus da. Wie, war ihm egal. Es war wie eine Zeitschleife, die sich immer wieder wiederholte, ihn verfolgte, ihn innerlich auffraß und er dem endlich entfliehen. Die einzige Flucht schien da ins Leben zurück zu kehren. Dorthin, wo er sein Bewusstsein besser kontrollieren konnte, Herr der Lage war.

Die Träume, die er hatte, waren von Illusionen durchtränkt, die ihm jede Minute kostbare Energie kosteten, die er nicht hatte. Gleichzeitig vermochten gerade diese Augen es, dass er seine nicht für immer schloss. Der teuflische Kreislauf war ein Martyrium. Er stand längst vergessene Ängste erneut aus. Ängste, die er viele Jahre so tief in sich verbarrikadiert hatte, dass es geradezu einer Einverleibung dieser gleich kam, und er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie diese Phantasmen ein Teil seines unausstehlichen Charakters geworden waren.

Doch nun sollte damit Schluss sein. Er wollte wieder die Kontrolle über sich zurück bekommen. Das Jucken im Zeh wurde stärker und er klammerte sich an diesen physischen Reiz, als katapultiere es ihn aus seinem tiefen Traummeer hinaus an die Oberfläche, wo er endlich wieder den Himmel und den Horizont der Realität erblicken konnte.

oOo

"Du meine Güte, Heiler Kilgore. Ich glaube… Er bewegt seine Füße…" stotterte eine aufgebrachte Medi-Hexe vor sich hin.

"Ja, in der Tat." murmelte Cassius Kilgore leise und blickte den dünnen, hageren Mann vor sich an.

Der alte Heiler war aus seinem Ruhestand gerufen worden, nachdem das St Mungos überfüllt war von Verletzten aus dem Kampf und den eigenen Verlusten kaum noch den Betrieb aufrecht halten konnte. Einst war er der Leiter dieses Krankenhauses gewesen. Heute half er hier und da aus und tat im Prinzip das, wofür er mit seiner Berufsehre sein gesamtes Leben gestanden hatte: Menschen retten und gesunden zu lassen.

Er führte seinen Zauberstab über den dünnen Körper und nickte brummelnd. "Nun, er befindet sich in der Aufwachphase. Geben sie Medi-Zauberer Cosmic Crawfurd Bescheid, dass er es dem Ministerium melden soll."

Die junge Frau nickte und huschte sofort hinaus.

"Geduld mein Junge, Sie werden schon wieder. Nur warum Sie ihr halbes Gedächtnis beinahe aufgegeben haben… Sie wären fast wie unser Musterknabe Lockhart geworden." flüsterte der Heiler und blickte immer noch gespannt auf den Mann, der nach und nach einem aktiveren Leben wieder ein Stück näher kam.

Irgendwie tat es ihm Leid, dass man in Abwesenheit diesen jungen Burschen ihn wegen Albus Dumbledores Tod verurteilt hatte und er offiziell als Gefolgsmann Voldemorts hingestellt wurde. Zwar hatten viele Bekannte Snapes ihre Aussagen gemacht, aber getötet war getötet und auch die Spionagetätigkeit für den Phönixorden reichte allein nicht aus, um ihn als freien Mann zu entlassen. Ja, er war einst ein Todesser gewesen. Aber einer, der rechtzeitig erkannte wer das wahre Böse war und daraufhin Gutes bewirken wollte und an den Mühlen der magischen Gesetze kläglich gescheitert war.

"Unter Albus wäre das nicht passiert, glauben Sie mir." und Kilgore verließ den Raum.

oOo

Drei Tage gingen ins Land bis man Severus Snape nach seinem Aufwachen eine Etage tiefer verlegte, wo sich der junge und sehr ruhige Medi-Zauberer Crawfurd - unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen - um ihn kümmerte. Er brachte sogar immer eine aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mit, sowie einige ältere der vergangenen zwei Monate, welche von einem Ministeriumsangestellten vorher geprüft wurde. Nicht das die Buchstaben auf dem Papier so verzaubert waren, dass sie sich selbst zu einem dicken schwarzen Faden zusammenbanden und somit das Fluchtrisiko sich erhöhte - oder auch anderes. Crawfurd und selbst Kilgore fanden die Vorschriften lächerlich.

Severus Snape erfuhr von den pompösen Feiern nach dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord genauso wie über das Ausmaß der Tragödie, was die Dementoren und Riesen für einen enormes Verbrechen an den Magiern begangen hatten. Zigtausende Magier und auch über fünftausend Muggel hatten sie ihrer Seele beraubt - alles im Namen Voldemorts. Die Trauer der Verluste überwog bald das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen in der Zeitung.

Dennoch holte Snape jede Information nach. Er wollte, trotz der vielen Lücken im Gedächtnis, die er jetzt hatte, sich nicht weiteren hingeben. Einst geliebte Erinnerungen hatte er aufgegeben, nur weil er glaubte, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Er beschimpfte sich mit Schuld und Schande, die er so über sich gebracht hatte und nunmehr mit diesen Albträumen - an ganz andere Augen denkend - belohnt wurde.

Er sog die Luft scharf ein. Wenn es schon nur böse Träume waren, dann sollten sie es auch nur welche bleiben und ihn nicht dazu zwingen, sich damit im wachen Zustand auseinander zu setzen. Also konzentrierte er sich auf die alte Zeitung, welcher er die Süßholz raspelnde Stimme verbat und lieber selbst die Informationen suchte, die er brauchte:

_'Das Goldene Trio - zu(ent)zweit - einer der Helden tot'_ betitelte eine Seite einen riesigen Artikel. Snape las es mit Anspannung und im Hinterkopf doch wieder und immer diese Augen vor sich habend: _'Wie gestern Abend bereits vermutet, wurde die Leiche einer der Personen gefunden, die dem glorreichen Goldenen Trio angehörte.'_

Snapes Augen brannten sich auf die Seite nieder. Er suchte einen bestimmten Namen. Dann las er den Satz:

_'Ronald Weasley wurde im Schwarzen See von Hogwarts geborgen. Sein Leichnam…'_

Er schien erleichtert zu sein und suchte weiter.

_'Harry Potter und auch Hermione Granger - beide im letzten Kampf nur leichte Verletzungen davon tragend - waren persönlich zur Stelle, als man den Leichnam von Ronald Weasley seinen Eltern überführte. Somit erlebte die Familie den zweiten tragischen Verlust. Bereits einen Tag zuvor hatte man Fred Weasley unter den Trümmern eines eingefallenen Schulganges im Schloss Hogwarts gefunden…_

_Doch war die Beerdigung kaum beendet, verließ Hermione Granger das Land. Ist es eine Flucht, um den neuen Gesetzen zu entgehen? Andere behaupten, dass sie Zeit für sich bräuchte, um zu entscheiden, ob sie Harry Potter heiraten wird oder nicht. Es soll zu einem Zerwürfnis zwischen Harry Potter, der jungen Ginny Weasley und Hermione Granger auf der Beerdigung gekommen sein, wie einige Quellen dem Tagespropheten berichteten.'_

Er lehnte sich zurück, starrte an die weiße Wand vor sich. Seine Träume waren wohl echt gewesen. 'Die Augen, ja die Augen…' und es schmerzte, weil er nur diese sah und nicht jene, die er ersehnt hatte. Die einstigen Augen… sie waren eingetaucht in einen Nebel, umschleiert von grauen dicken Schwaden - nicht greifbar und nicht fühlbar - einfach nur Leere und ersetzt durch ein anderes Augenpaar, welche einen stechend heißen Schmerz voller Sehnsucht in ihm auslösten, als hätte er starkes Fieber und würde nach diesen gar süchtig sein.

Mehrmals atmete Snape tief durch, füllte seine Lungen mit der chemisch sterilen Krankenhausluft und zwang sich zur Konzentration. In der nächsten Ausgabe folgte ein Liste aller Gefallenen. Das war keine Zeitung mehr - es war ein dickes Buch voller Trauer und Klage. Nur wenige, meist diejenigen, die einen Namen in der Öffentlichkeit genossen, wurden in kleineren Extra-Artikeln bedacht. 'Lucius Malfoy' las er und schluckte. So sehr Malfoy auch ein Todesser gewesen war, sein aristokratischer Stolz für die Reinblüter gestanden hatte; er war stets ein guter Vater gewesen, wenn auch mit manch verquerer Weltansicht. Die gesamte Familie Crabbe hatte man ausgelöscht und dann ein weiterer Name, den er kannte: 'Remus Lupin'. Ausgerechnet der Werwolf, der von den Herumtreibern wenigstens noch ein klitzekleines bisschen Vernunft in sich zu haben schien, war tot. Als er den Namen Filius Flitwick entdeckte, pfefferte er die Zeitung weg.

Snape griff sich den nächsten Stapel. In weiteren Ausgaben überwogen mehr und mehr die neuen Gesetze die Artikel des Tagespropheten:

_'lex talionis'…_

Severus erstarrte förmlich. Es bedeutete, dass auch er wieder alles gutmachen musste. Er dachte daran, dass er, weil er immer sehr sparsam war - bis auf seine Schwäche für Bücher - nie viel Geld ausgegeben hatte. In den Sommerferien war er meist unterwegs in der Welt, allein und unabhängig. Es war seine einzige Möglichkeit in all den Jahren gewesen, sich von den Pflichten der Schule fortzuschleichen, die er von Dumbledore aufgetragen bekommen hatte. Doch als der Dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt war, war selbst dies nicht mehr möglich gewesen und er musste sogar wieder sein altes Zuhause beziehen: das kleine heruntergekommene Haus in Spinners End, einem Ort, den er von Kindheit an gehasst hatte.

Crawfurd kam gerade mit Medizin herein. "Ich muss ihre Narbe am Hals versorgen." murmelte er leise.

Severus blickte den Mann erst gar nicht an, legte die Zeitung beiseite und drehte den Kopf, richtete sich etwas auf. Die Tinktur kühlte und nahm die Schmerzen von der frischen Narbe, die noch immer versuchte wieder und wieder aufzubrechen. Nur ein merkwürdiges anspannendes Gefühl blieb.

"Noch einen Monat diese wundersame Pflege und sie sind fast wie neu." gab er an.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Dann blickte Crawfurd auf den Artikel. "Ich denke, dass man nicht so grausam sein sollte, andere zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen."

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich. 'Glück und Zwang - allein das schließt einander aus.' brummelte er in seinem Kopf. Snape fragte sich, wie so unlogisch verwirrt denkende Menschen nur einen so verantwortungsvollen Job bekommen konnten, in denen sie sich um das Wohl andere kümmern mussten.

"Wissen Sie, ich bin mit einem Muggel verheiratet, seit knapp einem Jahr." begann Crawfurd stolz. "Mich faszinieren diese Gerätschaften noch immer und die Krankenhäuser, sehen unseren nicht sehr unähnlich. Riechen tun sie genauso nach Medizin wie unsere. Wir sind doch alle nur Menschen."

Snape reagierte auf den Smalltalk kein Stück.

Crawfurd blinzelte kurz. "Sie kennen doch sicherlich Arthur Weasley. Er war genau wie Sie im Orden. Wenn ich die Berichte - nun ja - über ihren Zustand und so an das Ministerium überbringe, dann treffen wir uns meist zum Essen. Arthur…"

"Es gibt Eulen, Mr Crawfurd." schnitt Snape ihm mit kalter leiser Stimme das Wort ab.

"Ich erledige das gern zu Fuß, liegt auf dem Heimweg und frische Luft tut gut." lächelte der Heiler freundlich.

"Dann sollten Sie sich Sauerstoff gönnen." klang er schon knurriger.

Crawfurd öffnete den Mund, erhaschte Snapes scharfen und nadelstechenden Blick und nickte nur. "Sicherlich, wäre für Sie auch eine Option." und ging.

Wieder griff Snape nach einer Zeitung, nachdem dieser Mann endlich aus seinem kleinen Zimmerchen raus war. 'All die Tage war der Kerl still und nun will er Schwätzchen anfangen.' verzog er sein Gesicht.

Dann hatte er einen Artikel in Augenschein genommen, der sich um Narzissa Malfoy drehte. Er las, dass Narzissa Malfoy zum Beispiel die Wahl hatte - laut ihrem Anwalt - entweder als Medihilfe im St Mungos zu arbeiten, oder ihr gesamtes Geld zu spenden. Sie gab jedoch an, mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen:

Die Heirat mit einem Muggel und Spende des Vermögens, dass ihr nach dem Tode ihres Mannes gesetzlich zustand. Es war nicht viel, da Draco fast alles erbte, aber immerhin. So hatte sie Geld und wie man las einen erfolgreichen Immobilienmakler bereits vor zwei Tagen geheiratet, der mehrere Häuser und lukrative Grundstücke in der ganzen Welt sein eigen nannte.

Nott - auch einst Todesser - sah auch seine Zuflucht in einer Heirat, genauso sein Sohn. Bedingung für solch glimpfliche Strafen schien zu sein, dass man nur Muggelstämmige heiraten durfte, die durch Voldemorts Folter und Qualen einen Verlust erlitten hatten. Andererseits konnten gar Nichtmagische das Recht 'lex talionis' geltend machen, indem sie sich als Heiratskandidat zur Verfügung stellten, wenn durch Todesser oder durch Voldemort selbst, diese Muggel einen magischen Verwandten verloren hatten oder im allgemeinen einen Verlust durch den Krieg zu beklagen hatten und die Vergütung als Vergeltung nicht ausreichte. Man wollte somit für die Schwarzmagier die Chance zur Resozialisierung geben, so der offizielle Wortlaut. Und gleichzeitig wieder frischen Wind und mehr Kinder in die magische Gemeinde bringen. Dass es ein Verstoß gegen freiheitliche Eigenbestimmung war, galt nicht viel. Dies war der magische Teil Großbritanniens, nicht jener der Muggel.

'Heiraten als Ausweg…!' schnaubte Snape angewidert. Er selbst hatte etwas Geld, aber würde das reichen? Dummerweise hatte er Dumbledore getötet, war dabei gewesen, als seine Kollegin von Voldemort umgebracht wurde, indem der Dunkle Lord sie zuerst gequält hatte und danach Nagini auf sie gehetzt hatte. Ihn durchlief ein Schauer. Noch immer wurde ihm schwindelig und schlecht, wenn er an dieses Monster von Schlange dachte, das um keinen Deut besser gewesen war, als Riddle selbst.

oOo

"Wo ist er?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme und einige Angestellten blickten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner auf.

"Wir haben Mr Snape ein Stockwerk tiefer verlegt, weil es ihm deutlich besser geht." sagte eine Medi-Hexe geschwind.

Medi-Zauberer Crawfurd tauchte auf. "Ich betreue Mr Snape. Bitte begleiten Sie mich, Herr Minister." und Shaklebolt folgte ihm.

Er schaute zu dem Zaubereiminister auf, der mit seiner stämmigen und großen Figur wie ein Bär den Gang entlang trottete und dennoch eine gewisse Feinheit sich darin verbarg.

"Keine Bange, meine Laune bessert sich mit jedem Schritt." meinte Shaklebolt, als er das schüchterne Gesicht Crawfurds bemerkte.

"Was hat Ihnen denn die Laune verhagelt?" fragte dieser offen.

"Die Presse."

"Ja, wir haben sehr scharfe Bedingungen aufstellen müssen, gar Antimagus-Sperren. Die kriechen wirklich durch alle Ritze, wenn man nicht Acht gibt. Dabei sollte sein Zimmer ja eigentlich nur ausbruchsicher sein." gab der Medi-Zauberer ausatmend an.

"Ja, diese Schmierfinken stecken die Nase in Angelegenheiten, die nun wirklich nicht jeden etwas angehen. Sie haben kein Respekt vor den Menschen, die versuchen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen." brummelte er.

"Das heißt, dass sie… sympathisieren mit…"

Kingsley blieb stehen. "Ja, das heißt es, Mr Crawfurd. Viele mögen in Severus noch immer den Todesser sehen. Doch kenne ich ihn auch als treuen Gefolgsmann Dumbledores und auch nach seinem Tode ist er diesem Weg treu geblieben und das direkt unter der Nase Voldemorts. So etwas nenne ich Courage und Überzeugung. Was verlangen all die Geier? Wie soll ein Spion seine Rolle spielen, wenn er nicht das macht, was der falsche Meister verlangt? Wie hätten wir sonst all die Jahre den Wiederstand so gut planen können? Es ist an der Zeit, dass Severus endlich seinen Frieden findet und eine angemessene Zukunft aufbauen kann." Er blickte auf den jungen Mann streng hinab.

"Ja, es ist schön, dass jemand nicht immer nur die Vergangenheit sieht." schien Crawfurd doch sehr erleichtert und beeindruckt zugleich und beide gingen entschlossen weiter.

oOo

Snape lag aufgrund seiner Verurteilung in einem kleinen Einzelzimmer. Viel eher war es eine Kammer mit großem und darüber zig verhangenen Anti-Flucht-Zauber verpassten Fenster, stellte Shaklebolt missmutig fest, als er kurz hinein lugte, aber noch auf dem Flur stand, um wohl zu überlegen, wie er sich Snape gegenüber am besten verhalten solle… was er ihm sagen solle und wie.

"Er hatte den gesamten ersten Tag - nach seinem Erwachen - gebraucht, um einigermaßen Herr seiner Sinne zu werden und zu verstehen, dass er lebt. Gesprochen hatte er nur sehr wenig. Meist waren es Fragen zu seinem Erinnerungsvermögen, die er ruhig beantwortete und außer die sonst so üblichen Untersuchungen, ließ man ihn gern in Ruhe." flüsterte Medi-Zauberer Crawfurd leise.

Kingsley Shaklebolt nickte nur und trat auf die Schwelle, bedacht darauf allein mit Severus Snape zu sprechen.

Kingsley stand in der Tür, beobachtete wie sich der Brustkorb des Mannes langsam hob und senkte. Man hatte Snape das Kopfteil hochgestellt, so dass er sich in einer halb sitzenden halb liegenden Position befand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als mache er ein Nickerchen.

"Guten Tag, Severus." begann er gelassen und ihn blickten sofort tiefdunkle matt schimmernde Augen an.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Kingsley mit ruhigem Blick.

"Gut." log Severus gelassen.

Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue und lachte leise.

"Severus, lass das. Also noch einmal. Wie geht es dir?" seine Stimme war sanfter geworden.

"Einigermaßen." stufte er sein Befinden murrend herab.

"Ja. Bezieht es sich auf die Tatsache, dass du überlebt hast?"

"Interessante These." schnarrte er zynisch.

"Wenn es eine These wäre, dann würdest du mich hier nicht sehen, sondern mit Englein spielen." konterte Shaklebolt unverblümt. "Bist du bereit für die Wahrheiten, die nicht in diesen Seiten stehen?" fragte er und nickte kurz zu den Stapeln des Tagespropheten.

"Deshalb bist du doch hier, oder? Für umsonst kommt nicht der neue Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich vorbei." konnte Severus es einfach nicht lassen immer wieder seinen übelgelaunten Charakter zu präsentieren.

"Ich kann ja wieder gehen." meinte Kingsley strenger.

Snape schaute auf seinen Körper, der immer noch so schwach war, der er es nicht aus dem Bett schaffte. "Wenn einer hier vorbei schauen würde - neben Albus und Arthur - dann sicherlich du." gestand er und beschaute seine Fingernägel genauer, als hätte er gar nichts gesagt und dem Ganzen so eine gewisse Abwertung zukommen lassen.

Kingsley seufzte. "Ja, es ist traurig, dass es so ist." und lächelte etwas, da es ein ehrliches Kompliment mit bitterem Beigeschmack gewesen war. "Arthur war schon hier?"

"Gestern, hat nur kurz Grüße von sich und Molly übermittelt." meinte Snape, als wäre ihm das eigentlich alles völlig egal.

"Unglaublich, meine Angestellten erfahren Neuigkeiten schneller als ich und sie sind es auch noch." gluckste Shaklebolt und versuchte die Stimmung zu heben.

Snape reagierte kaum darauf. Er hasste solches Geplänkel, wenn andere nicht auf den Punkt kamen. Also fing er mit dem leidigen Thema an. "Ich habe gelesen, das ich als Todesser gelistet werde, nicht als Kämpfer der guten Seite. Mehr stand nicht da." murmelte er.

"Du wusstest, wenn es nicht so gut läuft, dass dies durchaus möglich war. Dummerweise ist es auch eingetreten, trotz der Wahrheit die wir anderen alle kennen… Details wurden nicht veröffentlich, so wie bei allen anderen Verurteilten, aufgrund des Schutzes der Privatsphäre. Es sollte jedem selbst überlassen sein, wie locker er die Zunge gegenüber der Presse trägt." klang Shaklebolt betreten und wischte sich über sein Gesicht.

"Warum diese Gesetze?" fragte Snape trocken.

Shaklebolt seufzte und wischte sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. "Ok, du bekommst die inoffizielle Fassung."

Snape nickte. Es stand also nicht alles im Tagespropheten.

"Die internationale Zauberei-Vereinigung hat heftigen Druck auf unsere Regierung ausgeübt. Wenn wir nicht selbst mit der dezimierten Bevölkerung klarkommen, in den nächsten zwölf Jahren die Geburtenrate nicht steigt, dann werden wir den anderen europäischen magischen Gemeinschaften angegliedert, bis wir wieder eigenständig funktionsfähig sind." murmelte Kingsley.

Snape hob beide Augenbrauen.

"Die Franzosen sind ganz scharf darauf ihr Banner bei uns auf den Inseln zu hissen. Sie versprechen davon, so ihre eigene Wirtschaft anzukurbeln, alles natürlich mit dem Spruch: Wir unterstützen euch gern und tatkräftig." meinte der Zaubereiminister unzufrieden.

"Und weiter?" fragte Snape.

"Mit den Gesetzen können wir viele Seiten beschwichtigen: die anderen magischen Länder denken, dass unser Land für Magier und Muggel nicht geeignet sei, dass wir ein Risiko darstellen. Die letzten beiden magischen Kriege auf diesem Planeten gingen auf uns zurück. Außerdem ist der Premierminister sauer, als ich ihm mitteilen musste, dass über fünftausend seiner Bürger ihren Tod durch Magier unserer Nationalität gefunden hatten."

"Entschädigung?" fragte Snape.

"Ja, nur leider haben nicht alle Todesser noch Mittel. Und mit Magie dürfen wir Muggeln nicht helfen. Selbst die Kobolde der Gringotts-Bank haben sich geweigert Goldreserven für eine Entschädigung bereit zu stellen. Wir sind nicht die Goldquelle der britischen Regierung. Ich weiß nicht wie sich die internationalen Zaubereiminister das alles vorstellen. Einfach einen Verurteilten und ein Opfer zusammen stecken, resozialisieren und schwups sind wir uns einig und alle Sorgen und Ängste sind vergessen. Der Auflagenkatalog ist streng. Einmal im Monat muss ich Zahlen vorlegen. Zwölf Jahre haben wir Zeit, danach können die Gesetze wieder abgeschafft werden, wenn wir die Planzahlen erfüllen."

"Das ist Politik, Kingsley. Die spekulieren darauf, dass wir versagen." meinte Snape kühl.

"Ich wollte in dem Job so vieles so anders machen. Es ist schwerer als erwartet und wie immer wird es auf den Rücken der Bürger ausgetragen." klang Kingsley kraftlos und enttäuscht.

Beide sinnierten über die Zukunft, die beide einst wohl weitaus positiver gesehen hatten, wenn die Zeit nach Voldemort angebrochen war.

oOo

Severus schaute nach unten. Er hatte, so ungewöhnlich dieser Anblick auch war, hier im Krankenhaus gewaschenes Haar - Hygiene stand im St Mungos an oberster Stelle und Crawfurd war sehr penibel, was das anbetraf - und versteckte hinter diesen seinen starren Blick. Ein Blick, der jetzt die Bandbreite erfuhr, was ihn die Errettung seines Lebens durch jene - ihn verfolgenden - Augen eingebracht hatte.

"Granger, McGonagall und die Weasleys haben sich dafür einsetzt, dass du nicht unter diese Restriktion fällst - so wie die anderen Todesser. Aber… leider sah der Wizengamot - das Ministerium beschwerte sich dort, ich höchst persönlich habe vorgesprochen - nicht ein, dass du nunmehr eine Sonderbehandlung erfahren solltest. Man erkenne an, was du getan hast, aber man müsse auch dich in einem gewissen Rahmen bestrafen – so ganz ohne ginge es nicht. Der Tod von Albus, deine Einsetzung zum Schulleiter unter Direktion Voldemorts, deine Flucht im letzten Kampf vor der Lehrerschaft, die Beteiligung an diversen Folterungen und dass du dies alles so hingenommen hast…: Gerechtigkeit nenne man das! Als hättest du dich vor Voldemort stellen sollen und sagen sollen. Ich lasse das nicht länger zu. Die haben gar nicht richtig zugehört." plauderte Shaklebolt aus dem Nähkästchen und seine Stimme brummte ärgerlich vor sich hin.

Snape glaubte an das Schlimmste. "Wir konnten deine Verurteilung nicht verhindern. Dennoch, da jeder der sechsundsechzig Fälle einzeln geprüft wurde, hast du durch das Wirken von Minerva und mir folgende Optionen zur Auswahl: A… Du wirst von der Zauberergemeinschaft ausgeschlossen und musst in der Muggel-Welt ohne auffälliges oder mutwilliges Zaubern zurecht kommen, so die internationale bevorzugte und von denen auch gern gesehene Entscheidung; B… Du wirst auf Hogwarts bleiben und das Schloss nie mehr verlassen dürfen, das war Minervas Vorschlag, aber dein Titel bleibt dir erhalten; oder C… Du heiratest eine Muggelgeborene, deren Familie unter dem Krieg gelitten hatte, gemäß dem neuen Gesetz sowie 'lex talionis', was vom Ministerium bevorzugt wird und du wärest vollständig rehabilitiert sowie resozialisiert."

Snape schluckte. Keine der Offerten war eigentlich annehmbar. Ausgeschlossen zu werden, war für Magier grausam. Hogwarts, Ok! Aber unter der Fuchtel Minervas? Und nie wieder das Gelände verlassen?

"Was ist mit Variante B? Sind das alle Vorgaben?" fragte Severus ersichtlich schockiert.

Kingsley verstand dessen grübelndes und hoffnungslos fragenstellende Gesicht mehr als deutlich. Severus hatte viele Jahre geopfert und keiner dankte es ihm. Kingsley mochte Zaubereiminister sein. Doch auch er, wenn er ein guter sein wollte, dem die Magier trauten und vertrauten, musste sich an gewisse Regeln halten und konnte nicht eigenwillig etwas entscheiden, wo ihm hunderte Gesetze den Boden unter den Füßen wegrauben konnten.

"Du darfst anfangs die Kerker nicht verlassen, dich da unten aber - außer im Schul- und Haustrakt Slytherins - frei bewegen, eine eigene Privatbibliothek aufbauen und bekommst ein Forschungslabor mit strengen Auflagen für deine Zutaten. Unterrichten ist ausgeschlossen. Für deine Reputationen bleibt dir der Titel. Bei guter Führung können die Rechte und dein Wirkungskreis ausgedehnt werden."

Shaklebolt schaute sich um. Crawfurd kam herein und brachte Tee und Kekse. "Die haben sie nicht von mir." murmelte er augenzwinkernd und huschte wieder hinaus. "Netter Kerl." meinte Shaklebolt und goss sich und Severus Tee ein.

Severus umklammerte seine Tasse. "Er hat die wahnwitzige Idee, dass wir alle nur Menschen seien und das alles schon irgendwie schaffen." brummelte er. "Träumer."

"Severus, wenigstens hat er welche."

Snapes Blick wurde eisig und er umklammerte seine Tasse mit beiden Händen etwas zittrig, was er versuchte zu verbergen, aber kläglich scheiterte.

Kingsley schien ihn auf dem richtigen Fuß erwischt zu haben. "Schau, du hast vielleicht damit gerechnet in der Heulenden Hütte zu sterben. Doch das ist nun mal nicht geschehen. Stattdessen bist du quicklebendig. Minerva und ich haben uns den Kopf zerbrochen wie wir alles erdenkliche für dich schon irgendwie hinbiegen. Glaub mir, du bist nicht allein." stellte er deutlich klar und seine Tasse auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett ab um sich nachzuschenken.

Als er Severus Tasse auffüllen wollte, dieser ihm ein wenig entgegenkam, zitterte er noch mehr. Shaklebolt umgriff Snapes dünne Hand mit seiner großen breiten. Er hielt die Tasse mit fest, schenkte nach und tat so, als würde er das gar nicht machen - helfen. Severus war ihm dankbar dafür.

"Also, Möglichkeit Nummer drei. Was sagst du dazu, Severus?" fuhr Shaklebolt dagegen seelenruhig fort.

'Einen Muggel heiraten…? Eine Muggelstämmige? Ein Opfer des Kriegs? Nie im Leben…'

Severus starrte vor sich hin. Sein Leben war also nichts mehr wert, und dabei hatte er sich sein ganzes Leben lang dafür regelrecht seinen Arsch aufgerissen - für nichts und wieder nichts. Wieder einmal dankte man ihm seine Mühen nicht - kein Stück -, sondern bespuckte ihn, lachte ihn aus, wollte ihn los werden. Es war niederschmetternd. Er fand, dass Kingsleys Bemühungen nur seinem schlechten Gewissen entsprangen, weil er eben überlebt hatte. Man hatte ihn wohl in Wirklichkeit schon längst abgeschrieben gehabt und nun nagte an allen das schlechte Gewissen und sie taten scheinheilig so, als würde sie sein Elend interessieren.

"Neben dir haben bereits einige andere diese Option genutzt, das mit dem Heiraten."

Snape reagierte auf Shaklebolts Anspielungen kein Stück.

Also begann Shaklebolt die Sache etwas anders. "Narzissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn Draco hatten Harry beim Kampf zum Schluss hin sogar geholfen. Draco verriet dadurch seine ehemaligen Freunde Crabbe und Goyle Junior und Narzissa verriet Voldemort nicht, dass er beim ersten Todesfluch Harry nicht getötet hatte. Sie hat ihn schlichtweg angelogen und damit Harry die Möglichkeit verschafft, Voldemort eine überraschende Falle zu stellen."

Snape riss den Kopf herum.

Shaklebolt musste schmunzeln. "Ja, so ist es, mein Lieber. Und jetzt kommt der Knüller: Neville Longbottom", begann Kingsley und Snape rollte innerlich mit den Augen, "hat aus dem alten Sprechenden Hut das Schwert Gryffindors gezogen und Nagini den Kopf abgeschlagen: Der letzte Horkrux durch diesen Jungen vernichtet."

Snape hatte Kingsley anvisiert, als erzähle ihm dieser irgendwelche Ammenmärchen.

Doch Kingsley nickte nur bestimmend. "Ohne sie alle hätte Harry nie gewonnen, genauso wenig ohne dich und ich bin froh, dass die kleine Granger dich nicht hat sterben lassen."

Jetzt verfinsterte sich wieder Snapes Gesicht. An alles wollte er denken, nur an den Anblick Grangers. Das war ja das Übel, vor dem er sich so sehr ängstigte.

"Severus, ich weiß, es steht nicht sonderlich gut um dich. Doch bedenke, wenn du heiratest, dann bist du wenigstens wieder voll rehabilitiert. Die Gesellschaft verlangt geradezu danach, dass ihr ehemaligen Todesser - auch wenn du schon lange kein wirklicher mehr warst - so von euer Einstellung abkehrt, dass nur Reinblüter lebenswürdig sind. Zumindest die internationale Gemeinschaft." versuchte Kingsley väterlich auf Snape einzuwirken, als er merkte, dass er sich wieder abschottete.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Und darf ich mir die Person aussuchen?" machte er endlich den Mund auf.

"Nun, da du der letzte bist… - der aufgewacht ist - und die anderen sich schon ihre Sahnestücken geangelt haben, bleiben dir nur folgende Personen: A… Lily Edwards, 14 Jahre und bis sie siebzehn ist, musst du eine der anderen zwei Varianten wählen; B… Sophie Abigail Rooper, ist recht unscheinbar und Dreiundreißig Jahre alt; C… Holly Waghorn, doch sie ist erst fünfzehn; D… Lucy Lugg, achtzehn Jahre alt, mit einer Beinprothese und einen im Rollstuhl sitzenden Bruder - er geschädigt durch Todesser; E… Smilla Florentine Mabel Neatby, sechsundfünfzig Jahre alt und man hat ihre Eltern und Kinder ermordet; F…" und hier sog Kingsley die Luft scharf ein "…also F… Hermione Jean Granger, ihre Eltern wurden bei der Rückkehr von flüchtigen Todessern angegriffen und schwer verletzt; G… Alvin Christopher Bromhead, fünfunddreißig Jahre alt und musste zusehen wie seine Mutter und kleine Schwester vergewaltigt wurden und der Vater getötet." Kingsleys Augen hafteten auf jede noch so kleinen Regung, die Snape von sich gab und das waren sehr wenige.

Severus räusperte sich, nachdem er alle Kandidaten im Kopf durchgegangen war. "Keiner weiter?" fragte er trocken.

Kingsley blies laut die Luft aus seinen Lungen. "Die anderen weigerten sich und haben das Land verlassen." nuschelte er. "Doch es waren nicht mehr viele." fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Wie viele denn?" fragte Severus abschätzig.

"Also die meisten haben sich so gefunden. Es war eine Art Heiratsbörse und da du Todesser warst, viele noch die Geschichten von dir und damals kannten und…" wich Kingsley aus.

Snapes Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Er war mit dieser vagen Antwort definitiv unzufrieden.

Kingsley lenkte ein. "Nun ja… es waren nur noch sechsundsechzig Verurteilte, der Rest war getötet worden, sogar einige Selbstmörder darunter. Achtunddreißig sitzen in Azkaban ein - Beugehaft -, da viele Opfer sich weigerten, auswanderten oder die Todesser sich mit unreinem Blut nicht beflecken wollten."

Snape blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Wie immer war er nichts wert, doch das wusste er ja schon. Er konnte die in Azkaban einsitzenden gut verstehen. Plötzlich wollte er doch nicht mehr leben. 'Der Tod scheint besser als alles andere bis auf…' seufzte er starr vor sich hinblickend, und wieder waren seine Träume erwacht, mit all den neuen Gefühlen dazu, die er so gern verabscheuen wollte.

Dann durchbrach er plötzlich die angespannte Stille schnaubend. "Der letzte fällt schon mal weg." brummte Snape angewidert.

"Ach so?" fragte Shaklebolt mit tiefer lachender Stimme und erntete ganz böse Blicke. Er hob nur die Augenbrauen und faltete seine Hände im Schoß zusammen. "Irgendetwas musst du entscheiden."

"Und wenn nicht?" zischte Snape und hob provokativ eine Augenbraue.

"Dann gilt leider das ganz alte Gesetz - Azkaban auf Lebenszeit, als Beugehaft. Zwar ohne Dementoren, aber auch ohne Licht, ohne eine warme Mahlzeit, ohne ein Buch. Das könnten noch gut über hundert Jahre für dich bedeuten."

Snape nickte stumm. Es verstrich etwas Zeit. "Darf ich sie vorher sehen?"

"Nein, nur eine Akteneinsicht ist möglich… mit einem Photo darin."

Und Snape wusste, wenn er sie nicht einmal vorher sehen konnte - nicht nur auf einem Photo -, in ihre Augen blicken konnte, dann würde er nie wissen, ob seine Träume nur ein leidiges und irres Verlangen seines verschrobenen Geistes darstellten oder doch noch ein Funken Hoffnung bestand. Wenngleich er auch nicht einsah, warum sie es sein sollte. Dennoch, sie wäre der einzige Lichtblick in seiner dunklen Zeit.


	4. Neuorientierung

Hu lufa,  
jetzt aber geht es auch schon wieder weiter...

Schöne Lesestunden...

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 4. Neuorientierung ---

_im August 1998_

Hermione wollte sich mit verbissenem Ehrgeiz in Selbstständigkeit üben und hatte ein kleines Zimmer - eine Einraumwohnung - über Georges Laden in Hogsmeade gemietet. Gute drei Wochen brachte sie hier bereits zu und George hatte ihr versprochen, wenn sie ihm helfen würde, ihr dafür die Miete zu erlassen. Sie war froh über dieses Angebot von ihm und er, dass wenigstens ein wenig Leben in seinem Haus stattfand, bis auf die wenige Kundschaft. Der Beginn des Schuljahres in einigen Tagen könnte dies vielleicht ein Stück weit ändern.

Nach Freds Tod war es schwer für George, den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse weiter zu betreiben. Zu Vieles verband ihn dort mit seinem Bruder. So hatte er zur Ablenkung über den Tod von Fred und Ron sich in den Umzug nach Hogsmeade gestürzt. Zwar blieb er der Branche treu, doch eben ganz neu und anders sollte es werden, wenn möglich ohne Altlasten - Erinnerungen an Fred und Ron. Er war in der Verdrängungsphase, wie Hermione festgestellt hatte; so wie sie auch und wohl halb Großbritannien, die immer noch alle trauerten und fassungslos die Leere spürten, die der Krieg hinterlassen hatte.

Hermione war nach der Beerdigung von Fred und Ron sofort nach Australien gereist, um ihre Eltern zurückzuholen. Als sie zurück in Großbritannien war, hatte die Presse über sie die übelsten Spekulationen zu Papier gebracht. Doch so rein spekulativ war das nicht gewesen. Harry und Hermione hatten sich wirklich gestritten gehabt und nur Ginny konnte damals Schlimmeres verhindern.

Die Regale waren bereits geputzt, der Boden musste nur noch gewischt werden, dann konnte sich Hermione auf ihr kleines Zimmer mit Bad zurückziehen und ihre Nase in Bücher stecken. Freiheit war ein unglaublich neues Gefühl für sie, vor allem wenn es die selbstständige betraf - als erwachsener Mensch.

oOo

Eines Tages inmitten im August, als George gerade auf dem Postamt einige Erledigungen machte, ging die Ladenklingel. Mione kam aus dem Hinterzimmer und blickte eine erstaunte Ginny an.

"Mione, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie.

"Ähm… ich… also…"

Ginny blickte an ihr auf und ab. "Du… WOHNST HIER?"

"Ja, tue ich." platzte es aus Hermione heraus.

"Und George und du…" stotterte die kleine Weasley vor sich hin. Für sie war es unfassbar, dass Hermione Trost bei George suchte, dem Bruder…!

"Nein!" bekam Hermione jetzt riesige Augen, als sie Ginnys Gedankengänge förmlich auf deren Stirn ablesen konnte.

Ginny legte ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten, blickte sich um. "Nun, ich wollte nur mal George besuchen." murmelte sie und blickte verloren umher.

"Ich habe ein Zimmer über dem Laden. Meine Eltern sind wieder in Australien und ich wollte nicht mit." brach es aus der hochgelobten Heldin heraus. 'So, das war die Kurzfassung.'

Ginnys Gesicht wurde immer saurer. "Und da denkst du nicht eine geschlagene Minute daran, dass deine beste Freundin auch mal was davon erfahren möchte?!" wetterte sie in alter Molly Weasley Manier los.

Mione war sogleich einen Schritt zurück gewichen. "Ich wollte es dir erzählen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind." verteidigte sich Hermione.

Ginny nickte nur wie gelähmt und beide spähten einander aus, ohne den anderen aus dem Auge zu lassen.

Jeder der beide hätte sich beim anderen melden können. Doch waren beide Freundinnen einfach nur zu sehr mit sich und ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen. Ginny, die Harry immer bei seinen Albträumen beistand und ihren Eltern schon Anfang Juli gestanden hatte, dass Harry im Schlaf immer murmelte, dass er Snape hasse, für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Daher hatte man Harry auch verschwiegen gehabt, dass Snape noch lebte und ihn einfach nur seine Aussage im Prozess machen lassen.

Beide Freundinnen standen irgendwie verloren im Laden herum und grübelten darüber, wie brachial sich das Leben doch seit ein paar Monaten geändert hatte, ohne dass man es selbst wirklich beeinflussen konnte, sondern einfach nur irgendwie zu funktionieren versuchte und alles irgendwann bestimmt von ganz allein erträglicher werden würde - das Leben und so, oder was auch immer. Hermione und Ginny seufzten gleichzeitig.

Wieder ging die Ladentür. Es unterbrach die beklemmende Stille.

"Und du George, du Halunke. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" musste er jetzt Ginnys angestaute Wut und wachsende Unzufriedenheit mit der derzeitigen Situation ganz plötzlich auffangen.

"Hey, was denn? Es war mit Mione so abgemacht und da…" wehrte er sich mit Worten und hielt das Päckchen schützend vor seinen Oberkörper, als wäre es ein Schild gegen seine aufgebrachte kleine Schwester.

Doch Ginny funkelte ihn grimmig an, Mione genauso.

"Ihr beide…", zeigte sie abwechselnd mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf beide, "wusstest es und keiner sagt einen Ton?! Wisst ihr, dass macht die ganze Sache ganz schön verdächtig. Man könnte glatt meinen, dass ihr zwei zusammen… nun… Ihr hättet es sagen sollen." blickte Ginny zwischen ihnen hin und her. Sie fühlte sich hintergangen, angelogen und betrogen. Und das von ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin.

George entglitten die Gesichtszüge und lief puterrot an, als habe er sich verhört und Ginny hätte eine gestörte Persönlichkeit. Mione wurde daraufhin ernst. "Entschuldige bitte, Ginny. Aber auch ich hatte mein Päckchen zu tragen und das gewiss nicht mit Leichtigkeit. Ich versuche allein auf die Füße zu kommen - ganz allein - und habe nun einmal entschlossen, nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit wie ein heulendes Kind zu anderen zu rennen, und an deren Rockzipfel zu hängen, wenn diese selbst genug um die Ohren haben! Ich möchte mich niemanden aufdrängen und was du da denkst… Vergiss es wieder, sofort! Er bot mir ein Zimmer an, ich brauchte eines, weil ich ja in der magischen Welt auch eine Unterkunft und Adresse brauche. Ich habe wenig Gold, helfe ihm dafür. Es ist einfach nur ein Deal - freundschaftliche Hilfe, mehr nicht!" keifte sie ihre kleine Freundin an.

Ginny explodierte bei dieser arroganten Art, wie Hermione es nur wagen konnte sie so anzuschreien. "Wie bitte? Seit wann ist es denn unschicklich, sich bei Freunden zu melden, die sind schließlich dazu da, wenn es einem einmal schlecht geht, helfend zur Seite zu stehen! Oder ist es wegen Ron und…?" konterte die sie sogleich.

Hermione drehte sich abrupt weg. Das war ein unfairer Tiefschlag gewesen.

Ginny seufzte.

George war bereits in Deckung gegangen. Zwei keifende Frauen waren ihm nicht geheuer. "Ähm Mädels, also wenn ihr meine Kundschaft nicht vergraulen wollt, dann geht doch bitte vor die Tür und wenn möglich gleich noch ein paar Meter weiter und wenn ihr schon durch die Straßen zieht und laut sein wollt, hier." und er drückte den beiden ein paar Flugblätter für seine neueste Erfindung in die Hand, schob beide hinaus und schloss ersichtlich erleichtert die Ladentür. "Mann, oh Mann…" prustete er laut aus.

oOo

Die zwei jungen Frauen standen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor der Ladentür. Keiner schaute den anderen an.

"Komm schon, George hat uns um etwas gebeten." lenkte Mione ein und ging los.

Ginny stapfte wütend hinterher. Nach einigen Metern die Hauptstraße hinunter, die pralle und heiße Sonne stets im Nacken, sann es beiden nach einer Erfrischung. "In die Drei Besen?" fragte Ginny leise und Mione nickte.

Drinnen war wenig los, Madame Rosmerta war nicht mehr da. Sie wollte keinen Mann heiraten - dafür liebte sie ihre emanzipierte Freiheit viel zu sehr - und war rigoros ausgewandert. Sie fand es empörend, dass man Magier zur Heirat mittels Gesetze zwingen wollte. So lieb war ihr das Magierreich Großbritannien dann doch nicht. Also war hier ein neues Gesicht hinter der Theke und auch ein altes zugleich.

"Hannah, Hannah Abbott?" fragte Ginny.

Diese nickte. "Hallo, ihr beiden. Ihr wollt doch nicht euer Schuljahr wiederholen?" fragte sie kichernd.

"Doch wollen wir." meinte Mione bedeutend und verstand das Gekicher dabei überhaupt nicht.

"Nun, ich denke, ich nicht. Ich habe die 'Drei Besen' übernommen und wie mir scheint will auch Tom im 'Tropfenden Kessel' aufhören. Ich bin am Überlegen, aber er wird wohl noch ein paar Jahre machen. Bis dahin kann ich hier erst einmal das Geschäft ankurbeln." plauderte sie frei weg über ihre Zukunftspläne.

Wie gelähmt nickten die beiden zerstrittenen Freundinnen gemeinschaftlich.

"Ähm, was darf es sein?" fragte Hannah, als sie deren gelähmten Gesichter bemerkte.

"Nun, zwei große kalte Butterbier." meinte Ginny und sie hatten prompt ihre Bestellung auf dem Tisch.

Die erste Runde nahm jeder schweigend zu sich. Sie musterten die Einrichtung, den Tisch, ihre Hände, schielten mal kurz zum anderen hinüber. Irgendwann konnte Ginny sich nicht länger zurück halten. Sie musste einfach tratschen.

"Kannst du dir Hannah als Bardame vorstellen? Und dann noch mit Geschäftssinn?" fragte Ginny.

"Nicht wirklich, aber sie schein Talent zu haben, was die Einrichtung betrifft. Wirkt gemütlich und frisch zugleich. Lockt Jung und Alt hier her." blickte sich Hermione um und Ginny stimmte mit einsichtiger Miene zu.

Beide tranken ein paar Schluck und Ginny seufzte. "Das mit Ron… Ich habe das nicht so gemeint und Harry, vergiss, was er gesagt hatte."

"Schon gut, Ginny. Ich habe das alles auch nicht so gemeint."

Schweigen.

"Und doch ist es wahr. Harry ist eben ein sturer Thestral." brummelte Ginny.

Mione nickte nur.

Sie stießen erneut an und bestellten zwei weitere Runden für sich.

"Sag mal, du musst doch Heiraten und… Mein Vater meinte, dass durch den Angriff auf deine Eltern, du jetzt als Opfer behandelt wirst… Du dir also nur bestimmte Männer aussuchen darfst, wenn du hier bleiben möchtest. Für welchen Zauberer hast du dich eigentlich entschieden? Oder suchst du noch?" fragte Ginny und ihre Neugier und Aufregung nur schwer verbergen.

Mione seufzte. "Snape." murmelte sie leise, kaum hörbar und in ihren großen Krug Butterbier hinein.

Ginny schluckte schwer an ihrem Bier und hustete auf. "Oh, bei Merlin." unterdrückte sie Tränen und schnappte nach Luft. Nach einer kleinen Erholungspause für ihre Atemwege glimmte wieder die Neugier in Ginnys Augen auf. "Und?"

"Die Antwort ist noch nicht da. Ich frage mich, wie lange man Bedenkzeit hat, auf so einen Antrag?" klang Hermione recht nervös.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte gelassen. "Der wird bestimmt dich nehmen, weil er deine Dauerfragerei ganz sicherlich vermisst und gern gesprächige Menschen um sich herum hat. Und wenn er mal 'nen Buch braucht, findet er es in deinem Regal auf alle Fälle." Dann grinste sie breit.

"Ach Quatsch." schüttelte Hermione den Kopf und trank ihr Glas aus. Zu Scherzen war ihr nicht zu Mute.

Sie bestellten beide wieder eine Runde.

Ginny blickte tief in ihr Butterbier hinein und sah zu wie die Schaumbläschen leise platzten. Es schien irgendwie schwer, zu Hermione wieder einen Draht aufzubauen. "Nur, was willst du mit so einem alten fetthaarigen Griesgram?" fragte Ginny gerade heraus, so wie es eben ihre Art war.

"Er hat ein enormes Wissen, arbeitet konzentriert, hat Disziplin und…" Mione wurde rot. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie sämtliche schlechten Eigenschaften von ihm einfach unter den fliegenden Teppich kehrte.

Ginny musterte sie genauer, als erkenne sie ihre beste Freundin nicht mehr.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen…" hatte sie bereits die Hand gehoben, als Ginny nachhaken wollte.

Denn es war doch schon komisch, dass Hermione nicht damit anfing…

"Warum nicht? Ich hätte zwar eher gedacht, dass du mit deiner Gerechtigkeitsmacke kommst, wie: er war ja doch Dumbledores Mann, hatte sich insgeheim für das Gute eingesetzt, ich kenne seinen barschen Charakter flüchtig durch die Jahre im Unterricht und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kandidaten, kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass bei ihm die Chancen schlecht behandelt zu werden, die geringsten sind - er genoss schließlich Dumbledores Vertrauen." Ginny holte dann tief Luft. "Also, WARUM NICHT?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage und fühlte sich schon wieder ausgegrenzt.

Mione bemerkte dies durchaus und lenkte ein. Ginny hatte schon immer einen guten Riecher für Geheimnisse gehabt und irgendwann musste sie ja mal mit der Sprache rausrücken und sie hatte es satt immer alles in sich hineinzufressen.

"Weil…" doch Hermione versagte die Stimme.

"Wegen Harry?" fragte Ginny jetzt und wollte ihr die Antwort abnehmen, so glaubte sie zumindest. Denn nachdem Harry Hermione besucht hatte, verhielt er sich noch komischer und Ginny glaubte, dass es damit etwas auf sich hatte. Denn Harry hatte kurz zuvor erfahren, dass seine beste Freundin die 'Hassperson Nummer Zwei' - neben einst Voldemort - ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte.

"Auch." war jedoch Hermiones vage Bestätigung.

"Und wegen was wirklich?" blickte Ginny verwirrt zu Hermione hinüber. Die Rothaarige fragte sich, was Hermione nur so schwer fiel, dass sie es noch nicht einmal ihr erzählen konnte.

Wieder ging eine weitere Runde über den Tisch und beide hatten bereits eine lockere Zunge und Ginny wartete noch immer gespannt darauf, das Mione endlich die Wahrheit ausspuckte.

"Wegen… Ron!" war es endlich aus Hermiones Kehle gehüpft.

"Was hat Ron damit zu tun? Ich denke… du sagtest doch vorhin, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hätte?" verstand Ginny nun überhaupt nichts mehr. "Ich weiß, dass Ron immer Angst vor Snape hatte, aber ich denke er würde die jetzige Situation verstehen. Immerhin ist Snape der einzige Todesser, der auf der guten Seite war. Die anderen hingegen…" Ginny seufzte, sprach mit einem beängstigendem Ton. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das mit einem anderen je gut gehen könnte." und fügte noch zuversichtlich und verständlich an. "Da kommt nur Snape in Frage."

Mione seufzte. Ginny schien alles falsch aufzunehmen. Sie musste es ihr einfach sagen. "Ich habe Albträume, von der Schlacht und so. Schreie ständig 'Stirb nicht!' und dabei…"

Ginny schloss sie in ihre Arme. "Auch ich habe welche und was meinst, wenn ich gerade mal eingeschlafen bin, wie oft ich nachts dann doch wieder munter werde, weil Harry welche hat." tröstete sie. "Es war eine schwere Zeit, doch nun sollten wir den Kopf hoch halten - leben! Wir alle finden Wege, gemeinsam." versuchte Ginny Hermione aufzumuntern.

Mione blickte aus wässrigen Augen ihre Freundin liebevoll an. "Ich träume nicht von Ron." konnte Ginny Hermiones Stimme kaum vernehmen und Hermione schien sich dafür auch noch zu schämen, dass es nicht ihr Bruder war.

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen.

"Das ist es, was mich so fertig macht. All die Jahre habe ich wirklich geglaubt, das er es ist - die letzten beiden zumindest - und nun? Nun verfolgt ER mich in meinen Träumen, immer und immer wieder…" Hermione schien fix und fertig zu sein.

Ginny strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. "Dieser ER wird seinen Grund haben, warum er in deinen Träumen ist. Vielleicht versteckt es nur deine wahren Gefühle." Was immer in ihrer besten Freundin auch vorgehen mochte, Ginny wollte helfen. Das stand fest.

Mione aber schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny lag völlig falsch. "Ich weiß nicht, was mich damals dazu bewogen hatte ihm zu helfen, ihn nicht sterben lassen zu wollen und Ron? Da stand ich nur bewegungslos da, tat nichts… wie er über die Klippen geschleudert wurde, als ihn der Todesfluch traf." beklagte Mione ihre Misere.

Ginny schluckte und blickte auf den Tisch. Sie unterdrückte nur schwer ihre Tränen. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass Hermione mit angesehen hatte, wie ihr Bruder gestorben war und wenn sie die Worte richtig verstanden hatte, fragte sich Mione warum sie Snape retten konnte und nicht Ron. 'Ihre größte Angst ist es zu versagen und hier…' Ginny litt geradezu mit ihrer besten Freundin. Zur Beerdigung hatten sie kaum über die ganz genauen Umstände gesprochen. Allen saß der Schmerz tief in Seele und Gliedern. Ginny hatte die Beerdigung wie in einem Film miterlebt und sich hautsächlich ihrer Mutter bei der Trauerfeier mitgeholfen, nur um sich abzulenken.

"Warum Snape? Warum geht er mir nicht aus dem Kopf."

Es war raus.

Ginny war etwas bleich geworden. "Das solltest du definitiv herausfinden." murmelte sie leise und nahm darauf einen wirklich riesigen Schluck Butterbier zu sich.

Mione nickte langsam. "Muss ich, wenn ich meine Ruhe finden möchte."

"Willst du ihn nur deshalb heiraten?" konnte Ginny nicht glauben, dass Hermione so naiv und verzweifelt sein konnte, nur aufgrund von Albträumen und dem Glauben versagt zu haben, mit dieser Heirat Buße zu tun. Doch wenn sie ihre Freundin genauer betrachtete, ihre Augenringe sah, die geröteten Augen. Es mussten gar furchtbare Albträume sein, die Hermione ausstehen musste.

"Er ist die beste Wahl von allen anderen und die Augen…" gab sie zu verstehen.

Darauf musste die Rothaarige erst einmal einen weiteren großen Schluck nehmen. 'Augen? Jetzt dreht sie durch und redet ihn sich schön, oder was! Oder vielleicht…?' Ginny sah sich jetzt in der Verantwortung, ihrer besten Freundin auch mal andere Sichtweisen zu geben, denn irgendwie schien Hermione festgefahren zu sein und mit Realismus ging es immer am Besten. "Ja, in der Tat. Doch kann es dich auch quälen. Er selbst vielleicht nicht, aber seine Anwesenheit schon. Ihr müsstet ein Arrangement treffen. Nur, wie ist es dann in der Schule? Dein eigener Ehemann unterrichtet dich?"

Hermione hatte daran noch gar nicht gedacht und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Ginny gratulierte sich selbst zu dieser einsichtigen Rede. Doch stellte sie sich das wohl gerade bildlich vor und fing ganz plötzlich an breit zu grinsen. "Da wird McGonny aber wirklich zur Löwin werden. Stell dir vor, Snape - jahrelanger Erzfeind Gryffindors und Oberschlange Slytherins - verheiratet mit McGonnys größtem Stolz ihres streng bewachten Löwengeheges. Autsch… Da wird er von ihr ganz schön Feuer unter seinem Hintern bekommen, wenn er dich nicht gut behandelt." und kicherte los. Ihre roten Haare wippten bei ihrer überschwänglichen Freude auf und ab.

Mione schluchzte auf, ein wenig angesteckt von Ginnys verquerem Humor, als sie diese Worte hörte und fiel Ginny in die Arme. Es war so erleichternd endlich jemanden zum Reden zu haben, der nicht alles nur trist und düster sah und Ginny seufzte. Sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Hermione einmal so nahe am Rande der Verzweiflung sein könnte.

Ihr kam eine Idee. "Weißt du was? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns ein Zimmer in Hogwarts teilen. Ich denke Minerva McGonagall wird bei uns beiden ein Auge zudrücken und ich verkrümele mich, wenn er dich mal besuchen sollte." Sie versuchte Optimismus zu verbreiten.

"Ja, gern. Wenn du es noch mit mir aushältst?" nuschelte Mione immer noch etwas betrübt vom heutigen Vorfall in Georges Laden.

"Klar doch!"

Und wenig später, etwas angetrunken und wackelig auf den Beinen, brachte Ginny Mione in ihr kleines eigenes Reich.

"Du kannst hier übernachten, wenn du magst." deutete Hermione an, dass sie die Nacht gern mit jemanden weiterreden wollte.

"Gern, ich schicke nur eine Eule an meine Eltern und Harry, dass ich bei dir bin."

"Aber sag' Harry nichts DAVON. Versprich es mir, Ginny!" war Hermione ganz plötzlich wieder aufgelöst.

Ginny sog die Luft ein und nickte dann zuversichtlich. "Versprochen! Von mir erfährt er kein Wort!" und malte sich schon Harrys Wutausbruch aus, wenn er es eines Tages erfahren würde, dass Hermione Snape heiraten würde und sie wusste, dass das passierte.

oOo

Severus Genesung machte riesige Fortschritte. Er hatte sich aus seinem Privatbesitz ein paar Bücher zukommen lassen, die natürlich strengstens auf schwarzmagische Flüche untersucht wurden, bevor man sie ihm aushändigte. Er wartete nun schon seit drei Wochen auf eine Antwort von Miss Granger. Doch nichts dergleichen war in Sicht.

"Guten Tag, Snape!" erkannte er eine Stimme recht fest und trotzig zugleich.

Es war Harry Potter.

"Mr Potter, unsere altbekannte Berühmtheit." schnarrte Snape und Harry hob nur arrogant eine Augenbraue, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Snapes Gebaren.

"Ich danke Ihnen für die Erinnerungen. Sie haben meinem Leben einen ganz neuen Sinn gegeben, Sir!" zischte er kalt, nahm sich einen Stuhl von der Seite, stellte ihn neben Snapes Bett und pflanzte sich darauf. Er starrte seinen ehemaligen Professor bitterböse an.

Snape hingegen blieb recht ausdruckslos. "Es war meine Pflicht, dass Sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllten." flüstere Snape tonlos.

"Ja, mehr auch nicht, nicht wahr? Man konnte sehen mit welchem tugendhaften Eifer Sie immer bei der Sache waren und mir nur Gutes tun wollten!" bellte Harry ihn an. Innerlich explodierte er gerade wie tausend Atombomben zugleich. Nur das sich Harry vorstellte, dass es Snape sein würde, der hier gleich tausend Tode sterben würde. Nur schwer hielt er sich auf dem Stuhl. Das Anliegen was ihn dort hielt, war Schadenfreude über das Kommende.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. "Was wollen Sie, Potter!" klang er streng und sein Bariton hatte zu alter Stärke zurückgewonnen.

"Hier, die Antwort, Snivellus! Und wehe Sie halten sich nicht daran. Sie haben das Leben meiner Mutter zerstört, aber das von Hermione werden Sie NIEMALS unterjochen. Ansonsten bekommen Sie es mit mir persönlich zu tun! Das verspreche ich höchstpersönlich!" stand Harry auf und war bereits auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer.

"Mit was kommen Sie nur nicht klar im Leben, Potter? Das ich einst ihre Mutter liebte, oder dass ich jetzt Ms Gra…" hieb Snape seine Worte voller tieftriefender Arroganz in Harrys Rücken, so dass sich diesem die Nackenhärchen wie spitze Nadeln aufstellten.

"WAGEN SIE ES JA NICHT ES AUSZUSPRECHEN!" zischte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch und hatte sich blitzgeschwind umgedreht.

Grüne Augen funkelten wild. Jene grünen Augen, die Snape einst seine Existenz und Antrieb im Leben bedeuteten. Und auch diese Augen schauten ihn verständnislos, kompromisslos und hassend an.

Severus Snape lächelte und plötzlich konnte er es sagen. "Ja, ich habe sie geliebt." und hatte die Worte mit einer seltsam wissenden Wärme ausgesprochen, so dass Harry regelrecht verwirrt nur noch den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollte und auch ohne ein weiteres Wort ging.

Doch so warm die Worte klangen, für Snape persönlich hatten sie keine Bedeutung mehr, waren ihm fremd, uneigen und daher seltsam befreiend und leicht auszusprechen. Er hatte seine eigene Stimme wie eine fremde wahrgenommen, als wäre er seiner eigenen Vergangenheit begegnet, die er nicht mehr verstand - sich nicht mehr verstand.

Snape erdolchte Potter, für diesen maßlosen Auftritt, bei der er bettlägerig noch nicht einmal seine sonst üblichen Drohgebärden auf ihn ansetzen konnte. Er schnaubte, hatte den Brief in seiner Hand zerknüllt. Dann besann er sich und öffnete ihn mit schwitzigen Händen. Er musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen, ob die Drohung Ernst oder Scherz war.

Seine schwarzen, sonst so leeren Augen huschten glühend voller Erwartungen über das Pergament und… Er schluckte. Alles hätte er erhofft, gewünscht, sogar heimlich ersehnt, aber nicht das. Seine Augen veränderten sich. Sie waren nicht nur leer, sondern verloren wie in jener Nacht vor Jahren und wieder, vor drei Monaten, auch ihre Lebendigkeit - das Licht schien erloschen und dunkle Verlorenheit kehrte in Snapes Seele ein. Dieses Gefühl, dieses kannte er nur allzu gut und viel zu viele Jahre. Es war als wäre ein alter Schmerz zurück nach Hause gekommen. Nur hatte dieses Zuhause einen anderen Namen - Hermione.

oOo

Die Nacht war die grausamste seit Monaten für ihn. Snape wälzte sich hin und her und der junge Crawfurd hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dass sein meist stummer Patient nicht das halbe Krankenhaus zusammenschrie oder sich seine halbwegs gut verheilten Wunden wieder aufriss.

Heiler Kilgore kam in das kleine Zimmer hineingeeilt. "Was hat er?"

"Albträume, sehr schlimme." standen die Verzweiflung und das Entsetzen in Crawfurds Gesicht. Er zuckte immer wieder zusammen, wenn die Schreie Snapes gellend heißer von Neuen begannen.

"Geben sie ihm ausnahmsweise Traumlosen Schlaf." meinte Kilgore voller Sorge.

"Hat er schon bekommen - die größte Dosis, die wir ihm zumuten können. Doch wenn wir noch mehr geben… er hat durch den Erinnerungsverlust in der Heulenden Hütte fast eine Demenz erlitten… Noch mehr Traumloser Schlaf geht nicht. Sein Gehirn ist noch nicht fit genug und muss sich an die Lücken erst noch gewöhnen." zitterte die Stimme des Medi-Zauberers.

"Sie habe es also schon versucht." murmelte Kilgore mit ein wenig Stolz, da er bemerkte, dass der junge Bursche sehr viel von seinem Beruf verstand. Doch die Sorgen des Senior-Heilers überwogen schnell wieder. "Dann geben wir ihm einfach nichts", trübte sein Blick ein, "und hoffen, dass seine Träume so schnell enden wie sie gekommen sind. Mehr können wir für ihn im Moment nicht tun. Bleiben Sie an seinem Bett." wies er niedergeschlagen an.

"Jawohl, Heiler Kilgore." und der Mann setzte sich, immer ein Auge auf Severus gerichtet, der ständig schrie und wimmerte. "Nein, geh nicht… Geh nicht… diese Augen… Geh nicht…"

oOo

Am nächsten Tag kam Shaklebolt sogleich nach dem Frühstück ins Krankenhaus. Er hatte die Briefeule mit Besorgnis gelesen, dass Snape letzte Nacht einen Rückfall hatte. So wie er im ersten Monat immer leise gewimmert hatte, trotz des Heil-Komas, war die letzte Nacht die Mär der Traumatisierung am größten gewesen.

Der alte Kilgore schaute selbst beunruhigt zu Kingsley und dass, obwohl der alte Heiler im Leben schon viel gesehen hatte. "Wissen Sie, Shaklebolt, wenn ein Mensch trotz Koma Albträume äußerst, sind sie die Hölle auf Erden. Wir haben letzte Nacht eigentlich nur das gesehen, was er im ersten Monat hier Nacht für Nacht durchlebt hat. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht unter dem Deckmantel eines Heil-Komas, welches nur für physische Schäden gedacht ist, aber nicht die der Seele. Die Erinnerungen, die er weggegeben hat… Er hätte nur Kopien davon dem Jungen geben brauchen. Doch dachte er, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde und offenbarte sie ihm - voll und ganz. Alles was Mr Snape geblieben ist, sind vage Abdrücke von Momenten, die ihm wohl in der Vergangenheit viel bedeutet haben mussten. Entweder waren es so Wichtige, dass sie seine Seele zerreißen oder die Lücken wurden mit Erinnerungen gefüllt, denen er emotional nicht gewachsen ist. Das Gehirn kann und wird es auch versuchen, diese Lücken zu schließen. Doch der Prozess ist langwierig und… es bedarf sorgsamer Pflege - ich meine damit sein Seelenheil."

Kingsley war kreidebleich und hatte sich bei den Ausführungen gesetzt. "Wissen Sie, wer die Person im Traum ist?" fragte er.

"Nein, er nennt nie einen Namen. Doch sind es Augen." sagte Kilgore.

Shaklebolt nickte. "Die letzte Person, die er gesehen hat, als er starb - also fast starb - war Harry Potter. Harry sagte, dass Snape sich an ihm hochziehen wollte und flüsterte 'Sieh mich an'. Danach verließen ihn die silbernen Gedankenfäden."

Kilgore schrieb alles sorgfältig auf. "Gut, das ist wichtig, dass wir die letzten Minuten von ihm, an die er sich erinnern könnte, rekonstruieren können."

Kingsley stand auf, trat an den Schreibtisch heran. "Ms Granger jedoch, hat ihn gerettet. Sie war dann die allerletzte Person, die er vielleicht mitbekommen hat. Sie kennen ihren Bericht zu dem Vorfall. Er wurde sogar vor Gericht erwähnt, bei Severus Prozess."

Kilgore blickte auf. "Spielen sie auf die Sache mit den Phönixtränen an?" fragte er.

Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wäre doch ein Lichtblick oder? Und würde Licht ins Dunkel bringen."

Auch Kilgore stand jetzt auf. "Herr Minister, das sind nur Legenden. Es gibt keinerlei Beweise für so etwas, nirgendswo auf der Welt." und diese Worte gesprochen von einem alten weisen Heiler, schmerzten Kingsley.

"Ja." murmelte er und wollte jetzt nach Severus sehen. "Ist er munter?"

"Das ist er, aber schwach. Dennoch drängt es ihn aus dem Bett. Es ist als… wenn er vom Bett flieht, dass er auch vor den Albträumen flieht. Geben sie Acht." seufzte Kilgore.

oOo

"Es tut mir Leid, dass Hermione…" meinte er und blickte auf den Mann, der sie mit aller Mühe und unter Schmerzen aus dem Bett gequält hatte, um näher ans Fenster zu gelangen.

Severus blickte in eine jetzt freie, aber vom Krieg geschundene Welt hinaus, in der er nicht willkommen war. Und dennoch suchte er innerlich nach Flucht, scheiternd an seinen Träumen, die ihn in Gefangenschaft nahmen.

"Nichts tut euch Leid!" zischte Snape eisig. Er drehte sich noch nicht einmal um.

Kingsley ging wieder und war mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Severus pumpte schweratmend, trotz zittrig schwacher Verfassung. Er hatte nicht vor, so schnell und einfach aufzugeben. Nicht noch einmal würde ein Potter es wagen, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, es wagen, dass man ihm das einzige nahm, was in ihm noch etwas bewegte. Also schrieb er mit zittrigen Händen einen Brief an das Büro der Heiratsvermittlung und hoffte auf eine zweite Chance.

Nicht lange - noch am gleichen Abend, polterte Harry zum zweiten Male in Snapes Zimmer. "Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie die Finger von ihr lassen sollen. Was davon haben Sie nicht verstanden, Snape?" bohrte sich Harrys Zauberstab an Snapes Hals und direkt in seine Narbe, wo Nagini ihn erwischt hatte und es tropfte sogleich ein gelbichgrünes Sekret heraus. Sie hatte sich sofort wieder entzündet. Ein Zeichen für sehr böswillige schwarze Magie, die diesem Geschöpf einst innewohnte.

"Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Potter." zischte er entschlossen zurück.

"Ach und warum bitteschön, nicht?"

Snape schwieg und drehte den Kopf weg.

"Sie erbärmlicher Feigling. Sie sind ein Bastard, glauben, dass Sie so wieder in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert werden. Wie können Sie es nur wagen, sich an jemanden wenden zu wollen, der gerade seine Liebe verloren hat. Ausgerechnet Sie müssten einsehen, dass das ein verlogenes Spiel ist." Harry pumpte wie ein Drache. Angewidert schaute er an Snape rauf und runter. "Wie können Sie nur mit den Gefühlen anderer so spielen!"

"Weil sie mich gerettet hat." murmelte Snape seidig verloren.

Harry spuckte ihn an. "Wachen Sie auf, Snape! Sie hängen nur blind der Vergangenheit nach, Sie Trottel!" und Harry rauschte bis zur Tür, riss sie auf, drehte sich abrupt um. "Noch einmal so ein Brief und ich vergesse mich!"

Die Tür flog zu.

Snape mühte sich aus dem Stuhl am Fenster hoch und schlich gebrochen auf sein Bett zurück. Wieder war es ein Potter, so wie letztes Mal. Doch das letzte Mal spielte dabei keine Rolle. Er hatte vage Erinnerungen daran. Doch berührten sie ihn nicht, als gehörten diese Erinnerungen nicht ihm. Diese jetzigen hier jedoch, das tat wirklich weh.

Snape kauerte sich zur Seite gerollt zusammen und immer wieder hämmerten Potters Worte sich in seinen Kopf hinein. Er war so manisch geworden, dass er Potter zum Schluss hin gar Recht gab. Granger war in diesen Weasley verliebt gewesen und dieser Weaselbalg in sie und jetzt maßte er es sich an, die Lücke zu füllen. Dabei wollte er doch nur, dass seine schrecklichen Träume ein Ende fanden. Warum auch immer er diese seit jener Nacht seines Fast-Todes auch hatte.

oOo

Wieder war ein Tag verstrichen, wieder war Kingsley ins Krankenhaus geeilt. Wieder hatte man ihm die Nachricht übermittelt, dass es Severus Snape in der Nacht sehr schlecht erging. Noch bevor er einen Guten Tag wünschen konnte, hatte er eine Antwort.

"Ich nehme Edwards!" Snapes Blick, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er schaute aus glanzlosen und leblosen Augen auf den Zaubereiminister.

"Wie wirst du dich bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit entscheiden?" klang Shaklebolt trocken und hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Hogwarts."

"Gut." nickte Kingsley und konnte seine Enttäuschung dabei kaum verbergen, dass Legenden eben nur Märchen waren.

Snape drückte Shaklebolt einen Brief in die Hand. "Das ist ein Brief an die Erziehungsberechtigte von Lily." murmelte er fast geistesabwesend.

Shaklebolt nahm ihn zögerlich an. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Mensch binnen von wenigen Tagen so sehr abbauen konnte. Snape wirkte verloren, gebrochen, mehr als beim ersten Besuch Shaklebolts und dabei wirkte Snape damals schon so leer und schwach.

"Das mit Hermione tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich habe fest geglaubt, dass sie…" versuchte er noch einmal sein Mitgefühl zu bekunden.

Snape drehte sich müde um. Er kehrte Shaklebolt den Rücken zu und der Zaubereiminister ging wieder. Snape wirkte wie ein dunkler Schandfleck an dem hellen, von Licht durchfluteten Fenster. Allein, wie eine kleine dunkle und vergessene Insel wirkend und um ihn herum Leben - nur er fühlte keines mehr in sich.

oOo

Mit den Erinnerungen Lilys, die er Harry gegeben hatte, hatte Severus das Kostbarste preis und frei gegeben, was er je besessen hatte - Liebe. Das einzige woran er sich erinnerte, waren grüne Augen, doch ihm fehlte das Gefühl dazu, dass einst seine Erinnerungen mit diesen Augen verband. Sah er hingegen die sorgenumwobenen haselnussbraunen Augen, die ihm das Leben retteten, wurde ihm warm uns Herz. Die Welt spielte verrückt und sein Herz ihm Streiche, das wusste er oder so redete er es sich zumindest ein.

Die warme Hand, die seine Wange zitternd berührt hatte; die Heiltinkturen, die sie mit einem Stück ihrer Robe tränkte und ihm vorsichtig um den Hals legte und so die Blutung stoppte; die Tränke, die sie einfach in ihn hineingeschüttet hatte und schließlich ihre Finger, die seine Lippen berührten und ihm den Bezoar in den Mund gesteckt hatten und dann, ja dann der sanfte Kuss auf seine Stirn und dieses zögerliche Lächeln. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter, die Augen geschlossen und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, schrie er nicht, wenn er es fühlte, wenn er sie sah.

Hermione hatte nicht wie Potter einfach aufgegeben, sondern um ihn gekämpft. Woher sie jedoch die Phönixtränen hatte, wusste er nicht und würde es wohl auch nie erfahren.

"Mr Snape, Sie dürfen doch noch nicht aufstehen! Das haben wir doch bereits gestern besprochen." meinte Crawfurd besorgt und holte den Zauberer in die Realität zurück. Für einen Moment glaubte Crawfurd, den Mann gelächelt haben zu sehen. Doch sicher war er sich nicht. Er begleitete ihn langsam zum Bett zurück. Als er in dessen Augen sah, blickte er in tote und ließ ihn alleine ruhen. Das Licht Snape seiner Seele war erloschen, getrennt vom Herz, dieses in der Dunkelheit verscharrt und ertränkt in Schmerz.


	5. Das verflixte siebte Jahr

Hallo leuz,

Hi lufa,  
nun ja, ich meinte ja, es wird eine 'Odyssee' und es braucht noch 'ne Weile... Zweimal pro Woche? Das nicht unbedingt, aber heute gibt es zwei Kapitel, so dass dann der letzte Upload (letztes Kapitel + Epilog) am 28.02.10 sein wird. Gib mir Zeit. Während ich diese Story hochlade, versuche ich gerade eine von den sieben Stück fertig zu bekommen die ich teilweise zur Hälfte schon fertig habe.

Hallo Moonya,  
ja und es wird noch verworrener. Weswegen ich hoffe, dass ihr dennoch am Ball bleibt. Dafür gibt es extra eine Art Aufklärungs-Kapitel-Reihe, wo dann alles aufgedröselt wird. Danke für das liebe Kommi ;) ...zwei Kapitel sind es heut'!

Hi Leoka,  
ich hoffe du reißt mir nicht bald den Kopf ab. °schnellverkriech° Harry zeigt sich in dieser Story nicht von seiner Schokoladenseite und... ich könnte nur schwer eine Story schreiben, wenn sie denn nicht ein Happy-End haben würde. JKR hat uns schon Severus genommen, da bring' ich das nicht auch noch übers Herz.

Also... zwei Kapitel (Nummer 5 + 6)...

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 5. Das verflixte siebte Jahr ---

_im Herbst 1998_

Die Einsortierung der Erstklässler, die in Hogwarts eingeschult wurden, fiel dieses Jahr sehr spärlich aus - in Schülerzahl und Feierlaune.

Neben Ginny, die ihr reguläres siebtes Jahr vor sich hatte, wiederholten neben Hermione auch Neville Longbottom und Draco Malfoy ihren Schulabschluss. Mehr waren von Hermiones altem Jahrgang nicht geblieben oder wollten nicht an die Schule zurück. Die stark dezimierte Magierwelt Großbritanniens spiegelte sich auch in der Einsortierungszeremonie wider. Die vier Häuser zählten zwanzig junge Hexen und Zauberer für das erste Schuljahr - fünf je Haus. Die restlichen Klassen waren auch recht klein geblieben. Die Haustische nahmen im Jahre Eins nach Voldemorts Tod nur knapp ein Drittel von dem ein, wie es hier einst in den vergangenen Jahren zugegangen war. Viele Kinder hatten Eltern oder Verwandte und Bekannte verloren und zogen es vor ihre Ausbildung für ein Jahr auszusetzen - ein Angebot des Zaubereiministeriums - oder mussten mit der Verwandtschaft auswandern, wenn diese sich nicht dem neuen Gesetz der Zwangsheirat fügen wollten. Die Stimmung war nur ein wenig ausgelassen. Es vermittelte ein klitzekleines bisschen die Einkehr von Beständigkeit und Alltag - etwas, was jedem Hiergebliebenem nach diesem Krieg gut tat.

Es gab neue Namen, neue Lehrer. Zaubertränke unterrichtete jetzt ein gewisser Nevan Nettle-Jones, der interessanter Weise auch der neue Hauslehrer Slytherins wurde. Für Muggelkunde war ein Professor Jamie Ashwell vorgestellt worden, der aus den Vereinigten Staaten hierher gekommen war. Professor Flitwicks leeren Stuhl übernahm eine junge Professorin aus Frankreich mit dem wohlklingenden Namen Loli Leroux-Ducret. Sie jedoch übernahm nicht die Hauslehrerschaft für Ravenclaw, sondern für Gryffindor. Ginny hatte von Fleur erfahren, dass sie vier Jahre vor Fleur den Abschluss auf Beauxbatons und dabei den besten Abschluss seit fünf Jahrzehnten gemacht hatte und daher so schnell in das Lehramt erhoben worden war. Der einzige, der jemals noch jünger sein Lehramt in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, war Severus Snape - ein Ausnahmetalent im Tränkebrauen. Doch seine Ära war vorüber. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde einem Simon Fairchild zugesprochen und er stand zugleich dem Hause Ravenclaw vor.

oOo

Man lebte sich schnell oder auch langsam ein und Hermione blühte alsbald wieder über ihren Büchern auf - einem Hobby, welches ihr Beständigkeit schenkte, sie nicht verletzen konnte, ihr Sicherheit gab. Madame Pince seufzte nur, als sie Hermione jeden Tag und jeden Abend in der Bibliothek fand, vertieft in Büchern, als könnten diese das ewige Leben versprechen. Selbst vor den Schuljahresprüfungen war Hermione nie so oft in der Bibliothek gewesen, wie sie es jetzt tat. Und das 'oft' bedeutete hier, dass es jede freie Minute sein musste, die Hermione nicht irgendwo im Unterricht verbrachte. Sie ließ gar Essenszeiten in der Großen Halle unbeachtet verstreichen. Madame Pince konnte dies nicht länger so mit ansehen.

Ginny hatte zu ihrer persönlichen Zerstreuung versucht, irgendwie eine Quidditch-Mannschaft aufzubauen. Doch mit so wenigen Schülern im Haus, war das verdammt schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich, da nicht viele die Schnelligkeit, Kraft und Teamgeist für Quidditch aufbrachten. Eines Tages stand sie vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin Professor Leroux-Ducret und machte einen Vorschlag.

"Was halten Sie davon, wenn jeweils zwei Häuser eine Quidditchmannschaft bilden. Gut, es ist dann kein richtiger Wettbewerb, aber ein bisschen Quidditch würde es wenigstens sein, Professor? Die Schüler brauchen Abwechslung. Noch nie in der Geschichte dieser Schule, hat es keine Quidditch-Turniere gegeben."

"Hm, das scheint keine so schlechte Idee zu sein. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer fragen, Ms Weasley." nickte die große schlanke Blondine. Sie erhob sich elegant und öffnete Ginny die Tür.

"Danke." meinte sie und huschte mit strahlendem Gesicht hinaus.

oOo

"Wie du siehst, ist alles so eingerichtet, wie du es dir gewünscht hast." gab Shaklebolt kühl an.

Severus, immer noch sehr wackelig auf seinen Beinen, nickte gelassen. Nur seine Augen huschten in jede Ecke, in die kleinen dunklen Nischen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch zu hundert Prozent seinen Vorgaben entsprach. Es war wirklich alles so, wie er sich gewünscht hatte.

"Danke." gab er leise an und setzte sich in den Sessel. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten durfte er wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand halten - seinen. Er erhob ihn, hielt inne, zog die Augenbraue hoch und mit einem kleinen Wink, loderte ein kleines Feuer im Kamin auf. Sein Gesicht warf riesige Schatten. Er starrte hinein, ignorierte den Minister.

"Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, gib die Anweisungen den Hauselfen oder nutze Minervas Eule Pallas. Mit dem Glöckchen auf dem Kaminsims, kannst du sie zu dir rufen. Dir steht leider keine eigene zu." erklärte Kingsley letzte wichtige Dinge.

Severus nickte etwas, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah draußen im Flur Minerva stehen. Er wandte sich sofort von ihr ab und Shaklebolt schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf, als sie einen Schritt näher kam. Er schloss sachte die Tür und ließ Severus allein in seinem Verließ.

Minerva hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, so wie eigentlich gewollt, dass sie Severus darauf ansprach, was sie ihm zuletzt an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als er durch das Fenster sprang und floh und zum Dunklen Lord gelangen wollte. Sie hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, ihn hier auf Hogwarts zu begrüßen, hatte Kingsley vorgeschickt und war selbst im Hintergrund geblieben. Minerva hatte ihn als Feigling beschimpft und sie war damit so sehr im Unrecht gewesen. Für eine Frau wie sie, mit einem sonst so stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, warf es einen riesigen Schatten auf ihre Seele. Minerva glaubte, Snape würde wie eh und je mit seiner kalten arroganten Art auf sie herabblicken oder eine stichelnd sarkastische Bemerkung loswerden wollen. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Er sah aus wie eine leere Hülle, geküsst von einem Dementor. Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Am Treppenaufgang wartete Kingsley.

"Wie hat er seine Räume aufgenommen, Kingsley?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachend, den Blick von der verschlossenen mit schweren Anti-Fluchtzaubern versehene Tür abwendete und sich zu ihm begab.

"Geht so. Er hat nur 'Danke' gesagt." seufzte er.

"Er ist sehr in sich gekehrt, seit Ms Granger ihm die Absage erteilt hat." erklärte er auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro.

"Wie, er wollte dass Ms Granger ihn heiratet?" fragte sie perplex.

"Ja, in der Tat. Dabei dachte ich, dass sie es tun würde. Immerhin verdankt er ihr sein Leben und ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass sie es wollte als sie bei mir im Büro war. Sie… Er war ihr einziger Kandidat." gestand er ihr offen.

"Ja, in der Tat… das ist seltsam. Vielleicht wollte er so seine Lebensschuld bei ihr begleichen." murmelte Minerva leise. Noch nie hatte eine Hermione Granger sich etwas fest vorgenommen und dann wieder verworfen. Selbst das Projekt mit den Elfen hatte sie nie wirklich aufgegeben. Dass Hermione Snape gewählt hatte, schien ihr logisch, da er der einzige unter den Verurteilten war, der alles andere als ein treuer Gefolgsmann Riddles bezeichnet werden konnte.

"Und wen hat er jetzt gewählt? Er wird schließlich nur für eine Weile hier sein." fragte sie, als sie in ihrem Büro angekommen waren und sie ihm Plätzchen und Tee anbot.

"Lily Edwards."

Minervas Augenbrauen kletterten bis zu ihrem streng zusammen genommenen schwarzen Haar hinauf. "Sie…?" Minerva schluckte.

"Ja, sie hat die Augen von Lily Potter." gab Kingsley zu.

"Die Kleine ist aber auf Beauxbatons." verstand die Schulleiterin nicht, wie eine Französin mit auf der Liste stehen konnte.

"Da ihre Eltern jedoch britische Staatsbürger waren, ist sie eine Kandidatin. Ihr Vormund ist noch hier in Großbritannien und demnach hat sie auch noch unsere Staatsbürgerschaft." meinte er und Minerva verstand. "Das Interessante ist", und Kingsley nahm sich nebenbei einen Keks, "dass Severus mir einen Brief gegeben hat, für ihre Großtante, ihre einzige Verwandte, die noch lebt."

"Und was wollte er ihr mitteilen?" war sie neugierig.

"Nun, selbst die Tante war von dem Brief doch sehr gerührt. Er teilte ihr mit, dass er Lily wie eine Tochter behandeln würde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, außer Lily bestünde darauf, die Ehe ernst zu nehmen. Dann würde er seinen Pflichten als Ehemann nachkommen."

Minerva schluckte hart. Sie konnte sich Severus nicht als Vater vorstellen. "Nun, es ist nobel." gab sie an.

Kingsley seufzte. "Er ist der einzige unter den Todessern, der so etwas in Betracht zieht. Das weißt du Minerva. Die anderen würden erst gar nicht nach Pflichten fragen, schon gar nicht höflich." schnaubte er.

Sie nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Dennoch stehen diese Zwangsehen unter zwölfjähriger strenger Beobachtung, Kingsley. Keiner der Todesser, die ein Opfer geheiratet haben, kann sich Fehler erlauben." und beide lenkten so das Thema auf das Ministerium, wie es dort zuging, wie es um die Ausbildung neuer Zauberer stand, auch um Harry.

"Harry muss eins, zwei Mal bei Severus gewesen sein." plauderte Shaklebolt, als er sich Tee nachgoss.

"Harry Potter bei Severus Snape? So schnell… Harry hat zwar vor uns allen und Voldemort gesagt, dass er ihn für mutig hielt, aber danach verlor er kein Wort mehr über Severus. Molly hatte erwähnt, dass Harry mit den Erinnerungen sich etwas schwer tut. Ich dachte, dass die beiden nur etwas mehr Zeit bräuchten. Schön, dass beide miteinander reden." Minerva war recht erstaunt, dass Harry neuerdings so schnell einsichtig war und das Kriegsbeil zwischen beiden begraben konnte. Wenn sie daran dachte, welche Mühen Albus nicht gescheut hatte, um Harry sanft mitzuteilen, dass Severus auf der guten Seite stand… 'Seltsam…' grübelte sie.

"Ja, nur habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Erinnerungen, die Severus Harry geschenkt hat, leider nicht zu einer Besserung ihres Verhältnisses geführt haben."

"Warum nicht? Du sagtest doch eben… Harry wäre bei ihm gewesen." fragte Minerva mehr sich selbst als ihr gegenüber und sinnierte. Denn das war nun doch eine Wendung.

"Ich denke, Harry verkraftet es nicht, dass ein Severus Snape lieben kann. Dass er alles nur für Lily getan hat. Harry ist wohl der Meinung, das dieses Privileg nur im zusteht."

"Wie bitte? Severus war stets sehr streng, gut arrogant auch dazu. Ich bin als Lehrer auch streng und es macht mich nicht unbeliebt. Ich wusste, dass beide schwer daran taten, zusammen zu arbeiten. Doch Severus musste dies tun, damit er als Spion wieder in Riddles Reihen auch glaubwürdig aufgenommen werden konnte. Es war nicht zu vermeiden, dass Harry da einiges zu persönlich nahm, über die Jahre gesehen…" Minerva knabberte an einem Plätzchen und sinnierte, alte Erinnerungen kamen wieder. "Das klingt beinahe wie die Rivalität, die Severus schon mit seinem Vater hatte." seufzte Minerva.

"Ja, in der Tat. Die Geschichte scheint sich zu wiederholen. Crawfurd hatte aus der Ferne eine Stimme wahrgenommen. Es war Harry, der Snape sprach. Doch was er sagte, hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Sie waren jedoch laut geworden, besonders Harry." brummte Kingsley und beide lehnten sich in den Sesseln zurück, schauten ins Feuer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

oOo

Der Schulbetrieb in Hogwarts nahm seinen gewohnten Gang mit kleinen und neuen Nebenwegen für manchen Schüler. Neville hatte angefangen Madame Sprout in den Gewächshäusern zu helfen, als die Nächte immer kälter wurden. Er war ausgesprochen gut in Kräuterkunde und so vertraute Sprout ihm ihre zart besaiteten Pflänzchen an. Er hatte wahrlich einen grünen Daumen.

Ginny hatte sich die Erlaubnis erkämpft, einmal pro Woche bei ihrem Bruder George in Hogsmeade vorbei schauen zu dürfen, um ihm bei seinen Abrechnungen zu helfen. Er mochte ein guter Erfinder in Sachen Scherzartikeln sein, aber seitdem Fred nicht mehr war, ließ der Geschäftssinn etwas nach. Molly hatte sie daher darum gebeten, öfters mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen und ein gütlicher Brief an die alte Freundin Minerva, war da die richtige Unterstützung.

Draco entwickelte eine Vorliebe für Zauberkunst und war vor allem daran interessiert, innenarchitektonisch aufzublühen. Er half Professor Leroux-Ducret bei Projekten, die jetzt mehr und mehr Einzug in Hogwarts fanden, da durch die kleinere Schülerzahl, man sich mehr auf diese wenigen konzentrieren konnte und somit - den kleinen und größeren Rabauken - eine optimale Förderung anbot.

Und Hermione? Sie lernte und lernte, immerzu und immerfort. Madame Pince hatte sogar Professor Leroux-Ducret bereits darauf angesprochen, dass die junge Frau in der Bibliothek versauern würde, wenn sie nicht bald eine erfüllende Aufgabe erhalten würde. Als die Hauslehrerin, dies dann der hiesigen Schulleiterin und einstigen Hauslehrerin Gryffindors Minerva McGonagall erzählte, war diese doch sehr überrascht. Denn wenn eine Pince schon sagte, Bücher sind jemandem nicht genug und sollte mal aus der Bibliothek raus, dann musste da was Wahres dran sein. Doch wie sollte Minerva Hermione aus der Bibliothek bekommen? Lernen, Fleiß und Wissen; wo bekam das eine Hermione Granger noch, außer in den mit altem Pergament und geheimnisvoller Schrift bis and die Decke vollgestopften meterlangen Reihen einer hiesigen alten Schulbibliothek?

Eines Abends, als Hermione wieder einmal über den Büchern in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen war, weckte sie jemand, sanft an ihrer Robe an der Schulter zupfend.

"Ms Granger, ich denke, es Zeit für Sie ins Bett zu gehen?"

Sie blickte verschlafen auf und schaute in die braungrünen Augen von Professor Nettle-Jones. Rasch war sie munter und aufgestanden. "Ich muss aber noch die Bücher wegräumen." schaute sie auf die drei riesigen Stapel, die wie wackelige Türme auf dem Tisch kindshoch empor ragten.

Er blickte mit einem Augenleuchten auf ihre Unterlagen und Ausarbeitungen und seufzte. "Gut, aber nur, wenn ich Ihnen helfe."

Sie lächelte verlegen. "Danke, Sir." und beide machten sich daran zu schaffen, nicht all zu viel Chaos zu hinterlassen, um Madame Pince nicht zu sehr zu verärgern.

"Hm, Zaubertränke der Orients?" fragte er als er sich einen Buchtitel genauer ansah.

"Ja, ich brauche etwas Beschäftigung." und tippte sich an die Schläfe. Das Hermione hier saß, um ihre Träume zu vergessen, sich so vom Schlafen abhielt und dann ja doch wieder einschlief und träumte, dass sagte sie nicht.

"Nun, beschränkt sich das auf die Theorie allein?" fragte er amüsiert.

"Nein, doch leider hat man ja nur im Unterricht Zeit für das Tränkebrauen und da stehen andere auf dem Programm." räumte sie ein paar Bücher zusammen und suchte den richtige Ort für diese im Regal. Sie schien dabei einen bedrückten Eindruck zu machen.

Er nickte. "Ja, in der Tat. Die Praxis vermag dem vermittelten Wissen Brücken zu schlagen."

Sie räumten gemeinsam weiter auf bis alles wieder an Ort und Stelle zu sein schien.

"So, da wird Madame Pince uns schon einmal keinen Kopf abreißen." grinste er. "Gute Nacht, Ms Granger." und er verschwand.

Hermione fand ihren Zaubertranklehrer nett. Er war ruhig, stets ausgeglichen, gab den Schülern beim Brauen Tipps. Er hatte etwas Gemütliches und dennoch waren seine Augen wachsam, so dass kein Schüler einen Kessel in die Luft jagte. Zudem war er der Hauslehrer Slytherins und seither war dieses Haus fern jeglicher Arroganz oder Überheblichkeit. Doch manchmal vermisste sie die kleinen Kabbeleien der Häuser. Dieses Jahr schien alles anders. Man fasste sich mit Samthandschuhen an. Sie hatte den Professor und Draco öfters gemeinsam lachen sehen und das Überraschende daran war, dass Draco nicht dieses fiese Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Es war offen, erleichtert, frei. 'Menschen können sich ändern, Mione. Warum nur nicht er? Bin ich auch nur ein unwürdiges Schlammblut und er geht lieber nach Azkaban, freiwillig?' fragte sie sich. Es war bis zum heutigen Tag ihre einzige Erklärung dafür, dass Snape ihren Antrag abgelehnt hatte.

oOo

Am Wochenende, der Oktober war kalt und nass heran gebrochen, überraschte Hermione ein Termin bei der Schulleiterin.

"Was möchte sie denn?" fragte Mione nervös.

Ginny blickte aus dem Quidditch-Magazin auf, denn sie trainierte mit ihrer Mannschaft - aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs bestehend - für das Spiel kurz vor Halloween. "Das hat McGonny nicht gesagt, aber sie schien irgendwie… erfreut?" sinnierte sie, wenngleich eine lächelnde Minerva McGonagall absurd war.

"Professor McGonagall und erfreut?" fragte Mione ungläubig zurück.

"Für ihre Verhältnisse war sie gar aus dem Häuschen." feixte Ginny.

"Danke, du bist mir eine großartige Hilfe." seufzte Hermione, blickte auf die Uhr und machte sich los.

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam noch eine weitere hinzu: Professor Nettle-Jones. Minerva, im großen runden Büro der Schulleiter einquartiert, bat Hermione sich zu setzen.

"Schön, dass du kommen konntest, Hermione." strahlte die Schulleiterin wirklich mit einem angenehm warmen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Danke, Professor und weswegen haben Sie mich hierzu eingeladen?" Hermione war die Sache nicht ganz geheuer, denn sie wusste um keinen Schimmer, was die beiden Professoren mit ihr vorhatten.

Minerva seufzte, blickte genau auf Hermione. "Hermione, noch vor wenigen Monaten, während der Verhandlungen, da hast du mich geduzt. Wir sollten es auch in Zukunft beibehalten, zumindest in so kleinen Runden."

Hermione lief rot an. "Ja, gern." Es lockerte sie etwas auf.

"Nun, Professor Nettle-Jones hat mir erzählt, dass du gern brauen würdest." blickte Minerva, gespannt auf Hermiones Reaktion, ihr wieder tief in die Augen.

"Nun ja, ich würde schon gern mehr Praxis sammeln wollen." gestand Hermione etwas schüchtern ein.

"Genau, das ist unser gemeinsamer Vorschlag." klinkte sich ihr Zaubertrank-Professor mit ein.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Hermione neugierig.

"Sie wissen doch, dass Madame Pomfrey mit Einbruch der Kältewelle wieder mehr verschnupfte Nasen, durch das Quidditch, mehr gebrochene Knochen und durch die kleinen Unterrichtsunfälle, noch ganz andere Dinge wieder hinbiegen muss." begann Nettle-Jones.

Die junge Gryffindor nickte ihrem Professor zu.

"Nun denn," strahlte die Schulleiterin, "Nevan, sage es ihr doch bitte selbst."

Er räusperte sich kurz. "Ms Granger, was halten Sie davon, eigenständig das Tränkelabor der Schüler benutzen zu dürfen, um Stärkungstränke, Skele-Wachs und Heiltinkturen für die Krankenstation herzustellen?"

Sie riss die Augen weit auf. "Darf ich das?"

"Wenn du es möchtest?" meinte Minerva.

"Sehr gern." nickte sie enthusiastisch und Augen leuchtend - etwas, dass Minerva so herzlich seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte.

"Es gibt nur eine Bedingung." wurde Minerva wieder streng.

"Die wäre?" fragte sie.

"Sie müssen sich um die Bestellungen der Vorräte im Trankunterricht und meinem Privatlabor kümmern, in die Apotheke in Hogsmeade gehen, dort alles abholen und die Zutaten einsortieren. Die Vorratskammer der Schüler steht Ihnen frei zur Verfügung. Mein Privatlabor möchte ich jedoch gern für eigene Forschungen nutzen. Sie können die Zutaten in ein separates Päckchen legen. Ich nehme sie dann mit." sagte er väterlich.

"Das ist alles?" fragte sie wie gelähmt, denn es bedeutete, dass man ihr eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zugestehen würde, mit der sie sich selbstständig die Zeit einteilen konnte. Und jetzt würden nicht nur Neville und Ginny allein stets von ihren Sonderaufgaben erzählen können. "Nun, das mit den Vorräten für die Schüler verstehe ich, doch auch Ihr Privatlabor?" murmelte sie.

"Hm, es ist ein Labor wie jedes andere auch." zuckte Professor Nettle-Jones mit den Schultern. "Ja, was haben Sie erwartet?" fragte er glucksend zurück, als Hermione auf ihre Hände starrte.

"Ach, nichts - nur alte Gewohnheiten, Erinnerungen an… alte Zeiten. Das Privatlabor war stets Tabu Nummer eins." winkte sie ab und Minerva merkte durchaus, dass sich diese alten Gewohnheiten, auf jemanden bezogen, der tief unten abgeschottet im Kerker hauste. Nevan Nettle-Jones hob nur eine Augenbraue und beobachtete genau, wie Minerva darauf reagierte. Er fragte sich, was die Schulleiterin mit dieser jungen Frau verband.

Hermione verabschiedete sich von beiden Professoren und rannte die Treppen des Schulleiterturmes hinab, flitzte durch die Gänge und kam japsend in ihrem und Ginnys Zimmer an. Sie holte kaum Luft, als sie ihrer Freundin die Neuigkeit verkündete.

"Das heißt, wenn ich zu George gehe, kannst du mitkommen und in die Apotheke gehen und danach gehen wir in die Drei Besen." begeisterte sich Ginny, gleich ein paar Ecken weiterdenkend.

Mione nickte. "Ja, wir dürfen vieles allein machen und jetzt auch noch gemeinsam."

Sie fiel Ginny um den Hals. So viel Begeisterung hatte die Rothaarige nun doch wieder nicht erwartet, aber es freute sie, dass ihre beste Freundin, endlich nicht mehr in der Bibliothek alsbald zum Inventar gehören würde… 'und es lenkt sie ein wenig von ihren Depressionen ab.' seufzte sie und strich Hermione über den Rücken.

"Wir sind ja auch schon erwachsen." warf Ginny wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit ein und beide machten einen ausgelassenen Abend auf ihrem Zimmer, anstoßend auf das Kommende.

oOo

"Sie hat sehr verhalten reagiert, als es darum ging, auch das Privatlabor mit Vorräten zu versorgen." sprach Albus die Gedanken Minervas laut aus und blickte aus seinem großen Bilderrahmen zu ihr hinüber.

"Verstehst du, warum sie Severus abgesagt hat?" fragte sie ihn und knabberte an einem ihrer geliebten Ingwer-Plätzchen.

"Nein und er ist immer noch in sich gekehrt?" fragte er mit einem seltsamen Blick, als dachte er angestrengt darüber nach, was Minerva ihn da überhaupt gefragt hatte. Albus wirkte abwesend, verträumt, sinnierend.

Minerva seufzte. Albus war, seitdem er hier im Bild verweilte, skurriler als er es zu Lebzeiten war. Ob es an den Ölfarben lag? Sie wusste es nicht.

"Ja, Nevan?" fragte sie, als auch ihr neugewonnener Freund und Kollege genauso seltsam in Grübeleien verstrickt schien und er schaute beunruhigt auf, sagte aber kein Wort. "Danke." flüsterte sie zuversichtlich, dass er die Idee mit dem Brauen und der Zutatenbeschaffung hatte und dennoch blieb er betrübt.

"Schon gut, Minerva. Es ist nur traurig zu wissen, dass diese junge Frau einen so brillanten Verstand hat und ihn an nichts verschwendet."

Minerva erkannte, dass Nevan auf Hermiones Fähigkeiten aufmerksam geworden worden war. Doch in welchem Maße, bekam sie erst jetzt zu hören.

"Ich habe in der Bibliothek ein paar Blicke auf ihre Notizen werfen können. Das ist bereits mehr als fortschrittliches Zaubertrankbrauen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie das alles - diese Theorien - allein ausgearbeitet hat, ganz ohne die Hilfe eines Mentors… Sie könnte eine richtig gute Forscherin werden."

Minerva nickte und plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf, als hätte jemand Senf als Plätzchen-Füllung genommen.

"Siehst du Minerva, du brauchst mich gar nicht so oft, wie du immer denkst." griente Albus, strich sich durch den Bart und ging. "Schönen Abend noch ihr beiden."

Nevan schmunzelte schüchtern. Er fand, dass dieser ehemalige Schulleiter ein wirklich komischer alter Kauz gewesen sein musste.

"Könntest du Severus dazu animieren, in ein Forschungsprojekt mit dir einzusteigen?" fragte sie mit Begeisterung.

"Hm, aber nur wenn ich dich dazu animieren kann, mal auf ein Gläschen Elfenwein in die 'Drei Besen' einzukehren."

Sie errötete. "Nevan!"

"Ja, Minerva?" klang er ernst.

Sie zögerte etwas. "In Ordnung." meinte sie.

"Sehr schön." konnte er seine Freude nur schwer verbergen.

Beide nippten an ihrem Tee und versuchten diese privat gewordene Konstellation irgendwie zu überbrücken.

Nach einer kleinen Weile der Besinnung, was dies für beide Lehrer persönlich bedeuten konnte, machte Nevan den ersten Schritt in Richtung aktuelle Vorgehen.

"Doch wie willst du Severus Snape das schmackhaft machen?"

"Nun ja, Severus hat nie viel Geld ausgegeben, musste aber sein Geld einem guten Zweck spenden. Jetzt hat er gar nichts mehr und könnte ein paar Galleonen gut gebrauchen. Ich komme zur Zeit für seinen Aufenthalt auf. Mit einem guten Artikel in der Zeitung…"

"Ah, ich verstehe. Ja, er ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet." gestand Nevan ein.

"Genauso wie du auch." gab sie ernst zurück.

"Danke. Ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt. Aber du musst ihn zuerst bearbeiten, Minerva."

"Ja, werde ich. Gute Nacht, Nevan." lächelte sie ihn seltsam warm an.

"Gute Nacht, Minerva." wurden seine Wangen rot und er ging.

oOo

Es klopfte und er erhob sich, legte das Buch zur Seite und öffnete seine Tür. Shaklebolt trat aus dem kleinen Flur ein, dahinter nach einem etwas längerem Gang war die dicke eiserne Tür, die immer geschlossen blieb und ihn an ein Gefängnis erinnerte. Doch er hatte es so gewollt. Lieber auf ein paar Quadratfuß zaubern können, als nie mehr.

"Was führt dich hier her?" fragte er und musterte den Zaubereiminister genau.

"Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen."

"Bitte, setz dich." zeigten seine dünnen langen Finger auf einen freien Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Kingsley nahm Platz. der Raum war im Halbdunkel gehalten, als wäre Severus Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts geheim und er dürfte kein Aufsehen erregen.

"Tee?"

"Nein danke, Severus." Er schaute sein Gegenüber unverblümt an. "Vielleicht war ich ein wenig zu streng, was die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen betrifft. Außerdem geht es darum, dass Minerva bereitwillig deine Unterkunft bezahlt. Ich weiß, sie würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich ihr mittels eines Erlasses, dieses Privileg nehme…"

Snape schaute starr vor sich hin und begann monoton leise: "Wenn sie nicht mehr bereit ist, ihre Schuldgefühle in Galleonen zurückzubezahlen, soll sie es sein lassen und hätte mich nicht nach Hogwarts einladen sollen. Immerhin war es auch ihr Vorschlag, dass ich dies als Verbleib der nächsten eineinhalb Jahre sehen kann."

Kingsley nickte. "Es ist ihre Art, dir zu zeigen, dass sie dich nicht aufgegeben hat." meinte er.

Severus nahm einen Schluck Tee, abwesend wirkend und ohne Leben in sich. Alles schien an ihm vorbei zu rauschen, ihn nicht zu berühren. Er hatte sich abgeschottet, sah nie einen Menschen. Warum er jedoch Kingsley Shaklebolt in seiner Nähe duldete, wusste keiner so recht. Vielleicht, weil er einst einer der größten Befürworter Dumbledores war und dies mit Konsequenz.

Severus hatte einmal ein Gespräch zwischen Kingsley und Albus belauscht, als sie sich im Grimmauld-Platz unterhielten. Kingsley hat Albus stets über alles berichtet und oftmals Ratschläge eingeholt. Er hatte Albus bewundert und Albus bewunderte dessen standhafte Haltung und die Gradwanderung, die er im Ministerium vollführte, um weiterhin Informationen sammeln zu können. Er verstand etwas von Politik, genauso wie Albus und beide waren Macher und nicht nur Redner, ohne sich von der Kleinkariertheit der Bürokratie einvernehmen zu lassen. Sie respektierten sich gegenseitig.

Severus schaute Kingsley kühl an. "Wenn dem so wäre, würde Minerva sich nicht verstecken."

"Heißt das, du möchtest sie sehen?" war Kingsley überrascht erfreut.

"Nein, möchte ich nicht." nahm er dem Minister die Hoffnung und hatte wie ein Roboter reagiert - ohne Emotion.

"Nun denn, Severus. Der Zaubertranklehrer Professor Nettle-Jones hat mich gefragt, ob wir es nicht zulassen könnten, dass du an einem Forschungsprojekt mitarbeitest. Unter seiner Aufsicht wird es sicherlich keine Probleme geben, dass deine Zunft…"

"Ich arbeite nicht mit anderen zusammen, gleich gar nicht unter Aufsicht." unterbrach Snape ihn mit monoton einschläfernder Stimme.

Kingsley trank ein paar Schluck Tee. Severus verpasste ihm durch seine gleichgültig unbeteiligte Art eine Gänsehaut. Der scharfe Schneid seiner tiefen Stimme fehlte. Das kalte Leuchten seiner Augen die aufgeweckt lauerten war erloschen. Kingsley wurde bewusst, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee schien, dass Minerva und Nevan versuchten, diesen Mann wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen - raus aus der Finsternis.

"Denke darüber nach, Severus. Minerva wird - so weit habe ich sie überzeugen können - in Briefkontakt mit dir treten. Mehr nicht. Alles weitere", Shaklebolt stand auf und blickte auf den hageren Mann in dem riesigen Sessel vor sich, "liegt in deinen Händen." Er verließ die kleine Wohnung fast geräuschlos.

So ließ er Snape da zurück wo er war - einsam und verlassen.

oOo

In der Nacht wurde Severus munter. Er hatte wie seit schon langem nicht mehr einen Traum gehabt, der so real schien, dass er mit wild klopfendem Herzen in die Dunkelheit seines kleinen Schlafzimmers lauschte. Ansonsten hatte er diese Träume schon irgendwie jede Nacht, nur eben nicht so brachial real, als hätte ihm jemand eisig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Doch schon bald merkte er, dass er allein war. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte müde ins Nichts.

Früher konnte er jeden Abend seinen Kopf von seinen Gedanken befreien. Eine Methode die ihm als Okklumentiker half, viele Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit zu verbannen und einen recht ruhigen Schlaf zu finden. Doch seitdem er die Erinnerungen an Lily nicht mehr so deutlich in sich spürte, alles nur noch verschwommene Bilder waren, hatte jemand anderes ihren Platz eingenommen und er verstand nicht warum. Hermione Granger war präsenter denn je und er bezeichnete sich selbst als jämmerlichen Waschlappen, wie er nur vom Regen in die Traufe kommen konnte.

Trotz alledem hatte er im Juli die wahnwitzige Idee gehabt, es zu versuchen, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Der Dank für sein aufopferndes Bemühen um sie, war ihre Absage gewesen. War er wach, wollte er sie hassen, schlief er, träumte er sehnsüchtig, dass sie ihn nicht hasste. Es war vermaledeit und er fraß es in sich hinein, ertränkte sich im Schmerz und hoffte, es würde ihn für immer betäuben - gar nichts mehr zu fühlen.

oOo

Minerva rang mit sich. Geschlagene drei Stunden wanderte sie nun schon vor dem weißen Pergament auf und ab. Und endlich fasste sie sich ein Herz, setzte sich und nahm entschlossen die Schreibfeder zur Hand:

_Guten Tag Severus,_

_ich habe entschieden, dass Du zukünftig die Bibliothek unserer Schule und das Privatlabor des Tränkemeisters eigenständig nutzen darfst. Unter der Bedingung, dass Du Dich an einem von Professor Nettle-Jones der Zaubertrank-Zunft eröffnetem Forschungsprojekt anschließt, stehen Dir folgende Nutzungszeiten zur Verfügung:_

_Bibliothek von Hogwarts: montags bis sonntags von Mitternacht bis sechs Uhr am Morgen,_

_Tranklabor der Lehrkraft: montags bis sonntags von Mitternacht bis sechs Uhr am Morgen._

_Ich bitte Dich zu beachten, dass das Betreten der Verbotenen Abteilung Dir strengstens untersagt ist. Sie wurde von Madame Pince bereits mit entsprechenden Zaubern belegt und von Ministeriumsangehörigen geprüft. Bei Zuwiderhandlung kann es Deinen Anspruch auf eine mögliche Rehabilitation verwirken._

_Aus gegebenem Anlass möchte ich Dich auch darauf hinweisen, dass die Rechnungen für Deine Unterkunft durch mich in einer Höhe von monatlich sechsundsechzig Galleonen beglichen werden. Die Unkosten für Deine Zaubertrank-Versuche sollten dreiunddreißig Galleonen je Monat nicht übersteigen. Weitere Gelder werden nur nach einer Prüfung deiner Vorhaben genehmigt. Vielleicht wird es Dir möglich sein, bei Erfolg Deiner Forschungen und Ergebnisse, dieses Darlehen schnellst bald zurück zu zahlen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

oOo

Severus war recht erstaunt, als er ein flatterndes und gurrendes Geräusch vernahm. Wie viele Monate hatte er kein lebendes Tier mehr erblickt, geschweige denn eine Briefeule. Er wusste, dass dieses kleine Biest nur einer Hexe gehören konnte: Minerva McGonagall. Er blickte sie an, so wie sie erwartungsvoll hoffte, einen Keks zu bekommen. Snape stand schließlich auf, gab der kleinen Eule, die restlichen Sandwichkrumen seines Abendbrotes - was recht spärlich ausfiel - und sie flatterte verdrießlich sofort zurück durch das magisch versiegelte Fenster über der Tür. Den Brief ließ er unberührt auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Er scheute vor dem, was darin stehen mochte. Entweder würde sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten, ihn als Verräter und Feigling beschimpft zu haben oder sie würde es erst gar nicht erwähnen und sich gewöhnlichen Förmlichkeiten hingeben. Weder das eine noch das andere wollte er lesen und wissen.

oOo

Hermione stand nervös in der Vorratskammer. Seit zwei Wochen hatte sie die neue Aufgabe inne und immer noch war es für sie Ungewöhnlich in dem Reich zu hantieren und sich zu bewegen, in dem einst Severus Snape seinen Umhang aufwallen ließ. In der Hand hielt sie einen Zettel für einen Stärkungstrank, der auf der Krankenstation gebraucht wurde. Ihr Zaubertrankprofessor betrat das Labor und schielte kurz in die Kammer.

"Alles gefunden?" fragte er gespannt.

"Nein, ich überlege noch." sagte sie und kam unverrichteter Dinge wieder heraus. Sie kaute auf der Unterlippe und ging die Liste durch.

Nettle-Jones war mittelgroß, hatte ein paar graue Haare, einen gutmütigen Blick und weiche Gesichtszüge, jedoch ein recht eckiges Kinn und gerade Nase.

"Darf ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er und sie schaute überrascht auf.

Seit Schuljahresanfang verglich sie ihn stets und ständig mit Snape und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr vermisste sie die flüsternd leise und tiefe Stimme, die dunklen undurchdringbaren Augen, die immer alles sahen und die Ohren, versteckt hinter der schwarzen schulterlangen Matte aus fettig-krausem Haar, die immer alles hörten sowie die große Hakennase, die sanft über die Kessel glitt und jede noch so feine Nuance falscher Dosierung von Zutaten herausfilterte.

Nettle-Jones dagegen war nett und irgendwie väterlich und das war auch schon alles, was diesen Mann beschrieb. Nur eines fand sie etwas komisch: Das er ihr stets aufmerksam zuhörte, auf sie einging - beinahe, als mochte er sie.

"Ich wollte den allseits bekannten Aufpäppelungstrank brauen." sagte sie.

"Gut, dann fangen wir an."

Es war ungewöhnlich für Hermione, aber es tat gut mit jemandem zusammen zu brauen. Sie unterhielten sich nebenher über einige interessante Orte, wo die Kräuter und Substanzen herkamen, die sie verwendeten und waren bald beim Thema Reisen angelangt.

"Dieses Kraut, der Känguruapfel, wächst nur in Australien." nahm er ein paar Blüten davon aus dem Glas und schnitt sie in kleine dünne Streifen.

"Australien…" murmelte Hermione und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ganz plötzlich Tränen rollten.

"Kommen Sie." meinte er und schob sie durch den Raum in sein Wohnzimmer. "Hier, ein Tee, der beruhigt." und setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Ich sollte mit der Arbeit weitermachen." gab sie an, als dürfte sie gar nicht hier sein,

"Nein, heute nicht. Sie bedrückt etwas und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen." suchte Nettle-Jones aufmerksam und gütig ihren Blick.

"Ich rede mit Ginny darüber." übertönte die laute Standuhr, die zu Mitternacht schlug, fast Hermione.

"Ja, natürlich, sie ist immerhin ihre beste Freundin." gab er verständlich an.

Hermione seufzte. Es war ihr wie eine Ausrede über die Lippen gekommen. Ja, Ginny war ihre beste Freundin. Doch manchmal, da vermisste Hermione einfach nur den gut gemeinten Ratschlag ihrer Eltern, ihres Vaters. 'Scheint wohl zu stimmen, das besonders die Väter mit den Töchtern und die Mütter mit den Söhnen am besten klarkommen.' dachte sie im Stillen und eine innere Sehnsucht und Trauer wuchs in ihr ganz plötzlich schmerzhaft heran.

Nevan Nettle-Jones bemerkte, dass Hermione mit Gedanken verstrickt war, die sie wohl gern für sich behalten wollte. Und dennoch schien sie wie auf dem Sprung zu sein, als könnte ein kleiner Gedanke ihre Lippen verlassen wollen. Er lehnte sich gespannt zurück, genoss die Stille und das Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin. Einfach mal nur Ruhe und Entspannung zu haben, konnte wundersame Wirkungen erzielen. So verspannt wie Hermione jeden Tag aussah, hätte sie es definitiv bitter nötig, dachte Nettle-Jones besorgt.

Beide bemerkten nicht, das nebenan einer sich in das Labor gesellte und sich endlich wieder jenen Dingen widmen konnte, die ihm etwas Sicherheit vermittelten.

Snape schaute sich im Labor um. Er atmete die Luft tief ein. Gut einen Monat lang hatte er eine Theorie aufgestellt, wie man Entgiftungstränke verbessern könnte. Die Phönixtränen, die Hermione ihm einst pur in der Hütte verabreicht hatte, wollte er nunmehr in den Trank integrieren. Phönixtränen waren jedoch sehr flüchtig, also brauchte er eine starke Grundkomponente, die die Wirkung der Tränen in sich aufnahm. Er entschied sich - und das war das Makabere daran - es mit den gemahlenen Zähnen einer Schlange und fein geriebenem Bezoar zu versuchen. Dazu musste er das dadurch entstandene Pulver mit den Phönixtränen vermischen und wieder eintrocknen lassen, nachdem er Balata-Harz als verbindende Substanz hinzugefügt hatte. So könnte eine Art Konservierung entstehen. Dazu hatte er alte Werke von Sushruta gelesen, der mit Bezoarsteinen schon vor vielen hundert Jahren experimentiert hatte - und das erfolgreich.

Es wirkte. Die Tränen des Phönix waren immerhin zu fast dreißig Prozent konserviert - für eine knappe Woche. Ein besseres Ergebnis war einfach nicht möglich. Das ausgerechnet Granger ihn mit ihren wundersamen Augen darauf gebracht hatte… Nun ja, es schmerzte die Erinnerung, aber sein Ehrgeiz als Tränkebrauer war geweckt worden und es war eine erleichternde Ablenkung von seinen Träumen, seinen schwammigen Erinnerungen, die er versuchte wieder klarer zu sehen und doch immer wieder nur bei den braunen haselnussfarbenen Augen landete, anstatt der Grünen.

Er kramte gerade ein paar Messer und Schneidebretter hervor, blickte sich um, wo ein Mörser stand, ging an der Tür zu seinem ehemaligen Privaträumen vorbei und hörte leises Stimmengemurmel. Er hielt inne und lauschte.

Hermione hatte nach einiger Zeit sich es ein wenig gemütlicher im flauschigen Sessel gemacht und fand tatsächlich offene Worte. "Meine Eltern habe ich nach den Beerdigungen und gleich nach dem Sieg wieder nach Hause gebracht. Jedoch warteten schon einige flüchtige Todesser auf uns. Meine Eltern wurden schwer verletzt und mich hatten sie auch erwischt." gab Hermione zu verstehen. Warum sie plötzlich so einfach davon anfing zu sprechen. Sie fand sich selbst ganz seltsam.

Der Professor nippte an seinem Tee und stellte die Tasse seelenruhig auf die Untertasse zurück. Er hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Hermione konnte dies geradezu in seinem Gesicht ablesen, was sie noch mehr erleichterte.

"Daher diese Narbe an Ihrer rechten Hand." sagte Professor Nettle-Jones verstehend.

Sie lächelte matt, als wären es Jahre alte Erinnerungen. "Ja." und verschwieg, woher sie diese genau hatte.

"Geht es Ihren Eltern wieder gut?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ja, Kingsley Shaklebolt und das St Mungos haben geholfen. Doch meine Eltern sind seither der magischen Welt sehr abgeneigt. Ich glaube sie werden nicht damit fertig, dass ich mich dennoch dazu entschlossen habe, hier zu bleiben." klagte sie verloren.

"Nun, das wird sich vielleicht eines Tages legen. Manche Dinge brauchen eben ihre Zeit."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!" gab sie bestimmend von sich. "Wenn diese Todesser nicht gewesen wären, wäre das alles erst gar nicht passiert. Anstatt sie nur zu betäuben, so dass sie die Flüche lösen konnten, um dann meinen Eltern Schaden zufügen zu können, hätten sie ALLE einfach bekommen sollen, was sie verdienten - den Todesfluch." ihre Stimme war fest und unnachgiebig ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich denke, sie werden niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen können, da sie der Kontrolle des Ministeriums unterstellt sind." versuchte ihr Lehrer sanfte Worte zu finden, dass sie nicht so reden sollte.

"Menschen die einmal so grausam gewesen waren, sind es auch weiterhin. Sie haben keine Rehabilitation verdient." meißelte Hermione ihre Worte kalt und unnachgiebig in den Raum.

Professor Nettle-Jones beugte sich vor und flüsterte, weil Hermione den Kopf gesenkt hatte und auf ihre Finger starrte. Er hatte Angst, dass wenn er auch nur ein falsches oder zu laut gesprochenes Wort sagte, sie die Flucht ergreifen könnte. Sie schien keinen gutgemeinten Rat annehmen zu wollen und er wollte sie nur beschwichtigen.

"Sehen Sie das wirklich so, Hermione? In jedem Menschen steckt auch etwas Gutes. Nur manchmal, wenn diese es nicht einsehen würden, wäre es sehr, sehr schade. Jeder Mensch fürchtet irgendwann einmal Veränderungen. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage ist, die Veränderungen eines Tages zu meistern. Die Zeit, Abstand, neue Bekannte, Erfahrungen… Alles beeinflusst uns und wirkt auf manches Gemüt Wunder. Geben Sie ihnen Zeit, Hermione." und er ergriff ihr Kinn und hob es an mit einem sanften Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. "Geben Sie sich Zeit, so viel sie möchten."

Dieser Blick, den er ihr hier schenkte, diese gütigen Augen, die sie nicht verurteilten, sondern versuchten sie zu verstehen, ihr etwas Mut zu geben und ein klein wenig Halt, war das, was sie seit Monaten so sehr vermisste. Es war als öffnete sich ein Ventil und da er - auch wenn nur ihr Professor - hier war, so konnte sie nicht anders.

Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und das war ihre Antwort - ein letztes Wehren.

Die Tränen liefen und sie fiel ihm um den Hals und ließ sich trösten. Es war als würde ihr Vater sie umarmen. Auch wenn das hier ihr Professor war, so gab er ihr für Momente dieses Gefühl, das sie so sehr vermisste - ihre Eltern, die einst stolz auf sie waren und ihr einen Halt gaben, wenn sie mit ihren jungen Jahren nicht so ganz wusste, wie sie das Erwachsensein hinbekommen sollte.

oOo

Severus wich von der Tür zurück. Er schaute auf diese gebannt, beinahe manisch, drehte sich um, ließ seine Unterlagen und Utensilien dort stehen und liegen, wo er es hingetan hatte und huschte durch den Kamin in sein kleines behütetes und verdunkeltes Verlies zurück. Er hatte genug gehört und wusste nun ganz genau, dass Hermione Granger wohl nur aus einer dummen Laune heraus, sein Leben gerettet haben konnte. In Wirklichkeit verabscheute sie Männer wie ihn und wenn er noch weitere zwanzig Jahre darauf verschwenden würde, Gutes zu tun, sie würde ihm kein Stück Glauben schenken, dass es ernst gemein war. 'Genau wie Lily.' dachte er und sackte augenblicklich in seinem Sessel zusammen - starr vor Trauer und Leere.


	6. Das Fest der Liebe

...und hier noch ein Kapitel für heute...

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 6. Das Fest der Liebe ---

_im Dezember 1998_

Minerva schaute Nevan mit großen Augen an. "Ist das wahr?" musterte Minerva Nevan, als hätte er ihr gesagt, dass 'Pride of Portree' - Minervas Lieblingsquidditch-Mannschaft der britisch-irischen Liga - den Landespokal gewonnen hätte.

"Ja, das ist es und die Kritiken sind herausragend. Wenn ich damals nicht Severus Aufzeichnungen in meinem Labor entdeckt hätte, wie man Entgiftungstränke verbessern kann, dann wäre dieser geniale Trank nie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten. Die Idee mit den Phönixtränen, sie zu konservieren… einfach genial."

"Also in der Zaubertrankwelt ist er wieder anerkannt." sprach sie sicherheitshalber nach.

"Ja, das ist er. Es gab bereits Anfragen, ob er vielleicht ein Interview geben würde."

"Ich werde Kingsley fragen, ob wir nicht ein paar weitere Lockerungen vornehmen könnten. Es wäre doch schön, wenn Severus wenigstens mit am Weihnachtsfest teilnehmen könnte. Ein paar alte, bekannte Gesichter…" sinnierte sie.

Sie hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dass sie nicht länger vor ihm fliehen konnte. Immerhin wohnten beide gemeinsam unter einem Dach.

"Dann könnte er auch gleich mit ein paar Interessenten der europäischen Krankenhäuser sprechen. Die sind gewiss an dem Patent interessiert." fügte Nevan weiterdenkend an.

"Ja, das ist ein ausgesprochen gute Idee. Albus, hast du das gehört?" fragte sie und er lugte ins Bild.

"Ja, meine Liebe. Doch ich muss weiter. Phinneas und ich treffen uns im fünften Stock mit dem alten Cornelius Clutterton." und war schon wieder fort.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Er kann die Füße nicht still halten." seufzte sie.

"Und du?" fragte Nevan.

"Wie?"

"Ich habe da zwei Karten für einen Tanzabend im Londoner 'Bubbling Boogie', wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." und in seinen Augen blitzte es kurz auf, ihre mit ansteckend.

oOo

Nevan Nettle-Jones stand aufgeregt mit der neuesten Ausgabe von 'Zaubertränke Heute' im kleinen Flur und wartete darauf, dass Snape ihm die Tür aufmachen würde. Er kannte Severus Snape von Bildern, ansonsten nur von den Briefen die sie einander schrieben, wenn es um Severus Forschungen ging. Und einmal hatte er ihn kurz im Privatlabor gesehen und war aber keine Minute geblieben. Er wollte den Mann damals nicht stören, auch weil dieser einfach in seinem Tun vertieft war.

Snape sah seinen Kollegen kurz darauf kalt an, riss den nett dreinschauenden Mann aus seinen Überlegungen, nickte ihm zu und Nevan trat vorsichtig in das private und abgeschottete Reich Snapes ein.

"Dein Trank hat die höchsten Belobigungen erhalten, Severus." sagte er freudestrahlend und bekam ein kleines Nicken.

Snape verwies auf den Sessel und Nevan nahm an. "Danke."

Er vermutete, dass es für Severus sehr schwer fiel, wochenlang allein zu sein und dann plötzlich einen Menschen in seiner Gegenwart zu haben - von Shaklebolt mal abgesehen. Also ließ er ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Er legte dem ruhigen, abwesend wirkenden Mann die Zeitschrift auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Severus schlich langsam zu seinem Sessel, beäugte das Magazin als könne es ihm jeden Moment wie ein Raubtier an die Gurgel springen.

Der neue Zaubertranklehrer blieb ruhig sitzen, schaute sich ein wenig um und als Severus wieder etwas entspannter im Sessel saß - was wohl daran lag, dass er in Gedanken vor sich hin schwelgte - entschied Nevan das Gespräch aufzunehmen. Leise und behutsam wählte er seine Worte.

"Viele Krankenhäuser fragen jetzt nach den Patentrechten." Nevan atmete ruhig und bedacht.

Snape schwieg.

"Sie würden gern mit dir in Verhandlungen treten."

Snape reagierte abermals nicht, also sprach er weiter.

"Du könntest Gold verdienen, dir etwas ansparen. Dazu hat Minerva die Erlaubnis erhalten, dass du am diesjährigen Weihnachtsfest in der Großen Halle teilnehmen darfst."

Noch immer saß Snape einfach nur da, beobachtete die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin und ließ die Zeitschrift vollkommen außer Acht.

Nevan fand diese Situation eher grotesk. Er stand mit Severus in Briefkontakt, da waren sie zu ihren Vornamen übergegangen. Doch hier, so ganz persönlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht… so weit schien Severus wohl doch noch nicht zu sein. Dennoch versuchte Nevan weiter, Severus zu erreichen, ihm irgendeine Reaktion abzugewinnen.

"Vorher würde ein Treffen mit den Vertretern der Krankenhäuser stattfinden." Wieder wartete er kurz. "Danach würden wir alle gemeinsam speisen, zusammen mit den Schülern… Einige kennst du vielleicht noch aus deiner Zeit als…"

"Raus!" sagte Severus ruhig und gelassen. Es war beängstigend wie in sich gekehrt er dabei wirkte.

"Wie?" fragte Nevan überrumpelt, denn Severus sah so aus, als spräche er gar nicht Nevan direkt an, sondern zu einer imaginären Person im Raum.

"RAUS!" blickte Snape ihn aus leeren Augen eisig an, als wäre dieser nur ein Geist, den man schwer mit den Augen ausmachen konnte.

Der sonst immer so gutmütige Blick Nevans verharrte jetzt in tiefen fragenden Sorgen. Er stand vorsichtig auf und ging zur Tür. "Severus, es ist doch nur…" war sein letzer Versuch.

"Ich werde mich nicht in die Öffentlichkeit und gleich gar nicht vor die Schülerschaft begeben!" und knallte die Tür mit einem Zauberstabwink vor dessen Nase zu.

Nevan rieb sich die Stirn. 'Na prima, wie erkläre ich das Minerva?' und stapfte in Richtung Schulleiterbüro los, immer noch das seltsame Gesicht Severus vor Augen habend, das ihm Gänsehaut verschaffte.

oOo

Nevan lief nervös auf und ab.

Minerva gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht. "Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie.

"Minerva, wir müssen ihn da unten rausholen." sagte er mit unruhiger Stimme.

"Was ist denn nur los?" war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihren Schreibtisch umrundet.

"Die Einsamkeit, so sehr auch jeder immer sagt, Severus würde sie suchen und Ruhe und Frieden darin finden - es bringt ihn in Wirklichkeit um."

"Wie meinst du das, Nevan?" schluckte sie mit trockenem Halse.

"Er ist vollkommend abwesend, als lebe er in einer anderen Welt und als er das Wort Schüler hörte, sagte er nur 'Raus'. Sein Blick kann man nicht deuten." schüttelte er den Kopf, als spräche er mehr zu sich selbst, da er immer noch so fassungslos war. "Es war als wäre er ein gehetztes Tier, dass man in die Enge getrieben hätte."

Sie lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, blickte zum Boden, wirkte müde.

"Minerva", packte er sie sanft an den Schultern und sie sah unweigerlich zu ihm auf, "er geht da unten vor die Hunde. Irgendetwas ist DA, das ihn innerlich zerfrisst und er spricht mit niemanden. Wenn das so weiter geht, sollten wir Kingsley bitten, dass ein paar Heiler sich ihn mal ansehen." gestand er ihr seine Bedenken, was Severus Gesundheitszustand betraf.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst." murmelte sie.

"Doch. Ich weiß, du möchtest ihn beschützen, ihm mit diesem Aufenthalt etwas Gewohnheit und Alltag zurückgeben und dem Labor… Aber allein, da unten…" Nevan seufzte laut. "Das geht nicht gut. Er hält das kein Jahr durch."

Sie seufzte auch.

Langsam schloss er sie in seine Arme.

"Ich dachte, so wird alles wieder wie früher." flüsterte sie.

"Das wird es. Doch nicht mit diesem Plan, Kleines." tröstete Nevan sie und versuchte ihr Entsetzen über Severus Zustand zu lindern.

Minerva löste sich von ihm. Er hob ihr Kinn an.

"Wo ist Albus?" fragte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht hier, warum?" wischte sie sich schnell eine Träne weg. Nie hatte sie geweint - außer eins, zwei Mal - aber nie vor einem Mann, von dem sie mittlerweile wusste, dass es mehr als eine Freundschaft sein könnte, was er für sie empfand, jedenfalls hatte er immer diesen sehnsüchtigen Blick, wenn er sie ansah. "Möchtest du ihn sprechen?" musterte sie ihn intensiv.

"Ja, aber nicht jetzt."

"Warum fragst du dann?" verstand sie sein Ablenkungsmanöver, oder besser: die Zerstörung dieses privaten Momentes nicht.

"Weil er nicht alles weitertratschen muss, was jetzt gleich geschehen wird." grinste er und Minervas Blick wurde böse.

'Wie kann er sich nur erlauben, so über Albus…' Doch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Nevan sie ganz plötzlich küsste und sie küsste selbst ganz unerwartet zurück.

"Tu das nie wieder." sagte sie barsch und Nevan wich einen Schritt zurück.

"Es… es tut mir Leid… Ich… dachte, dass du vielleicht… nun ja…" Nevan glaubte, alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Er strich sich über die Stirn und sein dunkelblondes, teilweise etwas leicht ergrautes Haar.

"Nicht das, das mit Albus." lief sie rot an.

"Ach so…" grummelte er. Ihm war es dennoch peinlich.

Sie lächelte, strich ihm sanft über die Wange, so dass sich beider Blicke wieder sehnsüchtig trafen und plötzlich hörten beide jemanden glucksen.

"Was darf ich nicht weitertratschen?" und stopfte sich genüsslich einen Säuredrops in den Mund.

"Hm, genau das." schnippte Nevan zu dem weißhaarigen Mann im Bild.

"Schon gut. Ihr schleicht schon die ganzen Monate umeinander herum. Wir ehemaligen Schulleiter haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen, stimmt's?" schielte er zu den anderen Portraits.

"Jepp!" flöteten die anderen - ganz plötzlich aus ihren perfekt gespielten Nickerchen erwacht - putzmunter zurück.

"Na toll." seufzte Minerva und Nevan musste einfach loslachen.

Albus Blick wurde ernst. "Nevan, was ist mit Severus?" klang er sehr besorgt und hatte tiefe Falten auf der Stirn.

"Er wird da unten verrückt, ganz ohne Menschen um sich herum. Er ist kaum damit klar gekommen, dass ich seine Räume betreten hatte, als wäre er ein scheues Reh und dann ist er ganz anders geworden. Nicht gewalttätig, sondern absolut gleichgültig hat er mich vor die Tür gesetzt - ohne Gefühl, geschrien ohne einen Hauch einer Emotion darin zu spüren, als ich die Schüler erwähnen wollte, die mit zum Weihnachtsfest sind."

Albus Blick war undeutbar. "Ich…" er erinnerte sich daran, wie Severus nach Lilys Tod war und er grübelte. Damals hatte er Severus nur aus seinem Loch holen können, als er ihm den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt hatte und ihn in die Pflicht nahm, auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen und im Widerstand gegen Voldemort mitzukämpfen. Andernfalls hätte er sich wahrscheinlich das Leben genommen oder wäre in Azkaban versauert, in Selbstmitleid zerfließend.

"Kennt ihr eigentlich die Gründe für die Absage von Severus an Ms Grangers Antrag?" fragte Dumbledore im gedehnten tiefen Bariton.

"Wie?" fragte Minerva verwirrt, als wäre Albus doch ein alter seniler Zauberer, dem die Ölfarben zu Kopf gestiegen sind, aus denen er lebensecht auf die Lebenden herabblickte.

"Warum hat Severus sich gegen Hermione entschieden?" fragte Albus deutlicher und hatte Minerva so immens fixiert, dass ihr Verstand wie wild losratterte. Sie wusste so ganz genau, das Albus hier nicht scherzte, oder doch?

Beide Lehrer - Minerva und Nevan - schauten sich komisch an. Nevan zuckte nur mit der Schulter, da er Albus nicht gut genug kannte.

"Hermione hat Severus abgewiesen, Albus. Das weißt du doch. Was hat das damit zu tun?" fragte Minvera völlig irritiert und hatte dabei einen so seltsamen Blick aufgesetzt, dass sie nach einer Aufklärung verlangte, woher Albus diese Information hatte.

"Nein. Phinneas meinte, dass er von der alten Bugertha Bongers gehört hat, dass Severus sie abgelehnt hätte. Ich habe es beim alten Clutterton soeben erfahren. Interessant, nicht wahr?" verdeutlichte Albus.

"Nein Albus, das kann nicht sein." schüttelte Minerva den Kopf.

"Und warum erzählt Hermione dies bitteschön Ginny Weasley?" blickte er aus seinem Rahmen verschwörerisch auf seine gute alte Freundin herab.

"Sag mal, wo habt ihr überhaupt eure Ohren?" herrschte sie bitter auf.

"Nun, wir Portraits haben immer ein wachsames AUGE auf alle." murmelte er in seinen Bart hinein.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass mich als Schulleiterin so etwas erwartet… Ihr redet manchmal eindeutig zu viel und hört Dinge, die nicht immer für euch bestimmt sind." schnaubte sie.

Doch Albus blieb beim eigentlichen Thema. "Wenn Severus denkt, Hermione hätte ihn abgewiesen und Hermione denkt, Severus hätte sie abgelehnt, dann muss ein Dritter seine Finger im Spiel haben und wird davon profitieren… Andernfalls wüsste ich nicht, warum man sich zweier Menschen in den Weg stellen sollte, die sich füreinander entschieden haben, wenngleich die gewählte Methode recht eigen ist." sinnierte der ehemalige Schulleiter behände vor sich hin.

Die beiden Professoren schauten sich an und schienen langsam zu verstehen.

"Ich glaube", hob Albus seinen Zeigefinger, "hier ist was faul im Staate Hogwarts. Wir sollten herausfinden, was genau."

Nevan setzte sich in den Sessel und zog Minerva auf seinen Schoß. Sie schnaubte leise mit ihrer kleinen Nase dazu wackelnd, aber schwieg. Albus bekam große Augen, die in seinem wunderbarsten Himmelblau leuchteten.

"Was ist?" fragte Nevan Minerva.

"Du musst nicht gleich so… so… stürmisch werden." nuschelte sie.

"Hm, sie wissen es eh, also was soll's." sagte er einfach so heraus, wendete sich aber jetzt wieder Albus zu. "Und wie wollen wir das genau herausfinden, Albus?"

"Nun, könntest du nicht zufälligerweise ein kleines Bild in deinem privaten Labor aufhängen? Ich würde Severus gern sehen wollen. Den Rest müsst ihr erledigen. Ansonsten halten wir Portraits Augen und Ohren offen." zwinkerte er den beiden zu.

"Ja, das könnte ich." nickte Nevan verstehend und Minerva schoss Blitze aus ihren Augen auf Albus ab.

'Das war ein verräterisches Zwinkern, Albus.' dachte sie heimlich.

oOo

Die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Ginny brachte die letzte Wochenabrechnung schnell zu George und Hermione gab die letzte Bestellung für Zaubertränke für dieses Jahr in der Apotheke auf. Der Apotheker Mr Pistiller gab ihr dafür das Päckchen mit den Bestellungen der Vorwoche, die sie akribisch prüfte.

"Man merkt, dass sie bei Professor Snape Unterricht hatten." beobachtete er ihr Tun mit Faszination.

Hermione sah kurz auf, hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ja, eindeutig." meinte er und ging mit amüsiertem Blick nach hinten.

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass Weihnachten eine grauvolle Zeit war. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie dachte, sie könne mal dem Alltag entfliehen, ihn vergessen, da schien jeder genau das Gegenteil erreichen zu wollen: sie genau daran zu erinnern, wie sehr ihr Herz doch schmerzte und alle anderen um sie herum - freudig mit ihren Partnern - das Fest der Liebe entgegen sehnten.

Nach getaner Pflicht, trafen sich die beiden Freundinnen vor der Apotheke. Dann schlenderten sie gemeinsam durch die Straßen, erledigten Weihnachtseinkäufe und kehrten schlussendlich bei Hannah in die 'Drei Besen' ein. Dort trafen sie überraschenderweise auch auf Neville, der jedoch nicht wie alle anderen Gäste im Gastraum saß oder an der Bar, sondern hinter dem Tresen stand und in einem Regal etwas herumkramte.

"Hey, du hier?" fragte Hermione und er lief rot an, drehte sich kurz wieder zum Regal, wischte sich den Mund ab und dann wieder zu Hermione.

Schüchtern lächelte er. "Ähm, ja." und Hannah kam heraus. "Du Neville, wenn wir dann bei meinem Eltern sind…" Sie hielt inne.

"Hi." kam es von beiden und Hannah nickte.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern zu Hannah, als habe er es nicht verhindern können, dass Ginny und Hermione die beiden auf frischer Tat ertappt hatten.

"Wir sind nur Gäste, weißt du. Wir suchen uns unauffällig einen Tisch. Lasst euch Zeit…" meinte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Bis auf zwei weitere ältere Herren in einer Ecke - die so viele Dunstwolken um sich erzeugten, dass sie kaum mitbekamen, was an der Bar passierte - war keiner anwesend.

Doch plötzlich stellte Neville sich neben Hannah und strahlte. "Darf ich vorstellen, meine zukünftige Frau." Ginny und Hermione fielen fast die Augen aus.

"Echt?" fragte Ginny und er grinste und nickte unentwegt.

Hanna strahlte genauso.

"Echt, das freut mich für euch beide." Hermione umarmte beide gleichzeitig.

Sie setzten sich zusammen hin und erzählten von alten Zeiten und was sie Weihnachten vor hatten. Miones Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu ihren Eltern, all den Freunden, die eine Familie hatten oder einen Partner - nur sie nicht, weil Severus Snape sie angeblich abgelehnt hatte. Wie konnte sich dieser Mann das nur erlauben? Sie wäre die beste Wahl gewesen. Er wusste einigermaßen auf wen er sich einließ und sie ebenso. Sie versuchte es mit Logik zu erklären, aber scheiterte kläglich.

Neville seufzte in sein Butterbier.

Hannah trank einen Kürbissaft, nachdem sie drei weitere Gäste, die soeben eingetroffen waren, bedient hatte. "Was macht ihr Weihnachten?" fragte sie.

"Wir feiern im Fuchsbau. Harry und ich, George, Bill und Fleur, Charlie und Percy hat eine Neue. Da bin ich mal gespannt, wen er da wieder anschleppt." gab Ginny an.

"Du auch, Hermione?" fragte die Wirtin.

"Ja." nickte diese.

"Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber was wird nun aus dir?"

Hermione schaute komisch.

"Ich meine, Snape hat dich abgelehnt, hatte mir Neville mal erzählt. Und nun…?"

"Nun, ich werde einen anderen Weg finden." meinte sie etwas schroffer und schaute Neville dann vorwurfsvoll an.

Neville wurde auf seinem Stuhl kleiner.

Hannah lächelte etwas. "Ja, das wirst du. Keine Angst, dass was Neville mir erzählt, gehört nicht in die Schankstube."

Mione nickte dankend und alle stießen miteinander an.

Neville schaute auf. "Schon komisch, oder Leute? Wir lernen da im Schloss und unten, tief in den Kerkern, sitzt Snape eingesperrt und streng überwacht, nicht wissend was hier draußen in der Welt passiert."

Hermione horchte auf und hatte sich an ihrem Butterbier verschluckt. Sie hustete vor sich und hatte alle Blicke auf sich gezogen.

Selbst Ginny blickte perplex drein. 'Harry der Mistkerl, der weiß so etwas bestimmt und er verschweigt so etwas. Sonst quatscht er in jedem Brief über alles. Aber meine Mutter hat auch nichts erwähnt, warum nur? Seltsam…'

"Du wusstest das nicht?" blickte er wiederum überrascht und hatte wieder das unverkennbare tollpatschige Gesicht, wie in der ersten Klasse, aufgesetzt, wenn bei ihm wieder einmal ein Zauber schief gegangen war.

"Nein." murmelte Mione.

"Pomona hat es mir mal erzählt, als ihr bei den Mondrauten-Sporen half. Aber sie sollte es wohl nicht sagen, war ihr so rausgerutscht. Sie lenkte gleich auf ein anderes Thema. Er soll jedenfalls da unten streng bewacht werden, darf nicht raus, hockt allein in seiner Wohnung. Nur Shaklebolt und Nettle-Jones haben ihn dort unten je zu Gesicht bekommen. McGonagall macht einen riesigen Bogen um ihn." fuhr er fort.

"Tja, etwas anderes hat er wohl nie gewollt." murmelte Mione und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier zu sich.

Ginny schielte zu ihr hinüber. So kalt sie es gesagt hatte, ihre Augen verrieten sie und Ginny seufzte leise.

oOo

"Möchtest du Weihnachten nicht hier feiern?" fragte Minerva und hatte ihren dicken schwarzen Reisemantel enger um sich zusammen geschnürt, als eine eisige Windböe um sie herum wirbelte. Hier draußen vor dem Portaleingang sah man im Schnee noch die frischen Spuren aller heute Morgen abgereisten Schüler und Lehrer.

"Nein, Minerva. Ich bin eingeladen, von den Weasleys. Ich wünsche dir ein frohes Fest."

"Ich dir auch, Hermione. Bestell' allen bitte liebe Weihnachtsgrüße von mir." sagte die alte Dame etwas enttäuscht, aber dennoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Werde ich machen, Minerva. Bis bald." und Hermione Granger schnappte sich ihren Koffer und begab sich in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Nachdem Mione nun wusste, dass Severus die gesamte Zeit hier in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte sie der Mut verlassen. Statt sich zu sagen 'Jetzt könnten wir uns einmal über den Weg laufen, wenn ich es geschickt anstelle.' flüchtete sie so schnell und so weit weg ihre Beine sie trugen.

Nevan, eingemummelt und mit roten Pausbacken, trat vorsichtig auf die Portalstufen, die total vereist waren und stellte sich neben die Schulleiterin. "Schade, es hätte funktionieren können." murmelte er und beide blickten der jungen Frau hinterher, die geradezu im Eiltempo das Gelände verlassen wollte. "Hast du schon herausgefunden, wie es zu diesem Fehler gekommen sein kann?" fragte er.

"Nein, Kingsley versucht etwas herauszufinden. Doch muss dieser Jemand sehr gut seine Spuren verwischt haben. Mrs Eldowney - sie leitet das Büro der Heiratsvermittlung - wusste von rein gar nichts. Ihr Gedächtnis ist geradezu perfekt gelöscht worden." malte Minerva die Aussichten auf eine baldige Lösung schwarz.

Nevan erkannte die Sorgen in ihrem Gesicht, also nahm sie sich ein Herz und sprach ihre Ängste aus.

"Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Was, wenn es einer von Snapes alten Kumpanen ist und will ihn so elendig zu Grunde gehen sehen?" fragte sie.

"Nun ja, dann muss es einer sein, der ihn verdammt gut kennt und bereits im Resozialisierungsprogramm integriert ist." stellte er fest.

"Severus war immer sehr vorsichtig. Dem einzigen, dem er sich je anvertraut hatte, war Albus. So genau wie er kannte ihn niemand."

"Ja, und der hockt jetzt jede Nacht im Labor hinter einem alten Wagen voller Kessel und beobachtet ihn."

"Was er sich davon nur verspricht?" suchte Minerva in Nevans Gesicht nach einer Antwort.

"Ich denke, er weiß genau was er tut." meinte Nevan zuversichtlich.

"Ja, doch wünsche ich mir, das es nicht zu spät ist."

Sie wollte hineingehen, aber Nevan hielt sie am Arm fest. "Vielleicht solltest du es einmal versuchen, Minerva." blickte er sie intensiv an.

Sie wich seinen Augen aus und beäugte dagegen die Eingangshalle. "Ja, vielleicht." und ging die Marmortreppe hinauf.

Er schaute betrübt hinterher, entdeckte in der Ferne, weiter am Waldrand Hagrid, der die Hand zum Gruß hob. "Hallo, Hagrid."

"Hallo, Professor. Lust auf einen heißen Grog?" rief er zu ihm hinüber.

Nevan holte tief Luft und seine Lungen wurden eisig. Automatisch fing er an zu frieren. Der Dezember war in Schottland nichts für zarte Gemüter, die lieber in tropischen Gefilden sich heimisch fühlten. "Sehr gern, Hagrid." rief Nevan zurück und stapfte in dessen Richtung.

oOo

Hermione apparierte in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus, wo bereits Fleur und Bill, Percy und seine neue Freundin waren. Ginny freute es, dass sie doch gekommen war, denn sie war mit den Schülern abgereist und Hermione wollte noch kurz in ihrer Wohnung in Hogsmeade vorbeischauen, bevor sie sich in den Weihnachtstrubel stürzte.

"Mensch Mione, du musstest wenigstens nicht mit dem Zug fahren." gab sie an und Harry schloss sie in eine irgendwie gekünstelt innige Umarmung.

"Schön dich wieder zu sehen." murmelte er in ihr Haar.

Harry sah so anders aus, mit seiner Ministeriumsrobe. Er war wohl gerade von seiner Arbeit nach Hause gekommen.

"Wow, das steht dir gut. Macht dich reifer." meinte Mione, um irgendwie etwas witziges zu sagen.

Und Ginny schaute auch ganz stolz, sich neben Harry auf die Zehenspitzen stellend. "Sag ich doch." und gab ihm einen fetten Kuss auf die Wange.

Molly kam aus der Küche, wischte sich ihre nassen Hände an ihrer Robenschürze ab und umarmte Hermione herzlich. "Herzlich willkommen, Kleines."

So viel Nähe war Hermione nicht gewöhnt. Aber sie ließ es über sich ergehen.

"George!" ließ Molly sie los und schloss jetzt ihren großen Schlawiner in die Arme.

"Du bist auch gerade angekommen?" fragte er Mione.

Sie nickte. "Als ich an deinem Laden vorbei ging, war aber schon alles geschlossen."

"Ich habe noch jemanden Frohe Weinachten gewünscht." sagte er leise.

Hermione verstand. Er musste bei Ron und Fred am Grab gewesen sein.

"Kommt rein Kinder." flötete Arthur Weasley, den Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer reckend und alle begaben sich in die mollige Wärme vor den Familienkamin.

oOo

Mione konnte mit all dem Trubel nicht viel anfangen. Sie sehnte sich irgendwie nach ihren Büchern, nach den ruhigen Stunden im Tranklabor, wo alles so viel entspannter war. Also machte sie kurzum einen Spaziergang an der frischen Winterluft und traf auf Tonks, den kleinen Teddy Lupin und Andromeda.

"Hermione?!" rannte Tonks auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

"Ihr seid auch bei den Weasleys eingeladen?" fragte sie und fragte sich, wen sie nicht noch alles in die Arme schließen würde. 'Einen ganz bestimmt niemals im Leben…' und ihr wurde das Herz schwer. Was auch immer für eine Verbindung sie zu diesem Mann verspürte, es raubte ihr kostbare Kräfte.

Doch Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf und der kleine Ted plumpste in den Schnee und freute sich darüber. "Komm du Rabauke, sonst kommen wir nie an."

"Sneeee…." kicherte Teddy und grabschte nach der kalten weißen Pracht, als Andromeda ihn hochhob und seine Sachen abputzte.

"Wir schauen nur mal so vorbei, ein paar Geschenke, ein wenig plaudern. Wir drei feiern dann unter uns, als kleine Familie." meinte Tonks und sie unterhielten sich angeregt.

Die Aurorin wirkte viel erwachsener und abgeklärter seit dem Kriegsende und dem Tod ihres Mannes Remus. Das junge Glück hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt und umso mehr war sie nun froh, den kleinen Teddy zu haben. Er war ihr ganzer Halt. Mione merkte dies sofort und Andromeda, die auch ihren Mann verloren hatte, war froh, dass ihre Tochter Tonks und Teddy um sie herum waren. Beide gaben ihr Halt, so wie Tonks und Teddy von Andromeda getröstet wurden. Ihr Umgang miteinander war bedächtig innig. Etwas, was Hermione ganz deutlich spüren konnte und es stimmte sie sanfter. 'Man kann sich immer irgendwie arrangieren, man muss nur Brücken bauen…' dachte sie, als alle drei zum Fuchsbau hin durch den Schnee marschierten und der glitzernde Sternenhimmel sie funkelnd begleitete.

oOo

Die Bescherung machte Hermione bei den Weasleys noch mit. Sie bekam von Harry und Ginny eine kleine Eule und nannte sie Curie. Für Harry und Ginny hatte sie ein Fotoalbum gekauft. Sie hatte bereits einige Fotos eingeklebt, auf dem die beiden, Hermione und Ron zusammen abgebildet waren, nachdem sie ein Quidditch-Spiel gewonnen hatten sowie andere Erinnerungsstücke aus gemeinsamen und vergangenen Zeiten als Freunde. Harry und Ginny freute es sehr. Denn es bedeutete, dass Hermione durchaus etwas an ihrer gemeinsamen Freundschaft lag - ein kleiner Trost für Harry. Denn seitdem sie in Hogwarts war, hatte sie sich kein einziges Mal bei ihm gemeldet. Vielleicht auch ein Grund, ihr eine Eule zu schenken.

Immer wieder schaute Harry zu Hermione, auch wenn er gerade mit Bill und George stritt, wer diese Saison wohl in der Quidditch-Meisterschaft die Nase vorn haben würde.

"Also die 'Ballycastle Bats' haben es gut. In Irland war Voldemort nicht so zugange gewesen. Die haben noch die besten." sagte Bill und nippte am Punsch.

"Stimmt. Die anderen musste viele ausländische Spieler einkaufen, um mithalten zu können." mischte sich George mit ein.

"Findet ihr es nicht komisch, dass ausgerechnet die 'Tutshill Tornados' auch wieder erstarkt sind?" fragte Harry dazwischen.

"Das hast du doch nicht wieder aus dem Klitterer?" feixte Bill.

"Nein, nur wen haben die schon, außer diesen Dustin Denvers." meinte George.

"Der war der beste amerikanische Sucher. Die haben zwar nur einen Top-Mann gekauft, aber eben gut gepokert. Die Strategie geht auf." gestand Harry.

"Ein Mann gegen alle? Das geht nicht lange gut. Der hält das keine Saison bis zum Ende durch. Es geht hier um Mannschaften Harry, nicht um Alleingänge." meinte George felsensicher.

"Die gehen unter, Harry. Die sind eben nicht wie du. Die brauchen ein Team." war Bills Meinung dazu.

So entschloss sich Harry dazu, endlich zu Hermione zu gehen. Den Vergleich, den George da anstellte, wollte er nicht hören.

"Mione, du siehst nicht sehr glücklich aus." gab er an und reichte ihr ein Glas Punsch.

"Es ist nur ungewöhnlich unter so vielen Menschen zu sein." blickte sie ihn kurz an, um dann wieder ihren Punsch hin und her zu schwenken und ihre Gedanken gleich mit.

"Ach so, in Hogwarts sind zwar weniger da, aber nicht so wenige. Da sind Kinder. Sag nicht, dass das ruhig ist." sagte er und nippte am Glas.

"Es ist dort anders. Da gibt es genug Plätze, wo man sich zurückziehen kann." gestand sie ihm.

"Die Bibliothek, habe ich recht?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen und hoffte, sie würde zu altem Elan zurück finden.

"Nein, nicht mehr so oft." ignorierte sie seine Fröhlichkeit.

"Oh und welcher Ort zieht dich jetzt magisch an?"

Sie seufzte, als wären ihr all diese Fragen zu viel und dennoch wollte sie Harry nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Schließlich suchte er das Gespräch mit ihr. Aber dann sagte sie es einfach so heraus. "Ich bin viel in den Kerkern."

Harry schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen. "Du machst doch wohl nicht Snape Konkurrenz?" versuchte er witzig zu klingen und seine Kehle wurde trocken.

"Nein", lachte sie matt, "und dennoch, im Labor habe ich meine Ruhe, kann mich konzentrieren." Hermione wusste, dass Harry immer noch Groll auf Snape hatte. Seine Sprüche zur Beerdigung von Fred und Ron hatten dies ja gezeigt und er sollte sich ruhig mies fühlen oder wütend sein. Hermione schien das heute irgendwie alles egal zu sein.

"Das kannst du auch in der Bibliothek." schmeckte es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass sie ausgerechnet die Kerker als Zufluchtsort für ihre Passivität gefunden hatte und so ließ er auch von seinem Punsch ab.

"Nein, nicht so, wie im Labor. Dort kann ich auch etwas machen, nicht nur lesen. Da kann ich ausprobieren, kann schalten und walten, wie ich es mag. Das ist mehr als ein Buch vermag. Es macht mir Spaß, es gibt mir… nun ja… das Gefühl eigenständig zu sein und auch irgendwie… Da kann ich etwas bewegen, formen, neu erfinden." blühte sie ganz plötzlich auf, als scheine in den dunklen Gemäuern unter der der Schule ein helles Licht, wenn Hermione sie betrat.

Harry drehte sein Glas hin und her. "Es gefällt dir dort." murmelte er statisch, denn vor der Antwort hatte er Angst.

"Ja, das tut es. Das tut es wirklich." atmete sie laut aus, stand auf und sie blickte auf ihn herab. 'Weiß er, dass er da unten ist?' fragte sie sich, als Harrys Blick so steif auf seinem Punschglas ruhte.

Er sah sie plötzlich an und sie hatte da dieses Schimmern in ihren Augen, diesen lebendigen Glanz voller Sehnsucht und Zufriedenheit zugleich.

Er stand auf räusperte sich. "Ich schau mal wo Ginny ist." und ging die Treppe hinauf.

'Er weiß es.' mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen und ein kleines Stück der Freundschaft zu Harry zerbrach in ihr.

Harry blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Hermione hatte den gleichen Blick gehabt, wie Snape ihn im Krankenhaus gehabt hatte, bevor Harry ihm drohte, seine Rehabilitation zu Nichte zu machen. Hatte er zu eigenmächtig gehandelt? Er hatte es einem Leben heimzahlen wollen und schien dabei gleich zwei zu zerstören. Er fühlte sich ganz plötzlich mies und niederträchtig. So war es nicht gedacht gewesen, nicht so.

Hermione entschloss sich dazu mit Tonks und ihrer Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Sie gab an, es einfach und beschaulich haben zu wollen. Ginny hatte Verständnis dafür und Harry - nun ja, er versank weiterhin in Gedanken.

oOo

Tonks hatte den kleinen Teddy auf dem Schoß und Andromeda brachte ein paar Plätzchen und heißen Kakao. Hermione hatte auf den letzten Drücker - sie wollte nicht ohne Geschenk hier sein - in Muggellondon, ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgt. Für Tonks hatte sie ein paar schräge Sachen aus einem Punk-Shop gekauft, die schwarz und mit quietsch bunter Schrift und ein paar Nieten wahre Begeisterung bei ihr hervorbrachten.

Für Andromeda hatte sie, weil sie nicht wusste was, einen Gutschein für die 'Bluewater-Mall' - einem riesigen Shopping-Center außerhalb der Innenstadt - mit Kinokarten und allem, was man für eine Einkaufstour brauchte. Sie wusste, dass Andromeda durch ihren Mann Ted, der ja muggelstämmig war, auch immer wieder mal mit ihm ins Kino gegangen war, da er nie seine Muggel-Macken ablegen konnte.

Andromeda war überrascht gewesen. "Wow, Kino! Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in einem." schien ihre Freude riesig und dennoch lächelte sie etwas matt.

"Es sind drei Karten. Ihr könnt euch entweder zu dritt einen Kinderfilm ansehen. Oder, wenn Teddy quengelt, dann zu zweit und später mit Teddy durch Einkaufszentrum bummeln. Ich habe mit Molly gesprochen. Sie würde auf ihn für den Tag aufpassen." erklärte Hermione.

"Danke, Liebes." umarmte Andromeda sie.

Der kleine Ted Lupin bekam jedoch ein von Hermione persönlich verzaubertes Muggel-Spielzeug: Einen großen amerikanisch aussehenden Truck mit vielen Süßigkeiten im Anhänger und einem Husky-Motiv darauf. Das Rudel zog einen Schlitten in tiefem Schnee und rannte um den Anhänger herum. Der kleine Junge tapste mit voller Begeisterung immer wieder mit seinen Händen auf die Anhängerfläche, so dass sie stoppen mussten und laut bellten und mit ihren Schwänzen wedelten. Es faszinierte ihn so sehr, dass er immer wieder vor Aufregung und Freude, seine Haarfarbe wechselte und ihm ab und zu pelzige Hände wuchsen.

Tonks seufzte, als sie ihren Sohn so losgelöst unter dem Weihnachtsbaum spielen sah. "Ich frage mich wie das später werden wird. Wir hatten eigentlich vor ihn auf eine Muggel-Schule zu schicken, bevor er nach Hogwarts kommt. Doch so wie es schein, hat er nicht nur die Fähigkeiten eines Metamorphmagus, sondern auch etwas von Remus geerbt - zumindest in Teilen - er hat die Angewohnheit immer wieder ein Fell zu bekommen."

"Er ist etwas ganz Besonderes." meinte Hermione.

"Ja, nur die Kombination Werwolf und Animagus…" war Tonks Blick besorgt.

"Vielleicht…" Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, "also versprechen möchte ich nichts. Doch der Wolfbann-Trank…"

Tonks horchte auf. "…wirkt bei ihm nicht. Wir haben es versucht, als wir einmal in London waren."

Andromeda nickte. "Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er im Buchladen bei 'Flourish and Blotts' ein behaartes Gesicht bekam, als dort eine Frau mit ihrer Wolfsratte aufkreuzte." und grinste breit.

Tonks fing gar an zu lachen. "Oh ja, er lief damit eine ganze Woche herum. Immer seine Hände ins Gesicht nehmend und sich über das flauschige Fell streichelnd. Nur hatten wir unsere Mühe mit dem Essen. Er schmierte alles in die Haare."

Hermione lachte, als sie sich das bildlich vorstellte. "Dennoch, wenn man auf der Basis dieses Trankes, vielleicht einen auf ihn zugeschnittenen Trank herstellen könnte, der es ihm ermöglicht für ein paar Stunden diese Ausbrüche zu unterdrücken wenn er aufgeregt ist, dann wäre das mit der Muggel-Schule kein Problem mehr." hatte sie ihre Überlegungen nun vorgeschlagen.

Mutter und Tochter blickten sich enthusiastisch an. "Würdest du es denn versuchen wollen?" fragte Tonks gespannt.

"Ja, sehr gern. Ich werde Professor Nettle-Jones fragen, meinen Zaubertrankprofessor. Er könnte den Fortschritt überwachen, denn schließlich bin ich keine ausgebildete Trankmeisterin. Ich bin ihm eine Art Faktotum und wenn er bereit ist, die Schirmherrschaft über das Projekt zu übernehmen, dann könnte ich intensiv Forschung dazu betreiben. Doch möchte ich ihm erst davon erzählen, wenn ich meine Theorien auch untermauern kann." erklärte sie und fügte vorsichtshalber an. "Versprechen kann ich nichts."

Andromeda tätschelte Hermiones Hand. "Allein, dass du es tun möchtest, ist großartig, Hermione. Und du solltest dich nicht zu sehr unter den Kessel stellen. Du bist eine herausragende und intelligente Hexe."

"Außerdem hast du ja noch ein paar Jahre bis Teddy soweit ist." griente Tonks zuversichtlich und umarmte sie gar für ihre Idee.

Alle drei und der kleine Ted, der mittlerweile müde vom Spielen lauthals gähnte, verbrachten einen wundervollen Weihnachtsabend - besinnlich und beschaulich. Und Hermione hatte endlich ein klein wenig das Gefühl von Weihnachten in sich geweckt - anderen Gutes tun und sich selbst dabei gut fühlen. Etwas, was in diesem Augenblick beständiger schien, als die Liebe zu einem Partner: Das Gefühl von Familie und Zusammenhalt.

oOo

"Warum ist Mione nicht geblieben?" fragte Harry Ginny, hatte sich seine Robe ausgezogen und sich mit seinen Boxershorts auf das Bett geworfen.

Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Sie hat ihre Gründe."

"Und die wären?" fragte er seufzend.

"Ich habe ihr versprochen nicht darüber zu reden." Ginny wusste also, was die wahren Gründe waren und er nicht.

"Ich bin ihr bester Freund oder war es zumindest mal. Sie kann auch mit mir darüber reden." fühlte er sich ausgegrenzt.

Ginny richtete sich auf und musterte ihn. "Nun gut, Harry James Potter", begann sie und ihn überkam sogleich ein noch viel unwohleres Gefühl, "sie möchte gerade dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen."

"Mir?" fragte er überrascht. "Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Nun, ich denke, es liegt daran, dass sie Snape das Leben gerettet hat und du nicht damit klarkommst, dass sie es bei ihm geschafft hat, aber nicht bei Ron." sprach seine Freundin die Wahrheit endlich aus. Denn Ginny hatte es satt, dass Harry sich damit allein herumquälte. Stets stand dieses Thema wie eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen und sie wollte dem Ende setzen.

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr." brummte er und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "So, ist es das nicht? Ich denke auch, dass du es ihm nicht gönnst, dass er einst deine Mutter geliebt hat und du bist so ein riesiger Egoist, die Aufopferung für Lily für dich allein zu beanspruchen, dass du gar nicht mehr merkst, wie deine beste Freundin darunter leidet. Sie weiß, dass du ihn noch immer hasst und das passt nicht ganz so zu den Gefühlen, die sie…"

Harry herrschte hoch, saß kerzengerade im Bett. "Wie bitte?" hatte er seine Augen so weit aufgerissen, als hätte man seinen Flugbesen soeben direkt vor seinen Augen zerhäckselt.

Ginny hob ihre Hände. "Da haben wir es!" gab sie verbittert von sich.

Er pumpte wie ein Drache. "Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass sie sich in die Fledermaus verliebt hat." brüllte er ganz plötzlich los.

Ginny wusste genau, das spätestens jetzt alle hellwach im Hause Weasley waren.

"Und wenn doch?" gab sie hart zurück.

"Nie im Leben, Ginny!" schüttelte er den Kopf mit bebender Stimme. "Oh, nein. Nie im Leben wäre eine Hermione Granger so töricht." hielt er fest dagegen.

"Sie nicht, du schon. Sie akzeptiert ihre Gefühle wenigstens und haut nicht davor ab, so wie du." und jetzt war Ginny wütend. Sie drehte sich um, schnipste das Licht aus.

"Was tust du?" fragte er leise.

"Schlafen!" brummte sie.

Er seufzte. Es raschelte und er wollte sich an sie schmiegen, doch fing sich einen Schlag ihres Ellenbogens in seinen Magen ein.

"Denk bloß nicht dran!" fauchte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Das konnte ja ein schönes Weihnachten werden - von wegen Fest der Liebe.

Harry krallte sich extra etwas mehr Decke und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, boxte sein Kissen zurecht und fiel schnaubend mit dem Kopf darauf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und fluchte innerlich vor sich hin.

Ginny ließ es kalt. Er hatte nicht das Recht anderen vorschreiben zu wollen, was sie zu fühlen hatten und was nicht. Da ging er definitiv zu weit.


	7. Knecht Ruprecht und die Katzen

Hallo allerseits! Wahnsinn so viele Reviews - also für mich sind es echt viele! Danke an alle!

°to° lufa:  
Ja, die Verwirrung ist groß und sie bleibt definitiv nicht lange unentdeckt. Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

°to° Dea1963:  
Danke, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und du Interesse an weiteren Kapiteln hast.

°to° Artemis:  
Harry kommt nicht glimpflich davon und leider ist er hier in dieser Geschichte wirklich sehr, sehr stur. Ich hoffe das hindert dich nicht daran weiter zu lesen. Ich konnte noch nie schnell und hastig durch Geschehnisse flattern. Ich stolpere gern und bleib eben bei mancher Szene Ewigkeiten hängen, um sie von allen oder vielen Seiten einzufangen: der Moment zählt ;)) Danke für das riesige Lob, dabei hatte ich die Grobfassung mit 100.000 Wörtern nach 11 Tagen fertig.

°to° trixi1310:  
Da habe ich ja bei dir voll ins Schwarze getroffen: Snape! und Mione... Ich freu mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt und ich hoffe ich bleib mit den nächsten Kapiteln der Spannung treu. Dankeschön!

* * *

Das neue Kapitel - Nummero 7 - ist das längste der Story. Eigentlich lade ich immer sonntags hoch. Doch ich denke freitags ist auch 'ne gute Zeit...

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 7. Knecht Ruprecht und die Katzen ---

_im Dezember 1998_

Wieder einmal klopfte es an Severus Tür. Wieder einmal war es Nevan Nettle-Jones. Er war die einzige Person, zu der Severus im Moment Kontakt hatte, wenn auch nur beruflicher Natur und per Briefeule.

Minerva hatte zwar auch Kingsley Shaklebolt in Betracht gezogen, Severus persönlich zu einem Weihnachtsessen einzuladen, doch leider war dieser im Moment auf dem Weihnachtsempfang der Zaubereiminister Europas, bei der gleichzeitig ein Rückblick auf die politischen Ereignisse des Jahres von jedem Minister abgegeben wurde und auch die Vorhaben für das Kommende.

Aufgrund der derzeitigen Situation in Großbritannien und Irland, war es eine Pflicht, dass Shaklebolt selbst vor den anderen Ministern sprach und nicht einen seiner Vertreter schickte, um über die Fortschritte des Wiederaufbaus der britisch-irischen magischen Nation und Kultur zu berichten. Zudem wollte man die Fortschritte zur Integration der Todesser wissen. Alle Welt schaute auf Shaklebolts Bericht und er wusste, wenn auch nur ein Haar in seiner Bericht-Suppe finden war, die anderen Länder ihn scheibchenweise auseinander nehmen und noch strengere Auflagen aufgeben würden.

oOo

Nevan wippte mit seinen Füßen auf und ab, beäugte die Holzmaserung der dicken Eichentür und summte still ein Liedchen in seinem Kopf, als die Tür sich gemächlich öffnete und Severus wie ein Schatten im Türrahmen wirkte. Er trat eine Schritt nach vorn und Nevan blickte auf ein bleiches, fast gläsern wirkendes Gesicht.

Die Augen wirkten tiefschwarz und Nevan erschrak abermals, als er keinen Glanz in ihnen sah. Die schwungvollen Augenbrauen waren wie festgefroren bewegungslos, die Lippen schmal, spröde und wie mit Kalk bestäubt. Die Wangenknochen waren hoch, die Wangen selbst dadurch eher eingefallen und machten sein schmales Gesicht fast schon gebrechlich schmächtig. Die große Hakennase mit ihren riesigen Nasenlöchern passte überhaupt nicht dazu, da sie mehr als nur markant herausstach. Umrandet war Snapes Mundstrich, von einer Mischung aus einem Henriquatre und Victor-Emanuel-Bart, der akkurat glatt gekämmt und Millimeter genau symmetrisch gestutzt war und passte zu dem sonst so ungepflegten Äußeren ganz und gar nicht. Doch sein schulterlanges Haar, genauso tiefschwarz und glanzlos wie seine Augen, wirkte kraus und unordentlich. Nevan hätte ihn, wenn dies sein Sohn wäre, in die Wanne gesteckt und erst einmal richtig geschrubbt, denn von Waschen oder gar Baden konnte man hier nicht mehr reden.

Severus hob seine Hände etwas, um sie hinter seinem Rücken ineinander zu legen. Die Finger waren dünn, lang und an den Fingerspitzen gelblich - was durch das viele Hantieren mit Trankzutaten, wie Kräutern und Pilzen zustande kam -, seine Statur dürr und durchschnittlich groß und durch die schwarze etwas eng anliegende Robe mit einer Knopfleiste in der Mitte, auch nicht sehr vorteilhaft. Wieder passte der feinsäuberliche Stehkragen am Hals nicht zu, den sonst wohl nicht auf Pflege versierten Snape, seiner restlichen Erscheinung. Seine breiten Schultern versteckte er, indem er sie nach vorn gekrümmt hatte.

"Hallo, möchtest du nicht doch noch zum Weihnachtsessen kommen, Severus? Kein Vertreter eines Krankenhauses ist anwesend." fragte Nevan höflich.

"Nein und wenn dich Minerva schickt, nochmals nein!"

Nevan nickte. "Es sind eh nur sehr wenige Kinder aus den unteren Jahrgangstufen da. Die höheren Klassen sind alle abgereist." versuchte er mit ruhevollem Blick und gediegener Stimme eine für Severus angenehme Atmosphäre zu schaffen. 'Beißt er an?'

Severus überlegte und Nevan hoffte. "Ihr gebt keine Ruhe, oder?" fragte er und wieder blickten Nevan dabei diese glanzlosen und pechschwarzen Augen an.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." griente Nevan breit und versuchte den jungen Mann, doch zu etwas Lebendigkeit zu bringen - so wie sein Lächeln auf andere eben immer wirkte.

"Gut… dass ich das weiß. Ich lehne ab!" und die Tür war wieder zu.

Nevans warmherziges Lächeln erstarb. Er seufzte. 'Verdammt noch mal, das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein!' und zog unverrichteter Dinge ab.

oOo

Im Kamin knisterte ein warmes Feuerchen vor sich hin. Pallas saß auf einem Schränkchen und beäugte den Eindringling genau. Nevan tat nicht dergleichen. Irgendwann musste das Federvieh sich an ihn gewöhnen - ob es wollte oder nicht. Er vernahm einen lauter Seufzer aus dem angrenzenden Bad, dessen Tür offen stand.

"Was wenn wir mit einer kleinen Delegation bei ihm vorbei schauen? Er kann sich nicht für immer so abschotten. Zwar war es anfangs so gedacht… weil… Ich glaubte, dass er wieder wie ein Knecht Ruprecht ist: barsch, arrogant, böswillig und hinterlistig, im Gesicht die Häme zeigend… und um keine fiese Spitze verlegen." teilte sie Nevan ihre Gedanken und Sorgen mit.

Nevan saß lesend auf dem Bett, die Beine ausgestreckt übereinander geschlagen und nahm seine Lesebrille ab. "Hm, ich denke… vielleicht ja, aber auch nein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher." sagte er vor sich hin, schaute kurz in Richtung Bad, setzte die Brille wieder auf und las weiter.

Minerva legte ihr Haarnetz um, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam und Nevan in einen Roman vertieft lesend vorfand. Sie schnaubte leise, ohne dass er ihr Beachtung schenkte. Sie dachte sich nur 'Typisch Mann, hört wie immer nicht zu!' und huschte unter die Bettdecke. Nevan wurde sogleich ganz warm. Als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, konnte er sich nicht mehr aufs Lesen konzentrieren.

"Ich denke, einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich werde Pomona fragen, ob sie mitkommt. Immerhin hat Severus viele Kräuter aus ihrem Garten bezogen und beide sind recht gut miteinander ausgekommen. Wenn Severus auf Reisen war, hatte er manchmal eine neue Pflanze mit dabei, die er dann Pomona gab und immer hatte er mit schnarrendem Ton gemeint, dass er sie ihr nur geliehen hätte und er die Blüten, Blätter, Samen und so für seine Forschungen bräuchte. Dabei wusste sie genau, dass er sie ihr ganz überlassen hatte und sie damit ihre Züchtungen aufbauen und weiter vorantreiben konnte. Und er wusste, dass er ihr keine größere Freude hätte machen können und sie ihm als Dank dafür die herrlichsten und qualitativ hochwertigsten Zutaten wöchentlich in einem kleinen Päckchen zur Verfügung stellte." gähnte sie etwas und schloss die Augen.

Nevan strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. "Das nennt man slytherin'sche Raffinesse, Liebes." und küsste ihr Haar, als er amüsiert ihren gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Nur ist davon nicht mehr viel übrig." Er versank in Gedanken und Minerva erging es nicht anders.

Sie klammerte sich mehr an ihren Freund. "Irgendwo da drinnen, muss es doch etwas bei ihm geben, dass ihn aus seinem verdammten Kerkerloch rausholt?"

"Ja, vielleicht findet Albus durch seine Beobachtungen etwas heraus. Er kennt ihn am besten." versuchte er etwas hoffend zu klingen.

"Ja, Albus… Doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass mit seinem Tod Severus' Rückzug begonnen hat."

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er und sah neugierig auf sie herab.

Minerva rappelte sich etwas auf. "Jahrelang hat Severus ihn heimlich bewundert, wollte es ihm immer recht machen, auch wenn sie so manchen Streit hatten. Doch… könntest du einen Menschen, dem du dein Leben zu verdanken hast, einfach so töten? Albus hat Severus vor allen und jeden verteidigt, der behauptete, dass er noch immer ein Todesser sei. Wer bitteschön hat sich denn sonst noch so für Severus aufgeopfert? Und als er letztes Schuljahr Schulleiter war, nun ja… Severus tat nur seine Pflicht, wie ein braver Zinnsoldat, oder?" fragte sie und es erschütterte sie.

Nevan zog sie wieder an sich. "Nein und ja… Doch es war kein Töten, es war eine Erlösung. Und du und Shaklebolt, ihr habt euch auch für ihn aufgeopfert." murmelte er und schien ganz plötzlich weit, weit weg zu sein.

Minerva griff nach Nevans Hand, verhakte ihre Finger mit seinen. Sie wusste, dass er an seine Frau dachte, dass auch sie durch ihren Tod, wenn auch gewaltsam genommen von Todessern, eigentlich nur ihre Ruhe gefunden hatte.

"Ich wünschte, Albus hätte es mir erzählt." seufzte sie leise.

"Du hättest es nicht zugelassen, Minerva. Dein Gerechtigkeitssinn hätte dich daran gehindert und Albus hat dich geschützt, Severus auch. Wenigstens einer vom Orden blieb so in Hogwarts, wenn Severus aufgeflogen wäre."

"Aber von Severus hat er es verlangt… verlangt alles zu tun, einfach alles." klang Minerva verloren und erkannte, welche Last auf dem jungen Mann gelastet haben musste.

"Severus und Albus scheinen enger miteinander verbunden gewesen zu sein, als wir heute verstehen können." meinte er sinnierend.

"Ja, ähnlich waren sie sich schon, wenn es darum ging eigene Opfer zu bringen, um andere zu retten." und ihr kamen die Tränen.

"Ein Grund mehr, dass wir ihm helfen sollten." flüsterte Nevan und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ja, das sollten wir… Nevan…" und sie schlief ein.

oOo

Am nächsten Tag, hatte Minerva mithilfe von Professor Leroux-Ducret, den kleinen Vorraum bei Severus festlich geschmückt. Ein kleiner verschneiter Weihnachtsbaum, ein paar bunte Lichter und Kugeln daran, ein kleiner gedeckter Tisch und vier Stühle.

"Wissen Sie Minerva, es ist doch seltsam, dass ein Mann wie Professor Snape, sich ein so junges Ding sucht. Soweit ich weiß, hätte er eine intelligente Frau wie Ms Granger haben können… Ms Granger ist… temperamentvoll, intelligent, entschlossen und gerecht. So wie Sie auch. " fing Leroux-Ducret an zu plaudern.

Minervas helle und wachen Augen schauten die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors verwundert an. "Nun ja, er hat wohl seine Gründe." murmelte sie.

Loli seufzte. "Professor Snape war in den höheren Kreisen bekannt, als ein dunkles verschwiegenes Mysterium. Nun ja, er kannte die Malfoys und…" Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und die Baumspitze funkelte in tiefem Rot und Silber. "Minerva, ich mag selbst reinblütig sein und ehrlich gesagt, für manche Sache meiner Familie bin ich nicht stolz. Ich gehöre einer anderen Generation an, als die, die zu Voldemorts erstem Aufstieg heran gewachsen ist. In Frankreich sieht man die Dinge zudem ein wenig anders. Wir lieben unsere Freiheit und wenn uns etwas nicht passt, dann sagen wir das auch."

Minerva legte gerade die Tischdecke zurecht und zupfte sie an einem Ende gerade. Sie blickte über ihre Brille hinweg. "Dann reden Sie frei weg, meine Liebe. Ich werde sie gewiss nicht aufhalten." und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

"Ich habe Hermione nun einige Monate kennenlernen dürfen, als Hauslehrerin. Sie ist eine Perfektionistin und Logikerin und dennoch, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie für Severus Snape eine gute Lösung gewesen wäre. Eine Katze, die eben auch ihre Krallen einsetzt. Ich denke so etwas fehlt dem Professor." gestand sie.

Minerva seufzte. "Denken Sie das?"

"Ja. Draco erkennt mehr und mehr, dass er Vieles falsch verstanden hat und naiv gehandelt hatte. Er kann nur Positives über sie berichten, so wie ich auch und sie ist sehr ehrgeizig. Zudem scheint sie eben sehr oft in den Kerkern zu sein." spann sie ihre Gedanken dazu weiter.

"Dafür, dass er einst wie ein Erzfeind für das Trio war… und ihr Aufenthalt in den Kerkern hängt mit einem persönlichen Projekt zusammen, das sie mit Professor Nettle-Jones ausübt." merkte Minerva bitter an.

"Menschen ändern sich… Draco Schritt für Schritt. Vielleicht auch ein Severus Snape." funkelte es in Leroux-Ducrets Augen.

Minerva holte tief Luft, setzte sich hin. "Ms Granger wurde von Draco als Schlammblut beschimpft. Das hatte sie damals sehr mitgenommen. Hagrid hatte das mal erzählt. Auch Severus hatte dies einmal zu jemanden meines Hauses gesagt, als er noch Schüler war und seither wollte diese Frau nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."

Leroux-Ducret nickte. "Vielleicht ist es so." und ihre aufgehellte Stimmung war dahin geschmolzen.

Minerva beobachtete die junge blonde Hauslehrerin wie sie dem Weihnachtsbaum den letzten Schliff verpasste. "Loli, Sie können nichts dafür, dass es in den letzten Jahren zu diversen Diskrepanzen zwischen den beiden gekommen war und was in den letzten Jahren hier in Großbritannien geschehen ist. Außerdem, was hatten Severus und Hermione schon gemeinsam miteinander zu tun gehabt?" Minerva wusste nicht so recht in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch verlaufen sollte. Also blieb sie auf Hab-Acht-Stellung.

"Nein, das nicht, sie waren nur Lehrer und Schüler, soweit ich weiß. Es ist… nun ja… einfach nur schade." und lächelte matt. "Warum hat Ms Granger Professor Snape gerettet und dann die Eheschließung abgelehnt?" blickte sie neugierig zur Schulleiterin.

"Das Loli, weiß keiner von uns." seufzte Minerva und Loli setzte sich jetzt auch.

"Denken Sie, dass Severus es nur tut, weil Ms Granger muggelstämmig ist?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, so denkt er nicht mehr. Seit Jahren schon nicht. Das war nur Tarnung. Lily Edwards ist selbst zwar halbblütig…" Minerva wusste sich auch keinen Reim darauf, warum hier was wie abgelaufen war. Noch immer tippten sie im Dunkeln ob und wie wer welchen Antrag ablehnte oder doch gemacht hatte und wiederum nicht.

"Minerva, ich kenne in der Familie gute Anwälte. Wenn Ms Granger hier bleiben möchte und dann einen anderen Todesser heiraten muss, dann könnte ich…" flüsterte sie.

Minerva schaute auf, blickte Leroux-Ducret röntgenartig an. "Wissen Sie, was Sie da sagen?" fragte sie gedehnt.

Die junge Professorin knetete ihre Hände ineinander. "Hören Sie, nicht alle Reinblüter heißen die derzeitige Situation gut. Egal ob sie sagen, dass man Reinblüter und Schlammblüter nicht zusammenstecken sollte oder andere sagen, dass ein Mörder nicht mit einem Opfer zusammenleben sollte. Eines sagen beide Seiten: Es ist unmenschlich, eine Freiheitsberaubung und Schande für das Land, dass sich solche Knebel als eine Art Wiedergutmachung auferlegen lässt."

Minervas Lippen wurden schmal und sie nickte langsam, als ginge sie Lolis statuiertes Verbal-Exempel noch einmal Wort für Wort durch. "Ich stelle fest, Professor Leroux-Ducret, dass ich mich bei Ihrer Einstellung und Ernennung als Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, mich in Ihnen geirrt hatte." sagte sie unverblümt.

Loli Leroux-Ducret entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

Dann reichte Minerva die Hand über den Tisch. "Ich bin Minerva und ich entschuldige mich bei dir, dass ich oftmals daran glaubte, dass du auch nur die althergebrachten Reinblut-Traditionen befolgen würdest."

Loli wusste jetzt nicht ob sie lachen sollte oder nicht. Doch dann nahm sie an. "Du kannst mir aber einen Schrecken einjagen."

"Alles nur halb so wild." meinte Minerva und blickte sich um. "Ich denke wir sind fertig." und war aufgestanden.

"Ja, sind wir." stand auch Loli erleichtert auf. "Nur das mit Draco und Hermione… er würde ihr wirklich gern helfen."

"Das müssen die beiden regeln, Loli." mahnte Minerva.

"Ja." sagte sie und die Tür ging auf. Es war Pomona.

oOo

Pomona war ersichtlich nervös. "Ich habe gar kein Geschenk für ihn, außer ein paar Kräuter, so wie früher." murmelte sie am Hut zupfend und beäugte ihre Roben, ob auch ja kein Erdfleck darauf war.

"Schon gut Pomona, ich denke unsere Anwesenheit allein genügt." redete Minerva ihr gut zu.

Nevan kam durch die dicke Eisentür herein und nickte. "Sieht fantastisch aus." und gab Minerva einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Pomona grinste breit und Nevan erntete von Minerva strenge Blicke. Er schaute wie ein Schulbub an die Decke und pfiff ein Liedchen. Pomona kicherte.

"Ok, setzen wir dem Schauspiel ein Ende." räusperte sich die Schulleiterin und Nevan wusste die Zweideutigkeit nicht zu werten. Ein seitlicher Blick von ihr verriet ihm, dass sie es darauf angesetzt hatte und er dankte es ihr mit einem kleinen Aufglühen seiner braungrünen Augen.

Sie klopfte entschlossen an Severus Tür und sie schwang auf. Doch niemand stand da.

"Herein." kam es leise.

Minerva lugte in den kaum mit Licht beschienenen Raum. Ein kleines Feuer war im Kamin zu sehen, alles andere war in große Schatten getaucht.

"Severus?" fragte sie. Sie drehte sich zu Nevan, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte dann mit dem Kopf, so dass sie schon Mut haben solle. Also trat sie einen Schritt in den Raum und entdeckte Severus an einer Kommode lehnend links neben ihr.

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er und fast konnte man glauben, dass er zu altem Zynismus zurück gefunden hatte. Doch er sprach es wie ein Roboter.

"Wir, also Pomona, Nevan und ich, haben ein kleines Weihnachtsmenü gezaubert." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und verwies mit einladender ausgestreckter Hand zum kleinen Flur hinaus.

Severus kam aus dem Schatten hervor, blickte kurz hinaus. Pomona hatte gespannt auf die Tür geschaut und als sie Severus sah, lächelte sie eher gequält als fröhlich. Severus war leichenblass, nur noch ein abgemagerter Schatten seiner selbst. Nevan dagegen blickte recht offen und nett.

"Ich habe NEIN gesagt." blickte er an Minerva vorbei und hatte Nevan fixiert.

Er schaute ihn an, als hätte dieser Mann soeben alle Träume in Severus zerstört, ihn verraten. Minerva hielt es nicht mehr aus. Noch nie hatte sie Severus so verstört gesehen. Sie hob ihre Hand langsam, wollte ihn an der Hand fassen - wie ein Kind - und ihn ins Licht zurück führen.

Doch plötzlich schwang Severus Laune um. Sein Blick war eisig und kalt. Er schnappte nach Minervas Arm zog sie an sich. "Nein! …habe ich gesagt." und warf sie raus.

Die Tür flog zu und Nevan fing Minerva auf, bevor sie gegen Tisch und Weihnachtsdekoration fallen konnte. Pomona hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und einen Quiekser nur schwer unterdrücken können.

Alle schauten auf die Tür, dann sich gegenseitig an.

"Es war keine gute Idee…" klang Nevan niedergeschlagen und das Entsetzen, das in Minervas Gesicht stand… Er schloss sie sofort in seine Arme. "Komm, Kleines." flüsterte er ihr zu.

Beide gingen.

"Doch Knecht Ruprecht…" säuselte sie und Nevan gab ihr sachte einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als sie sich langsam im Gang - von dem Ort aus selbstauferlegter Finsternis und Menschenscheu - entfernten.

In diesem Moment verabscheute sie Severus Snape wieder, fragte sich, warum sie ihm nur immer wieder die Hand reichte.

Pomona seufzte, legte ein paar Kräuter in einem Päckchen hin, welches sie mit liebevoller Arbeit hübsch zu einem Geschenk verpackt hatte. "Frohe Weihnachten, Severus." und ging betrübt hinaus, die Tür leise schließend.

Knarrend und klackend verschlossen die eisernen Hebel das Verlies und ließen Severus in seiner selbstersuchten Einsamkeit zurück.

oOo

Für Nevan war Minerva wie ein schnurrendes Kätzchen, die sich nur dann so offen und frei zeigte, wie sie ganz tief im Inneren war, wenn sie absolut sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich in ihrem persönlichen Lebensbereich befand, ohne die Augen anderer und er war jetzt ein Teil davon. Immer noch schämte er sich manchmal, dass er vor zwei Jahren seine Frau verloren hatte, sich so schnell neu verliebt hatte und man ihm mit dem neuen Gesetz Knebel anlegen wollte und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

"Minerva?" fragte er leise.

"Hm…"

"Schläfst du schon?"

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. "Was nützt die Frage, wenn man schon schlafen würde?" fragte sie zurück.

Ihre Logik war manchmal erschlagend und dennoch war gerade diese offene Art das, was er an dieser Frau so sehr liebte.

"Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen." brachte er nur mit enormer Anspannung aus sich heraus und versuchte dabei verkrampft locker zu wirken.

Sie merkte, dass Nevan mit sich kämpfte, also richtete sie sich auf. "Ja?" fragte sie.

Er legte sein Buch beiseite, holte mit zittrigen Händen ein Pergament unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. "Ich möchte, dass du es nicht falsch verstehst, denn ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich einmal einem Menschen begegnen würde, der nun ja…"

Er seufzte und sie schaute ihn immer intensiver an, was ihn nur noch mehr durch den Wind brachte. Er schaute Minerva verträumt und beschämt zugleich an. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schnappte einfach nach dem Pergament und noch bevor er es sich zurückholen konnte, hatte sie es bereits geöffnet, ihre quadratische Brille auf ihrer kleinen Nasenspitze platziert und las, was dort stand. Ihr fehlten die Worte.

"Ich kann es dir erklären." sagte er leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

Doch sie stand auf, den Brief noch immer in der Hand - diesen gar sehr fest umklammerte, als würde sie den Brief würgen können -, ging nach nebenan und er blickte traurig und beängstigt hinterher.

'Lass sie bloß nicht zur Löwin werden… Ich bin geliefert… Das war's…' schluckte Nevan erbärmlich schwer.

Nach einer Weile kam sie zurück, sah wie er den erloschenen Kamin anstarrte. Erst das Geklapper der Tassen weckte ihn aus seinem Trübsal. Sie kletterte wieder ins Bett, setzte sich hin, faltete die Bettdecke ordentlich und er beschaute merkwürdig ihr geflissentliches Tun.

"Ok, Nevan Domenicus Nettle-Jones, du hast eine einzige Chance, mehr nicht!" und goss sich und ihm Tee ein.

Das sie in solch einer verworrenen Situation, so gefasst sein konnte, machte ihm Angst und gleichzeitig bewunderte er sie für diese Stärke.

Er nickte und sie warf ihm den Brief in den Schoß.

"Meine Frau wurde im November sechsundneunzig von Todessern ermordet. Da ich nun Witwer bin und laut dem Gesetz…" begann Nevan weit auszuholen.

"Das meine ich nicht, Nevan. Die Gesetze sind mir durchaus bekannt." schnaubte sie und nippte am Tee, ihn immer noch nicht ansehend.

Er saß wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend neben ihr und fasste sich mühsam ein Herz. Immer wieder nestelte er an der Bettdecke herum und Minerva war nahe dran, einfach seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn zu trösten. Doch da musste er jetzt durch. Dass er ihr verschwiegen hatte, dass auch er sich jemandem zum Heiraten suchen musste, schien ihre neu erwachten Träume für Herz und Seele zu Nichte zu machen.

Er schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen Schluck Tee zu sich zu nehmen, umklammerte daher seine Tasse mit beiden Händen und starrte hinein. "Sarah hatte Krebs. Man hatte ihn so spät erkannt, dass selbst unsere Heiler ihr nur etwas mehr Zeit hätten verschaffen können… Sie wusste es schon länger, hatte es mir aber verschwiegen. Doch eines Tages war es nicht mehr zu leugnen. Doch anstatt sich wenigstens jetzt von mir helfen zu lassen, lehnte sie ab und vertraute nur auf Muggel-Medizin. Es war grausam und ein Schlag ins Gesicht… Doch sie wollte es so. Also entsprach ich ihrem Wunsch." Er schielte zu Minerva, die immer noch stocksteif neben ihm saß und jetzt in den Kamin starrte.

Mühsam fuhr er fort. "Wir haben uns geliebt, aber… sie war ein Muggel durch und durch, ich dagegen Magier… Es war wie bei anderen Ehepaaren auch, jeder ging seiner Arbeit nach und zu Hause wurde es nicht thematisiert. Ich sprach nicht viel über Zaubertränke und sie nicht viel über ihren Job an der Uni. Sie war Physikerin und verstand nicht, wie das mit der Magie funktionierte - es passte nicht in ihr Universum. Dennoch führten wir fast dreißig Jahre eine gute Ehe…" Er versuchte bei seinen Ausführungen ruhig zu bleiben, wenngleich seine Handinnenflächen bereits so verschwitzt waren, dass Schweißtropfen an der Tasse herunter perlten.

"Ich habe sie… in der U-Bahn Londons kennengelernt… Sie war damals einunddreißig… ich sechsundvierzig und… es funkte… Nun ja…" stotterte er zurecht.

Minervas Blick gefiel Nevan ganz und gar nicht und er hatte Recht. Minerva glaubte, jetzt zu hören, dass er seine Frau insgeheim noch immer liebte und Minerva ihm das altbekannte Trostpflaster war, aber er sich dem Gesetz zu beugen hatte und alsbald, wenn das Schuljahr rum ist aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde. Sie schellte sich selbst eine Ohrfeige, wie sie mit ihren zweiundachtzig Jahren nur so dumm wie eine Siebzehnjähre sein konnte.

Nevan räusperte sich, hoffte das sie ihm nicht das Wort abschnitt, weil sie glaubte genug von seinem Gefasel haben würde und sie es nur als feige Ausrede ansehen könnte. "Das Problem ist nicht, dass ich bis zum einunddreißigsten Juli nächsten Jahres entschieden haben muss, wen ich heirate, sondern, dass ich mich verliebt habe… und dass ich nicht möchte, dass…"

Minervas Blick schien jetzt ganz und gar undeutbar und Nevan bekam es mit der großen Angst zu tun. Sie hatte aufgehört besonnen und pedantisch an ihrer Teetasse zu nippen, blickte stattdessen mit leise flatternden Nasenlöchern und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starr auf den Kamin. Ihre Augen waren so extrem fixiert darauf, dass er glaubte, darin würde gleich ein Feuer explodieren. Und dieses Feuer war sein persönliches Höllenfeuer, als würde es alle Hoffnungen aufzehren und er könnte nichts dagegen machen.

"Minerva…" und er zitterte seine Tasse auf den Nachtschrank rechts neben ihn, "ich habe mich in dich verliebt." bebte seine Stimme mit letzter Kraft leise vor sich hin.

Sie reagierte nicht darauf.

"A… anfangs dachte ich nur, dass du vielleicht einen neuen Freund zum Reden brauchst, weil Albus nicht mehr real da ist. Ich dachte", und er seufzte laut auf, "mit Albus könnte ich es nie aufnehmen." und holte danach tief Luft. "Doch dann gab es da diese Momente zwischen uns beiden und ich hoffte… und dann hatte es sich so entwickelt wie es jetzt ist." Er schluckte. "Oder eher wie es bis eben noch war." sank seine Stimme in den Keller. "Ich verstand erst vor Kurzem, dass du und Albus nie mehr füreinander empfunden hattet, außer einer tiefen und respektvollen Freundschaft. Das gab mir Auftrieb und Hoffnung und… mein Herz schlägt nur für dich… für sonst niemanden… ehrlich." stammelte er zum Schluss hin in den Raum hinein.

Ihre Augen wurden etwas wässrig, doch ganz sicher war sich Nevan nicht. Er drehte sich zu ihr, hatte sich auf die Knie vor ihr gehockt. Innerlich hielt er es kaum noch aus, dass er hier alles von sich und vor ihr Preis gab und sie neben ihm saß und keinen Mucks von sich gab. Ihr Schweigen war stechende Grausamkeit für sein Herz.

"Minerva, ich liebe dich, werde meine Frau." sagte er mit so fester Stimme, wie ihm noch möglich war.

Sie schloss die Augen.

"Minerva…" krächzte er fast schon.

Er hob unbeholfen eine Hand und sie griff ganz plötzlich danach, zog ihn an sich und er umarmte sie.

"Du Idiot, warum hast du es nicht von Anfang an gesagt." murmelte sie an seinen Hals.

"Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren, Angst, dass du denkst, dass du glaubst, ich würde dich heiraten wollen, nur um diesem Gesetz auszuweichen und zu genügen." schnatterte er vor Erleichterung wild drauf los und schien zu realisieren, dass sie ihn nicht zu hassen schien. "Schließlich habe ich als Opfer des Krieges das Recht auf Seelenheil und darf die Person heiraten, die ich möchte, insofern kein Todesser mehr da ist. Und da Severus Snape sich für…" scherzte er ganz plötzlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, löste sich von ihm. "Nie würde ich das denken, nie." hatte sie ihre Hände an sein Gesicht geführt und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. "Und du hättest Severus genommen?" grinste sie, weil sie genau wusste, dass er sie auf den Arm nahm.

"Natürlich nicht." grinste er schüchtern.

"Ich hatte eher gedacht, dass du ganz aus meinem Leben verschwindest und dich aus dem Land machst… oder doch noch jemand sich meldet und… oder du woanders jemanden hast, den du…" Sie brach ab, um ihn mit ihrer eben im Kopf herumschwirrenden Eifersucht nicht weiter sinnlos zu überschütten. Sie strich ihm sanft über sein Gesicht.

Er küsste sanft ihr Haar. "Ich mag für mein Alter manchmal ein Idiot sein, wie du so schön sagtest, aber nie würde ich dich freiwillig verlassen wollen." nuschelte er heißer, immer noch daran arbeitend zu verstehen, dass sie ihm sein Geheimnis verzieh.

Nach einer Weile traute Nevan sich zu fragen. "Dann… nun… dann tust du es?" entgegnete er vorsichtig und seine braungrünen Augen schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja, Nevan. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte deine Frau werden." Er umarmte Minerva noch mehr, küsste sie überwältigt von ihrem Geständnis und fiel mit ihr tief in die Kissen.

"Wir als altes Ehepaar." murmelte er, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und er in ihren Augen wieder diese sehnsüchtige Verträumtheit sah.

"Egal, die Bilder wissen es doch schon und ich fühle mich kein Stück weit alt." schaute sie in seine glitzernden und begeisterten Augen, die ihn so um etliche Jahre jünger machten.

Niemand kam in diesen bewegenden Momenten auf die Idee, dass Severus Snape jemanden zum Reden brauchte und er tat ja auch nichts dafür. Dabei hatten ihm gerade immer die Gespräche mit Albus so gut getan. Doch jetzt hatte er gar niemanden mehr und blieb in den tiefen dunklen Kerkern abgeschottet allein zurück.

oOo

Recht geschafft von den Weihnachtstagen kam Hermione zurück. Sie erblickte Hogwarts unter einer noch dickeren Schneedecke als sie es verlassen hatte und sie musste lächeln. Das Schloss sah einfach so friedlich aus. Es war malerisch schön. In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Professor Nettle-Jones.

"Hermione, Sie sind ja schon wieder da?" fragte er verblüfft und freudig zugleich.

"Ja, Sir." und sie musterte ihn, weil er so überschwänglich die Treppen herunter kam, als er sie entdeckt hatte und mit so einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zukam, dass man glauben könnte, er habe zu viel Haschmich-Beeren-Sirup gelöffelt.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Hermione." gab er an und baute sich strahlend vor ihr auf.

"Danke, Ihnen auch, Professor." nickte sie etwas zurückhaltend.

Als sie mit ihren Koffern wieder den Weg hinauf in den Gryffindortrakt aufnehmen wollte, fragte er sie. "Sie werden aber nicht nur über Büchern brüten, oder?" und zwinkerte ihr gespielt mahnend zu.

Sie lächelte. "Nein, ich gedenke die Theorie auch in die Praxis umzusetzen, wenn Sie es mir denn erlauben."

Das war ein verlockende Angebot und verschmitzt griente er jetzt auch noch in sich hinein.

"Möchten Sie es wirklich wagen, ihre Theorien auch in der Forschung zu erproben? Nicht nur Skele-Wachs und Hautsalben?" fragte er neugieriger.

"Ja, gern." bestätigte Hermione zuversichtlich nickend.

"Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Ich werde die Schulleiterin fragen. Ich glaube ich habe einen guten Draht zu ihr, denn wie heißt es doch so schön 'Den Kopf in den Rachen des Löwen zu stecken, ist auch nicht gefährlicher, als ihn von einer Frau streicheln zu lassen.', nicht wahr?" sagte er rasch.

"Danke!" lächelte sie liebevoll und schien die Tage doch irgendwie genossen zu haben.

"Es ist Weihnachten." nickte er ihr zu und sie ging auf ihr Zimmer.

'Guten Draht? Löwin? Kopf streicheln lassen? Von ihr? Sein Grinsen? Der Ring!' und Hermione fiel auf ihr Bett, froh darüber eine Woche für sich zu haben, sich neu zu ordnen, um dann mit neuem Elan und Eifer in das neue Jahr zu starten. Aber auch mit dem Wissen, dass um sie herum alle glücklich schienen und sie weiterhin als Einzelkämpfer ihre Selbstständigkeit aufbauen würde, so nach und nach. Jetzt sogar mit der Möglichkeit, die Pforte des Forschens zu öffnen.

oOo

Beide Trankkünstler hantierten noch am gleichen Abend im Zaubertranklabor der Schüler. Hermione hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht und einige Modifikationen für Tränke entwickelt. Es waren nur Experimente. Sie wollte erst einmal sehen, ob und wie, Modifikationen funktionierten. Nach reinem Rezept zu arbeiten, war das eine - die Präzision beherrschte sie bereits. Nun ging es daran, herauszufinden, wie alle Komponenten mit Abwandlung einer einzigen oder gar mehreren reagierten. Das war reines Neuland für sie: die weite Welt der Forschung.

Zu vorgerückter Stunde saß Hermione auf der Unterlippe kauend mit ihrem Professor in dessen Wohnzimmer und sie philosophierten über die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse. Hermione hatte viele Fragen.

"Wenn man bei einer Verätzung oder Vergiftung der Haut die Feigwurz-Knollen nicht klein schneidet, sondern sie reiben würde, entsteht durch die Reibung das Protoanemonin-Sekret genauso. Wenn man es aber durch einen Filter aus Pilz-Flies pressen würde, könnte man das Nebenprodukt ausschließen." sagte sie.

"Nur, dass dieser Vorgang mit dem Nebenprodukt die Oxidation verhindert und das ist wichtig. Also, was nun?" fragte Nevan und strahlte bereits jetzt freudig Hermione an, weil ihr Geist so erfrischend war.

"Hm, eine reine Chlorophyll-Lösung könnte dies aufheben, weil es als Chelat-Komplex der Oxidation entgegenwirkt. Man müsste die Knollen darin einlegen und schon wäre auch das Problem gelöst. Dann spannt die Salbe die Haut nicht mehr so, die Rötungen bei dauerhafter Anwendung bleiben aus und die bei manchem Patienten auftretende Dermatitis kann völlig ausgeschlossen werden. Das war mit ein Problem bei meiner Narbe am Arm." löste sie die Aufgabe mit Bravur.

Nevan klatschte enthusiastisch in die Hände, strahlte sie mit den Augen eines überglücklichen Kindes an und dem Grinsen eines Honigkuchenpferdes und Hermione lachte.

"Sie können einen erschrecken, Nevan, wenn Sie so blitzgeschwind wie eine Schlange in Freude ausbrechen." feixte sie.

"Tja, wenn eine so intelligente Löwenkatze wie Sie mit ihrem Gebrüll eine pfiffige Zaubertrank-Zunft-Schlange noch so schwer beeindrucken kann… Das war großartig. Wir sollten es morgen gleich ausprobieren." konterte er.

"Ja, sehr gern." lachte sie noch immer.

Es war so schön für ihn, diese junge Frau auch mal herzlich lachen zu sehen und er fragte sich wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er Vater geworden wäre. 'Ich wär ein sehr stolzer Vater…' Verstohlen ertappt nippte er an seinem Glas Wein.

oOo

Severus hatte wieder einmal heimlich gelauscht und es ärgerte ihn, dass nicht er derjenige war, der jetzt in diesem Raum neben ihr saß und sich über diesen kleinen Durchbruch freuen konnte. Wäre er die pfiffige Schlange gewesen, hätte er sie noch ganz anders zum brüllen gebracht… Nun gut, ein Schnurren wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Er verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke, als er merkte, was er da eigentlich vor sich hin fantasierte, machte ein grimmig fragendes Gesicht, als frage er sich, ob er noch bei Verstande sei, oder er einer neuen Form von Pyrfebris anheim gefallen sei, einem Hitze- und Wahnfieber der kleinen Stechmücken, die sich Fiur-Gnitzen nannten. Diese kleinen Biester leuchteten rot auf, wenn sie ihr Werk vollbracht hatten und sich wieder davon machten. Daraufhin überkamen den Gestochenen Hitzewallungen, die sich später brennend in den Adern bis zum Kopf empor räkelten und dort Fantastereien auslösten.

Severus spürte schon die Hitze im Gesicht, das Kribbeln in den Adern. Sein Herz raste. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es in Großbritannien diese Art von magischen Insekten gar nicht gab. Sie waren nur in den Tropen zugegen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, wie er nur solch einem Humbug anheim gefallen sein konnte und so wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu Hermiones Aussagen. 'Narbe… ihre Narbe…' und er fasste sich in den Nacken. Die Haut war an der Stelle rau und entlang des Narbenrisses, da wo Nagini ihre Zähne in ihn hinein gehauen hatte, fühlte er nichts. Es war nerventotes Gewebe übrig geblieben und wenn er auch physisch nichts spürte, so waren die Erinnerungen an diese Schlange markerschütternd beängstigend.

Severus selbst hatte diese Salbe ständig auf seine Narbe am Hals bekommen und wusste, dass sie zwar kühlte und Gift aus der Wunde zog, aber die Haut sich danach trocken und angespannt anfühlte, gar Rötungen aufwies und manchmal erbärmlich juckte.

oOo

"Wie sind Sie auf die Salbe gekommen? Sie erwähnten etwas von einer Narbe am Arm." fragte Nevan und schenkte sich und Hermione etwas Wein nach.

"Nun, meine Narbe…" meinte sie und hob zu seiner Bestätigung ihre rechte Hand etwas beschämt.

"Was war das für ein Fluch?" fragte weiter und sah Hermione an, ließ die Narbe außer Acht.

"Es waren gehirnfressende Saugwürmer." meinte sie knapp und recht gefasst.

"Die Tremabrum-Vescus-Würmer?" schluckte er. "Nicht viele überleben so etwas." gestand Nevan schwer ein. Er hatte in einem Lehrbuch mal ein Bild dazu gesehen, was diese Würmer bei Menschen anrichten können. Es war grausig.

"Nun ja, ich wohl schon." zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern und ihr Professor merkte, dass sie wohl öfters solche Reaktionen darauf bekam.

Nevan nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein zu sich. "Und dabei haben Sie noch ihre Eltern verteidigt?"

"Ja, habe ich." murmelte Hermione in Abwesenheit triftend.

"Es war Weihnachten, haben Sie sie besucht?" forschte er nach, als er merkte, dass die junge Frau mehr als nur eine Sorge in sich trug.

Kurzes Schweigen.

"Nein, sie verurteilen mich für das was ich bin. Sie haben gesehen, wie ich die Todesser mit den gleichen Mitteln bekämpft habe, mit denen sie meine Eltern angegriffen hatten." seufzte sie und ein paar Tränen kullerten stumm ihr Gesicht herab. Doch sie achtete nicht darauf.

"Ich dachte sie haben sie nur außer Gefecht gesetzt?" überging er ihre Tränen, da er merkte, dass sie sich dieser nicht schämte.

"Ja, nur mit welchen Flüchen, das habe ich nicht gesagt." und blickte kurz auf ihre Hände. "Anfangs hatte ich sie nur gefesselt, wollte Hilfe holen, wurde dann selbst mit einem Fluch verletzt, mit der die Haustür belegt war." Sie hob ihre Hand und Nevan nickte ernst. "Und dann griffen sie erneut an, hatten sich befreit. Ich war wütend, wollte nicht das sich so etwas wie im Endkampf wiederholte und…" Hermione schaute weg. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, es ihm sagen, dass sie… Er blickte sie immer mit einer solchen Faszination an, als sei sie sein größter Stolz. Sie brachte es nicht fertig.

Nevan lenkte ein, als sie nicht weitersprechen wollte. Doch besann er sich auch, dass Hermione nie wirklich alles verarbeiten konnte, wenn sie nicht endlich offen darüber sprechen würde. "Ich verstehe… Was sollte sich nicht wiederholen?" fragte er leise.

Hermione war wie erstarrt als sie weitersprach. "Dass das, was ich bei Ron mit ansehen musste und mir wehtat, ich selbst bei einem der Todesser angewendet habe. Das 'außer Gefecht setzen' war endgültig, ohne Gnade, ohne Kompromisse…"

Nevan schluckte. "Sie haben dadurch ihre Eltern gerettet, Hermione." sagte er mit fester Stimme.

"Und sie", hob sie bitter eine Augenbraue "…sie haben mich dafür als Monster, Mörderin und Freak bezeichnet." krochen ihre Worte schwermütig durch den Raum, als sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Nevan hatte noch nie im Leben eine so junge Frau so ernst und vom Leben gezeichnet ins Gesicht gesehen. Es wirkte auf ihn gestanden, realitätsbewusst und doch war sie noch jung, teilweise unerfahren. Es war nicht schön mit anzusehen, wie aus Kindern so schnell Erwachsene wurden, nicht wenn es durch einen Krieg geschah. Er konnte kein Wort herausbringen, saß nur da und beobachtete sie - immer noch offenen Auges, ohne Tadel, ohne Mitleid, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, einfach weiterzureden.

Hermione lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Sie schaute ins Feuer, als komme die Erinnerung daran wieder direkt vor ihre Augen. "Ich sah wie jemand auf Ron den Todesfluch abgeschossen hatte und ich hatte es geahnt. Aber anstatt zu reagieren, stand ich wie gelähmt da, sah ihn getroffen über die Klippen fallen."

Ihr Professor nickte, aber schwieg.

"Wissen Sie, dass ich immer geglaubt hatte, dass Ron und ich einmal zusammenkommen?" schaute sie ihn direkt an.

"Oh… nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst." blickte er ernst zurück. 'Du meine Güte, was hat sie nur alles durchgemacht.' seufzte er innerlich und wirkte in seiner Seele alt.

"Ja, ich dachte das ja auch… nur… damals war ich überzeugt davon. Es schien logisch. Jetzt weiß ich es besser." und Hermiones Stimme hatte dabei einen sehr abgeklärten Ton angenommen, genauso ihre Mimik.

"Nun wir alle verlieren geliebte Menschen, auch ich habe meine Frau in diesem Krieg verloren." nahm Nevan sein Glas und führte es gedankenverloren an seine Lippen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck daraus. Er konnte über diese bittere Erinnerung endlich offen sprechen. Zwar würde er es nicht jedem erzählen, aber allen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und Hermione Granger war eine dieser Personen. Das spürte er ganz deutlich.

"Das tut mir Leid." sagte Hermione mitfühlend.

Beider Blicke trafen sich und sie verstanden damit einander mehr, als es Worte hätten erfassen können.

"Eigentlich war es eine Erlösung." fuhr er recht nüchtern fort. "Sie ist eine Muggel gewesen, war an Krebs erkrankt und wollte nichts mit magischen Tränken zu tun haben. Sie lehnte es ab, die Magie und alles, was damit zu tun hatte. Ich… ich hätte ihr helfen können." Er seufzte und lächelte matt.

"Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?" fragte sie.

"Weil sie es so gewünscht hatte und ich ihr diesen Wunsch - ihren letzten - erfüllen wollte. Man hatte den Krebs erst sehr spät entdeckt und es brauchte noch eine Weile bis sie ihre Krankheit mir anvertraute. Sie wollte nur friedlich sterben und ihr Leben so beenden, wie es immer war, ohne Magie außer der, die uns beide verband. Sie wollte dieses Glück nicht zerstören."

Hermione nickte betroffen.

"Die Todesser kamen, plünderten unser Haus und sie starb schnell, auch durch den Todesfluch. Es war wie eine Erlösung für sie und ich war froh darüber, so bitter das auch klingen mag und ich mich deswegen bis heute noch schäme, so zu denken." murmelte er.

oOo

Severus hatte seinen Kopf auf das kalte Holz gelegt. Seine fettige Stirn haftete an der Tür. Jedes Wort hatte er mitbekommen. Granger musste vor Schmerzen durch die Hölle gegangen sein und dennoch war sie noch geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, ihre Eltern zu beschützen und diese hatten sie danach ausgestoßen, verurteilt für das, was sie war… 'Ein Freak!' dachte er und fühlte sich in ihrer Situation ganz verbunden mit ihr und er klammerte sich daran, als könnte er durch den Schmerz hindurch in den Frieden hinüber gleiten.

Als er sich dabei ertappte, dass er Mitgefühl für sie empfand, versuchte er wieder seine Disziplin aufzuwecken, dass nichts und niemand ihn berühren könnte. Doch es war zu spät. Er legte seine Hand an die Tür, als könne er durch sie hindurch fassen, als könne er ihr dadurch ein Stück näher sein.

oOo

"Und dennoch haben Sie begonnen, sich wieder dem Licht zu zuwenden, Professor." hatte Hermione einen wissenden Blick aufgesetzt.

Nevan runzelte die Stirn und dann beantwortete er ihre Feststellung mit einem "Ja, ich habe Minerva kennen gelernt."

Sie lächelte und er ebenso.

"Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden, Hermione?" suchte er neugierig Blickkontakt.

"Nun ja", gestand sie nur zögerlich, "so wie Sie sie ansehen, und dann die Bemerkung mit dem 'Guten Draht' und den wundersamen Spruch hinterher jagten, da hatten Sie einen ganz besonderen Blick aufgesetzt."

"Oh, doch so eindeutig." murmelte er.

"Und der Ring." deutete sie darauf.

"Es ist gestern Abend passiert und ich war wohl noch ein klein wenig aus dem Häuschen, daher meine freizügigen Bemerkungen." klang er beinahe schüchtern und bekam rote Ohren mit einem anmutigen Mundwinkelzucken.

"Oh, so frisch. Da sind sie beide ja mit ihrer Beziehung noch richtig grün hinter den Ohren und die Röte steht Ihnen, Nevan." griente sie breit und es fand es putzig, dass ein Mann in seinem Alter noch zu solchen Reaktionen fähig war.

Er lachte. "Sie sind eine wunderbare Frau, Hermione." sagte er anerkennend.

"Lassen Sie das nicht Minerva hören." lachte sie heiter auf und war aufgestanden.

Seit langem hatte Hermione keinen mehr so freien und unbeschwerten Blick auf die Liebe gehabt. Das dieses Gefühl auch etwas Besonderes und Schönes in einem erwecken konnte, einen nicht nur erdrückte und innerlich in tiefe Dunkelheit zog. Nevan Nettle-Jones hatte mit seiner warmen Aura wirklich eine Art Vaterersatz in Hermione heraufbeschworen. Es tat ihr ersichtlich gut.

"Nun die Verbindung Grün und Rot… Hm… interessant. Mir scheint Slytherins und Gryffindors haben sich schon seit eh und je immer voneinander angezogen gefühlt. Nur standen den Slytherins ihr Ehrgeiz und den Gryffindors ihr Stolz im Wege. Doch manchmal, da scheinen sich beider Eigenschaften auch wunderbar zu ergänzen." philosophierte Nevan schwärmend und schwenkte sein Glas in der Hand.

Hermione war im Raum umher gegangen, hatte sich mit ihrem Glas in der Hand zur Tür begeben, die in das Privatlabor führte und versetzte sie augenblicklich - durch die Worte ihres Professors - in eine mystische Stimmung.

"Wissen Sie, Professor, dass ich einmal heimlich in diesem Raum und Labor war?" sagte sie.

Nevan hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein, wann denn?" Innerlich machte sein Herz einen gewaltig erschrockenen Satz. 'Sie hat doch wohl nicht, oder? Albus hätte es bemerkt, ganz sicherlich und auch etwas gesagt. So etwas könnte der alte Mann nicht für sich behalten. Dafür ist er viel zu sehr am Getratsche anderer interessiert und plappert es dann wieder aus, wenn es um das Glück von Severus geht.' ratterte sein Verstand vor sich hin.

"Es war im zweiten Schuljahr. Ich dachte zuerst, dass ich Baumschlangenhaut im Vorratsraum der Schüler finden konnte. Doch der Vielsaft-Trank gehört ja bekanntlich zu den gefährlichen Tränken. Ich schlich mich während des Unterrichts bei…" sie hielt kurz inne, was Nevans Augenbrauen nach oben beförderte, "Professor Snape - Harry und Ron standen Schmiere und hatten ihn mit einem kleinen Manöver abgelenkt - also zuerst hierher und dann dorthin." Sie strich über das Holz der Tür zum Privatlabor, als wäre es ein ganz seltenes. "Ich gab vor lauter Angst kaum Acht darauf, was sich in diesem Zimmer befand. Doch als ich diese Tür hier öffnete und eintrat, da musste ich lächeln."

"Warum?" fragte er erstaunt.

Sie drehte sich um, lehnte sich an die Tür. "Weil das Passwort so treffend ist: per aspera ad astra." sprach sie sanft und leise. "Es ist mit Sicherheit ein Geschenk Dumbledores gewesen, dass Severus sich immer wieder daran erinnern konnte - ihm in dunkelsten Zeiten immer ein Licht hier in Hogwarts scheinen möge." und zeigte auf die kleine Figur auf dem Kaminsims - einen schwarzen Phönix.

In ihren Augen schien kurz das unbeschwerte Leben ihrer Kindheit zurück zukehren. Doch vielleicht war es auch nur das Spiel von Licht und Schatten des Feuers, aus dem Kamin, das immerwährend vor sich hin knisterte. Nevan seufzte. 'Egal was man auch sagt, sie hat gewiss nicht abgelehnt… Was ist nur geschehen? Wer verspricht sich etwas davon?' und nahm nachdenklich und berührt von ihren Worten einen großen Schluck Wein zu sich.

oOo

Severus liefen stumm die Tränen an seinem hohlwangigen Gesicht herab. Er rutschte hinunter, kniete vor der Tür und seine dünnen langen Finger versuchten verzweifelt sich am Holz festzuhalten. Doch er war wie gelähmt, konnte sich nicht regen, ertrank in seinem Schmerz, als wäre sein Körper bereits am Sterben. Nur seine tiefschwarzen Augen zeugten von Lebendigkeit, als flackerte tief im Verborgenen ein zartes Licht der Hoffnung in ihnen, geboren aus der Verzweiflung heraus, dass sie ihm in diesem Moment so nahe war und immer noch so unsagbar fern schien.


	8. Lichtmess

Hallo an die Leserwelt da draußen! °wink-und-zwinker°

to°lufa:  
Nach all den stressigen Jahren der Dunkelheit, hat sich auch eine McGonagall einen etwas lockeren und heiteren Trott verdient. Und ehrlich gesagt... stille und strenge Wasser sind meist stürmisch ;))) Da Severus und Mione ihren Schmerz noch nicht verarbeitet haben, reißt er im Moment noch mehr Kerben in die Seelen beider. Doch nach und nach wird es besser... nur etwas Zeit braucht es eben.

Also dann mal auf in ein neues Kapitel. Hier vorweg etwas zum Titel: es bezieht sich nicht auf die Lichtmess in der christlichen Religion! Es bezieht sich vielmehr auf das keltische Lichtmess-Fest 'Brigid', wo es um eine Feuergöttin geht. Die zum Fest entzündete Kerze symbolisiert das neuerwachte Licht... Ab nun kommt etwas Licht ins Dunkel ;)))

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 8. Lichtmess ---

_im Januar 1999_

Hermione war am verzweifeln. Sie brauchte eine bestimmte Zutat, die leider aus Versehen von einem Schüler ausgerechnet heute im Unterricht verdorben wurde - der Trankprofessor hatte daher vor, diese Substanz mit auf die Liste der Besorgungen zu setzen, die Hermione nun immer erledigte, als Dankeschön selbstständig brauen zu dürfen - eine Hand wäscht die andere.

Die halbfertige Liste lag zusammengerollt gleich im ersten Regal - so verzaubert, dass sie nur bestimmte Personen entwenden konnten. Sie seufzte. 'Na prima…' und las diese Zutat ganz unten erst neu dazugeschrieben. Also grübelte sie fieberhaft. Wenn sie in den nächsten dreißig Minuten nicht die Zutat hinzugeben würde, würde die Arbeit von einer ganzen Woche hinüber sein. Genau der Woche, in der sie Ferien gehabt hatte und somit ein riesiges Stück weiter gekommen war, ihre Heiltinktur zu perfektionieren. Sie schaute auf den Kessel, noch köchelte alles im vorgegebenen Rahmen, der den Trank gedeihen und reifen ließ.

Sie schrieb Professor Nettle-Jones einen Zettel, dass sie es ihr Leid täte, dass sie seinen privaten Vorrat plündern würde, würde es aber wieder gut machen und begab sich zum Privatlabor und als sie die Tür aufschwang, blickten sie zwei schwarze Augen starr und fast erschrocken an.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit - so schien ihr und ihm zugleich - stammelte sie wie in Trance vor sich hin. "Professor… ähm… Mister, …Snape?…Hm…pf…"

Snape war genauso irritiert wie die junge Frau. Doch er fasste sich und seine Stimme wehte leise zu ihr, was ihm eine immense Mühe war und augenblicklich enorm viel Kraft kostete. "Was haben Sie NACH Mitternacht im Privatlabor des Tränkemeisters zu suchen, Miss Granger?"

Doch so sehr er sich darum bemüht hatte, seinen alten Lehrerton anzuschlagen - gerade auch weil sie ihn mit MISTER betitelt hatte - klangen seine Worte seltsam sanft und schüchtern; ganz so, wie er einst als Schuljunge selbst vor vielen Jahren hier durch die Gänge gewandelt war und Unterricht gehabt hatte.

Immer noch angewurzelt - sie; und immer noch festgewachsen - er; standen sie beide da, sich einfach nur ansehend und wenn Hermione im letzten Moment, sich nicht ihrer Aufgabe besonnen hätte, dem, was er vor Monaten nicht getan hatte, wären beider Träume aufgeflackert.

Doch so sagte sie einfach nur banal: "Ich suche eine Zutat, Mr Snape." und hatte den Zauber der Vergangenheit zerplatzen lassen. Er war kein Lehrer mehr, hatte keinen Titel, war ein Verurteilter und Gefangener - ein Todesser.

Severus schien diese Erkenntnis zu treffen und auch er besann sich, was sie vor Monaten nicht getan hatte. Er nickte bedächtig, wollte jetzt nur noch allein gelassen werden und zog sich innerlich zurück. Eine direkte Flucht vor ihr jedoch, das konnte er nicht. Diese Blöße war selbst einem Severus Snape fremd. Auch er hatte einen gewissen Stolz und wich daher kein Stück vom Fleck weg.

"Ich wusste, dass Sie hier untergebracht sind, also auf Hogwarts und…" versuchte Hermione die seltsam steife und zerbrechlich wirkende Situation zu besänftigen und auf Mitgefühl zu betten.

"Nehmen Sie, was Sie brauchen und gehen Sie." blieb er wie ein Eisklotz mit Gänsehaut auf sie blickend immer noch an seinem Platz im Raume.

Sie nickte knapp, hielt dabei die Luft an, als wäre die Geste bereits zu viel des guten Willen, fühlte sich unbehaglich und ging in den Vorratsraum für private Zutaten.

Snape starrte auf seinen Kessel, es blubberte darin geradezu unkontrolliert umher und spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Er horchte aber genauso auf alles, was er aus dem Raum nebenan vernahm. Er hatte seine Atmung verlangsamt, um besser zu hören. Es war eine halbe Lähmung seinerseits. Noch nie - außer Albus Dumbledore und dieser klopfte immer an - war einfach so hier herein geplatzt; in all seinen Jahren nicht. Nevan ließ er außen vor. Dieser hatte es einmal gewagt, ihn für genau siebenundvierzig Sekunden zu stören und war seither in dem Labor nie wieder persönlich aufgetaucht, wenn Severus anwesend war.

Er machte nur eine Liste, was er brauchte und schickte es an Minerva. Diese schickte es an den Zaubertranklehrer und musste Severus die Zutaten besorgen. So waren seine Gedanken dazu. Dass Nettle-Jones die Liste wiederum Hermione gab, die dann die Besorgungen machte… Davon ahnte er nichts. Doch hier war sie - jetzt - so nah und nur durch seine Unnahbarkeit ferner denn je.

Snape lebte einsam und vollkommen abgeschieden, braute, experimentierte, las, schlief und aß selten, informierte sich über das Geschehen durch den Tagespropheten und mehr nicht. Er lehnte jeden Besuch ab, außer es waren Kingsley. Nettle-Jones vertraute er nicht mehr und der Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shaklebolt war zu beschäftigt mit seinem Amt. Und jetzt nach einem fast halben Jahr vollkommener Einsamkeit stand Granger hier im Raum – ganz plötzlich und unerwartet.

Immer wieder kamen ihm diese Gedanken: 'Sie ist hier. Ich möchte niemanden sehen. Bleib mir fern! Wo bist du nur?' Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, während seine Ohren sich in Richtung Vorratskammer konzentrierten, nicht auch seine Augen dorthin gleiten zu lassen.

Hermione kam aus dem Raum, schaute auf ihre Uhr, riss die Augen auf und merkte, dass die halbe Stunde bald rum war und sie die Zutat noch im Mörser zermahlen musste. Sie wollte eigentlich noch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen, ihn fragen 'Warum?' Doch hielt sie der Schmerz ihres Herzens davon ab. Sie hatte Angst, es könnte dabei zerspringen und niemals durfte das geschehen - niemals. 'Der Trank.' dachte sie, die Rettung aus diesem vernebeltem Traum aus Wirklichkeit.

Sie seufzte und genoss dennoch jede weitere Sekunde in diesem Raum mit ihm. "Es tut mir Leid…" begann sie…

"Gehen Sie, Ms Granger!" sagte er leise und sanft.

"Muss ich sowieso, Gute Nacht, Mr Snape." huschte es zaghaft über ihre Lippen.

Ihr schien der Sauerstoff in diesem Raum zu schwinden und damit die Kontrolle über sich. Die Tür ging zu und der Spuk war vorüber.

Snape war wieder allein und starrte immer noch auf die Tür und das Aufblubbern großer dicker Blasen im Kessel, brachte ihn, wieder einigermaßen in die Realität zurück. 'Muss ich sowieso… tolle Ausrede! Und wie kann sie es nur wagen, mich einfach nur mit MISTER anzureden, diese impertinente, kleine…' murmelte er in seinem Inneren. Wieder schien er nichts wert zu sein. Doch eines war ganz plötzlich anders. Anstatt einfach nur emotionslos sich in die Dunkelheit zu begeben, war er für Momente doch tatsächlich dazu übergegangen, seine altgewohnten Manieren zu pflegen: Zynismus und Boshaftigkeit.

Aber es verrauchte dieser kleine Anflug althergebrachter Charaktereigenschaften. Denn das 'Kleine' passte nicht mehr zu ihr. 'Hm, sie ist eine Frau geworden.' stellte er trocken fest und verschluckte sich hustend daran. Mit hochrotem Kopf verließ er fluchtartig das Labor, jenen Raum, wo er früher niemals solche unsittlichen Gedanken zu Stande gebracht hatte und jetzt wegen einer Granger auch nicht damit anfangen würde, sein Heiligtum zu entehren. Doch wusste er, das er schon einmal so über sie gedacht hatte. Es bereitete ihm Angst, dass es ihm damals nicht so recht aufgefallen war. Er brauchte Kontrolle und die fand er heute nicht mehr im Labor.

oOo

Hermione ging mechanisch in das Tranklabor der Schüler zurück. Hatte sie soeben Snape gesehen, gar gesprochen? Ihr Herz machte einen weiten Satz, als sie es realisierte. 'Ich habe Snape gesehen… Severus! Er sieht sehr… sehr ausgeruht aus, kreidebleich, äußerst mager, gar dürr… Aber so leer… so fern… so weit weg…' Auf den Trank konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Die halbe Stunde war rum, der Inhalt klebte wie Kaugummi am Boden fest.

Niedergeschlagen begab sie sich in ihre Räume. Alle Kraft war in den wenigen Minuten im Labor verraucht, wo sie mit sich und ihren Gefühlen zu Snape gekämpft hatte. Doch was waren das für Gefühle? Sie konnte es einfach nicht einordnen. Und der Trank? Tja eine ganze aufopferungsvolle Woche verloren - jeder Anfang war eben schwer.

Ginny blickte müde auf, war wohl schon halb eingeschlafen. "Kommst du erst jetzt aus dem Labor?" fragte sie und gähnte wie ein Löwe.

Mione nickte nur. "Snape war da." murmelte sie, legte sich mit ihren Roben, so wie sie war, hin und starrte die Wand an.

Ginny machte eine Öllampe an. "Wie?" war die Rothaarige quicklebend.

"Snape, er sieht gut aus." flüsterte Hermione vor sich hin, krampfhaft versuchend, dieses Bild ewig in sich zu tragen, diese Erinnerung an seine Augen.

"Gut." murmelte Ginny matt und dachte nur an fettige Haare, gelbe Zähne, dürre Gestalt und Häme im Gesicht.

"Gute Nacht, Ginny."

"Gute Nacht, Mione." Sie verstand, dass es besser war, eher morgen zum Frühstück zu fragen als jetzt. 'Nach all den Monaten und nun das.' Ginny schaute noch lange zu Miones Bett herüber. 'Es ist an der Zeit ein Lichtlein zu entzünden.'

oOo

Snape steigerte sich in etwas hinein. Zuerst war die Sehnsucht nach ihr groß, er zerfloss im Herzschmerz dahin und dann, ja dann kamen ganz plötzlich wieder jene Charakterzüge zum Vorschein, die schon eher einem Severus Snape zu zuschreiben waren. Da er die gesamte Zeit über allein gewesen war, befürchtete er, dass Miss-Neun-Mal-Klug ihn wieder im Labor besuchen würde. 'Besuchen?!' Das war die Idee. Doch wie konnte er es so verpacken, dass man ihm nicht nachsagen könnte, dass er Kontakt suchte? Da spürte er wohl doch ganz unerwartet einen kleinen Funken Licht in sich und dachte sich zudem zurecht, dass bei Nichterfolg, er Granger wenigstens an den Kopf werfen könnte, dass ihr einst so hochgelobter Gerechtigkeitssinn, schändliche Flecke bekommen hatte.

Nachdem er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und abgewandert war, wie ein Schlange sein Vorgehen schleichend planend, griff er zu Pergament und Feder:

_Sehr geehrte Minerva,_

_wie ich festgestellt habe, benutzt Ms Granger das Privatlabor des Tränkemeisters, um sich mit Zutaten daraus zu bedienen._

_Sie überraschte mich letzte Nacht, als ich einige von höchster Sorgsamkeit zu betreuende Experimente durchführte._

_Eine weitere Störung könnte den Erfolg zur Verbesserung des Trankes schmälern oder gar enorme Rückschläge verursachen._

_Ich bitte Sie, Ms Granger zukünftig den Zutritt zum Labor zu verwehren, wenn Sie wirklich daran interessiert sein sollten, Ihr Darlehen zurück gezahlt zu bekommen._

_Zudem beweist es, das Ihre getroffenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, gravierende Mängel aufweisen. Ich bitte Sie, dies zu beheben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Severus Snape._

oOo

'Er hat… bei Merlins Barte… er hat sie gesehen?' blickte Minerva McGonagall zuerst erschrocken und legte die flache Hand geradezu ehrfürchtig auf das Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Dann schmunzelte sie und merkte wie Albus große Augen machte und es beinahe den Anschein erweckte, er wolle sogleich aus seinem Bilderrahmen springen. Denn er hatte alles miterlebt, was in der Nacht zwischen Severus und Hermione geschehen war und er hüpfte innerlich auf und ab, dass es noch mehr solcher Momente geben sollte. Nur was in dem Brief stand…? Er schielte behände darauf.

"Neugierig?" fragte Minerva spitz.

"Hm… wenn man es so nimmt… Ja!" und stopfte sich schnell einen sauren Drops in den Mund.

Sie las es ihm vor und hörte den lauten Seufzer des Schulleiters.

"Er droht dir mit dem Darlehen?" gluckste er und Minerva winkte ab.

"Typisch Slytherin, aber damit ködert er mich nicht. Ich würde meinen letzten Sickel unter dem Teppich vorkramen, nur damit genau dass nicht eintritt, von dem er hofft, er hat mich damit in der Hand." war sie fest entschlossen, ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen die Stirn zu bieten.

"Du könntest es auch selbst noch einmal versuchen." blickte Albus hoffnungsvoll auf sie herab.

"Nein! Er hat mich brachial aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen. Poppy musste ganze drei Tiegel Kühlsalbe an meinem Arm verschwenden. Nevan ist nur nicht in Severus Wohnung gestürmt und hat ihn windelweich geflucht, weil er weiß wie es um ihn steht." entrüstete sie sich.

Er schmunzelte mit verständlichem Gesicht. "Nun, so ist Severus eben einmal."

"So war er bei dir nie, Albus." warf sie barsch zurück. Es war ein Verzweiflungsschrei. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Er schottet sich immer mehr ab."

"Nun, wie hat Ms Granger die Gegenwart von Severus wahr genommen?" sinnierte Albus Bart streichelnd.

"Was?" war sie gerade in Gedanken, als sie daran dachte, dass Nevan ihr erzählt, dass Hermione - so wie er sie einschätzt - nie im Leben Snapes Antrag abgelehnt haben könnte.

"Hermione?" wiederholte Albus langsam.

„Ach so, weiß nicht. Aber du warst doch dort, Albus, oder nicht?" blinzelte sie über ihre Brillengläser.

„Nun gesehen habe ich, was man sehen konnte. Nur leider hindert mich dieser dämliche Rahmen daran, herauszuklettern, mich unsichtbar zu machen und mal einen tiefen Blick in die haselnussbraunen Augen zu werfen." gab er ironisierend an. "Also mich würde es interessieren."

Minerva verstand. Albus wollte wissen, was genau in Hermione vorging und wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn man sie auf Severus direkt ansprach. Denn das könnte Vieles ans Licht bringen.

"Ach, wirklich? Nur interessieren?" murmelte sie wissend.

Seine Augen funkelten blau und leuchtend.

Mit einem kleinen Mundwinkelzucken murmelte sie mit einem beiläufigen Glattstreichen ihrer dunkelgrünkarierten Robe. "Nun, so gesehen… ich muss sicher gehen, dass sie nicht Ähnliches wie ich erlebte. Ich werde mich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen müssen." und als sie zu Albus Bild schielte, war dieser bereits wieder gegangen.

"Der Mann ist unmöglich immer nur auf Achse und das in seinem Alter…" brabbelte sie und plötzlich tauchte er kurz wieder auf.

"Das habe ich gehört, Minerva."

"Raus jetzt, ich muss arbeiten."

Und er war Liedchen brummend verschwunden.

"Wie hältst du das nur mit ihm aus Phinneas?" fragte sie beiläufig, als dieser in seinem Stuhl zu gähnen anfing. Dieser zwirbelte seinen Spitzbart. "Nun, das Schloss ist groß und hat viele Bilder. Da fällt mir gerade ein…" Und ging auch wie aus heiterem Himmel fort.

oOo

Minerva ging mit ihrem stets strengen Gesicht, dem scharfen Blick und stechendem Gang, der dennoch elegant war, direkt auf Hermione zu. Sie war beim Mittagessen in Gespräche mit Neville und Ginny vertieft.

"Ms Granger, dürfte ich Sie nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro bitten?" Hermione blickte lächelnd auf.

"Ja, Schulleiterin."

"Gut, 14:00 Uhr dann." und begab sich zum Lehrertisch.

Ginny schaute ihr etwas grübelnd hinterher. Neville, der jetzt interessanter Weise von einem Erstklässler in Beschlag genommen wurde, stand auf "Entschuldigt mich." und ging.

Ginny nutzte dies gleich zu Mutmaßungen. "Du, das hat doch nichts mit deinem kleinen Tete-A-Tete mit Snape zu tun, oder?"

Hermione blickte auf und hielt inne. Langsam führte sie die Gabel zurück zum Teller. "Warum? Sollte es das?"

"Nun, ich denke, Snape war nie ein Mensch, dem es leicht fiel, dass jemand unerwartet in seine Privatsphäre hineinplatzte. Das wird sich wohl kaum geändert haben, oder nicht?"

"Doch er war mir nicht böse, nur überrascht. Ich ja ebenso." verteidigte sich Hermione.

"Ja schon, nur… Ach ich weiß auch nicht." Ginny hatte eben so ihre Ahnungen und ganz plötzlich hatte Hermione ein flaues Gefühl in sich.

Wieder einmal dachte sie, dass Snape sie nur als Schlammblut sehen würde, dass er seine Isolation gewählt hatte, nur um nicht mit einem Menschen zweiter Klasse liiert zu sein. Sie blies Trübsal und rührte ihr Essen kaum noch an.

oOo

Die Direktorin schien sehr beschäftig zu sein, als Hermione hereintrat. Doch als die ehemalige Hauslehrerin ihren Lieblingsschützling entdeckte, vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Sie stand auf, bat sie in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen und bot ihr Tee an. Dabei legte sie einen ihrer seltenen Lächeln auf.

"Hermione, ich habe hier einen Brief von Severus Snape erhalten." Sie reichte ihn ihr und Hermione stutzte.

Gespannt ruhten Minervas helle Augen auf der jungen Frau.

Doch leider klopfte es an der Tür und Filch schielte herein. "Ähm, Direktorin? Da gab es einen kleinen Unfall im dritten Stock. Wir benötigen kurz ihre Hilfe."

Seufzend stand sie auf. "Hermione, es dauert gewiss nicht lange." tätschelte sie geradezu fürsorglich ihre Schulter und ging geschwind hinaus.

Völlig entgeistert und aufgeregt zugleich saugte Hermione Wort für Wort auf, hatte sich dabei tief in den Sessel geschmiegt. Bei seiner Unterschrift schmolz sie innerlich dahin.

"Was schreibt er denn?" fragte eine tiefe und Hermione durchaus bekannte Stimme.

"Oh…" setzte sich Hermione rasch auf, fühlte sich ertappt, bekam kleine rosa Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht und lächelte verlegen.

Albus Augenbrauen wippten freudig auf und er lächelte seufzend und herzlich zurück.

"Guten Tag, Professor." sagte sie leise.

"Guten Tag, Hermione. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Ja, Sir. Wie geht es Ihnen, so mit all den anderen Schulleitern?" wollte sie etwas Konversation betreiben und von ihrer inneren Unruhe ablenken.

"Nun, recht gut. Phinneas und ich unternehmen viel. Doch leider musste er heute bei seiner Großtante vorbeischauen. Da bleibe ich lieber hier." plauderte er frei weg darauf los. "Sag, Hermione, was schreibt Severus eigentlich?"

"Sie möchten es wissen?" fragte sie und blickte auf das Pergament, als wäre es nicht Recht. "Nun… Sie vermissen ihn, nicht wahr?" wich sie ihm aus.

"Ja, in der Tat." nickte er sehr vertraulich.

Sie rang mit sich und gab nach. Sie konnte den alten Mann verstehen, dass auch er es erfahren wollte, was Severus zu sagen hatte und wie ihr schien, erzählte der Slytherin wohl sonst nicht fiel, wenn er da unten allein in seiner Isolation zubrachte.

Sie las den Brief vor und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme beim Nennen seines Namens zitterte. 'Severus…' dachte sie und wieder erstickte die Tatsache die Hoffnung, dass sie nur ein Schlammblut war und er lieber ein Leben lang in den Kerkern hauste, als sie um sich haben zu wollen. Es war grausam. Ihr Einredungsvermögen schien von Tag zu Tag zu wachsen, um sich vielleicht so alles erklären zu können, warum er sie abgelehnt hatte.

"Hm… ich denke, dass die Einsamkeit ihn dazu getrieben hat." sinnierte Albus laut und strich seinen Bart glatt.

Hermione schaute ungläubig. "Aus Einsamkeit verfasst man doch nicht solch einen Brief." meinte sie.

Albus Augen blitzten auf.

Phinneas Nigellus lugte vorsichtig in Albus Bild hinein und sprach dazwischen. "Albus, Clutterton hat gesagt, du musst dir das unbedingt ansehen. Komm schon, darauf wartest du doch schon so lange." Dabei schien der alte Phinneas Nigellus Black ganz heimlichtuend seinen Bart zu zwirbeln.

Dumbledore verstand sofort und er entschuldigte sich rasch, als würde er gleich ein Quidditch-Spiel von Puddlemere United live sehen können. Er begab sich daraufhin aus seinem Bild. Hermione fand diesen Auftritt und komischen Abgang äußerst seltsam.

oOo

Minerva kam wieder, etwas genervt wirkend, aber gewann ihre gute Laune bei einer heißen Tasse Tee wieder zurück.

Sie beäugte Hermione in ihrem Sessel wieder aufmerksam und genau.

"Was denken Sie von dem Brief, Hermione?"

Doch Hermione wich dieser Frage geschickt aus. "Nun, also… ich habe Zutaten gesucht und ich habe Professor Nevan Nettle-Jones darüber in einem kleinen Brief informiert, dass ich die Substanz entwenden würde und auch wo. Mein Trank brauchte diese Zutat und ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Vorrat, der im Klassenraum am Abend zuvor noch da war, nicht mehr existierte. Daher ergriff ich diese Maßnahme und bediente mich im Privatlabor."

Minerva lächelte. "Hermione, Nevan hat mir davon berichtet, dass ihr Trank in einer kritischen Phase sei und sagte heute Morgen zum Frühstück, dass er es Ihnen vorher hätte sagen sollen, dass diese eine Zutat nicht mehr da ist, außer im Privatlabor. Er kennt schließlich ihre Ausarbeitungen aus dem Unterricht, die sehr detailliert sind, bevor sie ein Projekt beginnen."

Hermione nickte. "Zu spät, er ist hinüber." murmelte sie vor sich hin und trank ihre Tasse aus.

"Wie das?" war Minerva neugierig geworden und schenkte ihr zugleich nach.

Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich muss wohl unvorsichtig gewesen sein."

Minerva konnte nicht glauben, dass Hermione jemals derartige Worte für sich beanspruchen würde. Sie schielte zu Albus Portrait, doch war dieser nicht darin zu sehen.

"Nun gut, jedem kann einmal ein Malheur passieren - selbst Severus, auch wenn er es immer verschwieg, wenn mal etwas nicht so klappte, wie er es wollte. Und er warf den Zauberstab nicht ins Korn. Du doch auch nicht, Hermione, oder?"

Hermione schaute sofort auf. "Nein, ich gebe nicht auf." war ihre Stimme fester geworden.

"Gut." lächelte ihre Schulleiterin. "Wir haben sogar beschlossen, dass du zukünftig - aber das nur in Ausnahmefällen - durchaus Zutaten aus dem Privatlabor entnehmen darfst. Du holst schließlich jede Woche die Bestellung aus der Apotheke in Hogsmeade ab." fügte die Direktorin an.

Hermiones Augenbrauen kletterten in ungeahnte Höhen, denn die gestrenge Frau schien noch etwas auf den Lippen zu haben.

"Dabei fügt es sich, dass du nun auch die Vorratskammer im Privatlabor selbst mit neuen Zutaten bestückst und nicht mehr als Päckchen deinem Lehrer übergeben musst."

Hermione nickte ganz plötzlich nur noch und wirkte in sich gekehrter.

"Doch, was sagt das Ministerium dazu?" fragte Hermione dann plötzlich und etwas verwirrt.

"Kingsley ist informiert. Keine Sorge." blieb Minerva zuversichtlich und wunderte sich, warum Hermione so wirkte, als suche sie Ausflüchte, Severus Snape nicht mehr zu begegnen.

Minerva seufzte und lehnte sich etwas im Stuhl zurück. Denn sie hatte erwartet, dass die junge Frau gerade jetzt geradezu überfreudig reagieren würde. Doch da hatte Minerva sich getäuscht. Dennoch, versuchte sie irgendwie das Gespräch nicht hier enden lassen zu wollen und ging das Risiko ein.

"Mir geht es vielmehr darum, wie Severus Snape auf die Idee kommt, dass du - während du eine Trankzutat aus einem angrenzenden Raum holst, dessen Tür gleich dem Eingang zum Privatlabor liegt - ihn hättest stören und seine Experimente gefährden können. Hast du eine Idee, Hermione?"

Hermione schaute irritiert. "Nein, daher verstehe ich das Ganze ja nicht." sprang sie auf den Gedanken-Zug mit auf.

"Siehst du, ich auch nicht." gab McGonagall an, klopfte sich dabei auf die Schenkel und stand auf. "Was immer Severus auch in seinem eigenbrötlerischen Verhalten dazu veranlasst haben sollte, dich vielleicht - wie er es zu Schulzeiten getan hat - zu beleidigen, lass dich nicht davon beeindrucken, Hermione."

Hermione stand nun auch auf und ihr Kopf schien von ihren vielen Gedanken, die allesamt um Severus kreisten, fast zu platzen. Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab. "Danke für den Tee, Minerva. Doch eigentlich war er einfach nur mit seinem Experiment beschäftigt. Er hat mich gar nicht beachtet, oder nicht wirklich." säuselte sie und war sich nicht mehr so sicher, wie er sie nun angeschaut hatte und wie nicht.

"Auch nicht angeschrien?" fragte die Schulleiterin, als sie die Frau zur Tür begleitete.

"Nein, er war nur überrascht, dass jemand den Raum betrat, so wie auch ich es war. Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit dort einfach niemanden erwartet und Mr Snape ebenso wenig." blieb Hermione abrupt stehen.

"Ja." murmelte McGonagall leise.

"Er sagte, ich solle holen was ich bräuchte und wieder gehen. Er war recht nett, keine fiese Spitze, kein schneidender Ton." erinnerte sich Hermione jetzt wieder und ihr huschte eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, als sie merkte wie sanft er doch die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Doch das verschwieg sie. Eine Minerva McGonagall würde es ihr nicht abnehmen, dass Snape sanft war. 'Das bilde ich mir nur ein.' dachte sie verträumt.

"Ach so, sagte er das." und Minerva dachte, welch ein riesiger Unterschied es doch sein musste, ob Severus Minerva begegnete oder Hermione. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen.

Dennoch blieb sie bei Thema und schaute auf die gut einen halben Kopf kleinere Hexe vor sich. Die ältere von beiden spürte, dass Hermione noch so einiges zu sagen hatte. Zumal Hermione wiederum wusste, dass Minerva Severus auch ein wenig kannte - einst als Kollege und Mitglied im Phönixorden.

"Und dann wollte ich noch etwas sagen, doch er unterbrach mich einfach." fuhr Hermione, sich alles von der Seele redend, fort.

"Er war darüber erbost und warf dir das sogleich mit seiner leisen bösen Art an den Kopf." schlussfolgerte McGonagall automatisch.

"Nein, nicht so wie damals im Unterricht, als er mich stets als Miss-Know-It-All betitelte. Er sagte es ruhig und leise. Einfach nur so, beinahe als könne er keinen Menschen in seiner Nähe ertragen. Nicht so bedrohlich und mit diesem gefährlichen Unterton, wie man es von ihm gewöhnt ist. Es war eben seine Meinung zu meiner Anwesenheit." schnatterte sie drauf los, als seziere sie den Moment gerade vor ihrem inneren Auge.

"Nun, die Einsamkeit tut ihm wohl doch gut." murmelte Minerva durch schmale Lippen und rückte sich ihre Brille zurecht.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn über diese trockene Bemerkung ihrer Schulleiterin.

Minerva legte einen Arm um Hermiones Schulter und begleitete sie weiter zur Tür.

"Schon gut, wer weiß schon, was in Severus Kopf vor sich geht." tätschelte sie wieder Hermiones Oberarm und schickte sie zur Tür.

Hermione stand bereits auf der Schwelle, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

"Zu wem hat Mr Snape eigentlich Kontakt?" konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht länger verbergen. Für sie war es unvorstellbar - selbst für einen Severus Snape - dass dieser in absoluter Abgeschiedenheit vor sich hin lebte.

Minerva sah über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser auf ihre Musterschülerin fragend hinab. "Severus ist immer noch Professor und hat ein Recht auf seinen Titel." bemerkte sie erst jetzt, dass Hermione die gesamte Zeit seinen Titel außer Acht gelassen hatte.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Heißt das, dass Severus Snape rehabilitiert wird? Ich dachte, das Gesetz ist unumstößlich?"

"Das ist es auch: Lex dura et durabilis!" bestätigte Minerva und verstand nicht ganz Hermiones Gedankengänge.

"Aber wieso hat er dann noch seinen Titel als Professor?" Hermione wusste, trotz dass sie sonst immer so geschwind im Denken war, hier gar nicht weiter.

Minerva glaubte zu verstehen und es machte ihr Angst, wenn sich der Verdacht bestätigen würde, dass Hermione die letzten Monate, falsche Informationen gehabt haben musste. Anders war dies nicht zu erklären. "Du kennst wohl nicht die gesamte Geschichte?" fragte Minerva.

"Wohl nicht wie es den Anschein hat, oder?" fragte Hermione ersichtlich verunsichert.

"Harry hat es dir also nicht gesagt?" war Albus ganz plötzlich in seinem Portrait aufgetaucht und hatte sich in das Gespräch einfach so mit eingemischt.

"Nein, was denn, Sir?" blickte sie ihn völlig irritiert an.

Albus seufzte und Minerva schluckte - beide hatten wohl eine schlimme Ahnung, aber versuchten ihre Blicke nicht allzu deutlich ausfallen zu lassen. Dennoch, fühlte sich Hermione irgendwie außen vor zu sein.

Minerva nickte kurz, als überlege sie, was sie als nächstes sagen solle und hatte dabei Albus mystische Blicke verstanden. Sie räusperte sich schließlich. "Nun denn, Severus hat entschieden Lily Edwards zu heiraten. Da sie jedoch erst in zwei Jahren siebzehn Jahre alt werden wird, muss er sich bis dahin einer der anderen Bedingungen fügen. In dem Falle entschied er, dass er hier auf Hogwarts sein möchte und daher ihm auch sein Professor-Titel erhalten bleibt."

"Ach, so ist das." murmelte Hermione und driftete sogleich in Gedanken ab. Sie blickte nicht einmal mehr in das Schulleiterbüro, stapfte die kreisende Wendeltreppe hinunter.

"Einen schönen Tag noch." versuchte Minerva nett zu sein, doch tat ihr die junge Frau auch leid.

Mit dem leisen Türschließen, setzte sich eine ganze Maschinerie von Gedankenphrasen in Hermiones Gehirn in Gang - genauso bei Minerva und Albus.

Minerva plumpste in den Sessel. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht?" fragte sie offen heraus und nahm ihre Brille ab. Sie stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand an der Wange ab. Die Brille baumelte matt umher, genauso wie sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken in eine geordnete Form zu bringen.

"Ich denke vielleicht ja. Doch sicher bin ich mir nicht." gestand Albus und setzte sich in den Stuhl in seinem Bild. Er fischte sich einen Zitronenbonbon aus einem kleinen Schälchen und nuckelte ihn leise vor sich hin.

Minerva blickte auf. "Hermione dachte tatsächlich, dass er hier die Lösung gewählt hatte, in der er sich einer Heirat verweigert hätte." gab sie an.

Albus nickte.

"Und Severus?" fragte Minerva. "Weißt du Näheres?"

"Ich weiß nur, dass Shaklebolt gesagt hat, dass er zuerst Hermione bevorzugt hatte, Hermione ihm seinen Antrag absagte und er daraufhin der kleinen Edwards einen Antrag gestellt und Hermione mit keiner Silbe mehr erwähnt hatte." strich er seine Roben glatt und faltete seine Hände über dem Bart auf seinem Bauch zusammen.

"Hm…" grübelte Minerva laut. "Ja Kingsley hat eine Untersuchung anberaumt. Mrs Eldowneys Gedächtnis wurde verändert und die Dokumente von Hermiones und Severus Absagen… Nur Mrs Eldowney hätte sie ordnungsgemäß als Absage deklarieren können." grübelte sie laut. "Was machen wir? Es ihnen beiden sagen?"

"Nein", schüttelte Albus seinen Kopf, "es haben sich schon zu viele eingemischt - oder auch einer zu sehr. Das müssen wir noch herausfinden. Doch wenn wir jetzt offensichtlich einschreiten… Derjenige, der es kann, muss Zugang zu vielen Bereichen im Ministerium haben. Nicht viele können sich zu allen Abteilungen Zugang verschaffen."

"Ja", verstand sie, "beide sind schon genug durcheinander, durch dieses falsche Spiel. Doch wie bauen wir Vertrauen auf? Und, könnte dieser Jemand vielleicht von unserem Vorhaben etwas mitbekommen?"

"Ich denke, Minerva, du hast Severus schon lange keinen Brief mehr geschrieben. Alles andere überlege ich mir." schmunzelte er und sie rollte mit den Augen.

"Natürlich, schon viele Jahre nicht mehr… Der letzte musste wohl der Hogwarts-Brief gewesen sein für sein siebtes Schuljahr." und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben.

oOo

Hermione ließ sich - der Realität vollkommen fern - schwebend von ihren Gedanken und der drehenden steinernen Treppe hinab tragen. Ihre Überlegungen fuhren jedoch weiter hinab, tief in die Kerker, wo Severus Snape gerade über ein paar Pergamentrollen darüber brütete, wie man den Wolfbann-Trank verbessern konnte. 'Er sucht sich eine, die jetzt noch nicht mal volljährig ist - ein Kind - und dann mit siebzehn… gleich heiraten?' Das saß. Sie hatte viel von ihm erwartet, was garstig und auch arrogant in seinem Tun und Handeln schien, aber Derartiges? Nein. Das überstieg sogar ihre Vorstellungen. 'So ein junges Ding und Snape - wie soll das denn funktionieren?'

So wanderte sie heute die gesamte Zeit nur durch das Schloss, überlegte, dachte nach und immer wieder kam ihr nur eine Antwort: Das er sich wohl nur bei Menschen sicher fühlen konnte, wenn er diese dominieren konnte, so wie seine Schüler. 'Aber mit so einem jungen Mädchen…' Nun, wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie auch gerade einmal neunzehn. Doch in zwei Jahren wäre sie bereits einundzwanzig. 'Mit Logik ist das nicht zu erklären.' gestand sie sich bitter ein.

Irgendwann, als ihre Füße sie hungrig in die Große Halle getragen hatten, wo sie geistesabwesend stochernd im Essen realisierte, dass sie Snape als Mann zu betrachten schien, anstatt als Nur-Person-Mit-Schlechten-Charaktereigenschaften oder Lehrer-Syndrom, war ihr das Essen vergangen. Sie sah Bilder vor sich, wie er diese junge Frau wirklich liebte, seelisch wie körperlich. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären wie und wann das passiert sein konnte. 'Damals als du dich auf den Antrag eingestellt hattest, dachtest du noch an den Lehrer, an den Professor und eine eher geistige Verbindung, geknüpft durch Bücher und Tränkebrauen und dem Wunsch, dass die Albträume endlich enden würden und ich einfach nur hier bleiben könnte, meine Ausbildung machen könnte.' Sie stand auf und Ginny, die ihr soeben etwas zuflüstern wollte, schaute plötzlich hinterher. 'Nanu? Was hat sie denn?' und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen bis sie aus der Halle war.

Hermione suchte das Tränkelabor auf. Sie brauchte Abwechslung und stürzte sich wieder in ihr Projekt, welches sie ja versaut hatte. Zudem standen neue und stärkere Aufpäppelungstränke für Poppy Pomfrey auf dem Tagesplan. Je mehr sie sich den gut einstudierten Bewegungen hingab - Zutaten schneiden, zermahlen, abwiegen, mischen und in den Trank geben -, desto ruhiger und entspannter wurde Hermione. Es war erholsam für sie und erzielte alsbald gute Fortschritte. Sie konnte bis zur offiziellen Bettruhe in Hogwarts einen ganzen Korb mit Aufpäppelungstränken bei Poppy abliefern, die voller Freude und Dankbarkeit ihr die Fläschchen abnahm.

oOo

Am Abend erhielt Severus Snape einen Brief von der Direktorin:

_Sehr geehrter Severus,_

_als erstes soll ich Dich ganz herzlich von Albus grüßen. Er bat mich, Dir ein paar Süßigkeiten zukommen zu lassen._

_Als nächstes habe ich mit Nevan gesprochen. Er findet, dass es Ms Granger durchaus erlaubt ist - wenn sie an ihren Projekten arbeitet und das Tränkeklassenzimmer dafür nutzt und wenn dortige Zutaten fehlen -, sich von den Zutaten im Privatlabor zu bedienen. Da sie auch die Bestellungen für Trankzutaten aus der Apotheke entgegennimmt, bitte ich Dich in Zukunft ihr persönlich Deine Liste zukommen zu lassen._

_Sämtliche Sicherheitsbestimmungen werden gemäß der Auflagen des Zaubereiministeriums erfüllt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Severus fielen fast die Augen heraus. Sein Blick durchlöcherte das Pergament, auch wenn nicht wirklich. Könnte er allein durch seine Gedanken Feuersalven aus ihnen schießen, würde das Papier vor seiner Nase lichterloh aufflammen. 'Granger und Trankzutaten? Sie braut selbstständig ohne Aufsicht? Und… und kümmert sich um die Bestellungen? Ich dachte die beiden reden immer nur über Theorie. Doch eigene Forschungen? Selbstständiges Brauen? Die Bestellungen!' Das war doch der Gipfel. Wie konnte man einem Schüler nur zumuten, er wisse die differenten Qualitäten der einzelnen Zutaten genau zu kennen. Dafür braucht es Jahre, um einen wirklich guten Blick - dafür - und ein sicheres Händchen - darin - zu erlangen.

Er schnaubte leise. Es bedeutete, dass er sich darauf einstellen musste, dass Granger ein weiteres Mal unverhofft in das Labor platzen würde. Er hasste diesen Moment bereits jetzt, wenngleich er noch nicht eingetreten war. Einerseits wollte er sie wiedersehen, hatte ja mit seinem Brief den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, aber nun, wo er wusste, dass sie bereits den halben Zaubertrank-Trakt Hogwarts unter ihre Fuchtel gestellt hatte, fühlte er sich entblößt. Sie bewegte sich in jenen Räumen frei - und gar von der Schulleitung und dem Ministerium genehmigt - in jenen Gefilden, die einst sein Reich waren. Für Snape schien das ein Eroberungsfeldzug zu sein und glich einer Kriegserklärung seitens Minerva; er und Granger als Spielball der mächtigen Oberlöwin.

Die Schachtel mit Zitronendrops pfefferte er quer durch seinen Wohnraum. 'Ich will sie nicht sehen! Nie mehr!' und wieder tauchten sofort haselnussbraune Augen vor ihm auf, die sanften Hände, wie sie ihn rettete. Sein Verstand schrie noch lange 'Nein!' und sein Herz wimmerte ein zaghaftes 'Ja…'


	9. Wer Nächtens durch die Gänge schleicht…

Hallo!

_to°lufa:_  
Nun ja, so richtig ist ja noch gar nichts raus. Severus hat einen Magischen Vertrag geschlossen, Lily Edwards zu heiraten. So einfach kommt man da nicht heraus. Und außerdem, wer will den beiden nun Böses? Hier tappen alle noch im Dunkeln und so lange sie keine festen beweise auf dem Tisch haben, können sie nicht viel machen. Das nächste ist: Sev und Mione selbst. Sie wurden in den letzten Monaten zu oft und sehr verletzt. Alle Beteiligten sind eigentlich froh, dass sie in einigermaßen stabilen Bahnen sind. Doch das kann sich schnell ändern... Also lass dich überraschen. Ich bin gerade am Überlegen, ob ich nicht vielleicht zu den Adventssonntagen immer ein Extrakapitel abliefere.

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 9. Wer Nächtens durch die Gänge schleicht… ---

_im Februar 1999_

Der Wind pfiff jedem eisig um die Ohren, rötete diese genauso wie die unter dicken Stoffen verborgenen rotleuchteten Pausbacken, der so mutig war und sich draußen im tobenden Schneegestöber herumtrieb.

Hermione und Ginny schauten beide betrübt aus dem Fenster, welches halb zugeschneit und vereist leise klapperte.

"Und du musst heute wirklich in die Apotheke?" fragte die Rothaarige.

"Ja."

"Was, wenn du eine Eule schickst?" fragte sie.

"Ginny, sollen die gesamten Zutaten durcheinander geraten? Außerdem überprüfe ich sie noch einmal, bevor ich sie mitnehme, ob auch wirklich alles da ist und sie auch die gewünschte Brauchbarkeit haben. Und wie soll die Eule da unten heil ankommen?" Sie blickte auf die kleine Curie, die bei Ginnys Vorschlag, ihre großen runden Augen empört weit aufgerissen hatte und ganz plötzlich nervös auf dem Kleiderschrank herum trämpelte.

Hermione brachte es nicht fertig, ihre kleine Eule in der Eulerei Hogwarts unterzubringen. Nach dem Tod von Krummbein - Wurmschwanz war der Täter, wohl als späte Rache dafür, dass der Kater ihn einst immer gejagt hatte - hatte sie kein weiteres Haustier haben wollen. Doch jetzt war da dieses kleine feine Federvieh - ein Geschenk von Ginny und Harry - und so war Curie das geliebte Haustier an ihrer Seite geworden.

"Ja, verdammtes Wetter!" grummelte Ginny und pflanzte sich schwungvoll auf ihr Bett zurück. So gern wäre sie heute mit Mione nach Hogsmeade gegangen, so wie jedes Wochenende - ihr kleines gemeinsames Ritual zelebrierend: Apotheke, George's Laden, Shopping-Tour, Drei Besen. Manchmal kam George auch mit, was Ginny freute, da er so mal aus seinem Tüftelladen herauskam.

oOo

Als beide zum Mittagessen waren, kam Hagrid auf sie zu. Er sah aus wie ein bombastisch großer Schneemann. "Na, ihrs zwei? Heftiges Wetter da draußen, was." brummte er und es rieselten dicke Flocken aus seinem zerzausen Bart. "Geht bloß nicht raus da, ist recht ungemütlich." und stapfte zum Lehrertisch und verteilte Schnee- und Eisreste auf dem Steinfußboden.

oOo

Mione war zum Zeitvertreib am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Es ließ ihr jedoch keine Ruhe, dass sie die neue Bestellliste weder in der Apotheke abliefern, noch die neuen Zutaten abholen konnte. Sie sinnierte vor sich hin, als eine andere Schülerin aufschreckte und kreidebleich mit zittriger Hand auf eine kleine braun-weiß gestreifte Maus zeigte. Mione schwang den Zauberstab und die Maus schwebte zu ihr. Sie nahm sie hoch und beäugte das kleine Tierchen, setzte es auf den Tisch und gab ihr eine Kekskrume, die sie aus ihrer Schultasche fischte.

Ein kleiner Junge kam angeflitzt. "Oh Mann, Jerry, wo warst du nur?" flüsterte er und nahm seine Maus rasch vom Tisch und sie verkroch sich fiepsend unter seiner Robe.

"Du solltest besser auf sie aufpassen. Viele Schüler haben auch Katzen." meinte Mione lächelnd.

"Ja, danke. Gestern war sie hinter einer buckligen Statue verschwunden. Da muss irgendwo ein Loch sein. War nicht leicht sie da raus zu bekommen. Sie büxt immer aus." seufzte er und war auch schon wieder weggehuscht.

Mione schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. 'Natürlich…' dachte sie sich, 'der Gang von der Hexe in den Honigtopf.' Rasch stand sie auf, schnappte ihre Pergamente und Federkiele und rannte in ihr Zimmer hinauf.

Ginny lag auf dem Bauch mit schlenkernden Beinen in der Luft und grübelte verbissen über einen Aufsatz in Zauberkunst. "Kannst du mir mal helfen? Ich verstehe nicht, was Zauberkunst mit sphärischen Lichtmomenten zu tun hat, was das auch immer sein mag."

Hermione seufzte. "Da geht es einfach nur darum, die Luft einzufärben, ohne daraus eine Giftwolke entstehen zu lassen und die Luft in einen harmonischen Klang zu versetzen. Du verzauberst die Luftmoleküle mit Drall und Drift, erzeugst Bewegungsmuster und Schwingungen zur musikalischen Untermalung. Flitwick sieht gern ein paar Objekte, also nicht nur bunte Wolken."

"Oh…?! Warum drücken die sich immer nur so gequält hochtrabend aus…" Ginny schrieb hastig los.

"Du Ginny?" fragte Mione.

"Ja?"

"Ich glaube wir können doch noch in die 'Drei Besen' einkehren."

"Ach und wie? Als Eiszapfen vielleicht?" rollte sie mit den Augen. "Dein Pflichtbewusstsein ist ja schön und gut. Aber wegen dir friere ich mir nicht die Finger ab." brummelte sie.

"Nein, kennst du noch den Weg von der Buckligen Hexe in den Honigtopf?" griente Mione breit.

Ginnys Augen leuchteten auf. "Natürlich, wieso sind wir nicht gleich darauf gekommen." Sie war aufgesprungen und umarmte Mione für die geniale Idee. "Wie war der Zauberspruch, der den Weg frei gab?" fragte sie sogleich.

"Den brauchen wir nicht. Ein Junge hatte dort seine Maus verloren. Der Weg ist frei. Muss wohl noch vom letzten Kampf so sein."

"Gut, ich zieh mir schnell was Warmes an." und holte einen typischen Weasley-Pullover aus dem Schrank - selbstgestrickt und in den sonderlichen Farben Orange und Mintgrün -, sowie passenden Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe dazu.

oOo

Keine Stunde später lugten zwei Augenpaare unter einer Holzplatte hervor.

"Die Luft ist rein." flüsterte Ginny vorsichtig.

Beide schummelten sich an den wenigen Menschen vorbei, die bei Kälte gern viel Süßes kauften und traten hinaus auf die Straße, die wie leergefegt war. Jedoch aufgrund des heftigen Windes. Ginny brachte also doch noch die Abrechnung zu George und Hermione betrat ersichtlich erleichtert die Apotheke.

"Guten Tag, Mr Pistiller." grüßte sie den alten Kauz, der dünn und krumm hinter dem Tresen stand. Dazu hatte er auf seiner Glatze Falten wie ein dickes Walross, trug eine Hornbrille mit Gläsern darin, die auch ein Feuerwhiskeyflaschen-Glasboden hätten sein können. Genau wie die schrullige Trelawney blickte er sie so mit großen und wässrigen Glubschaugen an.

"Ah, Ms Granger. Das sie den Weg bei solch ungestümen Wetter hierher gefunden haben. Die Lehrer haben auch kein Mitleid mit Ihnen, nicht wahr?" lächelte er sie mitfühlend an.

Hermione lächelte knapp zurück. "Wie man es nimmt. Hier, die neuen Bestellungen." und gab ihm die Liste.

Er nickte, rückte sich seine Brille zurecht und ging das Pergament durch. "Hm, alles im Vorrat bis auf… und dann noch… und… Oh, doch so große Mengen. Nun gut, wie immer in einer Woche?" fragte er und sie nickte. "Ihre Ware ist auch da, bitte sehr." verwies er auf eine große Kiste, gut eingeschnürt und versiegelt.

Hermione hakte alles ab - nachdem sie an manchen Zutaten roch, andere wiederum ins Licht hielt oder ihren Zauberstab an das Gefäß tippte und dieser ihr mit einem Grün, Orange oder Violett die Beschaffenheit und den Zustand angab -, ob Zutat, Menge und Qualität stimmten. "Wie immer perfekt." sagte sie und zeichnete zufrieden auf der Rechnung entgegen.

Als sie draußen war, blickte sie sich um und machte sich sogleich auf, in die 'Drei Besen' zu gelangen. 'Jetzt ein gutes warmes Butterbier.' war genau das Richtige.

oOo

Gegen Abend verließen Ginny und Hermione gut aufgewärmt und nach einer kleinen Tratschrunde mit Hannah - die beide geradezu fürsorglich mit den Neuigkeiten aus dem Dorf versorgte - das Gasthaus und es hatte sich der Schneesturm gelegt. Ein Straßenräumer war unterwegs, befreite - eingemummelt wie eine aus mehreren Schichten bestehende, zusammengeschnürte und liegende Teppichrolle -, die Hauptstraße vom gröbsten Schnee bis hinaus auf die Straße und weiter bis vor die Tore Hogwarts.

Hermione und Ginny entschlossen sich zum Schloss zurück zu laufen. Neben Hermione schwebte die große Kiste mit den Bestellungen.

"So ein schöner und klarer Sternenhimmel. Kein Vergleich zum Mittag und Nachmittag." seufzte Ginny.

"Ja, in der Tat." sog Hermione auch die wunderbare kühle Luft ein.

oOo

Minerva stand an ihrem Fenster im Büro, nippte an einer heißen Tasse Tee.

"Schon komisch, da sind Harry und die anderen nicht da und schon büxen die Mädchen aus und machen Streiche." giggelte eine tiefe Stimme.

Minerva blinzelte über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser zu Dumbledore hinauf. "Du findest das wohl noch lustig?" gab sie entrüstet an.

"Nun ja, du hast den beiden Freiheiten gegeben, ihre Aufgaben eigenständig zu erledigen. Nun solltest du es auch hinnehmen, dass die beiden eben ganz eigene Wege gehen."

"Ja schon, aber bei diesem Wetter…" seufzte sie in die Tasse hinein. "Hat sie eigentlich wieder einmal Severus gesehen?" fragte Minerva neugierig.

"Nein, er stürzt sich in sein Projekt, den Wolfbann-Trank zu verbessern und…" sein verschmitzter Blick blühte noch mehr auf, "Hermione genauso."

Minerva war hellhörig geworden und hatte ihre Beobachtungen der beiden eingestellt. "Wie, sie forscht auch am Wolfbann-Trank?"

Albus nickte ganz deutlich. "Ja, Minerva."

Und in Gedanken zogen an der Schulleiterin sogleich neue und interessante Möglichkeiten vorüber, wie man das doch für beide nutzen könnte - wohl besser ausnutzen!

oOo

In der Eingangshalle kam Minerva McGonagall zum Abendessen gerade mit Hermiones und Ginnys Hauslehrerin Loli Leroux-Ducret die Treppen herunter. Ginny und Hermione betraten schnaufend, aber zufrieden, die Eingangshalle und putzten sich Schneereste von den Schuhen.

"Waren Sie heute in Hogsmeade?" fragte Minerva mit scharfem Blick.

"Ja." nickten beide Gryffindors.

"Alles in Ordnung? Der Sturm war ja unglaublich stark. Selbst Hagrid hatte Mühe es von seiner Hütte bis hier her zu schaffen und wieder zurück." seufzte Minerva besorgt, aber durchleuchtete beide Frauen akribisch.

"Es ist alles gut gegangen." versicherte Hermione und Minerva hatte einen seltsamen Blick aufgesetzt, einen, den sie sehr gut kannte. Früher hatte sie Harry und Ron immer so bedacht.

Ginny ahnte selbiges und griff nach Hermiones Hand. "Wir wollten uns noch schnell die dicken Sachen ausziehen, bevor wir zum Abendbrot gehen." und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

"Ich muss zuerst die Zutaten in die Vorratskammer bringen." unterbrach Hermione sie.

"Jetzt?" Ginny war fassungslos.

"Ja, sie sind kostbar, empfindlich… und sollten nicht hier einfach so in der Eingangshalle herum stehen. Wer weiß, was sich mancher Schüler dabei denkt und sie vielleicht…"

"Sie hören sich an, wie Professor Snape. Er war immer so pedantisch aufgelegt." lachte Pomona Sprout mit ihrer gütigen Art leise, die jetzt auch dazu gestoßen war.

Hermione nickte nur, presste ihre Lippen schmal aufeinander, schnappte die Kiste und verschwand energischen Schrittes in den Kerkern.

Ginny zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "War ein anstrengender Marsch vom Dorf bis hierher." und huschte die Treppen hinauf.

Die Lehrer standen recht pikiert da. "Sie steigert sich doch da nicht in etwas hinein?" fragte Pomona leise und putzte sich noch schnell mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch ihre allzu dreckigen Fingernägel etwas sauberer.

"Wie? In was denn?" fragte Minerva geradezu erschrocken.

"Na, dass mit den Bestellungen und… Sie ist nur noch in den Kerkern. Ms Granger war schon immer - nun ja - zu perfekt, wenn sie eine Sache einmal angefangen hat." und dachte wohl dabei an die Sache mit den Hauselfen, was jedem Lehrer damals aufgefallen war. Sie zupfte wie immer an ihrem Hut herum und blickte an sich herum, ob die Roben auch nicht zu sehr mit Dreck- und Kräuterflecken übersät waren.

"Also NUR NOCH ist da doch übertrieben, oder?" fragte Minerva streng.

"Nein, ich habe sie schon öfters sehr recht spät auf den Gängen getroffen. Meist war sie aus Richtung Kerkern gekommen." gab auch die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors zu, Professor Leroux-Ducret.

"Hermione war schon immer fleißig, manchmal etwas übereifrig, aber das liegt in ihrer Natur. Nie hat sie andere Aufgaben dadurch schleifen lassen, nie." Minerva hatte ihr Statement abgegeben und rauschte nun im Stechschritt in die Halle.

"Sie nimmt das doch nicht persönlich, oder?" fragte die Französin.

"Nein, nein. Minerva liegt nur sehr viel an der Kleinen. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass sie ihre Vorgängerin war." beschwichtigte Pomona ihre Kollegin armtätschelnd.

"Ah… gut." sinnierte Leroux-Ducret und auch sie gingen zum Abendbrot.

oOo

Minerva nahm Platz und Nevan schaute zu ihr.

"Neuigkeiten?" fragte er, als er ihren mehr als ernsthaften Blick bemerkte, denn ihre Lippen waren schmal aufeinander gepresst und meist bedeutete dies, dass Minerva unzufrieden bis gar erbost schien.

"Nun, einige der Belegschaft glauben, Hermione würde sich mit ihrer Aufgabe in Zaubertränke in etwas hineinsteigern." brummelte sie leise.

Nevan hob eine Augenbraue. "Hm, das ist schade, dass andere es so sehen. Sie scheinen dabei nicht zu bemerken, dass sie darunter nicht leidet, sondern förmlich darin aufgeht." und aß genüsslich weiter.

"Ja, so sehe ich das auch. Jedoch denken die anderen, dass sie ihre Schulaufgaben damit vernachlässigt." seufzte sie.

"Sind ihre Noten denn schlechter geworden? Dann würde ich ein Wort mit Ms Granger darüber reden, nicht so viel zu forschen." klang er besorgt.

"Nein, ihre restlichen schulischen Leistungen sind die besten. Seit über einem Jahrhundert gab es keinen besseren Schüler, außer Severus und Albus vielleicht." schwang etwas Stolz in Minervas Stimme mit.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darum, Minerva. Sie sind Lehrer, so wie wir und nur um das Wohl ihrer Schüler bemüht." flüsterte er und schenkte ihr dabei einen warmen Blick.

"Ja", schaute sie jetzt wieder beruhigter, "könntest du nachher auf einen Tee bei mir im Büro vorbei schauen? Denn da gibt es interessante Neuigkeiten." murmelte sie verschwörerisch.

Nevan hielt inne, bekam rote Ohren, denn ohne Grund flüsterte Minerva nicht so verheißungsvoll am Lehrertisch in Anwesenheit aller anderen. "Welche Art von Neuigkeiten, Liebes?" fragte er mit verschmitztem Blick.

Minervas Augen verengten sich. "Nicht solche und niemals im Büro!" gab sie streng an.

Alle Köpfe auf dem Lehrerpodest schnellten zu den beiden herum.

"Öhm ja… selbstverständlich schaue ich vorbei, werte Schulleiterin." stammelte er verlegen und beäugte die Möhrchen auf seinem Teller wie Einzeller unter einem Mikroskop.

oOo

"Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich SO etwas am Lehrertisch anspreche?" fragte sie nervös.

"Nein… nur… nun ja… ich…" Nevan versank in seinem Sessel.

Die Augen - geschult unauffällig - der ehemaligen Schulleiter huschten abwechselnd zwischen ihm und Minerva hin und her. Eine bessere Seifenoper hätten sie sich nicht wünschen können. Natürlich taten alle Portraits wie immer: schlafen, nichts hören und nichts sehen.

Ihre Mundwinkel vollzogen eine kleine Welle der Versöhnung. "Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass der eigene Partner mit am Tisch sitzt." versuchte sie ihr Verhalten zu erklären.

"Ja, ich verstehe." sagte er wie gelähmt.

Minerva merkte, dass ihr Verlobter verletzt war und war aufgestanden. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. "Wir sind keine Teenager."

"Aber verliebt und da hat man, also ich zumindest, schon mal solche Gedanken." murmelte er vor sich hin.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach so?" fragte sie feurig.

Er drehte sich sitzen bleibend Kopf drehend um, schaute zu ihr auf.

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen rote Flecken. "Manchmal, da…" fing sie an.

"Ja-ha?" fragte er und konnte sich einem breiten Grinsen voller Vorfreude kaum enthalten.

"Warst du schon mal im Raum der Wünsche?" fragte sie verträumt.

"Raum der Wünsche?" und in seinen Augen flackerte Leidenschaft auf.

"Ja, den muss ich dir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen." tätschelte sie seine Schulter, räusperte sich und begab sich wieder hinter ihren schützenden Schreibtisch.

"Warum nicht jetzt?" fragte er gerade raus und konnte es nicht fassen, wie sie ihn einfach so heiß gemacht in der Luft zappeln ließ.

"Weil es um Hermione und Severus geht, Nevan." antworte sie in alter McGonagall-Manier.

"Natürlich, das geht vor, meine Schönheit." gab er etwas angeknabbert an und erntete sogleich wieder den gestrengen Blick ihrerseits.

Ihr Lehrerton holte ihn die Realität zurück. "Fertig?"

"Ja, schieß los." nickte er.

"Ich habe von Albus erfahren, dass Severus im Moment an dem Wolfbann-Trank forscht."

"Wirklich? Das ist interessant. Er hat mir noch nichts davon berichtet. Nur, dass er sich in etwas üben wolle." runzelte Nevan die Stirn und war wieder voll und ganz auf das Fachliche konzentriert.

"Ja und zu meiner Überraschung, forscht auch Hermione daran."

"Woher weiß das Albus alles?" fragte Nevan, denn er schien auch davon nichts zu wissen.

"Ich denke", wog Minerva ihre Gedanken dazu ab, "dass Albus sich bei allen anderen Portrait-Personen so seine Informationen zusammensammelt und soweit ich weiß, hängt eine Gryffindor-Quidditch-Spielerin im Zimmer bei Ginny Weasley und Hermione Granger."

"Ja, das könnte es erklären." nickte Nevan verstehend. "Ms Granger hat mir jedoch nicht gesagt, dass sie jetzt den Wolfbann-Trank verbessern möchte."

"Das liegt daran, dass Hermione noch ihre Theorien dazu ausarbeitet und erst dann mit dir in Kontakt tritt, wenn sie sich sicher ist, dass es erfolgversprechend sein könnte." fuhr Albus dazwischen. "Guten Tag, ihr beiden Turteltauben." grüßte er hinterher und beide Professoren schauten ihn mahnend an.

"Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du im gesamten Schloss Informationen sammelst. Doch bitte lass das Privatleben von Nevan und mir außen vor, Albus." bekam der ehemalige Schulleiter seine Schelte.

"Ja, selbstverständlich, Minerva." verbeugte er sich gar leicht und es war Ehrensache, ihren Wunsch zu respektieren.

"Dann werde ich warten bis Ms Granger sich an mich wendet." kam Nevan auf das eigentlich Thema zurück.

"Das sie jedoch solange damit wartet und dich nicht schon einmal ein wenig vorgewarnt hat, bereitet mir Sorgen." seufzte Minerva, denn diese Art kannte sie nicht von der selbstbewussten jungen Frau.

Nevan schaute Minerva interessiert an. "Ich finde, dass es recht Slytherin ist." und erntete böse Blicke von ihr.

"Slytherin? Hermione ist eine Gryffindor und hat gewiss keine Züge an sich, die sie listig und verschwörend beschreiben könnten oder ihr Eigenschaften zuweisen, eigenmächtig Vorteile erzielen zu wollen." war der alte Hauslöwe in Minerva erwacht.

"Ich meine damit, dass sie - und das ist eine gute Eigenschaft der Slytherins - nicht mit aus der Luft gegriffenen theoretischen Phantastereien hausieren geht, sondern erst dann ihre Gedanken äußert, wenn sie fundiert sind und logisch einen Nutzen darstellen." fühlte sich Nevan angegriffen und war sogleich zur Verteidigung seines Hauses übergegangen, aber auch der Hermiones. Nevan war die Partei-Ergreifung im Namen Gryffindors doch etwas zu weit gegangen. Er funkelte sie leicht böse an.

Albus gluckste über die beiden. Er fand sie einfach nur drollig, wenn sie debattierten.

"Gut." meinte sie schroff.

Nevan nickte nur und sah es als kleinen Sieg an, einen den er lange herbei gesehnt hatte, da Minervas logische Argumente sonst immer so felsenfest in der Brandung standen, dass sie kaum Widerspruch zu befürchten hatte. Doch hier, so schien ihm, hatte sie sehr persönliche Gefühle für die junge Gryffindor Granger und die junge Frau zugleich eine Erinnerung an ihr eigenes junges Leben war.

Minerva räusperte sich mit zurechtrückender Brille auf ihrer kleinen spitzen Nase. "Wir sollten also darauf Acht geben, dass beide irgendwie mit ihren Forschungen zusammenkommen. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, dann können wir nur hoffen, dass beide einen Weg finden."

"Ein gemeinsamer wäre mehr als wir erwarten können." seufzte Nevan etwas realistischer.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Albus.

"Hermione weigert sich, die Zutaten im Privatlabor persönlich abzuliefern und dort zu sortieren. Sie hat bis jetzt immer wieder Ausreden gefunden und sie mir auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. Nur den Schülervorrat füllt sie mit Gewissen auf. Neuerdings ist die Bibliothek bei ihr wieder aktueller, wenn sie gerade mal nicht braut oder ihre Hausaufgaben macht und lernt." gestand er betrübt ein.

"Und Severus?" fragte der ehemalige Schulleiter weiter.

"Er hat auf meinen Brief hin nicht geantwortet. Daher dachte ich, dass er es als gegeben hinnimmt." meinte Minerva dazu.

"Er konzentriert sich auf Grundlagenforschungen im Bereich des Wolfbann-Trankes. Hierzu braucht es keine besonderen Zutaten oder Hilfsmittel. Bücher gibt es genug in der Bibliothek, die er nutzen kann." dachte Nevan laut und fing dann an zu grinsen. "Und wenn er und Hermione einmal in der Bibliothek aufeinander treffen?" sinnierte er freudig weiter.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wüsste ich Irma nicht zu erklären. Sie nimmt es sehr, sehr ernst, dass die Bibliothek geradezu hermetisch versiegelt ist, wenn es Mitternacht schlägt und Severus Zugang erhält. Das könnte, wenn es dumm läuft, bis ins Ministerium getragen werden." nahm sie Nevan den Wind aus den Segeln.

Also dachten alle drei vereint weiter. Albus grinste immer breiter und zwinkerte Nevan zu.

"Beide drucksen umeinander herum." sprachen es Albus und Nevan gleichzeitig aus.

"Dann sollte sich das bald ändern." hatte Minerva jetzt ihre Keksdose geöffnet und bot Nevan einen an.

"Severus kribbelt es irgendwann so sehr in den Fingern, dass er von ganz allein um Zutaten bitten wird. Das Brauen ist seine Welt und in dieser hat er Beständigkeit, kann seinen Geist von seinen Sorgen und Ängsten ablenken. Wenn er das weiterhin möchte, dann muss er auch etwas dafür tun." hatte Albus einen väterlichen Ton angeschlagen.

Minerva schaute ihn gespannt an. "Meinst du wir sollen abwarten, was passiert?"

"Ja, gewiss. Er ist… feinfühlig, fühlt sich schnell verletzt. Gib ihm die Zeit und bei", Albus drehte sich von Minerva jetzt zu Nevan," Ms Granger wird es nicht anders sein." Er lächelte mild.

"Die beiden sind sich sehr ähnlich." stellte Nevan fest und war aufgestanden. "Die Pflichten als Lehrer rufen. Ms Granger war nicht zum Abendessen. Sie hat sicherlich sofort mit den Einsortieren der Zutaten begonnen. Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen und vorher in der Küche vorbei sehen. Nun ja, ich gehe dann mal." und Nevan verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort an Minerva zu richten.

Minerva hob ihre Augenbrauen. 'Hm, sehr gut eingeschätzt. Woher er so genau weiß, dass Hermione die Zutaten einsortieren wird und das Abendessen vergisst?' Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er es wie eine Entschuldigung gesagt hatte, als müsse er sich schämen, sich um einen seiner Schüler zu sorgen. Und sie war auch überrascht, dass er recht hatte, dass Hermione die Zutaten sogleich an ihren Bestimmungsort gebracht hatte. 'Er scheint sie gut zu kennen oder er beobachtet sie aufmerksamer als andere Schüler… Doch, sie ist ja auch sein Liebling!' betrachtete sie das Verhältnis der beiden genauer. Das Wort Liebling löste dabei noch ganz andere Annahmen aus.

Minerva blickte zur Tür.

"Was grübelst du?" fragte Albus.

"Ach… nichts." hatte er sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Nevan?" fragte er.

"Ja, er…" sie seufzte.

"Du möchtest doch keinen Rückzieher machen, oder?" klang er verschwörerisch.

"Nein!" gab sie barsch an.

"Gut, denn dann wäre ich dir zum ersten Mal böse." giggelte er.

"Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, Albus. Doch frage ich mich, warum er auf einmal so in Gedanken war?"

"Es war, als du Hermione verteidigen wolltest und dabei deinen Blick für die Tatsachen verloren hattest." erinnerte er sie schmerzlich daran.

"Hatte ich nicht."

"Minerva, ich denke er ahnt, dass du sie wie… nun ja… wie eine Tochter siehst. Ich weiß, dass du dich ganz genau über sie informiert hast. Warum ihre Eltern wieder nach Australien ausgewandert sind." gab er ihr den guten Rat preis.

"Du… also… das steht mir nicht zu." fühlte sie sich ertappt. "Er denkt doch nicht, dass…"

"Hatten er und seine Frau Kinder?" fragte Albus.

"Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Er hat jedenfalls nie welche erwähnt."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir meinen kleinen Wunsch mitteilen möchte. Bitte, höre erst zu, doch…" Albus zögerte und Minerva stand auf, ging zu seinem Portrait und musterte ihn genau.

"Was ist es?" fragte sie offen.

"Wahrscheinlich werden Hermiones Eltern sie nie mehr wirklich akzeptieren oder den Kontakt mit ihr suchen und doch sehnt sich diese Frau nach einer Familie. Ich weiß durch die Gespräche zwischen Ms Weasley und ihr, dass es so ist. Auch Nevan und Hermione unterhalten sich in seinen Privaträumen mindestens einmal pro Woche, nach ihren Forschungen darüber - mal mehr mal weniger - und sie haben ein offenes, respektvolles Ohr füreinander. Sie sind bereits zum Vornamen übergegangen."

Minerva nickte langsam. Das hatte Nevan ihr gegenüber bis heute mit keiner einzigen Silbe erwähnt.

"Hermione hatte stets ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie und nun? Nunmehr ist dieses Band zerrissen und sie ist es ebenfalls. Wie schwer muss es für einen Menschen sein, der immer auf den Rückhalt der Eltern vertrauen konnte und es dann auf eine so quälende Weise enden musste. Ihre Lethargie, in die sie manchmal verfällt und sich dann in Zaubertränke stürzt, hat wohl auch damit zu tun, dass sie Nevan mag, dass sie das Brauen mag und vielleicht auch so ein Stück näher bei Severus sein kann. Es sind alles nur vage Vermutungen und dennoch werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese drei Dinge bei ihr eng miteinander verknüpft sind." hatte er eine Hand zur Faust geballt und Minerva merkte, dass sein Portrait-Geist auf Hochtouren lief und er aus diesem Rahmen leider nicht hinaus konnte, um etwas zu bewegen, seine Gedanken - so sehr sie auch nie wirklich sich weiter entwickeln konnten, wie zu Lebzeiten -, aber schon zu richtigen Schlüssen aufgrund seiner Weisheit fähig waren.

Minerva nickte. Selten hatten sie sehr offene Worte von Albus Dumbledore gehört. Meist verstrickte er sich in seine Spekulationen im Geiste und drückte sich rätselhaft aus, um andere nicht zu sehr zu beeinflussen. Er gab ihnen die Möglichkeit nachzudenken und selbst zu entscheiden. Doch wie es unter Freunden eben einmal ist, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel und da wird auch schon mal die Wahrheit so ausgesprochen wie sie war - nicht beschönigt und ehrlich.

"Nevan ist für Hermione eine Art Vaterersatz und sowohl du als auch Hermione… ihr steht euch sehr nahe. Nur euer Respekt und Pflichtbewusstsein voreinander hält euch beide davon ab, eine engere Beziehung einzugehen. Ich frage mich, ob sich das nicht im Laufe der Zeit vielleicht ändern könnte." und Albus schmunzelte erwartungsvoll und gütig auf sie.

Minerva suchte den prunkvollen Bilderrahmen ab, als stünden dort die richtigen Worte. "Meinst du?" war jedoch alles, was sie zittrig heraus brachte.

"Ja." nickte er warm zu ihr herab.

Minerva seufzte, suchte Ablenkung, ging wieder zum Schreibtisch. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so gut Bescheid weist? Die alte Bugertha Bongers geht nicht so schnell aus ihrem Rahmen. Sie behütet ihren alten Quidditch-Flugbesen wie ihren Augapfel."

"Nun ja, deshalb haben Phineas und ich uns mit dem alten Clutterton getroffen und siehe da, er hat eine Schwäche für sie." blitzten Albus blaue Augen hell auf.

"Und du warst in Gryffindor." murmelte sie leise und verstand jetzt auch warum er und Phineas so oft beim alten mürrischen Clutterton gewesen waren.

Er lachte. "Mit deinem strengen Blick und deiner Vorliebe für dunkelgrüne Roben, könnte man dies genauso gut von dir denken, Minerva." und er verschwand geschwind aus dem Bild, noch bevor ihn ein erdolchender Blick seiner guten alten Freundin traf.

oOo

Recht wütend über diese abfällige Bemerkung, die sogar noch eine Lehrerin ausgesprochen hatte, sortierte Hermione die Zutaten im Tränkelabor, Vorratsschrank und der Vorratskammer. Jede Zutat hatte seinen festen Platz und Hermione kannte sie mittlerweile auswendig. Mehrere Stunden durchforstete sie jedes noch so kleine Gramm an Zutat und machte sich nebenher bereits eine Liste, welche für ihr möglicherweise neues Projekt 'Wolfbann-Trank' nützlich sein könnten - rein zu Experimentierzwecken.

Nevan kam in das Schülerlabor herein. "Hier… Ms Granger, ich hatte bereits den Verdacht, dass Sie das Abendessen… und Sie auch noch nach Mitternacht…" Sie bedachte ihm mit einem warnenden Blick, dass sie nicht guter Laune war "…vergessen könnten." und stellte den Teller mit belegten Sandwiches und einem Krug Kürbissaft ab.

Sie nickte. "Danke."

Er ging wieder, ohne einen Ton zu sagen.

Hermione vergaß alles um sich herum. Fragte sich, warum immer alle Snape gegenüber so gehässig sein mussten, auch jetzt noch. 'Er ist kein Todesser mehr! Warum sieht das keiner?' fluchte sie innerlich und aus der Laune heraus, stellte sie fest, dass sie ein Statement abgeben müsste. Denn warum zum Drachenfeuer mied sie die Vorratskammer im Privatlabor? 'Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau. Ich kann damit umgehen, dass er mich nicht haben wollte und schließlich sehe ich ihn nicht als Todesser. Also, Abmarsch!'

Mit einigen Zutaten in der Hand, betrat sie das Privatlabor des Tränkemeisters und wieder schauten sie schwarze Augen überrascht an. Ein kurzes Nicken ihrerseits und sie huschte in die Vorratskammer. Snape schaute wie immer stur in seinen Kessel und wie immer hatte er seine Lauscher aufgestellt, um jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, dass sie verursachte mitzubekommen. Er blickte sich um. Er brauchte Mondrauten-Samen und die waren dort, wo Granger sich augenblicklich befand. 'In acht Minuten muss ich acht Unzen Mondrauten-Samen-Pulver hinzugeben…' Er straffte seine Schultern, hatte vor wie eh und je, seine bittere arrogante Ader zu zeigen.

Doch als ihn die Schritte zur Kammer trugen, wurde er innerlich immer kleiner. Zum Schluss stand er in der Tür, so klein geworden wie ein Schulbub; seine Augen an Hermione geheftet, wie sie mit schwebender Feder und Pergament, genau notierte, wie viel sie wo von welchen Vorräten auffüllte. Sie ging sehr präzise, sehr konzentriert und sehr… 'Ja, was nur?' fragte sich Snape. Irgendetwas konnte er nicht so recht beziffern.

"Ich benötige Mondrauten-Samen-Pulver." sagte er kühl.

Hermione drehte sich um. Sie nickte, nahm ein Glas mit dem Inhalt und stieg zwei Stufen die Leiter hinab. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal genau hingeschaut. Erst jetzt, kurz bevor sie es ihm gab, vergewisserte sie sich, dass es auch die richtige Zutat war. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, so wie er in Zeitlupe nach dem Glas griff, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Er achtete so penibel genau darauf, sie auch nicht nur ansatzweise zu berühren und hatte ihre kleinen zarten Finger so genau fixiert, dass er leicht zitterte und innerlich schluckte.

Hermione dagegen, wusste gar nicht wohin mit sich, saß - oder besser, stand - hier oben auf der Sprosse der Leiter fest und kam sich vor wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, das dazu gezwungen wurde still zu sein, anstatt flatterhaft davon zu huschen. Dann scharrte sie den Mut zusammen, von dem sie hoffte, er würde sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. "Ist es der Wolfbann-Trank?" fragte sie und hatte diesen für sie so typischen und für ihn als Neun-Mal-Klug bekannten Blick aufgesetzt.

Keine Reaktion.

"Sir?"

Wieder nichts.

Erst als sie die Liter hinunter geklettert und einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, schien er sich zu besinnen, wich einen Schritt zurück, begab sich rasch zum Kessel und schaute auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch zwei Minuten. Also starrte er in die graugrüne Suppe.

Sie hatte ihre Hände an die Seite klappen lassen und ein riesiges Fragezeichen spiegelte sich auf Hermiones gerunzelter Stirn wider. Sie lugte um die Ecke.

Da stand er, regungslos.

'Was ist mit ihm nur los?' fragte sie sich und nahm zögerlich ihre Arbeit wieder auf.

Bald hörte sie ein leises mahlendes Geräusch. Sie selbst hatte ihre Arbeit beendet und stand nun neben der Kammer.

Wie lange sie dort schon stand, wusste er nicht. Doch hatte sein Experiment so viel Konzentration abverlangt, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Nach einer Weile, blickte er seitlich zu ihr. "Sind Sie fertig?"

"Ja."

"Dann gehen Sie, Gute Nacht."

Sie nickte. "Gute Nacht, Professor Snape." flüsterte sie zaghaft und war so leise gegangen, dass er noch glaubte, eine Art Abdruck von ihr schwebe hier im Raume.

Sie hatte ihn angesprochen… ihn… mit… 'PROFESSOR Snape!'

Er seufzte leise und seine Zähne mahlten aufeinander. 'Erst bin ich nur ein MISTER und jetzt flüstert sie meinen Titel, als wäre es etwas… ja… etwas… Hmpf.'

Dennoch allein der Name aus ihrem Munde… Er seufzte abermals, diesmal mit geröteten Wangen, und verfluchte sich zugleich.

Es zischte im Kessel, das Experiment verpuffte in einer kleinen glitzernden Rauchwolke. Sie hatte sein Labor schon wieder entweiht.

oOo

Müde begab sich Hermione durch die dunklen Gänge. Der Wind pfiff und säuselte leise, wie ferne Stimmen von vielen Geistern.

"So spät noch unterwegs?" fragte eine sehr bekannte Stimme.

Hermione hielt inne. "Professor Dumbledore?" meinte sie verblüfft.

"Ja, der bin ich." und schmunzelte. "Ich war auf dem Weg zurück vom Treffen der zerbeulten Ritter, wir haben uns in der Zeit geirrt, bei den vielen Themen."

"Ja." murmelte sie rätselnd, wer denn die zerbeulten Ritter sein könnten.

"Was betrübt dich?" fragte er offen.

"Warum lebt er so zurück gezogen?"

"Wer, Hermione?" schaute er gütig auf sie herab.

"Professor Snape?"

"Hm… Er hatte schon immer das Bedürfnis für sich zu sein."

"Er wirkt irgendwie… Nun ja, als fehlen ihm Menschen und er verlernt den Umgang mit ihnen."

Dumbledore strich sich sorgenvoll durch seinen weißen langen Bart. "Ja, das habe ich auch schon bemerkt." murmelte er leise.

Hermione trat ganz nah an das Bild. "Sie beobachten ihn?"

Er nickte. "Nevan hat ein kleines Bild, wo ein Zauberer einen Wagen mit Kesseln darauf zieht über die Tür des Privatlabors gehängt. Es ist sehr unauffällig. Ich stehe heimlich hinter dem Wagen und schaue ihm nachts zu." flüsterte er.

"Sie vermissen ihn, nicht wahr?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ja, das tue ich. Doch er möchte nichts und niemanden um sich haben."

"Wirklich nicht?" fragte sie und wirkte sogleich betrübt, als hätte Dumbledore ihr die kühnsten Hoffnungen genommen.

"Es wundert mich nur, warum er dich noch nicht rausgeworfen hat." tat Dumbledore schauspielerisch perfekt überrascht.

"Ich bringe ihm Zutaten. Es gehört zu meiner Aufgabe, die mir Professor Nettle-Jones gegeben hat." plapperte sie rasch und hatte ihre Hände in die Robentaschen gesteckt, immer wieder Fingernagel an Fingernagel reibend, dass sie sich verraten könnte.

"Ja, in der Tat. Da ist Severus vielleicht ganz Slytherin…" und Albus zog weiter. "Gute Nacht, Hermione!" hörte sie noch aus weiter Ferne und wieder war ihre Miene rätselnd.


	10. Klärende Gespräche, Teil 1

Hallo!

to°lufa:  
Die Sonne scheint und ich bin guter Laune, also... gibt es bis Weihnachten - ist beschlossene Sache - freitags und sonntags je ein Kapitel. °grins°  
Weihnachten, als Mione bei Tonks und Andromeda war, kam sie auf diese Idee mit dem Wolfbann-Trank. Hier geht es um Teddy, der mit seinen magischen Ausbrüchen immer behaart wie ein Bär herumläuft und das könnte Muggel-Kinder erschrecken. Tonks möchte ihn gern in beiden Welten aufwachsen lassen.  
Albus ist nur noch ein Portrait und ihn und Minerva verbindet eine lange respektvolle Freundschaft. Ich denke, er hat nach dem, wie der Krieg ausging, dass sein Plan beinahe schief ging, Snape gestorben wäre, auch wenn er nur ein Portrait ist, mithilfe seiner Weisheit verstanden, nicht immer alles zu verschweigen.

Heute taucht Severus nicht direkt auf. Aber es geht um Hintergründiges. Daher auch der Titel dieses Kapitels. Es folgen noch zwei weitere Teile hierzu. Die anderen beiden also nächstes WE.

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 10. Klärende Gespräche, Teil 1 ---

_im März 1999_

Der Winter rauschte vorbei, der Frühling klopfte an die Pforten Hogwarts. Hermione traf sich mindestens einmal pro Woche zur abendlichen Philosophiestunde mit Nevan und beide lachten und forschten gemeinsam, legten auch mal ernstere Themen ans Tageslicht und waren in selten Fällen sogar Tratschbasen.

Ginny forderte von ihrer Quidditch-Mannschaft - aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs bestehend - alles, um nach der Winterpause gut für das erste Spiel gegen Slytherin und Ravenclaw gerüstet zu sein und hatte Georges Finanzen seines Scherzartikelladens gut im Griff.

Neville kam aus den Gewächshäusern genauso mit Erde beträufelt wie Professor Sprout, womit ihn Ginny und Hermione immer wieder aufzogen. Ihn einmal ohne irgendeine seltsame Topfpflanze anzutreffen war eine ausgesprochene Seltenheit geworden.

Zudem fand sich Hermione öfters bei Minerva ein, um mit ihr einfach nur mal einen Plausch abzuhalten. Zwar nicht so häufig wie sie sich mit Nevan traf, aber die Gespräche mit ihrer alten Hauslehrerin taten ihr gut und Minerva freute es ebenso. Manchmal war sogar Dumbledore in seinem Portrait mit anwesend und klinkte sich in das Gespräch der beiden kurz mit ein.

oOo

Mit einer Kiste frischer Kreosot-Strauch-Spritzen in ihren Armen und einen zuvorkommenden Neville Longbottom, betrat Hermione das Tränkeklassenzimmer.

"Wie du mich nur dazu überreden konntest jemals wieder diesen Raum zu betreten." seufzte er und stellte den Korb mit den Sauersack-Früchten auf einem Tisch ab.

"Du musstest mich ja auch auf die Sauersack-Pflanzen aufmerksam machen. Die hatte Professor Sprout vor zwei Jahren noch nicht im Gewächshaus." griente sie breit.

Er schaute sich um, lehnte sich an einen Tisch, hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. "Du hast mir immer geholfen und Snape hat mir dafür entweder Punkte abgezogen oder mich vorgeführt, mich dabei nervös gemacht und dann war der Trank doch hinüber." Sein Gesicht war dabei etwas lustlos geworden, als wären die Schikanen erst gestern passiert.

Hermione nickte. "Nur einmal hat er es nicht getan."

"Ja, in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde, in der fünften Klasse, weil ich damals bereits Zaubertränke abgewählt hatte. Das wusste er und so spielte es keine Rolle mehr, mich zu vergraulen. Er hatte es ja schon geschafft." gestand er und ging zu dem Pult, von dem Snape aus einst sein Klassenzimmer regiert hatte.

"Weißt du, warum er dich überhaupt immer so auf dem Kieker hatte?" fragte sie beiläufig.

Neville hielt inne, blickte sie genau an und Hermione lächelte etwas, schnappte den Korb mit den Früchten und trug ihn an einen der Seitentische, wo im Regal darüber viele leere Gläser standen und ein riesiger Flakon mit Alkohol. "Ich muss die Samen aus der Frucht holen, sie gleich in eine Alkohollösung geben, die zu fünfzig Prozent mit Hornissengift gemischt ist. Nur dann wird es die Wirkung im Wolfbann-Trank erzielen, dass der Werwolf sich erinnert - Freund von Feind unterscheiden kann." verstrickte sie sich in ihre Arbeit.

Neville runzelte die Stirn, warum sie erst fragte und dann ablenkte. "Ähm ja, interessant… Ganz früher dachte ich, es ist nur weil ich eben Neville Longbottom bin und ich schon immer das Glück besaß, nicht sonderlich gemocht zu werden. Später dachte ich, es sei wegen meiner Tollpatschigkeit und heute, weil ich weiß, dass ich der Neville Longbottom bin, der nicht am einunddreißigsten Juli geboren wurde."

Hermione schaute sich zu ihm um. "Du weißt…?" fragte sie doch sehr überrascht und entkorkte die Alkoholflasche.

Er nickte. "Entweder Harry oder ich. Doch leider war es Harry, besser gesagt - und jeder hatte dies ja in der Großen Halle gehört, als er es Voldemort an den Kopf schleuderte - seine Mutter Lily, um die es sich dabei drehte. Ich denke, Snape hat sich irgendwo gewünscht, dass es lieber meine Eltern hätten sein sollen, die von Voldemort getötet werden sollten. Doch leider lief ich tollpatschig und vergnügt umher, frei von jener Last, die der Sohn Lilys mit sich herum trug. Nur meine Eltern waren es eben nicht, die Voldemort sich gesucht hatte. Von Interesse war dies für Snape nicht, dass sie dennoch von Todessern gefoltert worden waren, weil diese glaubten, Voldemort sei hinter mir her gewesen. Ich denke, viele Todesser hatten das zu anfangs geglaubt und in letzter Minute hat sich Voldemort dazu entschieden, dass es nicht die reinblütigen Longbottoms sind, sondern die Potters mit ihrem neugeborenen Halbblut Harry. Die Tragödie nahm ihren Lauf." Neville hatte über das Pult gestrichen. "Findest du nicht auch, dass Snape eigentlich nur zu bemitleiden ist?"

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, hatte einen kurzen Blick auf Neville geworfen und dann sogleich wieder auf ihr Tun.

Neville hatte seine Hände in die Robentaschen gesteckt, drehte sich hin und her, schaute sich erinnernd um. "Nun, er hofft und trauert nicht nur um die vergangene Liebe, sondern auch um die Hoffnung, weil sie einfach nicht real existiert. Die Hoffnung schwand und dennoch klammerte er sich daran - all die Jahre. Lily kommt nie wieder. Doch ihr Sohn schon und dann hat er zwar ihre Augen, aber leider auch das Gesicht seines Vaters. Und anstatt zu kämpfen, hat sich James Potter einfach so töten lassen und alles nur wegen dem kleinen Knirps. Es muss schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen sein, Harry all die Jahre zu ertragen und Dumbledores Versprechen nicht zu brechen. Irgendwo hoffte er und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es nie wieder sein wird. Seine Liebe war fort. Ihr Leben weg. Auch wenn er in Harrys grüne Augen sah, so war es doch nicht sie, die da vor ihm stand, in jeder Unterrichtsstunde." spann er die Fäden weiter.

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen." fragte Hermione. Sie hatte Neville weiter den Rücken zugedreht, öffnete zittrig die Früchte, um die Samen heraus zu puhlen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sehr sie diese Worte berührten. Und sie fand es anmaßend, dass er so von Snape sprach, als kenne er ihn auswendig.

"Weil ich dieses Gefühl kenne, wenn ich meine Eltern besuche - in ihre Augen sehe. Du weißt wie es im Krankenhaus mit ihnen ist. Du weißt wie ich sie dabei ansehe, Hermione. Es ist der gleiche Blick wie seiner, wenn Snape…" Er war auf sie zugegangen. Er lächelte gebrochen. "Nein, bei Harry schaut er nicht so, auch wenn er die Augen seiner Mutter hat. Da fehlt die Faszination in ihnen." Er ging zur Tür hinaus. "Einen schönen Nachmittag." und schloss sie leise.

Hermione plumpste einfach auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Langsam aber sicher, schien jeder urplötzlich freiwillig etwas zum Thema Snape beitragen zu wollen. Warum nur hatte sie ihn darauf angesprochen, denn all ihre qualvollen Gedanken, die sie sich um Snape zusammenreimte, purzelten ganz plötzlich ihre Seele hinauf, bis hin zu ihrem Herzen, dass wild und laut vor sich hin pochte, ihr schwitzige Hände verschaffte und sie mit der Luft ringen ließ. Und jedesmal wenn sie seinen Namen hörte, glaubte sie, dass ein imaginäres Wort in großen rotleuchtenden Lettern auf ihrer Stirn flimmerte: 'ICH-blink-SNAPE-blink-ICH-blink-SNAPE'. Es war zum verzweifeln.

"Ah, wie ich sehe waren Sie mit Mr Longbottom in den Gewächshäusern, oder?" hörte Hermione eine wohlklingende Stimme an ihrem linken Ohr. Sie stand auf. "Ja…? Ja, so ist es, Nevan." stammelte sie.

Er schaute sie warm an. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Hermione?" und sie nickte nur schnell.

Er nickte ebenso, wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, als ihr ganz plötzlich einfiel, weswegen sie diese Zutaten brauchte.

"Nevan?" fragte sie und dachte er wollte den Raum geschwind verlassen, legte einen Schritt zu und…

Er drehte sich zu Hermione um und sie prallte in voller Bewegung vor seine Brust.

Er hielt sie fest, als sie leicht taumelte. "Na, nicht so stürmisch, sonst bekomme ich heute Abend noch ein Donnerwetter von der ehrenwerten Schulleiterin." amüsierte er sich.

Sie grinste. "Sie wissen genau, dass das nicht mit Absicht war."

"Natürlich nicht, nur springen Sie immer wieder auf meine Spitzen an, Hermione." Er grinste noch breiter.

"Wie kann man als Slytherin nur so unverschämt nett sein?" stichelte sie zurück.

"Fragen Sie mich nicht, bitte." legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz. "Ich tue nur was mir als listige Schlange möglich ist." feixte er theatralisch. "Sie möchten mit mir reden, nicht war? Sonst hätten Sie diesen Überfall nicht so gut geplant." blickte er gutmütig auf sie herab.

"Der war nicht geplant und ja, ich möchte mit Ihnen wegen einem neuen Projekt sprechen."

"Gut, gehen wir in ein gemütlicheres Ambiente." und beide gingen quer über den Gang und waren alsbald im Büro des Tränkemeisters und durch eine magische Verbindungstür im Wohnraum Nettle-Jones angelangt, welches noch weitere Türen hatte. Eine ganz bestimmte zum Privatlabor. Die verschiedenen Räume der Kerker waren genauso Labyrinth-artig miteinander verknüpft und verzweigt, wie die zig dunklen und feuchten Gänge hier unten.

oOo

Hermione setzte sich und Nevan ebenso. Er hatte für sie und sich eine große Kanne heißen Dattel-Feigen-Tee bestellt und nun saßen sie da und blickten einander an.

"Warum eigentlich Siezen wir uns noch? Eine Idee?" fragte er unverblümt.

"Weil Sie der Lehrer sind und ich die Schülerin, Sir." sagte Hermione und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Diesen Blick kenne ich. Man könnte meinen, dass Minerva McGonagall einst ihre Hausvorsteherin war." Er schmunzelte und sie schaute pikiert.

"War sie auch und sogar eine sehr gute."

"Ja, das bezweifele ich nicht. Warum seid ihr per du?" fragte er und nippte genießerisch am Tee.

"Durch den Krieg, die Arbeit im Orden. Da haben wir uns einfach dazu entschlossen. Es war, als ich meine Unterlagen für die Wiederholung des siebten Schuljahres hier abgegeben habe und auch schon zu den Verhandlungen im Ministerium, als es um Professor Snapes Rehabilitation ging, haben wir uns mal geduzt gehabt. Nur traue ich mir das 'Du' noch nicht so richtig. Jetzt bin ich wieder Schülerin und sie ist die Direktorin. Da verfalle ich auch schon mal in alte Gepflogenheiten."

"Sie waren persönlich hier für ihre Wiederaufnahme in Hogwarts?" war er sehr überrascht.

"Ja, ist das so verkehrt?" verstand Hermione nicht ganz.

"Nein, ich denke nur… für viele hätte ein Brief gereicht. Schüler sind meistens nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, ihre Freizeit auch in der Schule zu verbringen, außer sie sind dazu gezwungen. Aber persönlich bedeutet für mich…" Nevan stoppte. Er rückte ein Stück näher mit seinem Stuhl. "Hermione, haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht, dass seitdem Sie und ihre Eltern…"

Sie blickte weg. "Ich weiß, ich verbringe viel Zeit mit Ihnen oder suche einen guten Rat bei Minerva."

Er nickte mit einem gütigen Lächeln. "Und was hält uns davon bitteschön noch ab?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fand den dunkelgrünen Teppich unter ihren Füßen mit den kleinen pflanzenartigen Mustern sehr, sehr ansprechend.

"Gut, DU... ich darf doch oder?"

Sie nickte sachte.

"Du entscheidest." und Nevan Nettle-Jones hatte es mit solch einer Wärme gesprochen, dass Hermione das Herz weich wurde.

Doch noch wog sie ab, ob sie es überhaupt wollte, eine neue Familie.

Hermione wusste nicht ob sie erleichtert aufatmen oder beschämt in sich zusammensinken sollte.

"Ich denke, du möchtest mir von einem neuen Projekt erzählen, Hermione."

"Ja, Nevan." und sie blickte ihn dabei recht sicher an. "Es geht um den Wolfbann-Trank und wie man ihn als Hemmer bei einem Metamorphmagus einsetzen kann, der gern viel Körperbehaarung unkontrolliert sprießen lässt, weil er durch die Gene eines Elternteils präpositioniert ist."

"Ach, wirklich? Erzähl, ich bin ganz Ohr." hatte er sofort das typische Augenleuchten eines Zaubertrank-Forschers.

"Also…" und Hermione redete und redete bis es Zeit zum Abendbrot war.

"Komm, lass uns zu Tisch gehen und wird man uns noch suchen wollen." lächelte er und sie stand auf.

Als Nevan Hermione die Tür öffnete und sie hinaus huschte, biss sie - von dort bis kurz vor der Großen Halle - auf ihrer Unterlippe herum; ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sie etwas mehr als schwer beschäftigte.

Nevan wollte bereits die breite Flügeltür zur Großen Halle öffnen, als Hermione ihn am Arm festhielt. "Weiß Minerva davon? Nicht das sie denkt, dass du und ich…"

"Noch nicht." gestand er ein. "Vielleicht braucht sie nur einen kleinen Schups." und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

"Ja, vielleicht." griente Hermione.

Er öffnete schwungvoll die Tür, bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie henkelte sich ein. Alle Gesichter gingen zu den beiden herum und Minerva schaute auf und…

Nevan brachte Hermione zu Ginny, die nur ganz breit grinste. Sie saß mit Neville am Tisch und zu ihrer Überraschung war auch Draco da. Er schien wohl langsam aufzutauen und sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass Häuser nicht immer das Wichtigste waren.

"Hallo." meinte er knapp.

"Hallo, Draco. Das ist eine seltsame Freude." gestand Hermione.

"So gesehen bin ich nur von anderen Reinblütern umgeben." und deutete auf Neville und Ginny. "Doch ehrlich gesagt, sind sie mir als Freunde lieber." Er aß weiter ohne wieder aufzublicken.

Sie setzte sich und musterte ihn.

"Die Dekoration für Weihnachten war riesig." gab sie an.

"Danke, hat viel Mühe gekostet." verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber elegant.

"Untertreib nicht, Draco. Er wäre fast zusammengebrochen und hat es dennoch ohne die Hilfe von Professor Leroux-Ducret geschafft." stichelte Neville.

"Mal eine ganz andere Sache, Hermione. Weißt du schon, wen du heiraten wirst?" fragte er offen. Seine eisgrauen Augen blickten sie unverwegen an.

"Nein, weiß ich noch nicht."

"Du solltest dich bis zum einunddreißigsten Juli entscheiden. Ein Jahr Bedenkzeit ist gegeben, wenn nicht, musst du auswandern und darfst in das Land nur als Verheiratete wieder einwandern oder maximal ein dreimonatiges Visum beantragen." klärte er sie über die rechtliche Situation auf, die sie all die Monate so geschickt verdrängt hatte.

"Ja, das weiß ich." klang sie barsch.

"Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten…" säuselte er.

"Was möchtest du, Draco?" fragte sie provozierend.

"Ich könnte dir helfen. Ich selbst, nun ja…"

Ein anderer Slytherin kam und bat Draco um etwas. Er schien dabei nervös zu sein. "Entschuldigt mich bitte." stand auf und ging.

Ginny seufzte. "Er gibt sich Mühe."

"Mühe bei was? Mich vorzuführen?" fragte Hermione und hatte sich angegriffen gefühlt.

"Nein, ich denke, dass er seinen Frieden mit sich macht und dabei scheinen wir auch eine Rolle zu spielen." meinte Neville.

"Wir?" hob Hermione ihr Augenbrauen.

"Nun, Hermione. Du solltest vorsichtig sein, was du sagt. Ich erinnere dich nur daran, was du mir erzählt hast und welch seltsame Einstellung du Slytherins gegenüber entwickeln kannst." mahnte Ginny.

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu und aß stur drauf los.

Neville hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. "Seltsame Einstellung?" fragte er.

"Ist Frauenkram." winkte Ginny ab und Neville standen nur Fragenzeichen im Gesicht.

"Meinst du vielleicht Professor Nettle-Jones?" fragte er, auf den soeben stattgefundenen Auftritt der beiden verweisend.

"Nein." sagte Ginny mit einem Blick, dass er bloß keine weiteren Verdächtigen aufzählen sollte.

"Frauen…" brummelte er vor sich hin und verstand gar nichts mehr.

Minerva schaute missmutig und berechnend zu Nevan. "Was war das denn?" fragte sie empört.

"Hermione und ich sind uns einig geworden. Wir duzen uns." gab er fröhlich an.

"HERMIONE und DU?" fragte sie lauter.

"JA, meine Liebe. Etwas dagegen?" sendete er ihr ein überlegenes Lächeln, frei nach dem Motto: 'Ich hab mich getraut, und du?'

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist schön, dass ihr euch jetzt so nahe steht." murmelte sie und hatte gerade überlegt, was sie eigentlich heute auf dem Teller hatte.

"Wir lachen gern gemeinsam, haben Spaß uns zu necken, reden mal über Privates und dann fachsimpeln wir. Es ist eine gute Freundschaft." erzählte er von dem bahnbrechendem Verhältnis zu seiner Schülerin.

"Hm…" meinte Minerva eisig.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Nevan leise und tat so, als wüsste er keinen Deut, warum Minerva ganz plötzlich so abweisend war. Er schenkte ihr, leicht zu ihr gebeugt, etwas Wein nach, so dass sie sein Aftershave definitiv wahr nehmen konnte. Er wusste genau, dass sie gerade dahin schmelzen musste. Er liebte es, wenn sie leicht eifersüchtig war.

"Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Schellfisch ist nur ein bisschen zu gar. Das ruiniert den gesamten Geschmack." brabbelte sie vor sich hin.

"Oh, ich dachte es ist Zander." und er grinste auf seinen Teller.

oOo

Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch - besser gesagt am Schreibtisch ihres Lehrers Professor-Nettle Jones - im Tränkeklassenzimmer. Es klopfte und sie blickte auf. "Herein." sagte sie ruhig.

Die Tür ging knarrend auf. Niemand meldete sich. Also schaute sie auf und blickte in die verwunderlich dreinschauenden Augen von Ginny Weasley. "Hi, Ginny. Komm doch rein."

Etwas ungeübt, als müsse Ginny erst noch das sichere Laufen lernen, kam sie näher. "Es ist komisch dich hinter diesem Pult zu sehen." meinte sie und suchte sich einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe aus und setzte sich darauf. Sie blickte sich um, sah einen Kessel leise köchelnd in einer Ecke stehen. "Du experimentiert mal wieder?" beäugte sie den Kessel genauer.

"Ja, ich habe zu Weihnachten bei Tonks und Andromeda eine Idee gehabt." sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Schreiben.

"Ach so?" gab Ginny von sich.

Hermione blickte auf. Sie wusste genau, dass Ginny außerordentlich neugierig war. "Es geht um Teddy. Er hat doch immer diese unkontrollierten Ausbrüche seiner Magie." fing sie an.

Ginny nickte nur.

"Und da habe ich die Idee gehabt, dass man auf der Basis des Wolfbann-Trankes und dem, den die Herumtreiber genutzt haben, um Animagi zu werden, eine Art Hemmer brauen könnte, der zumindest stundenweise, diese Ausbrüche unterdrückt." war sie ins Schwafeln geraten.

"Das klingt gut. Die beiden würden ihn ja so gern die ersten Jahre auf eine Muggel-Schule schicken wollen, dass er auch beide Welten kennenlernt." war Ginny begeistert und aufgestanden. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. "Ist schon komisch, die Klasse von hier aus zu sehen. Wenn man bedenkt, wie Snape immer von hier oben auf uns herabgeschaut hat…" Sie blickte durchs Klassenzimmer.

"Ja." sagte Hermione und konnte sich nicht mehr so richtig auf ihre Theorien konzentrieren.

Ginny schielte zu ihr und bemerkte dies. "Siehst du ihn öfters?" frage sie.

"Nein, bis jetzt nur zweimal kurz."

"Warum nicht öfters. Du darfst doch auch die Vorräte im Privatlabor bestücken?"

"Ginny, ich… es ist irgendwie kompliziert."

"Wie kompliziert denn?" fragte die kleine Rothaarige verdattert. 'Hab' ich was verpasst?'

"Nun, er will von mir doch gar nichts wissen. Er hat meinen Antrag abgelehnt, um stattdessen mit dieser kleinen Edwards verheiratet zu werden. Das sagt doch schon alles." war Hermione die Sache unangenehm geworden.

Ginny seufzte. Sie schien zu verstehen und so sehr sie auch Harry liebte und zu ihm hielt, es war an der Zeit, dass sie einfach das tat, womit sie im Leben auch klar kommen würde. Sie konnte Hermione nicht länger belügen. Ganz genau hatte sich Ginnys Verdacht erst mit dem Brief ihrer Mutter bestätigt, den sie heute erhalten hatte. Das war ja auch der Grund warum sie Hermione hier aufsuchte. "Du Hermione, ich muss dir da was erzählen… ganz so ist es vielleicht nicht."

Hermione schaute auf.

"Weißt du, im Januar hatten… ach was, schon zu Weihnachten hatte ich mich mit Harry gestritten. Und im Januar, hatten wir ein Gespräch über den Kamin bei uns im Zimmer und da setzte sich der Streit fort." redete sie wild drauf los.

Hermione blickte sie intensiv an. "Ihr streitet euch?" fragte sie nur.

"Ja…" dehnte Ginny langsam ausatmend ihr Dilemma zeigend. "Harry scheint mit Snape auch deshalb bis heute nicht klar zu kommen, weil er denkt, dass Snape seine Aufopferung für Lily für sich beanspruchen würde. Doch nun hat Harry diese Erinnerungen an seine Mutter von Snape bekommen und will dieses Recht für sich allein beanspruchen. Er gestattet es Snape nicht, dass auch er ein Mensch mit Gefühlen ist und die meisten für jene Frau - die ausgerechnet Harrys Mutter ist - empfand und die beide lieben… Oder Snape zumindest einmal geliebt hat, denn viele Erinnerungen hat er ja nicht mehr an sie. Und hier freut sich Harry darüber wie ein alter Slytherin, der dem anderen nichts gönnt." wurde Ginny immer grummelnder in ihrem Ton.

"Das ist allein Harrys Problem, wenn er sich wie ein Kind im Sandkasten um den Lolli streiten möchte." meinte Hermione schroff.

"Ihr solltest mal wieder miteinander reden, Mione. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen." Ginny stand auf und begab sich zur Tür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. "Versuch es doch wenigstens einmal. Ich denke, auch ein Harry Potter muss es endlich mal einsehen, dass alle nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, nur weil er sich durch irgendetwas gekränkt fühlt und alle anderen es gleich mit ihm sein sollen."

Hermione war nun auch aufgestanden. "Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" und suchte in Ginnys Augen eine Antwort.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ganz gut." murmelte sie.

"Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du und Harry Streit hattet."

"Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten." nuschelte sie vor sich hin.

"Ginny, du bist keine Belastung, du bist meine Freundin." stellte Hermione ihren Standpunkt dazu sehr deutlich klar. "Und dieses Thema hatte wir in den Sommerferien doch geklärt gehabt - nur das es damals anders herum war, oder nicht?" fügte sie erinnernder halber an.

Die Rothaarige nickte nur betroffen.

Hermione überbrückte die letzten Meter und schloss sie in ihre Arme. "Ich denke auch, dass Harry endlich Vernunft annehmen muss und ich… ich werde mit ihm sprechen, versprochen." tröstete sie die Kleine.

"Danke, Mione." und Ginny löste sich von ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Machen Sie nicht solange Ms Granger, sonst werden sie die nächste Woche alle Kessel mit der Zahnbürste schrubben dürfen." äffte sie Snape nach.

"Oh natürlich, Professor. Sehr gern. Doch wusste ich nicht, dass sie das Wort Zahnbürste überhaupt kennen, geschweige denn wissen, wozu man diese benutzt." raspelte Mione Süßholz.

Beide lachten lauthals los.

"So gefällst du mir schon besser." grinste Ginny.

"Du mir auch." meinte Hermione mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

oOo

Als Ginny wieder gegangen war, dachte Hermione also wieder über Snape nach und wusste die wenigen Augenblicke, in der sie Snape gesehen hatte nicht einzuordnen. 'Also nach den Zähnen sollte man ihn definitiv nicht beurteilen.' und sie setze einen komischen Blick auf. 'Sag mal, was für hirnrissige Gedanken macht du dir da überhaupt über diesen Kerl. Er ist ein Mann, na und… Eben einer, der…' und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sprach und dachte in ihrem schlauen Köpfchen über Snape nach, als wäre er ein Kandidat für mehr - mehr als… 'Ich bin verloren…' stellte sie fest und hatte ihren Kopf mit der Stirn auf die hölzerne Pultoberfläche gelegt.

Snape war emotionslos, geradezu abwesend gewesen, aber nicht abweisend oder ausgerastet und wie ihr durch diverse Gespräche mit den Lehrern indirekt mitgeteilt wurde, sie die einzige, die er annähernd in seiner Umgebung akzeptierte.

'Er strahlte immer diese… eisige… nein, nervöse Ruhe aus - mehr nicht. So ein Quatsch, wie kann man nervös ruhig sein?!' seufzte sie, dass ihr die Logik abhanden kam, sobald sie an Snape dachte. Und sie selbst war so perplex darüber ihn jedes Mal im Privatlabor gesehen zu haben, dass sie förmlich nach nebenan in die kleine Vorratskammer geflüchtet war und sich steif darauf konzentriert hatte nach der richtigen Zutat zu suchen oder sie einzusortieren. 'Erging es ihm ähnlich?' Sie merkte, dass sie über Snape und sich nachdachte, anstatt darüber, warum er dieses Kind Lily heiraten wollte. 'Na ja, nicht das Kind, aber später die Siebzehnjährige.' korrigierte sie sich.

Sie fand keine Antwort und stand auf. Sich umblickend, dass sie für heute ihr Pensum geschafft hatte, löschte sie die Kerzen und Fackeln im kalten Klassenzimmer und begab sich auf ihr Zimmer. 'Ginny ist wohl im Gemeinschaftsraum', dachte sie. Doch dann las sie den Brief, der auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag:

_Hi, Mione._

_Neville und Draco, die beiden teilen sich ja neuerdings auch ein Zimmer, haben zu einem kleinen netten Abend eingeladen. Wenn du magst, komm einfach rüber. Es ist im Gang zwischen Ravenclaw und uns. An der Ecke steht dieser alte Zausel Ricci von Riggles. Du weißt schon, der immer stöhnend seinen alten Buckel kratzt und dabei diese ekelhaften ächzenden Geräusche von sich gibt._

_Grüße Ginny._

_P.S. Draco hat etwas Elfenwein besorgt, wohl aus seinem eigenen Weinkeller und Neville die in honiggebackene und berühmte Bratenplatte aus den 'Drei Besen'._

Ihr war es nicht geheuer, einfach so bei Draco und Neville vorbei zu schauen. Das Gespräch mit Draco war ihr noch in Erinnerung und sie wollte heute nicht daran erinnert werden, dass sie bis kurz nach dem Schulabschluss jemand anderen gefunden haben musste, der sie heiratete, wenn sie hier blieben wollte. Leider waren nur noch Personen übrig, die wirklich abscheuliche und menschenverachtende Taten im Namen des Dunklen Lords vollbracht hatten. Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Zudem müsste sie sich nach und nach mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass sie vielleicht doch auswandern müsste. Doch das wollte sie nicht. Es käme einer Niederlage gleich, einer in der sie, wie ihre Eltern es getan hatten, einfach Land und Leute aufgeben würde. Hermione war jedoch felsenfest davon überzeugt, hier zu studieren und hier zu leben.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und überlegte. Was und wie könnte einen Harry Potter dazu bewegen, persönlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Anfangs zögerte sie, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sehr Ginny darunter litt, dass sie die gesamte Zeit zu ihr hielt und auch, dass Harry wohl nicht damit klar zu kommen schien, dass Hermione Snape einen Antrag gemacht hatte. 'Nun, was soll es ihn stören? Snape hat mich abgelehnt und das sollte Harry doch freuen, oder?' Doch mit längerem Blick zum Fenster hinaus kam ihr ein Satz in Erinnerung: 'Du Hermione, ich muss dir da was erzählen… ganz so ist es vielleicht nicht.' und hinzu kam, dass Ginny auch noch die Konstellation Harry-Lily-Snape ins Spiel brachte. 'Seltsam… sehr seltsam.'

Ihre Neugierde war geweckt und so griff sie zur Feder und verließ sich auf ihre natürlich gegebene weibliche Intuition:

_Hallo Harry,_

_Wie läuft deine Ausbildung zum Auroren? Ich habe gehört, dass Tonks dich ganz schön hart rannimmt. Albus hatte mich nach einem Gespräch auf das Thema Snape gebracht. Ich weiß, du hörst bis heute nicht gern seinen Namen, dennoch respektierst du ihn in geringer Hinsicht - seine Leistung im Krieg gegen Voldemort._

_Weißt du warum Snape sich für ein Leben in den Kerkern Hogwarts entschieden hat, um dann in einigen Jahren erst, mit einer Siebzehnjährigen verheiratet zu werden? Er hätte sich doch gleich jemanden im heiratsfähigen Alter suchen können und müsste nicht wie ein Gefangener da unten hocken._

_Soweit ich weiß, darf er Experimente mit Tränken machen und da ich die Zutaten für unseren Zaubertrankprofessor besorge, beschaffe ich auch seine mit. Keine Angst, es ist nichts Verbotenes dabei. Ich hatte sogar einmal einen Artikel im Zaubertränke-Heute gelesen, der von ihm war. Seine Verbesserungen für die Entgiftungs-Tinkturen mittels Phönixtränen sind einfach genial. Vielleicht, wenn ich das nächste Mal auf ihn treffe, spreche ich ihn darauf an._

_Wie du bemerkst, ist meine Neugier immer noch ungebrochen._

_Grüße alle ganz lieb von mir, besonders Tonks, Shaklebolt und die Weasleys._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Mione._

_P.S. Ginny wird immer geschäftstüchtiger!_

Lächelnd mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern über den letzten Satz, verschloss sie den Brief und schickte ihn noch am selbigen Tage ab. 'Na wenn Harry liest, dass ich mich mit Snape unterhalten möchte…' was sie eigentlich nicht so direkt vor hatte, denn sie würde entweder hyperventilieren oder Snape an den Kopf werfen, warum er sie als seiner 'nicht würdig' ansieht.

oOo

Hermione hatte sich doch ein Herz gefasst - nur wegen ihrer besten Freundin Ginny - zu der kleinen Party bei Draco und Neville vorbeizusehen. Alle drei schauten freudig auf, als sie herein trat.

"Hi." gab sie an und Draco bot ihr sogleich einen Platz auf der Couch an. "Schön, dass du kommen konntest." sagte er schlicht.

"Die Bratenplatte ist mit eine Thermos-Zauber versehen." und holte diese aus einem Korb. Draco, ganz Gentleman, goss Hermione den vorzüglichen Wein in ein Glas. "Jahrgang 1863, war ein ausgesprochen gutes Jahr für Elfenwein in Frankreich."

"Danke, Draco." wahrte sie eine steife Höflichkeit.

"Und?" fragte Ginny.

"Ja, ich habe ihn vorhin abgeschickt." gab Hermione an.

Ginny strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

Sie aßen und tranken, unterhielten sich über ihre Extraaufgaben. Neville blühte mit dem Unterricht für die unteren Klassen auf und wenn man ihn suchte, war er meist in den Gewächshäusern zu finden. Ginny erzählte von ihrer Aufgabe als Quidditch-Koordinator für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff und wie es im Scherzartikelladen von George immer mehr aufwärts ging. Draco hatte einen Raum, wo er fleißig Zauberkunststücke übte und hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, das Aussehen der Klassenräume etwas aufzupeppen.

"Warum hast du eigentlich angefangen, dich in Zauberkunst zu probieren?" blickte Ginny neugierig zu Draco.

"Nun ja, Lilo ist - verzeiht, dass ich sie beim Vornamen nenne - eine entfernte Verwandte von mir. Als kleines Kind war ich mal mit meinen Eltern bei ihrer Familie in Frankreich zu Besuch. Nach dem Krieg hatte ich meine Sachen in meinem Zimmer zu Hause sortiert. Ich lenkte mich ab, suchte in alten Dingen nach dem, warum ich all die Jahre nicht erkannt hatte, dass ich mich… nun ja… eben nicht sonderlich zu Positiven entwickelt hatte. Gut, Arroganz habe ich immer noch, damit komme ich klar und so bin ich eben. Doch Manches, das ging einfach zu weit. Ich hätte es beinahe zu spät erkannt. Heute verstehe ich meinen Vater nicht mehr." Er räusperte sich. "In den Sachen fand ich alte Fotos von dem Besuch damals bei Loli. Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass mich damals schon die Zauberkunst so fasziniert hatte, denn auf allen Bildern saß ich verträumt da und schaute den wunderbaren Verzauberungen zu, die in ihrem Herrenhaus waren. Es war nicht wie unsres, dunkel, elegant und irgendwie unterkühlt eingerichtet. Da waren Farben, bunte Spielereien an der Decke… Es war wie im Märchen. Und immer habe ich es versucht, selbst solche Kunststückchen hinzubekommen. Meine magischen Anfälle waren da meist sehr kurioser Art. Ich brachte einmal die Tapete dazu, wie ein Wellenmeer sich zu bewegen und darin wuchsen Pflanzen, spielten Fische mit Vögeln - absurde Bilder. Die Pflanzen wuchsen aus der Wand heraus und machten mit diversen Gegenständen Musik. Lolis Mutter fand es nicht sehr witzig, weil wohl einiges öfters zu Bruch ging. Doch fand es genial." träumte er vor sich hin.

Draco seufzte und kam zum Punkt. "Ich habe diese Fotos genommen und Loli eines Tages nach dem Unterricht darauf angesprochen. Ich wusste nicht genau warum ich sie darauf ansprach, aber sie erzählte mir von damals und ich dachte, warum nicht. Warum nicht einfach diesen Traum leben."

Seine eisgrauen Augen hatten nicht diese abgeklärte Kälte wie die seines Vaters. Hermione war überrascht, Ginny überwältigt und Neville klopfte ihm tapfer auf die Schulter.

"Loli und du, ihr versteht euch gut." meinte Hermione. "Man sieht es wie ihr miteinander umgeht oder auch du und Nevan, als dein Hauslehrer." sagte sie mit einem unterdrückten missmutigen Blick.

"Danke." sagte er und nippte am Wein.

"Gern würde ich Vater fragen wollen, warum er all die Jahre wirklich dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt ist. Ich meine, zu sagen, dass man Reinblüter ist und die eigenen Reihen bevorzugt, ist das eine, aber der Wahnsinn, der wirklich dahinter steckte…" Er blickte in den Raum und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Mein Vater hat das gewusst und bewusst mitgemacht, meine Mutter akzeptierte es und sein Tun, weil sie ihn einst liebte und es so üblich war, den Ehemann zu unterstützen. Sie war so erzogen worden. Alte Traditionen haben nicht immer Gutes in sich."

"Du hast auch bewusst mitgemacht." sagte Hermione.

Draco nickte. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie ihn dazu befragte wie bei einem Verhör. "Wenn man jung ist, glaubt man alles zu wissen und die Älteren faseln nur dummes Zeug. Ratschläge gehen zum einen Ohr rein, zum anderen wieder raus. Ich habe Vater immer angehimmelt, weil er seine Taten so schön verpacken konnte, als sei es ein Geschenk, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Die wahren Gräueltaten wurden unter den Fliegenden Teppich gekehrt." Seine Stimme spiegelte sie Angewidertheit wider, die er dabei empfand. "Ich wollte, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich ist und zum ersten Mal selbst zeigen, dass ich auch etwas kann."

"Tolle Art." murmelte Hermione und unterdrückte immer noch ihre Wut darüber, wie ein Malfoy so blitzgeschwind vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen sein soll.

"Hermione, all die Jahre bog mein Vater alles für mich hin, was ich verbockt hatte und ich gab mich damit zufrieden, ausruhend auf meinem Status als Malfoy. Doch dann hatte ich die Chance selbst mal in Aktion zu treten und suchte mir dazu die Todesser als Karrieresprungbrett aus. Glaube mir, wenn ich einen Zeitumkehrer hätte und ich meinem alten Ich begegnen würde, ich würde ihm in den Arsch treten und hoffen, dass er endlich Vernunft annimmt." hatte Draco mit fester Stimme ein Statement hin gemeißelt.

"Warum war ich wohl immer so eifersüchtig und gemein zu euch?" schaute er sie auffordernd an.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sag du es mir, Draco!"

"Weil ich trotz meines Namens nicht den Schneid und die Courage hatte wie ihr. Ich konnte zwar Mist bauen und nichts passierte… Doch ihr… ihr habt auch Mist gebaut, aber euch passierte nichts, weil es für eine gute Sache war. Weil ihr irgendwo immer sagen konntet, dass ihr für das Gute und Gerechte dabei gekämpft hattet." Er seufzte. "Ihr ward die Helden, nicht ich und ich dachte damals, dass ich einfach meinem Vater folge und schon bin ich wer."

Hermione schnaubte, Ginny und Neville hielten sich zurück. Denn wenn Hermione ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn einmal angesprungen war, sollte man ihr nicht hineinreden - sie konnte dabei zur Furie werden.

"Ich habe den Artikel im gestrigen Tagespropheten gelesen, dass du es geschafft hast, nicht eine Muggelstämmige heiraten zu müssen. Sage mir nicht, du seihest neuerdings tolerant und geläutert von dem, was da passiert ist. Du konntest sehr wohl ahnen, was auf dich zukommt, wenn du dich auf Voldemort einlässt." brach es aus Hermione mit einem Male heraus.

"Ich habe das nur getan weil ich Daphne liebe und so Leid es mir tut, kann ich nicht wie du mich einfach einem Menschen nähern, für den ich nichts empfinde." er war harsch aufgestanden. "Denkst so schlimm von mir? Ich weiß was da drinnen vorgehen kann", und tippte an seine Brust, "und wollte dir heute Abend die gleiche Chance anbieten. Du musst nicht einen dieser Lakaien von Voldemort heiraten. Das sind alles Schweine. Ich habe es gesehen und glaube mir, es ist verachtend, was das Ministerium hier mit euch Schlamm… mit euch Muggelstämmigen vorhat. Auch ich habe da meine Grenzen für Verständnis."

"Und deine Mutter?" hieb Hermione in die Wunde.

"Meine Mutter hat sich verliebt. Bereits als noch Krieg war und mein Vater noch lebte. Die Herrschsucht und das grausame Töten, haben sie immer mehr von der magischen Welt entfernt. Voldemort hatte meine Familie ausgelacht und gedemütigt, weil mein Vater in der Mysteriumsabteilung versagt hatte. Doch mein Vater tat alles, um wieder in seiner Gunst zu stehen. Meine Mutter hingegen konnte dieses falsche Spiel nicht länger ertragen, gleich gar nicht ihre irre Schwester Tante Bella. Sie flüchtete an Orte, die Todesser nie freiwillig suchten - Muggelplätze - und ist dort Alexander begegnet. Er gab ihr anfangs eine Flucht aus der Grausamkeit und Gewalt, all die Zwänge, die unter Voldemort an der Tagesordnung waren. Oder glaubst du, er hatte es nicht genossen auch seine ach so ergebenen Untertanen wie Vieh und naive Marionetten für seine Zwecke auszunutzen?!" Er riss sich zusammen, nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren. "Und bald wurde es mehr zwischen beiden und dass beide gleich heirateten war für meine Mutter eine Erlösung. Sie wollte es, er wollte es und beide sind sie heute glücklich." Er drehte sich um, rauschte durch das Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermione brachte kein Wort heraus. Neville schaute auf die Essensreste auf der Platte. "Ich räume alles weg. Ich muss es morgen gleichwieder zu Hannah bringen." und beschäftigte sich.

Ginny blickte Hermione wütend an. "Mit vielen Dingen gehe ich bei dir mit, aber ihn so an den Pranger zu stellen." sie stand auf und schaute auf Hermione, die den Kopf weggedreht hatte. "Den Blick kenne ich, du kannst dich mit Harry zusammentun." kam es bitter von der kleinen Rothaarigen.

"Ginny…" drehte Hermione sich um und war aufgestanden, aber Ginny wollte nur noch weg hier.

"Er hat wieder versucht mich Schlammblut zu nennen." murmelte Mione verletzt.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Er hat für Muggelstämmige nie ein anderes Wort gelernt. Er ist damit aufgewachsen und dennoch bemüht er sich. Es braucht halt ein bisschen, alle Ketten aufzubrechen. Eine Chance hat er verdient." und war fort.

"Ja…" klappten Hermione ihre Arme an die Seite.

oOo

"Ginny?" fragte Hermione und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

"Von wegen vorbei. Alle und jeder streitet immer noch." und sie schluchzte in die Kissen.

"Wenn Harry hier in Hogwarts ist, da…" versuchte Hermione ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.

"Ich habe es satt, das ich immer versuche, dass alle sich vertragen, aber keiner ein Stück auf den anderen zugeht." richtete sie sich empört auf. "Wann werdet ihr munter, dass wir die Chance haben alles anders zu machen? Wann kapiert ihr endlich, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. Wann lasst ihr endlich los?"

Hermione seufzte. Sie wusste keine Antwort.

"Neville hat kein Problem damit, ich auch nicht und Draco entwickelt sich zu einem angenehmen arroganten Arschloch, der wenigstens weiß, was gut und was schlecht ist. Er wird immer ein Malfoy bleiben, aber niemals einer wie es sein Vater war. Der Krieg hat ihm die Augen geöffnet, Hermione, und er hat verstanden." wetterte Ginny sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Eine Weile herrschte eine angespannte Ruhe im Raum. Hermione beschaute sich ihre Finger, die sie nervös im Schoß knetete.

Ginny rückte näher an Hermione. "Er hat vorgeschlagen, wenn du es möchtest, dass seine Anwälte auch bei dir versuchen, dass du nicht einen Todesser heiraten musst. Da Snape abgelehnt hat…"

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen. "Und wer bitteschön? Das ist sicherlich nur dann möglich, wenn ich einen Kandidaten habe. Vorher wird mir keiner abkaufen, dass es nicht nur eine Farce ist." Eine innere Stimme wehrte sich, den letzten Funken Hoffnung an Snape aufzugeben.

"Ich habe mir dazu ein paar Gedanken gemacht…" murmelte Ginny.

Hermione schaute auf. "Wer?" kam es streng aus ihr heraus.

"Es ist George. Da Fred nicht mehr ist, könnten die Anwälte es sogar gut als Argument nehmen. Ich weiß, man spielt nicht mit dem Leben oder Tod anderer und hätte mir das einer vor einem Monat auch nur vorgeschlagen, dann hätte ich ihn auf den Mond gehext. Aber mal ehrlich, diese Gesetze… das ist wirklich unmenschlich, so sehr auch unsere Gesellschaft nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst ist." nuschelte sie und sah gespannt auf Hermione.

"George." dehnte Hermione und blickte die Wand an.

"Schlimm?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

Hermione seufzte. "Nein, nicht wirklich." klang sie matt.

Sie wusste, dass auch sie eine Jahresfrist hatte, bis sie eine Heiratsurkunde vorweisen musste, oder sie das Land endgültig zu verlassen hatte. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie diese Tatsache einfach nur verdrängt. Hermione wurde schwindelig und schlecht, als ihr bewusst wurde, was ein Verlassen des Landes für sie bedeutete und das Snape… 'Arschloch!' dachte sie sich - aus Wut und Verzweiflung.


	11. Klärende Gespräche, Teil 2

Hallo allerseits!

to°lufa:  
So neues Kapitel kommt natürlich heute... hatte gerade noch ein Telefonat, daher doch ein wenig länger als 30 Minuten Wartezeit °asche-auf-mein-haupt-streu°  
Ja es geht ein bisschen drunter und drüber mit den Gefühlen. Heute hat Harry seinen großen Auftritt. Mal schauen wie er es anstellt. Da ich Nevan und McGonny selbst ja so toll finde, bin ich gerade am ADMM Stories lesen - ist ja was Ähnliches. Ich könnt mich wegschmeißen, was die Leute da so für Ideen haben. Mir schweben da auch schon zwei eigene vor. Die waren prompt ins Gehirn gebrannt °kicher°  
Severus hat heute keinen Auftritt, leider. Dafür aber Harry, der Severus und alles erklärt. Dafür das der Bursche ihn hasst, weiß er verdammt viel über ihn zu erzählen... seltsam!

Sonntag gibt es dann Nachschlag mit Teil 3! Aber jetzt erst

Viel Spaß

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 11. Klärende Gespräche, Teil 2 ---

_im März 1999_

Harry kam nach einem vierundzwanzig Stunden Marathon in 'Krauchen durch die magischen Dungeons Londons' von der Arbeit nach Hause und konnte nicht glauben, dass die Ausbilder einen durch dreckige Löcher schickten, in denen alles Mögliche an magischen Kleinviehzeug krauchte, einem durch die Venen die Beine hinauf schlängelte und Finger anknabbern konnte. 'Überlebenstraining… die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle. Eine feuerspuckende Ratte, Abwassergeister, stechende Schleimlinge… was noch alles…?' grummelte er vor sich hin und wollte nur noch unter die Dusche und seine verschmutzten und stinkenden Kloake-Roben ausziehen.

Harry hatte bis dato nur Muggel-Abwasserkanäle gekannt und war in dem Glauben in diesen Exkurs gestartet, dass es nicht schlimmer werden könnte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Noch immer schmerzte sein Rückgrat von den Schleimschlingen, die sich so glitschig um seinen Brustkorb gespannt hatten und wie tausend feine Kakteennadeln seine Haut perforieren wollten, dass er wie eine dicke Schleimkugel sich nur noch mit letzter Mühe durch einen Zauber daraus hatte befreien können, um danach in die gelbgrünen Augen einer großen Feuerratte zu schauen, die ihm in seiner Schrecksekunde seine strubbligen Haare angesengt hatte.

Erschöpft und frisch geduscht kam er in die Küche, wo bereits Arthur und Molly gemeinsam für ein Essen für ihn und sich hantierten. Arthur las nebenher Zeitung, Molly sortierte ihren Einkauf in die Schränke, während sie das späte Mittagessen - es war Nachmittag - mit magischen Hilfsmitteln vorbereitete und Arthur dazu drängte endlich mal den Tisch zu decken. Ein Messer schnitt das Gemüse, ein Kochlöffel schaute, wie weit die Kartoffeln fertig gekocht waren. Harry wohnte während seiner Ausbildung zum Auror im Fuchsbau der Weasleys und Molly bemutterte ihn von vorn bis hinten.

"Harry, deine Post und… ein Brief von Hermione ist dabei." strahlte sie und selbst Arthur nickte zuversichtlich.

Er nahm seine Post entgegen und entdeckte Hermiones Brief. Rasch öffnete er ihn und flog mit seinen grünen Augen schnell darüber. Zuerst wollte er nicht antworten, ihre Anspielungen waren zu deutlich.

Doch Molly stand plötzlich neben ihm. "Solltet ihr beide nicht einmal miteinander reden? Über alles? Sie ist deine Freundin, Harry. Deine beste wohlgemerkt." Ihr warmer zuversichtlicher Blick drängte ihn zum Überlegen und Überdenken, dass Eis vielleicht doch zu brechen. Doch seine innere und sture Stimme brüllte 'Niemals!'.

Er war erschrocken, dass sie ihn dabei ertappt hatte, dass er genau daran dachte - weiter zu schweigen. Und dass sie wahrscheinlich wussten, was los war, ließ ihn die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen.

Er seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht." gestand er schwer ein.

Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass Molly und Arthur hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen waren. Doch bezogen sich Mollys Worte eher darauf, dass Harry mit Hermione wohl den Kontakt scheute, weil sie Snape gerettet hatte, Ron nicht und Harry die Liebe seiner Mutter für sich allein beanspruchen wollte.

"Du weißt, dass wir hier alle unter einem Dach leben und auch so manchen Streit miterleben." Arthur klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Es ist ihr Leben, ihre Entscheidung und du solltest dich einfach damit abfinden, dass sie Snape das Leben gerettet hat. Das sie ihn ablehnte nun ja… Sie wird mit Sicherheit… Ist das fair?" blickte er ihn eindringlich an, als ahne auch Arthur etwas.

"Sie hätte auswandern müssen und warum sympathisiert hier jeder mit Snape? Er hat sie nicht verdient!" sagte Harry schnell und eifrig.

"Harry, sie war sich der Konsequenzen bewusst, als sie sich auf die Liste der Heiratswilligen hatte setzen lassen. Warum sie jedoch den einzigen nicht wählte, der noch einigermaßen menschlich akzeptabel ist…? Außerdem ist sie mit ihren Eltern in Streit auseinander gegangen." versuchte Arthur ihm etwas Vernunft zu zeigen.

Harry schaute auf. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte, dass man Snape als 'akzeptabel' sah, schluckte er hinunter. Er wusste, dass Molly und Arthur Snapes Arbeit für den Orden anrechneten, und er ihre Meinung dazu nicht ändern könnte. "Wie schlimm ist es? Ich wollte Mione damals nicht danach fragen, als ich sie bei ihren Eltern besucht hatte und zu Weihnachten, da wollte sie ja gar nicht erst hier bleiben. Ich hatte da so etwas im Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr so war wie früher." blickte er besorgt zu den beiden Weasleys.

Molly blickte Arthur kurz an. "Ich habe mal mit Minerva gesprochen, als ich sie zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Sie sehen Hermione nicht länger als ihre Tochter an. Doch mehr wusste sie nicht." gestand sie ihm.

"Sie sind wieder nach Australien ausgewandert." gab Arthur hinzu. "Ginny hatte es mal erwähnt."

"Ginny!" kam es bitter von Harry. Da hatte seine Verlobte ihm doch glatt verschwiegen.

Arthurs Miene wurde ernster. "Harry, du hast mit deinem Verhalten, so ungern ich das jetzt auch sage, vielen Menschen vor den Kopf gestoßen, ohne dass diese Personen dir wirklich Böses wollten. Ich weiß nicht genau, was da alles vorgefallen ist… Doch scheint es mir, dass dein Anteil an dem Scheitern der Ehe von Severus und Hermione sehr groß ist. Du weißt, dass Kingsley eine Untersuchung anberaumt hat, oder?" mahnte Arthur sanft.

Harry herrschte hoch. Diese Wendung des Gesprächs missfiel ihm. Arthur glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass Snape und… und was sollte das überhaupt mit der Untersuchung als nächsten Satz? Das war für Harry zu viel. "Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass etwa ich etwas damit zu tun habe?" schrie er empört.

Molly seufzte. "Zumindest hat deine stete Abneigung gegenüber Severus, Hermione dazu bewogen ihm abzusagen. Sie weiß selbst nicht was sie denken oder fühlen soll. Das habe ich als Frau tief im Gefühl. Ron starb, Snape lebt - und du hast es ihr indirekt unter die Nase gerieben." und blickte ihren Mann mit Strenge an, dass er hätte das Thema nicht SO auf den Tisch hätte bringen sollen.

"Habe ich nicht!" keifte Harry.

"Harry, ich habe es selbst gehört, nach den Verhandlungen, als du Hermione angesehen hast, als wäre sie nicht bei Verstand, nur weil sie Severus gelobt hatte."

"Na und? Wie kann man sein übelgelauntes Benehmen auf einmal auch nur schönreden. Und warum hat mir damals keiner gesagt, dass er noch lebt?" verteidigte er sich.

"Da ist nichts schön geredet worden. Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du es nicht fassen kannst, einem Mann im Gerichtssaal Zuspruch zu geben, vor dem Ron jahrelang gezittert hat und so seinen Tod jetzt ehrst. Ist es da so unverständlich, dass Kingsley es vorzog, dir nicht zu sagen, wie es um Snapes wirklich stand?" war Molly dazwischen gegangen und blitzte Harry mit einem sehr unfassbaren an.

Harry bekam riesige Augen. "Ist doch so." Blieb er stur wie ein Thestral.

Molly und Arthur schüttelten den Kopf. "Ab diesem Tag, war der Kontakt von Hermione zu dir komischerweise so gut wie abgebrochen. Es war das I-Tüpfelchen, nachdem du sie schon auf der Beerdigung zurecht weisen wolltest." meinte Arthur dazu recht streng.

Harry schnappte nach Luft.

"Und…" er blickte zu Molly, als bräuchte er eine Erlaubnis von seiner Frau, "Ich wollte Severus einmal im Krankenhaus besuchen. Cassius Crawfurd - Severus Arzt und Betreuer damals - hatte es mir in der Mittagspause erzählt, dass er im St Mungos aufgewacht sei. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm, als du fuchsteufelswild herausgekommen bist." Ich hatte mich mit Crawfurd gerade über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen unterhalten.

"Deshalb bin ich verdächtig?" rief er laut aus.

"Nein, doch Shaklebolt meinte, dass Severus sich heimlich freute, als er den Antrag an Hermione abgeschickt hatte. Er war ganz aus dem Häuschen, so sagte es auch der Medi-Zauberer Crawfurd und das will schon etwas heißen. Denn Severus war im Krankenhaus eher als ruhig und unscheinbar bekannt, bis auf wenige extreme Albträume, in denen er die halbe Belegschaft auf Trab gehalten hatte."

"Wer weiß, was er sich von der Verbindung versprochen hatte und Albträume…" blaffte Harry laut aus seinen Lungen, "die hat er verdient. Mir hat er schließlich auch welche beschert."

"Harry, Kingsley sagte auch, dass Hermione bei ihm im Zaubereibüro war, nicht nur einmal, und sie beide ein stilles Abkommen getroffen hatten… Sie hatte sich für Snape entschieden und sogar den Antrag bei Kingsleys persönlich abgeholt." versicherte das Weasley Oberhaupt dem jungen Mann, dass dieser sich um Kopf und Kragen redete.

"Dann hat sie eben seinen Namen doch nicht eingesetzt…" knurrte Harry auf verlorenen Posten.

"Leider sind die Formulare so erstellt, dass der Name nicht mehr zu löschen ist - seiner stand bereits darauf. Und warum bitteschön hast du ihm die Absage Hermiones übermittelt?" zog Arthur seine buschig rote Augenbraue nach oben.

Harry schaute den Fußboden an.

"Harry, Mrs Eldowney wurde das Gedächtnis gelöscht… Das sind schwerwiegende Vergehen. Das wird geahndet." seufzte sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater schwer.

Molly meinte, dass dieses Verhör endlich zu Ende sein sollte, denn Harry war von seiner Zornesröte jetzt etwas blasser geworden.

"Hattest du Hermione denn mal darauf angesprochen, was ihre Beweggründe für den Antrag waren oder auch die von Severus?" meinte die rothaarige Frau mit ruhigem Ton, deckte den Abendbrottisch und lenkte ab.

Denn Harry begriff eines jetzt gewiss mit Sicherheit: das ein Verfahren eingeleitet worden war und wenn man herausfand, dass er die Unterlagen gefälscht hatte, dann bedeutete es das Ende seiner Karriere als Auror. Soweit hatte er damals seine Konsequenzen nicht bedacht gehabt. Es schlug ihm bitter auf den Magen. Die Fragen von Arthur waren ja bereits wie ein Verhör und er hatte damals im Krankenhaus auch nicht gewusst, dass Arthur auf die Idee kommen könnte, einen wie Snape zu besuchen. Das Hermione in engen Kontakt mit Kingsley persönlich gestanden hatte und er davon nichts gewusst hatte, geschweige denn es dieses Stillschweigen zwischen den beiden gegeben haben musste, ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr.

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. "Nein, ich war zu… zu verletzt und… Snape hat mich schikaniert - auch mit den Erinnerungen. Hermione war verletzt durch Rons Tod und hat mich damit auch verletzt… einfach alles." brummte er und griff sich ins Haar, um dann seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch zu stemmen und seinen Kopf abzustützen. Er fixierte die Holzmaserungen auf der Oberfläche.

Die gesamte Zeit hatte er all diese Gedanken und Gefühle für sich behalten und nun stürzte es wie ein Kartenhaus über ihm zusammen. Dennoch fühlte er sich immer noch im Recht, das Richtige getan zu haben: für ihn stand fest, dass ein Snape, so sehr er auch verliebt sein mochte, noch lange nicht das Recht dazu hat Verrat zu begehen, die Prophezeiung an Riddle zu geben, ein Todesser zu werden und dann geläutert, wenn es zu spät war, zu Dumbledore zu kriechen. Alles nur weil sein Vater Lily bekommen hatte - sie es ja so gewollt hatte - er besser im Quidditch war und Lily nie im Leben ein Schlammblut nennen würde, trotz dass er reinblütig war. Und dann noch das alles entscheidende: Harrys Vater hatte sich, wenngleich ohne Zauberstab, Voldemort entgegen gestellt und Snape, der mit Sicherheit wusste, zu welchem Haus er ging, der hat zugesehen, hat nichts gemacht!

Für Harry blieb Snape eine falsche Schlange und ein feiger Hund zugleich.

"Wir alle werden einmal im Leben verletzt. Aber deswegen für andere Entscheidungen zu treffen…?" half Arthur jetzt seiner Frau beim Tischdecken und stelle die Gläser neben die Teller.

Harry kam dieser Satz wie eine alte Erinnerung vor. Albus Dumbledore hatte auch immer diese Devise gehabt und verteidigt und hatte Harry damit beinahe zur Weißglut gebracht, weil er ihm per du nie die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, sondern stets Harry dazu bewogen hatte, diese selbst zu treffen.

Er dachte an sein letztes Treffen mit Dumbledore, als dieser in einer Art Zwischenwelt in King's Cross auftauchte und Harry glaubte, er selbst sei gerade gestorben. 'The Greater Good' hallte es in seinem Kopf wider und ihm wurde schlecht dabei. Harry hatte gewollt, dass alles für jeden nach dem Krieg gut und besser wurde, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und es waren nicht viele geblieben - die lebten. Dabei hatte er vergessen, die Menschen in seiner Nähe zu fragen, ob sie es selbst überhaupt wollten. Er hatte sein eigenes Bild von 'The Greater Good' geschaffen…

So hatten Arthur und Molly also lange genug geschwiegen. Beide hatten gedacht, dass Harry und Hermione sich zu Weihnachten wieder näher kommen könnten. Leider hatte es nicht funktioniert. Und bald würde Ostern sein…

Ohne weitere Worte, das Geschirr klapperte, Percy kam nach Hause und stöhnte vor Stress, aßen sie wenig später ihr gemeinsames und sehr frühes Abendbrot, beziehungsweise verspätetes Mittagessen.

"Ich muss noch mal ins Ministerium. Ich glaube ich habe eine Akte falsch abgelegt." meinte Harry, hatte sein Essen kaum angerührt und war auch schon fort.

Percy schaute verdutzt. "Was hat er denn? Er hat sich doch noch nie um die Akten geschert."

"Hm, keine Ahnung. Junges Volk eben." meinte Arthur.

"Für wie alt hältst du mich denn? Und außerdem, ich bin immer sehr ordentlich, was Akten betrifft und bekomme kein Lob dafür." brummelte Percy komisch.

Molly lachte, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und wirbelte seine Haar durcheinander. "Nachtisch, du überaus akkurate Akten-Assel?"

"Gern." grinste Percy begierig auf Mollys leckere Muffins. "Krieg ich diese Akten-Assel auch als Abzeichen?" fragte er spitz und Molly stellte ihm drei Muffins hin.

"Dafür gibt es drei Akkurate-Akten-Assel-Muffins zur Belohnung."

"Wie ein Schulbub bist du." meinte Arthur und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag mit der Faust auf den Oberarm, als er seinen Sohn mit den leuchtenden Augen sah, der begierig auf die Muffins vor sich starrte.

oOo

Harry kam in Hogwarts an und Minerva war überrascht gewesen, dass sie kurz vor Abendbrot eine Eule erhalten hatte.

Harry sah seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin lächelnd an, als er über das Flohnetzwerk, das Schulleiterbüro betrat.

"Harry, schön dich zu sehen." stand sie auf, ging um den Tisch, während er noch seinen Umhang von der Asche befreite.

"Danke, es ist auch mir eine Freude, Minerva." und gab ihr die Hand.

Sie bemerkte sofort, dass seine Ausbildung sehr zu seinem Vorteil war und ihm ein recht selbstsicheres und bestimmendes Auftreten beschert hatte, wo er früher einst nur angestrengt und verbissen, kiefermahlend dagestanden und stumm genickt hatte.

"Wie kommt es, dass du uns so plötzlich besuchst? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, Harry?" war sie neugierig, aber ihre Augenbrauen schienen eher Besorgnis zu vermitteln. Zudem hatte sie mit ihren hellgraublauen Augen, die wie Perlen schimmerten einen so intensiven Blick aufgesetzt, wie Harry ihn immer nur von Dumbledore gekannt hatte.

"Ich habe seit meinem Ausbildungsbeginn nur sehr wenig Zeit gehabt Hermione zu sehen und Weihnachten hatte sie andere Pläne gehabt. Ich habe jetzt welche und wollte das einmal nachholen." erklärte er nüchtern.

Minerva nickte nur, drehte sich mit ihrer samtenen dunkelgrünen Robe um und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. 'Als würde er aus einem anderen Sternensystem anreisen müssen…' dachte sie und war der Meinung, dass enge Freunde, so wie Harry und Hermione es waren, immer einen Weg finden würden in Kontakt zu treten.

"Es beginnt gerade die Abendbrotszeit, wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du mit uns allen gemeinsam…" begann sie einladende Worte zu formen.

"Nein, danke, Minerva. Ich bin ganz froh, dass es ruhiger um mich geworden ist."

"Ja, natürlich." tat sie verständlich und merkte, dass Harry das Thema für beendet sah. Sie schaute kurz auf die Pergamente vor sich und dann zu Harry. Ihre weißlichen Perlenaugen röntgen ihn genau. "Dann warte hier. Ich gehe Hermione und Ginny…"

"Nur Hermione, Ginny dann später." gab er ihr geradezu Anweisungen.

"Gut." nickte sie bedächtig. Es erschienen Braten und Bratkartoffeln für ihn, sowie Wackelpudding und

Kürbissaft.

Minerva hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Harry wirkte auf eine verborgene Art angespannt und leicht reizbar. Ein Verhalten, dass er nur dann hatte, wenn ihn etwas schwer beschäftigte. 'Nur, was? Warum sind Harry und Hermione nicht mehr so gute Freunde, wie einst früher…?' sinnierte sie, während sie zum Abendbrot in die Große Halle ging.

"Hermione." sagte sie, als sie am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbeikam.

"Ja, Professor?"

"Harry wartet in meinem Büro auf Sie. Er isst noch zu Abendbrot und erwartet Sie dann in circa dreißig Minuten."

Ginny horchte auf, was Minerva durchaus mitbekam. Sie nickte nur sanft. Ginny strahlte. Die Direktorin hatte es zwar leise gesprochen, aber da die beiden Mädels immer zusammen hockten, blieb keiner der beiden etwas verborgen.

"Ist es wegen dem Brief, den du gestern Abend noch geschrieben hattest?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

"Ja, sieht wohl so aus, oder?"

"Du solltest öfters Briefe an Harry schreiben, dass er mal hier vorbei schaut." kicherte Ginny und Hermione schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Du gibt mir aber auch Zeit, mit ihm meine Dinge zu besprechen, oder?" warnte sie.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. "Aber nicht lange!" spielte sie die Strenge und rührte genüsslich in ihrem Essen herum, mit den Gedanken schon bei ganz anderen Dingen.

oOo

Harry lief zur Zeit allein im Schulleiterbüro auf und ab. Immer wieder dachte er an Hermiones Worte '…vielleicht… wenn ich auf IHN DAS NÄCHSTE MAL TREFFE…' Er raufte sich die Haare. 'Sie hat ihn doch gesehen, oder… Ist das nur so daher gesagt und es bezieht sich auf die Heulende Hütte?'

Die gesamte letzte Nacht - bevor er sein Ausbildungsmarathon gehabt hatte -, hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langem keine Träume gehabt, wie seine Mutter sich vor seinen Augen für Snape entschied und zu Harry meinte, dass das alles all die Jahre so geplant gewesen sei und das Schicksal sich so für Harry erfüllt habe - so wie die Prophezeiung es vorausgesagt hatte. Ihm gruselte, wenn seine Mutter je in Snape verliebt gewesen wäre. Und jetzt hätte seine beste Freundin - eine genauso intelligente Gryffindor, wie es einst seine Mutter gewesen war, ebenso gütig und viel zu ehrlich - beinahe diesen Muggelstämmig hassenden Bastard geheiratet. Er war froh gewesen diese Träume nicht mehr zu haben und jetzt hatte Hermione alles und mit einem male wieder aus den abgründigen Tiefen ans Tageslicht gezogen. Er schnaubte.

Insgeheim wusste Harry natürlich, dass das alles - diese lächerlichen Träume, so gespenstig sie ihm auch waren - Humbug war. Dennoch, es waren seine manifestierten Ängste, die ihm im Traum erschienen und bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht gehabt, dagegen zu rebellieren, sondern hatte seine Energie darauf verschwendet diese durch seine Taten eher noch zu schüren, anstatt direkt die Konfrontation mit den betreffenden Personen zu suchen. Hinzu kam, dass Harry immer noch nicht verstand, wie Hermione Ron hatte sterben lassen können. Nie hatte er es ausgesprochen, aber unterschwellig war das Thema für ihn stets aktuell. Seiner Meinung nach, hätte eine so intelligente Hexe wie Hermione es hunderte Male geschafft, dass Ron heute noch leben könnte. Und ihn beschlich damals schon das Gefühl, dass Hermiones Gefühle wohl nicht so echt gewesen sein können und er deshalb starb. Aber Snape, den hatte sie gerettet.

Harry setzte sich hin, beschaute das Essen und sein Magen knurrte los. Also begann er Happen für Happen seinen Gedanken nachhängend die einst so geliebte Schulküche Hogwarts zu genießen.

So hatte er also auch Träume gehabt, wie eine gackernde Hermione ihm sagte, dass Harry ein Narr ist und sie schon immer eine Schwäche für eher intelligente Männer gehabt hatte, als solchen Büchermuffeln wie Ron, die nur Quaffel im Kopf hatten und der Traum ging sogar soweit, dass Snape und sie glücklich waren und Harry mit seinen Erinnerungen an seine Mutter allein gelassen, dieses Glück verabscheute… Und als er eines Tages zu den beiden kam, er mit ansehen musste, wie Snape Hermione schlecht behandelte und sie Schlammblut schimpfte und wusste, das Glück war nur gespielt, weil Snape eben doch der ekelhafte Todesser geblieben war… Und sogar noch eines drauf setzte und meinte, dass er immer noch Lily liebte und so schloss sich der Kreis. Er hasste seine Träume, hasste seine Ängste und fütterte seine Vorurteile damit.

Denn wieder hatte Harry Wut auf seine Gefühle: er war der Sohn Lilys und Snape nicht sein Vater. Und Snape hatte kein Recht darauf, für seine Mutter so zu fühlen und schon gar kein Recht darauf, so über Hermione zu sprechen.

Es raschelte Bonbonpapier und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanke heraus.

"Hallo, Harry. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Albus.

"Ja, alles bestens." blickte er irritiert auf und legte seine Gabel zur Seite, wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Mund ab und schmunzelte zu Dumbledore hinauf.

"Hm… Was führt dich hierher?"

"Hermione." seufzte Harry und trank darauf einen riesigen Schluck Kürbissaft, stand wieder einmal auf und lief auf und ab.

"Oh, nicht deine Verlobte Ginny Weasley?" war er überrascht.

"Nein, auch mit, aber…" Harry blieb stehen.

"Hast du davon gehört, dass Hermione und Snape heiraten wollten und dann doch wieder nicht? Ich finde das so schade. Der arme Junge hätte es verdient, nach all den Jahren, armer Severus. Zum zweiten Mal von einer Frau abgelehnt. Er konnte noch nie gut mit Niederlagen umgehen. Er setzt sehr wenig Vertrauen in andere Menschen und er hatte deiner Mutter vertraut und auch deiner besten Freundin. Schade, ich dachte auch er findet endlich mal sein Glück." plauderte Albus einfach so seine Sorgen aus dem Rahmen hinaus und fischte sich nebenher einen Zitronen-Bonbon aus seinem Schälchen.

"Ich kümmere mich nicht um Snape." sagte Harry genervt.

"Aber Hermione, warum hat sie es nicht getan?" fragte Albus seufzend.

"Sie hat Ron geliebt." stand es für Harry fest und in Stein gemeißelt.

"Ach, hat sie das gesagt?" blickte Albus grübelnd drein.

"Nein." blubberte es kaum verständlich aus Harry heraus, als wolle er die Wahrheit verhindern.

"Und woher weißt du es dann?" fixierte der ehemalige Schulleiter Harry recht seltsam.

"Das hat man doch gesehen, so wie die beiden sich benommen haben." war für ihn die Ausrede perfekt.

"Ah ja… das Benehmen sagt alles." nickte Dumbledore. "Demnach sind du und Hermione NIE Freunde gewesen, wenn man euer derzeitiges Verhalten beurteilt."

"Wer sagt das?" fragte Harry empört, denn das war doch gelogen. Harry und Hermione sind nicht nur gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, sondern waren in einer Klasse und haben zusammen Horkruxe gejagt.

"Andere Bilder." zuckte der alte Weißbart und nahm lässig wirkend in seinem Sessel im Bild Platz.

"Woher wollen die das wissen?" entrüstete sich Harry harsch.

"Sie sehen euer Benehmen. Ob bei Kingsley im Büro, bei Arthur und Molly im Wohnzimmer, Flur, bei anderen Menschen eben. Wie ihr miteinander zu den Verhandlungen umgegangen seid. Überall hängen Bilder und sie erzählen einander, was sie sehen." artikulierte Dumbledore mit schwingender Hand über seinem Kopf, den Bonbon noch zwischen den Fingern haltend um ihn sich dann genüsslich in den Mund zu stecken.

"Ach, und seit wann…" Harry hielt inne.

Albus plauderhaftes Benehmen schwang in Ernst und Nüchternheit um. "Harry, dir möchte ich im Moment eigentlich keinen weiteren Rat geben. Doch eines solltest du dir genau überlegen."

Harry war überrascht, dass Dumbledore sich ihm zum ersten Mal verweigerte. Es war bitter, denn der ehemalige Schulleiter wirkte enttäuscht und sehr ernst. Er wusste also, dass er Mist gebaut hatte - großen, aber er nahm es ihm nicht ab, die Dinge irgendwie heimlich für ihn ins Gerade zu rücken. Das musste er schon selbst.

"Und was, bitteschön?" war er daher nicht gut gelaunt.

"Das man den Menschen, den man begegnet ist und lieben gelernt hat, auch wieder verlieren kann. Doch das weißt du schon bereits."

"Es gibt Portraits so wie dich." entgegnete Harry kalt.

Albus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Das ist nicht vergleichbar Harry, das weißt du auch."

Harry atmete laut aus, nahm eine Scheibe vom Braten und aß sie murrend vor sich hin.

"In fünfzig Jahren werde ich noch genauso denken wie jetzt - kein Stück weiter. Erfahrungen sammeln, bleibt nur den Lebenden vorbehalten, Harry. Meine Entwicklung meines Geistes, fand ihr Ende mit meinem Tod. Möchtest du nur noch Bildern sprechen für den Rest deines Lebens? Für mich persönlich Harry, wäre das kein Leben mehr." blickte Dumbledore sehr von all seinen Erfahrungen gezeichnet auf Harry herab.

Harry wusste genau was Dumbledore gemeint hatte und gerade, weil er selbst noch in der Lage war, die Dinge selbst zu bestimmen und sein Umfeld zu beeinflussen, schien ihm sein Handeln gerechtfertigt. Er änderte sich, baute und schraubte an einer besseren Zukunft für alle und nur Hermione und Snape schienen im Moment von der Rolle und würden es ihm eines Tages schon noch danken.

oOo

Harry war nervös. Als Minerva die Tür öffnete und Hermione hereintrat, nickte er der Direktorin kurz zu. Sie hatte Verständnis, dass Harry Potter nicht in der gesamten Schule gesehen werden wollte. Eine Traube von Mädchen und sogar kleineren Jungs, die ihn anhimmelten wie die Muggelkinder dies bei Action- und Fantasy-Helden taten, war ihm einfach unangenehm. Er war hier aus privaten Gründen, also ging es niemanden etwas an.

"Setz dich doch." meinte er etwas steif.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Harry." wahrte auch Hermione die N-Ettikette.

"Ja, dich auch." Er war kurz angebunden.

Albus gluckste. "Sorry, ihr beiden. Ich habe vergessen ein paar Bonbons mitzunehmen… Bin schon wieder weg." zwinkerte er Hermione kurz und gütig zu und schlich summend aus seinem Bild heraus. So wurde ihr bewusst, dass Harry zuvor noch mit Dumbledore gesprochen haben musste. Es stimmte sie etwas milder und sie wurde lockerer.

"Warum willst du es wirklich wissen, Mione?" platzte es aus Harry heraus.

"Was denn?" war sie jedoch perplex, als Harry sie sogleich so heftig anfuhr.

"Was mit Snape ist?" fragte er zurück, als wüsste er genau, was sie vorhabe. "Warum interessiert es dich?" fragte er kommandierend.

Mione schaute sich den aufgebrachten jungen Mann an. "Ähm, ich habe mich ja sicherheitshalber schon mal vorher dafür entschuldigt, aber dass du ihn noch so sehr hasst?"

"Du nicht?" Harry wollte wissen, auf wessen Seite sie stand.

"Harry, was ist denn nur los?" Hermione verstand seine harsche Art überhaupt nicht. "Harry, was ist los?" klang sie immer mehr irritiert und energischer zugleich.

"Du wusstest doch, dass wenn du hier bleibst, du auch mit dem Gesetz konfrontiert werden würdest, dass du einen dieser Gefolgsleute Voldemorts heiraten müsstest, nachdem deine Eltern und du selbst von ihnen persönlich angegriffen worden ward." lief er vor ihr auf und ab und redete mit ihr, als würde sie zu einem Rapport angetreten sein und er ihr die Leviten lesen wollen.

"Ja, das wusste ich." nickte sie langsam und gedehnt ausatmend. Sie sah es bereits jetzt als Fehler, Harry geschrieben zu haben.

"Nun, Nott und Narzissa Malfoy haben sich ja schnell jemanden aus Muggelkreisen gesucht. Draco zog wieder einmal seine Schlinge aus dem Kopf, weil er vor Gericht auf Menschenrechte pochte. Da ist er seinem Vater wohl sehr ähnlich. Da bleiben ja nicht mehr viele, die du so gut kennen würdest, dass man sie als AKZEPTABEL bezeichnen könnte, oder nicht?" wetterte er.

"Ja, ich weiß mittlerweile, dass Narzissa durch ihre Liaison mit diesem Immobilienmakler auch Kontakte zu den anderen heiratswilligen Muggeln geknüpft hatte. Nott wusste also schon, wen er nehmen würde. Draco heiratet eben in seinen Kreisen und Menschenrechte sind die Grundpfeiler jeder Demokratie. Er hat ein Recht darauf." Hermione verschwieg es, dass Draco eigentlich nicht sehr erpicht war, jemanden zu heiraten, den er nicht liebte. Doch wenn sie das jetzt laut sagen würde… Harry würde es gewiss falsch verstehen. Zudem ging es ihn einfach nichts an.

Harry schnaubte. "Das heißt also, du hast darauf spekuliert, dass du Snape heiraten MÜSSTEST!" stellte er mit einer kaum vor Zorn unterdrückten Stimme fest.

Hermione riss die Augen auf. „Sag mal spinnst du? Denkst du das wirklich, dass es auf ein MÜSSEN ankommt? Du tust ja so, als würde ich mich in Schande begeben!" Sie brüllte und war aus ihrem Sessel hochgerauscht.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück. "Ja, verdammt und so ist es doch auch!" schrie er ihr plötzlich entgegen und hatte sich prompt eine Ohrfeige eingefangen.

Er hob seine Hand und strich über die Striemen auf seiner Wange.

Hermione hielt es in seiner Gegenwart kaum noch aus und stand jetzt an einem Fenster mit dem Rücken zu ihm und stierte hinaus - die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Harry, was soll die ganze Aufruhr? Er hat sich doch für diese Lily Edwards entschieden." klang sie verbittert.

Der Schmerz, der in ihr schwelte, blieb ihm dabei nicht unerkannt. Harry schwieg.

"Ich meine, was regt es dich auf, wenn er es doch eh nicht getan hat? Und glaube mir, wir hätten einen Weg gefunden miteinander auszukommen. Er liebt das Brauen, so wie ich auch. Er ist Wissenschaftler, so wie ich auch eine theoretische Ader habe… Außerdem hat er durch mich eine Lebensschuld bei mir und…" Nein, mehr durfte Harry nicht erfahren.

"Du hast Ron geliebt, Mione! Ron, verdammt noch mal! Ist er dir denn gar nichts mehr wert?!" konterte er mit kalter Anklage.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer in das Weite da draußen schauend. "Wir alle haben Menschen verloren, die uns nah waren. Ich denke sogar Snape hat das erlebt." flüsterte sie.

Harry schwieg wieder.

Er wanderte vor dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin auf und ab. Immer wieder wechselte sein Blick vom Fußboden zu Hermione und zurück. Er rang mit sich, schnaubte, hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und dabei die eine so zur Faust geballt, dass seine Finger weiß hervortraten. "Da ich die Erinnerungen an meine Mutter jetzt in mir trage, hat er kaum noch welche an sie. Das ist Fakt und wenn die Heiler nicht so gute Erfahrungen mit Gedächtnisverlusten in den letzten Jahren gesammelt hätten, um zu wissen, wie man das Fortschreiten einer Art Demenz eines angegriffenen Gehirns entgegenwirken kann, wäre er heute nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst." murmelte Harry.

"Er erinnert sich nicht mehr? Ich denke er hat noch Bezugspunkte zu ihr?" fragte sie verwirrt und hatte sich kurz zu ihm umgedreht.

"Doch schon, aber nicht mehr so genau. Er mag noch ein Bild von meiner Mutter im Kopf haben. Doch löst das keine Gefühle in ihm aus, außer Leere und das es Vergangenheit ist. Das heißt noch lange nicht… Es ist wie mit einem Geist, dessen Abdruck auf Erden bleibt. Bei Snape sind es Abdrücke von Erinnerungen, die sogar nach und nach verblassen können. Dennoch, hat er wohl direkt nach dem Abgeben seiner Erinnerungen neue bekommen." gab er nur sehr schwer zu.

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf langsam und seitlich zu ihm um und er nickte.

"Deine, Mione…. Wie du ihn gerettet hast. Du warst ihm ein Licht im Dunkeln und daher wollte er dich vielleicht heiraten, weil er glaubte, dass du… vielleicht mehr in ihm sehen könntest. Du hast ihren Platz eingenommen unfreiwillig für ihn und…" redete er mit schwere Mühe über das Thema und drohte dabei mit seiner Stimme bald einzuschlafen, so schleppend hörte es sich an.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue.

"Soweit ich weiß", und er schloss kurz die Augen, wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, er holte sogar tief Luft, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und sie einen wässrigen Schimmer hatten, "hat meine Mutter sich von ihm abgewendet, als sie erfuhr, in welchen Kreisen er sich bewegte. Du hingegen scheinst dies nicht zu tun. Du hast ihm geholfen und… stehst noch heute zu ihm, etwas das meine Mutter nicht getan hatte: Sie hatte ihn aufgegeben. Du hältst zu ihm. Dies gibt ihm wohl die Hoffnung, im Leben noch etwas wert zu sein. Er liebt Anerkennung und du erkennst ihn an. Nicht nur durch seinen Mut, sondern auch mit den Fehlern die er hat. Die Fähigkeit zu verzeihen… Dumbledore meinte, dass meine Mutter sie hatte… Nein, nicht wirklich. Du hast sie." Er drehte sich weg, hatte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch gepackt, ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Du hast dich dazu belesen?" fragte sie.

"Okklumentik ist Teil der Aurorenausbildung, genauso Gedächtniszauber, wie man sie erkennt, auf was man achten muss, welche Erinnerungen echt sind, welche gefälscht, Hermione. Du weißt doch, so schnell schau ich nicht freiwillig in Bücher. Zudem habe ich seine Akten eingesehen, ein Vorteil als Ministeriumsmitglied." ratterte er schnell hinunter.

Sie lachte auf. "Oh, ja. Manches ändert sich nicht."

"Ja, genau…" lachte er und fügte bitter an "…und ein Snape nie."

Beide schauten sich komisch an. Harry, weil er endlich sagte, wie es war und Hermione, weil sie erkannte, dass sie nie wieder die Freundschaft verbinden würde wie von einst. Seine Uneinsichtigkeit schmerzte und spiegelte sich als Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht wider. Wogegen Harry jetzt eher verbissen seine Zähne zusammenbiss - unnachgiebig auf seinem Standpunkt verharrend.

Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich ganz zu ihm um und er suchte den Boden ab.

"Was ist?" fragte sie leise.

"Verdammt! Er hat seine Liebe verloren, so wie du… und er hat Hoffnung gesehen, eine machbare, beständige und realistische. Aber das ist keine Liebe, das ist nur ein Zweckmittel. Du bist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck für ihn. Er ist Slytherin, wie alle anderen auch. Hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht den Eid abgenommen, hätte er niemals all diese Pflichten auf sich genommen. Dumbledore mag seine schwache Situation damals ausgenutzt haben, doch freiwillig? Nie im Leben hätte er es dann gemacht." und es schwang mehr in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie drehte sich um. Sie wollte nicht das er sah, was sie wirklich fühlte.

Er fuhr fort. Er versuchte jetzt zumindest die Freundschaft zu retten, auch wenn davon nicht mehr übrig zu sein schien. "Mione", trat er auf sie zu, "er hatte dich ausgewählt, aber ich habe ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Ich habe meinen Ruf dazu benutzt, dass er dich nicht bekommt. Und dir habe ich auch eine Absage zukommen lassen. Die Sache ist bereits aufgeflogen und Kingsley ermittelt. Ich habe bevor ich hierher bin… meine Kündigung und ein Schuldbekenntnis auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch gelegt. Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung dafür." gestand er ohne richtig Luft dabei zu holen.

Wenn er seine Taten moralisch schon nicht für falsch hielt, so sollte sie zumindest rechtlich gesehen, die Wahrheit erfahren. Sie nickte stumm. Er blickte sie an, hoffte darauf, dass sie was sagte, reagierte. Nichts geschah. Er fühlte sich zunehmend schlecht, sein Gewissen nagte doch irgendwo tief in ihm.

Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob die Hände um sie an den Oberarmen zu fassen, aber sie wich etwas zurück. Er versuchte es noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. "Ich denke er hat diese Lily nur gewählt, weil… weil er…" er brach ab. "Hermione ich habe damals seine Gedanken gesehen, Gedanken, die er mir einfach so gab, um zu verstehen. …um zu verstehen, was die letzten sieben Jahre zwischen ihm und mir abgelaufen ist, um zu verstehen, warum er was getan hat und welche Rolle er und ich darin einnehmen. Das war einfach zu viel für mich. So viele Emotionen, geballt auf einmal zu bekommen. All das, was er all die Jahre unterdrückt hatte, das brach auf einem Schlag über mich herein. Und er behauptete, dass er wahre Liebe empfände, weil er dieses schwere Los auf sich genommen hat und ich? Ihr Sohn, was habe ich all die Jahre durchmachen müssen, als DER GROSSE HARRY POTTER?! Auch ich hatte ein Recht darauf, zu behaupten, dass ich aus wahrer Liebe handelte, weil meine Mutter mit ihrer Liebe, mich vor Voldemort geschützt hatte. Doch ihn nicht. Er hatte sie verraten und sie hatte ihn Jahre zuvor abgewiesen. Ich war der Meinung, ihm stünde diese Liebe nicht zu." Er schluckte. Es sprudelte teils zwanghaft, teils erleichtert aus ihm heraus. Da er nun damit angefangen hatte, erzählte er einfach weiter. Ihm war egal, wie oft er sich wiederholte. Es musste halt zig-fach aus ihn heraus, vielleicht blieb in seinem Kopf ja endlich mal etwas davon hängen.

"Ich sah in seinen Erinnerungen, dass er einst in meine Mutter verliebt war, dass diese Liebe durch einen dummen Jungenfehler von ihm nicht erwidert worden war, dass er aber immer noch an diese Liebe glaubte und meine Mutter bis zum damaligen Tage, als er mir diese Gedanken gab, liebte. Und dennoch scheint seit dem Tag, als du ihm das Leben gerettet hast…" Er raufte sich die Harre. Er merkte, dass ihn die Sache so fertig machte, dass er sich schon wieder wiederholte. Er schwankte zwischen Akzeptanz und Wiederstand, es endlich zu zugeben.

"Niemand hatte ihn je großartig beachtet, eher gefürchtet wegen seinem Charakter, seinem Hang zu den Dunklen Künsten." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fixierte Hermione kurz. "Du aber schon. Du, Hermione hast ihn beachtet, beachtet als Mensch. Du hast es schon damals im Unterricht getan, hast ihn sogar vor Ron und mir verteidigt, wenn wir über ihn hergezogen sind. Siehst du das denn nicht? Das sind jetzt seine kreisenden Gedanken. Das ist ihm jetzt erst alles bewusst geworden. Erst war es meine Mutter, doch er hat durch seine Gedächtnisverlust schmerzlich von ihr lassen müssen und du bist an ihre Stelle getreten und er erkannte wohl, dass er hier keine Luftschlösser baute, sondern hier sich ihm die Chance bot, dass es Realität werden könnte. Ist das nicht merkwürdig? Kaum die erste Liebe verloren - für die er ja angeblich alles nur gemacht hat - und dann schwenkt er auf dich über? So schnell und kaum aus dem Koma erwacht? Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Die Liebe zwischen dir und Ron hingegen hat sich über Jahre entwickelt. Das ist wahre Liebe."

Hermine hatte immer noch ihre Arme um sich geschlungen und schaute seitlich ins Feuer des Kamins, aber sie hörte aufmerksam zu. Er sagte all die Dinge, von denen sie sich einredete, dass sie nicht stimmten, dass sie nur ein Lückenbüßer gewesen wäre und wenn Snape schon einen Ersatz suchte, dann wollte er nicht sie haben, sondern eine Person, die wenigstens Lily hieß. Das Stechen in ihrem Herzen war mittlerweile in ein Taubheitsgefühl übergegangen. Doch noch immer stand sie da, hörte zu wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

"Ich denke, dass er durch deine Abweisung - sich für diese Lily entschied. Das einzige, was ihm blieb war ein Name aus der Vergangenheit, um meine Mutter trotz verlorener Erinnerungen wieder näher zu sein. Vielleicht hofft er, dass so seine Erinnerungen wiederkommen und vielleicht auch die Gefühle, die er einst für sie empfunden hatte."

Hermione starrte immer noch ins Feuer und so versuchte es Harry krampfhaft weiter.

Er redete sich schon die Seele aus dem Leibe. "Als ich es fertig gebracht hatte, dass man dich außen vorbehalten würde, wollte ich Druck auf ihn ausüben. Ich bin ins St Mungos und drohte ihm. Shaklebolt erzählte mir später, das Severus freiwillig jemand anders genommen habe und dass er in dem Schreiben an die Familie von Lily - verschlüsselt überbracht von Kingsley persönlich - sich wie ein Vater, aber nie wie ein Ehemann gegenüber verhalten würde." Er seufzte. "Da hatte ich erste Zweifel, ob das, was ich getan hatte, richtig gewesen war. Aber ich ignorierte es einfach. Es war alles noch so frisch, die neuen Erinnerungen, die Angst er könnte dich vielleicht doch noch wie meine Mutter von dir stoßen…" und Harry schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. "…und der Stress mit deinen Eltern." flüsterte er.

"Er denkt wohl, dass so wie meine Mutter ihn einst abgewiesen hatte, nun… du es auch getan hast." murmelte er nur noch, fischte aus seiner Robe Lily Edwards Akte. "Hier, die Akte von Lily Edwards - Snapes Zukünftiger, vielleicht verstehst du jetzt…"

Sie nickte, nahm sie, schaute auf das Photo, das die Kleine mit einem fröhlich aufgeweckten Lachen und den grünen Augen zeigte und gab sie Harry wieder.

"Ja." sagte sie flüsternd. Sie ging aus dem Raum und ließ Harry einfach stehen.

Vollkommen aufgelöst stand er da, blickte neben die Tür und war erstarrt. Es lief nicht so, wie er es gewollt hatte.


	12. Klärende Gespräche, Teil 3

Ein dickes Hallo an die Leserschaft und einen fröhlichen 2. Advent!  
Ich hoffe, dass Wetter ist nicht überall so verregnet wie vor meinem Fenster. °Brrrr°

to°lufa:  
Hi, jepp: hau' den Burschen! Für Steinigungen empfehle ich Marshmallows - so finden sie nach dem Massaker wenigstens noch eine nützliche und schmackhafte Verwendung °grins°. Harry ist hier ziemlich dämlich und kriegt auch noch ein wenig sein Fett ab. Und bei seinen Motiven... Es haben Menschen schon für Weniger Übleres angestellt - je nachdem von welchen verschrobenen Ängsten sie getrieben wurden. Doch für dieses Kapitel gibt es ein wenig Balsam für die Seele Hermiones.

Also dann... Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 12. Klärende Gespräche, Teil 3 ---

_im März 1999_

Hermione kam in ihrem Zimmer an, Ginny sprang auf. "Kann ich jetzt?"

"Ja, natürlich." lächelte Hermione mild und Ginny rannte die Treppen hinab.

Doch Hermione ging marionettenartig auf ihr Bett zu, setzte sich darauf und stierte die Wand an.

oOo

Ginny öffnete voller Elan die dicke Bürotür zum Schulleiterbüro und ihr Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Lippen, wie sie Harry im Sessel sitzend vorfand. Er blickte bitter in das Feuer des Kamins und hatte sein Kürbissaftglas fest umklammert.

"Hi, Harry." sagte sie und setzte sich.

"Hi." sagte er kalt.

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, dann seufzte sie und schaute auch in das Feuer. "Möchtest du darüber reden?"

"Eigentlich nicht."

"Gut, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen." und war aufgestanden.

Er schielte zu ihr. "Bleib, bitte."

"Und weswegen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es nicht glauben." herrschte sie los. "Du Idiot!"

Er sprang auf. "Ich und ein Idiot? Ich habe ihr nur die Augen geöffnet. Etwas, dass du die gesamte Zeit über nicht getan hast." bellte er.

"Harry James Potter! Ich bin ihre Freundin und durchaus in der Lage, zu beurteilen, dass ich ihr sehr wohl die Wahrheit sage. Du hingegen bist von deinen Gefühlen so was von verklärt und eingenommen, dass du die Wahrheit gar nicht mehr erkennst und alles nur kaputt machst." Sie pumpte heftig und funkelte ihn böse an.

Harry winkte ab.

"Jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre das nicht die Wahrheit. Ich habe es satt, weißt du? Einst hast du nie so extrem anderen in ihre Angelegenheiten hineingeredet. Dumbledore hat dich stets dazu ermahnt, dich nicht in Spekulationen zu verstricken. Er hat dir gezeigt, dass du dein Temperament auch besser nutzen kannst - nämlich mit deinem Verstand! Und du dich dann erst auf das Herz verlassen solltest. Doch bei dir ist es jetzt umgekehrt. Zuerst dein Dickschädel, dann der Verstand und der gaukelt dir in letzter Zeit viel Falsches vor." redete sie sich jetzt in Rage.

"Was soll das werden, Ginny? Die gleichen abgedroschen Argumente wie auch im Januar, wo ich im Kamin mit dir um dieses Thema stritt?"

"Ja, wenn es sein muss immer wieder." Sie seufzte und plumpste in den Sessel zurück.

Eine ganze Weile starrten beide nur ins Feuer, ein jeder für sich.

"Weißt du, Harry, ich dachte, dass die Selbstanzeige und…" fand sie leise Worte.

"Du weißt es also schon." schnaubte er laut aus.

"Ja, Mom hatte mir eine Eule geschickt." nuschelte Ginny.

"Toll, jetzt hast du einen vorbestraften Verlobten, Glückwunsch." und hatte beide Hände dabei kurz hochgerissen, als solle man ihn dafür auch noch feiern.

"Harry, dazu gehört Mut, aber leider…" sie schaute auf ihre Hände, "hast du es erst getan, als du dich in die Enge getrieben fühltest. Du kreidest Snape genau dieselben Gründe an. Das er alles nur gemacht hat, in einem Moment, wo er nicht weiterwusste und Dumbledore ihm den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt hatte. Du bist im Augenblick nicht viel besser. Dennoch behauptest du, dass du ehrenwert und moralisch richtig handelst."

Harry schwieg eisern.

"Früher hast du solche Menschen verabscheut."

Harry lachte auf.

"Und nun? Du bist nicht besser als sie. Jeder Mensch macht Fehler, aber jeder Mensch bekommt auch eine zweite Chance. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dein Benehmen…"

Harry schluckte. Er sah Ginny nicht an, hatte Angst vor dem was sie jetzt sagen würde oder könnte.

"Hermione wird sich weiter von dir abwenden. Sie hast du vielleicht für immer als Freundin verloren. Ich bin Hermiones beste Freundin. Bei allem was noch geschehen möge, Harry James Potter…"

Harry zitterte innerlich wie äußerlich, er befürchtete das Schlimmste.

"Ich werde weiterhin Hermiones beste Freundin bleiben und hoffe…"

Er hielt es vor Spannung nicht mehr aus. "Sag es schon, sag schon, dass du mit jemanden wie mir nicht länger verlo…"

Doch Ginny hatte seine Hand genommen und lächelte. "Dich kriege ich schon noch dazu, dass du erwachsen und vernünftig wirst, aber meine Freundschaft zu Hermione gebe ich auch nicht auf. Das wollte ich damit sagen." schwabbelten ihre Worte warm und herzlich zu ihm hinüber, und sie streichelte sanft seine Hand.

Er nickte nur und schluckte seine Angst herunter, dass sie jetzt eben genauso gut hätte Schluss mit ihm machen können.

"Ich denke, wir werden das Thema Snape und Hermione erst einmal nicht weiter ansprechen. Ich möchte unsere Beziehung damit nicht zu sehr belasten. Dennoch, eines Tages, wirst du dich dem stellen müssen und sage dann nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Dein zukünftiges Jammern zieht bei mir nicht." stellte Ginny ein für alle Male klar.

Er nickte mit schwitzigen Händen und versuchte seine Ängste, die er eben gespürt hatte, so gut es geht zu verbergen. Doch noch immer lief ihn ein Schreckensschauder über den Rücken.

"Ok?" fragte sie.

"Hmpf… Ok." meinte er nur und nickte immer noch langsam, aber mit einem kleinen schüchternen Blick zu ihr.

Ginny lächelte immer noch warm und offen. Sie war aufgestanden und gab ihm einen Kuss in sein Strubbelhaar. "Wie viel Zeit hast du noch?" fragte sie.

"Ein wenig." gab er an und es stahl sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

"Raum der Wünsche?" fragte sie. Dabei wurden ihre Wangen ganz rosig und er sprang auf.

oOo

Nach einer Stunde Wand anstarren, es war bereits 21:00 Uhr durch, schnappte Hermione sich ihren Umhang, Tasche und Zauberstab und marschierte in das Tränkeklassenzimmer, um sich aus der Lethargie zu befreien, in die sie sich von Harrys Hasstriaden und verbitterten Anklagen hin gepresst fühlte. Sie brauchte Ablenkung von all der Ungerechtigkeit, zu der ein Harry James Potter neuerdings fähig war. Für eine Hermione Jean Granger war es ein absolutes Grauen, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihr bester Freund und von der gesamten Welt hochgelobter Bezwinger Voldemorts, eine solche tiefe Kehrtwende in seinen fundamentalen Wertsätzen zustande brachte. Ihr Herz schrie nach Gerechtigkeit. So stark, dass selbst ein Löwe eine gruselige Gänsehaut bekommen würde.

Hermione war jedoch auch verzweifelt. Verzweifelt, weil sie jung und vom Krieg geprägt so viel in kurzer Zeit hatte durchmachen müssen. Sie hatte in ihrem Anflug von Spekulationen daran gedacht, dass Snape sich an einem jungen Ding vergreifen könnte, so weit war sie schon gegangen, aber Harry hatte jetzt die Hoffnung bestätigt, von der sie glaubte, dass sie am wahrscheinlichsten wäre: Er wollte nichts von dieser Lily, nicht wirklich im Sinne eines Ehemannes. Er wollte an ihr vielleicht wieder nur das gut machen, was er an Lily verloren hatte. Liebte er Harrys Mutter auch heute noch, trotz der verlorenen Erinnerungen? Mit Sicherheit. So etwas vergeht nicht, nur weil der Krieg vorüber ist und Erinnerungen verloren gegangen sind. 'Liebe besteht nicht nur aus Erinnerungen. Sie ist an die Seele gebunden, darin verwurzelt.'

Hermione ärgerte sich, dass sie daran kurz gezweifelt hatte. Das sie doch für einen Moment so schlecht von Severus gedacht hatte. Sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu, über ihn zu urteilen, denn sie kannte diesen Menschen nicht. So wie es aussah, wollte er auch niemanden kennen – er hatte die absolute Isolation gewählt. 'Sein eigenes kleines Gefängnis – selbstquälend, selbstbemitleidend und mit einer vagen Hoffnung auf so gut wie gar nichts.'

So sehr sich Hermione alles schön redete, kam sie beim Brauen im Endeffekt nur zu einem Schluss. Sie war nur die zweite Wahl für Severus Snape und eigentlich gar keine mehr - im Moment und auch in Zukunft. Snape wollte zwar zuerst sie haben, weil er so seine Lebensschuld begleichen wollte. Es war für ihn wie damals wo er sich aus Schuldgefühlen Dumbledore anschloss um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen - aus Verzweiflung und Schwäche heraus. Nie jedoch, weil er selbst davon überzeugt gewesen wäre. Und als sie angeblich absagte - ihn so von seiner Lebensschuld ihr gegenüber freisprach -, dann nahm er das, was ihm eigentlich wichtig war… Eine Erinnerung an Lily und weiteres Gutmachen seiner Fehler seiner wahren Liebe gegenüber: Lily Evans, bevor sie ihren Namen hergab und den ihres Mannes Potter annahm. 'Die Vergangenheit kann so grausam und ernüchternd sein…' seufzte sie tief aus ihrer Brust heraus in den Gewölbekeller hinein.

Ganz plötzlich hatte Hermione keine Lust mehr, brach alle Brauvorgänge ab und ging matt zu ihren Räumen zurück. Gähnend wollte sie sich nur noch in ihr Bett legen, in die dicken Federn einkuscheln und schlafen. Doch hämmerte eine kleine Eule ganz wild draußen am Fenster. Hermione schaute genervt auf das kleine Biest, das einfach nicht aufhörte, mit hartnäckigen Krächzen und Gurren, sowie Picken an die Fensterscheibe, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Also stand sie auf, ging lustlos hinüber und öffnete das Fenster, um das halbdurchgefrorene Tier herein zu lassen. Sie gab der kleinen ein paar Kräcker und nahm den Brief gähnend entgegen.

_Hallo Hermione,_

_wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, zu später Stunde einen kleinen Plausch mit einem Gläschen Wein abzuhalten, schau doch mal vorbei._

_Nevan._

Sie blickte auf das Pergament und wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Wollte sie oder wollte sie nicht. Sie schaute auf ihr Bett und wusste, so verlockend der Schlaf unter einer warmen Bettdecke auch sein mochte, dass sie wieder nur Träume von Snape heimsuchen würden und so schnappte sie sich ihre Roben und ihren Umhang und machte sich kurze zeit später auf den Weg in die Kerker.

oOo

Sie klopfte an die Privatgemächer Nevans an und die Tür ging auf. Sie blickte hinein und bemerkte, dass es recht dunkel war; nur wenige Kerzen flackerten vor sich hin und das Kaminfeuer durchzog mit fadem rotem Licht den Raum. Hermione trat ein "Nevan?" frage sie.

"Ja, komm rein. Ich bin gleich da." sagte er und sie suchte sich einen Platz am Kamin.

Sie rieb sich über ihre Oberarme. Sie wusste genau, dass die Kälte die sie spürte, aus ihrem Inneren kam. Als sie gerade wieder an das Gespräch mit Harry dachte, huschte jemand an ihr vorbei. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Nevan etwas aus seinem Schreibtisch heraus kramte. Es schwebten drei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein heran.

"Wir müssen uns noch einen Moment gedulden." und er setzte sich ihr Gegenüber.

"Wen erwartest du noch?" fragte sie.

"Minerva."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. Auch wenn sie sich mit Nevan gut verstand und er mit dieser Frau verlobt war, Hermiones Respekt vor ihr war einfach zu groß, als das sie die gleiche entspannte Lockerheit ans Tageslicht brachte, wenn ihre Übermutter mit dabei war. Eine Handvoll Male war sie bei Minerva gewesen und hatte mit ihr kurz eine Unterhaltung geführt. Mindestens drei Mal davon, war auch Albus zugegen gewesen. Doch war sie stets mit ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin allein gewesen… Hermione dachte an ihren Irrwicht und fragte sich, ob es immer noch das Abbild von Minerva sein würde. 'Nein, es wäre Ro…' Sie seufzte, grübelte, horchte in sich hinein. 'Es wären beide - Ron und Severus - einfach beide.' Eine seltsame Erkenntnis stellte sie fest. Doch war es auch beruhigend zu wissen, nicht in dieser Hinsicht nichts weiter vormachen zu wollen.

Nevan war ganz still gewesen. Er hatte von Minerva erfahren, dass Harry heute hier war, hatte auch von Albus erfahren, dass Harry an der Misere schuld war. Kurzum war Minerva so besorgt gewesen, dass Nevan sich dazu entschieden hatte über einen kleinen Umweg eine Art familiäre Situation zu schaffen. Er war eben doch ein Slytherin und so hoffte er, dass sein Plan aufging und wartete mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Sorgen um Hermione auf seine Verlobte. 'Sie jetzt darauf anzusprechen verschreckt sie. Es ist besser mit etwas Positiven abzulenken, ihr etwas Hoffnung zu geben… Wenn es an der Zeit ist, wird sie ihr Herz ausschütten. Wo bleibt Minerva nur?' blinzelte er in das Feuer.

Bald hörten beide die Tür und Minerva kam herein, nahm zu Hermiones rechten Platz. "Hallo, ihr beiden." meinte sie neutral.

"Hallo, Liebling." grinste er breit.

"Guten Abend, Minerva." sagte Hermione. Ihr war dieser Plausch suspekt.

Nevan schenkte allen Wein ein und Minerva besonders reinen, da sie sich räusperte und sogleich mit dem Thema begann. "Hermione, du hattest doch einmal, um die Zutaten besser zu überprüfen, dir ein paar Gedanken darum gemacht?"

Die junge verwirrte Frau nickte nur und nahm fast geistesabwesend das Glas mit blutdunkelrotem Wein entgegen, dass ihr Nevan jetzt reichte.

"Du hattest sogar, um mir zu beweisen, dass deine Arbeit bezüglich der Zutatenbesorgungen gründlich abläuft, deine Methoden dazu en Detail beschrieben." führte Nevan jetzt fort.

Abermals nickte Hermione und nippte am Glas. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie es Nevan und auch Minerva irgendwann im Februar mal erzählt hatte.

Minerva strahlte, so wie sie immer schaute, wenn Hermione ihr Zeugnis mit Bestnoten nach dem Jahresabschluss einer Klasse erhalten hatte. "Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir diese Aufzeichnungen für den Wettbewerb zu Kesse-Kessel-Knaller eingeschickt hätten?" fragte sie neugierig und nippte zur hoffenden Unterstützung, dass Hermione nicht böse sein würde, kurz an ihrem Glas Wein.

Hermione verschluckte sich. Sie blickte ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin an, als hätte sie felsenfest behauptet, das Gryffindors auch nur Slytherins seien. Doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Moment mal, du sagtest 'eingeschickt hätten!', oder?" stellte sie fest.

Nevan nickte schuldig. "Schlimm?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermiones Blick war undeutbar, also fügte er schnell an. "Es war meine Idee und ich habe Minerva erst dann um Rat gefragt, als ich bereits die Briefeule losgeschickt hatte." Seine Augen waren regelrecht rund geworden, ganz so als habe er Angst, sie könne ihm das übel nehmen. Doch als er Hermiones Gesicht sah, wie sie hin und her gerissen schien, schlich sich nach und nach ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Ein paar Momente der Stille vergingen. Minerva seufzte schließlich kopfschüttelnd, als sie Nevans Strahlemann-Gesicht sah.

Hermione stellte fest, dass Minerva wohl nicht ganz begeistert gewesen war und schien enttäuscht, wenngleich sie es nicht guthieß, dass man sie nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie die Einreichung ihrer Arbeit wollte. Dennoch, oder? Hermione war sich noch unsicher. Sie kalkulierte sämtliche Möglichkeiten wie eine Pro-und-Kontra-Liste durch, was das für ihre berufliche Zukunft bedeuten könnte. Dann jedoch, als sie immer wieder ihren Blick zwischen Minerva und Nevan hin und her gleiten ließ, stimmte es sie eher sorgenvoll, ob die Verbindung der beiden darunter gelitten haben könnte. Hermione wollte alles, nur nicht, dass zwei weitere Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, sich wegen ihr stritten.

Nevan erkannte dies. "Ja, Minerva und ich haben uns daraufhin etwas gestritten."

Minerva sah ihn an, als wolle sie ihm den Mund zuhexen.

"Ist doch so." zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern und tätschelte dafür ihre Hand beschwichtigend.

"Nun, ich dachte, dass wir dich vorher hätten fragen sollen." stellte Minerva ihren gerechten Standpunkt dazu klar. "Also Nevan hätte dies tun sollen und mich dazu, weil du immer noch Schülerin hier in Hogwarts bist." gab sie streng an und war ganz die Schulleiterin.

"Ja, das haben wir schon durchgekaut, Liebes." spielte er die ausgestandene Misere herunter und winkte dies mit einem 'Vergessen wir den Schmus' ab.

"Nenn mich nicht Liebes, wir sind hier nicht…" schnappte sie empört nach Luft, wenngleich sie rote Flecken im Gesicht bekam.

"Privat?" fragte er spitz und hatte dieses verschmitzte Augenfunkel aufgesetzt.

"Wenn ihr euch weiter streiten wollt, gehe ich wohl besser." murmelte Hermione matt und müde. Heute bekam sie definitiv zu viel zu hören und hutschte auf ihrem flauschigen Sessel ein Stück nach vorn, als würde sie jeden Momentdie Flucht ergreifen wollen.

Minerva reagierte prompt darauf. Ihre strenge Haltung war selten so schnell einer sanften und weichen Art von ihr gewichen. Aufmerksam beugte sie sich vor. "Tut mir leid, Hermione." und schenkte ihr einen ihrer ganz seltenen und warmen Blicke.

Hermione nickte und setzte sich wieder richtig hin, nicht mehr halb auf dem Sprung seiend.

"Was sagst du dazu, Hermione?" fragte Nevan bedächtig. Auch er lächelte mit einer ganz besonderen Sanftheit.

Hermione holte ganz tief Luft, so dass sie kurz eins, zwei Zentimeter im Sessel wuchs und dann bei Ausatmen sich noch ein Stück weiter einkuschelte. "Mal davon abgesehen, dass du wirklich ein Slytherin bist, es einfach zu tun, die besten Absichten vorgibst und dabei auch noch unverschämt gütig dreinschaust…" seufzte sie und konnte ihre strenge Miene nicht länger halten. Ihre Mundwinkel rutschten automatisch in ein kleines, feines Lächeln und sie drückte kurz seine Hand, die er locker über ihre Sesselarmlehne gelegt hatte. Er legte daraufhin seine andere Hand über ihre, streichelte sie sanft, hob sie sacht zu seinem Gesicht hoch und gab ihr schließlich einen kleinen Schmatzer der Freude darauf. Beide ließen sich keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Minerva die beiden im übrigen auch nicht. Sie blickte zu Hermione und war über die Art wie sie hier mit Nevan sprach doch sehr aus der Fassung. Dennoch hielt sie sich zurück, hatte sich wie eine geschmeidige Katze in den Sessel gekuschelt und bemerkte wie Nevan leise kicherte. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass dieser Mann mit ihr zusammen war, hätte sie Zauberstab und Spitzhut darauf geschworen, die beiden hätten etwas miteinander. Denn bei Minerva ließ er solche Sprüche nicht einfach so durchgehen. Sie nahm daraufhin einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Hermione zog sich wieder etwas zurück, Nevan ebenso und so entrückte die Innigkeit ein wenig, aber die Vertrautheit der beiden blieb bedingungslos stehen.

"Getraut hätte ich mich selbst nicht, so weit zu gehen, es anderen zu zeigen." Hermione blickte auf ihren Schoß, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein zu sich. "Habe ich denn eine Chance?" waren ihre Augen schließlich neugierig geworden.

"Eine sehr große sogar." und er gab ihr den Vordruck der neuesten Ausgabe von 'Zaubertränke Heute'. "Alle nominierten Kandidaten wurden veröffentlicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermione." sagte er ersichtlich stolz.

"Wirklich?" Hermione stellte das Glas ab, blätterte sofort los.

"Seite neununddreißig." gab er an, beugte sich seitlich zu ihr, um mit hineinzuschauen. Flink huschten ihre haselnussbraunen Augen darüber. "Das ist…" war sie sprachlos und ihre Wangen war von einer fantastisch freudvollen Röte geprägt.

"…Dein erster Auftritt in der professionellen Trankbrauer-Zunft." nickte er.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder es vehement abstreiten sollte, dass es wahr war und ihr Name in dieser renommierten Fachzeitschrift zu lesen war. Aus heiterem Himmel umarmte sie Nevan überfallartig und er fiel in seinen Sessel zurück. Er lachte auf, tätschelte ihren Rücken und sie schluchzte vor Freude an seine Hals. "Das zahle ich dir heim." nuschelte sie mit Freudetränen in den Augen.

"Na klar doch, immer wieder gern." freute er sich genauso und gab ihr dazu einen Kuss in ihr buschig wildes Haar hinein.

Minerva beobachtete beide und merkte, dass Nevan in Hermione tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Tochter sah. Sie hingegen fühlte sich nicht dazu gehörend. Sie schaute etwas betrübt, gar leicht eifersüchtig auf ihn, in den Kamin und dachte nach. Wäre auch sie dazu bereit so weit zu gehen, Hermione nicht nur über die Jahre hinweg persönlich gewonnene gediegene Freundschaft zu zugestehen, sondern ihr eine Art Mutter zu sein? Sie wusste es nicht und verschluckte sich fast, als ihre Gedanken sich so sehr verselbstständigt hatten, dass vielleicht - wenn der gesamte Plan aufging - Severus dann so etwas wie ihr Schwiegersohn wäre. Sie tätschelte sich kurz und kräftig ihr Dekolleté mit der Faust und hüstelte dazu.

Prompt hatte Minerva die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

Nevan runzelte die Stirn. "Geht es dir gut, Liebes?" fragte er mit einem doch sehr nervösen Blick, der auch ein wenig Sorge zeigte.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung, Schatz. Ich habe mich nur verschluckt." meinte sie und versuchte mit aller Müh ihre alte Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.

Er schien es ihr nicht ganz abzukaufen, aber hatte bemerkt, dass der Wein ihr sehr gut getan haben musste, wenn sie ihn hier so frei weg 'Schatz' nannte.

Also lenkte Minerva etwas ein und für sich selbst auch ab. "Du bist Nevan und mir, dass ich nicht alles daran gesetzt habe, es zu verhindern, nicht böse?" fragte sie rasch und trank ihr Glas in einem Zuge aus.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und sie in eine zaghafte Umarmung gezogen.

Minerva fielen fast die Augen aus und Nevan nickte gentleman-like mit einem Toast auf seine Verlobte. Sie bekam rote Flecken im Gesicht und wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht wohin mit sich. Also blieb sie steif sitzen.

"Wie verlief das Gespräch mit Harry?" fragte Minerva, um wieder einmal abzulenken und schon war die Umarmung vorüber.

Nevan schüttelte leicht angedeutet und mit rollend amüsierten Augen den Kopf. Seine Minerva war aber auch ein Feigling heute.

Hermione zog sich auf ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie schaute ins Feuer, wirkte ernst und in sich gekehrt.

"Nicht gut." sagte Nevan und Hermione nickte langsam, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

Lange schwieg sie.

"Wenn du Minerva mit deinem Gesicht Konkurrenz machen möchtest, solltest ihr beide zum Üben ins Bad gehen." sagte er und Hermione und Minerva funkelten ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

Er hob seine Hände. "Ich bin nun einmal so wie ich bin, meine Lieben."

"Ich weiß und…" Hermione seufzte.

Minerva schenkte jedem nach und lehnte sich zurück. Sie ahnte, dass sie Nevan die Feder führend überlassen sollte.

"Harry hat mir die gesamte Wahrheit gesagt." platzte es aus der jungen Gryffindor heraus und trank das Glas auf Ex aus. "Severus hat mir einen Antrag gemacht so wie ich ihm. Harry hat meinen Antrag abgefangen. Severus seinen dann sicherheitshalber auch noch, indem er Mrs Eldowneys Gedächtnis manipulierte und sie die Anträge fälschte. Severus bekam die Absage und wählte danach Lily Edwards. Ich habe nie eine Antwort auf den Antrag erhalten, sondern nur die Bestätigung von Mrs Eldowney, dass Severus mir nicht länger als Kandidat zusteht. Somit wusste ich, dass er eine andere Variante gewählt hatte. Ich dachte erst es sei die Heirat mit einer anderen, nach Nevilles Geständnis, dass Severus in den Kerkern ist, Hogwarts auf Lebenszeit." Sie drehte irgendwie verloren ihr Glas in ihren Händen hin und her und schaute darauf, als könne sie wie in einer Glaskugel genau so schreckliche Wahrsagungen für die Zukunft vorhersagen wie Trelawney. Denn ihr Blick für die Zukunft schien verloren.

Nevan und Minerva nickten sich wissend zu. Sie hatten beide innerlich die Luft angehalten. Minerva jedoch war zutiefst von Harry enttäuscht und fragte sich wie es nur so weit kommen konnte. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie Harry direkt vor allen und vor Voldemort selbst Snape verteidigt hatte… Es war ihr rätselhaft.

Hermione schaute jetzt nur zu Nevan. "Er ist ein Idiot! Er glaubt, dass nur er ein Recht darauf hat, seine Mutter zu lieben, Severus nicht und Severus auch zukünftig kein Recht auf Liebe hätte. Er glaubt, dass ich durch den Zwist mit meinen Eltern und dem Tod Rons nicht ganz bei Verstand war und nur deshalb ihm den Antrag gemacht hatte. Er glaubt", und sie wurde immer energischer und wütender dabei, "dass Severus - weil ich ihm das Leben rettete - mit der Heirat nur seine Lebensschuld bei mir begleichen wollte… dass durch den Gedächtnisverlust an Lily Potter, ich nur ein Ersatz sei und dies nicht echt, ernst und richtig sei. Er glaubt doch tatsächlich, dass er alles nur zum Wohl aller anderen machen würde. Was denkt er eigentlich wer er ist?" kreischte sie fast schon und schnaubte bitter hinterher. Ihr Glas landete polternd, aber noch heil, auf dem Couchtisch vor ihr, als sie es wie mit einem Hieb darauf abstellte.

"Ein törichter unreifer Kerl, der seine gerechte Strafe bekommen muss." blies Nevan in das Horn mit hinein.

"Genau!" meinte Hermione trocken.

Minerva schaute komisch bisweilen mahnend, dass Gerechtigkeit vor Strafe gelte.

"Ist so!" war seine Antwort mit einem kurzen Augenmerk zu seiner Verlobten. "Kein Mensch der Welt hat so ein Recht, anderen in ihr Leben zu pfuschen." meinte er sich verteidigend.

Hermione blickte jetzt zu Minerva und wollte ihre persönliche Meinung dazu wissen. Minerva selbst spürte, dass dies eine Art Prüfung schien. Es war ihr so, dass Hermione wissen wollte, auf welcher Seite sie stehen würde: an der Hermiones oder auf irgendeiner anderen. Jede andere dabei war definitiv weit von der Hermiones und der von Nevans entfernt. Stieg sie nun mit in das Bott hinein, oder wollte sie alleine paddeln und wenn sie Pech hatte in eine ganz andere Meinungs-Richtung.

"Nun, das ist auch uns neu, dass ihr beide euch gegenseitig einen Antrag gemacht habt." blieb Minerva sachlich und seufzte innerlich. Im Moment konnte sie sich noch nicht für eine Seite entscheiden und blieb vorerst am Steg stehen. 'Beide wollten sich? Interessant… Oh Harry, was hast du nur angerichtet…'

"Kingsley war nach dem Vorfall mit meinen Eltern im Muggel-Krankenhaus erschienen und hatte einen Heiler namens Kilgore mitgebracht. Er hatte mir versichert, dass aufgrund der Situation gegen mich keine Ermittlungen laufen…" sagte Hermione - überging Minervas Rückzieher - und Nevan verstand worauf Hermione hier anspielte.

"Welcher Art?" fragte Minerva erschrocken.

"Ich habe einen der Todesser getötet, mit dem Todesfluch." sagte sie fest und Minerva hob nur eine Augenbraue, aber schien Hermione regelrecht zu röntgen.

Hermione dachte, dass Minerva jetzt aufstehen und gehen würde. Doch tat sie es nicht.

"Es war noch das Kriegsrecht verhängt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat nach dem Fall Voldemorts nicht sogleich den Krieg für beendet erklärt, da noch einige Todesser geflohen waren. Man hatte also darauf spekuliert, dass es noch zu derartigen Ereignissen kommen könnte." erklärte Minerva dazu nüchtern.

"Ja, ich habe die Gesetze dazu später studiert. Im damaligen Moment jedoch… da waren mir meine Eltern wichtiger." sprach Hermione mit eisiger Kühle, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, sie weiter im Sessel versank und fuhr mit dem Thema fort. "Kingsley hat mir auch gesagt, dass meine Situation nunmehr anders sei. Ich nicht einfach nur irgend jemanden zum Heiraten finden müsste, sondern jetzt nur einen aus Todesserkreisen wählen dürfte. Viele schon damals verlobte Paare nutzten dies ja dann entsprechend aus - der große Run auf das Heiratsbüro. Da die Verhandlung von Snape im Gange war und Kingsley mir sagte, dass es nicht gut um Severus Freispruch stände, sagte ich einerseits zu, mit auszusagen und das er der einzige wäre, der in Frage käme. Kingsley hatte eine derartige Antwort erhofft und gestand mir, dass auch er damit geliebäugelt habe. Wir waren uns einig und ich wollte dass er Schweigen bewahrt. Drei Tage später, nachdem Severus Verurteilung fest stand, gab er mir die Liste der Kandidaten. Ich musste nach Eröffnung des Büros nur noch ins Zaubereiministerium gehen, mich dort auf die Liste der Geschädigten setzen lassen, meine Kandidaten nennen und später dann den Antrag abholen." sagte sie ruhig.

Nevan war aufgestanden und hatte über den Kamin ein kleines Mitternachtsimbiss bestellt. Er bot jedem etwas an. "Natürlich durfte niemand wissen, dass Kingsley dir die Liste gegeben hatte, bevor das Büro geöffnet war." dachte er weiter und nickte Hermione milde zu, dass sie ruhig ein paar Happen essen solle.

"Ja, ich wusste also wer in Frage kam. Dennoch habe ich gezögert und habe ein paar Tage ins Land ziehen lassen." murmelte sie und griff nach einem der kleinen Käsehäppchen.

"Hm… Warum?" fragte er und griff auch nach einem weiteren.

"Ich… ich habe Albträume… schreckliche Albträume. Einerseits wegen Ron, andererseits wegen Snape, wiederum wegen meinen Eltern. Ich dachte… irgendetwas stimmte mit mir nicht, seitdem ich ihn da in der Heulenden Hütte habe liegen sehen…" Hermione kaute nur noch auf dem Zahnstocher herum, anstatt auf ihrer Unterlippe, wie sonst üblich.

"Du hast Ron geliebt, Hermione." stellte Minerva fest und blickte abschätzend über die Häppchenplatte, bevor sie sich entschied und zugriff.

Hermione lächelte nur gebrochen. "Nun, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Es ist zu spät und ich habe meine Gefühle noch nicht wirklich zugeordnet. Wenn man jung ist, glaubt man schnell Vieles und denkt es ist das einzig Wahre, weil einem zum Vergleich die Erfahrungen fehlen." sagte sie und dachte dabei an mehre Dinge gleichzeitig.

"Zu spät ist es, wenn man die Alraunen von unten betrachtet, Mione." sagte Nevan aufbauend und war über Hermiones Weitsicht sehr erstaunt.

"Ja, vielleicht. Ich bin müde und möchte jetzt…" sie seufzte "…nur noch ins Bett."

"Ja, meine Kleine." sagte er warm, war aufgestanden, so wie Hermione auch und gab ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe.

Wieder umarmten sich beide innig. "Wenn du Traumlos-Schlaf brauchst… ich weiß, er behebt die Probleme nicht… aber für eine Nacht wenigstens einmal einen erholsamen Schlaf zu haben… das tut ganz gut." Er schaute auf sie voller Sorge und Stolz zugleich hinab - ein Blick, zu denen nur Väter wirklich in der Lage waren.

"Danke, doch das ist nichts für mich." gab sie beschwichtigend an. "Gute Nacht, Minerva, Nevan."

"Gute Nacht, Hermione." sagte die Schulleiterin leise und neutral schauend.

"Nacht, Liebes." meinte Nevan und öffnete ihr die Tür zuvorkommend.

Hermione dreht sich noch einmal zu Minerva um, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen. Doch lächelte sie dann nur Nevan an, der ihr Mut bringend zunickte und sie ging.

oOo

Nevan blickte auf die Uhr und es schlug gerade zu Mitternacht und sah dann ganz vorsichtig zu einer in sich gekehrten Minerva, als wäre sie aus zerbrechlichem Glas.

"Geht es dir wirklich gut, Liebes?" und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Sein Blick war intensiv auf sie gerichtet.

"Ja, Nevan." versicherte sie ihm leise.

"Das Hermione getötet hatte, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte nur Informationen darüber eingeholt, dass ihre Eltern wieder nach Australien sind… Und Kingsley… er sagte auch nie etwas dazu." nippte sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Glas und verschluckte sich wieder.

"Ich denke, dass Thema haben Kingsley und Hermione sich genau so zurecht gelegt gehabt, wie wir bereits vermuteten. Nur Harry Potter und…" meinte Nevan.

"Ja, sicherlich. Von Harry… das hätte ich nie erwartet, nicht so etwas." war sie fassungslos und merkte, dass sie Hermione vielleicht gar nicht so gut kannte, wie sie meinte. Nevan hingegen schien einen viel, viel besseren Draht zu der jungen Frau zu haben. 'Und dabei hatten Hermione und ich die letzten Monate seit Weihnachten doch ganz angenehme Gespräche.' sinnierte Minerva vor sich hin.

Dann griff sie nach einem der Häppchen und baute eines aus Gewürzgurken und Käse mit einem aus Datteln und Käse zusammen. Nevan hob beide Augenbrauen hoch, trank sein Glas auf Ex aus und goss sich sofort nach.

"Bekomme ich denn nichts mehr?" fragte sie spitz und baute bereits das nächste skurrile Häppchen aus Süßem und Saurem zusammen.

"Ich glaube du hast genug gehabt." meinte er.

"Wie?" fragte sie erzürnt.

Er seufzte und goss ihr das Glas nur halb voll. Sie schaute ihn mystisch an, schnaubte leise und nahm einen Schluck.

"Alle die im Krieg getötet hatten - auf der guten Seite und nur zur Verteidigung - haben keinen offiziellen Akteneintrag." gab er an.

"Ja, ich weiß. Nur, dass es für jeden schwer ist, damit umzugehen. Ich hatte Molly mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Sie hat Bellatrix ja getötet, was aufgrund der Vorgeschichte mit Fred nicht verwerflich ist. Dennoch, auch ihr ist die Zeit danach schwer gefallen ihren Zauberstab wieder im Haushalt zu benutzen." sinnierte Minerva über die schwere Last, die man ab da mit sich herumtrug.

"Hast du nicht auch…?" fragte Nevan und er brach ab, als Minervas Kopf zu ihm herum geschnellt war.

Sie schnappte nach weiteren Häppchen. Dieses mal Erdbeere, Senfbrot und Schokoladencremebrot. Nevans Augen beobachteten akribisch, wie seine Verlobte dies mit Hochgenuss verspeiste, sie dabei völlig geistesabwesend blieb und dann weitersprach. "Ja, als dieses junge Trio von Todessern, es auf Filius abgesehen hatten. Sie waren aus Belgien gewesen, wie sich später herausstellte."

"Hast du alle drei…?" fragte er.

"Nein." schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Zwei waren schon verletzt, die habe ich kampfunfähig gemacht, zusammen mit Kingsley. Aber als der Dritte dann nicht weit von uns Filius ins Visier nahm und ich seine Gedanken wahrnahm, dass er den Todesfluch abfeuern wollte, war ich eben schneller. Dann hatten wir drei es wieder mit Voldemort persönlich zu tun." und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie hatte plötzlich ganz schwitzige Hände bekommen und wischte sie sich kurz an ihrer Robe ab.

"Ich habe den erwischt, der meine Frau getötet hatte." murmelte Nevan und verzog missmutig sein Gesicht. Er blickte jetzt auch in Gedanken gekehrt in sein halbvolles Weinglas.

Minerva griff nach dem nächsten Häppchen: Lakritz und Chili, gepaart mit Gurke und Kokos. "Nun ja, es war eine unschöne Zeit, grausam und kalt."

"Ja." murmelte er, war aufgestanden und gab ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe. "Und auch sonst keine Beschwerden wie Übelkeit, Gereiztheit, ungewöhnliche Hitzewellen oder vielleicht…?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und lenkte hier ab.

Minervas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, ihre Lippen wurden schmal. "Nevan Domenicus Nettle-Jones, du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich… ich… und… also… NEIN…" Sie schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen harsch nach Luft. "Ich kann es nicht fassen!" war sie aufgebracht und wollte wutschnaubend seine Räume verlassen.

Doch er hielt sie am Arm fest, zog sie an sich und küsste sie einfach. "Entschuldige… ich bin nur so… verliebt… da kann ich… kaum normal… denken." murmelte er zwischen all den entschuldigenden und innigen Küssen hindurch.

"Du bist manchmal… ein … richtiger… ungehobelter… Träumer… und…" zu mehr war sie nicht fähig, weil er sie liebkosend so schön daran hinderte und das Licht im Wohnzimmer erlosch. Nur der Kamin knisterte mit letzten glimmenden Zügen leise und behände vor sich hin.


	13. Briefverkehr

Hallo!  
So ein neues Kapitel schwirrt ins Netz... Der Sev ist wieder mit dabei. Er war ja lange genug abstinent - die letzten Kapitel. °grins°

to°lufa:  
Wahhh... LONDON !!! Ich hoffe es war eine fantstische Zeit dort. °hüpf-und-für-dich-freu°  
Du bist meine einzig wahre Stammleserin. °seufz°  
Ich denke, du hast dir bereits jetzt schon einen riesigen und goldenen Pokal im Pokalzimmer in Hogwarts dafür verdient. Bis dahin schenk' ich fleißig Butterbier aus.°hicks°

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 13. Briefverkehr ---

_im März 1999_

Der Tag begann für Severus Snape mit einem kleinen bösen Federvieh, das auf seinem Schreibtisch saß und seine wichtigen Notizen wohl aus einer - dem Tier ständig innewohnender - üblen Laune heraus angeknabbert hatte. Seine Blicke waren giftig, als er das kleine Wesen ins Visier genommen hatte. 'Pallas!' dachte er gehässig. Er schnappte nach dem Brief, bevor die Briefeule sich für seine Grobheit revanchieren konnte. Sie krächzte böse Laute und flatterte durch die kleine Luke über der Tür hinaus.

'Was könnte Minerva wollen?' fragte er sich und hob seine Augenbraue, als würde das Pergament darunter erzittern und ihm den Inhalt vor Angst freiwillig beichten.

Er setzte sich, goss sich monoton einen heißen Earl Grey ein und nippte an der Tasse. Dann öffnete er mit leerem Blick den Brief, mit der Vermutung, dass Minerva wieder einmal einen Versuch starten könnte, ihn mit neuen freizügigeren Haftbedingungen zu ködern und ihn so aus seiner kleinen Kerkerzelle herauslocken wollte. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt und würde es tief hier unten aussitzen. Lieber verschwendete er keine Energie darauf, als sein für ihn neu gewonnenes ruhiges Gemüt aufzugeben - welches nach und nach zu bröckeln begann, ohne dass er sich auch nur ein Stück darüber wirklich im Klaren zu sein schien.

Severus Snape hatte sich somit dazu entschlossen mit seiner Leere im Inneren so lange seiner trübseligen und ereignislosen Existenz auszuharren, bis er eines Tages alt und gebrechlich tot umfallen würde; kurzum ihm fehlte der Lebensmut und dennoch war er zu feige, dem endgültig ein Ende zusetzen. Denn schließlich war er ja ein waschechter 'ehrgeiziger' Slytherin, was das Brauen betraf. Ein seltsames Gemisch aus Beweggründen, die ihm da inne wohnten und den der ehemalige Giftmischer des Dunklen Lords als eigenen Seelencocktail täglich anrührte und schlürfte.

_Sehr geehrter Severus,_

_Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du mir immer noch Deine Bestellungen zukommen lässt._

_Ab sofort nimmt Ms Hermione Granger Deine Zutatenliste entgegen._

_Wenn Du es wünschen solltest, kannst Du sie direkt darauf ansprechen._

_Aufgrund ihrer fortführenden Forschungen, darf sie ab sofort das Privatlabor des Tränkemeisters mit benutzen, da das Schülerlabor nur über die Grundausstattung verfügt._

_Sie ist meist Sonntagabend, Montag- und Freitagnachmittag im Privatlabor zugegen._

_Ich habe Dir für diese Zeiträume den Zugang zum Privatlabor freigeschaltet._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Er hatte ein klitzekleines bisschen gehofft und somit auch erwartet, dass Minerva sich bei ihm vielleicht doch noch für das aufdringliche Weihnachtsdebakel entschuldigen würde, um sich wieder mit ihm gut zu stellen. Doch aber nicht, dass sie ganz Gegenteiliges tat und sich noch weiter von ihm distanzierte. Eine Minerva McGonagall war zwar streng und respektvoll, aber nie schreckte sie vor Charakterstärke feige zurück - dies war eine Eigenschaft, die er jetzt für sich beanspruchte, aber doch nicht eine Gryffindor. McGonagall schob Granger vor und das war ihm ein Dorn in seiner Seele und seinem verträumten Auge, mit denen er Granger Nacht für Nacht bedachte.

Das Papier segelte auf den Tisch zurück und er starrte über den Schreibtisch hinweg, trank in aller Seelenruhe seinen dampfenden Tee und war zu keiner Emotion fähig, da sie ihn tausendfach überrannten und regelrecht lahm legten. Die Stunden zogen einsam dahin.

oOo

Hermione notierte gerade einige Testergebnisse, die sie anhand von Destillationen von Samwurzel-Aufgüssen, als Ersatz für Alraunen-Aufgüsse - falls es ein ertragsarmes Jahr für Alraunen geben würde - gemacht hatte, als Professor Nettle-Jones hereintrat. "Hermione, noch auf?"

"Ja, Nevan." meinte sie und versuchte nicht allzu abgekämpft und müde auszusehen. Doch ihre geröteten Augen und die darunter liegenden dunklen Ringe verrieten sie sofort.

Er schaute rügend auf sie und sie setzte ein unschuldig dreinblickenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Hier die Liste, für die Abholung am Montag. Du hast dich hier in meinem Labor ja ganz gut eingelebt." meinte er sich interessiert umschauend und sie überflog das Pergament rasch mit hellem Köpfchen.

Nevan betrachtete kurz ihre Notizen und fand, dass sein Labor in vertrauenswürdigen und sorgsamen Händen war.

"Es ist dieses Mal nicht sehr viel." fand sie die kurze Liste recht verwunderlich.

"Da du nun weißt, dass Severus auch über diese Liste seine Zutaten ordert, denke ich, dass du ihn selbst danach fragen solltest, oder er es dir direkt mitteilt." murmelte er, als er eine Zutat in einem Glas hochhob und gegen das Licht hielt, als prüfe er so die Haltbarkeit.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. "Aber vorher hat es doch auch über Minerva funktioniert oder hattest du sie entgegen genommen?" Innerlich rutschte ihr das Herz durch die Robe und klatschte auf dem Steinfußboden im Labor laut auf. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Nevan dies gehört hatte.

Doch verhielt sich Nevan seltsam. Er stellte die Zutat schnell hin und holte tief Luft. Wie Hermione schien, hatte sie soeben einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Nevans gute Laune kehrte sich in eine Sorgen umwobene Mimik um. "Schon gut." gestand er und konnte die Last nicht länger tragen. "Minerva hatte zu Weihnachten die Idee gehabt, Severus mit einem Weihnachtsmenü zu überraschen - in der kleinen Vorkammer bei ihm. Pomona Sprout war auch dabei - hatte sogar ein kleines Päckchen mit seltenen Kräutern aus ihren Gewächshäusern als Geschenk mitgebracht. Minerva hatte mithilfe von Professor Leroux-Ducret alles in ein gediegenes schönes Weihnachtsambiente verzaubert und dann… Severus war Minerva gegenüber handgreiflich geworden." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte, vergrub sich tief ins Holz und Hermione schluckte hart.

Mitgenommen von den Erinnerungen daran, fuhr er fort. "Also, er hat sie am Arm gepackt und aus seiner Wohnung raus geschmissen. Ich fing Minerva gerade noch so auf." Er wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sein sonst so warmer und gütiger Blick war zornig geworden und verrauchte schnell wieder in einen etwas netteren, aber immer noch angekauten Gesichtsausdruck.

Jetzt lehnte Nevan sich an den Tisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er beschaute kurz seine Füße, die er gestreckt übereinander geschlagen hatte. Immer noch war seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. "Ich war einen Tag vorher bei ihm gewesen und hatte gefragt, ob er nicht wenigstens am Weihnachtsessen teilnehmen möchte. Zudem hatte der damalige Artikel in 'Zaubertränke-Heute' einen Sturm auf seine Person ausgelöst. Jeder wollte seine Patentrechte für den Vertrieb seines Trankes erwerben. Wir wollten beides unter einen Hut bringen, Minerva und ich. Ich sagte es ihm und er lehnte ab, wollte nicht unter Menschen." Nevan blickte jetzt auf den hölzernen Hocker neben sich, setzte sich hin. "Und als Minerva ihn dann mit dem kleinen Essen überraschte, da sah er mich an, als sei ich ein Verräter. Seither ist es ein wenig… eisig zwischen uns." und hatte den letzten Satz verloren in den Raum entlassen. "Minerva akzeptiert er nur noch mit sehr sporadischen und unterkühlten Briefen, weil sie eben die Schulleiterin ist und er unter ihrem Dach lebt. Er ist auf sie angewiesen, wenn er etwas haben möchte."

Sitzend, die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt und seine Hände miteinander ringend, seufzte Nevan und es untermalte nur noch die ausweglose Situation in der er und Minerva sich seitens Severus befanden.

Hermione ging auf ihn zu. "Das nimmt dich mit, nicht wahr, Nev?"

Er blickte auf. Er hatte sie noch nie einen Kosenamen sagen hören. Es unterstrich nur die Vertrautheit, die beide miteinander gewonnen hatte und nunmehr innig teilten. "Ja, ich habe ihn eine Handvoll Mal gesehen und es schien so, als würde er mich akzeptieren. Doch die einzigen, die er jetzt noch zu sich lässt, ohne dabei fuchsteufelswild zu werden, sind wohl entweder Shaklebolt oder du, Mione."

Sie nickte, verstand auch seine Geste und sie verstand auch warum sie Severus Zutatenwünsche betreuen sollte.

"Weißt du, er schottet sich immer mehr ab. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst. Von wegen Ruhe und Frieden da unten tun ihm gut." entrüstete er sich kopfschüttelnd.

"Wie steht es um ihn?" fragte Hermione offen und ihr sorgenvoll eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

"Nicht sonderlich herausragend. Wenn wir nicht bald zu ihm durchdringen, dann muss Minerva handeln. Spätestens Ostern wird sie ein paar Heiler zu ihm bestellen müssen. Sie hat sich bereits mit Kingsley Shaklebolt darüber unterhalten. Wie er meinte, schienen der alte Heiler Kilgore und dieser junge Medi-Zauberer Crawfurd, wohl einen kleinen Zugang zu ihm zu haben. Beide hatten Severus im St Mungos betreut. Du hast ihn selbst ja auch kurz gesehen. Er sieht doch sehr abgekämpft und einsam aus." sagte er etwas merkwürdig.

Langsam ging Hermione um Nevan herum. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sieht, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Konnte sie es riskieren? Was wenn sie es annahm und… 'Entweder er sagt dir, dass du ein Schlammblut bist und er verflucht dich, weil du ihn gerettet hast und er nur noch sterben wollte, oder er…' Tja, das wusste Hermione nicht so genau. Sie schaute auf Nevan, der mit seiner gebeugten Körperhaltung mehr als einen freudig aufgeweckten Eindruck machte, nämlich einen miserablen und sie fasste sich ein Herz.

"Nevan", stand sie plötzlich vor ihm und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, "ich könnte den Briefkontakt für Minerva übernehmen, was die Zutatenliste betrifft. Damit bin ich einverstanden. Doch wie ihr beide mit ihm wieder ins Reine kommt…" sie seufzte.

"Ja, das müssen wir selbst richten." nickte er wissend.

Sie lächelte. "Er wird sicherlich früher oder später wieder zu seiner alten Hochform auflaufen und euch mit seinem Slytherin-typischen Gebaren ehren." versuchte sie ein paar aufheiternde Worte zu finden.

Nevan hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach? Und was haben wir Slytherins für ein typisches Gebaren?" fragte er neckend.

So hatte sie es nicht gemeint. "Du hast ein ganz besonders Gutes. Seines hingegen… Hm, er war nie ein netter und zuvorkommender Mann und dennoch stets loyal und pflichtbewusst. Er hat eben so seine Eigenheiten, unser Severus." sinnierte sie.

Nevan hatte bemerkt, dass Hermione hier nicht von dem Professor sprach, sondern von Severus Snape, und ihn nicht nur als Mensch sah. Da schwangen noch ganz andere Dinge mit und er verkniff sich sein breites Grinsen ganz heimlich.

"Jedenfalls", so stand er auf und mimte den Zaubertrank-Professor, "möchte die Direktorin nicht immer Vermittlerin spielen und du genießt ja ihr Vertrauen, dass keine dubiosen Zutaten oder schwarzmagische Basistränke dabei sind."

Hermione nickte heiter und doch gewannen auch Zweifel wieder Oberhand. "Und wenn Professor Snape nicht weiß, dass er sich an mich wenden soll?" fragte sie zögernd.

"Oh, das wird er schon merken. So jedenfalls der O-Ton von Minerva." grinste Nevan. "Gute Nacht, Mione …und mach nicht mehr so lange, Ok?" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

"Gute Nacht, Nev und danke für den Tipp." lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd über seine manchmal so verquere lustige Art.

oOo

Nevan blieb draußen auf dem dunklen Gang stehen. Er wusste nicht zu deuten, wie sie das mit dem Tipp gemeint hatte. 'Bezieht es sich auf ihn oder auf ihre Müdigkeit? Und sie schwankt zwischen Professor und seinem Vornamen? Na wenn das nichts zu bedeuten hat, fress' ich Minervas alten Quidditch-Besen.'

Seufzend begab er sich in ihre Privaträume, in denen eine gespannt dreinschauende Minerva sogleich aus dem Sessel vor dem Kamin hochschreckte.

"Und, was hat sie gesagt?" fragte sie.

Er ging auf sie zu, sein Gesicht neutral, seine Augen warm und leuchtend. Der mittelgroße blonde Mann, gerade einmal einen guten halben Kopf größer als Minerva, schlang seine Arme um sie und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr. "Es hat begonnen…" und sie jauchzte laut auf.

"Das ist herrlich." gab sie voller Enthusiasmus an.

Doch Nevan blieb der Ausgelassenheit fern. "Jetzt müssen nur noch du und ich einen Weg finden, Severus' Vertrauen wieder zu erlangen." gab er leise an.

Minerva schaute zu ihm auf. Ihre hellen perlenartigen Augen schimmerten wie Perlmutt und spiegelten sie Zweifel wider. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Nevan."

"Versuch es, Liebling. Wenn du es schon schaffst, dich in einen Slytherin zu verlieben, dann wirst du wohl auch mit einem alten Kollegen aus diesem Hause auskommen können." tröstete er sie mit einem Kuss an ihre Schläfe und nutzte bei dieser Gelegenheit seine Fingerfertigkeit aus und löste ihren Dutt, so dass ihren langen schwarzen Haare, glatt und seidig ihren Rücken hinunter wallten.

"Du weißt, was er getan hat." sagte sie schroff und funkelte ihn für seine kleine Ablenkung an. Schnell strich sie sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, was ihn dazu einlud, daran herum zu knabbern.

"Ja und dafür könnte ich ihn auf den Mond hexen. Doch wenn man seine gesamte Situation bedenkt, ist es eine durchaus verständliche Reaktion von ihm gewesen." flüsterte er nebenher.

Minerva schnaubte durch ihre kleinen Nasenlöcher.

"Minerva… Kleines…" und er hob ihr Kinn an, "wir waren damals so sehr davon überzeugt, dass er mit nur einem Fingerschnippen wieder ganz der Alte wird, wenn er sein Patent erst einmal mit den anderen verhandelt. Doch das ist - realistisch gesehen - ein langer Prozess. Wir brauchen Feingefühl und Zeit dafür."

Sie löste sich von ihm. "Sehr viel Zeit." murmelte sie und war zum Kamin gegangen.

Er stellte sich hinter sie, schlang wieder seine Arme um sie. "Gemeinsam werden wir einen Weg finden." und sie lehnte sich sanft an seine Brust, ihre Schläfe berührte seine Wange und er sog ihren herrlichen Duft in sich auf. Das Knistern der Kaminscheite setzte sich kribbelnd in beider Bäuche fort.

"Ja, gemeinsam." flüsterte sie und es gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl.

oOo

Severus hatte seine Zutatenliste fein säuberlich in seiner kleinen gedrungenen krakeligen Schrift notiert und schickte sie per Minervas Eule Pallas durch eines der kleinen Kerkerfenster zu ihrer Besitzerin zurück. Er das Federvieh regelrecht mit einem harschen Handwischen von seinem Schreibtisch gewischt. Pallas rechnete sich auf dem Heimflug bereits Racheaktionen für diesen rüpelhaften Menschen aus.

_Sehr geehrte Minerva,_

_Deinen Ausführungen zu urteilen, obliegt Dir immer noch die Aufgabe, meine Zutatenliste zu kontrollieren. Ich erinnere hierzu an die Auflagen des Ministeriums._

_Daher, um den Dienstweg einzuhalten, schicke ich Dir die Liste._

_Außerdem, erspart es der Hilfskraft des Zaubertrank-Professors, sich mit meinen Bestellungen an Dich zu wenden. Es vermeidet unnötige Umwege._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Severus Snape._

Es hatte nicht darin gestanden, dass er ab jetzt und sofort dazu VERPFLICHTET ist, AUSSCHLIESSLICH an Ms Granger zu schreiben. Danach stand er auf und begab sich ins private Labor, direkt durch den Kamin, seiner einzigen Möglichkeit mal seinen Räumen zu entfliehen.

Fünf Minuten später war die Eule bereits zurück in Snapes Wohnung und warf im das Pergament auf den Schreibtisch, kratzte ein paar tiefe Rillen mit ihren Krallen in seinen sonst so penibel hochpolierten Schreibtisch hinein und flatterte zufrieden davon, weil der eigenwillige Mensch mit der großen Hakennase nicht da war und sie ihre Rache nehmen konnte.

oOo

Vollkommen ausgepowert vom Arbeiten - mit leichten Rückenschmerzen geplagt und etwas brennenden Augen, durch Dämpfe und manch ätzender Ingredienz - kam Severus Snape Punkt sechs Uhr morgens in seine Wohnung zurück, achtete nicht auf seinen Schreibtisch, sondern stiefelte ins Bad, warf sich Wasser ins Gesicht, zog sich eines seiner ihm so typischen grauen Nachthemden an und kroch unter die Bettdecke im Schlafzimmer, um einen durch Übermüdetheit notgedrungenen und dennoch ersehnten Schlaf zu finden - mit all den ihm bekannten Träumen zu haselnussbraunen Augen.

Als er 12:30 Uhr wieder aufstand, die Hauselfen ihm bereits sein Essen hingestellt hatten, schaute er auf seinen Schreibtisch. 'Eine Pergamentrolle, von wem? Granger?' Er verwarf den Gedanken. 'Granger…' Er hasste sich, dass er ausgerechnet an sie denken musste und das auch noch als erstes.

Es waren jeden Tag so, wenn er aufstand, dass er die ersten Minuten immer nur an Granger denken konnte, was ihn als Morgenmuffel noch grimmiger dreinschauen ließ.

Seine schwarzen Augen stierten auf den Tisch, als läge dort ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand. Langsam ging er darauf zu, schnappte danach wie eine Schlange nach seiner Beute, ging zu seinem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und goss sich etwas Earl Grey in eine Tasse ein. Er entrollte es, entdeckte seine Liste und eine zweite Rolle war darin eingewickelt. Diese ließ er außer Acht.

_Sehr geehrter Severus,_

_Leider habe ich als Direktorin nicht die Aufgabe als Dein Vermittlungsbüro in Sachen Beschaffung für Zaubertrankzutaten zu fungieren._

_Die Pergamente zum Ausfüllen der Bestellliste sind entsprechend vorgearbeitet – Bestimmungen des Ministeriums -, sodass jedweder Missbrauch zensiert und geahndet wird und es definitiv ausgeschlossen ist, dass Deine Zutaten durch im Brief versteckte Flüche Ms Granger verletzen könnten._

_Du bist - mit sofortigem Inkrafttreten des Erlass-Zusatzes 13J-Alpha deiner Aufenthaltsgenehmigung in Hogwarts - dazu verpflichtet, Ms Granger direkt und ausschließlich über Deine Zutatenanforderungen zu informieren._

_Ms Granger ist über Deine rechtliche Situation voll und ganz im Bilde und wurde von Professor Nettle-Jones in die Bestimmungen zu Deiner Bestellliste eingewiesen._

_Hierzu habe ich Dir den neuen Erlass - eine weitere Zusatzklausel Deiner Auflagen -, vom Zaubereiminister persönlich unterschrieben und besiegelt, als Anhang beigelegt._

_Mir freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Er zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es in den Kamin und jagte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Fluch hinterher. Es gab einen kleinen Knall und das verteufelte Briefchen flammte rosagrünlich auf bis es Asche war. Wenn er jetzt eines begriff, dann dass Ms Granger - wenn sie denn wirklich über alles informiert worden war - auch wusste, wer Lily Edwards war. Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Monaten - eigentlich seitdem er im Krankenhaus den bitteren Entschluss gefasst hatte, notgedrungen Lily Edwards zu nehmen - hatte er wieder diesen kleinen Funken Kampfeswillen bewusst in sich, es mit all denen aufzunehmen, die sich gegen ihn verschworen hatten.

So sehr eine Minerva McGonagall ihn auch an den Abgrund der Verzweiflung bringen mochte, nur eine Frau könnte ihn zu Fall bringen - Granger!

Snape wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er harrte aus, fluchte innerlich vor sich hin bis der Sonntagabend nahe war und seine Zutaten zu Neige gingen. Dann startete er den nächsten Versuch.

Etwas wirscher tunkte er die Feder ins Tintenfass und adressierte es an Professor Nettle-Jones. So sehr ihm immer noch die Galle bei diesem Menschen hoch kam, wie er nur seinen Wunsch ignorieren konnte, dass er Weihnachten einfach nur allein vor sich hin sauern wollte, brauchte er Zutaten! Die Not verlangte also Mut - Demut wäre übertrieben. Dazu war ein Severus Snape nicht bereit. Also schrieb er, nachdem er den gesamten Tag bis kurz vor Mitternacht darüber gegrübelt hatte, mit emotionslosem Blick:

_An den Zaubertrank-Professor der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Großbritanniens,_

_ich bitte Sie ihre Hilfskraft nicht unnötig, mit meinen Zutaten-Bestellungen zu betrauen._

_Meine Forschungen befinden sich in einer äußerst kritischen Phase und bedürfen daher einer Qualitätskontrolle, die nur ein ausgebildeter Zaubertrank-Lehrer zur vollsten Zufriedenheit korrekt ausführen kann._

_Daher schicke ich Ihnen meine Bestellliste._

_Grüße,_

_Severus Snape._

Er gab den Brief der Eule Pallas und sie flatterte – selbst schon etwas genervt dreinblickend – davon. Snape starrte mit einem finsteren Blick vor sich hin, hatte immer noch seine Feder fest umklammert. Er rührte sich nicht, atmete nur schwer. Die Eule kam nicht wieder. Zufrieden mit einem hämischen Grinsen stand er auf, sah das Problem damit vom Tisch gefegt und begab sich wieder ins Privatlabor.

Eine viertel Stunde später trudelte die Eule wieder ein und warf wiederum seine Liste auf den Schreibtisch. Hierbei hatte sie seinen Brief schon leicht angeknabbert und auch den Schreibtisch verwüstet - aus reiner Boshaftigkeit heraus, so wie ihre Augen aufblitzten. Und zu guter Letzt, vor ihrem Abflug, scharrte sie wie immer mit den Krallen tief ins Holz seines geliebten Schreibtisches hinein, als würde sie einen Raketenstart hinlegen wollen.

oOo

Dieses Mal, huschte Snapes Blick sofort und schielend heimlich zum Schreibtisch, als er aus dem Labor kam und wie immer auf die Minute genau 06:00 Uhr morgens seine Räumlichkeiten betrat. Seine Augenbrauen verschmolzen zu einem verschwörerisch wirkenden Balken zusammen. Er griff mit seinen dünnen, langen Fingern nach dem Brief und auch hier war ein zweites Pergament eingerollt.

_Hallo Severus,_

_Zu meinem Bedauern liegt die Bestellung der Trankzutaten in den Händen von Ms Hermione Granger. Ich bitte Dich Deine Bestellungen direkt an sie zu richten._

_Was Deine Sorge betrifft, dass Ms Granger nicht in der Lage sei, die Qualitätskontrolle der Zutaten genauestens zu überprüfen, hierzu ein von ihr verfasster Artikel in 'Zaubertränke-Heute', in dem sie vier neue Zauber vorstellt, die eine präzisere Kontrolle der Zutatenbeschaffenheit und -beständigkeit, subtransformaler Substanz und ihren momentanen Zustand sowie die Konservierung beschreiben. Diese Ausgabe ist ein Vordruck, die im nächsten Monat erscheinen wird._

_Ich bin stolz sagen zu können, dass Ms Granger bereits jetzt für den Preis für 'Kesse-Kessel-Knaller' - dem hiesigen Nachwuchs-Trankbrauer-Preis Europas - nominiert worden ist._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Nevan._

oOo

Einige Stunden - genauer, bis zum Nachmittag hin - starrte er auf seinen Flur hinaus und malte sich all seine negativen Gedanken in einem düsteren Bild einer 'Verschwörung gegen ihn' zusammen. 'Ich lasse mich zu nichts nötigen!' dachte er giftig. Er hatte ganz und gar nicht bemerkt, dass er allein durch das Wort 'Granger' langsam aber sicher wieder zu seinem althergebrachten Gemütszuständen fand.

In seinen schwarzen Augen glommen Lichtblitze der bitteren Entrüstung auf, als er immer und immer wieder auf das Pergament starrte.

Er hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch und herrschte dabei gleichzeitig hoch. Er überlegte nicht sehr lange, hatte kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und war durch den Kamin sofort wieder im Labor zurück, eilte dort auf die schmale Tür zum Vorratskammer zu und riss diese gewaltsam auf, so dass er dabei fast das Schloss hinterher riss. Hermione, die gerade auf einer Leiter ein paar Stufen hochgeklettert war und neben ihr Liste und Federkiel schwebend die Bestellung kontrollierte, hielt sich mit einem letzten Schreck an der Leiter fest, hatte aber einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen. Ihre Schreibfeder zitterte, die Liste knisterte kurz. Er starrte sie an. Sie seufzte, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er es war und blickte zu ihm hinab, als sähe sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Geist.

Keiner sagte etwas. Sie schluckte und hatte große Augen, ihre Beine zitterten noch etwas und sie klammerte mit ihren Händen am spröden Holz. Severus schnaubte bitter und schlug ganz plötzlich wieder die Tür zu. Ein Luftzug brachte Hermiones Haar durcheinander und ein gleichzeitiges Zucken war ihre einzige Antwort auf sein Auftreten. Als ein Hieb auf die Tür stattfand, schreckte sie wieder eine Stufe hoch und zitterte noch mehr.

Ganze zwanzig Minuten später, traute sie sich runter, und trat ängstlich an die Tür. Sie machte sie auf, lugte langsam hinaus. Das Knarren der Scharniere machte sie nur nervöser. Es übertönte jeden Laut, der im Labor hätte vernehmbar sein können. Sie blinzelte, als sie den Kopf gänzlich herausstreckte, aber Snape war nicht da. Alles war vollkommen leer, ordentlich aufgeräumt. Nur drei Kessel - zwei kupferne und einer aus Edelstahl mit Substanzen gefüllt und ein Stasiszauber darüber gesprochen - waren Zeugen von Arbeitsamkeit in diesen Gewölben. Als sie den ersten Fuß über die Schwelle setzte, und sie weiter herum bog, bemerkte sie, dass mit einem silbernen Seziermesser eine Rolle an die Tür gepinnt war. Sie trat heraus, ging auf die Zehspitzen und schaute vorsichtig darauf.

Sie erkannte sofort seine Handschrift. Es war seine Bestellliste. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf und schien gar einen Anflug eines Schmunzelns zu zeigen. Sie mühte sich etwas, um das Messer aus dem Holz zu bekommen, nahm die Liste und steckte sie ein. Schnell überprüfte sie die Angaben vom Zaubertrankprofessor und begab sich dann zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Ginny verschwieg sie das erneute Aufeinandertreffen mit Snape. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ginny wegen dem Streit zwischen ihr und Harry zwischen den Fronten wissen. Das sollte später in aller Ruhe geklärt werden.

Während sie so ruhig und verträumt aß, schossen ihr zigtausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. 'Wenn er denkt, dass ich ihm abgesagt habe… wenn er herausfindet, dass es auf Harrys Mist gewachsen ist… er denkt doch nicht, er sei meiner nicht würdig… er hat mich gewählt gehabt… mich…' schlürfte sie laut und verträumt ihren Kürbissaft, so dass Ginny irritiert ihren Kopf zu ihrer besten Freundin drehte.

'So grinst man nur, wenn… Oh hoffentlich…' dachte Ginny und grinste jetzt heimlich auf ihren Teller.

oOo

Am späten Nachmittag begaben sich Ginny und Hermione nach Hogsmeade. "Ich habe die gesamten Einnahmen der letzten Woche erfasst. Also die Fackel-Lutschstangen sind ein Renner bei den Süßigkeiten. Du lutscht und wenn du den Mund aufmachst und ausatmest, kommen Flammen in verschiedenen Farben raus – je nach Geschmacksrichtung. Da haben wir ganz viel davon abgesetzt. Dann sind da noch die explodierenden Federn, die Regenbogen-Federn, Regenbogentinte, die jetzt sogar flimmert und flackert, dann noch die Rache-Blumen."

"Racheblumen?" seufzte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja, du kannst über uns neuerdings einen Strauß Blumen oder eine Topfpflanze bestellen und sie wird an denjenigen geschickt, dem die Rache gilt. Funktioniert wie ein Heuler. Nur das sie Stinken, jaulen, einen Staub auf alles legen, den du so schnell nicht abbekommst, oder der klebt sogar…"

"Oh, prima", seufzte Mione und dachte nur. 'Krieg ich eine für Harry? Jede Woche eine Neue?'

"Nun, einen Heuler erkennt jeder auf Anhieb und er versucht ihn wenn es geht dort zu öffnen wo kein anderer ist, aber eine wunderschöne Pflanze?" Ginnys Augen leuchteten gewitzt auf.

"Ihr seid fies, so einem einen Wolf im Schafspelz anderen unterbuttern zu wollen."

"Einen im Schafspelz?"

"Ach schon gut. Muggel-Phrase." seufzte Hermione. "Ich muss zur Apotheke und die Liste abgeben." tat sie gewichtig und sie glaubte ihre Umhangtasche wog ganz plötzlich schwerer, weil sie Severus Liste dabei hatte.

Ginny war immer noch irritiert. "Aber ich dachte es ist dieses Mal nicht viel und du würdest kurz mit zu George kommen?"

"Hm, der Tränkemeister hat es sich anders überlegt. Es ist einiges dazu gekommen." sagte Mione kryptisch.

"Oh, na dann. Wir sehen uns in den Drei Besen?" fragte Ginny bereits in Richtung Georges Laden abbiegend.

"Ja, bis dahin." nickte sie. 'War ja noch nicht mal gelogen, Tränkemeister ist er immer noch.' sinnierte Hermione und ging ihren Weg.

oOo

Kaum das es zur vollen Stunde Punkt Mitternacht geschlagen hatte, war Snape im Privatlabor erschienen. Er wollte weiter an seinen Forschungen arbeiten, räumte aus einer Schublade seine aktuellen Aufzeichnungen heraus und sah auf dem vordersten Tisch ein Päckchen stehen. Er ging darauf zu und bemerkte, dass es direkt an ihn adressiert war.

Er öffnete es und staunte nicht schlecht, als neben seinen gewünschten Zutaten auch noch ein Buch darin lag. 'Schamanen und Wölfe'. Die Ausgabe war von diesem Frühjahr und eine Herausgabe des führenden nordamerikanischen Verlages für magische Fachliteratur. Es war gut achthundert Seiten dick. Er überflog nur das Inhaltsverzeichnis, entdeckte darin einige interessante Themen, schlug eines davon auf und erkannte wie tiefgreifend und detailliert hier auf hochwissenschaftliche Art und Weise das Leben und Wirken zwischen Mensch und Wolf, aber auch Themen zum Werwolf behandelt wurden. Worin die Grenzen lagen, wenn ein Animagus sich in einen Wolf verwandelte und was bei einem Werwolf passierte. Er war erstaunt, wie viel die magischen Inuit zu derartigen Transformationskünsten bezüglich Mensch und Tier wussten. Es freute ihn heimlich. Er hatte etwas Neues zu lesen; etwas, was die Hogwarts-Bibliothek noch nicht hatte und er ebenso wenig.

Doch schnell verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er sah es plötzlich so an, als würde er seine eigene Todesanzeige lesen. Dennoch blieb sein Blick gierig. Er war hin und hergerissen. 'Das ist von Granger…' Alles immer hübsch verpackt tief in seinem Inneren. Mit verbissener Miene nahm er das Paket, ging die Qualität der Zutaten durch, stellte zu seiner nicht überraschenden Zufriedenheit fest, dass alles wie immer war: alles in geordneten Bahnen, ohne Änderung. Dennoch pochte im Hinterkopf der Gedanke, dass Granger dies besorgt hatte. Sie hatte es die gesamte Zeit über und es wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. 'Macht das einen Unterschied? Nein. Alles wie immer.' und er schob die Gedanken beiseite und begann seine Arbeit für die Nacht.


	14. Das Auge sieht, was es sucht

Hallo, ich wünsche allen Lesern einen kuschelwarmen 3. Advent!

to°Mortianna's Morgana:  
Wow... jemand Neues °ganz-doll-die-Hauself-Augen-reib°  
Ich freue mich riesig, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und 'am Schnatz bleiben' möchtest. Heute gibt es wieder ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Menschen... Und ehrlich gesagt, es wurde Zeit, dass die beiden das endlich mal tun. °seufz°

Also dann wünsch ich allen ganz viel Spaß mit... 'einfach lesen, dann wisst ihr es'! °grins°

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 14. Das Auge sieht, was es sucht ---

_im April 1999_

Hermione hatte mit den diversen Aufgaben in Hogwarts - das Lernen für das siebte Schuljahr war ihr ein Leichtes - genügend Zufluchtsmöglichkeiten, sich von all den Ängsten nicht mehr zu sehr einvernehmen zu lassen. In Ginny und Nevan hatte sie zwei Menschen gefunden, mit denen sie ab und zu einmal über Privates redete und ihnen einen kleinen Einblick in ihre aufgewühlte Gefühlswelt gab. Mit Minerva besprach sie nur Alltägliches. Dennoch vermochte sie bis heute nicht jenes Thema anzusprechen, das sie ganz tief im Inneren berührte - Ron und Severus Snape. Die Konstellation war das Verworrene daran und auch manch anderer Zusammenhang damit.

Zwar hatte Hermione Ginny eingestanden, dass sie in Snape mehr oder weniger verliebt sei, doch schien es nur eine Art Sympathie zu sein. Eine respektvolle, aus der sich vielleicht mehr entwickeln könnte. Ginny wartete daher bis heute vergebens darauf, dass Hermione sich dem endlich stellte und sagte, was sie nun ganz genau für Snape empfand und dabei konnte Ron nicht außen vor gelassen werden. Denn solange Hermione nicht wirklich dazu bereit war, den Tod Rons nicht als ihre Schuld anzusehen, konnte sie auch nicht frei über ihre Gefühle zu Severus Snape verfügen und diese genauer definieren.

Noch immer stellte Hermione Vergleiche an, warum sie Snape retten konnte und Ron nicht. Warum sie einst geglaubt hatte Ron zu heiraten und nun Snape als eine Art logischen Ersatz annehmen würde. Hermione versuchte mit allen Mitteln Ron eine gewisse 'letzte Ehre' zu erweisen, indem sie ihn einfach nicht losließ und somit das Verhältnis ihrer Emotionen und Gedanken zu Severus weiterhin blockiert waren.

Und dann waren da noch die Entfremdung von ihrer Familie und der Konflikt, wie nah sie Nevan und vielleicht auch Minerva an sich heranlassen würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie jemals behaupten könnte, dass Nevan für sie ein Vater sei, oder Minerva eine Mutter, denn es bedeutete, dass sie ihre richtigen Eltern für immer aufgeben würde. Soweit war sie noch nicht, wenngleich ihr das besondere Verhältnis zu Nevan ausgesprochen gut tat. Das bemerkte sogar sie.

oOo

Ginny hatte mit der Aufgabe George zu unterstützen, dem innigen Bande mit ihrer Familie und durch die Verlobung mit Harry - gleich im Sommer nach der finalen Schlacht - auch ihren Halt gefunden. Wenngleich sie und Harry in letzter Zeit des Öfteren einen bitteren Streit geführt hatten, stand es für beide außer Frage, dass Worte wie Trennung und Entlobung zur Debatte standen. Es gab halt nicht nur rosige Zeiten und wer kein Risiko eingeht, kann auch keine Chance erhalten, alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Hier in der Schule hatte sie viele Freunde mit denen sie letztes Schuljahr Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte – so zum Beispiel Neville oder eben Hermione, mit der sie sich ein Zimmer teilen durfte, und Draco hatte sie akzeptiert.

Da jeder wusste wer Hermione und Ginny waren, fielen die anderen Mädchen entweder in Scharen über sie her, um etwas über Harry zu erfahren oder warfen beiden bitterböse neidische Blicke zu. In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer hatten sie Ruhe vor dieser Meute kichernder Mädchen.

Neville war mittlerweile in Kräuterkunde ein Ass. Madame Sprout, die an den sonnenbeschienen Tagen mal ab und zu eine Verschnaufpause in den brütend warmen Gewächshäusern brauchte und aus diesen dann regelrecht floh, übernahm er gern ihren Unterricht. Für das letzte Trimester - nach Ostern würde es beginnen - hatte man ihm sogar angeboten, dass er die ersten drei Klassenstufen komplett übernehmen dürfte. Er nahm es an, denn es war einerseits die beste Prüfungsvorbereitung für die Abschlussprüfung durch die Praxis, andererseits hatte er durch die nunmehr fehlenden Kräuterkundestunden - Madame Sprout wusste nicht mehr, was dem wissbegierigen Burschen beibringen sollte - Zeit andere Fächer zu lernen. Zudem, die Klassenstufen waren von der Schülerzahl recht klein und meist unterrichtete man aufgrund der geringen Anzahl einen Jahrgang komplett in einem Fach. Die Lehrer liebten im Moment ihre neuen Freiheiten und konnten sich eher und mehr auf eigene wissenschaftliche Interessen konzentrieren.

Jeder hatte also seine Nische gefunden und tief in den Kerkern hatte einer seine kleine Nische im Dunkeln und kaltfeuchter Düsternis aufgeschlagen, abgeschottet von der gesamten Welt - Severus Snape.

oOo

Heute war der erste Tag im April - Gründonnerstag und viele Schüler fuhren mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause. Zwar waren seit Anfang der Woche bereits Ferien gewesen, doch einige waren noch ein paar Tage geblieben, um wenigstens etwas für die kommenden Abschlussprüfungen zu tun, die in zwei Monaten vor der Tür standen.

Hermione hatte die meiste Zeit in dieser Woche in ihrem kleinen Zimmer über Georges Laden zugebracht. Sie hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Harry, Ginnys Vorschlag George zu heiraten und dem imaginären Thema Ersatzeltern, etwas Abstand gebraucht. Der Ruf nach Selbstständigkeit in Form einer kleinen Wohnung war ihr da genau recht. Wenngleich sie nur einen Katzensprung von Hogwarts entfernt war - es war ihr eigenes kleines Reich.

Hermione hatte die Einladung der Weasleys über die Ostertage bei ihnen zu verbringen angenommen und dass sie heute mit Ginny in den Fuchsbau reisen würde und wollte sich von George verabschieden.

"Guten Morgen." meinte George und drehte das Schild an der Ladentür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes um, dass sie jetzt geöffnet hatten.

"Morgen." klang Hermione hundemüde.

George blickte heimlich zu ihr. Er wusste, dass sie die gesamte Zeit gelernt hatte und bereits jetzt die Prüfungen mit Belobigung bestehen könnte. Sie bemerkte es und lächelte matt.

"Wir werden einen Weg finden, dass du Großbritannien nicht verlassen musst, Mione." sagte er tröstend.

"Ja, ich weiß."

George ging zu ihr hinüber. "Einen Tee?" und nickte nach hinten in das kleine Büro mit Küchennische.

"Gern." gab sie an und war froh, dass er kein Mann war, der dieses Thema auf die Goldwaage legte, sondern damit ganz natürlich umzugehen wusste.

"Möchtest du das überhaupt?" fragte er und drei Stück Zucker plumpsten in seine Teetasse.

"Was?" fragte sie und hatte den Zuckerstückchen zugesehen, wie sie sich auflösten.

"Heiraten." sagte er schlicht.

"Nun ja, wenn ich dadurch hier bleiben kann… Doch… Was ist mit dir?"

Er nickte und versank mit seinem Blick gedankenverloren in seiner Tasse. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist oder werden wird - was auch immer… Nur, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du dabei unglücklich bist."

Hermione hatte das Wort Ron bereits auf den Lippen und George schien seinen Namen imaginär auf ihrer Stirn zu sehen.

"Und ich denke keineswegs, dass es etwas mit Ron zu tun hat." sprach er leise.

Hermione hatte George nie ernst gesehen. Er war stets neckend und vom Schabernack durchtrieben gewesen, bis Fred gestorben war und ab da war auch ein Teil von ihm mit fort gegangen.

Hermione blickte zu ihm auf. "Ich… ich werde es bedenken."

Er nickte. "Gut."

"Ähm, wenn ich weg bin, könntest du dich um meine Post kümmern?" fragte sie.

"Ja, gern. Die Adresse hier ist ja noch immer deine Offizielle."

"Ja, das ist sie." lächelte sie offen. Sie stand auf und drehte sich um. "Was die Trankzutaten betrifft…"

"Das hast du mir vorgestern vorgebetet und gestern und… Ich weiß wie ich sie prüfen muss. Keine Bange, wenn ich meine Werkstoffe auf Qualität prüfe, dann nehme ich leicht abgewandelte Zauber, die du entwickelt hast."

"Echt?" fragte sie und er nickte.

"Warum sollte ich mir einen Kopf machen, wenn es bereits ein anderer getan hat. Das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?" fragte er und hatte doch wieder ein klein wenig dieses spitzbübische Aufblitzen in seinen Augen.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Sie ging lächelnd nach Hogwarts zurück, denn sie wollte mit Ginny gemeinsam in den Fuchsbau reisen.

oOo

Alles war vorbereitet. Ginny war bepackt wie ein Esel und Hermione hatte nur eine kleine Tasche dabei, denn sie wollte bei den Weasleys nur kurz vorbei schauen. Ostersonntag noch würde sie wieder nach Hogsmeade zurückkehren. Beide standen vor dem Eingangsportal und warteten auf Neville - der sie bis zu den Toren Hogwarts begleiten wollte, um dann nach Hogsmeade in Richtung 'Drei Besen' abzubiegen - aber er ganz plötzlich umdrehte und unbedingt etwas aus den Gewächshäusern mitnehmen wollte, bevor er abreiste.

Hermione hielt inne, denn als sie ihre Schulleiterin sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie Jemanden, ja ganz beinahe völlig vergessen hätte. "Minerva?" fragte sie, als sie gerade aus dem Portal schritt und auf dem Wege zu Hagrids Hütte war.

"Ja?" drehte sie sich in Hermiones Richtung und ging auf sie zu, Hermione ihr etwas entgegen.

"Wer wird in den Ferien eigentlich Professor Snapes Bestellungen für seine Forschungen entgegen nehmen? George übernimmt ja nur die Qualitätskontrolle."

"Hagrid macht das dann." sagte sie.

"Ja, natürlich." murmelte sie und Minerva betrachtete sich Hermione genauer.

Noch wusste die junge Gryffindor nicht, wie stolz die Schulleiterin auf die Kleine war, dass sie es geschafft hatte, dass Severus so einiges medizinisches Übel erspart blieb. Sie rieb Hermiones Oberarm.

"Hagrid gibt sich die größte Mühe, dass nichts mit den Zutaten passiert, ganz sicher. Außerdem prüft George die Ware in der Apotheke, bevor Hagrid sie dann abholen kann. Es ist alles in perfekter und gut organisierter Ordnung, Hermione." lächelte die Direktorin.

Sie nickte nur und verstand den kleinen amüsierten Seitenhieb auf ihren Perfektionismus. Sie wollte bereits gehen, weil Ginny drängelte und dies durch ihr hin und her tänzeln von einem Bein aufs andere zur Schau stellte. Doch drehte sie sich um. "Minerva, bitte versucht mit Professor Snape klarzukommen." bat sie und die Schulleiterin war ersichtlich überrascht, dass Hermione sich an sie wendete und nicht an Nevan.

"Hast du eine Minute?" fragte Minerva leiser.

"Ginny, warte noch. Ich bin gleich da." rief sie zu ihrer Freundin, die den Kopf hochriss und nur ganz langsam nickte.

"Klar doch, Mione. Nev ist eh noch nicht in Sicht." und Ginny pflanze sich auf ihren Koffer. 'Na endlich reden die auch mal miteinander.' freute sie sich erleichtert und schielte zu beiden herüber wie sie einen Spaziergang über die Wiese machten.

Minerva ging ein paar Schritte. Sie genoss dabei die ersten wärmeren Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahres und dass sich langsam vom Winter erholende Gras unter ihren Füßen, versuchte sein grünes Kleid zu erneuern. Ein paar Gänseblümchen blühten hie und da. Hermione blickte den Hang hinab, der zum See führte. Ganz nach rechts wollte sie nicht schauen, jenem Ort, wo Ron gestorben war.

"Wenn Severus dich nicht akzeptiert hätte, dann wären heute Heiler Kilgore und ein Medi-Zauberer aus St Mungos hier erschienen, um ihn in eine Heilanstalt für psychisch Gestörte einzuliefern." sagte Minerva ruhig und schaute nun auch in die Landschaft hinein und sich dann umdrehte.

Hermione bemerkte, wie Minerva stehen geblieben war und ihre Augen auf der jungen Gryffindor ruhten. Ihr Blick war dabei seltsam gelassen und so hielt auch sie inne.

"War es so schlimm? Er machte eher den ganz alten, gewöhnlichen Eindruck. Zuvor einen eher ruhigen und entspannten…" fragte Hermione vorsichtig und wusste wieder einmal nicht, ob sie nun ihrer Wahrnehmung vertrauen konnte oder nicht.

"Ja, das war es." gestand Minerva sorgenvoll und erleichtert zugleich, dass Severus Abreise und Einweisung abgewendet werden konnte.

Selten war Hermione Minerva McGonagall so offen und menschlich begegnet. Es gab ihr innerlich einen kleinen Anstoß, selbst offen zu sein und wenn es allein nur aus Gerechtigkeit ihrer Lehrerin gegenüber war. "Nun, er…" Hermione suchte in der erwachten Natur nach den richtigen Worten, "Professor Snape hatte die Tür zur Vorratskammer aufgerissen, mich angesehen, als wäre ich seine Nemesis oder auch nur ein Eindringling - sein Blick war wie eine Prüfung und Feststellung zugleich und beides wollte er nicht haben - und schlug sie wieder zu. Dann herrschte lange Zeit Ruhe und ganz plötzlich gab es einen Hieb auf die Tür und als ich mich hinaus traute, pinnte ein Zettel mit einem silbernen Schneidemesser daran. Ich weiß nicht, ob man das als Akzeptieren bezeichnen könnte." erzählte Hermione wie Snape wirklich auf Hermione reagiert hatte.

"Er hat dich wenigstens nicht persönlich angegriffen." lächelte Minerva erleichtert und selbst verletzt zugleich schauten ihre Augen eher trübe drein.

Hermione suchte Minervas Blick. "Und Du? Wie geht dir? Er hat dich immerhin verletzt. Nevan hat es mir erzählt. Er war sehr besorgt um dich." und ihr fiel es schwer offen über private Gefühle mit ihrer einstigen Löwin-Mutter zu reden. Zudem hatte sie endlich das 'Du' so akzeptierend ausgesprochen und hier benutzt, was Hermione ein komisches Kribbeln bescherte, aber ein gutes. Denn das war hier nicht Minervas abgeschottetes Büro oder Nevans Wohnzimmer.

Minerva sog scharf die Luft ein und Hermione glaubte, dass sogleich die Schulleiterin sprechen würde. Auch Minerva hatte das 'Du', gesprochen im ganz persönlichen, nur allzu deutlich vernommen.

"Es war nicht einfach." gestand Minerva offen ein und ihr Gesicht verließ endgültig die Strenge und Zurückhaltung der Schulleiterin. Nur ihre quadratische Brille erinnerte Hermione stetig daran, dass es eben die gestrenge Frau war, die kein Unrecht zuließ.

Sie blickte sich um, sah eine kleine Bank an einem der Gewächshäuser und lud Hermione ein, sich doch zu setzen. Minerva brauchte ein klein wenig Schutz.

Beide nahmen auf der von der Sonne angewärmten Bank Platz. Minerva rieb sich die Oberschenkel, bedachte Hermione mit einem kurzen Blick und nahm schließlich ihre Brille ab. Ein seltenes Bild bot sich Hermione und eines, das Minerva zum ersten Mal richtig menschlich wirken ließ. Denn ohne Strenge, ohne die ehrfürchtig respektvolle Erscheinung, saß hier und jetzt eine Frau, die auch ihre Sorgen und Ängste hatte - dennoch immer elegant wirkend. "Ich war sehr aufgelöst und verletzt. Ich kenne Severus seitdem er Hogwarts als Elfjähriger betreten hatte und er war stets ein Außenseiter und suchte sich leider Freunde, die ihm nicht gut taten, aber er von ihnen und ihrer Einstellung fasziniert war."

Hermione fiel auf, dass Minervas Beziehung zu Severus, weitaus tiefer gehen musste, wenn sie so weit ausholte. Viele Lehrer kannten sich oberflächlich - mal wusste man von anderen hier etwas Privates, mal erzählte da jemand dort etwas Neues. Doch da Minerva stets an der Seite Dumbledores war - egal ob als seine Stellvertreterin oder loyale Freundin - so kannte sie Severus unter der Belegschaft mit am Besten.

"Es ist immer traurig mit ansehen zu müssen, wie kluge Köpfe sich auf dunkle Pfade begeben. Doch wo hört das Lehrersein auf und wo fängt die Einmischung an? Ich war Gryffindor, Horace Slughorn damals der Hauslehrer Slytherins. Er hatte nie einen Sinn für rechtschaffende Erziehung, aber wohl für vorteilhafte Geschäftsbeziehungen. Er nutzte die Jungen und Mädchen aus, indem er ihnen etwas Ruhm und Einzigartigkeit durch seinen Slugh-Klub verschaffte. Dennoch heimste er die Lorbeeren ein. Nie redet ein Hauslehrer dem anderen in seine Methoden hinein. Slytherin bleibt Slytherin und Gryffindor eben Gryffindor - so war die Regel."

Sie beugte sich etwas vor, drehte ihre Brille in ihrer Hand hin und her. "Kinder sind naiv. Sie glauben schnell viel und alles, wenn man nur weiß, was sie begeistert. Severus war nicht anders und es war sein Untergang. Später als Albus ihn als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückbringen wollte und dies auf der Lehrerkonferenz berichtete, war ich zu anfangs auf Albus sauer. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er einen Todesser einstellte, der auch noch die Verantwortung übertragen bekommen hatte, einem Haus vorzustehen, nicht nur für ein paar Stunden zu lehren."

Minerva begann - sich erinnernd - zu Lächeln. "Doch wollte ich mich nicht einvernehmen lassen und übte mich in strenger Toleranz. Ich wartete bis ich Severus persönlich sah. Er schien gebrochen zu sein und dennoch war da etwas in ihm. Etwas, was er bald lernte zu verstecken. Er war nicht mehr der kleine schüchterne Junge, sondern versteckte seine Unsicherheiten hinter Zynismus und boshafter Arroganz - seinem Schutzschild - und es schien zu wirken. Es war seine Methode sich irgendwie zwanghaft den Respekt zu verschaffen, den man ihm all die Jahre nicht geschenkt hatte."

Minerva seufzte laut auf. "Als ich Severus zu Weihnachten sah, sein Blick… war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Wo einst immer noch ab und zu wenigstens einmal, dieser Lebensfunke war, war nichts mehr davon übrig. So als sei er damals in der Hütte gestorben, für immer. Das er handgreiflich wurde, nun ja, es war seine Art, mich davon abzuhalten, dass ich mich ihm näherte. Er hatte erkannt, dass ich noch sehr genau weiß, wie schwer ihm Lilys Tod damals gefallen war. Albus kam damals - kurz nach Severus Einstellung als Lehrer - öfters übermüdet aus den Kerkern zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle an und ich wusste, dass er die gesamte Nacht über versucht hatte Severus aufzubauen, weiterzumachen… und er endlich und für immer die Gedanken aufgeben müsse, diese an ein schnelles Ende seines Lebens zu verschwenden. Er erinnerte ihn stets an den Eid, den Severus ihm geschworen hatte, denn anders konnte er zu Severus nicht durchdringen."

Sie blickte betrübt auf das satte Grün am Boden. "Es fiel Albus schwer, Severus gerade mit dieser Last des Schwures, bei der Stange zu halten. Doch sollte er auch für seinen Fehlgang der letzten beiden Jahre sühnen. Albus hatte nie darüber gesprochen und ich sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Doch wenn man so viele Jahre mit all diesen Menschen unter einem Dach lebt, da entsteht auch so etwas wie Familie. Ich weiß nicht, ob Albus wusste, dass ich ebenfalls ein guter Legilimentiker bin. Ich denke ja, er wusste es durchaus. Doch wie er eben war, überließ er es jedem selbst, wie weit er sich hinauswagte… die Entscheidungen selbst traf."

Hermione lauschte gespannt und Minerva schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. "Als ich erfuhr, dass Harry in der Nähe sei, ganz nah an Hogwarts, musste etwas geschehen. Ich bemerkte wie Severus nervös wurde. Er dachte nur noch an seine Aufgabe und irgendwie musste er zu Voldemort gelangen. Mein Vorgehen war nicht sehr edel und als ich… zuerst wie viele auch dachte, er sei in der Hütte diesen sinnlosen Tod gestorben…"

Ihr versagte die Stimme. Hermione ergriff ihre Hand und versuchte sie irgendwie zu trösten. Minerva schluckte und sog die Luft scharf ein. Vor ihrem geistigen Augen spielten die Erinnerungen ihren Gefühlen Streiche, als wäre das alles erst gestern passiert. Doch Minerva fasste sich wieder rasch.

"Und es gelang Severus auch", fuhr sie an ganz anderer Stelle fort, "indem er sich in die Materie der Zaubertränke so sehr vertiefte und darin bald ein Meister wurde. Nur eines machte ihn immer nervös - das Lob der anderen Tränkemeister. Er wurde nie an einer Zunftschule ausgebildet und so glaubte er stets härter arbeiten zu müssen, um sich zu beweisen und dachte, er wäre nicht gut genug. In seinem Inneren hingegen, trotz dieser Selbstzweifel, redete er sich heimlich Großes ein - zu Recht. Wie du siehst, ist erst vor ein paar Monaten überhaupt sein allererster Artikel in 'Zaubertränke Heute' erschienen. Sehr seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, wie er doch sonst immer hinter einem Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse her war."

Wieder blickte die Ältere Gryffindor seitlich kurz zu Hermione. "Ich denke", kam Minerva zum eigentlichen Thema Hermiones zurück, "er wollte, dass ich nicht Gleiches tat, wie Albus damals, der ihm in seinen schweren Zeiten zur Seite gestanden hatte. Es muss für einen jungen Mann wie Severus sehr schwer sein - der früher stets als Schwächling bezeichnet wurde -, nun nach so vielen Jahren wieder, in diese für ihn schreckliche Welt einzutauchen. Doch wie mir scheint, möchte er es allein mit seinen Dämonen aufnehmen."

Minervas Worte sprachen eine tiefe Wahrheit aus, die Hermione erschauderte. "Weißt du, Hermione, ich habe Severus diese Sticheleien all die Jahre über immer gern verpasst - dieser Häuserkampf - der zwischen uns war. Dadurch loderte etwas Leben in ihm auf. Es ist seltsam, dass ein Slytherin so stupide kämpferisch werden kann, wie ein Gryffindor, wenn man ihn nur an der richtigen Stelle kitzelt."

Sie schmunzelte etwas.

Hermione ebenso. "Dafür haben wir Gryffindors wohl ein Händchen." gestand Hermione.

"Ja, in der Tat." griente Minerva verschmitzt, wobei Hermione mit rosa Wangen dazu nickte und beide verstanden einander.

Doch Hermione kam ein unschöner Gedanke. "Was, wenn er mich hasst, weil ich ihn gerettet habe?" fragte sie und suchte Minervas Blick, als wäre ihre Antwort, der einzige Strohhalm für sie.

Minerva sah sie eindringlich an. Sie umfasste Hermiones Hände kraftvoll mit ihren und streichelte darüber. "Denke niemals so etwas, Hermione. Niemals! Severus mag damit noch nicht klarkommen, aber er hat wohl festgestellt, dass da jemand ist, der an ihn dachte, als es darauf ankam und eine Entscheidung gefällt hat: Das er leben soll. Ich denke, das hat ihm Auftrieb und die Willenskraft geschenkt, weiterzuleben."

Hermione lächelte gebrochen, also ging Minerva noch ein Stück weiter. "Severus hatte gerade all jene Erinnerungen verloren und seinen Geist an eine Grenze gebracht, die nicht jeder Mensch einfach so überlebt. Und doch war und ist da etwas gewesen, dass ihm mit einem Male dazu bewegte, es zu versuchen und er hatte es geschafft. Lily hatte ihn damals aufgegeben, zu Recht. Du Hermione hast ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben."

Hermione seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war Albus."

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein, Albus nutzte Severus Verletztheit aus, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Ich weiß, dass ich Albus immer vertraut habe, doch manchmal gingen auch unsere Meinungen auseinander. Als ich anfang eures eigentlichen siebten Schuljahres in Albus Büro schlich, unterhielt er sich gerade mit Severus, der gerade sein Amt angetreten hatte und er kommandierte Severus herum, verwies ihn auf seinen Schwur und das er durchhalten müsse, alles nur damit Harry gewinnen konnte. Ich war schockiert, denn wieder sah ich den Elfjährigen, der verzweifelt und allein damit klarkommen musste. Er hat eine wirklich zweite Chance erst mit dem Ende des Krieges und dem Loslassen längst vergangener Erinnerungen erhalten. Er hatte stets mit diesen quälenden Erinnerungen gelebt und jetzt sind sie nicht mehr. Doch was ist jetzt? Er kann neu anfangen und hier in Hogwarts hat er wenigstens für diesen Moment ein klein wenig Alltag zurück. Ich glaubte, dass das Brauen ihn nach und nach wieder in die Bahn bringen würde und ich - auch wie Albus - ihm eine Hand reichen könnten. Meine hat er ausgeschlagen, deine nicht. Du, Hermione bist ihm da unten im Dunkel der Kerker das kleine Licht."

Schnell wendete sich Hermione von ihr ab und Minerva kam nicht umher, sie fest in ihre Arme zu schließen. Es war so brachial, was Minerva ihr da alles erzählte und es war so warm und mitfühlend, verständlich ausgesprochen. Es berührte Hermione zutiefst und traf sie an einer Stelle, wo sie jenen Punkt ihrer Fassung überschritt. Tränen bahnte sich den Weg hinauf in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. Es war ein erleichternder Schrei ihres Herzens und ihrer Seele zugleich.

"Ich… dachte es sei immer Ron und nun… weiß ich nicht, was ich fühlen soll." heulte sich Hermione an Minervas Hals aus.

Die Ältere strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, wiegte sie in ihren Armen hin und her.

"Severus habe ich gerettet, Ron nicht." und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

"Du bist nicht Schuld, an Rons Tod. Das ist Dolohov." sprach Minerva in Hermiones lockigen Wuschelkopf.

"Aber ich hätte ihn retten können, ich stand nur ein paar Meter daneben."

Minerva löste sich von der Kleinen aufgewühlten Person vor sich und hielt streichelnd ihre Oberarmen. "Kannst du dich denn nicht mehr daran erinnern?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Doch…" meinte sie und Minerva schien ganz plötzlich zu verstehen.

"Hermione…" Doch sie reagierte nicht. Also nahm sie ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob ihren Kopf etwas an. "Hermione du standest unter einem Erstarrungszauber. Du hättest Ron nicht retten können. Remus hatte dies bemerkt und dich so schnell wie möglich von diesem Fluch befreit, bevor Antonin Dolohov auch dich töten konnte."

Hermione schaute Minerva mit den Augen einer Hauselfe an. "Remus…" wisperte sie.

"Es war Krieg Hermione, ein fürchterlicher und grausamer Krieg und wir - alle die leben - sollten ihrer Opfer gedenken, indem wir unser Leben glücklich fortführen und nicht in Selbstgeißelung schwere seelische Ketten anlegen." sprach Minerva mit gütigem und aufmunterndem Blick.

"Es ist so schwer." murmelte Hermione und wischte sich rasch ein paar Tränen von ihren glühenden Wangen ab. Das war alles so emotional für sie.

"Ja, es braucht seine Zeit. Doch ist da Nevan, da sind deine Freunde und auch ich bin für dich da." Wieder schloss sie die junge Frau in ihre Arme.

Minerva waren diese Worte erstaunlicherweise wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit über die Lippen gekommen. Wie lange hatte sie die Scheu davor gehabt, Hermione offen gegenüberzutreten, ohne den bürokratischen Schutz eines Schulleiterin-Titels. Sie hätte sich diese Angst erst gar nicht einreden brauchen, stellte sie fest und es war befreiend.

"Danke." brachte Hermione erleichtert heraus, als fielen all ihre Schatten der Vergangenheit von ihr ab.

"Ich danke dir, Liebes." erwiderte die Ältere sanft und strich ihr sanft eine letzte trocknende Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Dieses Mal leuchteten Hermiones haselnussbrauen Augen auf und sie umarmte Minerva, wie sie sonst immer nur Nevan umarmte. "Huch…" gab Minerva von sich und Hermione sagte: "Wir Gryffindors sind eben stürmisch." und beide lachten lauthals los.

oOo

"Es ist schön, beide so zu sehen, Nevan." sagte Sprout leise und andächtig und Neville wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht.

Auch er blickte die beiden Frauen auf der Bank an. Die Kräuterkundler waren gerade aus einem der Gewächshäuser gekommen und hatten den Zaubertrankprofessor still und stumm in Gedanken vertieft und beobachtend an einem Strauch stehen sehen. Nevan hatte dem Gespräch beider Frauen, die ihm so sehr und innig am Herzen lagen, heimlich gelauscht war einfach nur gerührt und ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, was die anderen beiden neben ihm mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln bedachten.

"Kein Wort, zu niemandem." sagte er schnell.

"Keine Angst, einen weinerlichen Slytherin kauft mir sowieso keiner ab." meinte Neville und hielt seinen Topf mit der Glimm-Stachelbeeren besonders gut fest.

Pomona seufzte. "So, ich wünsche euch schöne Ostern. Man sieht sich in ein paar Tagen." und verabschiedete sich mit erhobener Hand und einem Büschel Kräutern in dieser.

"Frohe Ostern, Sir." und auch Neville ging, um eine gelangweilte Ginny vor der Eingangstreppe aufzufinden.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit." gab Ginny an und Neville flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

"Echt? Wirklich?"

Er nickte strahlend und schaute dann ernster auf sie herab. "Aber kein Wort. Das weißt du nicht von mir, Ginny."

"Keine Bange, ich weiß schon wie es aus Mione rausbekomme, ohne dass sie es merkt. Sie steht im Fuchsbau unter meiner Kontrolle." gab sie nach alter Molly Weasley Art von sich.

"Das bezweifle ich auch nicht, wenn man in Weasleys heimischen Gefilden tagtäglich deiner Neugier ausgesetzt ist." säuselte Neville und handelte sich einen Faustschlag gegen seinen Oberarm ein.

"So denkst du von mir, du Kräuterling?" fragte sie schroff und grinste dabei.

"Nun, Freunde sind da, um auch mal die Wahrheit auszusprechen." grinste er zurück und beide warteten auf Mione und gönnten ihr die glücklichen Momente.


	15. Es grünt so grün…

Hallo!  
Hetz... Hui, bin ich spät dran. Weihnachtsmarkt, Weihnachtsfeier... Sorry!

to°Ouzel:  
Danke dir, Ouzel! Schön, dass sie dir so flüssig und schlüssig vorkommt. Ich habe sie von Anfang bis Ende in nicht einmal zwei Wochen geschrieben. War selbst perplex über mich und meine Finger brauchen danach definitiv ein Päuschen. Weil ich nächste Woche wohl nicht online sein werde, gibt es gar heute, morgen und Sonntag ein neues Kapitel!

to°Jessica caine:  
Diese sind im Moment doch sehr rar, jene Momente beider, wenngleich beide das Hauptpairing darstellen. Doch zum Ende hin wird es definitv sehr Sev+Mione lastig... also einfach weiterlesen.

to°lufa:  
Waha... du bist zurück. Stell' am Steinkreis bloß keinen schwarzmagischen Unfug an °schelmisch-guck°  
Pallas ist nicht so zurückhaltend mit ihren Gefühlen wie Minerva. Pallas ist definitiv offensiver und spiegelt in mancher Hinsicht Minervas kleine feurige Seite wider °Mega-Zwinker°.

Heute kommt Snape wieder höchst persönlich vor... Leider, so wie ich ganz anfangs der Story sagte: bei mir müssen die Charaktere immer leiden. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so'nen Spaß dran hab' °hüstel-hüstel°. Also dann mal auf, in das Drei-Takt-Wochenende. Das heißt morgen gibt es weiteres Kapitel, da ich wohl nächstes WE nicht weiß, ob ich online sein wisst schon wegen Weihnachten und so, dem Gänsebraten, den Geschenken, all den Familienbescherungen und diversen Besuchen bei Oma und Opa und so... Und jedes Jahr ist man auf's neue gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. °seufz°

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 15. Es grünt so grün… ---

_im April 1999_

Ginny drängelte, Neville beäugte seine Topfpflanze, als Hermione endlich hinter den Gewächshäusern hervorkam und mit ihrem warmen strahlenden Gesicht die Mittagssonne am blauen Himmel übertrumpfte. Die drei Freunde begaben sich in Richtung Hogsmeade, beide Frauen verabschiedeten sich von Neville und disapparierten kurz hinter dem Hogwarts-Tor der Grundstücksmauern.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen, kam Molly gerade vom Wäscheaufhängen, was bei Zauberern so aussah, dass sie die Wäsche hinaus schweben ließen und diese sich von selbst aufhängte.

"Warum du das nur so machst, frage ich mich immer wieder. Sie trocknet doch schneller, wenn…" ergriff Ginny das Wort.

"Liebes, Ehe- und Hausfrau spielt du bald und noch lange genug. Also, hallo erst einmal und lass dich drücken." umarmte ihre Mutter sie und nickte Hermione zu. "Schön, dass du auch gekommen bist, Hermione."

"Danke, Mrs Weasley."

"Molly, sag bitte einfach nur Molly." und sie putzte sich ihre Hände an der Schürze ab und gab ihr geradezu feierlich die Hand.

"Ok, dann eben Molly." lenkte Mione ein und Molly tätschelte ihren Oberarm.

"Sie duftet viel besser, wenn sie an der frischen Luft trocknet. Natürliche Frische - das bewirkt keine Magie und wenn ich sie jetzt trocken zaubere, dann ist der Duft des Frühlings darin hinüber." und gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie seufzte nur und wusste ihrer Mutter konnte man Manches nicht recht machen. Schon gar nicht, dass Teenager nie viel Zeit hatten, wenn gerade ihre Lieblingssachen ewig zum Trocknen brauchten und daher Wäsche an der Luft über einen ganzen Tag trocknen lassen zu müssen, da schon einmal gar nicht Frage kam.

"Harry kommt heute eher nach Hause." zwinkerte sie und Ginny wurde rot.

"Ehrlich?" stammelte sie.

"Ja, er hat es Kingsley selbst angetragen und Tonks kommt mit Ted vorbei."

"Was macht sein Strafverfahren?" fragte Ginny ganz nervös.

"Er muss ein halbes Jahr in der Ausbildung dranhängen." meinte Molly und Ginny seufzte.

"Ein halbes Jahr…" stöhnte die kleine Verlobte.

"Tu nicht so, als wenn das ein Weltuntergang wäre. Er hat es sich ja schließlich selbst eingebrockt." wetterte Molly. "Ehrlich gesagt, hätte er die Ausbildung gar nicht fortsetzen dürfen."

"Mutter!" herrschte Ginny los.

"Ja, mein Kind?" fragte Molly streng zurück.

"Wie geht es ihm denn?" wollte Ginny keinen Streit anfangen.

"Ganz gut. Er schluckt es runter. Auch, dass einige ihn im Ministerium immer noch kopfschüttelnd anblicken."

"Ich verstehe." seufzte sie und malte sich schon den Zwist mit Harrys Laune aus, die er dann haben würde.

"Und sag mir nicht, dass es dir nicht nützt, wenn sein angekratztes Ego etwas Pflege braucht. Da ist er doch immer brav wie ein Lämmchen und ihr beide kommt den ganzen Tag nicht aus eurem Zimmer raus." Mollys Augen blitzten verschmitzt auf.

Ginny bekam einen hochroten Kopf, ihr fielen fast die Augen aus, der Mund klappte auf und Hermione begann geschwind die drei Stufen zur Küche hinein immer wieder abzuzählen, als vor der Türe sie wartend dastand und krampfhaft auszudrücken versuchte nichts gehört zu haben.

'Tja, irgendwo her müssen all die Rotschöpfe ja kommen….' dachte Hermione ironisch. Sie gab sich einen Schubs und rettete Ginny aus der misslichen Lage, da ihr einfach kein Wort über die Lippen kam. Molly grinste derweil wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Wie geht es Tonks? Wir hören so wenig von ihr." lenkte Hermione ab.

"Sie gibt ja nur theoretischen Unterricht, wegen ihrem kleinen Teddy. Da hat sie feste Arbeitszeiten, kurze Wege, mehr Zeit. Das tut ihr gut." erklärte die gute Seele des Fuchsbaus während sie in die Küche wuselte und sofort Tee aufsetzte. "Stellt die Koffer ab. Wir trinken erst einmal einen frischen heißen Tee."

"Was? kein… 'Die Koffer sofort auf das Zimmer und keine Scherzartikel oder irgendwelche Stinkbomben…' Wow. Wo ist meine Mutter?" schaute sich Ginny um.

Molly schaute empört, um ihr dann einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Sagt es nicht den Männern, sonst proben sie den Aufstand." erhob sie mahnend den Zeigefinger.

"Ja, natürlich." gaben beide an und setzten sich an den Küchentisch und fanden sich alsbald in einer netten Frauenrunde wieder.

Manchmal trübte die Stimmung etwas ein, wenn sie über Ron oder Fred sprachen oder an Mad-Eye-Moody und Remus dachten. Dennoch waren die Weasleys eine bemerkenswerte und lebensfrohe Familie geblieben, deren Bande durch den Krieg nur noch stärker geworden war.

Hermione versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es geworden wäre, wenn Ron und sie ein Paar gewesen wären. Sie seufzte. Für ein paar Tage mochte sie die Weasleys ja aushalten können, aber sie als neue Verwandtschaft und Familie zu sehen? Nein! Sie zwar manchmal impulsiv, aber dennoch zu sehr von der Logik eingenommen. Sie dachte an Nevan und Minerva, die beide irgendwie ihre kleine wissenschaftliche Sucht neben einem ausgeglichenen und freudvollen Privatleben betrieben. Das passte zu ihr, war ihr genehmer - das schien für sie wie eine Familie zu sein. Bei den Gedanken mit Nevan und Minerva vielleicht einmal eine Art Familienfest abzuhalten… Sie seufzte laut auf und war glücklich - zum ersten Mal seit langem richtig glücklich - es lag im Bereich der Möglichkeiten, einer vorstellbaren Zukunft.

oOo

Bis zum Nachmittag hatten beide Freundinnen ihre Sachen ausgepackt und Hermione musste dabei aufgrund der Gespräche an Snape denken. Es war schon komisch. Snape hatte niemanden zum Reden.

'Wie verarbeitet er alles? In sich hineinfressen, leugnen, verdrängen? Kein Wunder, dass er immer nur wütend ist und so eigenartig. Er ist allein. Doch so lethargisch… ist das auch Severus Snape?'

Er tat ihr irgendwie leid. Doch wollte er es auch nicht anders.

'Kein Antrieb…' Doch das stimmte nicht. Er braute, forschte, machte Experimente. Aber stets nur für sich. 'Welch Verschwendung, ein begabter Intellekt, der nur für sich brütet.'

Immer wieder hatte sie das Gespräch Minervas vor Augen, wie die Frau Severus sah. Hermione kannte Snape nicht so gut und hatte Zweifel. Ihre Gefühle mochten mit ihm sympathisieren - da war dieses… nun ja… eine gewisse Verliebtheit? Doch war Hermione Granger auch eine Person, die immerwährend eine Vernunft gesteuerte Erklärung zu finden suchte. War sie bereit, ihm wirklich das Licht im Dunkel zu sein?

Minerva hatte ja gesagt, dass Albus es nur geschafft hatte, weil er ihm den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt hatte. Minerva wollte ihm einfach so eine helfende Hand reichen und Severus hatte es brachial abgelehnt. Warum also, wäre es bei ihr - Hermione - nicht anders?

Seufzend stand sie an dem kleinen Fenster in ihrem Zimmer und blickte in die Natur hinaus. 'Das größte Risiko auf Erden laufen die Menschen, die nie das kleinste Risiko eingehen wollen.' hatte mal ein Muggel gesagt, sprach sie zu sich selbst. 'Also angeblich - und nicht wirklich - abgelehnt hatte er mich ja bereits. Was hält mich davon ab, es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen?'

Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, denn die Antwort war fatal einfach und bitter: Das sie sich wirklich richtig in ihn verlieben könnte, so mit allem Drum und Dran und er dann in wenigen Jahren Lily Edwards heiraten würde. Nach allem, was sie bis jetzt in ihrem jungen Leben durchgestanden hatte, vor allem die letzten zwölf Monate… es würde sie zerreißen - und ganz 'Eins' und vollständig fühlte sie sich bis heute nicht. Nicht, nachdem sie so viele geliebte Menschen verloren hatte. Doch war da noch einer, einen den sie retten konnte: Severus Snape. Gerade jeden, von dem jeder glaubte er habe es nicht verdient, genschweige denn er würde es überhaupt überleben. Und zu guter letzt waren da neue Freundschaften entstanden, die von Tag zu Tag familiärer wurden: Minerva und Nevan.

Ein lauter Seufzer verließ erst schwer Hermiones Brust und strich dann doch recht sanft durch den Raum. Sie entschied sich erst, als es bereits dämmerte. Sie bestückte ihre Eule, die kleine Curie, die ihr Harry und Ginny zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, mit einem Brief und wies sie an diesen zu Hagrid zu schicken. Irgendetwas wollte sie tun.

oOo

Harry und Ginny hatten den ersten Tag ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen können. Als Hermione aus dem Haus trat, die beiden unter einem Baum liegen sah, wie sie Arm in Arm glücklich das Blattwerk der Baumkrone anhimmelten - dabei eigentlich nur ihre Zweisamkeit - drehte Harry den Kopf zu ihr als sie rief: "Ich geh jetzt in die Winkelgasse. Ein paar Bücher kaufen."

Harry flüsterte Ginny etwas ins Ohr und sprang auf. "Mione warte."

Sie hielt auf der Schwelle inne. "Ja?"

"Wegen dem Gespräch vor zwei Monaten… also…"

"Schon gut Harry, es ist in Ordnung." war sie nicht bereit, dieses Thema neu aufzuwärmen. Sie wollte gehen, aber Harry hechtete hinterher.

"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung." hielt er sie dennoch auf, einfach so zu verschwinden.

Hermione hatte jetzt keinen Nerv dafür. Sie war immer noch gekränkt, dass er sie damals so hintergangen hatte und behauptete er sei im Recht. Aber irgendwie hatte er auch recht, dachte sie, dass es an der Zeit war, das Thema anzugehen.

"OK, du hast eine halbe Stunde mehr nicht. Dann muss ich wirklich los." schaute sie kurz angebunden auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Gut, mehr brauche ich gewiss nicht. Eigentlich ist es kurz gesagt." und Harry hatte diesen verbissenen Blick drauf, den er immer dann hatte, wenn es unangenehme Neuigkeiten gab.

"Was denn?" fragte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Denn so wie Harry mit sich rang, hatte entweder er wieder diese schlechte Neuigkeit verzapft oder es musste wirklich etwas ganz Schreckliches sein.

"Lily Edwards ist tot." sagte er dann ganz plötzlich unverblümt.

"Tot." murmelte Hermione und es sickerte langsam in ihren Verstand, immer mehr eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Oberarmen und Rücken auslösend.

Harry nickte.

Hermione drehte sich um, ging in die Küche und blieb dort einfach stehen. Ihre Augen suchten unentwegt die Küche ab. Ganz plötzlich war sie zu keinem Denken mehr fähig. Nur ein dicker dumpfer Kopfschmerz begann in ihren Schläfen zu pulsieren und grub sich nach und nach vor bis er sich hinter ihrer Stirn festsetzte.

"Ähm…" Er kam sich etwas unbeholfen vor. "Tee?" fragte er plötzlich, als er die Teekanne an anderen Ende auf der Feuerstelle entdeckte.

Sie nickte nur, immer noch den Rücken zu ihm und plumpste auf den Stuhl. Er ging an ihr vorbei, setzte Teewasser auf und holte zwei Tassen.

Er hörte, als er aufgoss, Hermione leise murmeln, mehr zu sich als zu ihm. "Wie schrecklich… All seine Hoffnungen… Weiß er es schon?" Sie war dabei kreidebleich.

"Nein. Ich wüsste nicht wie. Das Ministerium, also Shaklebolt wird das machen." wusste er genau, dass sie nur den einen meinen konnte. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für ihn, dass Hermione Snape nicht egal sein konnte. So viel war definitiv sicher.

Sie schnaubte nur und er schluckte, machte aber hastig mit dem Teeaufgießen weiter.

"Ich wollte ihm nicht Ostern verderben." säuselte er und ging nun zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich direkt neben sie und drehte sich nur etwas zu ihr.

Sie stierte auf die Bohlen am Boden. Hermione wusste, dass Harry hier ziemlich feige aussah und er schaute auch dementsprechend ertappt drein.

"Dein Tee, Hermione." versuchte er zögerlich einen Zugang zu ihr zu finden.

Sie nickte und nippte daran, nahm den Zauberstab, kühlte ihn mit einem kleinen Tippen an die Tasse etwas ab und trank dann.

"Dem kann man Ostern nicht verderben. Er frisst ja alles in sich herein." sagte sie trocken.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schob sich die Brille zurecht. Er hätte eher geglaubt, dass sie ihm zustimmte und nunmehr nach Gerechtigkeit schreiend ihn dazu bewegen würde, dass er nach all seinen verqueren Eskapaden es Snape - als geringe Wiedergutmachung und einen Schritt hin zur Versöhnung - selbst mitteilen sollte. Doch das tat sie nicht und er fühlte sich noch mieser. Denn somit entschied sie nicht für ihn, sondern er musste es selbst tun. Ob er einfach Shaklebolt die Nachricht überbringen ließ oder es doch selbst tat. Harry wusste genau, wenn er die Nachricht über Lily Edwards Tod nicht persönlich überbringen würde, wäre dies zukünftig eine weitere tiefe Kluft zwischen ihm und seiner besten Freundin. Er erkannte, dass er mit seinen Aktionen der letzten Zeit, um Hermione zu schützen, sie als Freundin zu behalten, eher von sich gestoßen hatte und sie endgültig zu verlieren drohte, wenn er es nicht selbst machen würde. Nur hatte Harry noch nie die Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, jemanden über den Tod eines Menschen zu informieren. Und einfach wie hier und jetzt eben zu sagen 'Sie ist tot.' ist nun wirklich nicht die angemessene Art und Weise. Das wusste selbst er.

"Weißt du, Harry", sie schaute ihn jetzt an, "Snape ist wie ein scheues Reh, wie eine Kellerassel. Er sitzt dort unten vergessen und allein gelassen. Desinteressiert an allem, was mit Leben zu tun hat, forscht und experimentiert. Mehr nicht. Spricht nicht mit Minerva. Sie hat mir sogar gesagt, dass sie versucht hatte am zweiten Weihnachtsabend ein kleines Essen zu arrangieren. Sie und Nevan, sogar Sprout wären gekommen. Doch er tickte beinahe aus, so als hätte er eine neue unheilbare und ansteckende Form der Drachenpocken." Sie schob ihre Tasse dabei hin und her. "Snape hatte psychisch soweit abgebaut, dass er kurz davor stand in ein Heim für psychisch Gestörte eingeliefert zu werden. Es hat sich nur gebessert, weil…" Hermione schluckte "…weil ich jetzt persönlich seine Bestellungen für seine Forschungen entgegen nehme." Sie musterte Harry, der vor sich hin starrte. "Harry, er ist immer noch schroff und lässt niemanden mehr an sich, aber wenigstens zeigt er jetzt wieder Emotionen und starrt nicht nur wie ein vom Dementor Geküsster tagelang vor sich hin."

Harry seufzte. "War er denn je anders?" fragte er etwas mit zu viel Sarkasmus.

Hermione schnaubte. "Du hattest Leute um dich, ich hatte Leute um mich - Freunde die halfen und unterstützten. Auch wenn wir uns manchmal gegen die Hilfe anderer gewehrt hatten, war die Not am größten, konnte man auf seine Freunde zählen. Er nicht wirklich, Harry. Er hat irgendwo immer stets allein gekämpft - unverstanden und ungewollt."

"Er hat es so gewollt - sich abgeschottet - und er hatte damals seine Todesser-Freunde. Kingsley hatte ihm angeboten darüber zu reden, doch lehnte er ab. Er sah sich nur Dumbledore verpflichtet." verteidigte Harry seine Einstellung.

Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Snape einer ist, der jedem was erzählen würde. Gleich gar nicht, wenn du ihm auch noch im Krankenhaus so bedroht hast. Da würde jeder lieber seine Gefühle für sich behalten und schweigen. Zudem war aufgrund des Nahtod-Erlebnisses und seiner verlorenen Erinnerungen sein emotionales Gleichgewicht kaum noch vorhanden. Was verlangst du von ihm, dass er wie ein Roboter immer nur 'Ja und Amen' sagt? Er ist ein Mensch Harry, der viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hatte und viele gebraucht hatte, sich zu ändern. Und er hat es geschafft. Ist das nicht Anerkennung genug?" klang ihre Stimme bedrohlich.

"Das ist es also, ja? Er ist ganz plötzlich der Gute und ich bin der Böse." schnaubte Harry und umklammerte seine Tasse fester.

"Nein, aber auch mit. Alles in Summe genommen, ist es doch nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich selbst als Ekel sieht. Du und viele andere Menschen haben ihm genau das ja jahrelang immer unter die Nase gerieben. Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut, ich habe ihm vertraut und du missachtest sowohl Albus' Andenken als auch meine Person, wenn du weiterhin so uneinsichtig bleibst. Er fühlt sich ausgegrenzt und als das, für was ihn alle hielten, glaubt er wohl schon bald - vielleicht auch jetzt schon - selbst daran, wenn es keiner ändert." versuchte Hermione Harrys Verstand aufzurütteln.

"Wurde Zeit, dass ihm das klar wird. Da hat er wohl nicht nur geschauspielert. Ein Ekel war er schon immer gewesen." keifte er.

"Harry!" war bei Hermione jetzt der Geduldsfaden gerissen.

"Ist doch so. Ich habe schon zu viel Mitgefühl mit dem Kerl gehabt." konnte und wollte Harry nichts von einem gebrochenem und bemitleidenswertem Snape wissen.

"Einem Kerl, der deine Mutter liebt." griff sie zu harten Mitteln.

"Liebte!" sagte Harry barsch und seine Pulsader an der Schläfe begann heftig zu pochen. Harry war ganz zornesrot geworden. Seine Zähne hatte er fest zusammengepresst.

"Das geht nicht so schnell vorüber. Wahre Liebe kann man nicht durch verlorene Gedanken auslöschen." redete Hermione sich ein.

"Er sagte es aber, auch wenn die kleine Edwards meiner Mutter ähnelt, ist sie es doch nicht… meine Mutter." keifte Harry und drohte die Tasse, die er fest mit seiner rechten Hand umklammerte, beinahe wie eine Zitrone in seiner Hand zerquetschen zu wollen.

"Ich denke, dass Snape es nur sagte, weil du von ihm etwas über seine Gefühle weißt und er dich wieder auf Distanz haben wollte, so wie jeden anderen auch. Es war vielleiecht reiner Selbstschutz, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen." meinte sie ruhig. Doch innerlich machte ihr Herz einen irren Satz gen Brustkorb. Sie wusste, was Minerva ihr gesagt hatte, doch es wahrhaben wollen, das fiel ihr noch schwer.

Harry schwieg. Nach einigen Momenten holte er dann doch zu seiner Verteidigung aus. "Er ist verletzend, ein Arschloch. Und ja sie ist wie meine Mutter und ja er hätte dich nie wirklich als Ehefrau akzeptiert. So ist mein Standpunkt und der bleibt auch so. Ich wollte dir entgegenkommen, habe erkannt, dass das mit euch nicht klappen würde, dass ihr beide vielleicht es selbst herausfinden solltet. So erspart es dir die Schmach das Arschloch Snape kennenzulernen." verteidigte er sich.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wollte wirklich für sie entscheiden. Das war zu viel. Vor Tagen noch hatte sie Hoffnung, er würde vielleicht doch damit aufhören, als er ihr seinen Fehler gestanden hatte. Nur deshalb war sie mit in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Sie wollte Harry nicht einfach so aufgeben. Doch hatte er wohl nichts dazu gelernt. Er hatte im März nur die Beichte abgelegt, weil er Angst ums eine Ausbildung hatte. Das war bitter.

"Ein mutiges Arschloch, Harry, dass deinen egoistischen Arsch mehrmals gerettet hat, ohne auf seinen eigenen zu achten." Sie war auf gestanden, funkelte ihn fuchsteufelswild an. "Und eines sage ich dir, Harry James Potter, wenn es einen Weg gibt, dass SEVERUS und ich zusammen finden könnten, egal aus welchem Beweggrund heraus, dann wird das auch so geschehen. Da kannst du noch so viel Hass auf ihn haben wie du möchtest und meine Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen - du verlierst!" hatte sie mit so bedrohlicher und überzeugender Stimme und Mimik ausgesprochen, dass Harry keiner Regung mehr fähig war.

Es gab einen kleine Zischlaut und ihr Tee in der Tasse war wie im Nichts verpufft. Der Boden der Tasse war gar wie Wachs etwas zerlaufen. Harry hatte noch nie einen so immensen energischen Magieausbruch Hermiones gesehen. Er spürte nur Stiche und Hiebe auf seiner Seele, die durch die kleine Hitzewelle, die sie kurz umgeben hatte, auf ihn niederprasselten. Sie rauschte aus der Küche und ließ ihn mit seinem Schmerz allein.

Ginny lehnte in der Tür, hatte Hermione nachgesehen wie sie fluchtartig, das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie sagte nichts, ging auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss in sein schwarzes strubbliges Haar und plötzlich drehte er sich um und umarmte sie. "Sie hat recht, oder? Ich mache alles nur noch schlimmer…" er hatte es kraftlos gemurmelt.

"Jeder hat seine eigene Meinung, seine eigenen Gefühle, sein eigenes Leben - mehr oder weniger. Und jeder muss und sollte seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen dürfen. Lass los Harry, lass sie es entscheiden, denn es ist ihr Recht. Was du denkst, dass es gut für sie sein könnte, muss nicht wirklich gut für Hermine sein." murmelte sie.

Schweigend hielten sie sich so einige Minuten. Ginny wusste, dass Harry nicht zu Erkenntnissen gezwungen werden konnte. Er hatte sich mit Einsichtigkeiten schon immer schwer getan, quälte sich oftmals Tage, gar Wochen damit. Doch beim Thema Snape, da ging dies bereits über Jahre so. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit sie Harry geben würde. Doch sie war bereit zu warten und Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen, solange er niemanden wieder zu sehr verletzte und von weiteren dummen Aktionen abließ. Aber in seinen Augen sah sie bereits eine Veränderung. Er mochte vielleicht jetzt endlich seinen Zorn im Zaum halten können, doch ob es zwischen ihm und Hermione jemals wieder so werden würde wie früher? Das bezweifelte sie stark und sie blickte traurig.

oOo

Severus sah - und das obwohl es Karfreitag war - wieder ein Päckchen auf dem Labortisch stehen, denn er hatte einige wichtige Zutaten dringend gebraucht. Zufrieden starrte er auf das kleine viereckige Teil, deren Ecken irgendwie… Mit runzelnder Stirn trat er näher heran und entdeckte, dass es nicht die Handschrift von Granger war und das Paket doch einige Schmauchspuren aufwies. Es war die krakelige kaum leserliche Handschrift von Hagrid. Innerlich stöhnte er schon. 'Prima, das ist Minervas Rache, klein und fein dosiert.'

_Sehr geehrter Mr, ups… PROFESSOR natürlich, Snape,_

_wie mir Minchen, ähm… also Ms Granger natürlich, mitteilte, soll ich mich um Ihre Zutaten sehr sorgfältig kümmern und Sie fragen, ob Sie noch etwas bräuchten._

_George Weasley hat alles - höchstpersönlich - sorgsam geprüft und für gut befunden._

_Falls Sie also dann noch Bedürfnisse haben sollten, schicken Sie die Eule der Direktorin bitte an George Weasley, da Minch… verdammt… Ms Granger die Osterferien teilweise bei ihm verbringt._

_Er kümmert sich um die persönliche Post von Ms Granger und weiß über Ihr Aufgabengebiet sehr gut Bescheid._

_Er wird die Post schnell an Min… Ms Granger weiterleiten und ich Ihnen die Bestellungen liefern._

_Ich hoffe die Zutaten sind nun ja… zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, habe aus Versehen darauf gesessen. T'schuldigung, Sir._

_Mit freundlichen und nochmals t'schuldigenden Grüßen,_

_Hagrid._

Snape stutzte. 'Sie überwacht… ER… WEASLEY… die Bestellungen… sie überwacht… MOMENT MAL… 'Bedürfnisse???' Osterferien bei einem Weasel-Balg???'… typisch… Alles perfekt arrangiert! Alles unter einen Spitzhut gebracht… Alles perfekt: Privates und Arbeit, genial!... Ms Perfekt!' höhnte Snape leise schnaubend - nur seine Halsschlagader pumpte wie Kessel unter Hochdruck - und war mit dem Brief völlig aus der Fassung geraten. Seine Gehirnwindungen ratterten slytherinhaft. 'Was schert mich Granger?!' dachte er und legte den Brief unachtsam zur Seite und besah sich die Zutaten genauer. Ablenkung war jetzt wichtig und die Zutaten für sein Vorankommen für einen besseren Wolfbann-Trank von größter Bedeutung.

Dicke Fingertalpsen waren auf dem zerknitterten Päckchen zu sehen. Snape seufzte. Hagrid hatte wirklich darauf gesessen, so platt wie es an mancher Kante doch war. Im Hinterkopf hämmerten immer noch die Gedanken zu Granger und dem Weasel-Balg. Er griff harsch nach dem Päckchen, abgelenkt von einer perfekten und impertinenten Möchtegern-Trankbrauerin, die Ostern mit einem Weasel verbrachte und er saß hier unten und… Tja, hatte er es denn anders gewollt? Er schluckte bitter die Antwort hinunter und riss just in diesem Moment das Paket auf. Er kippte augenblicklich fast um, hielt sich am Tischrand fest. Das Päckchen blieb glücklicherweise auf dem Tisch liegen. Ein Glas mit sattgrünen Asperpharos-Sporen war aufgegangen und es verstreute sich der gesamte Inhalt feinpudrig im Karton. Er hätte es ahnen müssen. Doch nun hatten sich die Sporen bereits in die Luft begeben und kontaminierten den Raum. Schnell sprach er die wichtigsten Zauber, um es einzudämmen. Die Sporen mussten im Glas bleiben und konnten nur in einem magisch abgeriegelten kleinen Arbeitscontainer verwertet werden, in den man wiederum durch kleine abgedichtete Öffnungen mit Drachenlederhandschuhen diese eben verarbeitete. Die Drachenlederhandschuhe mussten zudem mit Paste eingefettet werden. Dann konnte man die Amylumphor-Lösung auf den Inhalt des Containers träufeln, so dass die Sporen in einen klebrigen Harz änhlichen Zustand übergingen und man sie dann bedenkenlos im Labor benutzen konnten. Das Ergebnis der verwertbaren Zutat sah aus wie dickflüssiger Honig mit glimmenden Punkten darin, als hätte man frische Vanille hinzugegeben, die nicht schwarz, sondern grün waren. Nur war dieses Gemisch in reiner Form tödlich, als Zutat im Wolfbann-Trank jedoch hemmte es die sonst so unglaubliche Stärke des Werwolfes.

Für eine Person wie Snape war die Lieferung seiner Zutaten regelrecht ein Freudentag, wenngleich er immer noch mit gleichgültiger Miene die Zutaten auf Vollständigkeit studierte. Doch so sehr er jetzt eher daran dachte, dass es ein Schreckenstag war - er versuchte mit einigen Zaubern eine Art Eindämmungsfeld zu errichten, so dass die Sporen sich nicht weiter ausbreiten konnten - schaffte er es mit Mühe und Not zum Kamin. "Krankensaal Hogwarts… Poppy… Asperpharos…" schickte er einen Zauber hindurch das Flohnetzwerk und brach zusammen.

oOo

Bei Poppy knallte es im Kamin des Krankensaales. Schnell sprang sie auf, hatte vor Schreck ihre Tasse mit Tee umgeschüttet und sah in einer Rauchwolke im Kamin ein paar Worte schweben. "Asperpharos-Sporen, Privatlabor Zaubertrankmeister… Snape."

Sie riss die Augen weit auf, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin. "Minerva, Severus hat eine Asperphaors-Vegiftung, hole die Pestoren aus dem Ministerium, hole Loli und Nevan und Pomona soll ihre Riesen-Amylumphor-Blattler aus den Gewächshäusern holen. Wir müssen es eindämmen. Kommt sofort hierher. Wir ziehen die Schutzroben an und hoffen…" Ihr versagte die Stimme zum Ende hin.

Keine Minute später kamen Minerva, Nevan und Loli durch den Kamin gerauscht, umgeben von kleinen feinen grünen Flammen.

"WO ist Pomona?" fragte Poppy und drückte jedem harsch eine Drachenleder-Robe mit eingeriebener Schutzpaste vor die Brust.

"Urlaub." meinte Minerva kalt.

"Gut, dann eben…" seufzte sie enttäuscht.

Loli riss die Augen auf. "Wartet…" Sie rannte zum Kamin. "Die Drei Besen, Neville Longbottom."

"Ja?" fragte jemand vorsichtig.

"Severus Snape hat eine Asperpharos-Vergiftung durch…"

"…direkt die Sporen?" fragte er sofort.

"Ja."

"Treten sie zur Seite Professor." und er erschien prompt im Krankensaal. "Ich gehe in die Gewächshäuser und hole die Riesen-Amylumphor-Blattler. Die sind dieses Jahr besonders gut gediehen." sagt er und alle nickten ihm zu.

"Wir treffen uns unten vor dem Labor." meinte Poppy im Befehlston.

"Die Pestoren zur Eindämmung magischer Seuchen sind erst in einer Stunde hier. Sie unterstützen gerade die Auroren bei einem Einsatz in Devonshire." fügte Minerva an, als Pallas ihr gerade den Brief vom Ministerium gab und vor Erschöpfung Augen verleiernd und eine letzten Krächzer tuend auf dem nächstbesten Bett regelrecht zusammenbrach.

Minerva fischte flink ein Ingwer-Plätzchen aus ihrer Robentasche und packte es neben ihr geliebtes Haustier, während Nevan nervös ihre Schutzrobe vor ihre Nase hielt.

"Komm schon." brummelte er und alle liefen hektisch und voller Sorge los.

oOo

Poppy kniete neben Severus. Neville hatte zusammen mit Nevan mehrere Pflanzen dieser Riesen-Amylumphor-Blattler ins das Privatlabor gestellt. Sieh waren gut einen Meter bis eineinhalb Meter hoch. Ihre großen Blätter bewegten sich unentwegt - wie große Schwimmflossen von Buckelwalen aussehend - hin und her und fischten die Sporen aus der Luft. Ihre Bewegungen waren elegant, als tanzten sie einen Walzer. Nach und nach sah man, wie aus dem trichterförmigen und weißen Blütenkelchen der Pflanzen ein dicker klebriger Harz heraustrat. So banden sie die Sporen und machten sie dadurch unschädlich. Sie vollrichteten also ihre Arbeit gut und effektiv.

Loli Leroux-Ducret hatte mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand mehrere Zauber auf das geöffnete Paket ausgesprochen. "Warum ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung nicht da, wenn man ihm braucht." murmelte sie.

"Er ist in Transsylvanien und wollte an einem Duellier-Turnier teilnehmen." meinte Minerva und hatte eine dieser Riesenpflanzen direkt neben Severus platziert und die Blätter tatschen ihn Millimeter für Millimeter ab, um die Sporen von seiner Kleidung und Körper zu bekommen.

Poppy flößte ihm mehrere Tränke ein. "Wir können ihn erst hier raus holen, wenn die Sporen keine Gefahr mehr darstellen und nicht noch die gesamte Schule kontaminieren." sagte sie und arbeitete derweil konzentriert weiter. Sie hielt einige Fläschchen hoch, prüfte sie, schüttete eine in eine andere. "Kann erst kurz vor dem Gebrauch gemixt werden." nickte sie zu Minerva.

Diese blickte nur sorgenvoll auf den wie tot daliegenden Severus.

oOo

Hagrid lief nervös auf und ab. Minerva kam aus dem Privatraum - erschöpft und niedergeschlagen. Sie verabschiedete die Pestoren - die das Päckchen in einer metallenen und schwarzen Truhe, sowie den gesamten Harz der Riesen-Amylumphor-Blattler in großen Flakons davontrugen und blickte Hagrid mit scharfen Blicken an.

"Ich…" stammelte er in seinen dicken zerzausten Bart hinein. Seine schwarzen knuffigen Augen waren voller Sorge und Scham.

Minerva tätschelte nur seinen Arm und nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Wenn sie jetzt ihren Mund aufmachen würde, wären ihre Worte und Anklage nur hässlich. Hagrid war eine sensible Person, so groß und kräftig er auch sein mochte. Sie wollte ihm ihre scharfen Worte ersparen. Jedoch konnte man Minervas Zorn in ihrem Gesicht deutlich ablesen.

Hagrid schossen Tränen in die Augen. Nur schwer konnte er ein jammervolles Aufschluchzen verhindern. Dann zitterte er unbeholfen mit seinen großen Händen einen Brief aus seiner Jackentasche. "Das, das ist von Minchen…" brummelte er.

Minerva nahm den Brief und las ihn durch.

_Hallo Hagrid,_

_ich weiß, morgen ist Ostersonntag und Professor Snape mag nicht sonderlich auf Geschenke erpicht sein. Dennoch bitte ich Dich, ihm ein kleines Präsent von mir zu überreichen. Die kleine Phiole - sie liegt in einer samtgrünen Schatulle - befindet sich im obersten Fach meines Nachtschränkchen. Nimm die Schatulle mit in das Privatlabor, wenn Du ihm die Bestellung ablieferst._

_Das Passwort für Ginnys und meinem Zimmer lautet: lumini meo in aetate obscura._

_Vielen Dank,_

_Minchen._

Minerva seufzte laut auf. Sie war gerührt, dass Hermione es nun doch versuchen wollte, den Kontakt zu Severus zu suchen.

Hagrid kamen wieder die Tränen und dieses Mal kullerten sie frei weg seine Wangen hinab und gingen wie dicke Regentropfen im Bart fest. "Ich hatte es gerade geholt und es ist auch nicht beschädigt." gab er beschämt an und reichte der Schulleiterin die kleine Schatulle.

Minerva nickte. "Danke, es kommt zur rechten Zeit, Hagrid." strich sie über seinen Unterarm und huschte in Richtung Krankenstation.

Voller Gedanken um Sorge zu Severus Snape und Schuldgefühlen ging er zurück zu seiner Hütte. Er brauchte jetzt einen starken Whiskey.

oOo

Hermione war gerade in der Winkelgasse angekommen als eine kleine Eule wie wild zu ihr geflogen kam. Sie war außer Atem, fix und fertig und purzelte mit einem Sturzflug vor Hermione nieder, schlug dabei ein paar Saltos auf dem harten Kopfsteinpflaster und hielt ihr mit riesigen Augen einen Brief hin, der sehr zerknüllt wirkte. Hermione erkannte die kleine Curie sofort. "Curie, was ist denn los?" hob sie ihre Eule auf, strich ihr über das Gefieder und diese hatte nur eines im Sinn, Hermione stets ihren Fuß hinzuhalten, auch wenn sie leicht verletzt schien.

Hermione griff nach dem Brief, entrollte ihn schnell und wurde kreidebleich.

_Hi Minchen,_

_ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan. Das Päckchen für Professor Snape, nun ja, es war etwas beschädigt. Keine Bange, es lag nicht am Apotheker oder George. Ich war das. Leider hat der Professor so eine Aspera…-Vergiftung erlitten. Es tut mir so Leid, doch Fang war… Ich war abgelenkt und hatte mich aus Versehen drauf gesetzt. Ich dachte so schlimm kann es nicht sein… und… ich glaube dem Professor geht es nicht so gut._

_Grüße,_

_Hagrid._

_P.S. Minerva hat die grüne Schatulle mitgenommen und sie war absolut unbeschädigt, habe sie gehütet wie meinen Augapfel._

Hermione las den Brief noch einmal. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was da stand. Sie schnappte ihre kleine Curie und war keine Minute später vor den Toren Hogwarts angelangt. Sie rannte den Weg hinauf zum Schloss und polterte wenig später in die Krankenstation hinein.

oOo

Minerva war sofort aufgestanden, hatte an Severus Bett ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und ihm immer wieder die Schweißperlen vom hohen Fieber, mit kühlenden Umschlägen weggewischt. Sein gesamter Körper schien in diese Tücher eingewickelt zu sein, die hellblau schimmerten und an einigen Stellen enthielten sie grüne gesprenkelte Punkte, die Sporen. Auf dem Tischen neben Severus standen viele Phiolen und die samtgrüne Schatulle.

"Hallo, Minerva." sagte sie zögerlich.

"Hallo, Hermione. Woher weißt du…?" stand sie rasch auf und blickte sie mit mitfühlenden Perlmutt schimmernden Augen an.

"Hagrid, er hat es mir geschrieben." und hob den Brief hoch.

"Ja." sagte sie und seufzte laut.

"Wie geht es ihm?" blickte Hermione besorgt und entsetzt über seinen Anblick zugleich.

"Sein Körper ist geschwächt. Er hat hohes Fieber. Poppy braucht weitere Medikamente und ist ins St Mungos gefloht. Sie hat mit Heiler Kilgore gesprochen und er hat ihr zugesichert jede Hilfe anzubieten, die ihm möglich ist." erklärte ihr Minerva kurz.

Hermione seufzte, biss die Zähne zusammen und hob zögerlich ihre Hand. Doch brachte sie es nicht fertig, ihn zu berühren. Stattdessen griff sie zur grünen Schatulle, hielt sie in ihren Händen. "Darin ist die Phiole mit Phönixtränen gewesen. Ich weiß, man kann sie sehr schlecht konservieren." lenkte sie ab.

"Eigentlich kann man dies so gut wie gar nicht, außer…" sagte Minerva leise.

Hermione blickte sie kurz an. "Außer man gibt sie aus Liebe." wisperte sie.

Minerva ging um das Bett herum, nahm Hermione in die Arme. "Ja, mein Kind, aus selbstloser Liebe genommen und gegeben." und die junge Frau erwiderte die Umarmung innig.

"Ich weiß nur nicht warum?" flüsterte Hermione zitternd und geradezu beschämt.

"Das Herz wird es wissen, auch wenn unser Verstand es noch nicht erkennen mag. Unsere Träume sind eine Art Brücke zwischen beidem und bringen nach und nach Licht ins Dunkel." streichelte Minerva Hermione über ihren Kopf.

"Würdest du es akzeptieren?" fragte Hermione und hatte ihren eigenen Worten gelauscht, als wäre es gar nicht sie selbst gewesen, die sie ausgesprochen hatte. Es war ihr einfach so über die Lippen gehuscht, wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit - als hätte es nie Zweifel gegeben.

"Ja, es gäbe nichts Schöneres für mich. Ich weiß, mir steht es nicht zu so zu fühlen, weder für dich, noch für Severus. Doch…" Minerva brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um ihre Gefühle mit ihren Worten in Einklang zu bringen, "ich habe euch beide brillanten Köpfe, nach außen so stark und innen so zerbrechlich immer gemocht. Das es einmal mehr werden könnte… wagte ich nicht zu hoffen." und sie kämpfte ihre Tränen nur mühsam hinweg.

Beide hielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, um diese Zugeständnisse zu verarbeiten.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, zauberte Minerva mit einem Schnippen - so wie man es einst nur von Dumbledore kannte - für Hermione eine Stuhl herbei. "Poppy meinte, dass er nur in einem Dämmerzustand ist. Er kann es also hören, was wir sagen."

Hermione schluckte. Sie setzte sich etwas unbeholfen und schüchtern hin, war Minerva aber nicht böse. Denn es bedeutete, dass Minerva bereit wahr, auch wieder persönlich mit ihm Kontakt zu suchen. Nur, dass er jetzt selbst und frei entschied, wann dies sein sollte.

"Möchtest du mit Nevan und mir nachher zu Abendbrot essen?" fragte sie.

"Nein, ich bleibe hier." gab Hermione an. "Warum war er am Tage im Labor?" fragte sie.

"Ich habe über Ostern - da du nicht da sein würdest - entschieden, dass er die gesamte Zeit über im Labor arbeiten dürfte." sagte Minerva. "Ich wollte nicht, das er an Ostern nur in seiner Kammer sitzt, ohne sich eine Zuflucht oder Ablenkung zu verschaffen." blickte sie auf ihn und wechselte erneut das Tuch auf seiner Stirn.

oOo

Am späten Abend, kurz vor Mitternacht - Poppy war zurück und wollte die Verbände wechseln - war Hermione auf dem Weg in die Küche. Sie hatte Hunger bekommen und brauchte auch etwas Zeit für sich zum Nachdenken, weshalb sie zu Fuß unterwegs war. Zu ihrer Überraschung saßen Nevan und Minerva an einem Tisch seitlich des riesigen Raumes, der genauso groß wie die Große Halle war und hatten eine Art Mitternachtsbuffet auf dem Tisch zubereitet.

"Mione." sprang Nevan auf und umarmte sie.

"Nev, Hallo." meinte sie matt und rang sich mühsam ein Lächeln ab.

"Komm, setz dich. Du musst vor Hunger ja umfallen." schaute er sich die junge Frau besorgt an.

"Vielleicht." und sie setzte sich zwischen beide.

Minerva schenkte ihr Kürbissaft ein und Nevan holte einen Teller und Besteck.

"Wo sind die Hauselfen?" fragte sie.

"Die haben auch frei, nur eine Handvoll sind zu Gange." und Minerva rückte das Glas zu Hermione.

"Ah ja. Ist Kreacher auch noch da?" nahm sie das Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus.

Minerva schenkte sogleich nach. "Ja, er hat die Leitung übernommen und ist nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Es tut ihm gut, nicht mehr im Hause der Blacks zu sein. Er hält Winky streng unter Kontrolle, keinen Alkohol mehr anzurühren. Ich glaube, die beiden haben etwas miteinander."

"Einsamkeit tut niemandem gut." murmelte Hermione und war wieder mit den Gedanken bei Severus.

Hermione schaute mal rechts zu Nevan und mal nach links zu Minerva. Beide unterhielten sich gerade über die derzeitige Situation in den Vereinigten Staaten, wo man dazu übergegangen war, einigen Magiern es zu erlauben, auch eine Art offizielles Leben in der Muggel-Welt zu leben, insofern diese dort nur wie Muggel auftraten.

"Hast du gehört dass dort einer angefangen hat zu schauspielern?" fragte er Minerva.

"Ja, dieser ähm… wie heißt er doch gleich…?" fragte sie neugieriger.

"Gabriel irgendwas." sagte er. "Er hatte als Kind bereits mal zwei kurze Auftritte, aber man hatte es ihm später verboten weiterzumachen, da er ein Zauberer ist. Doch nun…"

"Die Auflagen sind sehr streng dazu. Die Prüfungen die man durchlaufen muss, um auch in der Muggel-Welt einen Beruf auszuüben, sind sehr schwer." fügte Hermione an.

"Ja, der Katalog beträgt über siebentausend Seiten." meinte Minerva und beäugte Hermione genau.

Sie schaute nach unten und trank ihren Kürbissaft, ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Lockenmähne verbergend. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so sehr für internationales magisches Recht interessierst." sagte Minerva.

"Nun, es ist eben etwas anderes." nuschelte die junge Gryffindor.

Minerva hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. "Ja, anders ist es allemal und sehr kompliziert."

"Es fordert mich." verteidigte sich Hermione.

Minerva lächelte. "Fordern ist das eine, es zu fördern, obliegt der Willenskraft und Beständigkeit, es auch in die Tat umzusetzen." sprach sie kryptisch.

"Es ist nicht nur Paragraphenreiterei. Es ist genauso ein Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit. Nicht jeder Anwalt ist eine gerissene Schlange." setzte Hermione nach.

Nevan verschluckte sich am Preiselbeer-Kuchen. "Dennoch, egal ob GERISSENE SCHLANGE oder nicht", er warf Hermione einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu, "wie man nur freiwillig dieses Prozedere auf sich nehmen kann. Das ist doch blanker Horror." verstand Nevan das Thema und die Aufruhr darum nicht.

"Er möchte es eben tun, sich frei entfalten. Das ist keine Schande, sondern lobenswert." sagte Mione.

"Genau, Nevan, wenn man etwas will, dann hält einen nichts davon ab." stimmte Minerva Hermione zu.

Er lachte leise auf. "Ok", hob er seine Hände und lehnte sich zurück, "ich gebe mich geschlagen."

"Was, so schnell?" feixte Minerva und Hermione schmunzelte.

"Bei zwei so überzeugenden und hinreißenden Damen habe ich eh keine Chance." gestand er theatralisch ein.

Beide Frauen sahen sich komisch an.

"Nun denn, die beiden hinreißenden Frauen werden jetzt einem aussprechend demütigen Mann nicht vorwerfen, dass er diese beiden freiwillig um sich haben möchte." klang Minerva etwas erbost.

"Freiwillig ist bei euch der falsche Ausdruck dafür." sagte er rasch und Minerva schaute ihn ernst an.

"Es ist vielmehr das Gefühl von Liebe, dass mein Herz erweichen lässt und mich dazu bringt mich unter euch frei zu entfalten." fügte er mit warmen Augen hinzu.

Hermione verschluckte sich. Minerva lief puterrot an.

"Ähm, seid ihr sicher, das mit dem Kürbissaft alles in Ordnung ist." fragte Hermione und drehte das Glas hin und her, um sich die Substanz genauer zu betrachten.

"Ja, definitiv. Ich als Trankmeister kenne jede flüssige Substanz und der ist nicht mit etwas vermischt worden." Er blinzele Hermione an. "Fröhliche Ostern euch beiden." und es schlug der Gong der Uhr in der Küche zur Mitternachtsstunde.

Er fischte aus seinem Umhang zwei kleine Päckchen heraus. "Ich weiß, ihr seid viel zu nobel, als dass ihr Geschenke suchen würdet, so wie es die Tradition im Lande meiner Vorfahren ist. Daher…" und er reichte sie beiden.

"Danke." murmelte Minerva und auch Hermione seufzte ein kleines "Dankeschön."

Es war etwas ganz Besonderes, was er beiden Frauen schenkte.

"Eine Memorial Famila." sprachen beide gleichzeitig aus.

"Ja, jeder von uns dreien hat ab diesem Tage Eine. Und all unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, oder Ereignisse die uns so wichtig sind, dass wir sie einander teilen möchten, werden darin festgehalten. Ihr braucht sie nur zu berühren und die Erinnerung gleitet hinein, ohne dass ihr die eigene daran verliert. Und nur wir drei können sie sehen, indem wir sie schütteln und die Bilder darin beobachten." sagte er andächtig.

"Das ist…" Hermione fehlten die Worte, genauso Minerva.

Doch stand sie auf, ging um den Tisch herum und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf in sein braunes Haar hinein, mit ihrem wässrig gewordenen Perlenaugen.

Hermione war auch aufgestanden und umarmte beide. "Ich denke wir haben unsere erste gemeinsame Erinnerung gefunden." seufzte sie und legte diesen Moment in die Kristallkugel hinein.

Daraufhin erschien diese Erinnerung auch in Minervas Kugel und im Wohnzimmer von Nevan leuchtete es in der Dunkelheit kurz auf.

"Nun, Hermione. Es ist die Zweite." gestand Nevan und etwas zittrig berührte er ihre Kristallkugel.

Minerva und Hermione sahen sich auf einer Bank sitzen und im Hintergrund einen glücklichen von Tränen gerührten Nevan Nettle-Jones.

Minerva hielt die Hand vor den Mund. Er stand auf und umarmte sie. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr…"

Doch sie hielt ihm den Finger vor den Mund. "Du weißt es." murmelte sie.

"Ja und es macht mich stolz." strahlte er sie an.

Er hob einen Arm, zog Hermione zu sich. "Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dass dieser Traum - auch wenn ihr mich als egoistisch sehen mögt - in Erfüllung geht." murmelte Nevan und hielt beide fest an sich gedrückt.

"Er ist doch in Erfüllung gegangen…" murmelte Hermione.

Er blickte auf sie herab, Minerva genauso. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es akzeptieren könntest, meine Tochter." Als er sie so nannte, kamen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Hermione wollte es bejahen, erklären, was auch immer, doch sie nickte nur und umarmte ihn erneut. Minerva hob ihre Hand an seine Wange, blickte ihn verträumt an, so dass er förmlich dahin schmolz und sie küssten sich.

oOo

Poppy war gerade dabei Severus die neuen Tücher anzulegen, als er sich rührte, murrte und stöhnte. "Bleib liegen." gab sie streng an und er öffnete flatternd seine Augen.

Das Licht blendete ihn etwas. Er brauchte zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Der Schmerz ließ etwa nach, die Bilder wurden klarer um ihn herum. Und etwas fing seine Blick ein. Sein Herz hielt inne, so wie er seinen Atem kurz anhielt und dann machte es einen riesigen Sprung. Da sie ihn seitlich hingelegt hatte, blickte er unentwegt auf die kleine samtgrüne Schatulle.

"Was…?" er konnte kaum sprechen.

Poppy sah ihn an und merkte, wohin er schaute. "Ein Geschenk von Ms Granger, für dich."

"Sie…?"

"Sie war hier bis vor wenigen Minuten…"

Er versuchte die Hand danach auszustrecken, doch hatte keine Kraft dafür. Er schnaufte etwas, was eher ein Röcheln war. Poppy ging herum, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, nahm die Schatulle und öffnete sie.

Er erblickte die Phiole, die er damals glitzernd mit seinen so starr geöffneten Augen gesehen hatte. "Phö…"

"Ja, das ist die Phiole." lächelte sie matt und wehmütig.

Er starrte einfach weiter und sie lächelte jetzt offener.

"Legenden behaupten, dass Phönixtränen ihre Wirkung behalten, wenn man sie aus Liebe erhält und auch wieder aus Liebe gibt. Nie darf ein Eigennutz dahinter stehen." sprach sie in einem für sie selten gediegen klingenden Ton.

Noch immer fixierte er die Phiole, als hänge sein Leben davon ab.

"Seltsam… Selbst wenn es wahr ist, so wissen wir bis heute nicht, ob diese Tränen das Ausschlaggebende waren, dich zu retten. Du bist eigentlich ein kleines zynisches Wunder, Severus Snape." Sie schloss die Schatulle, stellte sie wieder hin, ging erneut um das Bett und legte weitere Tücher mit dem hellblauem Schimmer auf seine nackte, blasse Haut.

Poppy sah nicht, wie ihm die Tränen stumm die Wangen hinunter liefen und er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Wieder einmal fragte er sich ob er es nur geträumt hatte, dass er glaubte Minerva und Hermione gehört zu haben. 'Nur ein Traum… nichts mehr als ein weiterer Traum.' und er glitt in die Dunkelheit des Schlafes hinüber.


	16. Chancen

Hallo an die Leseratten und Bücherwürmer!

So, heute gibt es ein weiteres Kapitel. Morgen dann auch noch eines.  
Nach all den Ereignissen, scheinen die Sterne ganz plötzlich...  
...bitte selbst Lesen! Hier wird nix verraten. °grins-und-Omas-Lieblingsplätzchen-ess°

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 16. Chancen ---

_im April 1999_

Hermione war nicht nur in der Winkelgasse, sondern auch auf dem Weg ins Ministerium. Die Sonne schien warm, einige Menschen waren auf der krummen, sich weit dahin biegenden Straße; darunter gut die Hälfte Touristen, die sich endlich wieder ins Land trauten und von einem Geschäft ins andere stürmten und dort die Regale durchstöberten. Sie stand auf der Straße, blickte sich um. All diese Menschen lebten ihr Leben und sie alle hatten einen Weg gefunden, es einigermaßen glücklich zu verbringen. 'So viele Pärchen…' und ihre Stimmung trübte merklich ein. Hermione entschied durch den 'Tropfenden Kessel' auf die Muggel-Seite der Stadt zu wechseln. Sie brauchte Ablenkung, Zeit zum Nachdenken, andere Gesichter, eine andere Umgebung.

Hermione hatte sich schwer von dem Schreck erholt, dass ein Harry Potter mehr als stur wie ein Thestral war und beider Freundschaft auf dem Gefrierpunkt lungerte. Und alle Hoffnung es Ostern richten zu können, die Freundschaft zumindest zu bewahren, war so gering, dass es tief in ihr schmerzte. Ihre Enttäuschung wuchs, ihr Zorn auf Harry Potter ebenso. Mit geballten Fäusten stapfte sie im Stechschritt durch die Muggelstraßen, die selbst mit ihrer lauten Geräuschkulisse von brummenden Automotoren und Stimmen, an ihr vorüberschreitenden Menschen, sie nicht genug ablenken konnten. Weiter und weiter trugen sie ihre Füße in eine ruhigere Gegend bis sie eine Seitenstraße erreichte.

Hinzu kam das Bild, welches Hermione noch vor Augen hatte, wie Severus bewegungslos im Krankenbett lag und dies brachte ihr all die Erinnerungen wieder, die sie an die Heulende Hütte hatte. So wie es ihr damals nicht bewusst geworden war, warum sie ihn gerettet hatte, so hatte sie dieses Mal die Sorge und Angst um ihn mehr als deutlich vernommen. Wie ein Blitz traf sie es aus heiterem Himmel - eine Flut aus Gefühl und Ohnmacht -, als Hermione vor ihrem inneren Auge Severus fiebrig in Tücher gewickelt daliegen sah. Es schnürte ihr den Hals zu, der Magen verknotete sich, ihre Augen brannten heiß und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie blieb stehen, da ihre Beine einerseits weich wie Pudding schienen und ihre Füße jedoch schwer wie Blei, sie kein Stück weitergehen lassen wollten. Hermione pumpte immens und heftig Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen. 'Oh bei Merlins Barte… Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben! Wenn er letzte Nacht gestorben wäre…' Mit dieser Erkenntnis setzte ein stechender Kopfschmerz ein und ihr schwindelte, gefolgt von einer aufbrausenden Übelkeit, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Sie tat auf dem Gehweg einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Hausmauer fest. Der kühle Stein schien ihren Schwindel verebben zu lassen. Nach und nach, mit jedem einzelnen und konzentrierten Atemzug, gewann sie die Kontrolle über sich zurück. Die Seitenstraße war nicht gut besucht. Hier im Muggel-Teil der Stadt, ganz in der Nähe war ihr Ziel. Nur noch ein paar Meter und sie hätte die Telefonzelle erreicht.

Während Hermione wieder nach Fassung rang, sich beruhigte und versuchte Herr über ihren Körper und ihre Gefühle zu werden, erinnerte sie sich, dass sie bereits zuvor Ähnliches angedeutet hatte. Nur eben nicht so offensichtlich, wie ihre Gedanken es jetzt eben ihr regelrecht ins Bewusstsein gebrannt hatten. Hermione hatte Severus im Fuchsbau vor Harry verteidigt und… 'Oh bei Merlin, was habe ich da gesagt…' stellte sie fest, dass sie ihm verdeutlicht hatte, für und um Severus zu kämpfen, egal was da komme oder Harry dagegen hätte.

oOo

Sie fragte den Herrn an der Information, ob denn der Zaubereiminister zu sprechen sei und dieser lachte auf. "Ja, natürlich", gab er augenzwinkernd an, "zum Zaubereiminister persönlich… das wollen wir doch alle, nachdem wir wieder in Ruhe und Frieden leben können."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und hatte ihren grimmig empörten Blick aufgesetzt. Sie wollte bereits zu einem gerechtigkeitsschreienden Monolog ansetzen.

Zur gleichen Zeit kam Neville auf beide zu und als er den Mann mit seinem arroganten Blick genauer musterte, aber dieser sich nur auf die junge Frau konzentrierte, brabbelte dieser Sicherheitsbeamte irgendetwas und pflanzte sich sicher auf seinen Bürostuhl.

"Hermione, du hier im Ministerium?" trat Neville an beide heran.

"Neville!" war sie überrascht. "Ich wollte mal zu Kingsley. Und du?" umarmte sie ihn kurz so wie er sie.

"Ich habe die Bewerbungsanforderungen für Lehrämter abgeholt." grinste er.

"Was, wirklich?" riss sie die Augen auf.

"Jepp, ich werde nach Ostern die ersten drei Klassenstufen in Kräuterkunde vollständig und ohne Aufsicht übernehmen und habe dafür schon die Genehmigung und da dachte ich mir: 'Warum nicht?' Es macht Spaß. Ich habe jetzt schon seit Anfang des Jahres einige Stunden gegeben und… ich liebe es einfach zu unterrichten." strahlte er bis über beide Ohren.

Hermione umarmte ihn sofort. "Klasse, Professor Longbottom!"

Er nickte und bekam rote Ohren.

Der Mann an der Information gähnte.

"Na dann, Ms Hermione Jean Granger, viel Spaß beim Minister." zwinkerte Neville ihr zu und machte dem Sicherheitsbeamten große Augen mit einem fetten Grinsen.

"Ja, schöne Ostern und grüß Hannah von mir!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

"Mache ich, dir auch." und er ging zu einen der vielen Kamine und rauschte mit einem grünen Aufflackern der Flammen davon.

Als sich Hermione wieder umdrehte, war der arrogante Zauberer aufgestanden und glotzte auf sie herab, als stünde eine Veela vor ihm. "Ms… ähm ja… Granger?!" sprach er eine Oktave höher.

"Ja, die bin ich, warum?" hob sie gelassen eine Augenbraue.

"Ähm, ich frage den Minister. Einen Moment bitte." räusperte sich der Mann und suchte wie wild nach den Anmelde-Notizzettelchen für Besucher des Ministers.

"Sehr gern." meinte sie.

Während sie wartete, kamen Tonks und Harry die Vorhalle entlang.

"Hallo Mione." rief Tonks, huschte sofort zu ihr und Harry nickte nur, hielt sich in Schritt und Nähe zurück und blieb etwas abseits stehen.

Hermione nickte zurück. "Guten Tag." sagte sie und Tonks fragte wie es um ihre Experimente steht. "Ich habe einiges recherchiert und es macht - langsam - Fortschritte." gestand die junge Frau, dass die Verbesserung am Wolfbann-Trank gar nicht so leicht in Angriff zu nehmen war, wie anfangs gedacht.

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Allein, dass du es überhaupt versuchst, ist doch schon Klasse. Ich weiß noch das Belby, der ihn erfunden hat, über zweiundzwanzig Jahre brauchte, um es patentieren lassen zu können." machte Tonks ihr eher weniger Mut. Doch Tonks war eben Tonks.

"Haben Sie ein Problem, Mr Rogers?" schaute Harry den Sicherheitsmann argwöhnisch an.

"Wie?" fragte er und Harry starrte den Mann noch mehr an, weil dieser die beiden Frauen beäugt hatte, als wären sie vom anderen Stern. "Nein, Mr Potter, Sir."

"Gut, dann schicken Sie dem Minister endlich die Notiz und Ms Granger kann sofort zu ihm."

"Ähm, sofort? Ja doch… natürlich." Hastig schrieb er den Zettel, schickte ihn los und meinte dann räuspernd. "Gehen Sie doch bitte schon vor, Ms Granger."

"Danke, Mr Rogers." und sie umarmte kurz Tonks.

"Schönen Tag, Harry." sagte Hermione rasch, drehte sich um und ging, ohne dass sie ihm die Chance gegeben hatte auch nur ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben.

Tonks und Harry gingen in ihre Mittagspause.

"Hey, Barney, was iss'n los?" fragte Pinkus Mungle und hatte einen frischen heißen Tee und ein paar zuckrige Krapfen dabei, als er seinen Kollegen in Gedanken schwelgend dastehen sah.

"Du, die Granger war grad hier und Neville Longbottom. Und dann kamen da noch Ausbilderin Tonks und Harry Potter höchstpersönlich vorbei. Sie standen alle vier hier direkt vorm Pult." und wedelte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den leeren Fleck vor sich.

"Ja, klar. Nur weil Potter hier seine Ausbildung macht, siehst du alle seine anderen Freunde auch gleich zu Hauf hier herumspazieren. Der nimmt doch immer den Seiteneingang, weil er all die Fans - wie du es auch bist - nicht ertragen kann." schüttelte der junge Pinkus Mungle lachend seinen Kopf.

"Ey Pinkus, das ist mein voller Ernst. Die standen eben alle noch hier. Das ist keine Minute her." und blies die Backen auf, um laut auszuatmen.

"Schon klar." grinste sein Kollege noch breiter, stopfte sich einen riesigen mit Zuckerguss überhäuften Krapfen in den Mund, gab seinem Kollegen einen Trost spendend in die Hand und begab sich immer noch kopfschüttelnd in den Pausenraum.

oOo

Kingsley war recht überrascht, als er Hermione in sein Vorzimmer kommen sah. Er diskutierte gerade über einen Brief an seinen französischen Kollegen mit einer recht steif dasitzenden und nüchtern dreinschauenden Sekretärin.

"Hermione, welch Überraschung." gab er an und ihr freudig die Hand.

"Hallo, Kingsley." sah sie sich kurz um und nickte seiner Sekretärin höflich grüßend zu.

"Komm doch in mein Büro. Megan, zwei große Tassen herrlich heißen Pfefferminztee, bitte." und er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermione nahm automatisch Platz.

"Was führt dich hierher, Hermione?" schaute er sie neugierig an und ahnte bereits, worum es dich drehen könnte.

"Ich möchte wissen, wie gut meine Chancen stehen, Severus Snape einen neuen Heiratsantrag zu machen." sagte sie gerade heraus. Sie hippelte etwas auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich weiß, es ist nicht sehr geschickt, gerade jetzt hier zu erscheinen." meinte sie verlegen.

Kingsley hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Wieso? Was ist denn daran ungeschickt?" fragte er unverblümt.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass es so aussieht, als würde ich…" Hermione seufzte. "Da…" Wieder hatte sie abgebrochen. "Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich um die Tragödie von Lily Edwards weiß, sondern weil ich um ihn kämpfen möchte. Ich möchte eine zweite Chance." hatte sie es endlich geschafft und knetete mit ihren Händen den Stoff ihrer Roben im Schoß.

Kingsley rieb sich sein Kinn, seine Sekretärin kam herein und er bedankte sich für den Tee. Er wartete bis sie wieder die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor er seine Gedanken dazu preisgab.

"Das Verfahren, welches gegen Harry lief, wurde durch das Akzeptieren einer verlängerten Ausbildung eingestellt. Zudem muss er bei der Prüfung ein paar Extra-Tests bestehen. Daher werden Severus seiner und auch dein Heiratsantrag als nicht gültig betrachtet. Das heißt im Detail, was immer damals auch schief gegangen war, es kommt zu keiner Revidierung- ist eben einfach eingestellt, jedwede Ermittlung dazu. Die aktuelle Lage ist gültig, auch wenn Severus Heiratskandidatin verstorben ist, so viel weiß ich… Doch ob und wie es noch weitere Möglichkeiten für dich Hermione gibt, kann ich nicht hundertprozentig sagen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass er nunmehr erneut jemanden suchen darf."

Hermione fing an, auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

"Am besten du gehst mal in das Büro von Wystania Eldowney. Sie kümmert sich ja um das Gesetz und soweit ich weiß, ist sie ein wandelndes Gesetzbuch auf diesem Gebiet." gab er zu verstehen.

"Ja, werde ich. Danke für den Tee." war sie aufgestanden.

Kingsley erhob sich. "Hermione, vielleicht noch einen Tipp. Wystania mag einst im Hause Slytherin gewesen sein und reinblütig wie sie ist, auch entsprechende Traditionen sympathisieren. Dennoch… das Haus geht eben vor Abstammung. Etwas, was nicht bei jedem der Fall ist. Überlege dir deine Worte genau." und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Ja, danke." nickte sie schmunzelnd.

"Dürfte ich dich vielleicht noch um etwas bitten?" fragte er, als sie bereits die Tür öffnen wollte.

Sie drehte sich um. "Ja, natürlich."

Sein Blick war seltsam. Er holte ein Pergament aus der Schublade und kam auf sie zu. "Es ist eine beglaubigte Sterbeurkunde von Lily Edwards. Ich weiß, dass ich es Severus entweder per Briefeule oder persönlich sagen müsste. Es Harry zu geben, würde bedeuten, dass er es von Amts wegen erledigen soll. Doch denke ich, dass er schon allein den Mut aufbringen sollte, sich bei Severus zu entschuldigen… Es wäre einfach nicht persönlich genug, wenn ich es täte. Du hast ihn, soweit mir Minerva berichtete, einige Male gesehen. Ich denke…"

"Ich mache es." sagte sie prompt.

"Danke, Hermione." und er gab ihr das Dokument. "Viel Glück."

"Danke, Kingsley." verabschiedete sich Hermione und grübelte und feilte an ihren Argumenten auf eine zweite Chance bis sie endlich vor dem kleinen Büro Mrs Eldowneys angekommen war.

oOo

Die Woche strich schnell vorüber. Hermione hatte sich - nach dem Osterdebakel bei den Weasleys - wieder einmal in ihrem kleinen Zimmer bei George eingenistet und war an zwei Abenden zu Besuch bei Tonks, Andromeda und dem kleinen Ted gewesen. Diese Selbstständigkeit eines teilweise eigenen Lebens war ihr wichtig geworden. Doch die Woche war bald zu Ende und somit auch die Osterferien. Also schnappte sie ihre Sachen und George half ihr dabei.

"Warte, ich hole für dich die Bestellungen aus der Apotheke." gab er an, als sie die Hauptstraße durchs Dorf entlang gingen und sie nickte.

Wenige Minuten später kam ihr ein freudestrahlender George mit dem Paket entgegen. Das wertvolle Stück hatte er unter den linken Arm geklemmt und bot ihr seinen Rechten an.

Sie henkelte sich lächelnd ein. "Ganz der Gentleman."

"Immer wieder gern, Mione." strahlte er zurück.

Sie schritten in Richtung Hogwarts. "Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermione zögerte kurz. "Ja, das habe ich… Ich werde versuchen eine zweite Chance zu bekommen, genau wie er."

George war etwas irritiert, aber wusste, dass es für ihn ein 'Nein' war und er schien erleichtert. "Gut." nickte er zufrieden.

Hermione schaute zu ihm hinüber, während sie weiter den Schlossberg erklommen. "Es liegt nicht daran, dass Angelina die letzte drei Tage immer mal im Laden auftauchte und ihr beiden gar nicht mitbekommen habt, dass ich da auch öfters zugegen war und dass 'DAS - meine zweite Chance' nicht stört und ich dir im Prinzip gerade eben einen Korb gegeben habe?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

George wurde rot. "Sie war einige Zeit im Ausland, vorwiegend Japan und hatte dort versucht in einer Quidditch-Mannschaft Fuß zu fassen, aber es war wohl nicht das Richtige für sie - Land und Leute, du weißt schon - und ist jetzt erst zu Ostern zurückgekommen und da wollte sie wissen wie es uns so geht, dem Rest von uns und so. Sie war nach dem Fall Voldemorts von hier regelrecht geflohen. All das Leid, die Opfer… Jetzt ist sie zurück, sucht nach Antworten… Wie wir alle wohl… und nach einem besseren Leben." murmelte er und schaute mehr zu Boden oder in die weite Ferne, aber nie direkt in Hermiones Augen.

"Ja." sagte sie, drückte verständnisvoll kurz seinen Arm, in den sie sich eingehenkelt hatte und jeder hing Schritt für Schritt seinen Gedanken nach.

Vor der Eingangstreppe zum Schloss angekommen, schaute Hermione zu George, der ihre Bestellung auf die oberste Treppenstufe vorsichtig abstellte. "George, egal was Ginny dir auch erzählt haben mag, ich wollte nicht, dass du benutzt wirst."

"Nein, diesen Gedanken habe ich nie gehabt. Nicht bei dir, Hermione." sagte er zuversichtlich und zupfte sich sein Jackett zurecht.

"Es mag vielleicht verrückt klingen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du und Angelina einander braucht. Euch mag es selbst nicht auffallen, aber jeder der euch für nur wenige Augenblicke sieht, spürt dies." Hermione lächelte ihn dabei offener an, denn er wurde erneut rot.

"Sie war Freds Freundin." und verzog sein Gesicht wehmütig.

"Du und Fred, ihr ward unzertrennlich. Doch auch wenn ein Teil von dir ihm sehr ähnlich ist, so bist du auch anders. Es kann durch den Krieg sein, durch seinen Tod… und doch ist Angelina nicht darauf aus, einen Fred aus dir zu machen. Ich denke, durch dich sieht sie sich an ihn erinnert, aber nur, weil sie die Unterschiede von euch beiden erkennt. Und diese Unterschiede sind es wohl, die sie dazu bringen, festzustellen, dass du mehr für sie bedeuten könntest." versicherte sie ihm leise.

"Es wird Zeit brauchen, Hermione. Wunden heilen nicht so schnell und… es ausnutzen… Nein, niemals." gab er an und klang dabei recht müde.

"Sie wird sie haben - Zeit, für dich und ihr vielleicht so füreinander. Das ist eine Eigenschaft die ihr euch beide teilt. Du bringst sie zum Lachen - die letzten drei Tage war es zumindest so - und es schien für euch beide befreiend zu sein. Das ist doch schon mal was." und Hermione ging eine Stufe höher, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke, George." flüsterte sie.

"Ich danke dir, Mione." und hob zum Abschied seine Hand, als er sich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade machte und sie ihm von der obersten Stufe der Treppe hinterher sah.

oOo

Ihre Hauslehrerin Professor Loli Leroux-Ducret kam - in ihrer typischen seidig violett glänzenden Robe und darüber einen schwarzen Umhang tragend - auf Hermione zu, als diese mit ihren schweren Koffern im siebten Stock angelangte. "Hallo Hermione, willkommen zurück." meinte sie in einem nur sehr leicht französischen Dialekt.

"Hallo Professor Leroux-Ducret."

Die Professorin, mit einem streng geflochtenen Zopf ihrer goldblonden Haare, öffnete ihr die Tür. "Ms Weasley wird von Mr Potter hergebracht." gab sie an.

"Sie ist noch nicht da?" fragte die junge Gryffindor.

"Soweit es mir Professor McGonagall mitteilte, hieß es, dass Harry Potter Ms Weasley einen neuen Flugbesen - den Lightning X - zu Ostern geschenkt hat und sie ihn zur Anreise ausprobieren würde. Er begleitet sie selbstverständlich."

Hermione schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Na, dann kann es sehr spät werden."

Die Professorin nickte mit einem kleinen Augenfunkeln. "Nun ja, einmal ist kein Mal." und trat näher, um Hermione bei ihrem Gepäck zu helfen. "Hermione, ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen etwas bedeutet, aber Sie haben Wystania Eldowney ganz schön beeindruckt." gestand die Professorin ein.

"Ich habe mich nur erkundigt, was nun aus Professor Snape wird und was das Gesetz vorschreibt." entgegnete die junge Gryffindor gesetzt.

"Hm, Sie haben sich darauf vorbereitet?" hob Leroux-Ducret prüfend eine Augenbraue.

Hermione schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie räumte ihren Koffer an die Seite und nahm auf ihrem Bett Platz. Ihre Hauslehrerin setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der an ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

"Nein, das war aus dem Stehgreif." gab Hermione zu. Sie sah die Überraschung in den Augen ihrer Lehrerin.

"Oh, einfach so? Das ist ja interessant. Sagen Sie, haben Sie jemals daran gedacht, magische Rechtswissenschaften zu studieren?" fragte sie neugierig und wohl nicht ohne Grund.

Der laute Seufzer, der durch den Raum hallte, schien wie ein lautes Echo von allen Seiten zurück zu schlagen und verstärkte das "Ja." von Hermione um eine Vielfaches. "Ich habe es sogar vor. Nur weiß ich nicht wie Nevan damit umgehen wird… Ich denke er baut darauf, dass ich Zaubertränke studieren möchte."

"Wirklich keine Zaubertränke, keine Arithmantik?" hakte Leroux-Ducret nach.

"Nein, Rechtswissenschaften. Allein das Gesetz dieses 'Lex dura et durabilis' baut ungerechter Weise auf 'lex talionis' auf und diese Art von Kombination ist freiheitsberaubend. Es mag Tatsache sein, dass unsere magische Bevölkerung stark dezimiert wurde, aber es gibt noch lange nicht der internationalen Gemeinschaft das Recht dazu, dass unser Ministerium sich in die Privat- und Herzensangelegenheiten seiner Bevölkerung einzumischen hat. Außerdem hätte ich nicht das Gold für zwei Fächer und ich möchte weder Nevan noch Minerva um ein Darlehen bitten. Vielleicht versuche ich zu jobben. Mal sehen." plauderte Hermione aus dem Nähkästchen und begann zu zweifeln ob es so gut war, es ihrer Hauslehrerin zuerst zu erzählen und nicht Nevan und Minerva. Gewissensbisse machten sich breit.

Hermione holte tief Luft und hatte weiterhin die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Hauslehrerin. "Ich mag das Brauen als Ablenkung und als Ventil nutzen, aber es geht nicht an die Substanz. Es fordert, aber erfüllt mich nicht so, wie… so wie es eben im Büro von Mrs Eldowney war. Ich weiß, ich schleiche mich da wieder in die Theorie, wie ich einst nur viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte und es auch wieder tue. Doch auch das Trankbrauen braucht zuerst Wissen als Fundament, bevor man in die Praxis übergehen kann. Beim magischen Recht kann ich mehr bewegen, wenngleich mancher Trank auch Leben retten kann. Nur ist Zaubertränke nicht das erstere Gebiet, wo ich am Ende ganz genau weiß, dass ich stets mein Allerbestes gegeben habe. Mir fehlt beim Brauen der Kampf, die Auseinandersetzung… Ich brauche da eine Art Bühne, eine Arena." und Hermiones Wangen waren dabei ganz rosig geworden.

"Ja, das Gesetz basiert auf alt hergebrachten Bestimmungen des Mittelalters." nickte die Lehrerin. "Das mit der Bühne, der Arena", und hier lächelte sie sehr offen, "kann nur von einer Löwin kommen."

Hermione errötete bei diesem Kompliment gänzlich. "Und es sollte, wenn ein Besseres in Kraft tritt, von diesem auch abgelöst werden. Als Draco davon sprach, dass selbst er dieses Gesetz nicht gutheißt, war der Zorn, den ich auf ihn hatte, eher der Natur, dass er das aussprach, was ich die gesamte Zeit fühlte, aber nichts dagegen unternahm, sondern mich selbst diesem Gesetz wie gelähmt unterwarf. Und doch passte das Gesetz - für mich und vielleicht sogar für ihn." wurde sie immer leiser.

"Ja, gewiss." blitzte es in Leroux-Ducrets Augen auf. "Doch ist es nicht einfach. Sie wissen wie die bürokratischen Mörser mahlen." mahnte ihre Hauslehrerin.

"Ja, ich weiß." seufzte Hermione und dennoch war da der kämpferische Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

"Erzählen Sie, wie geht es nun mit Professor Snape weiter? Soweit ich weiß, ist Lily Edwards bei einem Badeunfall ums Leben gekommen, als sie auf Klassenausflug war." konnte ihre Professorin ihre Neugier nicht ganz verbergen. Dennoch hatte sie den Anstand bedächtig und mitfühlend ihre Worte auszusprechen.

"Ja, armes Mädchen." murmelte Hermione. Sie wollte nicht erklären, oder auch rechtfertigen, dass es nicht zwingend mit dem Tod der Kleinen zu tun hatte, dass sie immer noch Snape heiraten wollte.

"In der Tat. Weiß Professor Snape es bereits?" und ihre Professorin hatte mit einem Zauberstabschwenk eine Platte mit Wurst und Käse sowie ein paar Kräcker und Dips dazu gezaubert und einer großen Kanne frischen Tee.

"Nein, Minister Shaklebolt hat mich darum gebeten, es ihm mitzuteilen. Es soll nicht unpersönlich stattfinden."

"Ja, das ist durchaus verständlich. Tee, Hermione?"

"Ja, sehr gern." nickte sie höflich und griff zu.

"Und was hat Wystania gesagt?" fragte Leroux-Ducret beiläufig, als sie einschenkte und dann selbst nach einem Happen griff.

Hermione stutzte ein wenig, als sie aß und sich fast verschluckte.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie", hielt Loli Leroux-Ducrets inne, "Meine Großtante und sie sind Cousinen und mein Großonkel mütterlicherseits ist mit ihrer anderen Schwester verheiratet." erklärte sie.

"Ach so?" meinte Hermione verwirrt.

"Ja, so müsste es sein. Stammbäume waren nie meine Stärke. Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig." zuckte die Blonde mit den Schultern. "Die Welt ist eben klein, das gebe ich zu." gestand sie, dass sie wohl sehr genau über Hermione Bescheid wusste und all dem, was passiert war.

Egal ob sie es von Wystania oder Draco wusste, Leroux-Ducret hatte Ahnungen. Nur fragte Hermione sich, was sich eine reinblütige Hexe von ihr - einem angeblichen Schlammblut - versprach. Sie ging sicherheitshalber auf Hab Acht Stellung, wenngleich Hermione auch nichts Schlechtes von Professor Leroux-Ducret behaupten konnte - weder als Lehrerin für Zauberkunst, noch als Hauslehrerin Gryffindors.

"Dann wissen Sie doch, wie es darum steht." stellte Hermione klar.

"Eigentlich schon. Nur wünsche ich, dass ich es von Ihnen persönlich höre, wenn Sie mir diese Offenheit zugestehen." entgegnete die Blonde direkt und Hermione tief in die Augen sehend.

Hermione schaute stumm in ihre halbleere Tasse hinein.

"Hermione, ich möchte mich nicht in Ihre persönlichen Angelegenheiten einmischen. Ich möchte Ihnen nur die Chance zu einem offenen Gespräch geben. Mehr nicht. Wenn Sie den Eindruck haben, dass Ihnen das…"

"Nein, schon gut. Sie sind meine Hauslehrerin und müssen dies wissen, genauso die Direktorin. Wenn es zu einer einvernehmlichen Eheschließung kommen sollte, noch bevor das Schuljahr endet, würde notgedrungen eine Verletzung der Statuten Hogwarts eintreten. Ich verstehe das schon. So etwas sollte geregelt werden." beschwichtigte Hermione ihre Lehrerin.

Professor Leroux-Ducrets seufzte, zögerte kurz. "Ja… und gerade diesen Eindruck wollte ich vermeiden. Es ist zwar auch eine Pflicht als Hauslehrerin diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, aber ich möchte dass Sie es mir auch so anvertrauen." blickte sie warm auf die junge Frau.

Es herrschte Schweigen. Jeder rührte mit dem Löffel in seinem Tee und dann, als Hermione ihren Löffel auf die Untertasse legte und begann die Tasse mit ihren Händen auf dem Teller hin und her zu drehen, begann sie auch etwas ihres Innersten zu nach außen bewegen.

"Das Gesetz sieht nicht vor, wer den Heiratsantrag macht. Beide Seiten können dies per Zustimmung tun. Also schickte ich meinen ab. Severus seinen. Doch Harry hatte beide abgefangen. Seinen fälschte Harry durch Gedächtnisänderungen ihrer Großtante, meinen ließ er außer Acht, steckte ihn nur ein, vernichtete ihn später. Die Antwort auf meinen blieb aus und ich bekam so nur eine Information, dass Snape nicht für mich in Frage kam, sich anders entschieden hatte." erzählte sie die wahre Geschichte.

Ihre Hauslehrerin hatte beide Augenbrauen gehoben. "Man könnte meinen Harry Potter sei in Slytherin gewesen - bei diesen Methoden." und es schwang wohl flüchtig Anerkennung in ihrer Stimme mit.

Hermione lachte etwas. "Nun, der Hut wollte ihn ja auch zuerst dorthin stecken. Nur Harry war dagegen und damals schon stur und hatte sich im Endeffekt durchgesetzt."

"Interessant, interessant." nippte Leroux-Ducret an ihrer Teetasse und schenkte dann beiden nach.

"Nun, ich habe keinen Antrag von Professor Snape durch das Ministerium erhalten, aber ich wusste, dass ich mit auf der Liste stand und ich wusste, dass er neben sechsundsechzig Kandidaten auch einer war, dem diese Option zur Rehabilitation, besser Wiedervergeltung, gegeben worden war - die der Heirat. Und ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet gehabt."

Jetzt verstand Leroux-Ducret. "Ah, daher Zustimmung - es kann sowohl eine Genehmigung als auch eine Zusage geben. Weil er dachte, dass sein Antrag von Ihnen abgelehnt wurde, hat er Ihre Ablehnung akzeptiert und dafür einen weiteren Antrag an Lily Edwards geschickt. Ja die Rechtsverdreher… denken doch angeblich immer an alles." rührte sie ihren Tee um und ordnete gleichzeitig ihre Gedanken.

Hermione nickte nur. "Harry erzählte mir Frühjahresanfang die Wahrheit. Auch, dass Snape einen Brief an die Großtante geschrieben hatte, dass er Lily wie eine Tochter aufnehmen würde. Aber ihr gegenüber die Pflichten einer Ehefrau abverlangen würde, wenn sie denn darauf bestünde. Harry stellte Snape als Lügner hin, da er glaubte, Lily nur deswegen genommen zu haben, weil sie wie Harrys Mutter war. Vielmehr war es für Severus der Versuch, wieder Alltag und Beständigkeit in sein zerbrochenes Leben und Ich zu bringen. Wenn er mich schon nicht haben konnte, so wollte er wenigstens weiter sühnen, wie all die Jahre zuvor auch schon, denn das hatte ihn die gesamte Zeit am Leben erhalten. Die Liebe an Lily Potter hatte er nicht mehr, aber die Erinnerung an seine Buße schon. Das hatte ihn ja viele Jahre geprägt." hatte Hermione ihre Gedanken dazu offen ausgesprochen.

"Ist Professor Snape wirklich jemand, der glaubt, nur so noch weitermachen zu können?" fragte Leroux-Ducret ersichtlich gerührt und entsetzt zugleich, wie ein Mensch nur so zwiegespalten sein konnte.

"Ja. Er hätte sich damals ohne Albus Auflagen und dem Versprechen, Harry zur Seite zu stehen, wenn Voldemort zurück kommt, das Leben genommen. So hatte er eine Aufgabe erhalten. So ehrgeizig wie er war, setzte er alles daran diese zu erfüllen. Später… Nach dem Krieg… In mir sah er eine zweite Chance alles anders zu machen. Doch leider hatte ich ihn angeblich nicht gewollt. Also hatte er wieder einmal kein Ziel und Ansporn im Leben. Da er sich dieses Mal nicht von jemandem helfen lassen wollte - wie damals von Albus Dumbledore - nahm er die kleine Lily Edwards als Lösung und legte sich selbst eine Aufgabe und Pflicht auf, in der Hoffnung es würde so schon funktionieren. Beim ersten Mal hatte es das ja. Doch stellte er fest, dass alles seit dem Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte anders war. Die Karten waren neu gemischt und er verstand sie nicht zu deuten oder gar zu sortieren. Er verfiel in eine tiefe Lethargie und hofft seither es hier auf Hogwarts aussitzen zu können." Hermione merkte, dass, als sie sich selbst reden hörte, ganz plötzlich ein Licht aufging. Sie war über selbst überrascht.

Hermione nahm einen Kräcker und sprach weiter. "Harry hatte all diese Konsequenzen nicht bedacht. Erst als er in seiner Aurorenausbildung sich mehr mit der Okklumentik, dem Geist und Gedächtnis beschäftigen musste, kam er darauf. Doch wieder tat er nichts, wieder schwieg er weiter." Hermiones Stimme klang bitter und enttäuscht.

Ihre Professorin war gerade dabei sich nach zu schenken und tat dies auch bei Hermione, als diese ihr die Tasse anbot. "Daher herrschte etwas eisige Stille zwischen Ihnen und Harry Potter."

"Ja, so in der Art." nuschelte Hermione mit aufkeimenden Zorn in ihrer Stimme.

"Und nun?" fragte ihre Lehrerin weiter. Sie war gespannt wie ein Zauberstabblitz.

Hermione seufzte. "Harry hat es nicht fertig gebracht, Professor Snape je zu sagen, dass er die Dokumente alle gefälscht hatte. Snape dachte, ich habe ihn abgelehnt und verstand daher nicht, warum ich ihn zuerst vor dem Tod bewahre und dann das tat. Es warf ihn aus der Bahn und er glaubte sich wieder einmal von einer Gryffindor verraten und verkauft worden zu sein. Ich selbst dagegen, dachte immer, er hatte die Isolation in Hogwarts gewählt, weil ich doch auch nur irgendwo ein Schlammblut bin."

Professor Leroux-Ducret hielt inne. Hermione hatte das Wort wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit ausgesprochen, als bedeute es nichts und dem war ja auch so. Nur da Leroux-Ducret eben eine reinblütige Hexe war, kannte sie eine derartige Tonlage nur von anderen Reinblütern. Ds verblüffte sie doch sehr.

Hermione notierte diese Reaktion gedanklich und fuhr stattdessen fort. "Bis ich von Minerva erfahren hatte, dass dem nicht so war und später, was Harry damit zu tun hatte, indem er es mir beichtete. Nur wusste ich damals noch nicht, dass er es nur deshalb tat, weil die Weasleys ihm es gesagt hatten die Wahrheit zu sagen und ein Verfahren eingeleitet wurde, um herauszufinden, wer der Täter war. Wie immer nahm man ihm die Entscheidung ab, was er tun sollte. Eine Eigenschaft die erst hat, seitdem er Voldemort besiegt hat. Vorher war er da ganz eigen." Verloren knabberte Hermione an einem Keks.

"Jetzt kurz vor Ostern sagte mir Harry, dass Lily gestorben sei. Wir stritten uns, es eskalierte und ich wetterte ihm entgegen, dass er sich zwischen Severus und mich niemals stellen könne. Ich fragte mich dann, was aus Severus nun werden würde und ging zu Kingsley. Ich wollte eine zweite Chance und war bei Mrs Eldowney. Mein Antrag ging nie bei Severus ein und seiner nie bei mir. Aber ich gab ihm angeblich eine Absage, was man nur kann, wenn ein Antrag da gewesen wäre - umgekehrt, hätte er einen Antrag nur an Lily Edwards stellen können, wenn meine Absage auf seinem Antrag basieren würde. Das tat es ja nicht, weil ich den Antrag von ihm nie erhalten hatte. Fazit: Wir beide können wegen nicht eingehaltener Formalitäten im Dienstweg der Antragstellung, uns gegenseitig neue formgültige Anträge stellen. Deshalb war ich bei Mrs Eldowney gewesen - eine zweite Chance zu bekommen. Das der Umstand eingetreten ist, dass Lily Edwards gestorben ist… Es hätte auch so eine zweite Chance für mich gegeben. Wenngleich dies jetzt alles eher traurig ist." hatte Hermione alles herunter gerattert und zwischendurch immer wieder ein paar Schlucke Tee getrunken.

Professor Leroux-Ducret dachte angestrengt nach. Ihr fiel es zunehmend schwer, alles sofort nachzuvollziehen. Dennoch hatte sie den roten Faden nicht verloren. "Was glauben Sie wie Professor Snape darauf reagieren wird?"

Hermione war über diese Frage überrascht. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne ihn nicht." meinte sie offen.

"Nun, soweit ich Minervas Worte dazu kenne, sind Sie in den letzten Monaten die Einzige gewesen, die ihn regelmäßig gesehen hat und er Ihnen noch am angenehmsten gegenüber aufgetreten ist."

"Ja, ich… aber… ich weiß, dass ich ihn angeblich vor einer Einlieferung in eine… Ich dachte Shaklebolt ist da immer vor Ort gewesen, wenn es gewisse Lockerungen in seiner Aufenthaltsgenehmigung für Hogwarts gab, denn schließlich sagte er mir, dass er es sonst Severus persönlich geben würde, die Sterbeurkunde von Ms Edwards. Und ich glaubte mir wollten alle nur gut zureden, dass Minerva und Nevan nicht mehr persönlichen Kontakt zu ihm hatten, Ok. Aber wenigstens Shaklebolt?"schnatterte Hermione immer hastiger.

Ihre Lehrerin verzog ihr Gesicht etwas verstört. "Ja, doch haben Sie nicht all die Hinweise gesehen? Minerva hat Sie darauf hingewiesen, Nevan genauso. Das war nicht nur gutes Zureden. Das ist Tatsache, mein Kind." Leroux-Ducret glaubte, dass Hermione wohl einige gravierende Gedächtnislücken haben musste.

Hermione sah auf ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß ineinander gefaltet hatte. "Das mit Minerva wusste ich ja, dass mit Nevan auch. Aber Nevan hat ihn vor Weihnachten durch das Forschungsprojekt öfters Kontakt gehabt. Da Minerva und Nevan stets Kingsley erwähnten und dieser immer gut Bescheid wusste und sogar Harry meinte, dass Kingsley Severus angeboten hatte, mit ihm über seine Gedanken zu sprechen, dachte ich, dass ein Mann eher sich einem anderen Mann anvertrauen würde, in seiner Nähe dulden würde, als jemanden wie mich, von dem er ja auch glaubt, ich würde ihn nicht haben wollen, als wäre seine Rettung nur ein Unfall gewesen." geriet Hermione immer mehr ins Nuscheln und hatte ihre Gedanken wiederholt.

Professor Leroux-Ducret seufzte. 'Liebe macht blind…' dachte sie stillschweigend und nippte an ihrer Tasse mit heiß dampfenden Lavendel-Zitronen-Tee. "Doch Sie sind seither ein paar Mal auf ihn getroffen. Immer im Labor und er schien Sie bei Weitem nicht so grantig und gehässig behandelt zu haben, wie er es bei Minerva tat."

Hermione grübelte. "Also war der Rat Minervas ernst gemeint." murmelte Hermione.

"Warum sollte es das denn nicht gewesen sein?" hob ihre Professorin steif eine Augenbraue.

"Nun, ich dachte, weil Minerva eingenommen ist, wegen mir, dass sie mir nur gut zureden wollte. Meine Mutter tat das immer." seufzte Hermione Schulter zuckend.

Professor Leroux-Ducret rückte auf dem Stuhl ein Stück weiter vor. "Hermione, eines ist Minerva McGonagall gewiss nicht - ihre Mutter." und Hermione schluckte hart und die Hauslehrerin schien zu begreifen, dass dieser Satz ein wenig unglücklich gewählt war. Also erklärte sie weiter. "Sie ist vom Charakter her ganz anders. Minerva wird Ihnen immer die Wahrheit sagen, so schwer es dieser Frau auch dabei fallen würde - nie würde sie Ihnen ein X für ein U vormachen. Dafür liebt sie Sie viel zu sehr, was Ihre Mutter ja nicht mehr tut." stellte die Blonde hier eindeutig richtig. "Ich weiß, Sie erwarten irgendwo immer noch, dass Ihre neu gewonnene Familie wie Ihre Eltern reagieren. Doch Nevan und Minerva könnten Sie niemals anlügen. Sie sind nicht nur eine Art Ersatzeltern, sondern auch gute Freunde und diese sprechen bekanntlich Wahrheiten aus wie sie sind - ohne Wertung, als guten Rat. Schändlich ist das nicht, sondern etwas Besonderes. Es bedeutet Vertrauen, es zollt und schenkt gegenseitig Respekt. Ich kenne viele reinblütige Familien, die darauf pochen, eine 'wahre' Familie zu sein, die man aber 'Familie' gar nicht nennen kann, weil ihnen eben diese Tugenden fremd sind. Das ist schade, bisweilen traurig und endet - bei Streitigkeiten - für Betroffene oftmals desaströs." setzte sie ihren Standpunkt fort.

Hermione nickte. Sie merkte wie schon seit langem nicht mehr, dass sie mit Lebenserfahrungen doch noch recht grün hinter den Ohren war, trotz ihrer ausgesprochen hohen Intelligenz - Weisheit konnte man nicht mit Intellekt gleichsetzen, hatte aber gute Chancen, bei richtiger Beobachtungsgabe und Schlussfolgerung der Ereignisse im eigenen Leben, diese gütig und glücklich zu vereinen.

"Werden Sie es noch einmal versuchen?" drang eine Stimme langsam in das Gedächtnis zu Hermione durch und verdrängte die wirren Erkenntnisse, die Hermiones Geist umgaben langsam wieder in eine hintere dunkle Ecke, die sie bis heute nicht zu beleuchten vermochte.

"Ja." hatte sie ihre eigene Stimme fast plastisch wahrgenommen. Aber wie Wellen schlug dieses 'Ja' immer deutlicher in ihren Kopf hinein und manifestierte sich dort, pflanzte sich nieder und sie hatte keine Antwort darauf. Es war einfach so und so blickte sie ihre Lehrerin, der sie gegenübersaß einfach nur überrascht in die blaugrauen Augen.

"Gut. Möchten Sie es Minerva persönlich mitteilen?" klang ihre Hauslehrerin geradezu sanftmütig.

"Ja, gewiss, Professor." nickte Hermione bedeutend.

"Noch eine Frage, eine die in Ihrem beruflichen Interesse liegt, Hermione." sagte Leroux-Ducret sehr konstatiert.

Hermione war hellwach.

"Ich weiß, aufgrund meiner Verwandtschaft zu den Malfoys, dass Lucius durch seine Beziehungen für Draco einst den gleichen Weg vorgesehen hatte, den auch er gegangen war. Das beinhaltete auch, dass Draco Rechtswissenschaften studieren sollte. Doch wie Sie und ich wissen, ist er den Zauberkünsten verfallen und möchte sich nach seinem Schulabschluss an der Akademie für Zauberkunst in Frankreich einschreiben lassen - in Paris. Die Gelder für das Studium, nun ja, da er geerbt hat, ist dies kein Thema mehr für ihn. Ich habe es mir heraus genommen, dass der Studienfond Dracos Ihnen zustehen sollte, insofern Sie wirklich Interesse an Rechtswissenschaften haben sollten."

Hermione starrte ihre Lehrerin mit Hauselfen-großen Augen an.

"Hermione?" fragte diese leise.

"Ja."

"Wie?" meinte die Professorin etwas irritiert.

"Ja, das wäre… Danke! Mir fehlen die Worte." brachte sie vollkommen perplex aus sich heraus.

Ihre Lehrerin nickte und stand zufrieden auf. Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker waren Essen und Trinken wieder verschwunden. "Sehr schön. Ich werde alles veranlassen und Sie über weitere Schritte informieren." Die Hauslehrerin begab sich zur Potraittür. "Einen schönen Tag noch, Hermione."

"Danke, Ihnen auch, Professor." murmelte sie und sie konnte es nicht glauben, was wieder einmal alles gerade eben passiert war. 'Ich kann mein Studium finanzieren, ohne nebenher zu arbeiten? Dann könnte ich noch ein zweites Fach belegen… Die Zeit hätte ich dann ja… Und das auf der Krankenstation, das war nicht nur so daher geredet, weil er dort so dalag. Das war vollkommener Ernst… Minerva würde… oh bei Circe. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn… Severus und ich… also…' Ganz plötzlich schienen sich ungeahnte Chancen für Hermione aufzutun. Ihre Wangen glühten, ihre Augen funkelten. Sie schnappte rasch nach Luft und stieß dann - mit einem fantastischen Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen - verliebten Seufzer aus.

oOo

Hermione eilte, aus ihrer Starre erwacht, hinaus auf den Gang. Sie errötete wieder ganz plötzlich und spurtete die weiße Marmortreppe hinab, in die Kerker hinunter, wo die kühle Brise ihrem heißen Teint gut tat.

Sie klopfte an die Wohnungstür und ein "Herein" ertönte. Der Professor saß über einem Stapel Aufsätze und schien einerseits angestrengt zu schauen, dann wieder die Stirn in Falten zu legen, als formten sie sich zu einem Fragezeichen zusammen und dann rollte er mit den Augen.

"Nicht sehr viele Talente, oder?" fragte Hermione neckend und dachte, dass wohl alle Professoren so über den manchmal verworrenen Gedankengängen eines Schülers seufzten, wenn sie deren Aufsätze kontrollierten.

"Wie? Nein, leider. Man muss ganz schön aufpassen, dass alle ordentlich arbeiten. Keiner der Schüler hat wirklich eine Ahnung davon, wie wichtig es in diesem Fach ist, aufmerksam und konzentriert zu sein, um den Kessel nicht zum Schmelzen und den Inhalt nicht zum Explodieren zu bringen oder gar in eine giftig ätzende Substanz zu verwandeln. Und wenn man dann liest wie naiv manch Schüler über die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens - nun ja, wohl eher unachtsam und desinteressiert - denkt… grausam, wirklich grausam." Nevan rieb sich die Stirn.

Hermione nickte. "Professor Snape war daher immer sehr streng und duldete keine Unachtsamkeiten. Gute Noten sind bei ihm eine Seltenheit gewesen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie oft er über meine Aufsätze stöhnen musste, weil er selten einen winzigen Fehler fand." und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch.

"Ja, ich glaube dazu fehlt mir der Schneid und dass Professor Snape durchaus Leistung anzuerkennen weiß, obliegt seiner Pflicht als Lehrer - egal welch' launenhafter Rüpel er auch sein mag." erzählte er beiläufig, aber zuckte dann milde mit den Achseln. "Ach die Liste, Mione. Ich habe es total vergessen." starrte er sie mit geweiteten Augen an.

"Schon gut. Ich habe heute Abend eh nichts vor." sagte sie und ihm fiel ihr lebendiges Augenleuchten auf.

"Wirklich? Du brauchst deine wenige freie Zeit nicht mit Bestelllisten vertrödeln. Bald ist Abschluss und das letzte Trimester beginnt morgen." sorgte er sich.

"Nein schon gut. Es ist die erste Woche nach Ostern, da wollte ich eh alles einmal ruhen lassen, was mit Forschung zu tun hat." gab sie an.

"Das aus deinem Munde…" blickte er verwirrt zu ihr auf.

"Nevan, du weißt doch mit dem Projekt, dem Wolfbann-Hemmer… Ted Lupin ist zwar ein Metamorphmagus, doch irgendwie, wenngleich er kein Werwolf ist, hat er geringfügige Neigungen dieser überstarken Behaarung. Sie tritt immer dann auf, wenn er besonders aufgeregt ist. Bei magischen Kindern mag das ja normal sein. Doch sind das keine Ereignisse, die direkt mit dem Kind in Verbindung stehen. Meist geht mal eine Vase zu Bruch, ein Tisch zerbricht, der Teppich ändert seine Farbe oder der Fernseher läuft durch die Wohnung. Doch bei ihm beschränkt es sich auf ihn selbst. Das könnte ihm später große Probleme bereiten, wenn Tonks und Andromeda ihn auf eine Muggel-Schule schicken möchten." fing sie an sehr weit auszuholen.

"Ja, mein Kind. Dieses Projekt ist ein Lebenswerk. Bei dir ist der Fernseher durch die Wohnung gelaufen?" seufzte er und verstand, dass das Projekt vielleicht eine Unze zu groß für sie sein könnte und grinste aber auch.

"Ja, ist er. Es war als ich den 'Rosaroten Panther' geschaut habe und er hatte rosa Füße. Dummerweise lief Wasser aus dem Fernseher, so wie in der Trick-Serie." meinte sie grinsend.

Er lachte. "Genial!"

Sie setzte sich jetzt auf den Schreibtisch und musterte ihn. "Ich werde es nicht aufgeben, daran weiter zu forschen. Nur wird es leider in der Priorität herunter gestuft." Sie kaute gespannt auf seine Reaktion auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, sah von den Aufsätzen ab und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. "Ok, was möchtest du mir sagen."

"Sei bitte nicht böse, aber ich werde als Erstfach Rechtswissenschaften studieren und als Zweitfach Zaubertränke." war es heraus.

Er nickte bedächtig und langsam, was Hermione dazu brachte, beide Augenbrauen hochzuschrauben.

"Gut, das bedeutet, dass ich Minerva nunmehr eine ganze Saison zu den Quidditch-Spielen ihrer geliebten Mannschaft 'Pride of Portree' begleiten muss und ich zahle." sagte er seufzend und blickte mit treudoofen Augen zu Hermione.

"Wie?" fragte sie verwundert, aber ahnte dann schon den Grund.

"Nach dem Gespräch in der Küche hatte Minerva bereits diesen Verdacht gehabt und ich hielt dagegen. Wir wetteten. Sie sagte, dein erstes Fach sei Rechtswissenschaften und das Nebenfach Zaubertränke. Ich sagte, es würde umgekehrt sein."

"Das heißt, dass…" sie hielt die Luft an.

"Jepp." meinte er und stand auf. Er stemmte seine durchgestreckten Arme auf den Schreibtisch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Was immer du möchtest, tue es und sei dir unserer Unterstützung gewiss."

Sie fiel ihn um den Hals. "Danke, Nevan."

"Gern geschehen, Mione. Wir werden immer stolz auf dich sein." und erwiderte Umarmung mit Freude.

Doch löste sie sich geschwind von ihm. "Und was, wenn ich sagen kann, das mein Studium sogar finanziert wird…"

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er. "Also Minerva und ich können durchaus dein…"

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Ich bleibe da eigenständig." kam ihr Dickkopf durch.

"Wohl eher eigenwillig." murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein.

Hermione gab ihm spielerisch einen Klaps auf den Oberarm und er grinste nur. "Professor Leroux-Ducret hat mir angeboten, dass der einst für Draco vorgesehene Fond mir frei zur Verfügung steht."

Nevan entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

"Hermione, was hast du angestellt?" fragte er leise und dennoch war da eine immense Neugierde in seine Augen, eine zuversichtliche, keine rügende..

Hermione verstand nicht ganz.

"Warum, ist dass denn…" glaubte sie jedoch eher eine verbale Schelte von ihm zu bekommen.

Er packte ihre Hände, umfasste sie innig und drückte sie vor seine Brust. "Weißt du eigentlich was das bedeutet?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Komm schon, Mione, denke nach…" Er blickte sie intensiv an und drückte kurz ihre Hände, als helfe es beim Antwortfinden.

Dann riss sie die Augen auf. "Das bedeutet…" Sie schluckte.

"Ja-ha…" waren auch seine Augen übergroß.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich mit der Unterstützung, der finanziellen wohlgemerkt, auch in Zukunft mit der Unterstützung all der reinblütigen Familien rechnen kann, die einen großen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft haben und da ich frei darüber verfügen darf, bedeutet dies, dass ich es so gerecht einsetzen kann, wie es gerecht nur möglich ist."

Nevan nickte. "Ja, das bedeutet es. Ich glaube, du hättest verdammt gut nach Slytherin gepasst." giggelte er.

"Hermione, doch nicht." trat Minerva herein und hatte einen strengen Blick aufgesetzt. Sie hielt einen Brief in der Hand. "Professor Leroux-Ducret hat mir geschrieben, dass du den Fond der Malfoys für Ausbildung und Weiterbildung erhältst. Alle zwölf Familienmitglieder - hochangesehene Personen in der Öffentlichkeit - haben dem zugestimmt."

Hermione stand auf, strich ihre Roben glatt. Sie schaute Minerva an, als hätte sie einen Streich gespielt. "Ich wollte es dir ja sagen… Doch, ich war zuerst bei Nevan. Ich…" stotterte Hermione entschuldigend.

Minerva nickte verständnisvoll, rieb kurz Hermiones Oberarm und der älteren Gryffindor wurden vor purem Stolz die Augen wässrig und umarmte sie. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, aber es ist einfach unglaublich, Mione."

Mione seufzte innig in diese Umarmung hinein.

Minerva tätschelte ihren Kopf. "Ich denke, dass jeder dieser Tage die Chancen ergreift, die sich ihm bieten. Es geht voran, Mione. Die Gesellschaft wird sich wandeln, zum Positiven."

"Ja, Minerva." nickte Mione strahlend lebendig.

Nevan verstand, dass beide immer nach so ein hohen Gerechtigkeit gestrebt hatten und Hermione hatte den Zuspruch vieler, dass zu tun, was sie für richtig hielt. Manch einer aus der Familie Malfoy, würde vielleicht mal ausbüxen, um sich Vorteile aus Hermiones zukünftiger Stellung im Rechtswesen zu verschaffen, aber Draco und Loli Leroux-Ducret würden immer auf Hermiones Seite stehen und den anderen schon ihre Flausen austreiben.


	17. Fluch

Guten Morgen!

So, Kapitel 17 ist am Start... das letzte bevor ich Abflug gen Heimat mache. Daher bitte nicht wundern, falls es am WE keine neuen geben sollte. °schnell Ingwerplätzchen und Zitronenbonbons verteil°

to°CaroloveSeverus:  
Grüß dich! Danke, dass du es so gut findest. Und heute gibt es erste Annäherungen, wenn auch nur vage angedeutet. Also keinen Schreck inmitten des Kapitels bekommen.

Ich wünsche allen ein Frohes Fest im Kreise eurer Freunde und Familie.

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 17. Fluch ---

_im April 1999_

Hermione war immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen. Bis kurz nach Mitternacht hatte sie bei Nevan verbracht, zusammen mit Minerva und alle drei hatten gemeinsam Hermiones berufliche Zukunft gefeiert.

In der Großen Halle hatten sich bereits zum Abendbrot einige Lehrer gefragt, wo die beiden Professoren und Ms Granger nur wären und Pomona strahlte einfach nur. "Das ist Familiensache, werte Kollegen." und erntete mehr als überraschte Blicke ein, bis auf Leroux-Ducret, die nur verständlich lächelte.

oOo

Hermione Granger war also mit ihren neunzehn Jahren eine junge muggelstämmige Hexe, die von einigen reinblütigen Familien in ihren Vorhaben unterstützt werden würde. Zwar wusste sie, dass darunter einige sicherlich nur fadenscheinig handelten. Doch durch Loli Leroux-Ducret und Draco, aber auch Narzissa - die selbst jetzt mit einem Muggel verheiratet war - hatte sie mehr Unterstützung, dass magische Recht zu reformieren, als sie es sich je erträumt hatte.

'Wie konnte ich die gesamte Zeit meinen Gerechtigkeitssinn nur so vernachlässigt haben?' rügte sie sich und ging die feuchten Kerkergänge bis zum Privatlabor, sich ein paar kleine feine verbale Schelten verpassend. Dabei schaute sie ab und zu auf die neue Bestellliste, die ihr Nevan gegeben hatte. Sie notierte sich mental ganz nebenher ein paar zusätzliche Zutaten, die sie selbst benötigte und fasste mit ihrer freien Hand nach dem Brief, den sie immer in ihrer linken Robentasche trug.

Es war der Brief, den sie geschrieben hatte, um Snape die Nachricht über Lily Edwards Tod zu berichten. Sie hatte es die letzten Tage noch nicht fertig gebracht ihn ganz zu vollenden. Unfertig wie er war, glaubte sie, dass vielleicht in einem unerwarteten Moment ihr die passenden restlichen Worte einfallen würden. Also trug sie ihn immer bei sich, was ihr ein komisches Gefühl vermittelte. Sie überspielte dabei die Tatsache, dass sie so eine zweite Chance hinauszögerte, aus Angst er könne es kein zweites Mal wagen, sie zu fragen, oder wenn sie fragte, er sie ablehnte.

Die Zweifel waren groß; die Angst, dass Snape zu verletzt war; sie eiskalt auflaufen lassen würde, riesig. Sie selbst war genauso eine Gefangene im Panikraum der Desillusionen, wenngleich beider Enttäuschungen auf Harrys Täuschungen basierten - es fühlte sich so real an. Sie seufzte leise, war vor dem Labor angekommen. Ein mattes Lächeln kam ihr über die Lippen und sie murmelte. "Per aspera ad astra".

Als sie Nevans Pergament vor sich nahm und Snapes Liste auf dem Tisch sah und seine Zutaten hinzugefügt hatte, verschwand sie in der Vorratskammer, um die restliche Bestände noch einmal zu überprüfen, denn die Liste war bereits drei Tage alt. Wieder schwebten Pergament und Feder neben ihr und sie notierte sich alles, überprüfte die Haltbarkeit, kontrollierte Verschlüsse, was immer mit einem Aufblitzen ihrer haselnussfarbenen Augen versehen war, geröteten Wangen oder in irgendeiner Form auf der Unterlippe zu kauen. Manchmal bog sich auch eine Augenbraue nach oben oder unten.

Irgendwann räusperte sich jemand. Beide Augenbrauen waren bei ihr sofort oben und sie blickte die Leiter hinab. Severus Snape, wie immer in seiner schwarzen langen Robe mit der Knopfleiste in der Mitte, die mit den vielen darauf befindlichen Knöpfen von Hals bis zum unteren Saum reichte, stand da. Wie immer waren seine breiten Schultern leicht nach vorn gebeugt, was wohl daran lag, dass er - wenn er seinen Umhang trug - diesen wie Fledermausflügel mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Dennoch hatte er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken ineinandergelegt. Er wirkte irgendwie ruhig und gelassen, frei von Abweisung und Zuneigung. Sie versicherte sich seines Blickes, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Seine Augen funkelten sie an und ihre Knie begannen zu erweichen. Sie hielt sich sporadisch am spröden Leiterholz fest.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape." sagte sie höflich, aber mit respektierlicher Zurückhaltung.

"Guten Abend, Ms Granger. Ich brauche Zutaten." Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Sie nickte und stieg die Leiter herab.

"Die Fledermausohren sind verdorben." sagte er kühl.

"Ja, danke für den Hinweis." Sie hob ihre Liste und meinte: "Ich habe es bereits notiert." Sie drängte sich seitlich an ihm vorbei, was dazu führte, dass ihr das Herz bis in die Kehle hinauf schlug, ihre Nasenflügel sich automatisch kurz weiteten und sie seinen Duft aus diversen herben Kräutern aufsog.

Er schielte auf sie herab, bewegte sich kein Stück, nur seine Augen folgten ihr aufmerksam. Sie ging - benommen von der Dufteskapade - zu einem der freien Labortische und notierte - sich zusammenreißend und konzentrierend - weiter.

Severus trat ein Stück aus dem Türrahmen hervor und schaute auf sie, als hätte er jahrelang kein anderes menschliches Wesen gesehen. Hermione bemerkte nicht, wie er sie heimlich hinter seinem fettigen Haar verbergend, beobachtete. Er schaute kurz in die Vorratskammer, entdecke sein Ziel, machte einen langen Arm, fischte nach der Zutat, die er brauchte. Doch sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu Hermione.

Hermione strich sich eine ihrer wirren und widerspenstigen Locken hinter das Ohr, winkelte kurz ein Bein an, um sich mit dem Fußspann an der Wade des anderen zu kratzen, was Severus ein Mundwinkelzucken bescherte und er fast daneben gegriffen hätte und gerade noch so mit leisem Klappern, ein Desaster verhinderte. 'Toll, du riskierst es schon wieder auf der Krankenstation zu landen. Reiß dich zusammen! Das war nur ein Traum, mehr nicht… DU hast dich für Edwards entschieden. UND SIE WILL DICH NICHT!' wetterte er gegen sich selbst.

Hermione, zuerst und wieder voll und ganz auf ihre Zutatennotizen konzentriert, wurde abermals langsam und sicher nervös. 'Was macht er da drin nur so lange? Oder ist er schon wieder weg? Vorhin hatte es noch geklappert. Doch jetzt?' Als sie gerade zu ihm schielte und in Gedanken um ihn versank, herrschte er mit alter Manier - ohne Umhangaufbauschen, dieser fehlte ja, weil er kein Lehrer mehr war - heraus und Hermiones Kopf ging ruckartig auf ihre Liste zurück und sie tat geschäftig. Ihr Herz schlug bis an die Kerkerdecke. Wie lange hatte sie das vermisst, dass er wieder mal seine alten Gepflogenheiten ans Tageslicht beförderte. Sie nestelte ungeschickt schnell die Liste in ihre Robentasche und huschte aus dem Labor hinaus. Sie brauchte schnellstens einen Ortswechsel - einen Raum, der sie nicht länger in Panik versetzte - und hatte dabei nicht bemerkt, dass ihr unvollendeter Brief im Labor auf die kalten Steinplatten hinab segelte, während die Labortür rasch ins Schloss fiel.

Snape schaute verwirrt hinterher. Er seufzte. 'Toll, da versucht du einmal selbstsicher zu wirken und nicht wie ein weinerlicher Taugenichts und verschreckst sie. Klasse, du Idiot!' schaute er grimmig und bemerkte mit Blick auf die Tür, dass da unten etwas Helles lag - ein Pergament. Severus dachte zuerst, er habe Hermione so sehr mit seinem alten Gebaren erschreckt, dass sie gar ihre Zutatenliste hatte fallen lassen und hob sie auf. Eine Eule an sie würde das Problem schon beheben. Doch war es ein Brief, einer an ihn… von ihr… und er stutzte.

Wieder blickte er auf die Tür. Langsam drehte er sich um, versiegelte seine Braukünste mit einem Stasiszauber und verschwand durch den Kamin in seine dunkle Höhle, genannt Wohnzimmer, als hätte er - wie Schlangen nun einmal sind - seine Beute geschnappt und würde sie sich in seinem privaten Gefilde jetzt genüsslich einverleiben. Er suchte den ihm altbekannten Schutz und rutschte wenig später nervös auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

Immer wieder wurden seine Lippen schmal und seine Augenbrauen vollzogen diverse Wellenformen, bis er endlich den Brief mit einem ruckartigen und blitzschnellen Zucken aufmachte. Doch entnahm er den Brief nicht. Er wischte sich seine feuchten Hände an seiner Robe ab und nestelte an dem Brief, der einfach nicht so leicht aus dem Umschlag wollte. Als er es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, holte er tief Luft und entfaltete das Papier zur vollen Größe. Das darin enthaltene Dokument legte er beiseite. Es schien irgendein offizielles Formular zu sein und war ihm jetzt gewiss nicht von großer Bedeutung. Er bemerkte, dass der Brief von ihr unvollendet war… was seine Neugier nur noch steigerte.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich kann von mir nicht behaupten, dass es mir zusteht, Ihnen diese Nachricht zu übermitteln. Dennoch hat mich Kingsley gebeten, dass ich es sein sollte, die Ihnen diese traurige Botschaft überbringt._

_Ich habe lange damit gerungen - mit mir - ob ich vielleicht doch nicht den Zaubereiminister darum bitten möchte, es zu tun._

_Zwei Wochen vor Ostern hatte Lily Edwards einen Klassenausflug und ist dabei tödlich verunglückt._

_Ich verstehe die Trauer, die Sie jetzt empfinden werden, da so der Wunsch auf eine Rehabilitation schwindet. Doch mich stimmt es traurig, dass Sie jetzt nicht mehr ihre Hoffnung haben, Lily Edwards ein guter Vormund und Freund zu sein. Es klingt vermessen, doch kenne ich Ihre Worte, die Sie an Ms Edwards Großtante gerichtet haben._

_Ich weiß, es mag ungewöhnlich sein, dass gerade ich - die glaubte, Sie würden mich nur deshalb nicht gewählt haben, weil ich Sie nicht hatte sterben lassen, um endlich ihre Schuld endgültig beglichen zu haben - diesen Brief schreibe._

_Sie fragen sich jetzt sicherlich 'Wovon spricht sie hier?'._

_Ich habe, so wie auch Sie es taten, einen Heiratsantrag gemäß der neuen Gesetzmäßigkeiten und ihrer Restriktionen gestellt._

_Dieser Antrag galt allein Ihnen Severus - niemals einem anderen -, so wie Ihr erster mir gegolten hatte._

_Doch erinnern Sie sich noch? Harry hatte Ihnen persönlich meine angebliche Absage überbracht._

_Nun, er mag damit eine Straftat begangen haben und wird sie auch gebührend aussitzen, doch tat er es in dem Glauben, dass wir beide einander nicht würdig seien - vielmehr, dass Sie Severus meiner nicht würdig sind._

_Harry tat es ohne meine Zustimmung._

_Eine Restriktion besagt, dass die Frist zu einer vollzogenen Eheschließung zum Einunddreißigsten im siebten Monat des Jahres 1999 endet, insofern beide Parteien zur Eheschließung physisch und psychisch im Vollbeitz ihrer magischen oder nichtmagischen Kräfte sind._

_Meinen NEWT-Abschluss werde ich bis dahin haben und könnte für eine Ausbildung Großbritannien verlassen._

_Doch hängen an diesem Land meine Gedanken und an vielen Menschen, die hier leben, mein Herz._

_Das, was für Sie Severus 'per aspera ad astra' ist - und ich fand es im Zweiten Schuljahr heraus, als ich den Vielsafttrank heimlich braute -, ist für mich 'lumini meo in aetate obscura' und ich wünschte, dass ich es eher erfahren hätte und eher den Mut gehabt hätte, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen oder wenigstens zu schreiben._

_Jetzt, wo eine zweite Möglichkeit…_

Und da endete der Brief. Severus schluckte. Der Brief war irgendwie formell und dennoch so gehaucht persönlich nahegehend, dass ihm ein kalter und heißer Schauer gleichzeitig den Rücken hinunterlief. Und an der Stelle, wo die alles entscheidenden Worte stehen sollten, die ihm so wichtig waren und er so die Worte förmlich begierig aufgesogen hatte, da endete der Brief abrupt.

Er lehnte im Sessel - für Stunden - regungslos und blickte auf das Formular. 'Könnte es sein… Könnte es wirklich sein, dass sie…? Ein Neuer? Ist das die zweite Möglichkeit? Eine zweite Chance?' Er wischte sich übers fahle Gesicht.

Er wollte es verdrängen und begab sich zu Bett. Jetzt waren ihm seine dunklen Träume an sie lieber, als dass er dieses Formular in der Hand halten wollte. Doch konnte er nicht schlafen und nachdem er sich mehrmals hin und her gewälzt hatte, so dass sein Kopf vor Schmerz zu zerplatzen drohte, sprang er auf, rauschte in das Wohnzimmer zurück und schnappte nach dem Formular. 'Ein neuer Heiratsantrag von ihr?' dachte er und sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seine Brust.

Er sank augenblicklich zu Boden. Sein Gesicht versteinerte, seine Augen wirkten wieder leer. Das Dokument flatterte in die leicht glimmende Asche im Kamin, wo die vage Hitze die Schrift zuerst auffraß. All die Panik auf Hoffnung war in Desillusionen untergegangen und zogen ihn in die dunkle Tiefe seines inneren Leidens hinab. Es war nur die notariell beglaubigte Kopie der Sterbeurkunde Lily Edwards…

Seine Hoffnungen erstarben und fröstelnd begab er sich ins Bett, um leise und einsam, sich vor weiteren Träumen an haselnussbraune Augen zu fürchten. Doch war er zu müde dagegen anzukämpfen und gab sich machtlos dem Schlaf hin. Granger war ihm ein Fluch…

oOo

Hermione wollte sich weiter auf ihre Bestellliste konzentrieren aber sie schaffte es nicht. Sie rieb sich die Hände an ihrem Umhang ab und gab es auf. Sie flüchtete in die anbrechende Nacht hinaus, hatte dann bemerkt, wie Ginny und Harry kichernd am See entlang schlichen und gemeinsam das Schloss betraten. Sie waren wohl gerade eben erst angekommen. Ein jeder hielt einen Flugbesen in seiner Hand.

Hermione hielt sich versteckt, wollte allein sein und dennoch hatte Harrys Lachen Zorn in ihr ausgelöst. Er wusste gar nicht, was er da eigentlich alles zerstört hatte. Er selbst schien glücklich, schwebte mit seinem Besen und Ginny obenauf und sie und Severus lagen zerstört am Boden, niedergetrampelt von der Egomanie eines arroganten Emporkömmlings. Sie verstand Severus Hass auf James Potter - Harrys Vater - und warum es ihm so schwer fallen musste, nicht zu glauben, dass Harry ihm sehr ähnelte. Harry tat mit seinen eigenmächtigen Aktionen schließlich alles dafür. Sie versank in Gedanken, hatte sich ins Gras unter einen Baum in der Nähe des Sees gesetzt und starrte auf den schwarzen, teerartig schimmernden See hinaus, der leicht vom Mond beschienen, das kleine Licht am Firmament in sich aufsog.

Sie sprach einen Wärmezauber auf sich, doch wirklich warm wurde ihr nicht. Ihr Gemüt fröstelte, ihr Herz stach wie in Eis getaucht, und ihre Tränen brannten aus den Augen wie heiße Lava. Es war eine ungestüme natürliche Macht, die sie einnahm - Liebe, Sehnsucht, Zweifel… und sie gab sich diesen Gewalten hin.

oOo

"Mione?" fragte jemand leise.

Sie reagierte nicht wirklich. Hoffte, er würde sie doch nicht entdeckt haben, als sein sie im Dunkel nur eine Illusion aus der schattigen Umgebung heraus. Doch setzte er sich neben sie und blickte mit ihr zusammen auf den See.

"Ich habe einen Brief an Snape geschrieben. Ich wollte ihn persönlich vorbei bringen. Minerva meinte, er sei immer von Mitternacht bis früh im Privatlabor oder auch an den Tagen, weil Ferien sind. Nur war er nicht da. Ich habe ihn auf dem Labortisch bei den Kesseln hingelegt." murmelte er leise.

Hermione schien wie eine Statue zu sein. Nur ihre Tränen verrieten sie deutlich.

Harry seufzte. "Mione, ich…" Er blickte auf das Gras vor sich, dann wieder über den See.

"Ich möchte deine Freundschaft nicht missen. Ich habe mit Albus, Minerva und Nevan gesprochen." Er schluckte. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass…"

Doch kamen seine Worte bei ihr nicht an.

"Es ist schön, dass ihr zu einer Familie zusammen gefunden habt." Er kam sich irgendwie lächerlich vor, als redete er mit sich selbst.

"Nun, ich habe auch von Albus erfahren, wie es Snape geht. Und wie es dir geht und dass du wohl die einzige bist, die ihn zur Zeit irgendwie erreicht. Vielleicht…" Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn, blickte über den seidenartigen Schimmer der Seeoberfläche.

Hermione war auch aufgestanden und wollte gehen.

"Albus meinte, dass Snape den Brief gefunden habe, den du bei dir hattest, als du heute das Privatlabor verlassen hast. Er sagte, es sei wichtig, dass ich dir das sagen sollte." Erwartungsvoll blickte Harry seitlich zu ihr und sie hielt im Gehen kurz inne.

Hermione rannte ganz plötzlich los. Doch Harry fing sie ab und riss am Arm herum.

"LASS MICH LOS?" keifte sie.

"WAS STEHT IN DEM BRIEF?" forderte er schreiend.

"Ich wollte, dass ich eine zweite Chance bekomme, wollte es ihm erklären, weil du zu feige warst, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen." giftete sie ihn an.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er ließ sie abrupt los, schnappte sich seinen Besen, hatte dieses verschmitzte Lächeln aufgesetzt und war schneller am Portaleingang des Schlosses, als Hermione ihm hinterher sehen konnte.

oOo

Harry rannte die Treppen in die Kerker hinab, polterte überfallartig in das Privatlabor und schnappte seinen Brief. Er riss ihn auf und suchte im Raum nach Feder und Tinte und krakelte schnell ein paar Zeilen hinzu. Zufrieden mit sich machte er den Brief wider zu.

"Sehr klug, mein Junge." murmelte jemand über der Tür.

"Albus?" fragte er.

"Ja, Harry."

"Du beobachtest ihn?"

"JA, ich sorge mich um ihn. Doch das weißt du ja bereits." zwinkerte dieser und es schien als könne selbst das Portrait Dumbledores mit seinen blauen gemalten Augen geradezu anfunkeln.

"Ich wollte…" erklärte er hastig und nervös, schielte kurz zu dem Brief.

"Ich weiß und ich wollte sehen, ob du es auch verstanden hast." lächelte der alte Schulleiter gütig.

Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden. "Ich denke, wenn ich den Brief hier lasse, dann… Hermione ist vollkommen aufgelöst."

"Dann gib ihn Minerva. Sie mag zwar neuerdings ungern in der Nacht geweckt werden, aber da es um Severus geht, würde sie gar auf den Mond fliegen, um ihm etwas Gutes zu tun." zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

Harry nickte wie gelähmt. "Minerva hält eigentlich große Stücke auf Snape, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das tut sie und sie schämt sich, dass ihre Aktion ihn in Gefahr gebracht hatte."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Als sie ihn aus Hogwarts schmiss?"

"Ja… sie ist wie ich eine sehr gute Legilimentikerin. Auch wenn sie streng sein mag, so hat sie im Herzen ein tiefes Feingefühl und eine enorme Willenskraft - als Gryffindor sehr verständlich. Doch nur wenige Gryffindors bewahren sich auch einen kühlen Kopf, was bei Legilimentik sehr bedeutend ist." Albus Augen funkelten hellblau auf, als er sich an den alten Wagen im Bild lehnte.

Harry nickte mit verzogener Miene.

"Beeile dich, Phineas sagt…" und Albus hielt seine Hand ans Ohr und drehte den Kopf näher an den Bildrand, "Hermione ist auf dem Weg. Nimm den Geheimgang, gleich in der nächsten Nische links. Zieh an der unteren dicken Franse am Teppich und er öffnet sich. Er führt direkt in den siebten Stock."

Harry nickte und machte sich sofort los.

oOo

'Klopf, klopf', hallte es dumpf bis in das Schlafzimmer hinein.

"Hm…" murmelte jemand tief und seufzte hinterher.

'Klopf, klopf', klang es stärker, dröhnte fast schon unnachgiebig und wieder pochte es lauter 'Klopf, Klopf'.

"Minerva, für dich." brummelte Nevan aus den Kissen heraus.

"Wieso für mich? Woher willst du das wissen?" seufzte sie und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

"Weil es deine Wohnung ist, Liebes." zog er ihr die Bettdecke wieder weg und gab ihr einen verheißungsvollen und sehnsüchtigen Kuss in den Nacken.

Sie seufzte laut auf, was einem Schnurren sehr nahe kam. "Und so willst du mich aus den Federn locken?"

"Nein, nur dass du schnell wiederkommst." neckte er sie.

Es raschelte und kurz darauf huschte jemand mit einem Schottenmuster karieten Morgenmantel zur Tür. "Harry?" fragte sie erstaunt und hatte noch damit zu kämpfen ihren verschlafenen Blick mit mehr Schärfe zu würzen.

"Ähm… ja. Dies ist ein Brief an Snape. Er erklärt alles was ich getan habe. Wichtig ist, dass Mione ihn nicht in die Finger kriegt. Sie scheint kalte Füße zu bekommen. Also, bringen Sie ihm bitte persönlich den Brief." ratterte er geschwind herunter.

"Persönlich." murmelte sie nach.

"Ja, bitte Minerva. Bei Fragen einfach Albus auf den Nerv gehen, Gute Nacht und… Entschuldigung für die Störung." nuschelte er und huschte geschwind fort.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 'Was hatte der alte Kauz schon wieder angestellt', dachte sie. Gerade als sie die Tür schließen wollte, klirrte es und ein dumpfes Geräusch hallte durch den Gang.

Sie war augenblicklich hellwach, legte den Brief auf die Kommode, rief laut "Nevan, es ist etwas passiert!" wollte los, drehte sich um, verpasste dem Brief einen Sicherheitszauber und rannte dann mit gezücktem Zauberstab los.

Kurz hinter ihr kam auch schon Nevan mit großen Schritten auf das Geschehen zu. Harry war zu einem elenden Häufchen zusammengeschnürt.

Hermione stand daneben und blickte auf ihn kalt herab. "Wo ist er?" fragte sie.

"Weiß nicht, muss ihn verloren haben." log er.

"Hermione!" sagte Nevan streng.

"Bleibt wo ihr seid" warf sie den beiden Lehrern einen kurzen bestimmenden Blick zu. "Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, was hast du nun wieder vor, kaputt zu machen?!" keifte sie leise und dunkel.

"Nichts, im Gegenteil. Ich versuche es wieder gut zu machen." meinte Harry und ihm quetschten die dicken Eisenketten bereits die Luft ab. Die Ketten waren wie flüssiges Metall - einige brennend heiß, andere eisig kalt. Der Schmerz musste grausam sein.

Es knackte und eine Rippe war gebrochen. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, kämpfte den Schmerz weg, um sich weiter auf seine einst beste Freundin zu konzentrieren.

"Hermione Jean Granger, gib mir sofort deinen Zauberstab." wetterte Minerva und war zwischen beide gegangen.

Hermione war erschrocken. Es war als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen. Sie bekam es mit der Angst, zittrig gab sie Minerva ihren Zauberstab und Nevan sprach den befreienden Fluch.

"Also Schwarze Magie dieser Form hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Liebes." meinte er enttäuscht und blickte ersichtlich erbost zu ihr.

Mione drehte den Kopf weg, ihr liefen die Tränen hinunter und sie wollte nur weg von hier. Sie rannte davon. Nevan nickte Minerva zu und diese ging eilend hinterher. Sie fing sie ab und Mione wollte aber nicht mit ihr reden, sie verschwand in Ginnys und ihrem Zimmer.

Ginny wachte auf, sprach einen Lichtzauber, der alle Kerzen entzündete und sah die verstörte Hermione und eine wütende Minerva die ihr folgte.

"Oh…" murmelte sie und schnappte sich ihren Bademantel. "Ich muss mal ganz dringend auf Toilette." nuschelte sie und tapste geschwind und mit halbgeöffneten Augen verschlafen hinaus.

oOo

"Hermione, setz dich, sofort!" mit einem Schwenk war die Tür laut zu und Mione bockte. "Setzen, habe ich gesagt!" war Minerva fuchsteufelswild.

Mione tat es sehr widerwillig. Minerva schnippte wieder mit dem Zauberstab und es dampften auf dem Nachtschrank zwei riesige Tassen heiße Schokolade, dazu zwei Schalen mit Mousse au Chocolat. Minerva setzte sich auch auf das Bett, richtete die Kissen entsprechend und nahm ihre flache Hand neben sich. Sie klopfte ein paar Mal auf die Decke.

"Was soll das werden?" murmelte Mione.

"Wir reden - von Frau zu Frau." sprach sie streng und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ein tiefer Seufzer verließ Hermiones Lungen und sie huschte unter die Decke.

Mione nippte ein paar Mal am heißen Kakao.

"Ich habe für vieles Verständnis, doch das ging definitiv zu weit." gab Minerva gebieterisch von sich. "Einen schwarzmagische Fluch…" sie seufzte bitter auf.

Mione weinte trockene Tränen. Noch immer war sie zornig und nicht bereit, sich diese Standpauke anzuhören. Doch Minerva schwieg vor sich hin. Minuten verstrichen. Irgendwann griff Hermione nach ihrer Schale schokoladig-süßer Sünde und löffelte ab und zu etwas davon. Minerva tat es ihr gleich. Dann begann Mione zu ihr zu schielen und bemerkte, dass Minervas Blick getrübt war, ihr zum ersten Mal die sonst so kleinen Fältchen, eher tief wirkten, voller Sorge waren und… Minerva schien sich für Mione zu schämen. Es stach in ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Sie stellte, weil ihr ganz plötzlich übel schien, die Schale laut polternd hin, verdeckte mit ihren Händen ihr Gesicht und schluchzte einfach drauf los, ohne ein Wort, ohne irgend etwas.

Minerva blickte über ihre Brillengläser und erkannte, dass Mione einfach nur verzweifelt war, aufgelöst und langsam begreifend, was sie soeben getan hatte. Sie nahm die Brille ab, legte sie zur Seite, drehte sich zu Hermione um und wollte ihre eine losgelöste Haarsträhne aus ihrem Zopf hinters Ohr klemmen. Doch sie wich vor der Berührung zurück. Minerva wollte ablassen, doch versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal und Hermione ließ sie gewähren. Langsam nahm Minerva sie in ihre Arme.

"Ich… ich habe damals den… meine Eltern…" brach es irgendwann aus ihr heraus. Minerva hielt sie einfach nur fest.

"Ich weiß es. Ich wusste es schon damals, als du hier in Hogwarts persönlich die Unterlagen zur Wiederaufnahme deiner Schulausbildung vorbei gebracht hattest. Kingsley kam damals besorgt zu mir, als er es erfahren hatte. Wir alle waren schockiert, als das mit deinen Eltern passierte."

Doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das meine ich nicht." und löste sich von ihr etwas. "Ich, habe doch einen getötet." sagte sie.

Minerva blickte sie offenen Blickes an und Mione prüfte ihren Blick genau. "Hermione, Liebes." Minerva seufzte und Hermione glaubte, dass Minerva genau wie ihre Eltern sich nun von ihr abwenden könnte.

Sie schluckte und wollte bereits wieder in ihre panische Starre verfallen.

Doch Minerva nahm Hermiones Hand in ihre. "Schau auf diese Hand… Sie hat getötet, genauso wie auch deine und dennoch bin ich… bist auch du in der Lage dazu, dass es sich nicht wiederholen muss, nicht wenn wir es zu verhindern wissen und wir wissen warum es geschehen ist - aus Notwehr."

Hermione streichelte ihre Hand. Minerva schmunzelte.

"Sie sieht nicht so aus, als dass sie es könnte." nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin.

"Und doch hat sie es getan und zwar mit meinem Bewusstsein. Ich weiß, es erschüttert einen zutiefst, wenn man diesen Fluch ausspricht. Und wenn er seine Wirkung erzielt, dann weiß man ganz genau, dass man es auch wirklich so gewollt hat. Ich denke, für uns ist dies die schwerste Last, die wir damit auf uns nehmen, denn wir müssen uns damit eingestehen - ob wir wollen oder nicht - dass es so passiert ist und wir zum Töten fähig sind." hüllte Minerva die junge Gryffindor mit gemessenen Worten leise ein.

Hermione schaute auf. "Das ist nicht menschlich." meinte sie.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Doch unter den Umständen der damaligen Zeit…"

"Es sind billige Rechtfertigungen." entgegnete Hermione harsch und Minerva hob ihre Augenbraue.

Hier trafen jetzt zwei vehement tugendhaft tickende Frauen aufeinander, die durch und durch Gerechtigkeit beanspruchten.

"Hätten sie aufgehört, wenn du es nicht getan hättest?" kam sie ihr mit Logik.

"Nein." sagte Mione.

"Hätten sie deine Eltern verschont, wenn du ihnen nicht gezeigt hättest, dass du bereit warst, beide mit allen Mitteln zu schützen?"

"Nein." seufzte Hermione leise und senkte ihren Kopf.

"Hattest du deine Eltern lieber sterben sehen als diese Angreifer?"

"Nein."

"Warum hast du es getan?" fragte mit neutralem Blick.

"Weil ich Angst um meine Eltern hatte. Weil ich wollte, dass sie aufhören ihnen Schmerzen zu zufügen, qualvoll und grausam Flüche auf sie abfeuerten." war Hermione wieder aufgewühlter.

"Genau, grausam sind sie gewesen. Warst du grausam zu ihnen?"

"Ich habe einen von ihnen getötet." schluckte sie schwer.

"Wie definierst du grausamen Tod und grausame Folter?"

Hermiones Gebilde aus Schuld bröckelte.

"Wie Hermione definierst du natürlichen und gewaltsamen Tod? Und wie unterscheidet sich gewaltsamer Tod von grausamer Folter bis zum Tode hin?" Minerva blickte sie ernst an. "Es ist niemals schön und es ist schwer damit umzugehen. Diese Last, die du dir selbst auflegst, nur du kannst sie dir nehmen, wenn du bereit dazu bist."

"Es ist so schwer… Es tut so weh."

"Ja, doch möchte ich dir gern helfen, wenn du es zulässt und Nevan auch." gab Minerva ihr einen zarten Kuss ins Haar.

"Er wird mich hassen."

"Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Er ist sicherlich sehr enttäuscht. Doch niemals würde Nevan dich hassen." gab Minerva bedeutsam zu verstehen.

"Aber der jetzige Fluch war… das war Folter." murmelte Hermione und schluchzte wieder los.

Minerva schloss sie in ihre Arme. "Wir waren rechtzeitig da." meinte sie.

"Aber…"

"Mione, höre zu." Minerva hatte Hermiones Kinn gehoben. "Nach all dem, was Harry gemacht hat, ehrlich gesagt, ich würde ihm dafür den Hintern versohlen und geteert und gefedert im Ministerium abliefern mit dem Schild 'Ich bin Schuld' darauf. Und ich möchte nicht wissen, was Molly und Ginny - und beide zusammen sind mehr als eine geballte Kraft - mit ihm angestellt haben, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen." fand Minerva strengere Worte, in denen durchaus auch eine gewisse Empörung zu vernehmen war.

"Er ist ja nicht aus freien Stücken zur Vernunft gekommen." keimte pure Enttäuschung in Hermione auf.

"Ich denke, das ist er schon. Nur eben… Harry braucht manchmal die harte Tour." gestand Minerva ein.

"Er hat wohl doch ein klein wenig zu viel von seinem Vater." meinte Hermione und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ja, vielleicht. Doch kann jeder nur dazulernen, wenn er sich mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigt und diese akzeptiert. Dann kann man es später auch besser machen."

"Ich kann das nicht mit einem Fingerschnipsen." flackerte Hermiones Perfektionismus in ihren Augen auf, als hätte sie kläglich versagt und begann sich zu schämen.

"Das brauchst du auch nicht. Gib dir selbst etwas Zeit, Ok? Nicht alles gelingt auf Jetzt und Sofort. Und wenn etwas ist…" schaute ihr Minerva tief in die Augen und hatte ihre Hände an Hermiones Gesicht geführt, immer wieder ein paar kleine feuchte Tränen wegwischend.

"…Sind du und Nevan für mich da." versuchte Hermione etwas Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

"Genau." und Minerva gab ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe.

Sie schloss die Augen und wiegte Hermione hin und her. "Weißt du, für einen Moment glaubte ich dich zu verlieren und es erinnerte mich an Severus, als er doch seinen falschen Freunden mehr vertraute als Lily. Mein Herz wäre beinahe stehen geblieben. Jage mir nicht mehr so einen Schrecken ein, Liebes."

"Ich versuche es." murmelte Hermione ersichtlich ergriffen und umarmte Minerva inniger.

"Danke." flüstere diese sanft.

Hermione seufzte und umklammerte sie mehr. "Er hat meinen Brief, meinen unvollendeten."

"Wer und welchen Brief?" fragte Minerva und löste sich leicht von ihr.

"Den, worin ich schrieb, dass Lily Edwards tot ist und ich… ich ihm sagen wollte, dass ich um eine zweite Chance bitten möchte und dabei habe ich mich beim Schreiben verheddert. Sonst weiß ich immer genau, was ich schreiben muss, aber hier… da… Ich wollte nicht, dass es so aussieht, als würde ich den Tod der Kleinen für mich ausnutzen. Doch der Brief war noch nicht fertig… und dann kam Harry, erfuhr das und wollte seinen Brief zurückziehen oder so…" stammelte sie nervös und hilfesuchend.

"Nein, er bestand darauf, dass ich ihn persönlich an Severus gebe." besänftigte Minerva Hermione etwas.

Hermione löste sich von ihr. "Was?"

"Ja." nickte sie zuversichtlich.

"Was steht…?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gebe ihn Severus, was auch immer darin stehen mag."

"Das wirst du nicht…" funkelten Hermiones Augen auf.

"Weißt du denn was darin steht?" fragte Minerva mit gütigem Blick und gehobener Augenbraue. Hermione kaute auf der Unterlippe und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

oOo

Ginny ging gähnend den Gang entlang, seufzte und als sie um die Ecke bog, blickte sie auf Poppy, die Harry mit dem Zauberstab behandelte und Nevan, wie er gerade diesen versuchte mit Vorsicht in eine schwebende Position zu bringen.

"Harry!" rief sie und alle drei blickten auf. "Was hast du angestellt?" bellte sie und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte.

"Ich nicht, Mione war es." schlotterte er durch seine Zähne.

Ginny jedoch beäugte ihn genauer. "Und warum liegst der große Harry Potter, der Voldemort besiegt hat, am Boden und krümmt sich vor Schmerzen?" fragte sie und es viel ihr mehr als nur schwer, nicht auf ihn zu zustürzen und ihn zu umsorgen. Doch Ginny reichte das ewige Hin und Her der beiden. Sie blieb standhaft und spielte die Strenge.

"Sie hat mir einen Fluch verpasst und…" hustete er schwer.

"Geschieht dir Recht."

"Wie?" Harry wollte sich aufrichten, doch Nevan hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und Poppy verleierte die Augen, sprach einen ihm unbekannten Starrezauber auf ihn und er konnte nur noch sprechen, aber sich nicht mehr bewegen. "Ich hatte sie am See getroffen und da wollte ich alles ins Reine bringen. Doch sie… sie war wie in Trance, hörte gar nicht zu. Da bekam ich Wut, weil ich doch…"

"Natürlich, wieder einmal läuft es nicht nach deinem Plan und schon gehen mit dir die Thestrale durch." brummte Ginny mit sehr übler Laune.

Poppy und Nevan waren mit den Patienten jetzt unterwegs in Richtung Krankensaal.

Ginny wetterte nebenher schreitend weiter. "Wann begreifst du endlich, dass es Menschen gibt, die eben auch vieles durchgemacht haben und nicht einfach alles so leicht wegstecken können. Manche brauchen Zeit, um ihre Situation auszuloten."

"Toll und ich bin dann wohl der Sandsack für die beiden." fauchte er.

"Wen meinst du mit beiden?" fragte sie und hatte nur auf Hermione spekuliert.

"Hermione und Snape." sprach er mit einer Natürlichkeit, als wären die beiden schon längst verheiratet und hätten gar Kinder.

"Ach, wieso nennst du beider Namen plötzlich in einem Zug?" fragte sie spitz.

"Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich versucht habe, es Snape zu erklären - in einem Brief. Doch Hermione bekommt wohl kalte Füße und da habe ich Minerva den Brief gegeben, dass sie ihn nur persönlich Snape geben kann. Ich hatte die Idee…"

"Und was hast du NOCH geschrieben?" funkelte sie ihn, mit der gleichen Weasley-Strenge wie ihre Mutter hat, an.

"Ich habe noch etwas dazu geschrieben, ja und…" wich er aus.

"Wann denn, bitteschön?" fragte sie und wollte es jetzt genau wissen, wenn ihr Verlobter schon mal nicht so einfach davonlaufen konnte.

"Nachdem ich ihr am See sagte… dass ich ihr von Albus ausrichteten sollte…" stammelte und verhedderte er sich zunehmend.

"WAS solltest du ausrichten?" zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Dass…" er hielt inne und blickte sie an, als wäre sie eine Verschwörerin. "…Du weißt was in dem Brief von Hermione an Snape steht." stellte er grimmig fest.

"Ja, nur dass er unvollendet ist und sie nicht so recht wusste, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte - einfach alles -, ohne dass er wieder oder gar noch mehr Hass auf dich hat. Das hat ihr ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht." murmelte Ginny.

Harry riss die Augen auf. "Oh…" und schluckte.

"Also, was hast du geschrieben?" klang sie streng.

"Das, was auch immer Mione geschrieben haben mochte, ich die Schuld an den vermasselten Heiratsanträgen trage und habe dazu auch noch die Originaldurchschläge gepackt und…" Harry war immer leidiger und leiser geworden.

"Ja-ha?" hakte sie nach und ließ kein gestrenges Auge von ihm.

"Und… ja… Und das sie ihn liebt." stob er die entscheidenden Worte aus sich heraus, als müsse er ekelig schleimige Schnecken spucken.

Ginny fielen fast die Augen aus. "Das hast du NICHT getan, oder?" wisperte sie mit vibrierender Stimme, als habe sie sich soeben verhört.

"Doch, habe ich. Dann weiß er wenigstens woran er ist."

Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie ihn rütteln sollte oder lachen. "Na prima, du schaffst es von einem Schlamassel ins nächste zu rutschen." seufzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Warum denn das?" empörte er sich eine Oktave höher. Er verstand in diesem Moment Frauen gar nicht mehr. 'Das war es doch, worum es beiden ging, oder nicht?' dachte er sich.

"Ich glaube, wenn wir mal Nachwuchs haben, bist du das Sorgenkind davon." atmete Ginny laut aus.

"Kinder? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" kam es schrill von Harry und hatte riesige Augen wie ein Hauself.

Nevan musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, genauso Poppy, die beide Harry in ein Krankenbett legten. Ginny blickte daraufhin böse.

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Und ich dachte Voldemort sei mein Untergang." brummte er und fing sich sofort eine Schlag von ihr in die Seite ein, dass er vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.

"Ms Weasley, verbale Attacken sind das eine, aber DAS unterlassen Sie bitte!" schnarrte Poppy streng.

oOo

"Etwas Schreckliches steht im Brief." gab eine andere Stimme an.

Mione riss den Kopf herum.

"Ich habe mit Harry den Brief ausgearbeitet. " sagte Ginny, prüfte Hermiones Reaktion darauf und schlich leise hinein.

Minerva nickte, dass das Ok sei.

"Und was ist schrecklich daran?" keuchte Hermione zittrig und rappelte sich etwas auf.

"Das er etwas eigenmächtig hinzugefügt hat, natürlich - so wie immer," und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie Harry für verrückt erklären, "ohne seinen Verstand zu gebrauchen."

"Und was bittschön? Das er alles zurücknimmt?" rief Hermione und war wieder zur Jung-Löwin geworden.

"Dann bräuchte er den Brief erst gar nicht an Severus weitergeben wollen." mahnte Ginny ihre Freundin und Hermiones Wut verrauchte etwas.

"Was Ginny, was steht denn nun drin?" hielt selbst Minerva es kaum aus, so auf die Folter gespannt zu werden.

Ginny kam langsam auf das Bett zu. "Werd' bitte nicht böse, Mione." blinzelte sie kurz.

Mione funkelte sie an, dass sie endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken sollte und sie sonst noch wütender werden würde.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Das mit dem Fluch meine ich nicht. Er hat es verdient."

Minerva riss die Augen auf.

"Ist doch so." verteidigte sich Ginny. "Er hat mal eine ordentliche Gehirnwäsche gebraucht. Ich habe sogar noch Salz in die Wunde gestreut, wie der große Harry Potter der Voldemort bezwungen hat, sich so schnell überrumpeln lassen kann."

"Das hast DU ihm gesagt?" tat Mione ungläubig und auch Minerva hob beide Augenbrauen, aber mit einem feinem Grinsen, was Ginny etwas irritierte, ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin so zu sehen.

"Ja, ich weiß, mir tat es ja auch weh, ihn da so in seinem Mitleid und der unterdrückten Wut, der Schmach und so daliegen zu sehen… doch scheint er das zu brauchen, um zu kapieren." nickte sie anerkennend, über ihre eigene Entscheidung sinnierend.

"Ihr vertragt euch aber wieder." meinte Hermione besorgt.

"Haben wir bereits." winkte Ginny gelassen ab.

"Oh…" murmelte sie darauf.

Die beiden schienen ein seltsames Paar zu sein. Mione kam zum Thema zurück. "Also, was hat er geschrieben?"

Ginny wusste nicht ob sie jetzt traurig sein oder lachen sollte. "Er hat noch hinzugefügt, dass du Snape liebst." war es aus ihr heraus.

Mione fiel in die Kissen, zog die Bettdecke über sich und murmelte immer nur. "Nein, nein… bitte lass' das nicht wahr sein, bitte nicht." Minerva saß da und wusste nicht wie sie einigermaßen neutral bleiben konnte.

Dennoch tätschelte sie sanft Hermiones Schulter.

Ginny blickte Minerva an. "Ist doch so."

Diese nickte nur und es war für sie schwer, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. 'Junge Liebe, was für Höhen und Tiefen…'

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder, Professor?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht." beschwichtige Minerva mit schmalen Lippen etwas überanstrengt. Noch immer musste sie ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken - vielmehr schon ein Aufjubeln.

"Er würde ihr Schwiegersohn oder so ähnlich werden." meinte Ginny gewichtig und sprach das aus, was Minerva eigentlich definitiv der kleinen Weasley verschweigen wollte.

Doch die Weasleys - zumindest die Frauen in dieser Familie - hatten schon immer ein gewisses Feingefühl für die Beziehungen anderer, die sie untereinander verheimlichten. Nur bezog sich das Feingefühl nicht auf Verschwiegenheit, sondern reale Konfrontation mit den vermeintlichen Tatsachen.

"Ich glaube das beschreibt das Verhältnis das Severus und ich zueinander haben sehr gut." nickte sie mit Perlmutt aufblitzenden Augen.

Ginny lachte. "Oh Mann, was für eine Familie und ich dachte schon unsere ist schräg."

Mione hatte die Bettdecke wieder hierunter gezogen. "Ihr macht euch darüber auch noch lustig?" fragte sie vollkommen verständnislos.

"Nein, tun wir nicht." meinte Ginny geschwind und Minerva nickte nur heftig mit sehr, sehr schmalen Lippen und warmen Augenglanz.

oOo

Die Nacht war für Harry grausam. Es keimten alte Erinnerungen auf, wie er nach manchem Quidditchspiel hier gelegen hatte. Doch die deutlichste war, die aus dem ersten Schuljahr, als er aufwachte und Dumbledore bereits wieder gegangen und dann Hermione und Ron ihn besuchten. Damals hatte er beiden erklärt, was sie nicht verstanden hatten - warum Dumbledore es zugelassen hatte sich in Gefahr zu begeben. 'Ich glaube, er wollte mir eine Chance geben. Er weiß wohl mehr oder weniger alles, was hier vor sich geht. Ich wette, er hat recht gut geahnt, was wir vorhatten, und anstatt uns aufzuhalten, hat er uns gerade genug beigebracht, um uns zu helfen.' hallten seine eigenen Worte in ihm wider. Das war es, was er verloren hatte, das auch er andere einfach gehen ließ, wenn sie es wollten. Von anderen verlangte er dies, sich ihm genau so gegenüber zu verhalten. Doch selbst gestand er es anderen nicht ein.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und dachte daran, wie weit dies geführt hatte. Hermione musste wohl gedacht haben, dass er wieder alles daran setzen würde, dass die beiden nicht zusammenfanden. "Denkt sie so schlecht von mir?" murmelte er leise.

"Ja, leider." sagte Minerva ruhig und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Ich komme gerade von ihr." meinte sie und Harry drehte sich um. "Wie geht es deiner Rippe?" fragte sie.

"Poppy hat sie gerichtet und sie wächst über Nacht zusammen. Ich kenne das, ist nicht meine erste." gab er an.

Minerva nickte milde. "Ich möchte dich gern um etwas bitten, Harry." fing sie ruhig an.

"Ja?" fragte er.

Minerva hatte ihre Hände in den Schoß gelegt und beschaute ihre Fingernägel, bevor sie durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hindurch einen recht neutralen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. "Ich weiß, dass es immer wieder zum Streit zwischen euch beiden kommt, wenn ihr aufeinander trefft. Doch vielleicht sind Worte nicht genug, um es zu kitten. Noch immer steht das Denkarium von Albus im Schulleiterbüro. Es ist dort gut versteckt. Ich denke, du weißt genau wo."

Er nickte.

Sie stand auf, klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Gute Nacht." und war bereits ein paar Schritte gegangen.

Harry schaute hinterher. Nie hatte er seine ehemalige Lehrerin so grübelnd erlebt. Es tat ihm weh, dass er erst jetzt erkannte, wie sehr Hermione ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen war und sie wohl mit eine wichtige Rolle in Hermiones Leben spielte. Vor allem gerade jetzt, wo Hermione ihre Eltern verloren hatte und mit den Nachwirkungen des Krieges und dem Verlust vieler Freunde und Bekannter klarkommen musste. Jeder Mensch brauchte einen Halt und einen Ort, wohin er sich flüchten konnte, um sich geborgen zu fühlen. Harry wusste dies, wie es war seine Eltern zu verlieren und dass er später in den Weasleys eine Familie gefunden hatte, die er durch seine Familie nennen konnte. Nur hatte Harry seine Eltern nie persönlich gekannt. Wie schwer musste es da sein, wenn man einst glücklich war und dann alles zerbrach. Bei den Dursleys hatte er nie das Gefühl von Familie - es war eine Katastrophe bei ihnen zu sein - und war froh gewesen ihnen endgültig den Rücken zu zukehren.

Ihm kam die Erinnerung wieder, die Nevan geseufzt hatte, als er allein mit ihm auf Poppy wartete. "Was bedeutete das Murmeln von Professor Nevan, dass die vierte Kristallkugel wohl nie ihren Besitzer erlangen wird? Was sind das für Kugeln? Wozu vier, hat das eine besondere Bedeutung?" fragte er und Minerva drehte sich um.

"Drei sind vergeben - bilden eine Familie, auch wenn diese drei Menschen nicht miteinander blutsverwandt sind. Die vierte ist für den, von dem wir hofften, ihn vom Dunkel ins Licht zu führen." und sie schloss die Flügeltüren leise hinter sich.

'Oh Mann, wenn sie Schulleiter werden, werden sie wohl alle schrullig.' dachte er mit Fragezeichen im Gesicht und legte den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen.

Harry grübelte und schlief irgendwann ein. Seine Träume waren seltsam.


	18. Zeit für Wahrheit

Hallo!  
Sorry, dass ich eine ganze Woche später dran bin. Doch hatte ich einfach mehr Freizeit bekommen, als ich erhofft hatte, und das musste ich einfach genießen. °grins°

to°lufa:  
Also Harry ist wirklich stur. Ich denke, dass er einfach mit seinen jungen Jahren einfach zu sehr die Anführerrolle inne haben möchte - was durch seine Streifzüge, die Horkruxe zu finden ja auch ziemlich angespornt wurde. Für ihn geht einfach alles nicht schnell genug und da verrennt er sich mehr als gewollt. In ein paar Jahren legt sich das gewiss. Und nun... es geht definitiv vorwärts, auch mit Harry und vor allem: Mione&Sev.

to°Mortianna's Morgana:  
Hermione hatte insgeheim schon immer Temperament - bei mir zumindest: Den Faustschlag, den sie Malfoy verpasste; die subtile Idee, Umbridge in den Verbotenen Wald zu führen und dort 'wirklich' darauf zu hoffen, sie irgendwie loszuwerden (wie Slytherin!); Kimmkorn erpressen, indem sie diese Reporterin festhält und Hermione somit der Freiheitsberaubung schuldig wäre! Ich denke, dass dieses Temperament sich eines Tages legt und zwar so, dass sie es besser und weiser einsetzen wird.  
Danke für die lieben Grüße!!!

Also, dann geht es mal gespannt weiter, auch wenn es leider nicht mehr viele Kapitel bis zum Ende hin sind. °seufz°

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 18. Zeit für Wahrheit ---

_im April 1999_

Am Morgen war Harry früh aufgestanden und hatte sich ein paar entsprechende Worte von Poppy anhören müssen, wie er nur schon so früh eigenmächtig sein Bett verlassen konnte. Er begab sich sofort ins Schulleiterbüro. Alle waren indes zum Frühstück und er holte aus einer Kommode im runden Büro das Denkarium heraus.

"So früh unterwegs, Harry? Du vermisst wohl die Schule?" schmunzelte Dumbledore aus seinem Rahmen heraus.

"Nein, ich war die Nacht über hier." gestand er verlegen, als hätte man ihm beim Herumstreunen erwischt.

"Oh, und weder Minerva noch Professor Leroux-Ducret haben es bemerkt?" gluckste er.

"Ich war auf der Krankenstation." war seine Antwort betreten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und hielt dabei inne sich einen Zitronenbonbon in den Mund zu stopfen.

"Ja und… nein." seufzte Harry leise.

"Suchst du Antworten?" fragte Dumbledore und nickte in Richtung Denkarium.

"Ja, irgendwie schon." klang Harry jetzt gar verloren. Er blickte sich um und ging näher an das Portrait. "Albus, du… ich bin nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, Snape zu vertrauen, so wie du es tatest. Auch wenn er mir die Erinnerungen an meine Mutter geschenkt hat, ich ihn auch wirklich für den mutigsten Mann halte, da ist…"

"Zweifel nennt man das, Harry."

"Ja, so in etwa."

"Harry, es ist nicht abzustreiten, dass Severus ein recht schwieriger Mann ist. Doch wenn die richtige Person es schaffen sollte, ihn ein wenig aus seiner dicken Schale aus Zynismus und bitterer Arroganz zu schälen, dann Hermione." hatte Albus für seine Verhältnisse seine Hand überzeugend und hoffend zur Faust geballt und stopfte sich danach überschwänglich den Drops in den Mund.

Harry nickte langsam.

"Es gibt da einige Momente… vielleicht helfen sie dir auf die Sprünge. Ich kann nichts versprechen. Es sind halt eben nur Beobachtungen eines alten Träumers…" zwinkerte er und zeigte auf eine Steinplatte in der Wand. "'Cothurnatusi' ist das Passwort." gab er an und ging aus dem Bild.

Harry trat näher, nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte die kalte Wand damit an und sprach das Passwort. Der Stein schien wie im Sande zu verlaufen und machte Platz für ein paar Erinnerungsphiolen. Er fischte sie heraus und steckte sie unter seinen Umhang in die Robentasche. Am dicken, klobigen Schreibtisch angekommen, stellte er dort das Denkarium ab und setzte sich auf den hohen Stuhl dahinter und seufzte.

oOo

Die erste Erinnerung zog ihn mit gebannter Macht in die Vergangenheit und Harry schaute sich gespannt um.

"Und Severus, weißt du nun, wer sich deiner Zutaten bedient hat?" blickte Dumbledore von seinem Schreibtisch auf, legte das Pergament beiseite, war aufgestanden und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie das Büro verlassen sollten.

Snape ging neben Dumbledore her, wartete komischerweise bis sie aus dem Raum waren.

Draußen, der Schulleiter hatte die Tür geschlossen, als Snape sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Portraits nichts mithörten. "Es war Granger, das Schlamm…"

Albus Blick war tadelnd. "Severus", mahnte er sanft, "so sehr du auch glauben magst, dass dieses Wort aus deinem Munde mich beeindruckt, tut es dies auf keinen Fall. Es mag einmal funktioniert haben, doch jetzt… nicht mehr." und Dumbledore tätschelte väterlich Snapes Oberarm und deutete an, dass dieser zuerst die drehende Wendeltreppe hinuntergehen sollte.

Harry wusste Dumbledores Worte nicht recht zu deuten, aber die Mimik Snapes sprach Bände:

Snape jedoch zögerte, als sei er eine Erklärung schuldig. Er öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu und lief leicht rosa an. Schnell versteckte er es, indem er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, so dass seine fettige Schutzmatte aus schulterlangen Haaren ihm wirr ins Gesicht fiel. "Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken, Sir." brummte er bitter.

"Natürlich nicht, Severus. Das Abendbrot wartet. Lass uns gehen." schien das Thema für den Schulleiter vom Tisch zu sein und sie gingen die kreisend schraubende Wendeltreppe hinab.

Harry fand sich in der nächsten Szene auf dem Gang wieder und wunderte sich, warum er Dumbledore nicht sah. Da wusste er plötzlich, dass er unsichtbar unterwegs war. Das Geschehen wanderte weiter und er hielt an einer Ecke inne, blickte zwischen den offenen Außenbögen des Ganges hinab, wo schräg unter ihm Severus stand und auf den Innenhof blickte. Er musste wohl Aufsicht haben. Als Harry Snape näher betrachtete, bemerkte er wie dessen Blick auf einen Schüler gerichtet war, der - halt eine Schülerin - auf ein paar Treppenstufen saß und las. Es war Hermione. Harry starrte Snape an und wenn er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, musste dieser kurz mit den Mundwinkeln gezuckt haben. Dann lächelte der Slytherin und atmete tief ein und aus. Er hatte dazu kurz die Augen geschlossen. Nie hatte eine so entspannte Gesichtsmimik seines Zaubertranklehrers gesehen.

Kurz darauf hörte Snape Schritte und seine Haltung änderte sich wie auf Kommando. Sein Blick wurde leer, seine Haltung war gespannt steif und er wanderte mit dem Blick über den Innenhof, als führe er nur seine Aufgaben streng und gelangweilt blickend aus, nicht mehr.

Es war Filch. "Professor Snape, da war wieder jemand bei mir im Büro. Ich denke, es müssen die Weasley…"

Die Erinnerung brach ab.

Die nächste Erinnerung war in Dumbledores Büro. Minerva McGonagall und Snape waren anwesend.

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das durchgehen lässt, Albus." sagte sie schroff und machte dazu sehr schmale Lippen.

Albus warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, aber genauso Severus, der hämisch zu grinsen anfing. "Ms Granger ist wohlauf, sagte Poppy. Ihre Zähne sind wieder vollkommen normal."

Minerva schnaubte und sah seitlich zu Severus. Sie blickte an ihm auf und ab. "Wie kannst du nur einem Schüler, selbst wenn er deinem Haus angehören mag, derartige Streiche durchgehen lassen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Missmutig beäugte er sie kurz, so wie sie es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. "So wie du Potter und den anderen auch immer alles durchgehen lässt." entgegnete er gereizt aber kühl.

"Das tue ich nicht und das weißt du genau." fühlte sie sich beleidigt.

"Minerva, Severus. Wenn das alles ist…" unterbrach Dumbledore sanft, aber mit tiefer Stimme den anbahnenden Streit beider.

Sie nickte und ging. Doch Severus blieb. Er wartete bis die Tür zu war.

"War noch etwas?" fragte Dumbledore, setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schien sich einigen Pergamenten auf seinem Schreibtisch zu widmen.

"Ich…" hatte Snape mit leiser Stimme etwas zittrig seinen Mund geöffnet, als schäme er sich für etwas.

"Für Entschuldigungen ist es zu spät." sagte Dumbledore kalt, ohne aufzublicken.

Severus schien ganz plötzlich enttäuscht zu sein und ging recht in Gedanken verloren hinaus.

Albus blickte auf und dachte angestrengt nach.

"Es erinnert mich daran, wie es damals bei ihm und dieser kleinen Evans war." zwirbelte Phineas seinen Schnurrbart mit Zeigefinger und Daumen.

"Ach so?" meinte Albus, tunkte die Feder ins Tintenfass, konzentrierte sich und begann zu schreiben.

"Vielleicht… ein Slytherin ist er allemal… und…" höhnte er mystisch.

"Phineas, erspare mir und den anderen bitte deine Bemerkungen."

"Ich wollte ja nur darauf hinweisen. Severus Snape ist schon immer recht engstirnig gewesen und sieht meist den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht." Der alte Slytherin lachte dabei leise auf. "Mich wundert es nur, dass du nichts dagegen zu haben scheinst, dass ein Slytherin eine Gryffindor toleriert. Wer weiß, was in ein paar Jahren sein wird. Sie wird älter… Hm, gerade deshalb solltest du auf ihn ein wachsames Auge haben, dass es nicht dazu kommt, dass einer des ehrenwerten Hauses Salazars mit einem Schlamm…" säuselte er honigsüß weiter.

"Phineas! Verschwinde!" sagte Albus laut und deutlich.

Mit zerknirschtem Gesicht ging der ehemalige Schulleiter aus dem Bild und brabbelte Unverständliches.

Die Erinnerung strudelte hinfort und zog Harry sogleich in die nächste hinein. Wieder waren sie auf einem Gang in der Schule und wieder war Dumbledore unsichtbar unterwegs. Wie Harry schnell feststellte, war es sein drittes Schuljahr gewesen. Er sah nämlich, wie Hermione gegenüber ihrem Kater Krummbein, der schnurrend neben ihr herlief, ein paar unschöne Worte über Ron und seine Ratte Krätze fallen ließ. Sie war so damit beschäftigt sich über Ron aufzuregen, dass sie nicht aufpasste und eine Trickstufe auf der nächsten Treppe übersah und auch schon feststeckte. Dabei riss es sie so abrupt herum, dass ihr Zauberstab aus der Robentasche fiel und die Stufen hinunter klackte und ganz unten liegen blieb.

"Mist, verdammter!" sagte sie und Krummbein mauzte. "Hol Hilfe." meinte sie und er verschwand unten um die Ecke. Keine Minute später wedelte ein schwarzer Umhang unten im Gang um die Ecke. Es war Snape. Er musste wohl mal wieder unterwegs gewesen sein, die Gänge zu kontrollieren, denn damals dachten alle Sirius Black wäre gefährlich.

"Ms Granger!" schnarrte er leise ölend.

"Professor Snape, ich…" hatte sie er ein erleichtertes Gesicht aufgesetzt, das leider von Snapes mieser Laune im Nichts verpuffte.

"Wie ich sehe, hilft kein Buch weiter." grinste er fies und blickte sie einfach nur mit starren Augen und mit Häme im Gesicht an.

Hermiones haselnussbraune funkelten auf. Harry glaubte, dass sich dies kurz in Snapes Augen widerspiegelte, als habe sie ihn damit angesteckt. Nach einmal tief Luft holen, schluckte Hermione ihr Aufbrausen hinunter und bewahrte die Fassung. "Sir, könnten Sie bitte…?" versuchte sie mit angedeutet schnippischem Ton seine niederträchtige Art zu übergehen.

Er hob langsam eine Augenbraue und Hermione blickte ganz plötzlich zu seinen Füßen, als wolle sie auf etwas aufmerksam machen. Doch war sie eher damit beschäftigt Krummbein deutlich zu machen, dass Snape gewiss keinen Sinn für Schmuseeinheiten hatte. Doch der Kater kringelte sich um Snapes Beine und schnurrte los, immer sein kleines Köpfchen an ihm auf und ab reibend.

Der Professor sog scharf die Luft ein, ignorierte das Tier rigoros. "Wo ist ihr Zauberstab?"

"Da unten." meinte sie schnell und blies sich hastig eine ihrer widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Snape hob abermals die Augenbraue, wollte losgehen und stolperte fast über das Tier.

Harry hätte schwören können, wenn Hermione jetzt gut fünf Jahre älter gewesen wäre, hätte sie Snape auf diese Art mit dieser Geste um den kleinen Finger wickeln können. Ihm selbst schnürte es bei diesem Gedanken jedoch den Hals zu.

Hermione bekam es mit der Angst, flüsterte "Krummbein, nicht." und Snape ignorierte das Tier hob mit einem unausgesprochen Accio den Zauberstab auf und drehte sich ruckartig - Umhang flatternd - wieder zu Hermione um.

Krummbein saß jetzt neben Hermione wie ein Wachhund, aber zwinkerte Snape immer wieder zu.

"Sie sollten diesem Kater Manieren beibringen." sagte er leise, löste mit einem Schnippen ihres Stabes ihren Fuß aus der Trittklemme und gab ihr den Zauberstab zurück.

Sie nickte nur und ging schnell wieder die Stufen hinauf, schoss um die Ecke mit wippendem gelockten Strubbelhaar. Doch der Kater war sitzen geblieben.

Snape beugte sich nach unten, hob eine Augenbraue und in seinen Augen glitzerte es kurz, wie es vorhin auch schon geschehen war. Er strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. "Pass besser auf sie auf, Kniesel-Kater, oder du bist einen Schwanz kürzer und… verhalt' dich nicht so auffällig!" drehte sich um und er wehte davon.

oOo

Harry erschrak zutiefst, als er aus dem Denkarium gesogen wurde. Er war etwas benommen, aber fing sich sogleich wieder. Die letzte Erinnerung hatte etwas Seltsames. Denn Krummbein, war wirklich ein halber Kniesel und konnte stets Gut von Böse unterscheiden. Dass er bei Snape schnurrte… und wie dieser mit ihm gesprochen hatte… Harry schluckte schwer. Er hörte jemanden etwas Lutschen. Es war Dumbledore, er schien zurück zu sein.

"Die letzte Erinnerung verstehe ich nicht. Ich dachte immer er liebte meine Mutter. Damals hatte er noch alle Erinnerungen an sie. Und wenn man bedenkt wie er sich in dem Schuljahr in der Heulenden Hütte Hermione gegenüber aufgeführt oder danach mit Fudge gesprochen hatte…" Harry schien wieder die alte Wut von damals zu packen.

Dumbledore lachte etwas auf. "Nun ja, auch wenn Severus deine Mutter damals wirklich noch über alles liebte, so war nicht nur Minerva von dem Können Hermiones beeindruckt und erkannte dies auch an. Du weißt doch noch, dass sie im besagten dritten Schuljahr den Zeitumkehrer bekommen hatte?"

"Ja." erinnerte sich auch Harry.

"Nun gut, es wurde in der Lehrerkonferenz beschlossen, der ersten gleich nach dem Schulanfang."

"Jeder wusste es?" schaute Harry mit großen Augen zum Bild hinauf.

"Natürlich, Harry. Es musste sogar vom Ministerium bewilligt werden. Selbst Severus sagte, dass nur sie es vielleicht bis zum zweiten Trimester schaffen könnte, so viele Fächer mit einmal zu belegen, doch dass sie es durchhalten würde, gestand er nicht ein. Für ihn jedoch, aus seinem Munde diese Worte zu hören, waren schon wahrer Honig. Die Lehrer bekamen von mir jedoch eine Auflage: Auf Hermione im Unterricht besonders zu achten, denn ich wollte nicht, dass - falls sie sich übernimmt - sie physisch und psychisch abbaut." plauderte Albus vor sich hin.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Und warum hat er sie im Verteidigungsunterricht als Miss-Know-It-All bezeichnet?" Er wartete gespannt.

Albus' strahlend blaue Augen blitzten auf. "Er und Minerva haben gewettet, eben darum, weil Minerva nach diesen Worten von Severus meinte, Hermione würde es schaffen. Und nun ja, Hermione hielt eben das gesamte Schuljahr durch. Irgendwann bekam das Severus auch mit und es ärgerte ihn, dass er eine Wette verlieren würde. Er lässt seinen Frust oftmals an anderen aus. Ja, das gebe ich zu. Nur haben wir nicht alle unsere Schwächen, Harry?" fragte er und Harry blickte zu Boden.

Er war ja selbst so.

"Ich denke, in diesem Schuljahr ist Severus zum ersten Mal auf sie wirklich aufmerksam geworden. Er sollte nicht nur dich im Auge behalten, sondern durch meine Auflage nun auch sie, was ihn unweigerlich dazu brachte, sich mit dem Kind Hermione Granger auseinanderzusetzen. Er ist ein Slytherin und diese sind bekanntlich recht ehrgeizig, wenn es darum geht, ihre Vorhaben - bei Severus meist seine Pflichten - durchzusetzen. Hermione hat diese Eigenschaft genauso und auch sie war stets in der Bibliothek und lernte, genauso wie er damals wo er selbst einst noch Schüler gewesen war. Severus hat seine Aufgaben stets zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Das… also, wie er sich in der Heulenden Hütte verhielt… Nun, du und Ron, ihre selbst ward nicht sonderlich nett zu Hermione in jenem Jahr, habt euch gestritten ward gemein zueinander. Und soweit ich weiß, kannst du auch sehr wütend werden und unter Druck Dinge von dir geben, die einem die Ohren glühen lassen. Stell dir vor, Severus trifft nach so vielen Jahren Sirius, Remus und Peter wieder - jene drei, auf einem Fleck. Was hättest du an seiner Stelle gemacht?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Und im ersten Schuljahr? Da war er auch nur gehässig zu jedem und wo hat er da seine Aufgabe erfüllt, Quirrel im Auge zu behalten?" ignorierte auch Harry die Wahrheit, obwohl ihm im Kopf sehr bewusste war, dass Dumbledore damals gesagt hatte, dass es nicht an ihm - Dumbledore - liegt anderen die Wahrheit sehen zu lassen…

Albus' Blick schien wissend und dennoch fuhr er fort und ging somit auf Harrys Frage ein. "Nun, er war aufgeregt und nervös, denn all die Jahre war es still um Voldemort gewesen und die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit begraben. Erst als du in Hogwarts eingeschult wurdest, kroch alles langsam an die Oberfläche zurück und es machte ihm anfangs zu schaffen. Er musste damals, trotz intensiver Vorbereitungen meinerseits, erst noch in seine Rolle hineinwachsen."

Harry seufzte. "Hast du ihm Okklumentik-Unterricht gegeben?" fragte er.

"Ja, das habe ich. Er war talentiert, hatte sich selbst viel beigebracht. Ich gab ihm nur den Feinschliff."

"Und?" war er neugierig.

"Ich werde keine Details nennen, Harry. Doch gab es ähnliche Momente, wie zwischen dir und Severus. Wenn man übt ist es nie ausgeschlossen, dass der andere einen Teil von Erinnerungen zu sehen bekommt, die man gern für sich behalten möchte. Ich mag damals meine sehr sorgsam im Denkarium abgelegt haben wie er später bei dir. Doch eben nicht alle und jemand der intelligent ist, weiß eins und eins zusammen zu zählen." gestand der ehemalige Schulleiter offen ein.

"Er hat also auch etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit gesehen." seufzte Harry, dem die Erinnerungen an King's Cross wiederkamen.

"Ja, das hat er." gab Dumbledore unverblümt zu.

Harry hätte hier so gern nachgehakt, doch beließ er es.

"Er war mir stets sehr respektvoll gegenüber, wie du weißt." versicherte Albus ruhig.

Harry schaute zu Dumbledore auf. "Ich habe durch seine Erinnerungen, die er mir gab eher den Eindruck gehabt, dass er… nun ja… sie bewunderte, auf eine seltsame Art." Diese Worte klangen selbst für Harry seltsam.

Albus seufzte und stopfte sich einen weiteren Drops in den Mund. "Es liegt wohl an dem, was er gesehen hatte, als wir übten." sagte offen und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Er führte eine Hand ans Kinn.

"Albus, du weißt genau wie ich - und daher duzen wir uns ja mittlerweile, weil ich dir von der Szene aus meinem Scheintod oder eben Kurz-Tod erzählt habe -, dass der Krieg Schreckliches hervorbringt. Du selbst hast gegen Grindelwald gekämpft. Ich weiß nicht, doch… Snape war stets von den dunklen Künsten fasziniert und mir schien es so, als ob gerade das ihn so sehr…" er brach ab, er wollte nicht anklagend wirken.

"Du hast Recht, Harry. Manchmal überschreiten wir Grenzen, doch nur im äußersten Fall. Severus wusste durch eine Unachtsamkeit von mir, was damals meinem jüngeren Ich widerfahren war. Er hatte es gesehen und seine Faszination an meiner Person beruhte nicht darin, dass ich durchaus dazu in der Lage war, schwarze Magie auszuüben, sondern, dass ich es mit allen Mitteln vermeiden wollte und das auf Drache komm raus. Bis eben auf wenige Momente, die ich glücklicherweise an einer Hand abzählen kann und meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn zu zuschreiben sind." gestand Dumbledore frei weg.

"Es war also aufrichtige Bewunderung und du warst ihm ein Vorbild." nuschelte der junge Gryffindor mehr zu sich.

Albus errötete daraufhin. "Nun, ein Vorbild… das bin ich gewiss nicht. Du kennst meine Geschichte, Harry." wirkte Dumbledore befangen.

Er nickte eher so, als kaufe Harry ihm dies nicht ab, frei nach dem Motto: Sei nicht so bescheiden alter Mann.

"Ich denke, dass er von sich, auch wenn er manchmal groß Reden schwingt, doch irgendwo zu sehr von Selbstzweifeln geprägt ist. Ein selten gut funktionierendes Gemisch - meist trägt es eine selbstzerstörerische Neigung in sich. Severus kämpft dagegen an, mehr als andere sich je im Leben dafür aufopfern würden. Ein Grund mehr, ihm nicht die kalten Schulter zu zeigen." strickte Dumbledore seine Überlegungen weiter.

An Harry nagten noch weitere Fragen. Er wollte jetzt endlich alles mit eine Male verstehen; nichts auslassen. "Hermione war damals vierzehn, genauso alt wie Lily Edwards es war, als sie starb. Denkst du nicht, dass er doch…" Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden, als er es aussprach.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Severus sie _ Hermione - damals bereits als Frau gesehen hat. Viel mehr als eine kluge, wissbegierige und doch recht disziplinierte Schülerin, die versuchte ihr ungestümes Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Du musst verstehen, dass er sie, wenn sie allein war, so akzeptierte wie sie eben charakterlich war und nicht immer ihr Hausabzeichen da eine Rolle spielte. Aber sobald sie mit dir und Ron zusammen auftauchte, war er verändert."

"Er war fies." brummte Harry.

"Ich denke, es erinnerte ihn ein klein wenig an seine eigene Schulzeit, wenn Lily mit deinem Vater und seinen Freunden unterwegs war. Doch schien ihm das nie bewusst zu sein. Er hatte Vieles um die Ohren: die Pflichten als Lehrer, Slytherin zu führen, Lucius ein guter Freund sein, meine Aufgaben und Bitten an ihn, sein Brauen, seine verflossene Liebe, später Voldemort und der Orden und die Bewältigung der Vergangenheit, sowie das Versprechen, dich zu schützen. Hinzu kamen diverse Vorurteile und Vorbehalte der Gesellschaft ihm gegenüber, dass er ein schlechter Mensch und Todesser sei. So wie du dich im fünften Schuljahr gewehrt hast, dass du und ich keine Lügner sind, was Voldemorts Rückkehr betraf, so wehrte er sich dagegen auf seine Art, dass er kein Todesser mehr war und konnte es doch wiederum nicht, weil er Spion war. Alles zusammen genommen: Da war kein Platz für etwas anderes, für etwas wie Zuneigung und Liebe, wenngleich ich es mir immer für ihn gewünscht habe nicht einsam zu sein, so wie ich es war." waren Dumbledores Worte zum Schluss hin nur noch ein sanftes Flüstern und blickte gutmütig auf Harry herab.

Als Dumbledore das alles aufzählte bekam Harry erst die Bandbreite an Aufgaben mit, mit der Snape überschüttet worden war. So gesehen wusste er von all den Pflichten, doch sie von jemand anderen zu hören - es war als öffnete es ihm die Augen für ein klein wenig mehr Verständnis für den Charakter Snape. Er fragte sich, ob er selbst jemals so viel auf sich nehmen könnte - über so viele Jahre hinweg. Er war jetzt in dem Alter wo Snape langsam dämmerte, auf wen und was er sich mit seinem Todesser-Dasein eingelassen hatte, aber noch nicht bereit schien irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Und auch wie Snape, verhielt er sich vollkommen falsch. Und erst als es bereits zu spät war, hatte Snape eingelenkt und die Hilfe seines alten Schulleiters gesucht. War er denn genauso wie der junge Snape von damals? Auch ihn mussten alle anderen erst dazu zwingen, in dieser Sache einzulenken. Harry kämpfte das Gefühl von Übelkeit in sich hinunter, weil er sich ganz plötzlich selbst anwiderte.

Harry setzte sich hin. "Minerva hat mir den Vorschlag gemacht, dass ich Hermione ein paar Erinnerungen geben sollte, welche die unsere Freundschaft retten können." nestelte er mit seinen Händen an seiner Robe herum.

"Sie ist um Hermione besorgt." nickte Albus verständlich und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Harry kam wieder diese Frage auf. Neugierig schaute er zu Dumbledore. "Ich weiß von Ginny, dass Hermione, Nevan und Minerva wie zu einer Familie zusammengefunden haben sollen. Als ich gestern bereits mit Minerva und Nevan gesprochen habe, sah man das nicht so direkt."

"Ja, alle drei sind sehr wissenschaftlich veranlagt und wissen Pflichten von Privatem zu trennen. Wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen oder in ihren privaten Räumen sind, verhalten sie sich dementsprechend… Und ja, das ist so: sie sind eine Art kleine Familie geworden."

"Nun, Nevan hat gestern, nachdem mir Mione einen Fluch verpasst hat, etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt mit Kristallkugeln und so…"

"Hermione hat dich verflucht?" fragte Albus überrascht.

"Du weißt es nicht?" fragte Harry und seine Wangen wurden vor Scham rosig.

"Nein, ich war gestern mit Phineas unterwegs." sagte er.

"Er war der Ketten-Knochen-Knacker-Fluch." räusperte er sich und hoffte, Dumbledore würde es nicht verstehen.

Albus Blick wurde trüb. "Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet." murmelte er uns sinnierte.

Harry kam wieder zum Thema, er wollte Albus nicht damit belasten. "Nevan sagte etwas über eine Kristallkugel und als ich Minerva dazu befragte, da meinte sie so in etwas: 'Drei sind vergeben, sind eine Familie, aber nicht blutsverwandt und die vierte ist für jemanden, der aus dem Dunkel ins Licht geführt werden sollte."

Albus nickte mit breitem Grinsen. "Ja, so ist es gewiss." und tippte sich wissend mit einem Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.

"Was ist gewiss?" blickte Harry neugierig zu ihm auf. 'Due werden wirklich alle schrullig mit der Zeit.' säuselte sein inneres Stimmchen.

"Das Minerva endlich dazu steht." grinste Dumbledore breit.

"Zu was denn?" wollte Harry an diesem Grinsen teilhaben.

"Harry", und Albus beugte sich nach vorn, als würde er eines seiner größten Geheimnisse freudestrahlend kundtun, "Minerva war stets Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. Doch nie hatte sie den Blick für gute Schüler verloren, egal welchem Hause dieser Schüler auch angehörte. Severus war damals schon sehr intelligent. Nur leider hatte er die falschen Freunde und glaubte mit dunkler Magie sei er besser aufgehoben - es würde mehr beeindrucken und so. Sie fand, dass sein Talent verschwendet sei. Doch konnte sie nicht eingreifen. Severus war Slytherin und nahm von Gryffindors nicht fiel an, außer von deiner Mutter. Minerva hatte gehofft, dass Lily ihn zur Vernunft bringen könnte bis zu dem Tag, als er sie so sehr beschimpft hatte. Minerva hat nie darüber gesprochen, doch es tat ihr unglaublich Leid und sie war von ihm enttäuscht. Doch insgeheim hat sie ihn nie aufgegeben, selbst wenn sie zu anfangs immer noch einen Groll auf ihn hatte. Er war ja Todesser geworden." und er nahm sich einen Bonbon.

Harry lauschte gespannt weiter.

"Sie war damals nicht sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen, als ich Severus als neuen Lehrer in Hogwarts präsentierte. Doch mit der Zeit, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, dass er eines Tages doch noch wirklich gut werden würde. Minerva ist sehr gerechtigkeitsverliebt und Severus musste viele Prüfungen durchlaufen, die einer Löwin-Mutter. Es war dieser kleine Häuserkrieg zwischen beiden - später fast schon Tradition - und schloss eine unausgesprochene Bande zwischen ihnen, derer weder Severus noch Minerva sich all die Jahre je bewusst gewesen wären."

"Nun ist der Krieg zu Ende und alle Menschen reflektieren…" sprach Harry weiter.

Dumbledore strich seinen schlohweißen langen Bart glatt, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Es ist gut so, dass die Menschen das tun."

Er nickte und stand auf. "Danke." meinte er.

"Für was?" frage Dumbledore offen.

"Wie immer für alles, Albus."

"Gern geschehen. Darf ich neugierig sein?" fragte er.

"Auf was denn?" fragte Harry amüsiert. Er kannte Dumbledores geheime Neugierde nur zu gut.

"Welche Erinnerungen wirst du Hermione geben?" funkelten blaue Augen auf Harry herab.

"Nun, wenn ich dürfte, mit dieses Gespräch."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen, ich bin nur ein Portrait." wackelte Dumbledore mit einer seiner buschigen Augenbrauen.

"Darf ich auch die von dir nehmen, die ich alle soeben sehen durfte?"

"In diesem Falle, ja. Auch mir liegt an beiden sehr viel." sprach der ehemalige Schulleiter erleichtert.

"Gut, dann werde ich ihr einfach alle geben." zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

Harrys Augen fixierten die von Dumbledore offen und schonungslos. "Es sollte das Bild nicht verfälschen, das ich von ihm habe. Es ist Zeit für Wahrheiten."

"Ja, wahre Freunde, sollten einander immer die Wahrheit sagen dürfen und es auch tun." blinzelte Dumbledore weise.

oOo

Harry bekam wieder dieses Gefühl von Heimweh. Er lief die Gänge entlang - behangen mit Portraits und Wandteppichen, bemalt mit bunten Bildern aus frühromanischer Zeit, teilweise zugestellt mit seltsamen Rüstungen oder Statuen - und wusste, dass die Schüler zur Zeit im Unterricht saßen. Neckisch dachte er an seine Streifzüge unter dem Tarnumhang, wie er mal Essen aus der Küche stibitzte, den Spiegel Nerhegeb besuchte, in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek einbrach…

Er wollte die Erinnerungs-Flakons und das Denkarium gerade zu Hermione bringen, als Neville und Draco um die Ecke bogen. Dracos Miene wurde beim Anblick Harrys recht nüchtern und Neville kam sofort und freudestrahlend auf Harry zu.

"Mensch, Harry, du hier?" fragte er.

Beide gaben sich kraftvoll die Hand.

"Ja." nickte Harry mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.

"Heimweh nach alten Zeiten?" fragte Neville spitz.

"Ein bisschen." gestand Harry.

Draco kam näher und nickte nur. "Harry."

"Draco." erwiderte auch Harry recht kühl.

"Ich geh in meinen Klassenraum." deutete er - Neville kurz anblickend - an und verschwand in einem Nebengang.

"Er ist in Ordnung, Harry." beschwichtigte Neville gelassen, als er bemerkte wie Harry eher skeptisch dem platinblonden Mann hinterher sah.

"Ja, vielleicht. Doch die Streitereien waren einfach zu viele. Er mag im rechten Moment die Seiten gewechselt haben, aber er ist eben ein Malfoy. Seine Arroganz… Ich hab meine Grenzen für Verständnis." meinte Harry nüchtern.

"Nun, nicht ganz. Wusstest du, dass Mione nicht Zaubertränke studieren wird, zumindest nicht in erster Hinsicht." flüsterte Neville etwas leiser, denn auch er wusste, dass die Portraits die größten Tratschen im Schloss waren.

Harrys runzelte die Stirn. "Nein."

"Sie hat magische Rechtswissenschaften als erstes Fach."

"Ich denke, Minerva und Nevan wird es freuen, Nevan wohl eher nicht, oder?" fragte Harry und Neville begleitete ihn zu Ginnys und Hermione Räumen.

"Mione bekommt Dracos Ausbildungsfond - kann frei darüber verfügen." sprudelte es aus Neville frei heraus.

Harry seufzte. "Die Malfoys."

Neville blickte seitlich zu Harry. "Draco wird, über einige alte Bekannte seines Vaters, zwar die Geschäftsbeziehungen von ihm aufrecht halten, aber er selbst studiert ab Oktober Zauberkunst in Paris."

"Zauberkunst." machte Harry große ungläubige Augen.

"Ja, es ist das, was er möchte. Er hat geerbt, also genug Gold und braucht den Fond nicht mehr. Seit Narzissa verheiratet ist, ist sie sehr von Muggeln angetan. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass es auch bei den Muggeln so etwas wie besser Gestellte und Adlige - nennen sie sich, glaube ich - gibt. Ich denke, so ganz können die Malfoys nicht alte Gewohnheiten ablegen, aber sie bemühen sich und sie tun es nicht aus Falschheit heraus, sondern aus aufrichtiger Reue und neugewonnener Toleranz, wenngleich sie sich in Grenzen hält. Doch wer lernt nicht auch irgendwann einmal das Laufen neu, oder?"

"Draco ist scheinheilig und bleibt es. Er hat sich aus seiner Pflicht herausgewunden, eine Muggelstämmige zu heiraten." hielt Harry mahnend gegen Nevilles Schwärmereien für diese Familie.

"Nur, weil er sich in Astoria Greengrass verliebt hat und findet dazu das Gesetz abscheulich, wie es in die Privatangelegenheiten der Magier eingreift. Liebe ist nichts verwerfliches, Harry. Im Gegenteil." sagte Neville strenger.

"Du glaubst das?" fragte er.

"Ich weiß es, ich teile mir mit ihm schließlich ein Zimmer." meinte Neville. "Glaub mir, da ist er anders als sein Vater und nicht sehr stolz auf dessen Taten."

"Ihr seid so etwas wie Freunde geworden, oder?" Harry musterte Neville beim Dahinschlendern genau aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Ja, sind wir."

Harry nickte. "Das ist schön." meinte er, um irgendwie was Nettes zu sagen. "Mehr als Respekt kann ich nicht zeigen, ich muss jetzt weiter. Bis dann, Nev." sagte Harry noch schnell und verschwand in Ginnys und Hermiones Räumen.

oOo

"Du Mione, ähm… weißt du wo ich die hellblaue Bluse hingetan hab?" fragte Ginny und sie kramte gerade ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank, die unordentlich auf dem Bett verteilt waren.

"Ja und Nein." kam die Antwort jedoch nicht von Mione. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn verwundert an, als sie sah, was er da in seinen Händen hielt.

Er beobachtete sie. "Ich habe etwas für Hermione, nur wenn sie möchte. Könntest du es ihr ausrichten?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, natürlich."

Harry wirkte betreten, da er es nicht persönlich tun würde, aber es schien besser so, wenn es nicht wieder eskalieren sollte.

"Sie weiß es. Ich habe ihr gesagt, was du noch hinzugefügt hast." gestand jetzt Ginny leise.

Harry nickte langsam. Er konnte vieles nicht verhindern und wenn Ginny entschied es Hermione zu sagen, so vertraute er ihr. Er selbst hätte diesen Mut zur Zeit wohl nicht aufgebracht oder Hermione hätte seinen Mut nicht anerkannt und ihn nochmals verflucht, wenn er ihr es selbst gesagt hätte. Harry suchte Ginnys Blick.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und schaute ihn verträumt und nachdenklich zugleich an. "Die beiden sind nicht wie wir, Harry. Sie wurden beide tief verletzt und haben ihre etwas eigene und für uns beide wohl sehr andere Art, damit umzugehen und klarzukommen. Beide sind 'Sensibelchen' und würden sich selbst dies niemals eingestehen, wir dagegen lassen uns nicht so leicht unterkriegen und lenken von selbst wieder ein. Severus und Hermione kauen aber an solchen Verletzungen Ewigkeiten."

Harry seufzte. "Ich dachte immer, Mione lässt sich nie unterkriegen." und hatte das Denkarium und die Phiolen auf Hermiones Nachttisch gestellt.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, dass du sie einfach mal für eine Weile in Ruhe lässt." hörte er Ginny mit sanftem Rat in seinen Rücken sagen.

"Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig." hatte er seine Hände in die Robentaschen gesteckt und drehte sich dann wieder um.

Ginny stand auf und ging zu ihm. Sie umarmten sich.

"Bist du mir böse, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mit einem anderen Schüler zum Abschlussball gehen werde?" flüstere sie in sein Ohr und hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt.

"Wenn er nur halb so gut aussieht wie ich, habe ich keine Bedenken." murmelte er an ihre Schläfe und sog ihren Duft in sich auf.

"Nun, es ist Draco." strich sie ihm - schon einmal sein möglicherweise aufkommendes Temperament beschwichtigend - sanft über seinen Rücken.

Harry löste sich von ihr und sie erwartete ein schon ein Donnerwetter.

Doch er nickte gelassen. "Ich werde es verkraften." meinte er nur.

"Gut." sagte sie gedehnt und glaubte noch nicht ganz, das er das einfach so hinnahm.

"Was schaust du so?" war ihm das Ganze unangenehm.

"Ich frage mich wo mein Freund Harry ist? Wer bist du?" und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Ginny, das ist mein Ernst." rollte er mit seinen Augen.

"Wirklich?" wollte sie sich definitiv versichern.

"JA, ich akzeptiere es, aber…" und er grinste, sie rollte jetzt mit den Augen. "…werde ich mich davon persönlich überzeugen." und Harry dachte heimlich. 'Nun, Draco hat seine Flamme hier im Schloss. Der wird schon die Finger von Ginny lassen und mit seiner lieber rumturteln.'

"Du kommst zum Ball?" realisierte sie die Bedeutung und begann zu strahlen.

"Ja, ich frage Kingsley. Ich denke, das lässt sich machen, eine Art offizielles Komitee zu schicken."

"Und ich frage McGonny, ob sie ein paar Einladungen an euch schicken möchte." gab sie enthusiastisch an.

"Gut." nickte er zufrieden und sie küssten sich innig.

Als sie voneinander ließen, blickte Harry Ginny ganz tief in die Augen. "Weißt du, ich habe nicht nur 'Hermione liebt sie' geschrieben."

Ginny seufzte. Ihr Verlobter hatte wahrlich das Timing und Feingefühl eines alten Trolls im Kristallkugel-Laden.

"Ok, was noch." meinte sie einfach ausatmend.

"Also der allerletzte Satz von mir ist: 'Ich weiß, sie hätte Sie geheiratet, ich sah es in Augen.' Ist doch nicht zu schnulzig, oder?" blickte er sie gespannt mit großen grünen Augen an.

Ginny nahm ihre Hand an seine Wange und seufzte. "Harry James Potter", begann sie und er wartete wieder einmal auf ein paar strenge Worte, "du bist unglaublich." jauchzte sie laut und küsste ihn strahlend.

Harry verstand nicht ganz, doch Ginny schon. Es waren genau die Worte, die Snape brauchte, um Licht in sein Dunkel zu bringen.

oOo

Minerva war recht nervös. Nevan hatte sie nicht zum Frühstück gesehen und als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro war, kam sie ihm entgegen.

"Hast du mich gesucht?" fragte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein… ich wollte zu Severus." und ihre Lippen waren schmal wie eine Linie. Sie hatte ihre Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst.

Er nickte und bemerkte ihren nervösen Blick, der einfach nur stumme Strenge darstellte.

"Darf ich dich begleiten?" fragte er vorsichtig und sie nickte schweigsam eifrig.

Er wusste, dass sie nur deshalb noch nicht bei Snape gewesen war, weil sie die letzten Meter nicht allein überbrücken wollte.

Minerva klopfte an, Nevan stand seitlich dicht hinter ihr, so dass seine unmittelbare Nähe sie beruhigte. Doch es reagierte niemand. Wieder klopfte sie und es passierte nichts.

"Bei allem Respekt, ich mag nicht eindringen wollen, aber ich muss, wenn keine Reaktion auf mein Anklopfen kommt, meiner Pflicht als Schulleiterin nachkommen und nach dem Rechten sehen." sagte sie so laut, dass Nevan sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

'Wow, ohne Sonorus' dachte er erstaunt.

Die Tür klackte einen Spalt auf.

Nevan und Minerva sahen sich kurz an und er nickte ihr mutig zu, strich ihr kurz über den Oberarm. Sie öffnete die Tür und blickte hinein. Snape saß vor dem Kamin und hatte 'diesen' Brief in der Hand. Minerva vermutete, dass es der von Hermione sein musste. Sie ging zu ihm. Nevan blieb nervös draußen. Er wollte nicht aufdringlich wirken und Minerva musste es allein schaffen. so schwer ihm dies auch fiel. Severus schien ihm wie ein verletztes Tier zu sein und so vermied es Nevan, ihn durch seine Anwesenheit in die Enge zu treiben.

Minerva sah, dass Severus sehr schlecht aussah - insofern dies überhaupt noch möglich war, wenn man die letzten Monate seinen zunehmend seelisch leidenden und somit auch physisch abbauenden Zustand betrachtete -, leer in den Kamin blickte und so huschte ihr Blick auf seine langen, dünnen Finger, die das Pergament hielten. Im Schein des Feuers entdeckte sie darauf zerlaufene Tinte. Er musste geweint haben.

Sie setzte sich in den anderen Sessel, der schräg vor dem Feuerplatz platziert war. Sie schaute auf den Brief von Harry Potter, den sie in ihrer Hand hielt. "Dieser Brief ist von Harry. Ich denke, der Vollständigkeit halber, solltest du ihn lesen. Außerdem, enthält er einen Zusatz, den er gestern Abend noch hinzugefügt hat, nachdem er Hermione gesprochen hatte. Zur Zeit hat sie ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt, ihn gestern sogar mit dem Ketten-Knochen-Knacker-Fluch belegt…"

Doch Severus reagierte nicht, war vom knisternden Feuerschein in den Bann gezogen.

Minerva seufzte, blickte immer noch auf den Umschlag in ihrer linken Hand, nahm die Brille ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Hat Sie einen Schulverweis bekommen?" fragte er monoton und reagierte auf ihre Bewegungen.

"Nein." gab sie schlicht an, wartete gespannt mit hellen Perlenaugen auf Severus' Resonanz.

Severus rechter Mundwinkel zuckte. Er verharrte aber weiterhin starr und stumm.

"Doch nicht weil sie eine Gryffindor ist, sondern eine verzweifelte junge Frau, die sich von ihrem einstigen besten Freund verraten fühlt. Sie dachte, Harry würde in dem Brief wieder lügen, alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Doch ist es genau das Gegenteil." verteidigte sich Minerva, indem sie einfach die Wahrheit aussprach.

Minerva blickte nun auch in das Feuer. "Sie ist für mich wie eine Tochter geworden und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, genauso mache ich mir Sorgen um dich, Severus." Sie stand auf, legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch hinter sich.

Als sie gehen wollte, blieb sie noch bei Severus - seitlich am Sessel - stehen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wusste nicht recht was. Als sie bereits an der Tür war, drehte sie sich doch noch einmal um. "Wusstest du, dass das Passwort zu Hermiones Räumen, und früher zu ihrem Nachtschränkchen wo sie den Zeitumkehrer gut verwahren sollte - sie musste es ja mir als Hauslehrerin für den Notfall mitteilen - 'lumini meo in aetate obscura' ist? Später hatte sie die samtgrüne Schatulle mit dem gleichen Zauber darin gut verschlossen gehalten."

Severus Augen schienen plötzlich zu glitzern. Doch hätte es genauso gut der Schein des Feuers darin sein können, den Minerva gesehen haben mochte. Die Tür war zu.

"Und?" fragte Nevan, sie sofort in seine Arme ziehend.

"Wir müssen abwarten. Es liegt jetzt in beider Händen." strich sie ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange und mit der anderen über seine Brust.

"Ja." sagte er zuversichtlich, gab ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe und beide gingen.

oOo

Hermione kam erst am Nachmittag wieder in ihre Räume zurück. Sie hatte die gesamte Zeit im Privatlabor herumgewirtschaftet. Das Tränkeklassenzimmer war mit Schülern belegt gewesen und da sie irgendeine Beschäftigung brauchte, war sie dorthin ausgewichen, wo sie Snape mehrmals begegnet war. Tagsüber durfte er während des Schulbetriebes nicht dort sein, außer es waren die Zeiten, in denen Hermione die Zutaten in der Vorratskammer sortierte.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand ein Denkarium. Darin liegend, mehrere Phiolen mit Erinnerungen, eingewickelt in einem kleinen Zettel. Sie entrollte das Pergament, als Ginny mit ihrem neuen Besen und in Quidditch-Sachen erschöpft herein kam.

"Harry, es ist von Harry." sagte sie schnell, als sie Hermiones zweifelnde Blicke bemerkte.

Mione drehte sich um und ließ sofort davon ab, wich gar einen Schritt zurück.

"Versuch es doch wenigstens. Er meint es nur gut… Wirklich!" versuchte Ginny es sanft und bittend.

Hermione verließ, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, das Zimmer.

Ginny seufzte und stellte den Besen lustlos in die Ecke.

"Ich verstehe das Mädchen nicht. Sie ist so kleinkariert. Du hingegen hast richtigen Mumm in den Knochen, Kleine." sagte die alte Bugertha Bongers mit mann-weibischem Ton und Gebaren.

"Dafür hast du auch nie einen abgekriegt mit deiner harschen Art." giftete Ginny.

"Also, du kleines Gör, du…" wetterte sie wild los und Ginny hatte eine dicke Decke vor das Bild schweben lassen und diese mit einem Stille-Zauber bedacht. 'Alte Schachtel!' dachte sie und verfiel in Sorgen um Hermione.

oOo

Erst gegen Abend, als Ginny zum Abendbrot gegangen war, raffte Hermione sich auf - sie hatte sich die gesamte Zeit in Büchern der Bibliothek Ablenkung verschafft -, betrat ihre Räume und nahm das Denkarium mit den Phiolen und begab sich zum Raum der Wünsche. Dreimal auf und abgegangen, sich fest wünschend einen privaten, ruhigen und kleinen Raum für sich allein zu finden, erschien eine Tür, die mit Blumenranken verziert war. Als sie eintrat, fand sie zu anfangs nur Schwärze vor und in der Mitte ein kleines winzig glimmendes Licht.

Sie ging darauf zu, wenngleich es schwer war das Gleichgewicht zu halten, wenn man weder Boden noch Wände wahrnehmen konnte. Als sie näher am Licht war, kreisten zwei kleine hellfunkelnde Lichter umeinander. Hermione verfing sich mit ihrem sehnsüchtig faszinierten Blick darin und als sie sich vorbeugte, um sie näher zu betrachten, wirbelten diese ganz plötzlich aufgeweckt und aufgeschreckt umher.

Das eine Licht jochte das andere spielend und jagend, bis sie einander berührten und sich verschmelzend einen gleißend blendenden Lichtschein erzeugten, so dass Hermione reflexartig ihre Augen schloss und die Hand vor diese nehmen musste.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, als die Helligkeit angenehmer wurde und vor ihren Augenlidern nicht mehr so stark brannte. Der Raum war ganz plötzlich sommerlich und strahlend hell geworden und lud sie wärmend einlullend zu einer kleinen Rast ein.

Alles bestach durch filigrane Verspieltheit mamor-steinerner weißer Bögen, die in einer zeltartig zusammengerafften Kuppel endeten. Die Bögen waren umrankt mit roten Kletterrosen und an den Pfeilern lugten Jasminsträucher hervor. Es wirkte sehr nach Barock gemischt mit Jugendstil und dennoch war es glatt und klar in der Struktur. Hermione sah eine Bank mit großen dicken Decken und vielen flauschigen Kissen. Sie nahm das Denkarium und stellte es darauf ab. Dann setzte sie sich und las endlich die Notiz.

_Ich gebe zu, dass Minerva diesen Vorschlag hatte. _

_Ich wollte und konnte nicht entscheiden, welche Erinnerung die beste sei, also nahm ich alle und weitere, die mir Dumbledore gegeben hatte._

_Auch wenn Minerva diese Idee hatte, so sind die Erinnerungen darin einfach nur die Wahrheit._

_Entscheide selbst, Hermione._

_Harry._

Seine Worte waren sehr zurückhaltend. Er war sehr darauf bedacht, nichts falsch zu machen - nicht mehr. Das war darin deutlich zu erkennen. Also nahm sie die Phiole mit der Aufschrift 'Nummer Eins' und tauchte alsbald in die Erinnerung hinein.

Hermione sah das Gespräch am frühen Morgen, dass zwischen Dumbledore und Harry stattgefunden hatte. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie es auffassen sollte, wie Dumbledore über Severus und sie dachte. Das Spiel zwischen dem zweifelnden Harry und Dumbledores Erklärungen, brachte jedoch etwas Licht ins Dunkel.

Sie fuhr mit den Erinnerungen fort, die Harry an Snape hatte. Stück für Stück tauchte sie in die Welt des Harry Potter ein, sah seine Schikane, aber erkannte auch den Zwist, den Severus mit dem Jungen hatte - und das nicht nur, weil er die Aufgabe hatte, ihn zu schützen und in ihm seinen Vater sah. Für Severus schien es eine Schande zu sein, dass Harry ausgerechnet die Augen Lilys hatte. Der Knirps erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, dass Lily und James sich geliebt hatten und Harry war der erschlagende und lebende Beweis dafür, mit der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass er wohl nur die Augen seiner Mutter hatte, aber den Charakter seines Vaters. Vielleicht hatte Severus all die Jahre geglaubt, bis Harry nach Hogwarts kam, dass er außer ihren Augen, noch mehr von ihr in sich hatte. Doch als Severus das Gesicht gesehen hatte, Harry in die ersten Fettnäpfchen mit Bravur hineingetappst war, waren für Severus wohl alle Hoffnungen auf eine zweite - ihm gut und verständnisvoll gestellte - Seele wie Lily dahin.

Draußen musste es bereits Nacht geworden sein und dennoch machte Hermione weiter. Es waren nur noch die Erinnerungen Dumbledores übrig. Nach langem hin und her, nahm sie die Phiolen und schüttete sie mit einmal hinein. Die Bilder erschütterten sie. Hermione kannte nur diese eine Erinnerung an Severus aus der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Snape schon eher aufmerksam auf sie geworden war und als sie die Szene mit ihrem Kater sah, setzte ihr Herz kurz aus.

oOo

Minerva ging den Mittelgang in der Großen Halle entlang, es war Abendbrotzeit. Bei Ginny - am Haustisch - hielt sie an. "Haben Sie Ms Granger gesehen, Ms Weasley?"

"Nein, Professor, aber ich denke, dass sie gerade ihren Kopf tief in die Gedanken von Aufzeichnungen steckt." sagte sie kryptisch.

"Ja, Ms Granger ist ausgesprochen dem Wissen zugetan." antwortete sie mit einem seltsamen Augenblitzen und ging weiter in Richtung Podesttisch.

"Sie macht sich doch nicht jetzt schon wegen den Prüfungen fertig, oder?" fragte Neville und schenkte sich gerade Kürbissaft nach.

"Nein, doch Hermione ist immer gut vorbereitet." aß sie ruhig weiter.

"Ja, nur wenn ich daran denke, wie sie früher immer so viel gelernt hatte… Sie sah manchmal gar nicht gut aus." klang er besorgt.

"Deshalb teile ich mir ein Zimmer mit ihr. Ich werde sie schon ermahnen, wenn sie über die Lernstrenge schlägt." kicherte Ginny und Neville schmunzelte mit.

Hermione kam erst nach Mitternacht wieder.

Ginny war extra auf geblieben und sah sie neugierig an, wenn ihre Augen schwer wirkten. "Alles Ok?" fragte sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

"Ja, alles Ok." machte sich Hermione bettfertig und sie legte sich hin.

"Hast du alle auf einmal gesehen?" kroch auch sie unter ihre Bettdecke, so dass nur noch der Rotschopf zu sehen war.

"Ja, habe ich." gähnte Hermione wie ein Löwe und zog die Bettdecke weiter über den Kopf.

Ginny seufzte leise. Sie konnte Hermiones Gehirnwindungen geradezu laut ticken und rattern hören. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte die Rothaarige vorsichtig.

Ein leises kraftloses Murmeln: "Ich bin müde, Ginny."

"Gute Nacht." sagte sie und drehte sich um.

Hermione drehte sich auch um, doch zu Ginny. "Ich habe da eine Erinnerung, an Snape. Ich…"

Ginny lugte unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor. "Die in der Heulenden Hütte?"

"Nein, nicht nur… eine andere auch. Ich habe Curie zu ihm geschickt."

"Gut." schaute die kleine Rothaarige zuversichtlich. 'Oh bei Circe… endlich!'

"Gute Nacht, Ginny." gewann auch Hermione etwas Hoffnung.

"Gute, Nacht Mione." versuchte Ginny ihr erleichtertes Grinsen etwas zu dämpfen, um Hermiones Gefühle zu schonen.

Ein kleines weißgraues Flattervieh huschte durch das magisch verzauberte Kerkerfenster und stellte das schwere Päckchen ab. Niemand war da. Der Kamin kalt. Es schaute sich um, sah ein angeknabbertes Sandwich auf einem Teller auf dem Couchtisch liegen. Sie fischte sich schnell die Käsescheibe davon herunter und flatterte leise wieder davon.


	19. Baue ein Brücke

Hallo Leserschaft,

also heute geht alles langsam auf Endspurt! Und der Titel deutet definitiv auf Positives hin ;))

to°lufa:  
Hallo und danke! Nun, Harry hat eben eine Abreibung gebraucht, um endlich einzulenken. Es ist trotzdem schade, dass es so weit kommen musste. Ich denke auch, dass das Gespräch mit Dumbledore ein wenig die Moral in Harry geweckt hat. Nevan und Minerva... es ist so mit Paaren wie es eben mit einem Pärchen ist: sie finden ihren gemeinsamen Nenner und das schließt die Außenwelt davon aus, zu erkennen, was diese zwei Menschen gemeinsam im Hinterstübchen und im Inneren ihrer Beziehung aushecken. Nun, lassen wir mal sehen...  
'lumini meo in aetate obscura' bedeutet 'Für mein Licht in Dunkler Zeit'.

to°Ranko9000:  
Hallo. Sorry, dass ich dich am Rechner habe versauern lassen. Ich hoffe, du kniest jetzt nicht als Gerippe vor der Kiste ;)  
Es sind nur noch wenige Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass ich den Spannungsbogen entsprechend hoch halten kann.

Nächste Woche gibt es auch wieder nur ein Kapitel. Dennoch möchte ich, dass die Geschichte noch in diesem Monat ihr Finale findet. Also wird am letzten Januarwochenende 29.-31. jeden Tag ein Kapitel hochgeladen. Das sind dann wirklich die letzten. Und dann muss ich schnell an den zig oder zumindest einer meiner Ideen weiterschreiben, damit ich euch Nachschub liefern kann.

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 19. Baue eine Brücke ---

_im Mai 1999_

Snape hatte die restlichen Tage im April immer wieder auf den Heiratsantrag von Hermione geschaut, den Harry als Kopie aufbewahrt und das Original mit der gefälschten Absage ihrerseits erstellt hatte. Die Kopie enthielt das Ministeriumssiegel und das Datum bewies es eindeutig. Sie hatte ihren sogar noch vor seinem verfasst.

Hinzu kam ein Brief aus dem Ministerium, der ihn genau am zweiten Mai, dem Jahrestag zum Sieg über Voldemort erreichte:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_wir erinnern Sie daran, dass mit dem Tod von Lily Edwards, Sie einer der drei Möglichkeiten, die Ihnen laut der Gesetze zustehen, sich erneut zu entscheiden haben._

_Andernfalls greift das alte Gesetz, Sie auf Lebenszeit in Azkaban unterzubringen._

_Im Anhang befinden sich dazu alle wichtigen Bestimmungen - als Erinnerung -, sowie Formulare, um die ich Sie bitten möchte, sie mir entsprechend ausgefüllt zurück zu schicken._

_Die Frist ist der 31. Juli 1999 12:00 Uhr mittags._

_Bei einem Aufgebot zur Eheschließung wird diese dann 14:30 Uhr stattfinden oder bei eigenen Wünschen vorher oder spätestens 23:30 Uhr zum Ablauf der Frist._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Wystania Eldowney_

_Büro zur Umsetzung des 'lex durabilis… etc.' sowie Einhaltung des 'lex talionis'_

_Zaubereiministerium, London, Großbritannien_

_(Mitglied der 'Hexenschaft Herrlicher Harmonien')_

'Herrlicher Harmonien?' fragte er sich. Das war eine alte Vereinigung alter reinblütiger Hexen, die sich seit dem Mittelalter für mehr Emanzipation einsetzten. Viele Hexen wurden damals - und auch heute noch - bereits im Kindesalter mit Arrangements ihrer Eltern und Großeltern bedacht, wer wen zu heiraten hatte. Doch gab es eine kleine Gruppe von Hexen, die es einfach nicht übers Herz brachten, ihre Töchter ins Unglück zu stürzen oder sich selbst gegen die meist als Zwangsehe verschrieenen Abmachungen zu wehren. Nie zuvor hatte Mrs Eldowney diesen Zusatz unter ihren Namen gesetzt gehabt. Severus runzelte die Stirn. 'Wer weiß, was die alte Schachtel damit nur vorhat…' Er seufzte und schaute automatisch zu diesem steinernen runden Glotz.

Nun stand dieses Denkarium hier in seinen Räumen, seit fast einem Monat schon, mit zwei Erinnerungen. Er wusste nicht, warum sie - Hermione - das tat. Vielleicht weil sie im Brief um Worte verlegen war, oder weil sie ihn einfach die Wahrheit nicht schreiben konnte. Das Potter recht krakelig ein 'P.S. Hermione liebt Sie und ich habe…' unter seinem nüchternen Geständnis geschrieben hatte, traute er nicht, denn er vertraute Potter nicht. Oder er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen.

Er nahm eine Phiole, dachte an die kleine Schatulle, die in seinem Nachtschrank in der obersten Schublade lag, ihn seit seinem Unfall mit den Sporen eine greifbare Erinnerung an Hermione war, und fasste endlich den Entschluss 'zu sehen'.

oOo

Es war die Szene in der Apotheke, anfangs des Dritten Schuljahres von ihr. Severus wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, doch er schien diese Erinnerung tatsächlich verdrängt zu haben. Um so komischer empfand er seine Reaktion auf sie. Es war, als würde er sein eigenes vergangenes Ich nicht verstehen und dennoch erschauderte er, als sein Herz wie wild zu pochen anfing. Sein Verstand sträubte sich und sein Herz strafte ihm diese selbst vorgegaukelten Lügen sofort.

Die nächste war die, vor der er wirklich Angst hatte. Die Szene in der heulenden Hütte, als Nagini ihn angriffen hatte. Und dennoch, er blickte zwar finster drein, aber gab sich in den Sog der Vergangenheit.

Er hörte Voldemorts laute kalte Stimme, sah wie Potter und Weasley gespannt lauschten, während Hermione besorgt, gar mit panischer Angst, allein darum bemüht schien, noch etwas für ihn zu tun, in der Hoffnung es könnte nützen. Sie hatte einmal kurz zu ihren Freunden geschaut, leise geschnaubt und weitergemacht. Dann schluckte er bitter. Sie strich ihm eine seiner blutigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, berührte mit ihren Fingern seine Lippen und nestelte - nicht aus ihrem Verbandspäckchen - eine Phiole unter ihrem Umhang hervor, die an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing. Sie entkorkte sie und träufelte sie in seinen Mund. Ihr Blick war seltsam. Irgendwie warm, irgendwie voller Sehnsucht und Hoffnung und auch einer Spur Gewissheit - genauso gut einfach Neutralität. So viele Emotionen mit einem Blick, das war ungewöhnlich faszinierend für ihn. Dann sprach sie den Heilschlaf-Zauber über ihn und räusperte sich, nahm ihre gewohnte Rolle im Trio ein…

Severus taumelte zurück zu seinem Sessel, fiel in ihn und blickte vor sich hin. Sich selbst so zu sehen, wie man im Sterben liegt, ist schon schlimm genug. Doch zu sehen, wie da jemand ist, der ihn retten wollte, wenn alle anderen ihn schon für tot glaubten, viel schlimmer. Denn all die Träume, die er gehabt hatte, als das, was in den letzten Monaten, er als Hirngespinste abtun wollte, ihm Nacht für Nacht den Schlaf raubte, hatte er selbst nun gesehen, mit den Augen Hermiones.

oOo

"Hat er noch nichts von sich hören lassen?" fragte Ginny, als sie mit einem Stapel Bücher in der Hand auf dem Weg zu Draco und Neville waren. Denn es war wirklich langsam an der Zeit für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen.

"Nein." meinte Hermione.

"Vielleicht solltest du ihn daran erinnern."

"Ich weiß nicht." beäugte Mione ihre Unterlagen genauer.

"Doch, das weißt du. Er hat sich da unten verkrochen, hol ihn da raus." sagte Ginny und Draco öffnete die Portrait-Tür. "Heute steht Zaubertränke an, oder?" fragte er und Hermione nickte. "Gut, ich komme da bei einem Elixier nicht ganz weiter…" sagte er und ihn hatte wohl auch langsam die Prüfungsangst gepackt.

Alle vier hatten eine gemeinschaftliche Lerngruppe gebildet. Hermione half Draco in Zaubertränke, Draco half allen dreien in Zauberkunst, Neville schleppte sie durch die Gewächshäuser und ließ alle drei sogar noch einmal Alraunen umtopfen. Ginny war eher eine Spezialistin für Verwandlungen, was ihr durch jahrelange Mithilfe im Familienhaushalt Weasley zu Gute kam. Da etwas reparieren, dort etwas zurück verwandeln. Verteidigung war kein Thema für alle vier. Doch die Fächer wie Arithmantik und Alte Runen oder Zaubertränke, waren wieder Hermiones Part, den anderen auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Am Abend hatte Hermione - noch am Schreibtisch sitzend - ihre Schulunterlagen für die nächste Lernstoff-Phase sortiert, die sie pedantisch in einer Liste mit Datum und Uhrzeit geplant hatte.

"Du gehst heute nicht in dein geliebtes Forschungslabor?" fragte Ginny.

"Nein, ich konzentriere mich im Moment auf die Abschlussprüfungen. Minerva sagte, dass ich die Chance habe, den besten Abschluss Hogwarts - seit über hundert Jahren - zu bekommen."

"Na dann… viel Spaß." giggelte Ginny und blätterte nach all dem Gelernte gedankenverloren in einem Quidditch-Magazin.

"Ich habe Tonks geschrieben, dass ich die Forschungen bis zum Abschluss aussetzte, was den Hemmer für Teddy betrifft." Hermione seufzte.

"Da hast du dir ein ganz schönen Brocken aufgehalst." sagte Ginny ganz offen. Sie hatte durchaus mitbekommen, wie Hermione des Öfteren enttäuscht von Fehlschlägen aus dem Labor gekommen war, aber dann doch so lange weitermachte, bis sie einen kleinen Fortschritt erzielen konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es allein schaffe. Mir fehlen dazu manchmal die richtigen Ideen. Nevan bastelt gerade an der Verbesserung des Vielsafttrankes, dass man ihn nicht immer zur vollen Stunde erneuern muss. Da will ich ihn nicht damit belasten." seufzte Hermione und ihre Beine bammelten unter dem Stuhl lose hin und her, genauso ziellos wie ihr Elan noch zu diesem Projekt im Moment war.

Ginny richtete sich auf und überlegte. "Hattest du nicht mal gesagt, dass Snape auch an der Weiterentwicklung des Wolfbann-Trankes arbeitet?"

Hermione nickte und gähnte dabei ausgiebig.

"Nun, wie ich dir heute Nachmittag bereits sagte, solltest du ihn ERINNERN." und schaute mystisch auf sie.

Hermione schaute wissend zurück. "Ja." war sie ganz plötzlich putzmunter.

Sie schnappte sich Pergament und Feder.

oOo

Tröpfelnd sickerte es in ihn hinein, und schien mit jedem weiteren tropfenden Wort, wie ein Sedativum zu wirken. Es machte Severus Snape benommen.

_Baue eine Brücke_

_Zwischen deiner Welt und dem Leben._

_Nur wer über die Brücke geht,_

_Lernt den Lichtblick zu Verstehen._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Snape ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten bis er an den Tisch aneckte hinter dem die Kessel unter sanftem Feuer angeheizt ihren Inhalt dampfend aus sich heraus schwelen ließen. Er las es sich immer wieder durch. Er wusste, dass es die letzte Chance war. Der Ministeriumsbrief hatte auf der zweiten Pergamentrolle in so winzig kleiner Schrift noch einmal die Bedingungen rot hervorgehoben, die bei einem Todesfall einer zukünftigen Ehefrau eintreten würden. 'Entweder oder und doch mehr?!' Er wusste nicht wie er diese vier Zeilen deuten sollte. Eine Aufforderung, dass er einen Antrag machen sollte? Eine Hoffnung auf mehr? Der Hinweis Eldowneys auf ihre geheime Verbindung und zu der sie sich jetzt öffentlich bekannte, aber nur warum? Gab es neuerdings im Ministerium neuen Aufwind in der Gesetzgebung? Das es sein tristes Leben hier beenden würde, könnte, sollte, müsste? Das er… Was? Was nur?' Nie hatte er sich so genau damit beschäftigt. 'Lüge!' Natürlich hatte er das. Immer und immer wieder. Doch es waren Gedanken, nie die Realität und nun war der Traum aus Wirklichkeit in greifbare Nähe gerückt.

Zu der Notiz von Hermione waren Aufzeichnungen beigelegt. Er runzelte die Stirn. Als er die ersten Seiten überflogen hatte, die Projekt-Aufgabe durchgelesen und das vermeintliche Ziel sich wissenschaftlich vor seinem geistige Auge formierte, seufzte er laut. 'Das ist verrückt. Das bekommt sie niemals allein hin.' dachte er, denn die Aufgabe einen Hemmer für magische Ausbrüche zu erschaffen, ohne dass die Kinder dabei mit ihrem magischen Energieüberschuss in Konflikte gerieten, war gefährlich. Und Granger schien sogar noch zwei Schritte weiterzugehen. Es sollte bei einem Metamorphmagus wirken, der unglaublicher Weise kein Werwolf war, aber dennoch ständig bei einem Ausbruch ein dickes Fell bekam. 'Metamorphmagi habe eine ganz andere Genetik, Werwölfe auch, das geht nicht einfach so zu kombinieren und…' ratterte sein Verstand vor sich hin. Wenn man das Thema wirklich angehen wollte, musste man genauso die trockene Verwandlungstheorie mit einbeziehen. 'Ob ihr Minerva Tipps gibt?' fragte er sich. Doch dann würde das alles wohl nicht heute hier auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, oder?

Er legte die Aufzeichnungen beiseite und sah stattdessen wieder auf die Notiz. 'Baue eine Brücke…' und dann blickte er erneut zu den Aufzeichnungen.

oOo

Mit Brauen kam er heute nicht sehr viel weiter. Mit jedem Handgriff, dachte er an Hermione. Mit jedem Schnitt eine Zutat zerkleinernd, überkam ihn innerlich ein Seufzer. Mit jedem Blick in den Kessel, sah er in einer dieser schaumschlagenden Blasen ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen. Sie waren haselnussbraun, sie waren ernst, sie war erwachsen. Damals schon vor einigen Monaten, als er sie das erste Mal sah, merkte er, dass sie vollkommen anders war als die Schülerin, die er von einst kannte. Sie war ruhiger, besonnener. Nicht mit dem wissenshungrigen Eifer jedem auflauernd und erdrückend entgegentretend. Sie war geduldig - der Krieg, ihre Eltern, dieser Weasley. Granger war als Kind losgezogen und als vom Krieg Gezeichnete zurück gekehrt.

Er beendete abrupt seine Arbeiten und flohte durch den kleinen Kamin in seine Räume. Er lief auf und ab. Setzte sich dann in seinen Sessel, die Briefe fest umklammert und starrte im Halbdunkel in das Feuer im Kamin. Er trank seinen schwarzen Tee und bewegte sich sonst nicht. 'Warum sollte er es noch einmal versuchen, warum?' er schnaubte verächtlich, wollte seinen alten Hass auf sie schnüren, wollte sie Schlammblut nennen. Doch leider… Es stimmte nicht mit dem Bild überein, mit dem Menschen, den er jetzt so flüchtig kannte.

Er hatte sich die gesamte Zeit eingebildet, sie wollte ihn nicht haben. Er verstand es. Er hatte sie ja jahrelang getriezt. Und jetzt? Dem war gar nicht so. Sie hätte es getan, einfach so, trotz all der Jahre fieser Arroganz und Beleidigungen seinerseits. Potter war wieder mal der Übeltäter. Wenn er schon frustriert seine Wut auf jemanden ausrichten sollte, dann auf diesen egoistischen Jungen. Doch verstand er ihn genauso. Potter wollte sie nicht hergeben. Er - Snape - hätte es nicht anders gemacht an seiner Stelle - und er wäre der letzte gewesen, der seinen Fehler dann irgendwann zugegeben hätte -, oder? Potter tat es nicht für sich, er tat es wegen Hermione. 'Ich weiß, dass sie Sie geheiratet hätte. Ich sah es ihren Augen an…' kam ihn wieder in den Sinn. Es waren die wahren letzten Worte Potters gewesen, die Snape heimlich ausgeblendet hatte. Doch dieser Satz, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er eigentlich gedacht hatte, die letzten Augen die er im Leben sehen würde, wären Grüne… sie waren es nicht gewesen. Es waren Hermiones Augen… ihre Haselnussbraunen.

Doch so recht waren die letzten Monate seiner selbstverbarrikadierten Einsamkeit nicht abzustreifen. 'Was sollte das für eine Ehe werden?' Er schluckte. Er stellte fest, dass wenn er den Faden weiterspinnen würde, er gewiss die Relation Ehe in Betracht zog und weniger die von Vater und Tochter. Dabei könnte sie eben seine Tochter sein. Er sog die Luft durch geweitete Nasenlöcher ein. Seine dünne hagere Gestalt war kaum auszumachen in dem riesigen tiefen dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel. Irgendwann schlief er so ein.

oOo

Er erwachte bereits gegen 05:00 Uhr morgens und schreckte hoch, mit leichten Schmerzen in Beinen und Rücken. Er streckte sich einigermaßen, blickte auf die Pergamentrollen zu seinen Füßen, die er wohl während des Schlafes hatte fallen lassen, legte sie auf den Sessel, starrte kurz darauf und ging dann ins Bad und spülte sich immer wieder kaltes klares Wasser ins Gesicht bis seine dünnen langen Finger neben der weiß-gelblichen Farbe ein helles Blau angenommen hatten. Er blickte auf und in den Spiegel, der es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte mit ihm zu reden. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war er sich seiner Visage, seinem fettigen Haar, seiner großen Hakennase, seinem schmalen Oberlippenbart und dem kleinen Spitzbart am Kinn, das etwas Abstand bewusst. Seine hohen Wangenknochen, die Wangen wie eingefallen, die leichte Blässe, nein käsig-bleich, er war kreideblich geworden… Kein Sonnenlicht seit Monaten. Er schaute an sich herab und seine Arme klatschten an seine Seiten, matt und leblos. Er würde keinen guten Ehemann abgeben. Er konnte es nicht charakterlich und durch sein Aussehen konnte er dies noch nicht einmal ausgleichen.

Das war doch alles Humbug. Sie würde kein zweites Mal zustimmen. Oder tat sie es aus Mitleid. 'Ja Mitleid.' es war die einzige Erklärung und er fühlte sich schäbig. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht mochte, dass ihn so schwach fühlen ließ, ihm Angst machte, er es dadurch scheute, er sich selbst in diesen Momenten nicht ausstehen konnte. Doch hier hatte er keinen Kanal, kein Ventil, an dem er es auslassen konnte. Er war sich selbst überlassen. 'Brauen, forschen.' dachte er. Aber es ging auf 06:00 Uhr zu. 'Erst wieder ab Mitternacht.' Eine verdammt lange Zeit bis dahin. Er könnte sich mit Feuerwhiskey besaufen. Aber das bedeutete Kontrollverlust und er hasste es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, es war gleichbedeutend mit dem Verlust von Macht. Wieder etwas, was er hasste.

Er war sich selbst zu viel, nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal, fegte die Pergamentrollen mit einem Zauberstabschlenker hinfort und setzte sich also wieder in den Sessel, um sich mit Lesen abzulenken. Er arbeite kurze Zeit später weitere Theorien aus, neue Ansätze den Wolfbann-Trank weiter zu verbessern, arbeitete wie ein Besessener bis ihm die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten und nach etlichen Stunden die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwommen. Er hatte weder sein Essen angerührt, dass ihm die Hauselfen gebracht hatten, noch großartig etwas getrunken. Er war wie weggetreten. Es war die Phase der Verletzbarkeit, des Verdrängens. Er kannte diese Phase, stand sie immer wieder tapfer durch, so auch jetzt.

oOo

Gegen 19:00 Uhr war er eingeschlafen und erwachte mitten in der Nacht, es war 3:43 Uhr. Er blickte müde auf, der Kopf schmerzte. Er war wütend. Kopfschmerzen, wieder so eine Schwäche, aber sein Vorrat an Tränken zur Behandlung dieser Lästigkeit waren allesamt aufgebraucht. Er nahm den Kamin ins Privatlabor und entdeckte dort das Päckchen mit den neuen Trankzutaten. Er hatte keine Bestellung aufgegeben, aber er sah, dass Ms Granger sich anhand seiner Forschungen und letzteren Bestellungen ungefähr bewusst war, was er gut gebrauchen konnte.

Er konzentrierte sich also auf das Päckchen, beschaute die Phiolen und Schachteln und sah eine Pergamentrolle am Boden. Zuerst räumte er alle Zutaten dorthin, wohin sie gehörten, trug die Menge in ein Buch ein, genauso wie er jedesmal die Entnahme genau dokumentierte. Dazu auch, wie viel er verbrauchte und wie viel er manchmal verschwendete, was recht selten war, denn er verschüttete kaum etwas.

Doch irgendwann stand er vor dem leeren Karton und blickte diese kleine Pergamentnotiz darin an. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Kopfschmerzen weg waren. 'Nun gut, dann kann ich ja neue bekommen.' knurrte seine innere Stimme hämisch. Er griff vorsichtig danach, lehnte sich mit seinen Oberschenkeln nach vor an den Tisch, da er bereits wusste, dass es ihm wieder durcheinander bringen würde und nicht nur sein inneres Gemüt, sondern auch seine Physis etwas ins Schwanken bringen würde. Er kannte sich über die Jahre eben viel zu gut. Jeder andere Außenstehende hätte diese unscheinbar kleine Gewichtsverlagerung gar nicht bemerkt oder ihr keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Er war eben zu musterhaft alles zu kaschieren, was sein Inneres betraf und dennoch hatte Ms Granger es teilweise geschafft mehr aus den wenigen Momenten seines wahren Ichs zu lesen, als Dumbledore über all die Jahre hinweg.

Er wusste, wenn er sich jetzt noch einreden würde, dass sie das alles nur aus Zufall tat, könne er sich selbst auch einreden, er wäre nie ein Todesser gewesen. Es war hanebüchen.

_Das Gestern ist vorbei, kannst Du darauf bauen?_

_Das Heute ist die momentane Begebenheit._

_Die Gegenwart, das Jetzt, die Wirklichkeit._

_Das Morgen braucht neues Vertrauen._

_Hermione G._

Er seufzte, nahm eine Hand vor sein Gesicht und fuhr sich damit darüber. 'Ich kann das nicht.' schrie seine innere Stimme und er begab sich fluchtartig aus dem Labor, zurück in seine Räume, seine kleinen Mauern, so tief drunten unterm Schloss.

oOo

Mittlerweile hatte er die Aufzeichnungen von Hermione zu ihrem Hemm-Trank durchgearbeitet - fand einige Ansätze recht nützlich für seine eigenen Forschung am Wolfbann-Trank direkt - und war hier ganz Slytherin, das für sich zu nutzen. Doch machte er sich, so sehr er sich in seine eigenen Theorien verstrickte, auch mehr und mehr Gedanken, um das Projekt, welches Granger begonnen hatte. Irgendwann gab er es auf zweigleisig zu fahren. Er schnappte sich mehrere Blatt Pergament und ordnete Hermiones Aufzeichnungen neu, wenngleich sie beispiellos ohne Fehler waren, so hatte er jedoch seinen eigenen Denkstil.

Eine Woche später hatte er ihre Theorien so weit ausgefeilt, dass er nunmehr an zwei Projekten gleichzeitig arbeitete. Das von ihm und jenes von Granger. Irgendwie schienen beide Forschungen sich zu ergänzen. Kam er bei einem nicht weiter, nahm er das andere, und stockte dort sein Vorankommen, hatte er plötzlich eine eingebende Idee zum ersten Projekt.

Die Woche war also schneller rum als gedacht und Severus Snape abgelenkt, bis wieder ein Päckchen mit neuen Zutaten und einer Notiz auf dem Tische lagen.

_Wo kein Fluss ist,_

_baue die Brücke des Vertrauens._

_Hermione G._

_Danke!_

stand noch darunter und Snape wusste, dass wohl einige Zutaten, die er mit auf seiner Liste gehabt hatte, sie genau wissen ließen, dass er jetzt auch ihr Projekt aufgenommen hatte.

Severus seufzte. Wie konnte er jemals wieder einem Menschen vertrauen? Potter hatte ihn belogen und betrogen, Albus war stets ein guter Mentor, aber ließ ihn auch für seine Taten bitter sühnen, Minerva hatte ihn absichtlich aus Hogwarts hinausgeworfen, Nettle-Jones überging Severus Wunsch allein zu bleiben vehement. Und Hermione? 'Ja, Granger ist eine Ausnahme.' stellte er fest und dennoch, nur sein innig geliebtes dunkles Loch in den Kerkern war ihm momentan vertraut. Hermione war eine große Unbekannte…

Das einzige was ihn störte war, dass Granger kein einziges Mal persönlich bei ihm auftauchte. 'Sie macht sich rar… Meinetwegen, ich falle nicht darauf rein.' dachte er überzeugt von seiner stoischen Arroganz, niemals klein beizugeben.

oOo

Wieder verstrich eine Woche, von der Severus nicht mitbekam, dass es dieses Jahr einen fantastischen Frühling gab, der einen noch prachtvolleren Sommer ankündigte. Er wirkte des Nächtens wie ein verschrobener verrückter Wissenschaftler, der heimlich tüftelte und dabei die Welt um sich vergaß, wenngleich er diese mit seinen Erfolgen revolutionieren konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Doch hatte er für die restliche Welt genauso wenig übrig, wie sie für ihn. Es scherte ihn keinen Deut, was andere dachten und dennoch hoffte er auf Anerkennung. Und weil man ihm keine gab, zahlte er es ihnen mit Verachtung und Distanziertheit heim und behielt sein Wissen stets für sich.

So hatte er fleißig die gesamte Woche lang geschuftet und war interessanterweise - da er überhaupt nicht auf andere Menschen zählte - punkt Montagmitternacht im Privatlabor, um seinen Blick sofort auf den einen Fleck des ersten Labortisches zu heften. Da war es: das Päckchen und … er machte es rasch auf, beachtete zum ersten Mal nicht die Zutaten, sondern suchte nach einem Pergament am Boden. Ja, da lag es, wie immer ganz unten und er entrollte es geschwind.

_Arroganz und Stolz_

_Vernichten deiner Brücke Vertrauen._

_Hermione G._

War auf dem Pergament zu lesen und Severus Augenbrauen formten einen schwarzen Balken. 'Kann Granger Gedanken durch das gesamte Schloss wahrnehmen?' schluckte er und fühlte sich ertappt. Er schielte hin und her und schaute und blickte. Er nahm sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab und durchsuchte das Labor nach irgendwelchen verdächtigen Gegenständen, die man zur Spionage nutzen konnte. Doch fand er kein Anzeichen eines heimlichen Guckauges, Allesseher, Spiktoskope, Feindgläser oder Langziehohren im Privatlabor.

Dennoch hatte er ab da das Gefühl nicht nur in seinen Träumen von ihr verfolgt zu werden, sondern auch während seiner Wachphase. Seine sonst so geliebten abgeschotteten Räumlichkeiten, waren jetzt wirklich zu einem Gefängnis geworden.

oOo

Wieder erlag Severus all seinen althergebrachten Versuchungen: Selbstgeißelung, Brauen, Gesellschaftsmissachtung, Brauen, Gerissenheit, Brauen, Griesgrämigkeit, Brauen…

Und wieder war eine ganze Woche hinüber, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, als er gierig und mit glitzernden Augen, das Pergament vom Kartonboden aufhob:

_Schenke mir dein Vertrauen_

_Schenke mir deine Zeit_

_Ich möchte auf dich bauen_

_Ich bin dazu bereit._

_Eine Stunde mit etwas Ruhe_

_Möchte ich mit dir verbringen_

_Versteckt in deiner Seelen-Truhe_

_Will ich nicht darum ringen._

_Nicht nur eine Stunde Zeit_

_Hast du mir gerne gegeben_

_Ich war dazu aufnahmebereit_

_Um gemeinsam mit dir zu Leben._

_Hermione_

Severus runzelte die Stirn. 'Wie? heißt das jetzt, sie gibt auf? …Sie unterschreibt nur mit Vornamen?' Er las sich das Gedicht mehrfach durch. 'Warum erst so kurze Zeilen und jetzt gleich ein ganzes Gedicht?' Er grübelte und hatte die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht, sämtliche Interpretationen dieser Verszeilen aufzudecken. 'Zeit… zu wenig; nicht nur… noch mehr; war aufnahmebereit… jetzt nicht mehr; gemeinsam… ja oder nein… warum Leben groß? Das ist doch falsch? Macht sie Fehler? Niemals… nicht Hermione.' dachte er überzeugt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass auch er jetzt wieder zu ihrem Vornamen übergegangen war.

In seinem Kopf brummte es. Es konnte so vieles bedeuten. Seine Zweifel die ihm jetzt kamen, waren nicht jene, ob sie ihn überhaupt wollte. Nein, hier ging es darum, ob er sie verlieren würde und das war etwas ganz anderes, als in den Wochen zuvor. Er blickte auf seine Wanduhr, die auf dem Zeiger das Datum vermittelte: es war bereits Anfang Juni und er schluckte schwer. Hermione musste also ab den nächsten Tagen tief in ihren Abschlussprüfungen stecken und dann stand nur noch der Abschlussball an. 'Sie geht, sie geht für immer!' hämmerte es in seinem Kopf und er bekam gar fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, die ihm schwindelten und er sich schnell an einen Tisch lehnen musste, so dass ein Glas herunterfiel und eine Zutat sich flüssig auf dem Boden verteilte. Hastig und erschrocken putzte er das Malheur weg, atmete tief ein und aus und murmelte nur. "Hermione, du bringst mich noch ins Grab, meine Schöne."

Das da ganz oben in einer kleinen Ecke über der Türe jemand solch riesige blaufunkelnden Augen bekam und dazu ein Grinsen bis zu seinen Ohren hin, dass dieser Jemand sich an seinem Drops verschluckte und nur schwer verhindern konnte, entdeckt zu werden, war Severus nicht bewusst.

Doch so schnell wollte Severus nicht das Offensichtliche offenbaren, als er wenige Stunden später seine - für ihn glorreiche Idee - umgesetzt hatte. Er hatte seine gesamten Aufzeichnungen und Ausarbeitungen zu ihrem Projekt kopiert inklusive seiner Forschungen im Bereich des Wolfbann-Trankes und gut eingetütet per Briefeule an sie geschickt. Er lief nervös auf und ab. Doch kam keine Antwort…

oOo

Hermione hatte ausnahmsweise zugestimmt gehabt, sich mit Neville und Ginny am Freitagabend in den 'Drei Besen' zu treffen. Ab Montag waren Prüfungen. Sie kam in den Gastraum und sah dort auch George, Angelina und Draco. Ginny lief auf alle sogleich zu und begrüßte sie herzlich. Neville kam aus der Küche mit einer großen Platte herrlicher kleiner Häppchen und Hannah hinterher mit riesigen Krügen Butterbier. "Lasst es euch schmecken." sagte sie und umarmte Ginny und Hermione kurz. Dann erblickte sie eine wedelnde Hand am anderen Ende des Raumes und rief laut. "Schon unterwegs, Sir." und war fort.

Draco war recht nervös.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermione.

"Ja, Astoria wollte vorbeikommen."

"Nun dann…"

Er seufzte.

Hermione bemerkte, dass Draco wirklich verliebt schien. "Draco, ich habe dir nie gedankt… für das, was du für mich tun möchtest." bemerkte sie ruhig.

"Schon gut. Viele denken wir würden es nur tun, um uns eine reine Weste zu erkaufen. Nun, sollen sie reden." Er hob sein Glas an und prostete ihr zu.

Sie nickte. Beide waren nicht sehr gesprächig miteinander. Aber sie hatten ihren Frieden gemacht. Hermione betrachtete die Beziehung zu den Malfoys wie eine Geschäftliche, die man durchaus, als eine Hand wäscht die andere bezeichnen könnte. Sie wusste, dass Draco vielleicht ab und zu einmal versuchen würde, ihren späteren Beruf für sich nutzen zu wollen. Doch sie war bereit es zu riskieren, mit ihm darum zu streiten, dass er eben nicht immer alles haben konnte, was er wollte.

Neville erklärte allen hoch und breit, dass die bunten Beeren, die gerade in der Schule ihre Runde machten, gewiss keinen IQ von über zweihundert über Nacht entstehen lassen würden, sondern eher nur den Adrenalinspiegel steigerten und dem Schüler glauben ließen, er könnte das Wissen in sich aufsaugen, aber dann schnell schlapp machen würde.

Ginny sprach über das Quidditch-Schlussspiel, das einen Tag nach der letzten Prüfung stattfände und sie diskutierte sogleich mit Angelina, welche Taktik gegen die Slytherin-Ravenclaw Truppe wohl die beste wäre. Draco hörte mit Absicht und sehr auffällig weg.

George hatte ein paar seiner neuesten Erfindungen mitgebracht, was für einen großen Spaß sorgte und sich jeder wieder wie ein Elfjähriges Kind fühlen ließ. Sogar einige andere Gäste lachten und spaßten mit. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und so feierten und aßen und tranken sie alle - manch einer ein klein wenig zu viel des Guten.

Dracos Freundin Astoria Greengrass war doch noch gekommen. Sie war ja bekanntlich jetzt in der sechsten Klasse und zu Ostern siebzehn geworden. Also durften sie und Draco offiziell miteinander ausgehen und so hatte sie heute, auch wenn es kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende war, die Schule verlassen können. Sie war zwar reinblütig wie Draco, aber nicht wie ihre Schwester Daphne in Slytherin, sondern in Ravenclaw gelandet. Die erste Greengrass in diesem Haus, seit über dreihundertfünfzig Jahren, wie sie erzählte.

Schnell fanden Astoria und Hermione heraus, dass beide gern Alte Runen als Schulfach hatten.

Astoria ging weiter. "Ich möchte das gern einmal beruflich machen, als Berater für alte Stätten." gab sie an und Draco seufzte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, dass du später mit alten Flüchen, Bannsprüchen und Weissagungen umgehen solltest - das ist gefährlich."

Sie schenkte ihm einen gütigen Blick. "Wir finden einen Weg, Schatz."

Er nickte, trank Butterbier. "Dich haben doch Wystania und Loli angesteckt oder?" fragte er spitz.

"Es ist gut so, Draco. Oder möchtest du lieber eine andere…" war sie leicht beleidigt.

"Nein, mein Schatz, nie im Leben."

"Wystania und Loli? Sie sind beide recht eigen, da sie doch mit den alten Traditionen aufgewachsen sind." meinte Hermione.

"Ja, sie gehören der", und sie beugte sich vor, "der 'Hexenschaft Herrlicher Harmonien' an. Ich bin noch am Tag meines siebzehnten Geburtstages beigetreten." flüsterte Astoria mit Stolz.

Draco hob seine Augenbraue. "Echt?" fragte er.

"Ja, was dagegen?" schnippte sie grinsend.

Er fasste sich an seinen Kragen. "Öhm, nö. Ich find's gut." und trank seinen Krug auf Ex aus, hob die Hand und bestellte für alle weiteres Butterbier. "Das geht heute auf mich." rief er Hannah zu, die mit einigen Auflaufformen Higgins bepackt ihn verwirrt anschaute und nur ganz langsam nickte. "Du hast das laut gesagt, Draco. Das haben jetzt alle gehört." rief sie ihm zu.

"Jepp, sollen auch alle." gab Draco an.

Und Neville klopfte ihm grinsend und heftig auf die Schulter. "Das Butterbier steigt dir wohl zu Kopf."

"Nein, nur meine Zukünftige." und beide lachten.

Astoria und Hermione schauten sich komisch an.

Doch Hermione kam zurück zu ihrem Interesse. "Du Astoria, Mrs Eldowney hat mir ja noch einmal eine Erinnerung an meine Pflichten zugeschickt, mit allen Formularen, Eheschließung und so. Also, da hat sie ganz unten genau mit dieser Mitgliedschaft unterschrieben."

Astoria riss die Augen auf. "Du bist das? Du bist die, die unsere…" Sie schaute sich um und wurde wieder leiser. "Du Hermione, wir alle hoffen, dass du die alten reinblütigen Gesetze abschaffst. Wir sind nämlich eine Gemeinschaft, die…"

Hermione nickte eifrig. "…die sich für gleiche Rechte von Hexen, Zauberern und teilweise sogar der freien Heirat unter Elfen einsetzt, dass sie nicht auf Lebenszeit einem gehören, sondern man sie nun ja... verkaufen kann."

"Ja, genau. Ein guter Hauself ist nur dann einer und treu ergeben, wenn er auch ein gewisses privates und sicheres Glück hat. Es macht gewisse Dinge einfacher." meinte Astoria offen.

Hermione mochte zwar mit dieser letzten Einstellung nicht einher gehen, aber wer hatte schon gesagt, dass der Berg nicht auch mal zum Propheten gehen sollte.

Beide stießen mit der nächsten Runde freundschaftlich an und die Feier ging munter weiter.

Alles in allem war dies ein gelungener Abend, an dem Hermione einmal nicht in der Schule wieder und wieder Lernstoff wiederholte. So hatte sie auch noch keine Ahnung, dass ein dickes Buch 'von Umschlag' auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag und der Absender vergebens auf Antwort wartete.

oOo

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und Severus ersichtlich erbost. 'Sie liest wohl erst alles durch. Sieht sie denn nicht, was das bedeutet? Ich habe ihr all meine Aufzeichnungen vermacht, sie alle! Jeden Schnipsel, jeden einzelnen Gedanken und Buchstaben dazu…' Er blickte schnaubend zur Uhr, es war bereits halb zwei. Er gab es auf; arbeiten wollte er heute nicht. Er hatte die letzten Wochen so viel im Labor geackert, dass es ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass es an seine Substanz ging. Also suchte er den Schutz unter der Bettdecke, um schlaflos vor sich hin in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Immer noch mit der kleinen Hoffnung, dass sie schnell antworten würde und seine Ohren auf jedwedes mögliche Geräusch einer flatternden Eule auf seine Wohnzimmertür gerichtet waren.

oOo

Hermione kroch unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor, ziemlich zerknirscht und mit Kopfschmerzen. Doch nicht Ginnys Augen funkelten sie an, sondern die von Nevan.

"Aha, du Schwerenöter…" griente er breit und gab ihr verschmitzt eine Phiole.

"Gegen Kopfschmerzen?" frage sie kraftlos.

"Ja." nickte er und sagte "Guten Morgen, Liebes."

"Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich nach Hause gekommen bin." murmelte sie gähnend und als Minerva die Vorhänge zurückzog, schloss Hermione stöhnend die Augen.

"So, Mione. Raus aus den Federn, wer lange feiern kann, kann auch früh aufstehen." und verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen, als sie Hermiones Vampir-artige Reaktion auf das Licht bemerkte.

"Warum? Es ist Samstag, heute wollte ich mich ausruhen, morgen alles noch mal für Arithmantik nachsehen und dann ist auch schon Montag." brummelte sie sich in die Kissen zurücklehnend.

Nevan seufzte. "Tja, Minerva, dann werden wir wohl allein einen Einkaufsbummel durch London machen müssen."

"Ja, sehe ich auch so. Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass bei Florean's in der Eisdiele es den herrlichsten Karamell-Ingwer-Minze-Eisbecher gibt?"

"Nein, aber solange er ohne Ingwer ist, nehme ich ihn gern."

Sie seufzte. "Meine Plätzchen isst du aber."

"Die sind ja auch von dir - hausgemacht." und war aufgestanden und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Beide waren verstummt und schauten auf den gewuschelten Kopf zwischen Bettdecke und Kissen. Hermione blinzelte irgendwo dazwischen durch.

"Könnt ihr noch einen Moment warten… einen klitzekleinen?" fragte sie.

Nevan nickte, stellte einer weitere Phiole hin. "Ihr müsst ganz schön zugeschlagen haben." meinte er.

"Wird wohl so sein." murmelte sie und trank die nächste Flasche aus.

"Wer so laut den Schlossberg hochtorgelt…" tat Minerva pedantisch.

"Wie?" fragte sie.

Minerva nickte. "Aber ihr alle ward es gewesen." gab sie hinzu.

"Oh…" sagte Mione und schwang mühsam ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

"Ich glaube ich hole noch eine." sagte Nevan und ging.

Mione schaute zu Minerva, die nicht böse drein schaute, sondern eher damit kämpfte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

"Ich sage nichts weiter dazu, solange du nicht deine Prüfungen dadurch vermasselst, Liebes."

"Einverstanden."

Und Minerva huschte hinaus.

Hermione suchte schnell ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und als sie sie über den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch warf, sah sie erst jetzt darauf ein Päckchen liegen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie erkannte Snapes Handschrift und öffnete es. Es waren seine und ihre Unterlagen zu den beiden Projekten.

"Mione?" hörte Nevan von draußen.

"Ja?" sie besann sich, hatte ja nur Unterwäsche an. "Warte, ich ziehe mich um." und zog sich rasch die Sachen an.

Sie flitzte hinaus, schnappte im Vorbeirennen die Phiole aus seiner Hand und rannte in Richtung Bad. "Fünf Minuten." meinte sie.

Er seufzte. "Wohl eher fünfzehn, wenn sie ordentlich aussehen will." brummelte er leise und ging bereits in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Als Hermione später dort ankam, drückte ihr Minerva ein paar Sandwiches und eine Flasche mit Kürbissaft in die Hand. "Für Unterwegs."

Hermione nickte.

Draußen wartete eine der Kutschen Hogwarts, die Thestrale brauchen auch ab und zu Ausflug.

"Mit der Kutsche?" fragte sie.

"Ja, wir fliegen nach London, ganz gemütlich. Oder möchtest du es auf dem Besen versuchen?" blickte Minerva sie ernst an.

"Nein, lieber nicht. Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?"

"Harry hat sie abgeholt, vor einer Stunde. Sie hat einige Tränke gebraucht und Harry musste laut lachen, weil sie immer noch mit zittrigen Beinen auf den Besen gestiegen ist." gestand Nevan.

Alle drei stiegen ein und die Fahrt ging los. Hermione hatte vor Schreck vergessen, dass da das Päckchen von Severus auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Sie seufzte und dachte daran, dass Severus bestimmt seit gestern Abend zumindest ein kleines Danke erwartet hätte.

oOo

Severus schlurfte fast schon in seinem gestaksten Schleichgang in sein Wohnzimmer. Er hatte dicke Augenringe und war todmüde. Sein Schreibtisch war leer und ins Privatlabor konnte er erst wieder ab Mitternacht. Er hob eine Augenbraue, fragte sich wozu all die Sorgen und der Ärger, kehrte um und fiel endlich in einen verbissen verbitterten Schlaf.

oOo

Hermione, Minerva und Nevan schlenderten eine recht belebte Winkelgasse entlang. Die vielen Touristen übertünchten die eigentlich stark dezimierte magische Bevölkerung in Großbritannien. Gemeinsam brachten alle drei Hogwarts'ler Stunden im Buchladen zu. Minerva hatte sich zwei Bücher über Verwandlungen ausgeguckt, während Nevan und Hermione sich gemeinsam ein paar gute Zaubertrankbücher aussuchten. Danach hatte Hermione bereits erste Blicke auf gute Rechtsbücher geworfen, die allesamt mehr als nur dicke Wälzer waren. Sie waren riesig und auch so schwer wie Bausteine. Minerva half ihr dabei und Nevan hielt ein Schwätzchen mit einer altem Herren, den er wohl von früher kannte.

Später waren sie bei dem herrlichen sonnenstrahlendem Wetter Eis essen. Minerva mit ihren geliebten Karamell-Ingwer-Minze-Eisbecher, Nevan einen ohne das Ingwer und Hermione einfach nur einen mit Vanilleeis und Karamellsoße, aber vielen Mandelstückchen darüber.

Minerva blickte zu Hermione. "Wie geht es voran? Alles gut vorbereitet?" fragte sie.

Hermione nickte. "Ich frage mich eigentlich schon die gesamte Zeit, warum ich so ruhig bin. Eigentlich war ich immer total nervös." meinte sie.

Nevan lächelte. "Weil du zu gut vorbereitet bist. Du braucht zu Recht nichts zu befürchten, Liebes."

Sie lächelte und schielte auf die Uhr.

"Hattest du noch etwas Bestimmtes vor?" fragte Minerva.

"Nun, könnten wir vielleicht eher zurück?"

"Und ich dachte du genießt den Ausflug?" spielte Nevan beleidigt.

"Doch, tue ich, nur… da ist ein Päckchen von Professor Snape gekommen. Ich hatte es heute Morgen erst zu spät gesehen, da wollten wir auch schon los." gestand Hermione und ihre Wangen röteten sich. Also aß sie ihr Eis zur Abkühlung schneller.

"Oh, was ist es denn?" fragte Nevan neugierig.

"Seine Aufzeichnungen zur Verbesserung des Wolfbann-Trankes, sowie die Fortführung meines Projektes."

Minerva machte große Augen. "Er hat dir seine gesamten Forschungen zugeschickt?" fragte sie schrill.

Hermione nickte.

"Wow." entkam es Minerva und Mione verschluckte sich fast, dass Minerva so ein Wort sagen konnte.

"Hm, dafür dass er sehr eigenbrötlerisch ist und mir eiskalt versicherte, er forsche nur allein, ist das ein wahres Zugeständnis." fügte Nevan an.

"Was für ein Zugeständnis?" fragte Hermione und wurde schon wieder leicht rot.

"Das er dich geistig als Partner akzeptiert und…" begann er, so dass Hermiones Wangen dunkelrosa wurden, und er sprach dann weiter, "du wohl eine Art akzeptabler Trankbrauer für ihn bist."

Sie nickte wie gelähmt. "Ja, das Brauen, natürlich." meinte sie leise.

Minerva fasste sich ein Herz. "Lasst uns wenigstens noch kurz zu Madame Malkin gehen." sprach sie.

Seufzend stand Hermione auf. Sie dachte nur noch an das Päckchen. Sie dachte, wenn Snape ihr die Forschungen jetzt zurückgab, dann nur, weil sie bald Hogwarts verlassen würde und das war's. So viel zu einer zweiten Chance.

"Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?" fragte Nevan, henkelte sie bei sich ein. Er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Hermione nur einen Gedanken haben konnte: Severus Snape. Und trotz dass er äußerlich von dem Erscheinungsbild dieses ungeselligen Gastes in Hogwarts und dem Privatlabor nicht sonderlich angetan war, fand er, dass die beiden es miteinander versuchen sollten, insofern sie es denn wollten.

"Ich mag sehr gern rot." meinte Nevan schelmisch.

"Nun, rot wird am Abend wohl jeder tragen…" sagte Minerva, hob eine Hand, weil eine Hexe sie von der anderen Straßenseite grüßte und alle drei gingen weiter auf den Laden zu.

Sie blickte zu Minerva. "Ich mag es ganz dunkelgrün, fast schwarz… So wie die Schatulle."

"Gut, dann wird es Zeit für ein Abschlussballkleid." stellte Minerva fest und öffnete die Ladentür, so dass Nevan und Hermione eintreten konnten.

Und es schien zu wirken. Die kleine Ablenkung von Nevan und Minerva brachte Hermione wieder ein fröhliches Gesicht.

Geschlagene dreieinhalb Stunden später hatte sie ein Passendes gefunden. Es war schlicht lang, mit Gold eingewebten Fäden, die wie kleine verspielte Verzierungen dem Kleid einen eleganten Sternenstaub-artigen Schimmer bescherten. Man musste mit dem Auge ganz genau hinsehen, um die feinen Muster zu erkennen. Nevan war zwar davon überzeugt, das Silber besser passen würde, als Gold, aber die bösen Blicke beider Frauen, ließen ihn schnell verstummen und musste sich anhören, dass er ja gar keine Ahnung von Mode hatte.

Dabei war er mit seinen samtblauen Lapislazuli-Robe, den silbernen feinen, aber dezent gesetzten Saummuster und wundervollen kleinen abgesetzten Kragen und dazu einem schwarzen Reiseumhang, sowie den eleganten Schnitt seiner Sachen, soeben noch der Hingucker auf der Straße gewesen, als sie alle drei den Laden von Madam Malkin verlassen hatten. Er hatte es genossen und Minerva hatte seine Hand gepackt und er drückte fest zu.

'Na, wie sehe ich denn aus, ich Modemuffel?' blickte er sie an.

'Zu gut, mein Lieber, viel zu gut.' murmelte sie im Geiste zurück und seine braungrünen Augen blitzten kurz auf.

Als die drei Glücklichen wieder in Hogwarts ankamen, huschte Hermione sofort die Treppen hinauf und hetzte in ihre Räume. Ginny und Harry sprangen auf. Jeder zupfte sich seine Sachen zurecht und schaute woanders hin.

"Hi." meinte Ginny.

"Hallo." sagte Harry.

"Hallo ihr beiden Turteltauben." sprach Mione ernst.

Harry schaute auf. Er prüfte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich habe ein Ballkleid." meinte Hermione ganz plötzlich stolz.

Ginny riss die Augen auf. "Und Harry und ich haben auch eines gekauft und schau mal, was für eine passende Kette ich noch dazu bekommen habe." strahlte Ginny und holte ihre Einkäufe hervor.

Harry fiel aufs Bett. 'Frauen!' seufzte er und sagte nur noch, um den beiden nicht den Spaß zu verderben. "Vergiss nicht die Ohrringe." brummelte er.

"Ja, ja." winkte sie ab und beide beschauten ihre Kleider und fachsimpelten um das passende Makeup.

oOo

Severus war nach Mitternacht, der Gong hatte gerade geschlagen, sofort im Privatlabor. Doch waren da dort nichts und niemand. Er war außer sich, hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. 'Also doch. Sie nimmt meine Unterlagen, macht ihren Abschluss und verschwindet. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, Träume werden wahr!' giftete er sich an.

oOo

Stunden später verabschiedete sich Harry innig von Ginny. Hermione nickte er zu.

"Danke, Harry." gab sie recht nüchtern an.

"Ja, wir sehen uns zum Ball." verstand er, dass es sich auf die Erinnerungen bezog und er ging.

"Er braucht 'ne Weile." gab Ginny zu verstehen.

"Ja, er tut fast so, als wäre es umgekehrt und ich…"

"Männer, sage ich nur."

"Ja, da hast du recht." und sie schaute wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch. "Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"Ich habe von Severus seine und meine Unterlagen zu den Trank-Projekten bekommen."

"Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte sie, weil Mione plötzlich so unsicher wirkte.

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich denke, es ist ein Abschied. Eigentlich wollte ich dich das fragen…" Sie strich über seine Handschrift.

Ginny stand auf und stellte sich neben sie. "Und… was, wenn es bedeutet, dass er dich akzeptiert? Ich denke Snape war nie jemand, der sich gern in die Karten schauen ließ. Jetzt zeigt er dir seine gesamten Theorien, an denen er seit Monaten tüftelt." gab die Rothaarige an.

Hermione seufzte. "Meinst du?"

"Ich ja, doch willst du es unversucht lassen?"

"Was unversucht?"

"Was es bedeuten könnte." blinzelte Ginny.

"Nein." seufze Mione.

"Gut, dann antworte ihm. Baut die Brücke gemeinsam." blickte Ginny zukunftsgewandt zu Hermione.


	20. Auf Kollisionskurs

Hallo!

to°Ranko9000:  
Vielen Dank für das dicke Lob, meine Wangen glühen schon richtig. Dann geht es heute sogleich flüssig, fluffig weiter und auch ein wenig stürmisch! Zumindest für ein Pärchen bevor sie Frieden finden ;)

to°luna:  
Ja, leider ist es bald schon so weit (das grausige Erwachen, genannt 'Ende der Geschichte') und ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich bis dato keine weitere Story (außer einen schnellen fünf-Teiler + Onshot, aber hier ADMM) bis jetzt fertig habe. Dennoch, Kopf hoch. Irgendwann nerv' ich wieder mit einer Schnulze °grins° und streichle deinen PC, dann schluckt er die Nachrichten nicht. Musste ich bei meinem auch erst lernen, ihn nicht immer vollzumeckern - so spinnt er dann nicht rum °kopf-schüttel° Technik... also, nee...

Also Kompassnadel gespitzt und geeicht und...

_CU Yu!_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 20. Auf Kollisionskurs ---

_im Juni 1999_

Nevan war enthusiastisch und Elan geladen, was die heutige Nacht betraf. Neun Tage lang hatte er sich abgemüht, etwas ganz Bezauberndes zu schaffen. Er wollte Minerva endlich einen Termin für ihre gemeinsame Hochzeit präsentieren. Zwar hatten sie sich gleich in den Weihnachtsferien verlobt, doch es war irgendwie nicht nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Da hatten einfach die Romantik und all das zuckrige und ereignisschwere Drumherum gefehlt. Jetzt jedoch - und darauf war er stolz wie eine Natter - hatte er das richtige Ambiente geschaffen: Ein fliegender Teppich umgewandelt zu einem schwebendem Floß, behangen mit Fackeln, tanzenden Flitter-Feen und einem großen offenen Zelt darüber. Das alles auf dem großen schwarzen See auf dem Schlossgelände und man konnte es unsichtbar machen. Er bestaunte sein stolzes Werk voller Inbrunst und seufzte schwer dabei.

Ein Knacken im Unterholz, am Rande des naheliegenden Verbotenen Waldes, war zu hören.

Firenze - ein Zentaur, der ab und zu Wahrsagen unterrichtete, meist wenn Professor Trelawney einen Cherry zu viel intus hatte -, stolz im Gebaren und anmutig im hufschlagenden Gehen, kam näher. "Sehr beeindruckend, Nevan." meinte er anerkennend.

"Danke, Firenze." Nevan wischte sich nervös die Finger an seiner Robe ab. "Glaubst du, es könnte ihr gefallen oder habe ich zu dick aufgetragen?" blickte er nervös.

"Es ist passend. Du möchtest ihr die Schimmersterne zeigen?" blieb der Zentaur gelassen.

"Ja, möchte ich." gestand Nevan und bekam rosige Wangen.

Firenze blickte gen Himmel. "Sie stehen unter guten Konstellationen, nicht nur für euch. Diese Nacht ist entscheidend." seufzte er mit tiefer ausdrucksstarker Stimme.

Mit einem kleinen Schwingen des Zauberstabes hatte Nevan es unsichtbar gemacht. "Könntest du ein Auge darauf haben?" fragte er und überging die Deutungen des Zentauren. Er war zu sehr Wissenschaftler, wenn auch ein verliebter, als dass er auf Astrologie und Wahrsagungen vertraute.

"Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben. Nur woher weißt du, das wir es auch so sehen können?" warf Firenze dem Professor neugierige Blicke zu.

"Meine Großtante hatte über magische Geschöpfe geforscht und mir immer ihre neuesten Erkenntnisse in Briefen mitgeteilt, als ich ein kleiner Junge war. Sie kannte zudem Scamander recht gut."

"Ah ja…" Firenze schmunzelte etwas.

"Danke, Firenze."

"Gern geschehen."

Er war auf dem Weg zum Schloss, wollte noch schnell das bei den Hauselfen bestellte Menü in der Küche abholen. Nevan hatte Minerva gesagt, dass sie Punkt 02:00 Uhr in aller Merlins-Frühe am See sein sollte. Er blickte auf die Uhr. 'Noch eine dreiviertel Stunde dann ist der große nördliche Schimmerstern-Schwarm genau über uns…' und beeilte sich.

oOo

Es köchelte in dampfenden Kesseln vor sich hin, so wie es in Severus brodelte. Er redete sich wirklich ein, dass Hermione, ihm einen bösen Streich gespielt hatte. Oder war sein Angebot mit den Aufzeichnungen nicht eindeutig genug…

Er fragte sich zum x-ten Male, wie er eigentlich nur die Idee haben konnte, ihr seine kompletten Forschungen Preis zu geben. Wahrscheinlich schien er mit der Zeit hier unten, tief in den Kerkern, vollkommen den Sinn für Realität und Rationalität zu verlieren. Dieser Gedanke, war erschreckend. Denn stets glaubte er, Herr der Lage zu sein, wenn es um seinen Verstand ging und er nicht gerade wieder in seinen Albträumen versank, die immer mehr zu Appetitträumen wurden und ihm ein hungriges Gefühl in der Magengegend verschafften, das nur Granger stillen konnte. Andere Menschen - gar Männer, so sehr sie Gefühlsbekundungen auch scheuen - hätten es als Schmetterlinge im Bauch bezeichnet. Doch ein wahrer Snape stritt so etwas natürlich behände ab.

Snape lief auf und ab, besah seine beiden Projekte auf den Feuerstellen und sprach einen Stasiszauber. Heute Nacht noch zu brauen, war sinnlos. Granger hatte ihm keine Antwort geschickt und es nagte an ihm wie eine Papp-Assel die so gern Pergament anknabberte.

Geschlagene drei Stunden brachte er an seinem so geliebt hochpoliertem Schreibtisch damit zu, wie er 'Es' formulieren könnte. Mehrere Pergamente lagen zerknüllt oder in kleine Papierfetzen zerschossen auf dem Fußboden um ihn herum verstreut. Wieder schnappte er nach dem Blatt zerknüllte es und warf es in die Luft. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und es entstanden daraus - wie aus einer Konfetti-Kanone - viele kleine Schnipselchen, die langsam zu Boden glitten. Gedankenvollhangen schaute er, seiner Unfähigkeit Worte zu formen, den zerstückelten Wortfetzen hinterher. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes huschten diese, als hätten sie flinke Füße, in den Kamin und gingen lodernd in Flammenfunken auf.

Snape lehnte sich zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn. So sehr er auch versuchte ein paar umgarnende Worte zu finden - er konnte es nicht. Er war eben kein Süßholzraspler, wenn er sich nicht irgendeinen lukrativen Vorteil versprechen konnte, der in ihm den Slytherin weckte. Um Granger mit Honig zu locken, würde er noch Jahre in diesem Verließ zubringen. Die Frist lief jedoch Ende Juli ab. Bis dahin… 'Hoffentlich denkt sie nicht, dass es nur deswegen sei.' dachte er. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es ihn einmal ärgern könnte, dass er stets ein mürrischer und ungeselliger Mann war. Er hatte Granger in manchem Jahr übel mitgespielt. Da war die Sache mit den Zähnen, dass er sie als Ms-Know-It-All betitelte hatte, sie eine dumme Göre genannt hatte… Snape hatte definitiv schlechte Karten. 'Nun, dann weiß ich wenigstens woran ich bin… Sie weiß ja, wie ich ticke…' dachte er und im Hinterkopf, ganz weit in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt, war da dieser eine Lichtblick in ihm, jener, der ihn heute hier sitzen ließ - die Rettung eines Lebens. Er hing also wieder einmal an seinen sehnsüchtigen Träumen fest.

'Nein!' Severus entschied ganz er selbst zu bleiben und krakelte drauf los. Dabei berührte sein fettiges stumpfes Haar fast das Blatt Papier auf dem er schrieb, so sehr hatte er sich vorgebeugt und seine große Hakennase schien jedes Wort sorgsam zu überprüfen.

_Ms Granger,_

_erweisen Sie mir die Ehre, einer Eheschließung zu zustimmen._

_S. Snape._

Es war unpersönlich, kurz und knapp. Sie hatte nichts anderes zu erwarten. Es war eben so. Das war er, Severus Snape. Es war seine Zustimmung, das genügte. Entweder sie akzeptierte oder nicht, da war er jetzt ganz kompromisslos eingestellt. "Entweder Oder, Granger… Hermione… Granger… Hermione Snape…" flüsterte er, als er den Briefumschlag schloss und eilig an das Füßchen der Eule band. Minervas Eule Pallas war schon recht nervös auf und ab gelaufen, hatte immer wieder versucht Severus Schreibtisch zu attackieren, was ihr ein paar kleine Energieblitze in ihren Schwanz von ihm beschert hatte. Also blieb sie weiterer Boshaftigkeiten fern - allein schon deshalb, weil ihr von den Zauberstab-Blitz-Attacken ganz schwindelig war - und als sie seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wartend, endlich den Brief bekam, schüttelte die Eule verständnislos den Kopf und flatterte krächzend davon.

Severus blickte bitter hinterher. 'Ein letze Mal und dann nie wieder.' So stand es für ihn fest. Wenn das jetzt nicht funktionieren sollte, dann waren entweder Azkaban oder eine Art Muggel-Leben noch möglich. Angst machte ihm keine von den anderen Optionen mehr, denn er hatte zwei größere: eine Absage und somit auch das Bleiben seiner Albträume oder Appetitträume, die nicht minder eine Qual darstellten. Weh tat beides allemal und Angst bescherte es ihm jede Nacht aufs Neue.

oOo

Einige Stockwerke höher, im hohen Gryffindor-Turm, leuchtete ein Fensterlicht hell und klar in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Hermione nahm nun ihre letzte Möglichkeit in die Hand und schrieb einen Brief an ihn. Sie wusste, dass Snape kein Mann der schönen Worte war und ihr Brief nach Ostern ein Desaster. Ebenfalls wie bei Severus säumte, ein in wie Tüll getauchter Teppich aus zusammengeraubtem, Papier den Fußboden um Hermione herum. Seufzend und sich ihre Schreibhand reibend, die sich bereits taub anfühlte, hielt sie sich letztendlich lieber an Fakten und blieb beim Tatbestand.

_Professor Snape,_

_hiermit möchte ich Sie erneut darum bitten, einer Eheschließung zwischen Ihnen und meiner Person zu zustimmen._

_H. Granger_

Die kleine Curie, die zuerst aufgeregt gewartet hatte, aber nach der ersten halben Stunde doch in ein Nickerchen gefallen war, schreckte auf, als sie merkte, wie jemand an ihrem Bein herum nestelte. Noch ganz verschlafen machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg, aufgeregt, was für eine enorm wichtige Botschaft sie von ihrem Frauchen doch bei sich trug.

oOo

Nevan Nettle-Jones blickte zum Portal hinaus, hatte den Weidenkorb mit allen Lieblingsspeisen von Minerva in der Hand und huschte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Kurz darauf hörte man tippelnde Schritte von Minerva McGonagall. Sie blickte auch hinaus, schloss die Portaltür, so dass es stockfinster wurde und nur noch der schwarze wolkenlose Himmel mit seinen abertausenden Sternen winzige funkelte Lichter erzeugte. Sie wollte gerade die Treppen hinunter als vor ihr zwei Eulen prompt Federn ließen. "Lumos" flüsterte sie und blickte mit geweiteten Augen auf Pallas und Curie. Beide Eulen schienen irritiert, zuerst im Licht fliegen zu können und dann auch wieder nicht.

Minerva war besorgt. "Pallas, meine Kleine." kam sie auf sie zu, und versuchte die beiden benommenen Eulen wieder auseinander zu bekommen.

Nevan kam zurück, hatte das wirsche laute Geflatter und Purzeln gehört und sah Minerva vor dem Schlosseingang knien. "Wo bleibst du… am See… ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du gestürzt?" schaute er zu ihr hinab.

"Nicht jetzt." fauchte Minerva im Lehrerton streng.

"Wie? Ich habe Wein, ein paar…" war Nevan verdattert. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

"Nevan, Pallas hat sich verletzt." klang sie noch barscher.

Er huschte im Dunkel an sie heran. "Ach so." Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie musterte ihn. "Du kommst schon noch auf deine Kosten."

"So meinte ich das gar nicht." tat er unschuldig, dieses Missgeschick ihrer Eule, nicht als schlechtes Omen zu sehen - jenes, was die schöne Nacht am See zu Nichte machen könnte.

"Oh, doch. Ich kenne diesen Blick." funkelte sie ihn an.

Er kniete sich neben sie. "Ach, und ich mag deinen, wenn du immer dieses mystische Glühen und sehnsuchtsvolle…"

Minerva hielt ihm einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, er sich kurz über diese mit seiner Zunge wischte und dabei ihren Zeigefinger erwischte. "Hilf mir und wir sind schneller fertig." sagte sie mit erweichtem Blick.

Nevan nickte und nahm die kleine verschlafen drein schauende Curie an sich. "Schau, der ist von Mione an Severus."

"Und dieser hier von Severus an Mione." säuselte sie leise.

Beide blickten sich an.

"Wir könnten…" begann Nevan.

"Unterstehe dich! Es hat sich bereits einmal einer eingemischt und was ist dabei rausgekommen?"

Er seufzte. "Ich bin nur neugierig, du nicht auch?" fragte er spitz.

"So kann nur ein Slytherin denken." schnaubte sie leise und sie bekam einen Kuss, so dass sie nur noch vor sich hin seufzte. "Oh, Nevan…" stöhnte sie, als der Kuss intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ihr wurde ganz schwummrig und sie hielt sich automatisch an seinen Schultern fest.

Minerva achtete kurz nicht mehr auf das Geschehen und prompt hatte er die beiden Briefe an sich genommen. Er murmelte etwas und noch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, weil sie immer noch Pallas auf dem Schoß hatte, grinste Nevan breit. Minerva schnaubte. Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich von ihm überrumpeln lassen und was das Schlimme daran war, sie hatte ihn bei diesem Kuss vertraut gehabt. 'Slytherin… Er macht alles kaputt! Die beiden kommen nie zusammen, nie!' brummte es in ihrem Kopf.

Er schloss die Umschläge, murmelte erneut etwas und band sie an Pallas und Curies Füßchen an. Die kleinen Federviehe waren wieder halbwegs wohlauf und hatten den Schreck ihrer Kollision einigermaßen verdaut. Hermiones Curie schüttelte noch einmal mit dem Kopf und erhob sich geschwind in die Lüfte. Auch Pallas, ihre Flügel kurz beschauend, erhob sich kurze Zeit später.

Ein Rauschen und Surren breitete sich über beiden Magiern aus. Nevan blickte auf und der Schwarm zog vorüber. Er seufzte und wusste, dass sein Plan gerade unterging, sang- und klanglos. Minerva hatte auch ihren Kopf gehoben und beachtete das wundersame Naturschauspiel nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Sie war viel zu wütend und enttäuscht über diesen Mann, der wohl gerade nichts anders vorhatte, als in irgendwelchen Sphären am Himmel zu versinken.

"Und?" fragte sie. "Zufrieden?" Minervas hellen Perlmutt-Augen glühten und sie hatte schmale Lippen.

"Ja, Liebes. Ein wenig zumindest." nickte er zuversichtlich. Er bot ihr einen Arm an, doch sie drehte sich um, zeigte ihm so die kalte Schulter und ging im Stechschritt wieder ins Schloss hinein.

"Da macht du jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?" entglitten Nevan die Gesichtszüge. "Der Schwarm ist vorüber, aber dennoch… Die Überraschung, Liebes?!" rief er ihr hinterher. Es klang irgendwie erbärmlich kläglich.

"Und ob! Das war die letzte Überraschung." wetterte sie nach draußen, ihren Kopf nur zur Seite gelegt, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und steuerte geradewegs auf die weiße Marmortreppe zu.

Er lief die Treppen hinauf, nahm zwei Stufen mit einmal. Wegen diesem kleinen Streich sogleich eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, für eine Nacht, für die er geschlagene neun Tage jeden Abend Aufwand betrieben hatte, wollte er nicht klein beigeben.

Kaum hatte er die oberste Stufe im Eingangsportal erreicht, sah er Minerva auf der oberen Seite der Marmortreppe sich umdrehen. Sie funkelte ihn an, als würde ihn sogleich eine Löwin anspringen. Er schluckte, schloss kurz die Augen, war im Eingang stehen geblieben. "Minerva, bitte Lieb…"

Es platzte ihm eine Hochdruck-artige und gezielte Fontäne Wasser entgegen und katapultierte ihn die Stufen wieder hinab.

"Minerva!" klang er strenger, rappelte sich auf, triefnass und hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem zornige Falten auf der Stirn. Sie war bereits über alle Stufen hinweg und um die Ecke geschnellt. 'Diese Frau, sie macht einen verrückt… Mann, hat sie ein Feuer…'

Schnaubend und bereits vor nasser Kälte fröstelnd, stapfte er durch die Eingangshalle mit dem Ziel, Minervas Wohnung.

Filch huschte heran mit einer Öllampe in der Hand und einer krächzend aufmauzenden Mrs Norris. "Wer schleicht hier noch…?" keifte er durch seine gelben Zähne hindurch und blickte auf den geläuterten Professor. "Sie sind es Professor Nettle-Jones. Sie…" Filch wischte sich mit seiner Zunge über die spröden Lippen, schaute mit Argusaugen an ihm auf und ab. "Regnet es?" fragte er verdattert.

"Ja, es hagelt und stürmt fürchterlich!" brummte Nettle-Jones und ging bedient die Marmortreppe hinauf.

Filch huschte mit seiner Mrs Norris zum Eingang, um das Portaltor zu schließen. Er lugte kurz hinaus. Draußen zirpten Grillen, der Himmel war sternenklar, die Luft angenehm kühl und mit dem Duft von sattem grünen Gras durchtränkt. "Hagel, was für ein Schwachsinn. Ich sagte doch schon immer, Magier und ihr Zauberstabgefuchtel… da kommt nicht immer Gutes bei raus." brummte er und verschloss die Tore, tätschelte Mrs Norris Köpfchen und hatschte gähnend und Kopf schüttelnd wieder in seine Räume zurück.

oOo

Der Brief sank aus seiner Hand zu Boden, das Pergament rollte über den dunklen Teppich, über die Brandlöcher vor dem Kamin und kam erst am gemauerten Kaminvorbau zum halten. Bevor das Feuer darin anfing das trockene Pergament zu entzünden, hatte Severus mit einem Accio das Pergament zurück in seine Hand befördert. Er lehnte sich im Sessel tief zurück und schloss die Augen. Er horchte dem Knistern und Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin zu, so als wäre es die in ihm abfallende Spannung, die seine letzten Ängste ausgemacht hatte: Das sie ablehnen würde und alles nur ein Traum aus Zauberkessel-Blasen gewesen war. Er hatte Angst enttäuscht zu werden und wurde es nicht. Das war am schwersten zu realisieren.

Stattdessen hielt er ihren Antrag in seinen Händen.

Er wischte sich die Hände trocken. Jetzt - ganz plötzlich, denn ihm war ein Sieg durch ihren Antrag ja mehr als gewiss - wollte er ganz Mann sein und wusste, dass er ihrem Antrag genauso zustimmen müsste, wie sie seinem. Doch wollte er definitiv der Erstere von beiden sein. Mit Ehrgeiz legte er los. Es kratzte wirsch auf dem Blatt der Federkiel und zufrieden mit sich, schloss Snape das Pergament behutsam im Umschlag ein. Er beäugte Pallas, die seufzte, da sie noch einmal in die Nacht hinaus musste und das nicht weil sie jagen durfte, sondern einen Brief zu befördern hatte. Ihr knurrte schon seit Stunden der Magen. Doch als sie bei Hermione angekommen war, um sich dort etwas den Bauch mit Keksen vollzuschlagen, hatte Snape sie bereits wieder zu sich gerufen. Sie hasste diesen Mann, der nie eine kleine Leckerei für sie hatte.

_Ms Granger,_

_ich nehme ihren Antrag auf eine Eheschließung zwischen Ihrer und meiner Person an._

_S. Snape._

oOo

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Los mach ihn auf."

"Nein." kaute Hermione nuschelnd so stark auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dass diese blutrot angelaufen war.

"Warum nicht?" Ginny verstand nicht, was Hermione an einem Brief von Snape stören könnte, wenn sie doch gerade ihren Antrag abgeschickt hatte. Er hatte vielleicht die gleiche Idee.

"Weil ich…" schnappte sie mit zittriger Stimme nach Luft und zitterte den Brief passend dazu auf den Schreibtisch zurück - ungeöffnet.

Ginny funkelte sie böse an.

"Weil ich Prüfungen habe und wenn ich jetzt diesen Brief öffne, dann…" redete sich Hermione fein säuberlich heraus.

"Verdammt! Du hast so viele Monate gewartet und gebangt und nun…?" zog Ginny ihre Augenbrauen zu einem Balken zusammen, auf dem imaginär geschrieben stand: 'Öffnen oder ich dreh' dir den Hals um!'

Hermione seufzte laut, dass sie davon selbst Gänsehaut bekam und kalte Füße hinzu. Sie griff hastig nach dem Papier und öffnete es. Sie runzelte die Stirn und Ginny hatte fragende Blicke.

"Zeig her." schnappte sie danach und sie las es. Sie lachte befreit. "Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke." meinte die Rothaarige.

Hermione setzte sich plumpsend, als Ginny ihr das Pergament vor die Nase hielt. In Hermiones Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Ihr Herz schlug den Hals hinauf und purzelte noch höher, hinauf bis an ihre Schädeldecke und es bescherte ihr ein konstantes Schwindelgefühl. Sie schnappte nach Sauerstoff. Es war wie in einem Traum, der zur Wirklichkeit wurde.

"Komm schon, schreib ihm." tippte Ginny ihre Freundin an die Schulter, als diese vollkommen abwesend vor sich hinstarrte.

Wieder flatterte die kleine Pallas herein und Ginny fing den Brief ab. "Hier ist noch einer von ihm. Ich denke, es wird seine Antwort auf deinen Antrag sein." strahlte sie bis über beide Ohren.

Hermione streckte ihre Hand wie eine Marionette aus.

"Na, na, na… erst wenn du seinem Antrag zustimmst." hob Ginny mahnend den Zeigefinger und mit einem glänzenden Schalk in ihren Augen.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich zustimme?" wurden Hermiones Augen strenger und räusperte sich, als würde das ihre Worte emotionsloser klingen lassen.

Ginny grinste nur breit, wedelte mit dem Brief in der Hand, ging in ihr Bett und trällerte "Gu-hu-te Na-ha-cht, Mi-one."

Die Kerzen waren mit einem Male aus und es war pechschwarz im Raum.

"Hey!" fluchte Hermione, entfachte wieder die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, griff nach Papier, Feder, Tinte und schrieb Unterlippen-kauend drauf los. "Aber nur, weil du keine Ruhe lässt." gab sie angeknabbert an.

"Na klaro, nur deswegen. Du klingst so falsch wie eine Slytherin."

"Nimm das zurück!"

"Was? Das du kalte Füße bekommen wolltest?" giggelte Ginny.

Wirsch und hastig schrieb Hermione die wenigen und wichtigen Worte auf.

_Professor Snape,_

_ich fühle mich geehrt und stimme der Eheschließung zu._

_H. Granger_

Schnell steckte sie ihn in einen Umschlag und schickte die kleine Pallas wieder fort, die irgendwie sehr mitgenommen wirkte und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß. Curie war leider nicht da. Sie muss nach dem ersten Brief an Severus sogleich auf Jagd gegangen sein.

"Zufrieden." schielte sie zu Ginny, die sie die gesamte Zeit über beobachtet hatte.

"Ja." schlug sie die Decke zurück und richtete sich auf.

Hermione setzte sich aufs Bett. "Bekomme ich jetzt den Brief?"

"Gleich." Ginny kramte unter ihrem Bett eine Flasche Elfenwein hervor.

"Nein, bloß keinen Alkohol heute." schüttelte Hermione den Kopf und ihr kamen die Erinnerungen vom heutigen Morgen wieder hoch.

"Ein Gläschen ist es wert." schubste Ginny ihre beste Freundin an und schenkte sich und ihr in zwei Bechern - schnell aus einer Nachttisch-Schublade hervorholend - etwas ein. "Los, mach ihn auf…"

Hermione öffnete den Brief und hielt die Luft an.

"Sag schon…" starrte Ginny auf sie mit gespannter Erwartung auf ein…

Hermiones Kopf bewegte sich und Ginny wusste es nicht zu deuten. Doch als sie ihr um den Hals fiel und dabei die Weinflasche und Ginnys Papp-Becher umkippte und gar zerknitterte, war es ihr klar. "Ja." brachte Mione inbrünstig heraus.

"Na also." jauchzte Ginny laut auf und umarmte sie gleich viel mehr.

Schluchzend löste sich Mione von ihr und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Und das mit dem Wein war doch Absicht, oder?" fragte sie spitz und Hermione schlug mit dem Umschlag nach ihr.

Sie teilten sich also beide einen Becher und eine halbe Flasche Wein dazu.

"Ich finde, nach all dem was passiert ist, passt es, dass ihr euch gegenseitig die Anträge gemacht habt. Genauso wie es einst angefangen hatte." sagte die Rothaarige.

Mione gähnte bereits. "Jetzt wird es ernst."

"Ja." strich Ginny ihr zuversichtlich über den Arm. "Hast du Angst davor?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich… Manchmal ja, weil ich nicht weiß, was mich erwartet. Es ist… Neuland für uns beide." seufzte Mione und legte sich hin. Sie schaute zu Ginny. "Ich bewundere, wie du und Harry mit eurer Beziehung umgeht - so offen, immer wieder die Situationen meisternd, sich nicht unterkriegend. Und so sehr ihr euch auch streitet, alles ist schnell nur Schall und Rauch. So viel Stärke hat nicht jeder - nicht wie ihr beide."

Ginny legte sich auch hin. "So einfach ist das nicht immer. Es ist eine sehr intensive Beziehung, die oftmals ganz schön an die Substanz geht. Da nützt Stärke nicht viel, nur Nerven, die braucht man… sehr viele sogar." seufzte sie an die Decke.

"Hm, aber das ist es was ihr braucht. Ihr seid beide sehr voller… Energie. Stellt euch mal eure Kinder vor…" und Hermione kicherte.

"Daran möchte ich noch nicht denken. Ein Haus voller hyperaktiver…" Ginny lachte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und griente Hermione breit an. "Wie sieht es mit dir aus. Du liebst ihn, und möchtest du auch mal Kinder haben… mit ihm?"

Mione dachte ernsthaft über die Frage nach. "Zuerst die Karriere, dann die Kinder." nickte sie kalkulierend.

Ginny tat es ihr gleich. "Ja, das ist vernünftig und passt zu euch. Das muss ich Harry auch noch beibringen. Seitdem ich das Thema mal in der Krankenstation angesprochen habe, scheint er zu glauben, dass ich schon jetzt welche haben möchte."

"Armer Harry." murmelte Mione und unterdrückte nur schwer ein Glucksen. Sie zog ihre Bettdecke höher und gähnte schwer.

"Armer Severus." flüsterte Ginny theatralisch Kopfschüttelnd zurück und lachte dabei leise vor sich hin. Auch sie legte den Kopf tief in die Kissen. "Gute Nacht, Mione… und herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Danke, dir auch. Du bist natürlich zur Hochzeit eingeladen… und, nun ja… Harry auch, wenn er mag. Gute Nacht, Ginny."

"Ich bring ihn gefesselt und zugeschnürt mit, sicher ist sicher."

Das Licht ging aus und beide schliefen erschöpft, aber wohl mit ihren Träumen an die Zukunft ein.

oOo

Severus sah Pallas hereinfliegen, riss die Augen weit und gewichtig auf, wobei die Eule es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, so von diesem Mann fixiert zu werden. Sie purzelte auf den Schreibtisch und der Grobian hatte nur eines im Sinn: den Umschlag! Pallas interessierte ihn kein Stück. Die kleine Eule flatterte mit letzter Müh so schnell sie konnte wieder fort. Nie wieder wollte sie diesem Mann Briefe bringen oder entgegen nehmen. Dies musste sie ihrem Frauchen ein für alle Male verdeutlichen.

Flink huschten seine Augen über die Zeile und er grinste. Er umgriff den Brief, seine Hand zur Faust geballt und setzte eine 'Ich bin der Gewinner'-Miene auf, als habe er James Potter den Quidditch-Pokal just vor dessen arroganter Nase weggeschnappt. Mit stolzer Brust ging er zu Bett und starrte seine verzauberte Himmelbett-Decke an; die kleinen funkelnden Lichter da oben - ein jedes stand für ein kleines Jauchzens seines Herzens.

oOo

Minerva schaute zur kleinen Pallas. Die vor ihr auf und ab stakste und immer wieder versuchte, nach Minervas Schreibhand zu picken. "Pallas, was soll das?" herrschte Minerva sie an.

Sie schreib weiter und steckte den Brief an den Fuß der Kleinen. Diese wollte nicht losfliegen.

"Pallas, es ist mein Ernst. Schicke den Brief sofort zu Nevan, vorher brauchst du nicht wieder zu kommen." Sie stand auf und ging zu Bett.

Noch einmal hob sie den Kopf, weil Pallas bockte. "Abflug!" und die Eule begab sich kopfhängend in die Lüfte.

oOo

Nevan versuchte seit einer Stunde, den Sperrzauber von Minervas Wohnung aufzulösen und hatte schon Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und immense Kopfschmerzen. Immer wieder schaute er sich um, ob auch gar kein Schüler hier draußen herum schlich. Es wäre geradezu skandalös, wenn Geschichten über einen aufdringlichen Zaubertrankprofessor kursieren würden, der der Schulleiterin nachstellte. Es half alles nichts. Egal was er auch versuchte, Minerva hatte ihr bestes an kniffligen Bann- und Absperrzauber zusammengebracht. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen und er saß da draußen fest.

Wie betäubt ging er in Richtung Kerker. Als er seine Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte, erblickte er einen Brief.

Seufzend öffnete er ihn und hörte nur noch ein Klirren. Er sah wie der Ring über den Steinfußboden rollte und halb unter einen seiner Sessel zum liegen kam. Er starrte auf das Objekt, als wäre es ein giftiger Trank. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging sein Kopf ruckartig zum Brief herum.

_Lieber Nevan,_

_wenn es nur ein harmloser Streich gewesen wäre… Doch hast Du die Privatsphäre der beiden verletzt._

_Viel schlimmer ist jedoch - und das kann ich Dir nicht verzeihen -, dass Du mit meiner Schwäche für Dich, diese ausgenutzt hast, um mich zu täuschen._

_Weißt Du, in dem Moment wo Du mich geküsst hattest, da war ich in diesen Kuss einfach versunken, weil ich das immer tue, wenn Du das tust. Stets waren meine Absichten ehrhaft und aufrichtig, so wie dieser Kuss für mich es auch war._

_Nur dieses Mal war Dein Kuss nicht echt._

_Er war eine Täuschung…_

…_Du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht._

_Es tut mir Leid,_

_Minerva._

Das Blatt rutschte ihm aus der Hand, als würde ihn in diesem Augenblick seine Lebensenergie verlassen. Das Papier segelte langsam in hin und her schwebenden Bahnen zu Boden und landete neben dem Ring. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und hob diesen auf. Er drehte ihn, sah dabei auf seinen eigenen an seiner Hand, dann sah er ihre Worte am Boden liegen. Er blickte benommen, dann blitzte es in seinen Augen auf und just war er zur Tür hinaus gestürmt.

Am See angekommen, er rutschte am kiesigen Strand fast aus, pumpte er wie ein Drache, vollkommen außer Atem.

"Firenze?" frage er hastig und heftig nach Luft schnappend.

"Ja?" trat dieser langsam aus dem Waldrand hervor.

"Alles noch da?" wischte sich Nevan mit seinem Robenärmel die schwitzige Stirn ab.

"Ja." nickte er und deutete mit seinem Kopf zum Steg hin.

"Gut." Nevan ging den Steg entlang und machte das Floß sichtbar.

Er flüsterte ein paar Worte, stieg darauf und der fliegende Teppich erhob sich. Firenze drückte seinen Daumen nach oben, als wäre er ein Fluglotse wie sie es bei den Muggeln gab, die Startzeichen für eines dieser technische lauten Flugobjekte gaben, und Nevan nickte hinterher. 'Ok, so etwas hat noch nie ein Zentaur gemacht und das ist zwar ein Regelverstoß - ein fliegender Teppich - aber sie will es ja nicht anders.' und er schwebte direkt vor ihr Fenster.

oOo

Minerva hörte es klappern. Sie lauschte, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und sprach "Lumos."

Da war er auch schon fast vor ihr. Sein Blick war glühend und dunkel.

Ihr lief ein heiß-kalter Schauer über den gesamten Körper, so dass sich all ihre Härchen klein und fein aufstellten. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Herz jetzt stehenbleiben sollte - vor Angst -, oder rasend schnell hämmern sollte - beeindruckt von seinem bestimmten und kämpferischen Auftritt. Minerva besann sich ihrer selbstaufgestellten Regeln, ihm dies nicht durchgehen zu lassen.

"Nevan!" blaffte sie streng und ihre Nasenlöcher bebten, als sie ihn hatte durch Fenster klettern gesehen hatte. Das hatte sie nicht mit Zaubern abgesichert. Für so verrückt hätte sie ihn niemals gehalten.

Er hielt ihr den Brief hin. "Denkst du wirklich, dass dieser Kuss nicht ernst gemeint war?" klagte er sie an.

"Du hast so gehandelt wie ein Slytherin." meinte sie kalt und zornig.

"Falls du es vergessen hast, ich bin deren Hauslehrer. Also was bin denn sonst?" war er recht laut im Ton geworden, eine Seite die ihr an ihm vollkommen neu war.

Sie schwieg.

"Ein NICHTS UND NIEMAND vielleicht?" spöttelte er und klang mustergültig nach einem Slytherin.

Sie schwieg beharrlich weiter. Sie presste ihre Lippen schmal zusammen und griff nach ihrer Brille.

Doch er nahm sie ihr ab. "Keine Verstecke." meinte er schroff. "Oder bin ich nur Ersatz für deine kleinen neckischen Spielchen, die du sonst mit Severus getrieben hast und nebenbei einer der zufälligerweise auch noch andere Annehmlichkeiten damit verbindet und dir ein wenig Abwechslung im Bett verschafft." Er pumpte schwer und fühlte sich mehr als gekränkt. Das war seiner Stimme lautstark zu vernehmen.

Ihre Augenbrauen waren nur ein schmaler Balken. "Nevan Domenicus Nettle-Jones…!" begann sie und war daraufhin empört aus ihrem Bett hochgeschnellt.

"Ja, genau der und kein anderer!" sagte er, raffte seinen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich, küsste sie und sie drohte wieder seiner Macht, die er so über sie gewinnen konnte, zu erliegen.

Er ließ kurz von ihr, warf sie über seine Schulter und stieg durch das Fenster auf den Teppich. "Wenn ich schon gegen die britische Gesetze verstoße und mit einem Fliegenden Teppich erwischt werde, so du auch. Bin gespannt wie wir zwei uns in einer Zelle machen werden."

Sie landete sanft auf dicken Kissen und blickte sich um. Schnell herrschte sie hoch, während sie bereits in Richtung See unterwegs waren. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen, in meine Räume einzudringen, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, die vollkommen haltlos sind, die Schulleiterin Hogwarts entführen, auf einem verbotenen Flugobjekt und jetzt…" Ihre kleinen Nasenlöcher flatterten unentwegt. Ihre Perlmutt-Augen, hell und funkelnd brannten feurige Löcher in Nevan seine Dackelaugen.

"Jetzt was?" hob er kräuselnd eine Augenbraue. Er spielte den unbeeindruckten und arroganten Slytherin.

Sie reagierte nicht. Nur ihre Augen sprühten weiter hell und feurig auf seine.

Er schnaubte, sie genauso.

"Hier, den will ich nicht wieder haben." und warf ihr den Ring vor die Füße.

Er setze sich im Schneidersitz hin und der Teppich landete kurz über der Oberfläche inmitten des Schwarzen Sees.

oOo

Beide schwiegen. Durch magische Zauber geschützt, blies der sanfte Wind warm um sie herum. Es duftete nach einem Gemisch aus See, Gras und Waldbäumen. Jeder hing seine Gedanken nach. Irgendwann fing Nevan an, die Stille zu durchbrechen, ob er damit den Vertrauensbruch kitten könnte, den Minerva erlitten hatte? Er wusste es nicht, konnte es nur versuchen, immer und immer wieder. Das war ihm gewiss. "Ich wollte an dem Glück der beiden teilhaben. Sehen ob sie es auch wirklich tun würden." murmelte er. "Ist es so falsch noch ein paar Träume zu haben? Jeder Stern da oben steht angeblich für einen Traum - für die verschiedenen Menschen, dir hier auf Erden weilen." Er griff nach einem Glas und schenkte sich etwas Elfenwein ein.

Minerva blickte hingegen nur auf den Ring vor sich, der im Fackelschein vor sich hin schimmerte, genauso wie die Sterne da oben. Sie sah, dass er seinen noch immer trug. "Willst du deinen nicht ablegen?" fragte sie kühl mit zaghafter Versuchung Milde in ihre Stimme zu bringen.

"Ich wüsste nicht warum." meinte er bitter.

Sie blickte zur Seite. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht vor ihm. Sie fragte sich, wo die sonst so immer alles unter Kontrolle habende Minerva McGonagall jetzt war. Jedenfalls nicht hier. Bei Nevan fiel es ihr zunehmend schwerer, nicht einfach nur sie selbst zu sein. So wie viele sie nicht kannten - eine Frau mit Gefühlen, die im Herzen nahe ans Wasser gebaut hatte.

Ein Lufthauch streife sie. Sie hatte nur ihr dunkelgrünes mit weißen Blümchenmuster zwischen den Karostreifen besticktes Nachthemd an. Ihr wurde dies erst jetzt bewusst. Sie kroch unter einer der dicken und kuscheligen Decken, lehnte sich in die fluffigen Kissen zurück. Sie brauchte etwas Schützendes um sich herum. Wieder fing sie das Glimmen des Rings ein.

"Mein Traum bist du." sagte er und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Beider Blicke trafen sich und ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab. Sie wusste nicht so recht wohin noch schauen sollte, ihn anzusehen schmerzte. Sie wartete, verharrte vielmehr… Dann rappelte sie sich auf, kroch zu ihm, legte die Decke versucht behutsam um ihn. Es wirkte unbeholfen. Immer wieder schniefte sie und er schwieg vor sich hin - doch die Tränen kullerten. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und beide schlossen ihre Augen. Langsam hob sie eine Hand legte sie vorsichtig in seinen Nacken und holte ganz tief Luft. Sie strich im sanft über den Rücken.

Minerva lehnte sich mehr an seine Schulter, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, starrte verloren auf den Ring, der im Bodenpolster lag, allein und verloren. Nevan schluchzte leise an ihrer Schulter. Automatisch streichelte sie ihn weiter.

Mit der anderen Hand nahm sie ihren Ring. "Du solltest…" und sie räusperte sich mit trockener Kehle, "…ihn mir anstecken."

Beide lösten sich voneinander. Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und seine Tränen waren getrocknet, aber seine Augen noch immer rot unterlaufen. Er griff zittrig danach, streifte ihre Finger dabei, was ihm ein jähes Seufzen seiner Kehle bescherte. "Willst du Minerva McGonagall mich - einen törichten Mann, der leider auch ein Slytherin ist, aber das mit Stolz - immer noch heiraten?" fragte er kaum hörbar.

Seine Hand streichelte immer noch ihre und er spielte mit ihrem Ring in der Hand. Beide blickten zuerst darauf. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

'Ja, ich möchte dich heiraten, Nevan Domenicus Nettle-Jones, egal ob töricht oder Slytherin… ich möchte es mit Stolz behaupten können, deine Frau zu sein.'

Er steckte ihr den Ring zittrig an, so dass sie leicht nachhalf und beide verhakten ihre Finger ineinander.

'Ich liebe dich mit all deinem Feuer, all deiner Gerechtigkeit, kleines Schmusekätzchen.' dachte er ihr laut entgegen und lief dabei blutrot im Gesicht an. Ihm glühten gar seine Ohren.

Beider Lächeln wurde breiter, ihre Herzen weiter.

'Ich liebe dich, Nevan, jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr.' und sie küssen sich zaghaft, und wieder flossen Tränen, die des Glücks.

Beide kuschelten sich auf ihrem schwebenden Traum der Realität in die flauschigen dicken Kissen und Decken. Die Nacht war atemberaubend schön und beide blickten in die weite Natur hinaus, die sie kaum wahrnahmen, aber dennoch so innig spürten, genauso wie sie einander die Nähe und Zusammengehörigkeit stärker denn je verband.

"Wusstest du, dass ich auch ein Animagus bin?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

"Nein, ich habe noch nie deinen Namen auf einer der Listen gelesen. Es gibt ja nicht allzu viele. Und… ich habe mich noch nicht getraut, dass du mich mal… nun ja, dass ich mich mal auf deinem Schoß zusammenrolle." bekam sie rote Flecken im Gesicht.

Er lachte leise und blickte sie verträumt an. "Nun, ich gestehe, ich bin ein Slytherin. Meine Großmutter hatte mein Talent dafür entdeckt und mich in meinen Schulferien heimlich trainiert." und Minerva wusste so, dass er sich nicht registriert hatte.

Doch das war nicht wichtig, denn in ihr war die Neugier geweckt. "Was bist du denn für einer?" und grinste schelmisch.

"Lach jetzt nicht." meinte er schüchtern.

"Niemals." versicherte sie aufrichtig und liebkoste seine Wange sanft mit ihrer Handfläche.

"Ich bin ein Waschbär." brummelte er an ihre Handinnenfläche, als er diese zu küssen begann.

"So wie du kitzelst alle male." kicherte sie und beide küssten sich.

"Dann können wir Nachts mal auf Streifzug gehen." flüsterte er.

"Hm… lässt sich einrichten, doch nur, wenn du…" strich sie ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger und Fingernagel bedeutungsvoll über seine Wange.

"Ja, ja, ich lasse mich registrieren." und seufzte theatralisch. 'Was man für diese wundervolle Frau nicht alles tut.'

Nevan hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und Minerva ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und griente.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte sie verträumt und im Halbschlaf mit geschlossen Augen.

"Ähm, woher weißt du?" stotterte er verdutzt.

"Ich weiß mehr als du denkst…" säuselte sie wissend.

"Du bist unheimlich." neckte er sie offen.

"Du scheinst es zu mögen." giggelte sie verführerisch.

"Darf ich dann?" fragte er heißer an ihr Ohr.

"Ja." seufzte sie lächelnd.

Es machte kurz 'Klick' und 'Ping' und ihre schwarzen, seidigen bis zur Hüfte reichenden Haare breiteten sich wie ein flüssiger Teppich um sie herum.

"Wow…" flüsterte er. "Warum du sie nur nicht offen trägst." gab er ehrfürchtig an.

Minerva seufzte, streichelte seine Brust. "Ich heb' mir dies nur für besondere Menschen auf."

"Danke, du bist wunderschön, begehrenswert wunderschön, mein feuriges Schmusekätzchen."

Minerva bekam ganz rote Flecken und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. Er schloss seine Hand um ihre, führte sie an sein Herz und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nevan war glücklicher denn je. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide schliefen wohlig ein.


	21. Der Vergangenheit zum Trotze Teil 1

Hallo!

to°Ranko9000  
Ich hatte als Kleinkind einmal ein Waschbär-Poster am Schrank. Ich fand das damals total Klasse. Und irgendwie sind das kleine wackere Kerlchen. Passt irgendwie. Sev+Mione, die beiden... Ach nee... Immer diese Hürden, die sie bewältigen müssen und hier lag es ja noch nicht einmal an ihnen selbst. Jedoch weiß ich nicht, ob sie so viel Verständnis füreinander aufbringen könnten, wenn sie einfach nur zu anfangs verheiratet worden wären. Ich denke, die Entwicklung der Story passt schon irgendwie, wenngleich daraus mehr Worte geworden sind, als ich schreiben wollte. Die Wuschigkeit sei dir also verziehen... ich habe mich mit Umschreibungen eben nicht zurück halten können. °grins°

to°lufa  
Seltsam, seltsam. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich Sätze nicht mehr richtig verstehe. Wenn nicht, schicke eine PM, die kommen noch ungestückelt an. Es war mir irgendwie wichtig, dass Sev+Mione eine gleichberechtigte Chance bekommen - fairer Weise. Nevan und Minerva sind zwar älter, aber haben auch ihre Ängste. Die wird man im Alter nicht los, trotz Erfahrungen. Irgendwo gibt es immer eine Situation, die eine Angst, die man glaubte überwunden zu haben, wieder neu ans Tageslicht zerrt. Aber sie haben es ja gut gemeistert - hier helfen dann Erfahrungen wieder.

So, der Auftakt zum finalen Wochenende ist hiermit eröffnet. Heute Teil 1, morgen Teil 2 und Sonntag folgt dann noch der kleine Epilog.

Ein Oneshot und eine Kurzgeschichte stehen bereits in den Startlöchern. Zukünftig geht einiges Online, dass nicht immer SSHG ist. Dem HP-Universum bleibe ich aber treu.

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 21. Der Vergangenheit zum Trotze, Teil 1 ---

_im Juni 1999_

Hermione hatte sich ein dunkelgrünes schlichtes Kleid ausgesucht und nun endlich war es soweit - der Abschlussball. Das Kleid ging bis knapp über den Boden, war so dunkel, dass es geradezu schwarz wirkte und der matt bis teilweise aufflackernde Glanz der Goldfäden tauchte Hermione in eine anmutig zarte Silhouette. Ginny hatte im Kontrast zu ihrer leuchtend braunen Augenfarbe passend eines in Dunkelblau gewählt, was ihrer gesamten Erscheinung ein anmutiges Auftreten verlieh.

Viele hatten für diesen besonderen Tag vorwiegend satte, dunkle Farbtöne ausgesucht und wirkten allesamt elegant und feierlich. Es war ja auch ein gewichtiger Tag für alle und der letzte als Schüler dieser alten ehrwürdigen Schule.

Der Zauber von Weiß und Tüll wollte nicht so recht aufkommen, wie bereits zum letzten Abschlussball, der weitaus von mehr Trauer überschattet war als dieser. Doch gerade jetzt erinnerte man sich an diejenigen, die nicht mehr waren. Es war ein Fluch des Erinnerns, dieser bittere Beigeschmack, der einem den Magen zusammenschnürte, ein Stechen im Herzen verursachte, wenn die Bilder von den Personen so klar und deutlich mit ihren unverkennbaren Stimmen an einem vorbeirauschten, die man hier und jetzt doch gern dabei gehabt hätte.

Umso mehr war man bemüht, im Andenken aller Opfer dieses Fest auch an die Zukunft zu richten. Fröhlicher als das letzte und ehrfürchtig genug, um zu wissen, wie kostbar Frieden und Glück doch sein konnten und die Hoffnung darauf zu wecken und zu bewahren, auf die kommenden Generationen anzustoßen, ihnen Mut zu geben, dass alles Leben aller Opfer, immer etwas Gutes in sich trug, solange sie in den Herzen und Taten aller unvergessen blieben.

Ginny drückte Hermione ganz fest und seufzte, als fielen tausend schwere Steine voller Sorgen und Leid von ihr. "Wir haben es geschafft und wir alle werden heute genauso an die denken, die uns fehlen, wie an die, die uns noch sind." sagte sie leise.

"Ja, Ginny." fehlten Hermione die Worte und beide hielten einander fest, als würden sie sich viele Jahre nicht mehr sehen. Nie hatte sie Ginny so innig sprechen gehört und Hermione wurde bewusst, dass der zauberhafte Traum ihrer Schulzeit bald nur noch von Erinnerungen geprägt sein würde.

Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie sich - Hermione und Severus - gegenseitig zugestimmt; ihrer bevorstehenden Eheschließung eine zweite Chance zu geben. Ab da hatte das Büro von Wystania Eldowney alle weiteren Formalitäten übernommen. Bis zum Einunddreißigsten des nächsten Monats hatten beide also Zeit, einen Hochzeitstag auszusuchen.

Hermione seufzte. Schwer löste sie sich von ihrer besten Freundin und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Ginny nickte ihr mutig zu. Sie sah es in Hermiones Augen, dass ihre Gedanken nicht allein auf dem Abschlussball gerichtet waren. Und es war nur allzu verständlich.

'Ich heirate…' dachte Hermione, steckte sich schnell eine ihrer wippenden Locken hinters Ohr, die ihrer Hochsteckfrisur entwichen war und war - eingehenkelt mit Ginny - jetzt auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, mit einem Gefühl, als wäre dies bereits der Beginn eines ganz neuen Lebensabschnittes, wo sie gar nicht mal so falsch lag.

oOo

Es klopfte. Severus hörte nicht darauf. Es klopfte wieder. Irgendwann vernahm er, dass jemand die Tür öffnete und ganz vorsichtig in den Raum spähte.

Es war Shaklebolt, gekleidet in Roben aus Samt, schillernd in den Farben blau und rot. "Severus?" fragte er.

Dieser stand stumm auf und drehte sich vom Feuer zu dem Mann. Tiefe Schatten züngelten sein Gesicht hinauf. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, nur seine Augen schienen ein Art von Lebendigkeit zu zeigen. Schwach, aber vorhanden. Sie waren nicht die Kälte von einst. Das überraschte den Zaubereiminister am meisten und lächelte erleichtert. "Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen, was das Angebot von Minerva und mir betrifft?" fragte er ruhig und neutral.

"Ja."

Schweigen. Das knackend-brennende Holz ließ die Spannung im sonst dunkel wirkenden Raum feurig auflodern. Shaklebolt wartete dennoch geduldig.

"Ich werde nicht in Hogwarts bleiben."

"Du hast die Chance auf Lebenszeit Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu werden. Simon Fairchild geht für ein paar Jahre nach Transsilvanien. Er hat dort zum Zauberer-Duell einen Vampir kennengelernt und möchte deren Philosophie und Lebensweisheit studieren. Er sieht es als neue wissenschaftliche Studie." wiederholte Kingsley den offiziellen Antrag Minervas an Snape.

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu lange war mir dies alles hier eine Fessel." und Severus' Hand zog einen Bogen über den halben Raum.

Doch Shaklebolt wusste genau, dass Severus mehr als nur sein kleines Verlies hier unten damit meinte. Seine Worte hatten viel mehr das Gewicht von all den Jahren, die er hier im Schloss zugebracht hatte; all seiner Vergangenheit, die er hier so viele Jahre geformt hatte und ihn geformt hatten.

"Ich bin schon bald ein freier Mann. Damit enden meine Pflichten dieser Schule - Hogwarts - gegenüber endgültig."

Kingsley nickte verstehend und war über diese offenen Worte etwas überrascht. "Minerva hat vorgeschlagen, dass du dem Abschlussball beiwohnen darfst. In Anbetracht der bevorstehenden Heirat habe ich dem zugestimmt. Du kannst dich bereits ab heute frei im Schloss bewegen. Also, wenn du möchtest, dann…"

Kurz schien er zu überlegen und lenkte von seinen inneren Aufregung ab, dass Hermione heute Abend einige Stockwerke über ihn tanzend und lachend mit ihren Freunden verbringen würde. Er wollte ihr diesen Moment nicht nehmen, indem er plötzlich auftauchte, nach so langer Zeit. "Nein. Ich werde meine Sachen packen müssen." wand Severus sich aus der Versuchung heraus, neugierig zu wirken, ganz so als stünde ihm dieses Recht samt aller Gefühle dazu nicht zu.

"Ja, natürlich." und langsam zog sich der Zaubereiminister zurück.

Snape blieb wie ein stehen gelassener Schulbub im Raum zurück, den man vergessen hatte, zur Klassenfahrt mitzunehmen und keinem war es aufgefallen, dass er fehlte.

Er starrte die Wohnungstür an. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte darauf, eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er ging zu seinen Büchern, die er bereits sorgsam sortiert hatte, wenige die ihm geblieben waren. Er haderte mit sich. 'Wie sie wohl aussehen wird… im Ballkleid…? Hermione…' Er seufzte schwer, als er ein Buch in der Hand hielt, aber in Wirklichkeit ihr Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte und er sich darin verlor, wie es wohl sein würde, sie im Ballkleid zu sehen. Wollte er sich das wirklich entgehen lassen? Er war unsicher und lenkte sich mit dem Packen seiner Habseligkeiten ab.

oOo

Im Ballsaal - so konnte man die Große Halle heute Abend durchaus nennen - waren mittlerweile alle Pärchen eingelaufen. Neville mit Hermione, Ginny mit Draco. Harry räkelte seinen Kopf nach ihr. Er war neben Kingsley Shaklebolt der Ehrengast an diesem Abend.

Draco bekam ein 'Daumen-Hoch' von Loli Leroux-Ducret, die ersichtlich stolz auf Dracos Abschlussprüfung in Zauberkunst war. Denn seine hatte er mit einer Sondergenehmigung errungen: die Große Halle für den Abschlussball zu dekorieren - mit Verzauberungen. Und Minerva sowie der Prüfungsrat hatten sogar zugestimmt - genauso die unscheinbare Professorin in für Verwandlung Mrs Mally Mitchell -, mit seinen Verwandlungen der Gegenstände, dies als seine Abschlussprüfung gutzuheißen. Die Große Halle war wirklich ein märchenhafte Schönheit aus Fantasie und Mystik.

Hermione saß auf ihrem Platz und bemerkte wie Shaklebolt etwas in Minervas Ohr flüsterte. Die Mimik der Direktorin schien etwas enttäuscht, als sie nickte und kurz auf einen leeren Sitzplatz am Lehrertisch schaute. Er war von ihr aus ganz rechts außen und nur noch durch Pomona Sprout flankiert. Daneben folgten Nevan Nettle-Jones, die Medi-Hexe Poppy Pomfrey, Leroux-Ducret, Harry. 'Sie hat ihn eingeladen und er kommt nicht.' dachte Hermione. Sie kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass Severus wenigstens zum ersten offiziellen Akt anwesend sein würde. Sie knetete gedankenverloren ihre Hände im Schoß.

Ihr kamen immer noch Zweifel, ob er sie wirklich haben wollte. Seit seiner Zustimmung war sie absichtlich ein paar Male nach Mitternacht im Privatlabor gewesen, doch leider nicht er. Es war so, als suche er die letze Einsamkeit, bevor es Ernst zwischen beiden wurde. Da fragte sich nur, auf was der Ernst sich beziehen sollte. 'Tja, Severus Snape, dein Junggesellen-Dasein hat bald ein Ende.' redete sie sich Mut zu, es nicht so schwer zu nehmen, dass er sie nicht in ihrem fantastischen Kleid sah.

oOo

An dem Abend tanzten einige Herren mit Hermione. Sogar Harry hatte sie einmal - wohl eher pflichtens-halber - um einen Tanz gebeten, der eher steif und schweigsam von beiden absolviert wurde. Vor allem Neville, der bereits im vierten Schuljahr zum Yule-Ball richtig aufgeblüht war, wedelte regelrecht mit ihr übers Parkett. Es war noch immer der offizielle Teil des Festes zugange, also wurden Walzer gespielt - mal schwere, mal leichte - und alle Paare wogen in kreisenden Bewegungen über den blank polierten Holzboden.

Andere Gäste standen am Rande beobachteten und unterhielten sich, bei Ball-Bowle, Elfenwein, und Feen-Sekt. Manch einer knabberte sich genüsslich das Büfett hinauf und runter, andere suchten draußen vor den Portaltreppen des Haupteinganges zwischen den verschiedenen Rosensträuchern und mit Klematis berankten Durchgängen auf den Wegen einen Platz auf den verschiedenen Bänken und so ein stilles Fleckchen zur Zweisamkeit.

Eine Bank stand in der Mitte der hiesigen Blütenpracht - aus der Vogelperspektive betrachtet, das Hogwarts-Logo formend - vor dem Schloss. Die gesamte Abschlussklasse hatte nach den Zeugnissen - heute, kurz vor Mittag - dort gesessen und mit ihren Namen unterschrieben. Die Bank würde einen Platz an den Gewächshäusern finden. Es war Nevilles Idee gewesen und Hermione musste an ihr Gespräch mit Minerva denken, als sie dort ihren Namen mit ihrem Zauberstab ins Holz gravierte und Draco es danach magisch imprägnierte, so dass es mindestens die nächsten hundert Jahre unbeschadet überstehen konnte.

Draco bekam vom Minister einen riesigen Schulterklopfer für die fantastische Dekoration, wo an der verzauberten Decke die vier Hauswappentiere wie lebendige Sternbilder in ihren entsprechenden Hausfarben umhersprangen und mitfeierten.

"Eine sehr gute Idee, Draco." meinte Minerva dazu.

"Danke, Professor." und er erblickte seine Freundin Astoria, entschuldigte sich höflich und ging zu ihr.

"Ob er Mione je dieses offene Angebot zugestanden hätte, wenn er sich nicht verliebt hätte?" fragte Nevan an ihr Ohr und reichte ihr nebenbei ein Glas mit Feen-Sekt.

"Vielleicht nicht. Es ist schwer zu sagen." gab sie am Glas nippend an und er nickte.

Shaklebolt räusperte sich. "Schon mal den Schatten in der linken Ecke hinter dem letzten Kamin beobachtet?" nuschelte er und tat so, als würde er sich mit Nevan unterhalten wollen, aber hatte es zu Minerva geflüstert.

Nevan und Shaklebolt gingen ablenkender Weise zu Leroux-Ducret und dem Verteidigungslehrer hinüber, die beide wiederum mit Harry sprachen und dieser höflich und angemessen, ihre Bewunderungsbekundungen über sich ergehen ließ.

oOo

Minerva grüßte im Vorbeigehen einige Gäste, nickte Schülern zu und bahnte sich geschickt einen unauffälligen Weg zu diesen besagten Schatten.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist." sage sie leise und hatte einen Illusionszauber auf sich gesprochen. So konnte keiner auf die dumme Idee kommen, beide zu stören.

"Ich bin nicht offiziell hier." sagte er.

Minerva bemerkte an seinen Augen, dass dieser ausgelassene Trubel in Form eines Balles nach all den Monaten der Einsamkeit in den Kerkern, ihm nicht geheuer schien. Er wirkte angespannt und nervös, bisweilen als stünde er förmlich unter Strom und wäre jederzeit auf einen Sprung - gar Flucht - aus, die ihn in sichere Gefilde brächte: die Kerker.

"Sie ist…" und Minerva suchte den riesigen Raum ab, von dem stets kleine funkelnde Staubpartikel herabschwebten, die die Wappentiere an der Decke durch ihre sanften Bewegungen aus sich heraus schüttelten. Es war als schaue man in einen Sonnenaufgang mit Regenbogenfarben, dessen Luftpartikel hell aufflimmerten - es war ein Märchen. Dazu die in dunklen Speckstein gehüllten Wände, die wie Spiegel glänzten und alles Bewegende im Raum mit ihren Konturen wiederum in den vier Hausfarben nachzeichneten. Ein traumhaftes Schauspiel. Sogar die Schlossgeister waren schwer beeindruckt, als sie ihre eigenen Erscheinungen Glitter förmig in den schwarzen Specksteinwänden widerfanden und diese dazu ein paar Extra-Pirouetten drehten und tanzten.

"Sie tanzt mit Longbottom, ganz rechts außen." ersparte er ihr das Suchen und er nickte in beider Richtung.

Er hatte sie also die gesamte Zeit beobachtet. Minervas linker Mundwinkel zuckte hierbei kurz nach oben.

Severus blickte kurz zu Minerva, die beiden Tanzenden verträumt hinterher sah. "Wäre es dir lieber, wenn _er_ mit ihr…?"

Minerva schaute ihn an. "Nein." schüttelte sie mit Gewissheit den Kopf und nahm ein Glas mit Feen-Sekt in die Hand von einem der schwebenden Tabletts und gab es ihm.

Sie hatte darauf seinen Unterarm ergriffen und es fiel ihm schwer, ihn nicht einfach erschrocken zurück zuziehen. Doch biss er die Zähne zusammen und hielt es aus, nippte stattdessen, etwas steif wirkend, an dem Glas. Minerva beäugte ihn. Er wirkte gesünder. 'Die letzten beiden Wochen haben ihm gut getan.' stellte sie erleichtert fest. Er trug anstatt seiner schwarzen Knopfleistenrobe eine dunkelgrüne, mit einer mittigen silbernen Naht bis zum Boden und einem enganliegenden Stehkragen. Dazu passend ein dunkelgrüner Umhang, der schlicht von einer silbernen Kette mit Schlange gehalten wurde. 'Aha, schick hat er sich gemacht… und… du meinte Güte, das Haar gewaschen.' Minerva trank in einem Zuge ihr Glas Bowle aus und griff sich ein Glas Feen-Sekt. 'Wenn ich das Albus erzähle…' seufzte sie im Kopf.

Nevan hatte beide entdeckt - bei ihm wirkte kein Illusionszauber, dafür hatte er ein viel zu guten Blick für Minerva und wusste ja, dass sie zu Snape gehen wollte - und dachte nur: 'Na toll, heute betrinkt sie sich wohl. Bin gespannt wie das ausgehen wird.'

Minerva versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Nevan fand, das Kleid hätte eher silberne Fäden als Verzierungen haben sollen." faselte sie Belangloses.

"Wo er Recht hat er Recht. Grün und Silber passt besser zueinander." zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz und in Minervas Augen flackerte es auf.

"Bei dir ist dem auch so." sagte sie und nippte wieder am Glas.

Severus Mundwinkel vollzogen eine Welle. Er schwieg beharrlich. Es war ihm peinlich, dass es so offensichtlich war, dass er einmal im Leben einen guten Eindruck machen wollte - und das nicht durch Leistung oder erschlichene fremde Federn -, durch sein Äußeres.

"Hermiones Kombination… Hier, ist es etwas ganz Besonderes." sagte sie stolz.

Severus seufzte. "Ja, sie sieht bezaubernd aus." und nippte am Glas.

"Für ihren zukünftigen Ehemann, eine recht nüchterne Aussage." meinte sie recht gelassen.

Er blickte zu Boden und dann wieder zu Hermione, die jetzt sogar einmal mit Draco tanzte und beide recht ausgelassen wirkten. Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht mitbekommen, lachte, feierte, war einfach nur atemberaubend schön in Severus Augen. Durch die Anträge wusste er, dass niemand mehr ihm diese Frau nehmen konnte und so stand er verträumt seelenruhig da und ließ ihr den Spaß. Es war eine seltsame und dennoch ausgeglichene Ruhe, die in ihm herrschte.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Malfoy mit einer Muggelstämmigen freiwillig tanzte. Er vermutete sofort nichts Gutes dahinter, was sich in seiner Mimik widerspiegelte.

"Keine Angst, Severus. Draco und die kleine Astoria Greengrass hat es erwischt. Der ist in festen Fängen."

"Nein, das waren nicht meine Gedanken." sagte er neutral und Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.

"Slytherin?" fragte sie und Severus schaute sie eine ganze Weile an, bis er begriff.

"Ja, ich frage mich, warum er das tut?" sagte er und nickte ihr respektvoll zu.

"Das solltest du von deiner Zukünftigen selbst erfahren." gab sie an.

Zum ersten Male hatten beide es geschafft nicht in Häuserstreit zu verfallen, sondern verstanden und tolerierten einander wirklich.

Er verschloss sein Gesicht. Minerva beobachtete ihn weiter, als er einen Schritt zurückwich und Potter ganz plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Professor Snape." sagte Harry und nickte Minerva knapp zu. "Sie können leider nicht unsichtbar werden, wie Albus, Minerva. Doch der Versuch war es wert."

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue bis zum Haaransatz, doch als sie Harrys schelmisches Grinsen sah seufzte sie nur und leerte ihr Glas, um schnell nach einem weiteren zu greifen. Es war aber auch nur zu glücklich, dass sie genau dort stand, wo die Kellner ein und aus gingen.

Harry hatte derweil wieder seinen ehemalig verhassten Lehrer ins Visier genommen. Snape nickte, dass er fortfahren solle, doch sprach kein Wort.

Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er hatte interessanterweise großes Verständnis dafür und wollte in Zukunft - so hatte er es sich geschworen - nicht doch noch wie sein Vater werden. Das war sein erster Schritt in eine neue Richtung. "Der Schulleiter möchte sie sprechen."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich meine der ehemalige Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore." hatte Harry aus seinen Augenwinkeln Minervas Verwirrtheit wahrgenommen.

Snape nickte nur und Harry nickte mit einer bestimmten Zuversicht in seinen Augen. Der junge Mann blickte zu Hermione und dann wieder auf Snape, dessen Augen jetzt begierig auf Angriff glitzerten. "Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück. Nur wenn ich höre, dass sie Mione nicht gut behandeln, ist es mit dem Waffenstillstand aus."

Snape nickte, hob eine Augenbraue, so wie ihm schon immer bekannt und sein Blick wurde ruhiger.

Harry lächelte sogar etwas. "Wie ich sehe, sind Sie auf dem Weg der Besserung."

Minerva hatte die gesamte Zeit über die Luft angehalten oder an ihrem liebgewonnenen Feen-Sekt genippt.

Als Harry gehen wollte, dreht er sich noch einmal um. "Noch etwas, Snape. Ich habe sogar vor Voldemort, genau in diesem Saal vor über einem Jahr behauptet, dass sie für mich der wohl mutigste Mann sind, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Ich hoffe, sie stehen dazu - spätestens in einem Monat! Ich möchte meine Worte nur ungern revidieren." und rauschte ab.

"Ich begleite dich, Severus." sagte Minerva besorgt und hatte endlich wieder Luft in ihre Lungen gepumpt.

"Nein, ich kenne den Weg." und Severus verließ den Saal durch die hintere Tür.

oOo

Das Licht war gedämpft und viele ehemalige Schulleiter schliefen fest und schnarchend in ihren Portraits. Nur einer lief auf und ab und dann blickte er mit wachen blauen Augen in die Schwarzen, die ihn anstarrten, beinahe anklagten.

"Severus." blieb seine strahlende Freude eher bedachtsam.

"Herr Direktor." meinte er kühl.

Albus seufzte. "Nenn mich endlich Albus."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, rang mit sich. "Ja… Albus." bestätigte er.

"Setz dich doch, mein Junge." sagte Dumbledore und nahm auch in seinem Sessel im Portrait Platz.

Severus tat es und schaute sich um. "Sie wollten mich sprechen… Albus."

"DU… Severus." Er wartete.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen, Albus?" fragte er erneut.

"Ich möchte dir etwas gestehen." begann er und Severus war ganz Ohr.

Vielleicht gehörte er endlich auch jenem Kreis an, die einmal die gesamte Wahrheit erfuhren und nicht wie sonst, dass er sie nur bröckchenweise bekam, um bei der Stange gehalten zu werden.

Albus schien dies zu begreifen, trotz dass er nur ein Portrait war. "Nevan hat auf meine Bitte hin, nach dem es mit dir bergab ging und keiner mehr einen Zugang zu dir haben schien, ein kleines Bild über der Tür im Privatlabor hingehangen." Das war Wahrheit Nummer eins.

Severus schaute auf und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Ich habe dich fast jede Nacht beobachtet mein Junge, so wie ich all die Jahre es zuvor auch getan habe. Ich habe Erinnerungen an dich aufbewahrt, die Harry halfen, besser zu verstehen und auch die Hermione halfen, endlich Mut zu fassen, dass es alles doch nicht nur ein Traum war, oder ihre und deine Träume nicht doch irgendwo im Dunkeln ein kleines Licht der Wahrheit in sich bargen."

Severus atmete laut aus.

"Hermione hat diese Erinnerungen noch und sie behütet sie wie ihren Augapfel." fügte er an.

Dann ließ er Severus Zeit, dass diese Informationen sich setzten. Hermione wusste also mehr über ihn, als er dachte. Es konnte einerseits von Vorteil sein, weil er seine Gedanken nicht aus sich heraus quälen musste, wenn sie ihn auf Dinge ansprach, die persönlichen Naturen waren. Andererseits machte es Severus Angst, ihr ein offenes Buch zu sein. All die Jahre gut versteckte Geheimnisse, die selbst Voldemort nicht kannte, wusste diese Frau, seine Zukünftige - und Potter. Das war ein schwerer Brocken.

Albus fuhr nach einigen Augenblicken der Besinnung fort. "Damals nachdem ich gestorben war, war Fawkes verschwunden. Man erzählte es mir hier im Portrait, du ja auch. Es ist immer so, wenn der Begleiter eines Phönix stirbt, dass diese Geschöpfe solange in Vergessenheit geraten, bis wieder der Richtige für sie gekommen ist und wird dann bis zu seinem Tode nicht mehr von dessen Seite weichen." Albus wartete und Severus wusste nicht so ganz wovon sein ehemaliger Mentor sprach. Doch schien es ihm, als würde dieser alte Mann es tatsächlich schaffen, Klarheit zu schaffen. Also blieb er geduldig und hörte weiter zu.

"Doch eines ist selten." hob Dumbledore seinen Finger. "Sehr selten sogar. Nämlich, dass die Phönixe während der fortgeschrittenen Entwicklung eines Menschenlebens sich jemandem anschließen. Phönixe haben die Fähigkeit, bereits im Babyalter des Menschen, so tief in das Herz und die Seele zu blicken, dass sie genau wissen, ob es der Richtige für sie ist oder nicht. Sie wissen es aufgrund der ihnen innewohnenden Seele und ganz einzigartigen Magie, die ihnen zugrunde liegt, und ich finde es traurig, wenn wir Menschen immer glauben, Phönixe seien so wundervoll glückbringende Geschöpfe, die kein Leid kennen. Doch ihre Natur, derer sie entspringen, ist grausam, denn sie können nur in unserer Welt existieren, wenn sie einen Seelenverwandten finden. Bis es soweit ist, sind sie vergessen und auf der ewigen Suche nach Erfüllung und der Erdung auf unserem Planeten. Die Symbiose, die sie mit uns eingehen, obliegt also schweren Lasten. Dabei sind die Zusammenkünfte, ihre Verbindung mit uns nur Momentaufnahmen für sie. Die Zeit der Suche dagegen ist eine Ewigkeit."

Albus wirkte traurig. Severus beobachtete es genau. Er schien dem nachzusinnen, wie seine Verbindung zu Fawkes war. "Den Moment den ein Phönix fühlt, in einem ganzen Leben eines Menschen hingegen, stellt für diesen einen Augenblick für den Phönix das gesamte Universum dar und dieses soll ja die Unendlichkeit sein." Albus schmunzelte wissend, denn Severus grübelte.

Albus beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor, hatte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und seine Augen blitzten auf. "Hermione war am Tag danach - nach meinem Tode - heimlich am See. Ich denke sie hatte wie alle anderen auch mit der schweren Stunde des Verlustes zu kämpfen. Und Fawkes hatte sich zu ihr gesellt, es war sein letzter Kreis auf Erden den er damals zog, bevor er sich wieder auf die ewige Suche begeben würde. Eine andächtige Ehrdarbietung, dass er wieder einmal ein Menschenleben begleiten durfte - egal wie traurig oder glücklich dieses Leben des Menschen auch gewesen sein mochte. Er schenkte ihr selbstlos ein paar Tränen und verschwand ab da."

Severus wusste nicht wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Langsam formten sich ein paar Gedanken und Fragen in seinem Kopf. Er kam sich wie ein kleiner Junge vor, der hier von einem übermächtigen, allwissenden Mentor geschult wurde, in den Künsten der Wissenschaften, die die Welt zusammenhielten. "Ich… ich hatte einen Traum…" murmelte er.

Albus horchte auf.

"Nun", begann er recht zögerlich, "ich hatte einen Unfall zu Ostern mit Asperpharos-Sporen und da hörte ich Minerva und Hermione reden. Ich dachte es sei nur ein Traum…"

"Träume können Wirklichkeit werden." flüsterte Albus.

"Minerva sagte, dass Phönixtränen Leben retten, wenn diese selbstlos genommen und selbstlos gegeben werden - nur dann könnten sie ihre vollständige heilende Wirkung entfalten. Sie zu konservieren… ich habe es versucht. Es gelingt nicht vollständig, nie könnte es das." führte Severus fort. "Auch Poppy sprach da von Legenden dazu."

"Ja, so ist es auch, mein Junge. Und das ganz Besondere daran ist, dass es nur zwischen Personen wirkt, die - so wie Phönix und Begleiter - seelenverwandt sind." Albus holte tief Luft. Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren und seine Augen wurden wässrig. "Diesen Fall gab es bis heute nur in Legenden und in denen steckt bekanntlich immer ein Funken Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass es also irgendwann einmal eine echten Fall gegeben haben muss, doch ist dieser dann bereits über zweitausend Jahre alt. Und jetzt haben du und Hermione mit diesem Funken, ein Licht entzündet… eines in eurer schwersten Dunkelheit."

Severus nickte, weil er Albus Theorie verstand. Sie war schlüssig. Dennoch waren da immer noch die eigenen Unsicherheiten, die er hatte. "Ich bin kein guter Mensch, Albus." sagte er und sein Hals schnürte sich ihm zu. Severus nestelte an seinen Fingerspitzen herum.

"So schlecht kannst du gar nicht sein, wenn dir diese Worte Kummer bereiten. Hör auf, dir einreden zu wollen, du seiest schlecht, nur weil du vor etlichen Jahren zuerst den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hast, um dann doch wieder ins Licht zu finden. Was glaubst du, wie viele Menschen dazu bereit sind, sich selbst so zu geißeln?" klang Dumbledores Stimme recht väterlich.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinem nicht mehr ganz so fettigen Haar. Albus sah, dass Severus doch sehr sensibel war. Der Krieg verlangte von ihm keine Härte und Stärke mehr ab. Er konnte frei denken, handeln, entscheiden. Etwas, dass Severus nie erfahren hatte und sich mit dieser neugewonnenen Freiheit schwer tat. Er war wie ein Kind, dass erst jetzt richtig anfing, das Laufen zu lernen.

Albus entschloss sich dazu, was er schon jahrelang dachte und fühlte, aber nie ausgesprochen hatte, zumindest nicht so offensichtlich. "Nicht viele, also nur sehr wenige haben den Mut und Schneid dazu, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen. Du hast all die Jahre - mal schwer, mal leicht - der Vergangenheit zum Trotze immer weiter gemacht, nie aufgegeben. Das ist etwas ganz Unglaubliches und du solltest dir diesen Kampfgeist bewahren." sprach Dumbledore mit tiefer Stimme und ausgereckter Brust. "Du weißt gar nicht wie stolz ich auf dich bin, Severus." war auch Albus Stimme brüchig, aber immer noch ehrfürchtig. Severus nickte etwas und lief puterrot an. Albus strahlte ihn an, als wäre es da größte Wunder für ihn.

Severus schien darauf etwas beflügelt und gestand Albus ein paar persönliche Worte. "Ms Granger und ich werden heiraten." Er blickte kurz zu Albus, als hätte ein Sohn seinen Vater um Erlaubnis gebeten.

"Das ist wunderbar, Severus. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück." Albus blaue Augen hatten diesen glitzernden Schimmer, den Severus nur dann kannte, wenn der alte Mann wirklich vom Herzen her schwer beeindruckt war.

Er stand auf. "Ich…"

"Ja, Severus?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich damals sagte, dass ich Lily…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Es sind nicht nur die Erinnerungsverluste", gestand er, "dass es jetzt nicht mehr so ist."

Albus nickte. "Hm…"

"Du kannst dich sicherlich an manche Momente erinnern in denen ich…" Severus wurde nervöser.

"Ja." nickte Albus weiter.

"Ich… war mir dessen nur nie bewusst gewesen. Es ist, als… als wären erst nach dem Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte, all die Schleier von mir gefallen, die mir die Sicht versperrten." Severus begann vor Dumbledore stehend, wieder mit seinen Fingernägeln zu spielen. Er kämpfte mit sich, diesen Satz zu sagen. "Das war zu viel für mich, denn ich hatte es doch schließlich all die Jahre nur für sie getan." und seine zittrige Stimme brachte ihm mehrere kleine Räusper ein.

Beinahe flehentlich, ihm zu erklären, wie das alles zusammenpasste, schaute er zu Albus auf. Severus hatten diesen seltenen suchenden Blick, den er immer nur dann hatte, wenn er eine Theorie noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte und noch mehr Informationen oder Experimente brauchte, um auch die letzten darin verborgenen Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Severus brauchte alles immer scheibchenweise auseinander genommen serviert, fein säuberlich geordnet und gut durchnummeriert. Alles andere, war schwammig und nicht kontrollierbar. Ein Gräuel für ihn, denn es bedeutete, nicht länger Herr der Lage zu sein.

Albus tat etwas Ungewöhnliches. Er stand auf, setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor seinen Sessel. Er legte die Hände zusammengefaltet und locker in seinen Schoß, blickte gütig über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser genau auf Severus. Dieser blickte sich kurz um, zog den Sessel näher an das Portrait und nahm Platz.

"Ich selbst habe auf bittere Art und Weise erfahren, wie es ist die erste große Liebe zu verlieren. Das Aufwachen aus diesem einzigartigen Traum, der so perfekt scheint, ist unbeschreiblich schrecklich. Die erste Liebe stellt oftmals den Spagat zwischen Kindheit und Erwachsensein dar. Einen, den nicht jeder schafft. Oftmals sind alte Kindheitswünsche daran geknüpft, dass alles wie in einem Märchen bezaubernd stattfindet und doch ist die Realität oftmals eine andere. Man erwacht eines Tages aus dieser Kindheit und sieht sich dem wahren Leben gegenüber, welches meist nicht mehr ganz so rosig aussieht. Verbunden mit einer Liebe, ist dieses Erwachen grausamer, als alles andere. Die Menschen reagieren unterschiedlich darauf. Sie sind eben Individuen." erklärte Dumbledore ganz offen und frei.

Severus seufzte. Albus merkte, dass Severus so etwas bereits geahnt hatte.

Albus Augen wurden wässrig. "Ich hatte nie den Mut es ein zweites Mal zu versuchen. Der Schmerz saß zu tief und ich hatte Angst davor, dass ich vor lauter Liebe wieder die Kontrolle über mich verlieren könnte." Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich ganz alt. "Lily wird immer ein Teil in deinem Herzen ausfüllen. Doch nicht einen so realen, wie Hermione, wenn die Liebe die du für sie empfinden solltest, echt ist." gab er an.

"Ja… doch ist das nicht schändlich? Jemand anderem Platz zu machen? Die eine aufgeben und die andere nehmen, weil sie eben gerade da ist? Einfach so, weil es passiert und man nichts dagegen machen kann?" fragte Severus mit hilfesuchendem Blick. Ihm schmerzten seine Augen und es hielt nur schwer seine Verzweiflung zurück.

"Nein, es ist menschlich, Severus. einfach nur menschlich." und Albus kullerte eine Träne die Wangen hinab.

Denn das war es, was passierte, wenn jener seltene Fall eintrat. Ein Mensch sich ändern konnte, wenn er es denn zulässt und Albus vorhin erklärt hatte. In diesem Augenblick war Albus so froh darum, dass Severus noch lebte und ihm wurde klar, dass er hätte mehr für ihn tun sollen - zu Lebzeiten. Doch auch jetzt konnte er es noch etwas richten. Er trotzte der Vergangenheit in diesem Moment genauso, wie Severus es all die Jahre über getan hatte und ihm eine zweite Chance im Leben bescherte, die soeben erst richtig begann.

Draußen am Fenster leuchtete es so hell auf, als würde die Sonne gerade ihre ersten Strahlen am morgendlichen Firmament bestreiten. Doch war es nicht die Sonne.

"Fawkes" sprach Severus, als der grelle Schein sich langsam lichtete.

"Ja, er hat es mir gestern gebeichtet, wollte einem alten sentimentalen Mann wohl mal kurz einen Besuch abstatten." und dabei wusste Albus, dass Fawkes aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier erschienen war.

Fawkes saß auf dem Fensterbrett und wartete geduldig. Severus machte ihm auf. Der Phönix stand in seiner herrlichen Pracht - so groß wie ein Schwan und elegant wie ein Pfau - auf und gurrte und schnäbelte an Severus Hand herum. Severus stieß ein selten erleichtertes Lachen aus sich heraus. Die Bande zwischen beiden schien geknöpft zu sein und beide verstanden einander sofort, als würden sie sich bereits seit Jahren kennen und wie Zwillinge auf Erden wandeln. Er schaute auf das Geschöpf wie ein kleiner Schulbub. Albus war überglücklich.

"Er spricht mit mir." meinte Severus überrascht und doch sehr vertraut.

"Ja, doch nur du kannst es hören."

"Er ist… einmalig." vibrierte Severus Bariton leise und sanft.

"Ja, das ist er. So wie du auch. Er wird mit dir lachen, wird mit dir leiden, wird auch mal etwas grummeln, wenn du grantelst und er wird dir eine treue Seele von Begleiter sein." gab Albus an.

"Es gibt noch ein kleines Geheimnis." meinte Albus augenzwinkernd.

Severus schaute auf. "Und welches?" fragte er offen, immer noch nebenher mit Fawkes beschäftigt.

"Ich war schon immer sehr stolz - auch wenn ich es nie offen zugab - aber ich wollte, dass jeder weiß, dass mein Haustier ein Phönix ist. Doch wenn ein Phönix sich einem anschließt, stellt er einen vor die Wahl. Entweder jeder sieht ihn in seiner reinen äußerlichen Form, denn die innere vermagst nur du zu erkennen, oder er nimmt für die Zeit deines Lebens, die eines anderen Vogels an."

"Wirklich und er ist nicht beleidigt?" fragte Severus.

"Ja, oder warum glauben alle es gäbe zurzeit nur ganze sieben auf der Welt. Meinen letzten Forschungen nach - die anderen Portraits halfen mir dabei einvernehmlich - dürften es in Wirklichkeit zur jetzigen Zeit gut an die dreißig sein." gluckste Dumbledore verschmitzt.

Severus schaute mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die so warm wie die von Fawkes waren in dessen Schwarze. Der Vogel vermochte es, Severus in diesen viele Lasten abzunehmen und der junge Mann fühlte sich zu ersten Mal seit Jahren von allen Ängsten und Sorgen befreit. Man sah es in seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen, seiner lockeren Körperhaltung. "Ich…" und er wich einen Schritt zurück.

Der Phönix, eben noch in sattem rotgoldenem Gefieder, verwandelte sich in eine kleine rote Flamme getaucht in einen prachtvollen Rotmilan. Severus hatte Augen so groß wie ein Hauself.

"Ein Rotmilan." meinte Albus überrascht.

"Ja. Einmal, als ich acht Jahre alt war, waren meine Eltern und ich in Wales. Es war ein Wochenendausflug, den einzigen den wir je gemacht hatten. So etwas wie Urlaubsreisen konnten wir uns nicht leisten. Doch in dem einen Jahr hatte Tobias mit zu den besten in der Fabrik gehört und da hatte man ihm diese Reise für ihn und seine Familie geschenkt. Er hat sich sogar zusammen gerissen. Das habe ich all die Jahre nie mehr erlebt…" Er schien sich gerade bildlich daran zu erinnern und es zauberte ein feines, kleines Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. "Ihre Schreie sind einzigartig, ihre roten Schwanzfedern leuchten bereits weit in der Ferne, wenn sie in Seitenlage eine Kurve fliegen. Meist segeln sie, beobachten den Boden, um Nahrung zu finden. Sie halten zwischendurch immer Ruhepausen - ganz gediegen und entspannt. Oftmals fliegen die Pärchen gemeinsam. Wenn man also einen sieht ist der Partner nicht weit." sagte er als kenne er kein schöneres Tier auf Erden und blickte in die jadefarbenden Augen dieses Vogels mit gespannter Faszination.

Fawkes zwinkerte ein paar Male.

"Wie möchtest du ihn nennen?" fragte Albus und stopfte sich voller Zufriedenheit darüber, dass er Severus endlich mal ohne seine dicken Mauern sehen konnte.

"Fawkes, nie könnte ich ihm einen anderen Namen geben."

Albus war erstaunt.

Severus blickte zum ehemaligen Schulleiter hinüber. "Lily… würde nicht passen. Sie ist Vergangenheit und in den wenigen verschwommenen und so unvollständigen Erinnerungen, dass es eigentlich gar keine mehr sind und die ich noch an sie habe, gut aufgehoben." sagte er zuversichtlich.

Wenn es Albus möglich gewesen wäre, diesen Rahmen auch nur für einen Moment zu verlassen, er hätte es getan und hätte Severus in eine feste Umarmung gepackt. Doch so… "Ja, Fawkes…" war alles, was er dazu sagte und er seufzte glücklich dabei.

Der Blick des Vogels war stolz, seine Haltung ebenso, seine gegabelten rot aufleuchtenden Schwanzfedern wie eine flammende Fackel. Der Schnabel war recht gerade, aber dennoch mit dem greifvogelartigen Haken als Spitze und war ein markantes Rotgelb. Sein Kopf war silbergrau, was die jadefarbenen Augen deutlicher hervorbrachte. Seine Brust war silberrötlich mit schwarzen länglichen kleinen Federn dazwischen und als er die Flügel ausbreitete, ging entlang seiner Flügel ein rotes Farbmuster, welches zu den Spitzen der Federn hin immer grauer bis weiß und direkt an den Federspitzen gar ins Tiefschwarze umschlug. Severus hielt seine Hand hin und er stieg ihm auf den Arm. Albus merkte, wie Severus vor Stolz beinahe platzte.

"Ihr gebt ein gutes Pärchen ab." giggelte er und Severus grinste.

Als er zur Tür ging, sagte er leise. "Danke für alles, Albus."

"Gern geschehen, mein Junge." zwinkerte er nickend.


	22. Der Vergangenheit zum Trotze Teil 2

Hallo!

Sorry für die Verspätung. Nur irgendwie gibt es einen Error beim Hochladen. da musste ich ein wenig tricksen, um es endlich online zu bekommen.

to°lufa:  
Wahnsinn, ein komplett vollständiges Review. Daher schicke ich dir, lieber eine PM. Ich hatte bei der Beschreibung von Hermiones Kleid Bedenken. In solchen Dingen war ich noch nie besonders...

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- 22. Der Vergangenheit zum Trotze, Teil 2 ---

_im Juni 1999_

Erschöpft setzte sich Hermione auf einen Stuhl, trank etwas Bowle und versuchte sich damit abzukühlen. Ihre Füße schmerzten von dem vielen Tanzen und Stehen. Alle wollten sich mit jedem unterhalten. Die Lehrer, weil sie einen so guten Abschluss hinbekommen hatte, den zuletzt jemand vor genau hundert Jahren erreicht hatte und es war kein geringerer als Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich gewesen. Ginny zerrte sie oft mit zu anderen Freunden aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft und Neville und Draco schienen sie als Tanzkönigin für diese Nacht auserkoren zu haben. Das war im Moment alles zu viel. Sie brauchte frische Luft. Langsam stand sie auf und begab sich durch die Eingangshalle hinaus ins Freie.

Von den Portalstufen aus umrundete sie das traumhafte Schauspiel aus Rosensträuchern, den einzelnen Klematis-umgarnten Durchgängen, als würde alles Zusammengesteckte kleine Feen-Grotten eines Blütendschungels sein. An mancher Ecke plätscherten kleine Wasserfontänen, in denen Regenbogenfische tanzten, auf den Wegen glitzerten die Kieskauper, die umher huschten und leuchteten farbenfroh um die Wette, wie ein Meer aus sich sanft bewegender Seide. Kleine Heckenwuschel, rund wie ein Schwamm, raschelten und rollten umher wie Igel und wenn sich ihnen jemand näherte, erstarrten sie, zogen sich zusammen, ihre kleinen Blätter pressten sich wie kleine Stacheln aneinander in alle Richtungen abstehend und es machte 'Wusch'. Ein rosafarbener Nebel umgab sie, der einen herrlichen Duft erinnernd an zuckersüßen Kaugummi verströmte. Feen huschten zwischen den Ranken der Blüten-Prachten umher und spielten miteinander kichernd und jauchzend zugleich. Buntbogen-Libellen flirrten in kleinen Schwärmen wie tanzende Fische mit ihren fluoreszierenden Schwänzen über ihnen und Silberstreif-Käfer durchkreuzten sanft brummend die schwarze Nacht mit ihren filigranen Strichen und Schleifen, die einem Kunstgemälde in nichts nachstanden.

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, ein einfach herrlicher Abschied. In manchem Strauch kicherte es, in manchem raschelte es. Die Musik nahm ab, je weiter sie sich von den Ereignissen dieses Abends entfernte. Es kehrte ein wohltuende Ruhe ein.

Hermione wollte keinem Pärchen begegnen. Sie huschte beinahe schlendernd nach rechts weg, zu den Kräuterbeeten und steuerte bereits das erste Gewächshaus an, das wie die anderen auch, zwischen Beeten und Wegen in mattem Schimmer emporragte. Sie erblickte die kleine Bank, auf der sie und Minerva kurz vor Ostern gesessen hatten und wo sie heimlich bereits wusste, dass sie Severus eben mehr als nur mochte. Doch erst danach begann sie sich einzustehen, dass sie sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte, den sie kaum begegnet war, oder kannte. Es war verrückt und dennoch irgendwie richtig - verrückt eben.

Ihr Glas mit Bowle drehte sie langsam im nunmehr hinter den Bergen hervorkriechenden Mondsichel-Licht langsam hin und her. Sie hörte knirschende Schritte, langsam und bedächtig, fest und gezielt. Eine dunkle Gestalt setzte sich vorsichtig und bedächtig neben sie und atmete die Luft ein, als wäre es reiner Sauerstoff. Sie zauberte ein weiteres Glas Bowle mit einem einfach Schlenker ihrer Hand und Zauberstab herbei, nahm das schwebende Stück in die Hand und überreichte es ihrem stummen Nachbarn. Dieser nickte nur leicht zum Dank.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Keiner wusste worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Es lag alles im Unbekannten und beide wussten nicht, ob sie einander auch unbekannt waren oder nicht. Egal wie viele Erinnerungen sie miteinander durch Phiolen oder selbst erlebte teilten, diese waren eben fern der Realität in der sie jetzt verweilten und zukünftig für ihr Leben in Ehe bestimmend. Es war merkwürdig still, um sie herum, in ihnen auch. Eine Ruhe, ohne tiefe Angst, aber mit Zweifeln behaftet.

Severus hatte Fawkes die Freiheit gegeben, seine so schnelle Rückkehr zu genießen. Er hätte auf ihn bauen können in diesen Moment. Doch wollte er es selbst sein, wenngleich Fawkes - in ihm - immer bei ihm war. So hielt sich dieser zurück, in einer Baumkrone sitzend, und beide gespannt beobachtend.

Irgendwann fing es an, Hermione zu frösteln. Als sie ihren Schal in etwas Wärmeres verwandeln wollte, kam er ihr zuvor. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat, aber er tat es einfach. Ein zaghaftes Schmunzeln huschte an seinen Augen verstohlen vorbei. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz und Hermione sah zum ersten Mal, dass seine Augen wirklich nicht mehr so leer waren oder bitter starrten. Da war etwas anderes in ihm zu sehen und sie war froh, dass es ein Lichtblick war. Beide lehnten sich zurück. Als ein Blick auf Severus' Finger ihr verriet, dass auch er fror, zauberte sie aus seinem dunkelgrünen Umhang einen dickeren. Er versteifte sich kurz, starrte auf den See, aber nickte dann, so als würde er damit sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie lehnten sich wieder zurück.

Nach einiger Zeit, zwei weiteren Gläsern Bowle vernahmen beide Schritte, sie waren fest und zielstrebig. Beide wussten, dass nur eine Person sich durch diesen Gang ankündigte.

"Guten Morgen." kam es leise.

"Morgen, Minerva." sagte Hermione und bemerkte, dass Minerva ihre Schwips zu verbergen versuchte. "Brauchst du etwas?"

"Eigentlich ja, doch Nevan findet es amüsant, mich ohne Hilfe ausnüchtern zu lassen." flüsterte sie. Die Direktorin lächelte offen.

Severus dagegen hielt die Füße still. Eine angetrunkene Minerva war ihm nicht geheuer.

"Harry wollte schon einen Suchtrupp nach dir schicken." schaute sie zu Severus und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.

Snapes Lippen vollzogen eine kleine missbilligende Welle, die Hermione, durch den seitlich nach vorn gerichteten Blick zu ihrer Direktorin und an ihm vorbei, durchaus wahrnahm.

"Ich hoffe du hast es unterbunden?" meinte er ironisch.

Minerva lächelte kurz und knapp. "Ja, ich hätte mein Amt für diese Zwecke ausnutzen können. Nur steht mir bekanntlich mein Gerechtigkeitssinn zu sehr im Wege. Glücklicherweise hat Ginny dieses Problem bereits erfolgreich behoben. So musste ich nicht in Ungnade fallen." sagte sie so trocken, dass man dahinter Sarkasmus erhaschte.

Hermione und Severus schauten sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Seit wann gestand Minerva denn so etwas. 'Amtsmissbrauch…?' dachten beide gleichzeitig sich tief in die Augen schauend und hatten es offen dem anderen mitgeteilt. Sowohl Hermione als auch Severus bekamen rosafarbene Wangen.

Minerva hatte sich wieder erhoben, seufzte leise. "Bleibt nicht zu lange auf, Gute Nacht, ähm Guten Morgen, natürlich, oder so in der Art… Hermione, Severus." und zu Snapes Verwunderung, gab sie Mione einen Kuss an die Schläfe. "Morgen Mittag, Brunch bei Nevan und mir, Mione?"

"Sehr gern, Minerva."

Sie richtete sich auf, tätschelte kurz von der Seite Severus Schulter. "Sieht er nicht umwerfend aus?" fragte sie seufzend und Hermione hatte einen verschmitzten Blick aufgesetzt, als Minerva dazu zwinkerte. Sie drehte sich dann um und ging wieder so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Severus hatte unentwegt zwischen beiden Frauen hin und her geschielt, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Kopf einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er schien zu realisieren, dass die beiden eine sehr enge Bande geknüpft hatten und Nevan Nettle-Jones wohl auch.

Der Mond war noch höher gekrochen. Hermione immer noch seitlich in Position, betrachtete Severus nun offenen Blickes. Sie schien ihn wohl tatsächlich 'umwerfend' zu finden.

"Du machst mit dem Funkeln deiner Augen dem Mond Konkurrenz." sagte er mit leiser vibrierender Stimme und verschloss seine Lippen wieder schmal.

Noch immer fixierte er irgendeinen Punkt in der Ferne.

"Danke." antwortete sie knapp.

Sie merkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, diese so einfache nett gemeinte und eigentlich fast belanglos geltende Geste, nicht als eine hässliche Ausgeburt emotionaler Überschwänglichkeit zu betrachten. Sie wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, so dass er verstand, dass es nicht ihre Absicht war, irgendwie zu viel Emotion in diesen Moment zu legen. Doch plötzlich ergriff er ihre rechte Hand. Erst setzte ihr Herz aus, dann schlug es mit einem brachialen Schlag in ihrer Halsschlagader weiter und legte ihre Kehle trocken. Sie war wie angewurzelt. Er merkte, dass sie verkrampfte und wollte sie blitzartig loslassen. Doch als hätte sie es erahnt, verhakte sie ihre kleinen schmalen Finger mit seinen dünnen langen. Nach einer Weile ließen sie ganz langsam und behutsam wieder los, entflochten Finger für Finger und blieben stumm sitzen.

Severus hatte ihre Narbe unter seinen Fingern gespürt und strich sanft darüber mit ehrfürchtigem Blick in seinen Augen. Hermione schluckte und ihre Finger begangen zu zittern. Er zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück, blickte auf den See hinaus. Zögerlich schaute sie ihn an. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sie wegen ihrer Narbe vielleicht unattraktiv finden könnte. Doch verriet ihr sein Blick nur Trauer und Mitgefühl. Langsam hob sie ihre und strich ihm sein Haar zur Seite. Er schloss kurz die Augen, als sie seine am Hals sah. Dass er sein Haar gewaschen hatte und es diesen wunderbaren seidigen Glanz hatte, beeindruckte sie mehr und fing an mit diesem zu spielen. Er musste etwas schüchtern schmunzeln. Es war eine heimliche gegenseitige Bewunderung, die er wiederum mit einem erneuten verständnisvollen Greifen nach ihrer Hand ausdrückte.

Bald hielt es keiner mehr auf der Bank, das Sitzen waren beide Leid.

"Wir sollten zu Bett gehen." sprach er leise und tief, was ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut verschaffte.

Er stand auf und starrte zuerst auf seine Füße. Er hatte bemerkt, dass dieser Satz recht zweideutig war. Er erhob erst seinen Blick, als Hermione sich von der Bank erhob. Sie schaute ihn an, er fixierte einen Punkt über ihrer Schulter, dann wanderten seine Augen zu ihr.

Beide schienen plötzlich erleichtert. Sie merkten, dass jeder von ihnen etwas verwirrt schien. Severus drängte es nach Flucht. Er wollte seine steinerne Miene aufsetzen, doch seine Augen sahen sie immer noch an und er erkannte, dass sie es dennoch sah - Zweifel. Und sie merkte, dass er es auch in ihren sah.

"Wir könnten noch…" meinte er.

"Nein." Sagte sie ohne zu überlegen. "Wir bauen eine Brücke für das kleine Licht im Dunkel."

Er nickte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ein paar Meter in Richtung Schloss.

"Der Hochzeitstag steht noch nicht fest." sagte sie ruhig.

"Wann wäre es dir genehm?" fragte er.

Ihm schlug augenblicklich sein Herz bis zum Halse hinauf, als wäre es ein Dampfkessel und setzte sein Gehirn unter Nebelschwaden in ein schwammiges Etwas. Es fiel ihm schwer, den Kopf nicht zu verlieren.

"Der… elfte Juli, vielleicht?" fragte sie.

"Also in eineinhalb Wochen." nickte er und blickte seitlich, den Seiteneingang bereits im Lichtkegel der Flurbeleuchtung erahnend.

"Ja, es ist ein Sonntag." murmelte sie.

Severus wollte etwas wissen, etwas zeigen, es teilen und hob seinen Arm. Fawkes flog darauf und Hermione schaute gespannt auf ihn.

"Was für ein schönes Tier." klang sie wie in Trance.

Severus Augenbraue zuckte kurz. Ihm schwoll die Brust an. All die Jahre wollte er einmal jemanden beeindrucken und nun stand eine Frau vor ihm, gerade schwer beeindruckt von ihm und seinem Haustier, das doch nur ein Rotmilan war.

"Wie heißt er?" fragte sie und zögerte ihn zu berühren.

Er nickte ihr mutig zu. "Fawkes."

"Fawkes." wiederholte sie, als hätte er den Namen einer Legende gesprochen.

Sie berührte seinen Kopf und zuckte zurück. Hermione suchte den Blick von Severus. "Die gleichen Augen, der gleiche Blick…" murmelte sie und berührte jetzt Severus Wange.

Er sog die Luft scharf ein. "Ich…" Er hatte seine eigene Stimme kaum wahr genommen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf lächelnd, tippte ihm auf die Brust und suchte seinen Blick erneut. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen spiegelten sich in den glänzenden Schwarzen von Severus wider.

"Ja…" sagte er nur andächtig.

"Ihr beide seht atemberaubend aus." leuchteten ihre Augen auf und Fawkes tippelte auf Severus Schulter hinauf, als hätte sie die beiden soeben auf einen Podest gestellt.

Beide wussten nicht so recht über was sie noch sprechen sollten. Der Moment war einfach nur überwältigend. Hermione verstand jetzt, was es damals mit den Phönixtränen auf sich gehabt hatte und es nicht nur Legenden waren oder ein möglicher Traum sondern das die damals ausgesprochenen Worte, hier und jetzt Realität waren. Als sie den Rotmilan berührt hatte, wusste sie ganz genau, dass es mit dem damaligen Geschenk von Fawkes zu tun hatte und sie wusste auch, dass es mit Severus in Verbindung stand und ebenso ihr selbst. All der Vergangenheit, die nicht immer gut um beide bestellt gewesen war, hatten sie zum Trotze überwunden - mit engstirniger, sturer Beflissenheit ihrer Charaktere.

"Gute Nacht, Hermione." sagte er leise und sie vernahm ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund mit einer leichten Gänsehaut.

Sie lächelte daraufhin. "Gute Nacht, Severus."

Er nickte mit schmalen Lippen, feuchten Händen, die er hinter seinem Rücken ineinandergelegt hatte, Fawkes jetzt auf seiner Schulter zufrieden schaute und Severus glaubte sein Herz hätte gerade versucht durch den Brustkorb hindurch zu brechen und sie hätte es sehen können. Denn sie fasste ihm auf die Brust und seufzte leise.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Es war ein Mechanismus, er konnte nicht anders. Er versuchte ein knappes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch fiel es ihm nicht leicht. Aber den Ansatz dazu hatte er schon einmal geschafft. Auch Severus schien den Zauber genau zu spüren, den dieser Moment ihnen gab. Sie nickte verständnisvoll. Beide ließen voneinander und er ging als erster.

Hermione wartete bis er um die Ecke war und den Nebeneingang betreten hatte. Sie leerte den letzten Schluck aus dem Bowle-Glas und ließ beide mit einem Schlenker verschwinden. Dann stiefelte sie mit müden Beinen sehnsüchtig dem warmen Bett entgegen. Es war drei Uhr morgens und als sie sich in ihre Bettdecke hüllte, seufzte sie und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr nicht nur die Bettdecke Wärme schenkte.

Severus lag auf dem Rücken, stocksteif und gerade in seinem Bett, starrte an die Decke des Baldachin, die wie die Decke in der Großen Halle verzaubert war und den Sternenhimmel über Hogwarts widerspiegelte. Er sah noch einigen Sternschnuppen nach. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und die Decke war wieder aus schweren dicken dunkelgrünen Samtstoffen. Noch einmal blickte er zur Seite, wo sein neues Haustier, bereits gemütlich auf dem Schrank sitzend, seinen Kopf leicht nach vorn gebeugt die Augen geschlossen hatte und tief schlummerte. Auch Severus schloss die Augen, verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und fiel seit Monaten in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

oOo

Die Schule wirkte leer und verlassen. Alle Schüler und Absolventen waren gleich nach dem Frühstück abgereist. Dass Hermione sich von all ihren Freunden und Klassenkameraden nicht verabschiedet hatte war kein Drama, denn sie hatten vor, sich noch dieses Wochenende alle einmal in den 'Drei Besen' bei Hannah zu treffen. Und es wollten wirklich alle kommen, bevor jeder seiner Wege ging. 'Ein selbstständiges Leben.' dachte Hermione und verließ ihre Räume zum allerletzten Mal.

Die Koffer standen gepackt und fertig in der Eingangshalle und es war wirklich Mittag geworden, als Hermione bei Minerva auftauchte. Doch fand sie einen Zettel vor:

_Guten Morgen, Mione._

_Wir sind in der Küche. Entschuldige die kurzfristige Änderung._

_Grüße, Minerva._

Sie seufzte und begab sich mit flinken Füßen in Richtung Hufflepuff-Trakt, aber bog nach rechts ab, anstatt geradeaus zu gehen. In der Küche war wieder dieser eine Tisch gedeckt, geradeaus in der Ecke und rechter Hand war der Länge nach der große Raum mit all den vielen Feuerstellen, Öfen und diversen Regalen an den Seiten.

Nevan kramte gerade in einem. "Wo haben die nur das Salz?"

Minerva rollte mit den Augen. "Accio Salzstreuer." und sie hatte ihn in der Hand.

Mione lachte. "Und Nevan behauptet ein Slytherin zu sein."

Minerva nickte und er kam näher. "Hallo, Mione." und gab ihren Kuss an die Schläfe.

"Hi, ihr beiden." strahlte die frisch gebackene Absolventin.

"Wenn Männer einmal mit im Haushalt helfen sollen, sind sie ganz plötzlich allesamt ungeschickt." seufzte Minerva vor sich hin.

"Ja, ist eine fürchterliche Krankheit." fügte er selbst an und gab Minerva einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nevan war überglücklich, denn da nun die Ferien ins Haus standen, konnten alle drei gemeinsam ihr erstes Familienleben auf die Probe stellen und vielleicht auch noch mit Severus… 'Je nachdem wie er sich benehmen wird. Ansonsten lernt er meine andere Seite kennen.' dachte Nevan vor sich hin.

"Kommt, setzt euch." sagte sie mütterlich und alle drei nahmen Platz. 'Was meinst du mit anderer Seite?' dachte sie und Nevan errötete. Minervas Augenbraue wippte wissend neckend.

'Die des Slytherin, ohne Grund bin ich nicht die Oberschlange.' meinte er witzelnd.

'Oho… du zahme Schlange.' lächelte sie süffisant zurück.

'So zahm ist sie nicht.' meinte er geschwind.

Ein vierter Stuhl mit Gedeck war frei und Hermione ahnte, so wie die beiden sich anfunkelten, dass sie sich unterhielten - in Gedanken. Ihre Blicke deuteten eindeutig auf ganz Privates hin, was Hermione definitiv nicht an diesem Tisch haben wollte. Allein die Vorstellung… Sie seufzte und lenkte schnell ab, bevor sie doch noch irgendwelche imaginären Bilder in ihren Geist schraubten. "Wen erwartet ihr noch?" fragte sie.

"Severus." gab Nevan sofort an.

"Frühstückt er nicht…?"

"Es sind ab heute Ferien. Die Hauselfen haben frei. Wenn er Hunger hat, muss er hierher kommen. Außerdem habe ich ihn eingeladen." gab Minerva recht nüchtern an.

Die Tür knarrte leise und Severus trat ein. Es war absolut still hier drinnen. Sonst, so kannte er es von früher, war hier ein Heiden Durcheinander wenn hunderte Hauselfen fleißig herumwirtschafteten. Er kam langsam näher und Hermione konnte nicht anders, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, als aufstehen und sich herumdrehen. "Hallo." sagte sie.

"Hallo." sagte er zurück.

Nevan stand auf, nickte Severus zu und ging an ihm vorbei. Noch immer war das Eis zwischen beiden nicht so recht gebrochen. Er schnappte zwei Pfannen und stellte sie auf eine Feuerstelle. "Wer mag Rührei mit allem Drum und Dran?"

"Ich bitte." sagte Minerva rasch.

"Ich auch." meinte Hermione und blickte jetzt zu Severus, der einfach nur kurz in dessen Richtung nickte.

Während Nevan herumhantierte und vor sich hin pfiff, Minerva dies manchmal mit einem amüsierten und verträumten Blick quittierte, hatte Hermione Severus nervös heißen Tee eingeschenkt und drohte seine Tasse umzukippen, so dass er ihre Hand hielt.

"Danke." flüsterte er.

Sie lächelte und er hatte ihre Hand losgelassen, noch bevor Minerva wieder von Nevan zu ihnen auf den Tisch schaute.

Nevan hatte extra viel Speck und noch ein paar Würstchen gebraten sowie mit Butter bestrichene Toast geröstet und stellte alles auf einer Platte angerichtet mit auf den Tisch. "Greift zu." sagte er und setzte sich.

Minerva blickte Nevan an, dann sein schmackhaft angerichtete Platte mit deftigen Leckereien.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich es auf mir sitzen lasse, wenn du behauptest, ich wäre in der Küche ungeschickt."

"Habe ich das?" und schaute neckisch.

"Ja, es ist hier nicht viel anders als in einem Labor. Das kommt einer Beleidung meines Berufstandes gleich." sagte er beiläufig.

Mione lachte leise. "Nur, dass Tränke nicht sonderlich schmecken… Doch das hier… ist super, ehrlich." gab sie zwischen ihren Bissen preis.

Nevan blinzelte sie an. "Ach, dir schmeckt es?"

"Sehr lecker." und gab ihm einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Na, da weiß ich wer jetzt jeden Sonntag das Frühstück macht und kann den Hauselfen zukünftig frei geben." gab Minerva trocken von sich und genoss das Rührei. "Da ist ausgesprochen gut." meinte sie und hatte Nevans verstörten Blick vollkommen übergangen.

Severus hatte das Schauspiel zwar hellhörig mitbekommen, aber in Wirklichkeit suchte er immer wieder nur nach Hermiones haselnussbraunen Augen. Seit letzter Nacht hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich dafür zu schämen, dass sie ihm so viel mehr bedeuteten wie einst die Grünen. Er atmete tief ein und aß in aller Seelenruhe. Die anderen Dreien bekamen es durchaus mit, dass Severus sehr ausgeglichen wirkte.

"Du hattest dich gar nicht von deinen Freunden verabschiedet, Mione." meinte Nevan, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

"Wir hatten schon vorher ausgemacht, dass wir uns alle diesen Sonntag bei Hannah in den 'Drei Besen' treffen." und löffelte sich dabei eine weitere Portion Rührei auf ihren Teller.

Severus goss ihr währenddessen wie selbstverständlich heißen Kirschtee mit Vanille nach. 'Muss ich mir merken, Kirschtee mit Vanille.' dachte er rasch.

"Und kommen alle?" fragte Minerva, heimlich in ihrem Innern einen kleinen Jauchzer ausstoßend, als sie die kleine feine Zweisamkeit der beiden bemerkte.

"Ja, auch die die bereits im Beruf stecken. Die DA… Luna hat aus Neukaledonien geschrieben und ist sogar schon morgen da. Sie besucht zuerst ihren Vater, dann ist sie bei Ginny untergebracht."

Nevan und Minerva nickten.

"Was ist dein beruflicher Wunsch?" fragte Severus jetzt mit leiser tiefer Stimme. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihren.

Sie hippelte etwas hin und her, ganz so wie in alten Zeiten in seinem Unterricht. Doch war es nicht die Schülerin vor ihm, sondern die junge Frau, die sogleich ihren beruflichen Traum ausplaudern würde. "Ich studiere als Erstfach Magisches Recht und als Zweitfach Zaubertränke." sagte sie und wurde rot.

Er nickte und ein kleines Aufblitzten seiner Augen folgte dem mit anschließenden Mini-Grübchen. Hermione schmolz wieder einmal dahin und nährte so ihre Röte im Gesicht.

Minerva grinste und lenkte ab, so dass die beiden sich nicht unter die Lupe genommen fühlten. "Nevan… du weißt doch noch, die Wette?"

"Ja, weiß ich noch…" brummte er.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Du kannst es also nicht lassen." stellte er trocken fest.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." zuckte Minerva mit den Schultern.

"Um was ging es dieses Mal?" hakte Severus nach.

"Eine Jahreskarte für zwei für 'Pride of Portree' ist es." murmelte Nevan.

Severus Mundwinkel verzogen sich in leichte Häme.

"Um was hattet ihr beide damals gewettet, als ich den Zeitumkehrer hatte?" fragte Hermione neugierig dazwischen.

Minerva und Severus blickten sie beide überrascht an.

"Woher weißt du…?" fragte Minerva.

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt breit grinsen sollte. Sie hielt es nur schwer zurück. "Nun ja… da gibt es ein Portrait, dass Zitronenbonbons lutschend manch kleine Geschichte zu erzählen weiß."

"Ja natürlich, Albus, wie immer." sagte Minerva trocken. 'Der alte Kauz kann einfach nicht seinen Mund halten.'

Hermione schaute gespannt zu Severus, der immer noch Minerva ansah und sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen musste. Hier schienen nicht alle ihre Gedanken zu verschließen. Es war ein offenes Miteinander.

Er legte seine Gabel zur Seite, tupfte sich die Mundwinkel. "Wenn Minerva verlieren würde, hätte sie mit zum jährlichen transsilvanischen Duellier-Turnier gemusst." Er schaute kurz zu dieser. "Ich wollte dich schon immer in Aktion sehen." und er grinste etwas.

Minerva dagegen blieb kurz der Mund offen, bevor sie weiter aß und ihre Bemerkung runterschluckte.

"Wenn ich verlieren würde, hätte ich sie zum alljährlichen Symposium der magischen Zünfte begleiten müssen." schaute er Hermione tief in die Augen.

Jetzt grinste Minerva. "Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich mal unter die Leute zu bekommen und du hast verloren."

Severus trank etwas Tee, blickte dabei an seiner Hakennase vorbei und zu Minerva hinüber. "Durch Lucius wäre ich eh dort gewesen." gab er an.

"Ja, doch so warst du es in Begleitung, was allen die Sprache verschlug und nicht als Mitläufer der Familie Malfoy. Ich denke, dass hat deinem Image genützt."

Severus überging es, dass sie damit auch eine Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte und lehnte sich zurück. "Du hast es genossen, nicht wahr? Ich wollte meine Ruhe, du hast sie mir nicht gegönnt. Wenn ich ein besseres Image - wie du es so schön sagst - haben wollte, dann hätte ich es auch tun können. Doch das war nie meine Absicht gewesen." Er blickte ernst.

Minerva sah ihn genau an. "Die letzten Monate haben gezeigt, dass deine geliebte Ruhe dir nicht immer gut tut und wenn ich dich jetzt - den letzten Monat betrachtend - so betrachte, hast du einen wundervollen Imagewechsel vollzogen."

Beide schwiegen.

Doch er setzte doch noch nach. "Ich bin mit dem Forschen sehr weit gekommen. Das allein ist wichtig, das Gerede der anderen… es interessiert mich nicht mehr."

"Wissenschaft ist nicht alles im Leben, Severus." meinte sie und warf Nevan bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, so dass dieser ihr einen warmen und gütigen Blick schenkte.

"Die Theorien sind sehr gut. Severus ist sehr viel weiter gekommen, als ich. Vielleicht könnten wir beide daran anknüpfen und gemeinsam…" Hermione hatte es also getan.

Sie hatte für Severus Partei ergriffen und Nevan schmunzelte heimlich, blickte verstohlen zu Minerva, die einfach ihren Tee trank. 'Mal schauen wie sie das verkraftet.' dachte er.

"Magisches Recht ist dein Erstfach." mahnte Minerva und war verbal dazwischen gegangen.

"Und Zaubertränke das Zweitfach." sagte Mione energisch.

Beide Frauen funkelten sich an.

Dann blickte Hermione zu Severus. "Würdest du es erlauben?" fragte sie.

"Was erlauben?" fragte er.

"Das wir es als gemeinsames Projekt fortführen?"

Er überlegte. "Hast du meine Unterlagen durchgearbeitet?"

"Ja, gleich nach der letzten Prüfung." kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

"Sehr vorbildlich." schnarrte er leise und sie schaute empört.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht. Doch muss ich mich selbst erst einmal nach einer neuen Stellung umsehen. Und dann wäre da dein Studium…" begann er langsam aber sicher an eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu denken.

"Das Studium finanzieren mir die Malfoys, ich haben Dracos Ausbildungsfons zur Verfügung. Das wäre nicht das Problem." sagte sie geschwind und Severus hob eine Augenbraue bis kurz vor seinem Haaransatz. 'Das…! Müsste noch diskutiert werden.' dachte er mit etwas Argwohn.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. 'Männer!'

Severus hatte es wahrgenommen, Offenheit war auch eben unerbittlich. "Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas mitteilen, Hermione?" fragte er.

"Nun, du erinnerst dich an die Erinnerung des Ministeriums? Da wo Mrs Eldowney unterschrieben hat? Ist dir eine gewisse Mitgliedschaft aufgefallen?" sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an und er nickte. "Gut, denn das ist die Erklärung."

Severus verschluckte sich. "Du… jener Klub unterstützt dich?" fragte er.

"Jepp."

"Hermione, ich weiß zwar nicht wie gut recherchiert deine Informationen dazu sind - er ist eigentlich geheim - und mich wunderte es, dass eine alte reinblütige sehr gut situierte und gestellte Frau wie Wystania Eldowney, so unterschreibt, aber…" er hatte kaum noch Worte, als er realisierte, was das alles bedeuten mochte.

"Tja, mein Lieber. So viel zu Frauenpower." grinste sie und Minerva lachte zu Hermiones kleiner Emanzipation anerkennend leise.

Severus holte tief Luft und blickte tief in seine Tasse Tee.

"Willkommen im Klub, Severus." betonte Nevan und seufzte auch in seine Tasse.

Beide Frauen lachten vor sich hin, sich verstehend ansehend und hofften, beide würden endlich Frieden schließen.

Nevan räusperte sich. "Noch immer warten viele, auf die Möglichkeit des Patentes für deine Salbe und auch Hermiones Tinktur hat das Interesse der Heil- und Medi-Zunft geweckt."

Severus blieb nichts anders übrig als Nevan hier zu zustimmen. "Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Die Tantiemen würde für den Anfang reichen." Er schaute ihn aber nicht an, blieb stur reserviert.

Nevan verstand es.

"Was ist mit deiner Preisverleihung?" fragte Severus Hermione.

"Wie?" setzte sie ihre Tasse Tee rasch ab.

"Die Preisverleihung für den besten Nachwuchstrankbrauer."

Hermione riss die Augen auf. "Du weißt…"

"Ich lese 'Zaubertränke Heute', so wie du sicherlich auch." gab er an.

"Ich habe, durch die Prüfungen und deinen Forschungsbericht, gar keine Zeit dafür gehabt. All meine Abos des letzten Monats liegen noch ungelesen da." nuschelte sie.

"Du bist mit nominiert worden und Mitte Juni bist du als Sieger auserwählt worden und Mitte August ist die Preisverleihung." erinnerte er sie sanft.

"Oh, wie toll." murmelte sie und griff wieder nach der Tasse.

Minerva schaute auf. Es ging bereits auf halb drei zu. "So 15:00 Uhr treffen die Lehrer sich zur abschließenden Konferenz für dieses Schuljahr. Wir müssen dann mal langsam los." Sie stand auf, gab Hermione einen Kuss ins Haar. "Ihr solltet noch einiges besprechen." meinte sie und Nevan bot ihr einen Arm an.

"Bis bald." hob er die Hand und sie gingen.

Mione schaute kurz hinterher, und drehte sich wieder zu Severus um. "Sie gehen und lassen das Geschirr stehen." brummelte sie.

"Tja, so sind sie eben." und Severus begann aufzuräumen, Hermione mit.

oOo

"Würdest du auf einen Ehevertrag bestehen wollen?" fragte sie.

"Nun, er ist laut Auflage mit vorgesehen." und musterte sie, warum sie gerade das als erstes fragte.

"Nicht, wenn wir beide eine Verzichtserklärung abgeben."

"Ist es dir denn so wichtig?" fragte er und ließ die sauberen Teller in das Regal schweben.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine… Vertrauen ist wichtig, nicht ein Vertrag." und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

Er verstand. So sehr es beide noch nicht aussprechen konnten, wussten beide, dass es ihnen wichtig schien einander aufrichtig zu sein. Ein Gefühl, dass Severus seit Jahren längst begraben hatte. Doch auch nur, weil ihm Ehrlichkeit nie viel eingebracht hatte. Doch hier war es anders. Hier ging es um etwas ganz Kostbares und wenn er das nicht verlieren wollte, dann musste er sich anstrengen. Und doch war es keine wirkliche Anstrengung, denn zu befürchten hatte er nichts vor Hermione. '…Also, warum dann nicht einfach die Dinge so sagen wie sie sind? Interessante Logik.' dachte er als er sich seiner Gedankengänge bewusst wurde.

"Wir müssen eine Wohnung vorweisen können." räumte sie das Besteck ein.

"Ich werde mich nach einer umsehen." sagte er und stellte die Tassen weg.

"Ich höre mich auch mal um."

Als beide fertig waren, verließen sie die Küche.

"Einen Spaziergang?" fragte er.

"Gern." und sie begaben sich zum See.

oOo

Pomona hatte nach der Lehrerkonferenz noch schnell ein paar Samen geholt, die sie einem Kollegen auf Galapagos schenken wollte - als kleinen Dank für ein paar seltene Wurzeln, die er ihr im Frühjahr zugesandt hatte - als sie zwei Personen vom See hinauf kommen sah. Beide gingen Hand in Hand und sie dachte zuerst, dass es vielleicht Nevan und Minerva waren. Doch dann…

Sie riss die Augen auf, rannte in das Gewächshaus zurück und Hooch - die gerade ihren Besen fertig machte, die kleine rundliche Pomona entdeckt hatte und ihren Abschiedsgruß an sie somit abbrach - schaute komisch hinterher.

Auch Leroux-Ducret hatte Pomona zwischen den Gewächshäusern plötzlich umkehren gesehen. "Was ist denn?" fragte sie.

"Muss um irgendwelche sensiblen Kräuter gehen." gab Hooch mutmaßend an. "Schöne Ferien, Loli."

"Danke, dir auch Rolanda."

Die Fluglehrerin war blitzgeschwind in die Höhe aufgestiegen. Loli Leroux-Ducret stieg in eine der Kutschen, die Hagrid für die Abreise der Lehrer vorbereitet hatte und verschwand auch in die Lüfte und alsbald in weiter Ferne.

Pomona zupfte sich ihren Spitzhut nervös zurecht, dann schritt sie auf die beiden zu und diese ließen sofort voneinander. Jeder steckte seine Hände vorsorglich in die eigenen Robentaschen.

"Hallo, Hermione." meinte Pomona und diese nickte irgendwie ertappt.

Severus schaute eher etwas finster.

"Hallo, Severus. Hier, so wie immer." drückte ihm das Päckchen mit einem winzigen Lächeln in die Hand und war bereits wieder auf dem Rückzug.

"Pomona, warte." gab er an.

Sie hielt inne und trat auf das Pärchen zu. Am Himmel kreiste ein Rotmilan und gab laute Pfeiftöne von sich. Sie schaute kurz zu dem Vogel auf, doch konzentrierte sich dann auf Severus, der ihr bestimmt entgegentrat und Hermione sich höflich zurückhielt.

"Danke." sagte er kühl.

"Ist nicht der Rede wert." winkte sie überschwänglich ab.

"Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen." meinte er.

"Ja, ich weiß. Minerva hatte es auf der Konferenz gesagt. Hast du schon etwas gefunden, Severus?" fragte sie.

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Nun, wenn du uns gern treu bleiben möchtest, dann frage mal in der Apotheke in Hogsmeade nach. Mr Pistiller möchte kurzerhand noch diesen Sommer aufhören und sucht einen Nachfolger." gestand sie etwas flüsternd, als sei dies noch nicht offiziell. "Er hatte sich nicht getraut, es Hermione zu sagen, weil sie immer so nett war."

"Hm…" meinte er.

"Nun, ich weiß, es ist nichts Besonderes, doch… für den Anfang… und soweit ich weiß, hat Hermione eine kleine Einzimmerwohnung über George Weasleys Scherzartikelladen und er hat vor in die Winkelgasse umzuziehen. Da werden also noch ein paar Zimmer frei."

Er nickte verstehend.

"Ich werde bei Pistiller mal vorbeischauen."

"Gut und… viel Glück euch beiden." sagte sie und huschte wieder davon.

Hermione kam näher. "Die seltenen Kräuter?" fragte sie auf das Päckchen schauend.

"Ja." gab er an. Doch dann war er neugierig. "Woher weißt du so Vieles?"

"Viele Menschen um dich herum, haben all die Jahre deines Wirkens an dieser Schule mehr ein Auge auf dich gehabt, als du geglaubt hast." begann sie zögerlich.

"Doch sind es nur die Eindrücke der anderen." sagte er.

"Harry…" und sie beobachtete genau wie er darauf reagierte, denn es schien ihr wichtig, dass er es jetzt erfuhr, "er hat mir all seine Erinnerungen gegeben, die er an dich hat."

Er sog die Luft scharf ein und wollte mit eiserner Miene einfach gehen.

Doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Severus, ich verurteile dich nicht. Ich habe es selbst erlebt, wie man einander nicht mehr vertrauen kann. Harry und ich… wir sind zwar noch befreundet, doch liegt diese Freundschaft zur Zeit auf Eis. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder eine innige Freundschaft wie damals zu Schulzeiten zu ihm aufbauen kann." Sie seufzte und er blickte auf sie irgendwie berechnend herab. "Das was er uns angetan hat, kann ich ihm noch nicht verzeihen." eröffnete Hermione ihm bitter, ernst und ehrlich gemeint.

Seine Berechnungen verliefen im Sande. Er dachte, sie würde eine Hommage an Harry Potter abhalten, dass er in Zukunft mit diesem egoistischen und arroganten Bengel klar kommen müsste, weil er sie - oder sie ihn - sicherlich oft besuchen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Hermione Granger hatte sich für ihn entschieden - Severus Snape - und POTTER den Laufpass gegeben, wenngleich auch nur als guten Freund. 'Vorerst, das kann sich noch ändern.' säuselte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch das war im Augenblick ein guter Anfang für ihn und das größte Zugeständnis zu seiner Person, die er je von einer Frau gehört hatte, einer die er liebte.

Er nickte. "Er ist wie sein Vater." prüfte er dennoch ihre Ansichten.

"Ja, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt und wie immer wollte er es nicht wahr haben." plauderte sie aus dem Nähkästchen.

"Es ist eben Potter." schnarrte er.

"Du meinst Harry." sagte sie, ertappte sein Vorhaben genau und ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

Seine Lippen vollzogen eine Welle, aber auch seine Augen glänzten neckisch.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie den Weg zum Schloss wieder auf.

"Ich muss heute auch abreisen." blickte er etwas wehmütig auf das Eingangsportal.

"Sind es viele Sachen?" strich sie eine Haarlocke hinter ihre Ohren.

"Nein." meinte er und strich die widerspenstige braune Locke erneut hinter ihr Ohr, als sie sich vehement wie eine drahtige Sprungfeder wehrend, wieder in Hermiones Gesicht gefallen war.

"Dann bring sie doch mit in meine Wohnung." bekam sie rote Wangen.

"Hast du noch Platz dort?" fragte er und sein dünner langer Finger glitt zärtlich bis zu ihrem Kinn hinab.

Für beide stand die Zeit still, ihre Herzen klopften einander zu, ihre Blicke vertieft bis in die Seele des anderen.

"Es wird reichen - ein Licht im Dunkel in einem kleinen Fenster - nur für uns." wisperte sie und er zog ihr Kinn näher an sich, versiegelte seine Lippen mit den Ihrigen - sanft berührend.

Hermione riss es den Boden unter den Füßen weg, zitterte sich in Severus' Arme, der diese behutsam um sie legte, sie festhielt…

…und laut Pfiff der Rotmilan über ihnen, seine roten Schwanzfedern grell leuchtend wie ein Kometenschweif und seine jadefarbenen Augen gespannt auf die beiden Menschen unter sich gerichtet - es war ein Augenblick, geschaffen für die Unendlichkeit.


	23. Epilog

Hallo!

Es ist vollbracht... Die Geschichte ist zu Ende.  
Ich danke allen Lesern, die mir einen kleinen, feinen Kommentar hinterlassen haben oder vielleicht noch werden; ganz besonders dir lufa (!). Daher gibt es ein großes Fass Butterbier für alle.  
Vieles - an Ideen, mal lustig mal ernst - habe ich angefangen. Doch nur zwei Kleinere bis jetzt fertig. Meine Muse hält mich also auf Trab.  
Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Schmankerl!

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

--- Epilog ---

_im August 2005_

Jeder Mensch hat einen Schatten, auf dem Weg den er geht. Und jeder, der Brücken schlagen möchte, muss den eigenen Schatten nicht überspringen, sondern ihn akzeptieren. Wenn Menschen einander begegnen, fangen sie entweder zögerlich an, einander zu suchen und zu verstehen, oder sie gehen einfach weiter - ohne Gruß und ohne Erinnerung.

Ein Licht mag anfangs klein und fein im Verborgenen schimmern, genauso wie die Dunkelheit, manch vergessener oder verdrängter Erinnerung, droht einen gänzlich zu verschlucken. Der Weg zweier Menschen, die mit ihrem holpernd und stolperndem Zusammenfinden, ihre eigene Vergangenheit beleuchteten - auch jene Ecken derer erhellten, denen sie auf ihrem Wege begegneten - erkannten den kleinen Schein und griffen nach den Sternen: per aspera ad astra…

oOo

Die Sonne schien hell und satt war das Grün. Die Natur lebte in überschwänglichen Zügen in ihrer Fauna und Flora auf. Schwarze Schuhe - hochpoliert - trampelten die Halme sanft nieder. Ein Fuß wippte mit den Zehenspitzen ungeduldig auf und ab. Bald hörte man ein leises Klacken und zwei flinke Füße mit braunen Lederschuhen huschten zu den Schwarzen. Die kleinen Absätze gingen in die Höhe und ein sanft klingender Schmatzer mit einem verbundenen Seufzer und einem eher akzeptierten Brummen als Antwort darauf folgten.

"Es ist nur ein Essen." beschwichtigte sie.

"Ja, eines bei dem Minerva immer wieder daran erinnert, wie es angefangen hat." schnaufte er leise.

Sie henkelte sich ein, lächelte warm. Doch er lehnte ab, nahm stattdessen seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und so schritten sie gemeinsam in Richtung 'Drei Besen'. Sein Blick war kühl bis berechnend, die des Rotmilans über ihnen offen bis wachsam.

"Du hast doch wohl keine Angst, Neville zu begegnen?" fragte sie spitz.

"Nein, der ist ja jetzt im Tropfenden Kessel untergekommen." gab er abwertend von sich.

"Oh, du weißt es also noch nicht." nickte sie wissend.

"Was denn?" fragte er etwas irritiert.

Sie liebte es, wenn er ihr diese kleinen Emotionen gestand. "Er wird ab diesem Jahr Kräuterkunde unterrichten."

Ihm entglitten überraschend nicht die Gesichtszüge. "Nun ja", hob er zynisch eine Augenbraue, "dann wird es mir eine Freude sein, sein Talent im Abholen der Bestellungen als Zutatenlieferant der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sorgfältig zu studieren."

Sie pochte ihm leicht in die Seite. "Du kannst es wohl nicht sein lassen, oder?" spielte sie die Eingeschnappte.

"Ich bin Apotheker, mit einer Genehmigung für das Ministerium zu Brauen und zu forschen. Hinzu kommt unser gemeinsames Projekt, mit dem bereits Ted Lupin erfolgversprechend seine Tunichtgut-Flausen auf einer Muggel-Schule zum Besten gibt und wir den Trankhemmer für magische Kinder auch für Werwölfe weiter verbessern wollten. Da muss ich einerseits als Geschäftsmann meiner Kundschaft gute Qualität bieten, einem frechen Bengel seinen Wunsch erfüllen, dass auch Werwölfe es eines Tages so gut haben, dass ihre Verwandlung sich nur auf eine verstärkte Behaarung auswirkt, während die geliebte Mione in Gerichtssälen der Gerechtigkeit frönt und andererseits meinen Vertrag mit dem Ministerium erfüllen. Es ist unser beider Wunsch und Brot, Hermione."

Sie seufzte. "Und die Brötchen, die ich verdiene?" fragte sie.

"Sind mir die liebsten." sagte er leise und innig und gab ihr einen Kuss an die Schläfe. Seine Augen glitzerten dabei regelrecht verschmitzt. Noch immer zog er sie mit seinen ihm so eigenartigen Humor auf, einen den sie bis heute so liebte wie er eben war - prägnant und treffend. Für eine Gryffindor genau der Schürhaken, den sie brauchte, um ihr Feuer immer warm zu halten und erneut auflodern zu lassen.

Beide liefen stumm nebeneinander her. Ihre Schatten verschmolzen und ihre Augen ruhten auf die etwas holprig wirkende Straße vor sich; immer darauf bedacht, jeden Schritt sicher und Seite an Seite, gemeinsam zu gehen.

"Hast du wirklich vor, dich mehr für die Hauselfen einsetzen zu wollen?" fragte er, als sie gerade an der Post vorbei kamen.

"Ja. Narzissa meinte, dass manch fauler Halunke von reinblütigem Schnösel sich ruhig einmal selbst die Finger schmutzig machen könnte und auch Ginny und Harry haben nicht vor, wenngleich ihr zweites Kind im Anmarsch ist, sich einen Diener zu holen, außer er hat Urlaubsansprüche und bekommt ein wenig Gold für seine getane Arbeit. Natürlich schließt das Geschenke aus wie Kleidungsstücke. Das wäre zu viel des Guten und Hauselfen würden es falsch verstehen. Sie haben ihre eigenen Weltblick." und grinste.

Er blieb still und Hermione stehen. Sie hielt ihn an der Hand fest und auch er hielt inne. Er schaute eher wie ein ertappter Schulbub, als dass er ihre Konfrontation mit Harry Potter, nicht guthieß. Er war eben noch immer in sie verliebt, wie am ersten Tag.

"Möchtest du wenigstens nicht einmal mit zu Ginny und Harry. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, Severus. Wir fangen gerade ganz neu an - Harry und ich - und es wäre schön, wenn auch du es als einen Neuanfang mitgestalten könntest."

Er suchte die Straße ab, bevor er sie ansah. "Wie wollten sie den Knirps doch gleich nennen?" fragte er trocken.

"Albus Severus." sagte sie mit unterdrückter Freude, da sie wusste, wie empfindlich er gerade bei diesem Thema war.

Er nickte. "Vielleicht, wir werden sehen."

Und Hermiones Augen leuchteten auf.

Beide küssten sich eher zaghaft, als jemand aus den 'Drei Besen' kam, registrierte das Fawkes bereits über der Eingangstür sich ein Fleckchen auf der Dachrinne gesucht hatte, um dann seufzend zu den beiden engumschlungen dastehenden Ehepaar zu blicken. "Wir fragen uns schon, wo ihr solange bleibt." sagte Nevan mit einem leicht amüsiertem Kopfschütteln.

"Was hält die beiden denn nur so lange auf?" fragte Minerva, rückte sich ihre Brille zurecht und kam auch heraus. Sie seufzte nur laut auf. "Immer das gleiche." flüsterte sie zu ihrem Mann.

"Ja, Liebes." flüsterte er ihr zurück.

"Familienplanung." meinte Severus laut und staubtrocken, so dass sich einige auf der Straße nach den beiden empört umdrehten.

Beider leuchtende Augen - die einen pechschwarz, die anderen haselnussbraun - versanken tief ineinander, als wäre jeder dem anderen das Licht in einstiger Dunkelheit und Severus versiegelte Hermiones Lippen bevor sie auch nur ein Wort dazu erwidern konnte, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte und die Bestätigung im Blick seiner Augen realisierte.

_Nur die Gegensätze lehren einen die Welt kennen:  
Wer nicht ums Dunkel weiß, kann das Licht nicht erkennen._

_(aus Japan)_

"Durch das Dunkle zum Licht." flüsterte Minerva ersichtlich gerührt. "Für mein Licht in Dunkler Zeit." nahm Nevan stolz ihre Hand in seine.

--- ENDE ---


End file.
